Hidden Pain
by animexchick
Summary: When fractures between the infamous inseparables enable a dangerous man to sink his claws into the one of the quartet when they're their most vulnerable its up to the remain three to put aside their feuds and tension to put a stop to things before an already dangerous situation turns drastically dire. (Crappy summary but please read anyway, its better than the summary i promise)
1. Hidden Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

 **God I've missed you all, I never intended there to be such a wait between stories but Mass Effect Andromeda came out, then I hit a major spat of writers block, then I moved house... On the plus side though I started several different stories while trying to get out of the writers block so there shouldn't be as long of a wait for the next story when this one is done.**

 **If any of you lovely awesome people who have read my previous stories are back again Thank you so much for returning and while I'm not entirely sure this quite matches up with my last few stories I hope you'll enjoy it regardless**

 **For those new readers Hi and welcome :) I have several hurt/comfort musketeer fics so please check those out too if you have time :)**

 **Updates, as usual for those of you who know me, will be daily or every other day if something comes up and I can't update.**

 **The first couple of chapters are a bit on the shorter side but I am hoping for longer chapters in the coming updates**

 **Please follow/favourite/review**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the musketeers, just the characters I have created**

 **P.S Damn it's good to be back :D**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hidden Pain  
**

"You're sure?" asked Treville, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips as he forced his attention away from the bed beside him, not wishing to see the state of its occupant out of fear he anger would overrule his mind and push him to react in a way he would later regret.

Mirroring the Captain's sigh the infirmary doctor nodded, putting down the rag he had been using to wipe away the blood from his hands.

"There is no doubt in my mind Sir," explained the physician. "How he's managed to hide some of these injuries for as long as he has while continuing with his work is a testament to his will I'm sure but the fact of the matter remains that, on his skin alone, there is more than ample proof of continuous, sustained injuries, some fresh and some several weeks old."

Treville let out a low growl as he took in what was being said to him, his fists tightening until the skin on his knuckles turned almost paper white. For a moment the physician was worried how the clearly angered Captain would handle some of the other injuries his patient had sustained, only for the man to spin on his heels and storm out of the door as the unconscious man in the bed beside them let out a small whimper of pain, murmured, almost inaudible names slipping from his lips in an almost desperate plea.

"They are not far," soothed the elderly physician as he placed a cool cloth on the unconscious man's forehead, wanting to offer the injured soul what comfort he could before he whispered, "Though I suspect they have some explaining to do before the Captain lets them enter."

* * *

" **ATHOS!** " barked Treville with barely contained fury, startling the two men who had been alternating between trying to enter the room their friend laid unconscious and pacing frantically as they waited for news.

At the sound of his name the senior swordsman all but flew to his Captain's side, his logical mind not reading the danger and warning in Treville's voice and so the man was largely surprised when a right hook had him stumbling back a few steps. It was far from the man's full strength, Athos knew that but that didn't lessen the impact.

"One of you had better tell me how this happened and you better tell me now!"

"We don't know," admitted Athos quietly, shame and worry filling his voice as he stared longingly at the door now being blocked by his Captain, "The first we learned of it was when Maurice started crying for help when he collapsed in the stables."

"You really expect me to believe that?" demanded Treville, disbelief and disappointment filling his voice as he stared down his lieutenant.

"How is he?" interrupted Aramis, the frantic medic not being able to refrain from asking any longer. "They wouldn't let me in to see to him."

If the medic expected to see surprise at this he was greatly disappointed as Treville merely nodded, the furious look in his eyes never lessening as he continued to speak.

"With good reason if recent events are any indication."

Aramis looked like he had just been slapped but before he could retort Treville continued.

"He's sporting several injuries that are **weeks** old Aramis, not days. How can Gerald or myself trust you to treat him when one of the main reasons he is in there in the first place is because **none** of you noticed he has been getting hurt for **WEEKS!** "

Shock and silence followed the Captain's speech and both musketeers looked both lost and shamed at what they had just learned.

"How… How bad?" breathed Aramis, all colour fading from his skin as he realized what his recent actions had allowed to happen.

"…Bad enough."

"Has he woken?" asked Athos, his eyes still locked on the door behind Treville, every instinct in his body screaming at him to be by his injured friend's side. "Did he say what happened? Who did this to him?"

Shaking his head Treville let out a sigh, "He has not woken since his collapse in the stables earlier. Gerald is confident his injuries, whilst worrying and undoubtedly painful, are not life threatening."

Both musketeers practically sagged with relief at this piece of news, though both registered how unforgiving their Captain's expression was and it made the guilt and shame all the stronger.

"Can we see him?"

"No," stated Treville, as he crossed his arms over his chest, bracing himself for the inevitable protests, which, like he predicted, came swiftly following his refusal to let them enter the room.

"Captain – "

"I said **no** Athos," said Treville, his voice cold and hard as he glared at his lieutenant. "The three of you might not have put those injuries on him yourselves but you definitely played a part in letting it get to the point where he collapsed. Until I hear from his lips that he wants to see any of you the only people entering this room will be Gerald and myself. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?"

"But Captain –" protested Aramis, the medic and brother in him both desperate to be with their injured friend.

" **Do** I make myself clear?" growled the Captain, his expression just daring one of them to interrupt or try to go against him again.

"…Yes sir," acknowledged the two men reluctantly, their hearts breaking at the thought that they were no longer trusted around one of their dearest friends.

After a moment of silence Treville decided to take pity on the two men and, with a sigh, relaxed his posture just enough to gain the pair's attention once more.

"If you want to make amends I suggest you start by finding out who did this to him."


	2. A Search For The Truth

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Holy crap I was not expecting this sort of reaction to just the opening chapter! :D 28 follows and 16 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **I didn't mention yesterday but this story is set beginning of season 2 so there will be no Cardinal (though I am trying my hand at writing a bit of Rochefort in later chapters) Queenie's pregnant and Porthos is searching for information on his father.  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Its good to be back :) I'm really glad you're excited! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well you know me :) I do like a bit of drama in the opening chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I wasn't too sure about having Treville punch Athos, I kept taking it out and adding it back in but I feel that, with everything that's happened to our injured musketeer plus all the stress that Treville's under with the arrival of Rochefort that it was only a matter of time before Treville snapped and unfortunately Athos got caught in the crossfire. I'm SOOOO glad to be back! I've missed you all! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Criminally Charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha that made me laugh for some reason, you'll have to read on to find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Its so good to be back and I'm glad I have you intrigued :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've missed this, I'm very glad to be back and even more so to see you here too I always love reading your reviews :D A lot of things have been happening for our boys and this incident was simply the last straw for a very stressed and frustrated Treville. We'll be finding out who's injured today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

lluviayui: Thanks for the review - Thanks :D It's good to be back :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Don't worry this story will definitely have D'Art (I love him too much to ignore him)... though having said that I am playing with the idea of doing a oneshot focusing on the immediate aftermath of Savoy which, obviously, will be missing our lovely Gascon. The fact you take the time to read my story is enough for me don't worry about it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad I've got you interested already :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Sorry for taking so long to come back but I'm excited to be back and hopefully this story will be able to make up for the long wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist a bit of drama and mystery right from the offset :) I'm so glad to be back I've missed you all! Hmmm your idea makes sense though you'll have to read on and see if you're correct :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

cindy123: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're excited :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - You mystery reviewer are awesome! I had (shamefully) forgotten about Favier, Issac and the others and as soon as I read your review all the love I had for them returned so I'm definitely going to see if I can work them into the story at some point :D Thanks again! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked it, Treville'll be angry for a few more chapters yet and expect plenty of guilty musketeer moments :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay! You have absolutely no idea how absolutely thrilled I am to find you're still interested in reading my stories! I absolutely adore getting reviews from you they completely make my day :D I was a little worried you might not be interest after the long wait for an update so seeing a review from you earlier has me even more excited to work on this story! I've been trying to come back sooner but damn writers block kept stopping me, though I hadn't really thought it had been that long! Pretty sure that's the longest I've gone between writing stories since I started publishing stuff on here... I did debate moving to a different fandom, just to see if that could get me out of my writers block but it just didn't seem right, I have lots of musketeery ideas it's just getting them down on paper (or screen as the case may be) that seems to be the problem lol. I got really frustrated for a while as one of the other stories I have in the works has the potential for a LOT of drama and brotherly moments but I got stumped on a chapter and just couldn't continue it... I'm hoping writing this will help get the creative juices flowing so I can continue that one next. Haha I love your reasoning as to why it's D'Art and not Porthos (we'll find out **very** soon in this chapter don't worry) We've got lots of guilty moments for our boys, a disappointed and angry Treville plus all the other drama I can think of coming up in later chapters so strap in ;D Damn I've missed this, so freaking glad to be back! Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm glad I'm forgiven. Maybe you can stop nagging me to write now when I call lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing You guys are awesome!**

 **I just also wanted to quickly say a massive thank you for all the welcome back messages you included in reviews, I felt really loved when reading them and it was such a nice way to return to publishing :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Search For The Truth  
**

For several moments after Treville left the pair of musketeers remained stuck in silence, their thoughts and guilt forcing them to take a moment before they could even contemplate doing anything else.

"Where is Porthos?" asked Athos, his voice quiet as he struggled to ignore the fact his brother and protégé was lying unconscious in the next room and instead focus on what he needed to do to catch the person responsible for putting him there.

"Palace," answered Aramis, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Captain warned him during their last confrontation but he pushed the matter anyway so he's stuck on parade for the next few days."

Nodding absently Athos grabbed his jacket and hat from where they had been discarded on a chair hours earlier and without another word he left the infirmary, Aramis following silently after a brief, yet longing, look back at the closed door keeping him from his brother.

* * *

"'Thos? 'Mis?" questioned Porthos worriedly as he met his brothers in one of the palace's private rooms, having been summoned from a very boring parade by one of the palace servants. Whilst the larger man was ecstatically happy that his brothers were even able to be in each others company without snapping at the other he knew something serious must have happened for the pair, who could be almost comically stubborn when the situation called for it, to put aside their issues and work together.

"Where's the whelp?" asked Porthos, though he had a sinking feeling in his gut regarding their youngest absence… something that only grew as he noticed the looks on his brother's faces.

Knowing it wasn't fair to keep the other man in the dark about his brother's condition the two musketeers carefully explained the situation based upon the facts they were aware of – D'Artagnan had arrived back from a simple, one-man delivery job, only to then collapse shortly after getting off of his horse.

"How bad?" demanded Porthos, staring intently at Aramis for answers as he resisted the urge to charge back to the garrison.

"Treville assures us his injuries are not fatal," complained Athos grumpily, his words gaining him a raised eyebrow from his brother who looked ready to question the matter before Aramis spoke up

"D'Artagnan has injuries that are weeks old," admitted the medic reluctantly, guilt heavy in his voice. "Treville has banished us from our youngest's side until D'Artagnan specifically requests us."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" growled Porthos, knowing he needed something to channel his raging emotions into before he did something he would later regret.

"We catch the person responsible," stated Athos, his grip on the pommel of his blade tightening as he spoke. At his words both Porthos and Aramis's lips curled into a small, dark smirk at the thought of punishing the one who hurt their youngest.

"Saw Constance earlier," offered Porthos moments later as they began to hash out a plan to find out what was going on with their brother. "Whelp couldn't keep a secret from 'er if he tried."

Aramis flinched slightly at the mention of Constance as the young woman was frequently seen in the company of Queen Anne given her new job as Lady-In-Waiting and, as of late, mentioning anything related to the young Queen would spark an argument between himself and his brother.

To his great surprise however Athos merely nodded in agreement, saying nothing and sending no scalding looks his way as the three of them left the room in search of Constance.

* * *

"Did you need something gentlemen?" inquired the Queen softly, confusion flickering across her face as she waited for the three, clearly agitated, men to speak, having noticed them entering the room minutes earlier while she had been in conversation with her friend and confidant, Constance.

"We do not mean to interrupt My Lady," bowed Aramis, doing all he could to keep the pain his heart was feeling from showing on his face, this having been one of the first times he had been in Anne's presence since she and Louis announced she was with child… a child both he and Athos knew was not sired by the King.

Queen Anne shook her head, her eyes betraying the emotion in her heart at seeing the musketeer once again. "It must be important for Treville to send his best. What do you need?"

"A word with Madame Bonacieux if you can spare her."

Constance looked bewildered by the request but looked to her monarch for permission before following the three men out of the room.

"What's going on?" she demanded; worry filling her faster than she could push it down. "Where's D'Artagnan? Why is he not with you?"

"That's why we're here," explained Athos. "What has D'Artagnan told you about what's going on with him the last few weeks?"

Constance blinked, "Why would you think he's told me anything?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to contain the worry she felt growing inside her for the man who held her heart.

"Really Constance?" smirked Porthos teasingly, "The whelp wears his emotions on his sleeve, especially when it comes to you… Neither of you are exactly subtle."

Constance flinched as she felt a stab of pain hit her heart. "… Were," she admitted quietly.

"What?"

Straightening, Constance pulled on an expressionless mask as she continued. "I haven't spoken to D'Artagnan in weeks," the musketeers looked surprised but the young woman continued before they could interrupt. "I'm… a married woman. I asked D'Artagnan to respect that and that my place was by my husband's side… I've not seen him since."

Knowing that not only could she not add any further input to the situation but also that dallying any longer could result in word reaching her husband about her conversing with musketeers, which she really didn't need happening, Constance bid the three, still somewhat stunned, men goodbye before returning to Anne's side.

* * *

"Well there goes our best lead," sighed Aramis, running a hand through his hair as he racked his brain for any other clues his brother might have dropped during the last few weeks, but he was ashamed to admit all he could remember were his fights with Athos.

"…Not… Necessarily," mused Porthos, his brows furrowing in concentration as he mulled over an idea.

"Care to share?" deadpanned Athos

"Pup's practically a younger, less skilled but infinity more chipper version of 'Thos right?"

Aramis snorted at both his brother's assessment and the look that crossed Athos's face because of it.

"What are you getting at?" asked Athos stoically as he decided to ignore the teasing tone in his brother's words.

"Well what would you do if you just had your heart broken and didn't want to talk to either of us?"

"Drink myself into oblivion," admitted Athos honestly, his eyes lighting up as he realized where Porthos was going with this.

"You do that even if you're happy," teased Aramis, the medic thoroughly enjoying being able to have a conversation with his brother that didn't descend into a fight, even given their current circumstances. "- But I get the point. Our boy went to a tavern, but which one? In case you haven't noticed Paris has several."

Athos was silent for a moment before a memory hit him and a small smirk tugged at his lips. "I have an idea."


	3. Retracing Steps

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Absolutely loving the response to this story so far :D It's only been up a couple of days and I already have over 1000 views and almost 30 reviews! You guys are the best!**

 **Personally I quite like this chapter, I'm several chapters ahead writing wise but this is still one of my favourite chapters that I've written for this so far (blaming the banter we get at the beginning :D)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Doubtful Guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm glad I've got you all intrigued :) though I agree, Athos and Happy are two terms rarely put together lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know what you mean :D There's just something about him that makes him so whumpable :) D'Art probably would have mentioned the break up with Constance had things not been so tense between the rest of the inseparables ... plus I think he needed time to process it himself before he spoke about it. Haha I'm glad you liked it, we've got some more bantery moments at the beginning of this chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy those too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmm close but not quite :) We start learning what happened today but its going to take several chapters before it all comes out properly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We've got a couple of chapters before we learn who is behind it all but I'm hoping you like...hate? (you know what i mean) them when they begin to make their appearance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I think he was more happy that the others could be in the same room without snapping at each other but yeah definitely relieved to be free from parade duty, even if its because of something bad. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things are quite painful for our lovely D'Art right now but they will (eventually) improve :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, hopefully you'll continue liking it as it progresses :) Profitez du nouvaeu chapitre! x (I google translated that, hopefully its right)

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was originally going to be Porthos but I couldn't resist whumping D'Art from the get go :D We'll be getting insight into those issues a bit more as the story progresses but at the moment they're kinda ignoring the previous tension as they're focused on helping and getting justice for D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm getting a hint of sarcasm from you there lol :D I did debate it not being D'Art for a little while but he's just too whumpable, I couldn't resist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I feel so bad to have forgotten them... they're my fanfic babies! On the plus side I've worked out a way to introduce them into the story so they'll be showing up again don't worry :D It wont be until about chapter 12 or 13ish but they will appear. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome my friend :D I really wanted a reason for the boys to be separated or at least tense with each other and season two (particularly the beginning) gave me the perfect setting :) Though I will admit to being worried about writing Rochefort... he appears in a couple of chapters time and while he's not there long he will likely be reappearing and as it's my first time writing him I'm hoping I can keep him in character... I'm kinda going arrogant and smug at the moment. The issues our boys have been dealing will likely come back to a head at some point but for the moment they've all silently agreed to a truce for the benefit of D'Artagnan :) We get a bit of teasing and banter today which I'm hoping you'll like :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it I'm just happy to see a review :D I think we all had a fairly sure idea that it would be D'Art considering how he tends to fair in my stories lol :) Worry not things will all be revealed before too long, though I will have you waiting a little bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing you guys are awesome *hands out cookies***

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Retracing Steps  
**

"Here?" questioned Aramis, an eyebrow raising in disbelief as he took in the bottom of the barrel tavern he and his brothers now stood in front of.

"I'm with 'Mis on this 'Thos," mused Porthos, feeling uncomfortable at the mere thought of his younger brother spending even a minute in the building before him. "Whelp might not be as well off as some but he can afford better than this."

Though he agreed with both of his brother's assessments the swordsman shook his head, "he would know we would check the other establishments first, this is the absolute last place we would think of searching for him at, hence –"

"This would be where he'd chose to hide out," nodded Porthos as he accepted the logic behind his brother's thinking, all while mental praising his youngest for how he had tried to outsmart them, even if the act of needing to outsmart them had him more worried then he had been in months.

"But seriously," exclaimed Aramis with an overly dramatic wave at the building, "Here!? Our young friend is more of a snob than Athos!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Porthos couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's words, numerous memories of exactly what Aramis was describing filling his mind, slowly making the guilt in his stomach grow.

"Cheap wine and complete privacy from anyone who knows you can often win against things like that," stated Athos quietly, his mind returning to the dark days after his blood-brother's death where the former noble had disregarded all sense of propriety and his upbringing to hide out in the most trashy tavern he could find so he drink away his guilt until the dreamlessness that only came when unconscious found him.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," stated Aramis with forced cheer as he placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, giving the man a reassuring squeeze as he breezed passed him.

* * *

"You know…" mused the medic as he fought to keep the disgust from his face, "I **really** hope you're wrong about this."

Grimacing at the inside of the tavern which was, if possible, in a worse condition than the outside, Athos nodded before striding over to the bar, instantly gaining the attention of a curious barkeep as well as several of the patrons, each interested in the money each of the new arrivals had.

"Not oft'n we get your sort in here," grumbled the owner as he continued to wipe down the surface of the bar, a hopeless task the musketeers assumed if the state of both it and the cloth he was using was anything to go by.

"But you **do** get them?" stressed Porthos, hope building within him as he fought down the desperation to know what his brother had gotten himself into.

Eying the three men curiously the barkeeper stopped wiping and leant forward, elbows resting on the now 'clean' bar. "Maybe," he shrugged, "What's it worth to ya?"

"Seriously?" blinked Aramis as they realized what the man was trying to do, but before anyone could say or do anything else a small handful of coins were pushed across the bar and quickly snatched up by the man's greedy, and frankly filthy, hands.

"Answer the question," growled Athos as he finished securing his coin purse, not wanting to have to deal with the man and his evasiveness any longer than necessary and if losing a few coins meant they found a clue behind D'Artagnan's injuries then it was money well spent in the swordsman's books.

Unwilling to risk losing the coins now weighing down his pocket to the clearly stressed musketeer's anger the barkeeper nodded quickly.

"Served a couple of red guard recruits in my years but musketeers? Never had one of you lot in my bar until about a month ago…"

The three men visibly perked up at this, the timing fitting with when Constance stated she had last spoken to D'Artagnan

"Can you describe him?" pleaded Aramis, desperation clinging to his voice despite his every attempt to push it down.

Again the man nodded, "Young'n he was, didn't know you took 'em young, it was covered but he had the pauldron and everything."

Hope filled the three men at this, despite there being several younger members of their regiment, D'Artagnan was by far the youngest with a pauldron and likely the only one would garner such a reaction given his youth.

"What else?"

The barman shrugged, "Dark hair, tanned skin."

"D'Artagnan," sighed Aramis, relief and worry filling him in equal measure.

"How'd he seem?" demanded Porthos, wanting any information on his brother's state of mind.

"'e 'ad troubles that's for sure."

"What makes you say that?" asked Aramis, worry now outweighing relief.

The barman raised an eyebrow, "Aside from the fact 'e was drin'in 'ere instead of those places near your garrison? The kid all but demanded three bottles of my strongest stuff then made himself at home in the corner over there."

Surprise flickered across the three men's faces, it was a well know source of teasing and amusement between the four men that D'Artagnan was very much a lightweight, the young Gascon not long having reached the age where he could drink. Three bottles of even the watered down stuff they were sure the tavern was selling would be enough to seriously inebriate their young friend.

"Only got worse when 'is friend showed up," added the tavern owner as an afterthought, pulling the three musketeers from their worry induced thoughts

"What?"

"Someone was here with him?" demanded Athos, his hand unconsciously tightening its grip on the pommel of his sword, something the tavern owner didn't miss.

"Older guy," nodded the man, "Didn't get a look at 'im but he walked right over to your boy's table, they talked for a while then 'e left, the kid looked pale and shaky, all but downed the last of his drinks in one go before stumbling out my bar."

Cursing under their breathes the three men nodded their thanks to the barkeeper, Porthos slipping him another few coins as they left the tavern, their minds reeling as they tried to come up with a plan.

* * *

"I'd bet anything that our mystery guy's the reason D'Art's all beaten up," growled Porthos, his mind conjuring up all the ways he could make the man hurt like he had undoubtedly hurt his brother.

"Or at least put him in the situation that allowed it to happen," agreed Athos, his grip once again tightening on the pommel of his blade.

"Slumming it dear husband?" spoke a voice from the shadows that had all three musketeers on edge and had Athos instantly tense.

"Milady," greeted Aramis with false cheer and enthusiasm as he tried to give his brother the time he needed to recover from the shock of seeing his former wife once again. The medic hated what the woman did to his brother, hated that at least one night of extremely heavy drinking always followed a confrontation with her and he hated the nightmares her presence brought to the surface of Athos's mind, so, if his brother needed a moment to gather himself before facing her it was something Aramis was all to happy to give.

"Why are you here?" growled Athos as he sent Aramis a look of gratitude that was nearly unnoticeable unless you knew to look for it.

Ignoring her former husband's anger Milady De Winter allowed her gaze to drift over to the men following Athos, her lips curving into a smug smile as she noticed a distinct lack of Gascon.

"So it's true then," mused the woman as her face turned into an expressionless mask, only the smugness in her eyes giving away her enjoyment at their situation. "D'Artagnan did well to last as long as he did. At least he learned something while following you three around."

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew exactly what sort of reaction they were going to garner and she was not disappointed when, moments later, three simultaneous demands for her to explain were all but shouted at her.

"Your boy's gotten in deep Athos," she offered with a chershire-like grin, "As long as either he or they are breathing he'll never be free."


	4. Retracing Steps II

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **We're in for an emotional driven chapter tonight so I hope you're ready!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Sorry but its going to be a couple more chapters before we learn who and what D'Arts gotten involved with/in and don't worry about the Athos/Milady situation he's not going to not react if that makes sense :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - It'll all become clear relatively soon I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Considering the situation I don't think she really has much of a choice. I couldn't resist the whole tavern banter bit so I'm glad you seemed to like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmm I know what you mean, unfortunately she's not in such a mood here, I'm kinda focusing more on the vindictive, wants to hurt Athos part of her... though she might inadvertently end up helping at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Liking hurt D'Art? Then you should enjoy this story :D I have lots of whumpage ideas for our lovely Gascon in later chapters :) Kinda nice to write Milady, she'll probably be popping up again in a later chapter as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's a little creepy how close you managed to get with your review, we'll be seeing Athos's reaction right away so you wont be waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yay I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, it'll be a little bit before the story behind what's going on comes to light but I have lots of whumpage and drama planned once it does so we have that to look forward to :) We'll be looking into why they're feeling so guilty a bit more today, hopefully it should clear up a few questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ha I figured it was you as soon as I read your new name :D Milady's arrival is definitely good for my need to have cliffhangers. Our boys have got a good first lead but they're going to need a bit more before they can go all protective old brother mode on the one responsible for hurting D'Art. I wanted to thank you again for reminding me of Issac and the others as I have now thought of the perfect way to bring them into the story as well as a right old bit of drama I can get them involved it (really excited to get to the point where I can write it!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Milady is definitely the bringer of trouble for our boys but unfortunately for her our boys aren't in any sort of mindset to be somewhat civil with her right now, hence what we get today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist a bit of teasing/banter given the seriousness of the situation they've found themselves in but I figure Athos is kinda wallowing in guilt and everything right now so he'd be less likely than usual to join in the banter. I can't imagine he was pleased to see her no... This isn't the first time I've written Milady, she had a fairly important part in my Separating The Inseparables story and I think she may have popped up once or twice in another story but its definitely been a while since I've written her, which is a bit of a shame as she's quite fun to write, especially if she's conversing with Athos :) With the whole last line thing, part of me wants to say it was totally intentional but no purely coincidental (quite a nice coincidence though). Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks to you awesome people for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing *high fives***

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Retracing Steps II  
**

There were several reactions both Aramis and Porthos could have anticipated happening following Milady's words but Athos's reaction was extreme even for him as within seconds of the words leaving his wife's mouth the swordsman had her pushed up against the wall, his arm pinning her there by her throat as his other hand brought a small dagger up to press against the vulnerable side of her neck.

"You will tell me what you know **now** ," snarled Athos, any attempt at containing his emotions well and truly failed as he glared at the smaller woman before him, hating himself for the part of him that relished in the small sliver of fear he saw flash in her eyes before she could hide it.

"Athos," murmured Porthos quietly as he placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. He had absolutely no problem with the vile woman's coming to an end at his brother's hand but he knew his brother would never forgive himself if his rashness caused them to lose a lead on what happened to their youngest brother.

"I'm fine," snapped Athos, though he did force himself to relax a fraction, recognizing the reason behind his brother's warning.

Noticing this relaxation Milady pushed the swordsman off of her, glaring daggers at the man as she straightened her dress, attempting to re-center herself after her husband's out of character outburst.

* * *

"I believe my brother asked you a question," stated a calm voice, interrupting the pairs staring match. Both glares faded into looks of surprise and, on Athos's face, amusement when they turned to find Aramis leaning casually against a wall, his ever faithful pistol pointed directly at Milady De Winter, stopping any escape plan she might have in the works.

Huffing indignantly she turned her famous glare on the marksman, "it was hardly a question."

"True though my brother can be forgiven given the circumstances," shrugged Aramis, his eyes flickering to the side for a brief moment to check that Porthos was continuing his efforts to calm their now murderous brother down. "Regardless," he continued, both his voice and expression hardening, "You **will** talk."

"I think not," smirked the woman as she threw a small pouch at the medic, making him lower his weapon just enough for her to move as he instinctively moved to catch it.

"Show that to your Captain," called Milady as she slunk back in to the shadows.

"No," stated Athos as he put a hand on Porthos's shoulder, the larger musketeer having moved to follow her, disliking the idea of her getting away once again, especially considering she clearly knew more than she was letting on. "Let's get this to Treville."

* * *

"I trust the reason you're showing back in my office is because you have a lead on what happened to my musketeer," commented Treville as he leant back in his chair, his expression giving nothing away as he took in the multitude of emotions in the eyes of his men.

"How the kid?" asked Porthos, desperation filling his voice as he silently pleaded with the man to take pity on them and give them some sort of hope.

"Resting," answered Treville gently before the hardness returned and he turned his focus back to Athos, "I do hope that was not the only reason for your visit."

Disappointment, that was the one thing Treville either couldn't or wouldn't hide and it was like a stab to his heart every time. Treville was the heart of the regiment, he made it the home that many of men lacked and for Athos personally he was the man who had forced him to live again and not to fall on his blade like he had initially been planning when he had signed up all those years ago.

The swordsman had been a broken shell of himself when he and Treville met and it was only his pride that stopped him from simply ending it all himself. Instead, he had traveled to Paris to seek out a commission. He knew that the musketeers saw a lot of action and he figured dying in battle was a better way to go then by his own hand.

Treville had noticed this right away and after a few months of watching and assessing the man he had decided to take a gamble and pair him up with Aramis for a mission, knowing all too well the man had ways of affecting people even when they fought against it.

It was before Marsac and before Savoy, back in the days when there was no shadows lingering in the back of the marksman's mind, haunting his every moment. Back then Aramis was even larger personality-wise and was both trusting and charismatic enough to try and befriend every member of the regiment.

Athos rebelled against each of the medic's attempts but the man was relentless and after the two week long mission the pair had returned to Paris slightly worse for wear but seemingly lighter on Athos's part, if even by a fraction and that was enough for Treville to continue to put the two together until they reached a point where he didn't even have to assign it.

Athos knew that, had Treville not paired them together, something which eventually led to meeting both Porthos and D'Artagnan, then he likely would not have found a reason to go on. Thomas had been the last of his family and while his new family didn't lessen the hurt, they made it infinitely easier to bear and he owed Treville that, so to see the man so disappointed in him struck Athos in the worst ways.

What made matters worse was that he knew he deserved that disappointment and worse. The three of them had all but pushed D'Artagnan out, ignoring every single clue that there could be something wrong, brushing aside every conscious and unconscious call for help that came from their youngest.

Porthos had been wrapped up in finding the truth behind his parentage and his anger at Treville refusal to speak had left him very unresponsive to other matters, especially when his own attempts to reach out for support from Athos and Aramis were met with swift rebuttal.

D'Artagnan had done his best to help his friend, offering to spar when the man looked like he needed to punch something or inviting him on drinking or riding trips whenever he suspected his brother needed to vent.

Aramis, he had be dealing with the shock announcement of the Queen's pregnancy and knowing there was no way the child she bore was the Kings all while struggling to accept that he would have no part in the child's life and that he would be forced to watch his progeny grow up from afar while calling another man father.

To make matters worse the medic was also dealing with his fracturing relationship with Athos. Ever since learning of the marksman's dalliance with the Queen the swordsman had been off around him. Aramis knew, in his heart, that everything Athos said and the anger lining his words was only out of fear for his safety, but that knowledge rarely registered during their ever growing arguments and as such both men had barely spoken over the last few weeks and if they did it was most likely only to argue.

Athos, he wasn't sure about his brothers but he could remember at least one instance where D'Artagnan had come to him, he barely remembered what the boy wanted to talk about but part of his mind had registered it must be important as there was a serious expression on the younger man's face, something that was rarely there outside a mission. However Athos had just stormed away from another argument with Aramis and was quick to brush the younger man aside, snapping at him when he persisted.

Sighing Athos felt sickening dread fill his whole being. He had allowed fear for one brother to completely blind him to the needs of another, something he had sworn never to do ever since he had lost Thomas.

If his murderous wife was to be trusted then D'Artagnan had found himself entangled with some very dangerous people and he could have put a stop to it weeks ago if he had simply stopped to take a breath, calmed enough to recognize the fear and worry in his baby brother's eyes.

* * *

"Athos?" Treville asked, pulling the man from his spiraling thoughts

Taking a steadying breath the swordsman took a step forward, explaining what they had learned before gesturing Aramis forward, his eyes remaining fixed on his Captain's face as the marksman placed the contents of the small pouch onto his desk.

"It can't be," breathed Treville, his eyes widening almost comically as he took in the small token now resting on his desk. His mind was whiling with this new information but before he could act on it there was a loud knock on his door.


	5. Significance Of A Token

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Already reached over 50 reviews! You guys are the best! x**

 **So... today we're going to be seeing a little bit of Rochefort and I'm a little worried about it... this is my first time writing him so I'm hoping he's at least somewhat in character, though constructive criticism is always welcome :) Also Kingy will be making an appearance and if he seems a bit ooc just bear with me as the reason behind it should become clear in the coming chapters.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - Well its not one of my stories unless there's an issue with update notifications lol :) I like your idea as to how D'Art got the beatings but I'm afraid its a little more sinister than that :) We'll be addressing the token in both today and tomorrow's chapter and so (hopefully) it's significance should become clear. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hehe furious Athos is always fantastic to write so I'm really glad you like it :) Our boys wont be kept from D'Art for too much longer I promise! They'll be seeing him fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - True, it's never a good sign when our boys are playing catch up to Milady... though if it makes them feel any better she doesn't know everything that's going on, just enough to give her an edge over our boys. Yay I'm glad you like how he is so far, I wasn't sure if he would be liked considering he's keeping the others away but it just felt right. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aw thank you! Your review made me smile :) I'm hoping I can continue to deliver for you in this one. We'll be seeing D'Art very soon and I already have some more whumpage scenes in the works for him and the others so drama is coming. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Writing Milady and Athos in the same scene is always fun, she gets to be snarky and he gets to be angry :D I really liked the idea of Aramis intervening as well, I figured, despite the tension surrounding them, they could put it to one side where D'Artagnan's concerned... and as tense as things are between him and Athos I couldn't see Aramis not doing anything in that sort of situation. The pouch will (hopefully) become clear fairly soon and as for Milady... she's not intentionally helping, I feel she kinda just wanted to taunt the other three. Though having said that I have an idea for a future scene it which she might reappear and technically help out again there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - The importance of the token should be becoming clear very soon so you wont be wondering for much longer (I hope) Don't worry, our boys are completely focused on making things right with D'Art and protecting him. We'll see a step towards that in a few days time when we get a bit of a brotherly moment between our lovely Gascon and one of the other boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. D'Art's not doing overly well I'm afraid, though he is in good hands. I promise we'll be seeing him really soon (just not today :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - I'm afraid, like always with me, D'Arts in for a bit of a rough time in this story but our other muskys will be there to help ease his pain and protect him when they can, though they wont be immune to the coming trouble either :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh did you have a good little binge :D We'll be learning about our mysterious baddy today but more info on him will come out in the coming chapters so stay tuned for that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - The door question will be answered straight away so no worries about the suspense from that...With regards to Treville, he's not only under a lot of stress but he's also very disappointed that a group of men known as the inseparables didn't notice that one of their own was becoming increasingly injured. Treville's already seen D'Art, who, as you'll see in a coming chapter, is in quite a bad way and there's part of Treville that blames, at least a small part of that on Athos and the others as they should have noticed something was going on and intervened before it got to this point... He'll soften before too long though so don't worry about that. Milady definitely knows more than she's revealed but i think, considering her relationship with Athos, that it wouldn't be in her nature to just give it all up, even at knife point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Treville's knowledge will be coming out in both today's and the coming chapters. I like the idea of a redeeming moment for her though and I have an idea for a later chapter that could work providing I don't have one of my moments and change the direction of the story between now and then lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I really enjoyed delving into the dark days of Athos's past, though it did make me want to hug the man at points lol :) Its kinda Treville that's put this clue together but each of our boys will have their own moments of putting things together as more of the story unravels. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't not have Athos lash out at her, she tests his control at the best of times and he's barely holding it together right now so it was practically inevitable that he snapped (that plus it was a lot of fun to write XD) Aramis, despite the tension between him and Athos was not going to stand by and do nothing hence his stepping up... I was going to have Porthos physically restrain Athos but then I figured he'd probably be more inclined just to set his brother on Milady, hence the calming hand instead. Milady has her reasons for 'helping'... some of which can be put down to wanting to taunt her former husband but another will come out in a later chapter. Delving into the darkness of Athos's post Thomas life was interesting, I wasn't planning for it to go on as long as it did but I couldn't stop once I started lol. I wont keep you in suspense regarding who's at the door so read on and find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cakes, cookies and other yummy goodies to you awesome people in thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing, love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Significance Of A Token  
**

Treville was about to tell whoever was at the door to leave, the information he had just learned taking precedent over any other matters, when the door to his office swung open and a smug looking member of the red guard stormed into the room, followed quickly by one of his regiments recruits, who was currently doing an impressive job of looking both sheepish and annoyed both at the same time.

"Sorry Captain," stammered the young recruit, "I tried to stop him."

Leveling a glare at the red guard Treville moved to stand in front of both his desk and his men, subtly slipped the token into his pocket, silencing the questioning look Athos sent him with a warning glare.

"I hope you have a damn good reason to come storming in here, without invitation I might add."

To both his worry and surprise the red guard merely smirked, looking way to pleased with himself. "I have orders to escort you to the palace, the King demands your presence."

"And a palace messenger wouldn't suffice?" queried Aramis as he rose an eyebrow questioningly, his voice taking a hard tone.

"I have my orders," stated the red guard, smirking when he noticed how his avoidance annoyed the musketeers before him. "The King awaits Captain."

Sighing Treville nodded, knowing he could not ignore a summons from the King, no matter how much he wanted to. Turning back to the red guard he added, "Wait outside, I need to talk to my men."

The guard looked ready to protest but something in the Captain's voice or eyes must have warned him just how bad that idea was and so with a grumbling sigh he nodded and left the room.

* * *

"What about D'Artagnan?" demanded Athos as soon as they were alone, none of them had missed the look that had crossed the Captain's face at the sight of the token and it sent their worry for their youngest to whole new levels.

A conflicted look flashed across Treville's face for a moment before it was replaced by anger and finally calm.

"My orders from before still stand," he stated resolutely, "You are to keep out of his infirmary room unless he specifically asks to see you."

"But –"

"The garrison is under lock down until I return." Now that silenced any protests the three men had been planning on making as they merely gaped at the man. Unwilling to risk being interrupted again Treville continued quickly, "This is worse than the three of you know and I will not have the rest of the regiment put at risk before we can address this. Until I return no-one is to leave and only members of the garrison are allowed entry, spread the word and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Athos was the first to recover from his shock as he moved to follow the now leaving Captain.

"Treville!"

"Spread the word Athos," warned Treville before turning swiftly on his heels to follow the now clearly intrigued red guard out of the garrison.

* * *

"Now what, groaned Aramis, his hands running nervously through his hair.

"We do as ordered," stated Athos grimly, "Spread out and inform the others."

"Then what?" grumbled Porthos, hating that they couldn't be with their brother when he was injured.

"Then meet outside D'Artagnan's room. Whatever has Treville worried has to do with whoever hurt D'Artagnan. We may not be allowed in but the Captain said nothing about standing guard outside."

Both Porthos and Aramis smirked at Athos's words, feeling better now they had a vague plan of action and without another word split off to different directions of the garrison to pass on the Captain's lock down orders.

* * *

"Ah Treville, come join us," said the young King as he gestured the now wary Captain into the room.

"Your Majesty," bowed Treville before turning to the other occupant in the room, offering a forced nod, "Rochefort."

"Captain," nodded the red guard commander, the smirk playing at his lips sending up warning bells in Treville's mind.

"May I ask why you had me summoned Your Majesty?"

"I hear Moreau might have shown up in my city once again," stated the monarch as he searched Treville's face for answers, making the Captain thankful he had years of training to conceal his emotions, as his face would no doubt be showing his surprise.

"There's no may about it My King," spoke Rochefort smugly, the man doing nothing to hide both his pleasure and amusement at Treville's position as he added, "Treville has proof."

Louis blinked, turning his now expectant gaze to his old friend and teacher, "Well?" he huffed when the man hesitated in producing this so called proof.

Knowing he had no way out Treville reluctantly placed the small token on the table, his internal worry building as he realized the only way Rochefort could know he had this was because he was in contact with Athos's wife, a dangerous combination if he ever saw one.

"Where did you get this?" hissed Louis, all traces of the naïve King he typically was vanished from his countenance as he stared at the token with no small look of hate.

Hesitating only briefly Treville knew he was going to have to watch his words, Moreau was a sore spot for the King who was impulsive at the best of times, add that to how the musketeer regiment had 'failed' him lately and Treville was sure it wouldn't take much from either Rochefort of the King's own mind to count D'Artagnan as guilty as Moreau.

"One of my men, D'Artagnan collapsed in the garrison late last night, my men came across that token when retracing his movements."

Rochefort narrowed his eyes, "So your man has been dealing with a wanted criminal."

Treville narrowed his eyes at the insinuation, "D'Artagnan is loyal to both France and its King. He is not the criminal you are trying to paint him as and you would do well to keep such thoughts to yourself next time."

"Next time?" hissed Rochefort, the two men seemingly forgetting whom they were now arguing in front of. "So you and your men plan to make a habit of things like this."

"ENOUGH!" snapped Louis, his voice cutting through the retort Treville had been about to snarl back and had both men shrinking visibly as they submitted to their monarch's orders.

"If D'Artagnan hasn't turned traitor then how and why is he connected to Moreau, Treville?" asked the King, his voice uncharacteristically cold.

This is what he had been worried about Treville noted offhandedly as his mind rapidly tried to come up with a valid reason for how D'Artagnan came to know a wanted criminal, something made infinitely harder when he himself didn't know. Knowing if he hesitated any longer the King would likely agree with Rochefort and order, at best, D'Artagnan's arrest, he said the first idea that came to his mind.

"Undercover," he stated, internally wincing as he said it, his mind already coming up with ideas as to how this could go horribly wrong for not only himself but for D'Artagnan.

"Undercover?" scoffed Rochefort, though it seemed the idea intrigued Louis as the King hushed him with a wave of his hand before turning his full attention to Treville.

Nodding Treville took a breath, "We heard rumors he might be back in Paris so I sent out my men to look into it. D'Artagnan was apparently able to make contact and was working to infiltrate his operation."

"Apparently?" mused Rochefort, his smug smile long since fallen from his lips as things quickly went in a different direction then he had anticipated. "You don't know for sure?"

Feeling more confident the more he spoke Treville shook his head, "I received vague word, the first I have seen of D'Artagnan since this began was when he collapsed in my regiment's stables, covered in numerous serious wounds and being rushed to the infirmary."

Louis raised an eyebrow but was, thankfully, staying serious as he asked, "Has he woken at all?"

Treville shook his head, "Not when I left, I have a physician stationed by his side with instructions to send for me the moment he wakes."

The King nodded and was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Go to him, find out what he knows, we need to know what Moreau is planning, he wouldn't risk returning if it wasn't important."

Treville nodded, that was possible the one thing all three men in the room could agree on.

"We could send the boy back under," offered Rochefort, the smug smile now returning to his face as he realized there was a way to save his plan.

"What?" stammered Treville in shock and surprise, "Absolutely not! Did you miss the part where I said D'Artagnan was injured? There is every chance whatever cover he was using has been blown; I wont put him back in that situation. If Moreau knows he's a musketeer he wont hesitate to kill him on sight!"

"He would have killed him the moment he found out," smirked Rochefort, "The fact he didn't mean's D'Artagnan's cover remains intact, he can be sent under."

"Your Majesty," begged Treville, his heart sinking at the thought of putting D'Artagnan anywhere close to Moreau, "Don't do this!"

"Rochefort makes a good point Treville," dismissed Louis, "Unless D'Artagnan knows enough of Moreau's plan to warrant it useless, send him back undercover."


	6. Return Of A Brother

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry this is up a little later than usual, I found a new Mass Effect fic to read and got a tiny bit absorbed :)**

 **On the plus side D'ARTS BACK! Figured I couldn't keep him away from you all much longer before you decided to mutiny lol :D**

 **Also I feel the need to express my love for the physician Gerald as well, as he's such a great character to write so I'm really really hoping you like him.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked Athos's idea... I kinda have the mental image of them prowling in front of the door like proper guard dogs, growling at anyone who comes close lol. You have no idea how relieved I am that you thought my Rochefort was on point character-wise, he's not a main part of the story but he will be popping up at various points so getting him right straight off the bat is a huge relief :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - The reasons behind Treville ordering the lock down will hopefully become a bit clearer in chapter 8 when he gets the chance to inform our lovely muskys of exactly who Moreau is. Haha yeah Treville kinda dug a hole for himself there, had the image of him face palming and everything :) but it just wouldn't be one of my stories if we didn't have the promise of drama :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - I feel the same way, I tried to channel my annoyance and hate towards him into his personality as I was writing him. Hate to say you'll have to deal with him a few times before this is over but it'll only be a few appearances I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha! Yep that about sums it up right there, though in Treville's defense I don't think there was anything else he could of said to defend D'Artagnan that the King would have accepted... maybe if Rochefort hadn't have been there but alas he had no other option. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm well it's me so I think it'd be pretty safe to say you're probably right to be worried lol :) Things should become clearer soon I promise. Yay I'm glad you think so, I was nervous to write Rochefort but considering the point in the show I'm kinda working on I couldn't really use the Cardinal as he's dead...Having said that it was fun trying to chose the right words for him and to get his character right so it all worked out regardless :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Treville didn't really have much choice but to say what he did as I feel like Rochefort would have shot down any other idea our lovely Captain put forth, twisting it to make D'Art seem just as guilty. We'll be learning a bit more about Moreau in chapter 8, though it'll be a little longer than that before he actually makes his appearance. Ha! Glad my hermit and recluse-like nature is good for something lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Hmm these came through a bit late for you, I was thinking I might have to moan at you tomorrow lol :D (chapter3) Ah you know you love my cliff hangers really... I have some even worse (better?) ones planned for later chapters so might want to prepare yourself now :) (chapter4) Haha yeah I do love my "lets keep them guessing" parts... well i have to keep you all hooked somehow, especially as the drama hasn't really started yet. (chapter5) Yep i think Treville might have mentally face palmed at that lol. I wont say much but I think its pretty much guaranteed he will be met with stern resistance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah the Red Guard was the last thing he needed right then, and then to deal with Louis and Rochefort! Poor Treville's in need of a stiff drink i think lol. Rochefort might be devious but Treville is a ferocious papa bear when he's men are in trouble... plus part of him really wanted to one-up Rochefort. Well hopefully today and tomorrow's chapter can clear up how D'Art's doing as heeeeeee's BACK! (sorry bit excited) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha Oh I am SOOO looking forward to writing the scene where Treville has to bring that up *rubs hands together in excitement* :D After all their guilty feelings i needed a cute brotherly moment and considering they weren't yet allowed to see D'Art that was the best I could do, though I'm glad you liked it :D Rochefort was interesting to write and I'm looking forward to his other appearances in this fic... Originally I wrote the Cardinal in but then I realized that during the point of the show this is roughly set in he's dead so that wouldn't really work. Bwhahaha Oh i LOVE your idea, I'll definitely be looking into writing that in :D I hadn't watched the video but I have now, I might use the snake reference later on though I have to say when Tom was talking about how the sword fights aren't tiring but the stairs are i was like "damn, man after my own heart right there" lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Return Of A Brother  
**

Arriving back at the garrison Treville was pleased to see all of his men had activated their lock-down protocols and despite the curiosity he could see brewing in all of their eyes, his men trust him enough to refrain from asking, knowing their Captain would tell them when it was time.

"Anything I need to know Etienne?" asked Treville as he nodded his greetings to both him and the other musketeer currently guarding the gates.

With a returning nod Etienne straightened, "Had a couple of curious passers-by who wanted to know what was going on but we managed to placate them." Treville nodded and waited for the man to continue, knowing there was something more by the clear smile tugging at the man's lips.

"Doc came out earlier," offered Etienne, smiling even more as he noticed how Treville reacted to his words. Not wanting to keep the man waiting he continued quickly, "Was about half an hour ago, said D'Artagnan might wake up soon, asked us to send you to him when you arrived."

Returning his musketeer's grin Treville nodded his thanks before turning to head towards the infirmary.

* * *

"You didn't say we couldn't wait out here," rushed Aramis quickly as soon as he saw Treville approaching, an eyebrow raised in question to their presence outside D'Artagnan's infirmary room.

Unable to resist Treville smirked, nodding at his men before moving towards the door.

"Doc said he was waking up," said Porthos hesitantly, his eyes staring longingly at the door, hating that they couldn't be by their brother's side when he awoke.

"I need to speak to him alone," stated Treville, his voice softening as he saw the genuine worry, remorse and guilt in his men's eyes. "If he's still feeling up for visitors afterwards and has no issues with you being there I will come and get you personally, you have my word."

Knowing that was likely as good as they were going to get considering what they had essentially let happen, the three men nodded solemnly before returning to the chairs they had commandeered before Treville's arrival.

* * *

The sound of the door opening garnered the attention of the senior physician, though it quickly returned to his young patient as he noticed the panic that shot through the younger man's body at the noise.

"Easy lad," soothed the physician as he ran a hand through the Gascon's hair softly while his other lightly stroked the boy's knuckles. "It's just Treville, you're safe here."

The words took a few seconds to register in the younger man's mind but eventually he was able to force his breathing to slow and calm his heart. It broke Treville's heart to see such fear in such a typically fiery personality like D'Artagnan's. This reaction also greatly increased the guilt he felt for how the meeting with the King had gone and what he might have to ask of the battered man before him before this conversation was done.

"C-Captain?" spoke a shaky voice and Treville was quick to place a gentle hand on the boy's un-bandaged shoulder as the young man seemed determined to meet his Captain standing up, or at least sitting.

"Easy D'Artagnan," ordered Treville softly as he helped the Gascon lay back down. "You're quite hurt, you shouldn't be moving around."

"Whe-Where are the others?" asked D'Artagnan in a small voice, the hurt not as well hidden as the boy might have liked but before Treville could respond Gerald spoke first, amusement clear in his voice.

"Those three haven't left since they returned earlier, impressive considering they aren't allowed in, they've been very worried about you my boy."

The confusion on D'Artagnan's pale and bruised face would have been comical had it happened in nearly any other situation though this time it was Treville who spoke up, his face and voice were a mask of calm despite the fury brewing in his eyes.

"They have been banished from your side until you say otherwise." D'Artagnan blinked sluggishly and if anything his confusion seemed to deepen so Treville continued. "Some of your injuries are weeks old D'Artagnan," explained the Captain as the young Gascon's head lowered in shame and guilt.

"Indeed," spoke Gerald, the kindly physician's eyes hardening slightly in reproach as he stepped closer to the injured man's bed. "This is hardly the first time you have found yourself in my care D'Artagnan so I would have thought you would have learned by now not to hide injuries."

Reacting instinctively and without thought D'Artagnan's body language instantly became closed off as he refused to look either man in the eyes. "I'm fine."

Gerald blinked, "My boy you collapsed in the middle of the courtyard, you've been unconscious for almost an entire day and lets not forget you can't even sit up without being in pain. You are far from fine."

"I can handle it," mumbled the Gascon, his body relaxing as he realized the truth behind the doctor's words.

With a sigh Gerald shook his head, "As I explained to Treville earlier, the only reason you lasted as long as you did is because of sheer force of will. Any number of those injuries you now bear could have had you off of duty for the duration of your recovery… All of them together and to be honest with you I'm surprised you're even awake and coherent right now."

"I know the situation with the King and Rochefort has taken a great deal of my time of late," spoke Treville, interrupting whatever attempt at a defense D'Artagnan was about to make, his voice softer and full of remorse, "but my door is always open to a musketeer in need. It's my job to oversee this regiment and that includes the well being of each man inside it. I can't do that if you're keep secrets from me D'Artagnan."

"…S-Sorry Captain."

Treville allowed himself a small soft smile at the boy's meek apology before returning to the seriousness he had entered the room with.

"I wish I could say your reasons could remain your own D'Artagnan but things are a lot more serious then I think you are aware so I'm going to have to demand you tell me everything you know about what has been happening these last few weeks."

Though his tone remained soft Treville could see the panic his words had elicited as the young man's eyes widened and flicked towards the closed doors a strange look entering them that Treville determined to be caused by one of two things.

"I will keep whatever you tell me as confidential as I can if that is what is concerning you," stated Treville, though there was a small smirk pulling at his lips that indicated he knew that this wasn't the real reason.

When D'Artagnan failed to respond apart from looking embarrassed Treville knew his initial thoughts were correct and his expression turned into a full smirk as he rose from his chair.

* * *

"That was quick," stated Athos anxiously as he tried to subtly glance around his Captain, hoping to catch a glimpse of his protégé and brother. "Is he not awake yet?" Worry was clear in his voice and part of Treville felt guilty for keeping them away from their fourth, no matter how justified the rest of him felt at the action.

"He is," nodded Treville, smiling, as all three men appeared to be struggling to chose between sagging in relief or charging into the room.

"Can… Can we see him?" asked Aramis, the hope in his eyes melted any further resolve the Captain might have had about the situation as he nodded gently.

"He's been asking for you."


	7. Awake And In Pain

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **So, our lovely D'Art is awake :) We'll be getting a glimpse of his injuries today and in the following chapters the reasons behind them will come to light so I hope you're all ready :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We still have a little bit until we find out exactly what happened to him so I'm hoping this will tide you over until then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - So far D'Art's not really been conscious long enough to tell anyone anything and he's hesitant to do so and in fact he wont be opening up to anyone until chapter ten so I'm afraid you've got a little bit of a wait... Hopefully the chapters between now and then will be enough to tide you over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm now I feel bad for making you wait even longer for D'Arts story to come out as we still have a few chapters until we get to him actually opening up but I quite like the chapters between now and then so hopefully they'll make up for the extra wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - He's been through quite a bit that's for sure, but he's not alone now so that's something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Probably good for everyone who's not D'Art as he'll be feeling all of his injuries again now that he's awake. I figured D'Arts come to depend on them so, despite how they've treated him lately, he still craves their presence when he's injured and vulnerable. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - It was hardly my fault the mass effect fic was so addictive, blame the person who wrote it lol. Well if you want D'Art's explanation of how this whole thing began you'll be waiting even longer as that's not happening until chapter 10 :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Is it bad I've already begun brainstorming ideas where I could have him complain about the stairs? XD I think I might have the perfect moment for it to happen as well so I'm definitely working it in somehow lol. Couldn't resist my OC muskys (once I remembered them again) We'll be seeing most of my regulars i.e. Issac, Favier, Alain, Blaise and Corbett popping up again not too far in the future and I even have a bit of drama with them all planned :) Oh god I just love Gerald so I'm ecstatic that you like him too! I kinda see him as a fatherly/grandfatherly presence in the regiment so he's really nice to write, especially lately with him being more sympathetic to our inseparables need to see D'Art than Treville. If you liked all those brother moments I think you'll like chapter 9 as D'Art and one of our boys are going to have pretty much the whole chapter to themselves. I really like it so I'm hoping you will too when we get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks to you epic, awesome people for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Awake And In Pain  
**

The words were barely out of Treville's mouth before he was all but pushed aside as three incredibly anxious musketeers rushed into the room, only to freeze just short of the younger man's bedside when the truth of his injuries was laid bare for all to see.

"Geez D'Art," breathed Porthos as he took in the numerous bandages covering the younger man's lightly trembling frame.

Disliking the look in each of his brothers' eyes D'Artagnan was quick to mumble an "I'm fine," only to then flinch at the look in his physician's eyes.

"We covered this only minutes ago my boy," scolded the older man, though his tone held a hint of fondness. "If you find yourself confined to a bed in my infirmary you are far from fine."

"How is he really?" asked Aramis quietly, his fingers twitching as though the man was having to consciously stop himself from checking over his younger friend.

Noticing the action the physician smiled softly before gesturing for the men to sit. "As you can see most of his wounds are concentrated on, but not limited to, his torso and back. At least three ribs are broken and the rest are undoubtedly bruised, hence why he's having trouble siting up"

D'Artagnan closed his eyes at this, not wanting to see the disappointment and worry in the eyes of his brothers. He wasn't sure if the physician could tell and was just hiding it from them but his ribs had been broken almost a week before his collapse. He had tried to wrap them himself as often as he could but had been extremely wary about broadcasting any sort of weakness which could be used against him.

"And his knee?" asked Athos quietly as he nodded to the lump under the blanket that clearly indicated some sort of padding and bandage, anger bubbling up behind his words as he thought about what his protégé and brother had suffered through while he had been too blind to notice it.

"Dislocated," explained Gerald before turning his attention to his patient as he added, "and the reason behind his collapse in the courtyard I'd wager."

At this all eyes turned to him and D'Artagnan had no option but to nod sheepishly, his pale cheeks filling with a faint pink blush as he silently cursed what happened.

"Explain," ordered Athos as he stared down his brother, his voice hard despite the plea underlining it, something D'Artagnan seemed to pick up on as he shuffled awkwardly, hissing slightly in pain before answering.

"Wasn't thinking," he mumbled, "…Just wanted to sleep… forgot about it when dismounting."

Aramis nodded, a sympathetic grimace flashing across his face, "and put pressure on it…" D'Artagnan nodded despite his brother's words were not a question. "The pain most likely sent your body over its limits, making you pass out."

"Is that everything?" asked Porthos hopefully…Hope that quickly vanished when Treville, who had been silent up until this point, snorted bitterly.

"Hardly."

All three musketeers flinched at the tone of their Captain's voice, the man's earlier anger returning as he remembered why he had been hesitant in letting the three men into the room and by the Gascon's side.

Taking pity on the three men Gerald nodded sympathetically as he placed a gentle hand on the Gascon's forehead, frowning at what he found there.

"There is deep bruising on D'Artagnan's back that has me worried about the state of his kidneys," the room went silent at that as each man stared, stunned, at the doctor. "As I mentioned to D'Artagnan, that injury alone would be enough to put him off duty for, at least, a week. Add that to the other injuries we've already discussed, plus his fractured shoulder and the numerous cuts and bruises littering his skin, all in various stages of healing and, to be frank, it's honestly a surprise he didn't collapse sooner, especially with the fever he's sporting."

"Fever?" inquired Treville, the doctor not having mentioned this too him the last time he had been in to check on the lad.

Gerald nodded, "One of the larger cuts is infected, D'Artagnan's fever's been steadily growing since he arrived but I'm keeping an eye on it."

As he explained the cause of the fever Gerald had lifted the corner of the blanket to show the men a freshly cleaned wound on the back of D'Artagnan's calf.

"Why didn't you get that looked at sooner?" demanded Aramis as he slipped into his medic-mode, his eyes never leaving the gash.

Uncomfortable with both the scrutiny and the pain D'Artagnan simply shrugged, wincing lightly as it pulled on his numerous wounds and sent a dull ache of pain through him.

"I took care of it," mumbled the Gascon, unable to contain him hum of pleasure as a cool rag was placed on his burning forehead making Porthos, the only one of his brothers close enough to hear it, smirk in amusement.

"You stitched it yourself?" asked Athos, surprise and concern clear as day in his voice and on his face.

Apparently not having learned his lesson from earlier, D'Artagnan shrugged again, a yawn developing from his wince as he fought to stay awake; the pain draught he had been given earlier was beginning to kick in.

"…'Mis taught me."

Eyes then turned to Aramis who looked like he couldn't decide whether to be proud or frustrated.

"That was for when you had no access to medical treatment!" admonished the medic, frustration clearly having won the internal battle before turning back to the physician. "Any idea what caused it?"

"A dagger most likely, aside from the infection the cut itself is quite clean," answered Gerald before adding, "Any more any you'll have to ask the boy himself. He's not been up long enough to ask many questions and most of that time has been spent chastising him for not seeking aid sooner."

Despite them not being meant that way, the musketeers took the physician's words as a chastisement of their own actions and guilt weld up in them once again. They had finally been able to see their injured brother and instead of finding out who had hurt him they were wasting time scolding him for not coming to them and getting hurt.

"Maybe we should continue this later," mused Treville with a sad smile as he nodded to D'Artagnan, who was now fighting a quickly losing battle to his exhaustion.

Gerald nodded, "I have to wake him in a few hours to keep an eye on the check on the concussion he received when he hit his head passing out," D'Artagnan's flushed in embarrassment at this but said nothing as he struggled to force his increasingly sluggish mind to follow the conversation. "I can send for you before I do so, this should give you another opportunity to find out how and why this happened."

This time Treville nodded, though somewhat reluctantly, D'Artagnan was in no shape to be answering questions at that moment and part of him was hoping to put of questioning him for as long as he could, not wanting his fears to come to life if it turned out that the Gascon didn't have the information the King so desperately wanted.

"We'll be back in a few hours then."

"We're not leaving," scowled Athos, as he remained, resolutely, in his chair, his actions pulling a sigh from Treville who, upon noticing nods of agreement from the other two inseparables, leaned over to whisper something in his lieutenant's ear.

Aramis and Porthos watched, intrigued, as a look of surprise and indecision swept over their brother's face. Clearly whatever had been said to him quickly won out as within a minute Athos was out of his chair and following Treville out of the room, all while sending the pair of them a look to follow but not before placing a gentle kiss on the now sleeping D'Artagnan's forehead.

Confused and equally torn it took both Aramis and Porthos another minute to tear themselves away from their injured brother's side, both whispering promises to return before following their Captain and brother out of the room.

* * *

"Why are we leaving?" demanded Aramis as soon as the pair met up with Treville and Athos, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he fought the urge to return to D'Artagnan's side, not liking leaving his care to someone else, even if it was someone he trusted. "D'Artagnan needs us!"

"Easy 'Mis," soothed Porthos as the larger man placed a gentle hand on the marksman's shoulder, though his eyes told he too held the same query.

"Not here," said Treville quietly, his eyes scanning their surroundings, surprising the musketeers considering they were in the garrison, "Come to my office."

* * *

"Captain…" spoke Porthos hesitantly when the door to the Captain's office locked behind them. "What's going on?"

With a sigh Treville sank into the chair behind his desk, gathering his thought for a moment before looking up to address his now worried and curious men.

"I have no idea what has caused the rifts between the four of you as of late but I believe that whatever it is has allowed a very dangerous man to get his claws into D'Artagnan… What you've seen of the boy's injuries is the least of what could have happened to him."


	8. Hidden Connections

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry this is up a little later than usual, I decided to re-word a few parts of it and it look longer than expected, though I think it flows better now so hopefully it was worth it. I really like this chapter and I'm really hoping the contents are enough to make up for the fact that D'Art wont be making an appearance.**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I feel a bit bad dragging out the explanation as long as I have things that I feel need to come out before they can have that chat, mostly its this chapter but don't worry the explanation will be soon! Our boys will offer an explanation of sorts of there own as to why they've been distant with our lovely boy tomorrow, it's one of my favourite chapters I've written so far so I'm hoping you'll look forward to it and enjoy it when it gets put up tomorrow night. Our little pup's quite stubborn :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh our boys are already determined, no need for extra motivation but that will definitely be coming their way during today's chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I had a feeling you might like it :) I have plenty whumpage/drama moments planned for our D'Art so you'll have plenty to look forward to as the story progresses... As always if you have anything in particular you'd like to see happen then let me know and I'll see what I can do :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews- Hmm I wouldn't say he's **not** angry, he's more hurt than angry but that doesn't mean he's not a bit angry at them, though we'll be seeing more of that come through tomorrow when our lovely boy's back again. I feel like he's come to depend on them and, as he has no blood family left, he was seeking them out with how vulnerable and in pain he was. He's not going to be all accepting of them right away but one of our boys will make quite a bit of leeway in that department tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art has reasons for hiding his injuries as well as he has and they'll come out in later chapters, part of it was his stubborn pride but there is more going on that has him hiding as, like i said, you'll find out in later chapters. Couldn't resist the Athos/D'Art moment, none of our boys wanted to leave but they needed to for what's going to be discussed today. Really happy you're enjoying the story so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You know how much I enjoy keeping you all guessing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have them knock Treville over in their haste but I figured with them already been on tense ground with the Captain, physically harming him might not be the way to go lol. Our little Gascon doesn't think things through sometimes... ok most times :D plus we can blame the medication he's on a little I suppose. Aramis would have forced the boy to submit to his own examination if he wasn't so unsure how the boy would react to it. Just because D'Art wanted them in the room doesn't mean he's forgiven them for the (emotional) hurt they've caused him lately (we'll be seeing more on that tomorrow) Our lovely D'Art is too stubborn for his own good sometimes but he has a good reason this time as you'll find out eventually. Yay I'm glad you liked their little brotherly moments at the end, I just couldn't help myself when it came to writing them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Hidden Connections  
**

The three inseparables paled at the thought of the injuries their beloved brother had suffered being any worse then they were but it was the first part of their Captain's words that caught their instant attention.

"Who is he?" growled the three men as one, not even realizing that they had done so until the corners of Treville's mouth tugged upwards before the seriousness of the situation brought them back down.

"Vincent Moreau," spat Treville, surprising his men slightly by the absolute hate he instilled in those two words.

While Athos and Porthos looked confused at the name Aramis looked frustrated, tilting his head to the side as he silently mumbled the name several times before looking up at Treville.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" This got his brothers attention, both clearly wanting to pounce on their third for answers but were restraining themselves due to their brother's confusion.

Treville sighed, "I wondered if you would remember, it's been over five years since he was last known to be in Paris.

Aramis's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember, his eyes widening moments later when recognition hit him, making his skin blanch much to his brother's concern and worry.

"Marsac," breathed the medic, his grip on the arms of his chair tightening to the point where the only sound in the room was the pull of the leather armrests. "You had the pair of us investigating him."

Treville nodded, sadness and guilt filling his eyes for a moment before he could collect himself and turn to the two men in the room to continue.

"Athos," said the Captain softly, silently acknowledging that Aramis needed a moment to collect himself after the painful memories of his former friend hit him hard. "Do you remember your first mission with Aramis?"

Confusion was completely etched on the swordsman's face as to why this was important but nodded anyway. He honestly didn't think he could ever forget, meeting Aramis had saved him in more ways than one and that was one of the main reasons he had been so terrified of what could happen following his brother's dalliance and infatuation with the Queen.

"Do you remember **why** I paired the two of you up?"

Athos nodded once again, he remembered both reasons, they had been pair together because of Athos's near suicidal tendencies and because… "Your partner was hurt?" stated Athos as he turned to look at Aramis, his own eyes widening as connections began to form.

Aramis snorted bitterly, "That's a bit of an understatement."

Seeing the medic wasn't quite ready to explain yet both Porthos and Athos turned back to Treville, who was watching their brother with sadness filling his face.

"We heard rumors of a new gang having shown up in the city," explained Treville, his worried eyes never leaving Aramis's pale face. "We had barely any information on the leader or exactly what their end game was but numerous nobles had already suffered at their hands and so the King was quick to demand I send some of my men out to put a stop to them before they could hurt anyone else."

"I'm assuming that didn't end well," stated Porthos carefully, flinching when Aramis snorted bitterly once more.

"Again, a bit of an understatement," with a shaky sigh the medic sat up in his chair. "Treville argued with the King, we simply didn't know enough to set up a mission, we didn't even have an exact location, just a rough area several of the gang members had been seen in somewhat frequently… We didn't even know who was running it!"

Athos blinked, surprised Treville would have approved a mission with such little information, and something the Captain seemed to notice as he sighed.

"The King was adamant, it was a bad time for him as he already had to deal with the people's outcry at taking a Spanish Queen, then he had the nobility all but demanding blood in recompense for what they had suffered. Looking back I can understand that he had little choice but to demand action but at the time and for sometime after it… well lets just say things got tense between us."

"Treville didn't want to send too many men and risk alerting the gang to our presence so myself and Marsac were sent, undercover of sorts, taking the place of the two city guards who usually patrolled the area. The idea was to gather information, get confirmation on what we already knew before sending more men in to put an end to the whole operation."

"Smart," mused Athos, agreeing with the plan that would have put the least amount of men in danger whilst also gaining information on their target.

Aramis nodded, "That's why we volunteered… Marsac… he had been a guard for a few years before entering the regiment so he had enough knowledge to pass as one of them," chuckling sadly he added, "He did however have quite a laugh explaining to me that I walked 'too much like a soldier' and that I would be made in an instant if I didn't listen to him."

"What happened?" asked Porthos softly as he reached over to gently squeeze his brother's hand, knowing how hard it was to even think about Marsac, let alone talk about him, especially to people who didn't share his opinion regarding the man.

"We… we had split up in order to cover more ground… and most guards, especially in that area, don't patrol together. From what he told me later Marsac had stumbled on a beating happening outside one of the shops… Turns out the ones doing the beating belonged to Moreau's gang and really didn't take kindly to a guard trying to put a stop to their 'fun'."

"…How bad?"

Aramis turned to his brother, tears blurring his vision as the pain the memory brought up was clear for everyone to see. "Bad enough that I thought him to be dead when I found him the next day."

The words were spoken so quietly had the rooms other occupants not been silent then there was no way they would have heard them.

Unable to watch Aramis try to speak through the memory Treville continued the explanation.

"I sent men out first thing the day after Marsac went missing as neither he nor Aramis had returned. They found Aramis cursing in both Spanish and French as he was working over a barely breathing, and badly beaten form on the ground… It took them several moments to even recognize that it was Marsac he was that bad."

Hissed curses flew from the mouths of both Athos and Porthos as both tried to digest what they had just learned whilst also dealing with the odd feelings that were bubbling up inside them at the relief that D'Artagnan had only been hurt as bad as he had.

Scowling slightly at what he was about to say Treville continued. "Someone let slip that the man in the alley had been a musketeer and that the regiment was out for blood. Moreau vanished from Paris after that. I hadn't even heard of him in years until you dropped that token on my desk."

"You're sure Moreau was responsible for Marsac?" asked Athos, not wanting to disbelieve his brother who had buried any memories of the fallen musketeer so far down it was a struggle to remember things sometimes but he had to know if this monster was now responsible for endangering the lives of two of his brothers-in-arms.

He may have hated Marsac for how he had left Aramis after everything that happened in Savoy and how he had broken his brother when he returned to the city only to announce he was after Treville's head, but the regiment had become Athos's home over the years and the knowledge that someone had hurt not one but two of his brothers was more than enough to ignite his anger.

Treville nodded, "Marsac was out for several days and in and out for longer but when he was finally coherent and able enough to speak he explained what had happened while also confirming that Vincent Moreau was the leader responsible for the gang I had sent them to investigate. His Majesty was, of course, disappointed that I could not deliver the news of Moreau's death, but his sudden departure from the city and its surrounding areas seemed to be enough to calm the masses calling for blood so he was content to let it go."

"Until now," guessed Athos, remembering the summons Treville had received only hours earlier.

Treville, once again, nodded, "Until now."

"What happens now?" asked Porthos, his worry for D'Artagnan spiking as he continued to process everything they had learned over the passed several hours.

Sighing Treville ran a hand through his hair. "Now I learn how and why D'Artagnan got himself wrapped up in Moreau's apparent return to the city as well as finding out whatever information D'Artagnan can give me regard Moreau's plans."

"Are things looking bad for D'Artagnan?" asked Athos, having noticed the tenseness of Treville's frame that hadn't relaxed even a fraction since having returned from the palace.

Hesitating for only a moment Treville nodded grimly, "That depends on what he can tell me."


	9. Apologies and Explanations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'm REALLY excited for both today and tomorrow's chapters as they're my favourite ones I've written so far! I can't wait to hear what you think of them and I'm really really hoping you love them as much as I do! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Poor Aramis had buried any and all memories of Marsac because of the pain it caused but this just brings it all back up again :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the background info, it'll probably come up again when Moreau actually gets to make his appearance, I can definitely see him taunting Aramis with it :) We'll be seeing how D'Art got mixed up tomorrow, I'm really hoping my idea makes sense and you don't all hate it. Hmm I'd imagine because Louis is a bit of a ass at times (...or most of the time) lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm the same way don't worry, Marsac gets little to no sympathy from me either. Enjoy the new chapter!

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately none of our boys get out well when I'm involved :D I have plenty evil idea running around in my head... I'm still a little undecided as to whether he'll go undercover, I have two different ideas how that whole thing could play out so we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Moreau is definitely a dangerous man and we'll be seeing how D'Art got involved with him tomorrow. :D I'm glad I'm keeping you on your toes and that you're enjoying the story so far. It's been a little slow on the whump-front I know but I have several idea which will be coming into play fairly soon so we have those to look forward to :D Oooh very nice, you gone anywhere nice? I'm looking forward to my holiday but that's not until November so I've got a bit of a wait until then... though I have this to keep me occupied so that's good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - When isn't D'Art in big trouble when I'm involved lol :D The whole Marsac thing will likely pop up again once Moreau actually gets to make his appearance, I kinda see him as the sort of person who'd have no trouble taunting and mocking Aramis with it... Oh and on a completely unrelated note... You know that Savoy idea I mentioned? I've been having SOOO many ideas for it so it will DEFINITELY be happening, it may even be up sometime soon if I have the time to make a start on it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Moreau's pretty bad, your opinion of him will only sink tomorrow I think when we learn how D'Art got mixed up with him. The whole Marsac thing will probably reappear when Moreau does as he's the kind of baddie who likes to taunt and mock his enemies when he has the upper hand. Things aren't going to be pleasant for any of our boys when we really get going in a few chapters time but yeah things wont be kind to D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Gotta love a bit of drama and tension :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist the Marsac moment. I wasn't going to have it originally but I figured it would help explain how Treville knew of Moreau and why Moreau disappeared without being caught... Plus I really really liked the idea of having another of our boys having history with Moreau as there's scope to explore that later on when the man himself makes an appearance. I may have over exaggerated how much of today's chapter they have on their own (but it is still my favourite) I think I was thinking of tomorrows chapter as they definitely (i checked this time) have the entire chapter just the pair of them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Apologies and Explanations  
**

Upon their return to the infirmary several hours later each of the four men were determined to get answers out of its occupant. For the inseparables the time apart from their brother, coupled with learning more about the man responsible for his injuries had each of them fighting back waves of guilt, each hating themselves for getting so lost in their own problems they didn't even notice the pain their youngest was in.

Through the explanation of the regiments' first encounter with Moreau the three men were terrified that their Captain would rescind their allowance into D'Artagnan's room, a thought that had them tensing the entire walk there, relaxing minutely when Treville nodded towards the door with a knowing smirk before following them in afterwards.

* * *

"Hey kid," greeted Porthos warmly upon seeing his brother sitting up in bed, he and the other inseparables quickly returning to the chairs they had been sat in during their first visit. "Good to see you awake."

D'Artagnan was, unfortunately, unable to verbally answer his brother as he was too busy trying not to cry out in pain as Gerald applied a balm on his nearly black bruises on his back, unintentionally giving his brothers their first look of the damage done.

"Is… Is that a **boot** print?" snarled Athos as he jumped up from his chair to stalk over to his protégé's side, missing the younger man's flinch at the anger in his voice.

"What?" demanded both Porthos and Aramis as they quickly followed Athos to crowd the boy, gaping at the deep purple bruise on D'Artagnan's upper back that, quite clearly, resembled a boot print.

D'Artagnan said nothing, merely turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, seemingly uncomfortable with the inquiry, something Gerald seemed to pick up on as he was quick to finish applying the balm before easing the Gascon's bruised arms into a soft cotton shirt, effectively hiding the damage.

"I'll need to rebind those ribs of yours soon but I think you're good for now so I'll let you speak to the Captain and your brothers in peace," smiled Gerald as he fluffed up the pillows surrounding the Gascon before settling him back on the bed. Follow a quiet whisper to Treville the physician excused himself from the room, letting the five men talk in peace.

"How're you feeling D'Art?" asked Aramis softly, a sadness entering his eyes as he took in the numerous bandages covering his youngest brother.

"And **don't** say fine," interrupted Athos the second D'Artagnan opened his mouth, knowing full well what the younger man was going to say.

Scowling at his mentor briefly before turning his attention back to Aramis D'Artagnan sighed, shuffling slightly as the pain in his body made itself known once more.

"…Sore," admitted the Gascon

Porthos snorted, though it was with forced humor, "Not surprised, you look like someone used you as a punching bag."

"I gave as good as I got," defended D'Artagnan as he sent his brother an affronted look, this time bringing out a proper chuckle from the larger man.

"You shouldn't have had to, to begin with," grumbled Athos, though before anyone else could say anything Treville placed his hand on D'Artagnan's foot, bringing the boy's attention to him.

"We're going to have to talk D'Artagnan," stated the Captain, frowning when D'Artagnan once again turned his head to the side, shutting himself off. "I don't know how you got involved with the likes of Vincent Moreau but –"

D'Artagnan's eyes shot open and if the musketeers hadn't been concerned before they definitely were upon seeing the pure fear burning brightly in the Gascon's eyes.

"H-Ho-How?"

Without a word Treville pulled out the token the three senior inseparables had given him earlier, showing the boy and not missing the way he quite visibly flinched at the sight of it. "Athos and the others found this earlier while trying to figure out what happened to you. This isn't the first time that Moreau has come to my attention, I would recognize that sigil anywhere."

When D'Artagnan remained silent, his fear-filled eyes remaining locked on the token Treville sighed.

"D'Artagnan," he began softly, the tone catching the Gascon's attention and, briefly, pulling it from the token that he was quick to return to his pocket. "You should know that Rochefort has called for you to be punished accordingly for 'conspiring' with a known and dangerous criminal."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the three senior inseparables, curses and promises of pain flying from their mouths, as D'Artagnan remained silent, seemingly in shock as he stared at his Captain with wide eyes.

Raising a hand to silence the protests from the other musketeers Treville turned his attention back to the Gascon. "I was able to convince the King that I had heard rumors of Moreau's return and had sent you undercover to find out what his plans were. That placated the King but it wont for long if I can't give him something, so I **need** you to tell me what you know and how this happened."

Silence followed Treville's words as the men waited for D'Artagnan to speak, but to their surprise, and frustration, the Gascon simply turned his head into his shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut as he refused to speak.

"D'Artagnan you need to talk to us," stressed Athos as he tried to refrain from glaring at the boy's stubbornness. "We can't help you if you don't talk to us."

"Help?" spat D'Artagnan as his head snapped to the side, his eyes narrowing into such harsh a glare it actually shocked the swordsman. "I **came** to you for help! I went to each of you! More than once! **You** turned **me** down! **You** ignored **me!** And **now** you want me to talk!?"

Guilt, shame and remorse shot through the bodies of the inseparables like a punch to the gut as they could do nothing to refute their brother's words. They knew they had failed the Gascon but to actually hear him say it was an entirely different and infinitely more painful thing.

"Can I talk to him?" asked Aramis quietly as he sent pleading looks to his brothers and Captain, "alone?"

It took a minute or two and none of the men looked overly pleased but eventually the other three nodded in agreement and left the room, leaving the still fuming Gascon alone with the guilt ridden marksman.

"You're right," whispered Aramis, his head down as he tried to contain the tears that wanted to burst forth at how terribly he had failed his brother and what happened because of that failure. When D'Artagnan blinked, seemingly having not expected anyone to agree with him, Aramis continued. "You did come to us, we brushed you off, too wrapped up in our own problems to even hear yours and I… we can never apologize enough for that."

D'Artagnan looked a bit uncomfortable with how this conversation was going but as he remained silent Aramis took that as a sign to continue.

"A lot of what's happened is my fault and while I can't explain everything I hope you know I never intended for you or anyone to suffer because of my actions.

"…Aramis?" whispered D'Artagnan hesitantly but it was like the medic hadn't even heard him as he continued to talk.

"I… I did something," admitted the medic hesitantly as he forced his head up to look into his brother's pain and confusion filled eyes. "Something stupid that, while I don't for a second regret, could and will most likely have disastrous consequences if anyone found out."

"Aramis are you in trouble?" asked the Gascon worriedly, his earlier anger long forgotten as he scanned his brother for any obvious signs. "Are you hurt?"

The marksman then found himself unable to contain the bitter chuckle that left his lips. "You're the one who has been hurt and you're worried about me?"

The disbelief in his brother's voice seemed to confuse the Gascon as he simply replied, "You're my brother."

Those simple words allowed a few tears to spill from Aramis's eyes as the medic quickly moved to grab one of D'Artagnan's bandage covered hands, squeezing gently as he struggle to compose himself.

"I acted recklessly," admitted the medic, "I've put all of those I care about in great danger and because I know what will happen to you should it come out that you knew, I remained silent."

D'Artagnan's head tilted to one side, "Athos?"

Another chuckle left the marksman, somehow sounding equal parts bitter and fond, before he continued his explanation, though a warm, soft expression filled his face the more he spoke of their morose friend. "Athos learned the truth almost immediately and without my telling him. He is terrified of the consequences of my actions and how they will impact not only myself but also all of us, and rightly so. Our illustrious leader doesn't always handle his emotions well so his fear has been coming out as anger and I… well I'm too hard headed to always recognize that."

The pair shared a small chuckle at that but sombered quickly as Aramis continued, "I realize my actions caused the rifts between us that left you without aid when you most needed it and I can never make something like that right, nor can I apologize enough but I also can't see you punished for something not your fault so I need you to talk to us, we're here now, let us help. We almost lost you to Moreau, something I swore would never happen after what happened to Marsac."

"Marsac?"

Blinking as he realized he had said the last part out loud Aramis nodded grimly before explaining, as Treville had done earlier, what had befallen the former musketeer at Moreau's hands all those years ago.

"He was barely breathing when I found him the next day," admitted the marksman quietly, his grip on the Gascon's hand tightening to the point of pain, though D'Artagnan said nothing as he allowed his brother to continue talking, knowing how painful it was to even think about let alone talk about.

"He was in surgery for hours when we got him back and developed several infections from being left out in that alley overnight. We were worried he would never fight again and would be forced to retire his commission but thankfully that didn't happen… although it might have been better if it had given one of his first missions back was… S-Savoy."

"Aramis…"

"So," coughed the medic, infusing his voice with false cheer as he quickly wiped his cheeks, "I promised myself I wouldn't lose a brother to Moreau and I definitely don't plan on letting you suffer whatever Rochefort is planning just because the man hates our regiment. If you don't want to talk to me I understand, I'm pretty much the reason this happened, but please, please talk to someone."

Silence followed Aramis's words and after a few moments he let out a resigned sigh before getting to his feet, intending to leave his brother alone as he felt his presence was now unwanted. As he turned to leave he felt his brother's bandaged hand weakly grasp his wrist.

Turning back to look at his brother he was surprised by not only the fear but the determination and… shame, in his eyes, a wide smile breaking out across his face despite the situation when D'Artagnan nodded shakily, weakly pulling the musketeer's arm until the medic returned to his seat, both men bracing themselves for the conversation that was about to follow.


	10. A Gascon's Tale

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **OMG over 5000 views and 100 reviews! I love how much you all seem to be enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it as it progresses.**

 **Today's been quite good fanfic wise as not only did I reach over 100 reviews but I also managed to get passed a point on a later chapter I've been stuck on for a few days now... plus it leads into some lovely whumpage! My evil mind is practically purring with all the possibilities :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Miisakee: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're liking it so far :) We'll be looking into how D'Art got involved with Moreau today, I kinda saw it that once the event described happened that D'Art would have gone to his brothers but of course they were too wrapped up in other things and so brushed him off, leaving him no choice. I LOVED writing the pair of them in yesterday's chapter and today's as they have the whole chapter to themselves, hopefully I've still kept them in character. Oooh thanks for point out the grammar mistakes, I am trying but I think I end up skipping things when proof reading (which defeats the purpose of a proof read I know). Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the yell, I figured that although he might be okay with things considering he has other things to worry about, when they mentioned how he should have spoken to them it was like they were scolding him and I just couldn't not see him reacting to that. After that outburst I figured the one thing that would help D'Art open up is to know something about what's going on... plus Aramis is feeling really guilty. There's still more to come then what's explained today but hopefully its enough of a start to answer some of your questions :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Art was a just a little pissed at them considering it sounded like they were scolding him and our boy just couldn't stay silent with that... plus he's still quite emotionally hurt by how they treated him, though he does understand a bit better now. Oh don't worry our lovely Athos is planning all kinds of things he wants to do to Moreau when they get their hands on him. If you wanted to hug Aramis yesterday you'll probably want to hug D'Art today, just fair warning :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We'll be learning some of it today, hopefully it will be enough to answer some of your questions, though there is more to come in later chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - Glad you liked the Marsac bit, it'll pop up again at a later date as well most probably. They're going to be feeling bad for pushing him away for a little while now. There's not a whole lot they can do help wise right at the moment but they'll do their best. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - If you want D'Art/Aramis moments then you might enjoy this chapter as they have the entire chapter to themselves and they'll probably have a couple of other moments just the two of them as the story progresses. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I can't quite decide if he was angry, hurt or a bit of both but now Aramis has... kinda, explained things to him he's probably going to be a little less hurt, though it wont go away completely just yet. Aramis is having a bit of a self-deprecating moment as he figures the reason D'Art didn't get help from either himself or Athos was because both men were wrapped up in what Aramis did and because of that neither of them were there completely for Porthos, which made the man even more stressed and more likely to push D'Art aside when he came to them, so he's currently feeling like a lot of this is his fault. Ooooh that sounds nice, am a little jealous now, I've just got work and rain lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I LOVED writing Aramis in that last chapter. I was a bit nervous about it though as I wanted to make him emotional and raw but also getting the point across that he regrets the consequences of his actions but not really the actions themselves if that makes sense. The response has been positive so I'm hoping I've managed to do that and now it's D'Arts turn to be vulnerable and open up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about, that you take the time to review when you can always makes me happy regardless of how often you might be able to do it :D Hope you had/are having a good holiday! Yay I'm really glad you're still enjoying it, I've worked out exactly how my lovely OC's are going to show up and what role they're going to play so we have that to look forward to in a few chapters time :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - With D'Art's injuries it's a bit hard to play them down when they're on such plain view... Doesn't mean our boy wont try though lol :) In all fairness Athos and Porthos are out for blood anyway with how badly D'Art's hurt but Treville and the desire to know what happened to D'Art is enough to give them restraint. I'm loving the Aramis/D'Art moments, I figured he'd probably have the gentlest approach of the three which is what our injured pup needs right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know, I know, we'll be learning some of how this has happened today although there is still more to come. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thank you! I love the responses this story has received so far, over 100 reviews and they're all positive :D Oh yeah Moreau himself is bad but his men are just as ruthless when they want to be, we'll be seeing more of that in later chapters when Moreau eventually shows up (it will happen soon I promise) D'Art took Athos's words to be almost scolding and our boy wasn't going to just take that quietly. He's quite hurt/angry with how they've treated him lately and even though that's decreased a bit now Aramis has kinda explained things it wont go away too quickly. Aramis definitely see's what's happened to his brother as being his fault. If he hadn't slept with Queenie then he and Athos wouldn't have been at odds meaning they would have listened when D'Art had come to come... Plus they would be open and available to help Porthos and so he wouldn't have been so stressed and therefore could have helped D'Art as well... Though saying that he doesn't regret sleeping with her, just the consequences following it if that makes sense. I can't wait to hear what you think of today's chapter. There's more explanation to come but it'll be a few chapter before that happens, hopefully this is enough to answer some questions though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: A Gascon's Tale  
**

"Did you want me to get Treville and the others?" inquired Aramis softly, not entirely sure if his younger brother was comfortable telling everyone what had been going on, even though he was also sure said brother knew that Aramis would inform the others regardless.

After barely a moments hesitation D'Artagnan shook his head, unable and unwilling to deal with the possible responses his other brothers and Captain might have to his story.

Aramis nodded, understanding the younger man's concerns all too well, having faced similar after the events of Savoy when his life took a dark turn for a while. "Whenever you're ready D'Art," he said gently, smiling reassuringly at the clearly nervous younger man. "Take your time."

* * *

Taking a deep breathe D'Artagnan glanced down at his bandaged hands, having decided it might be easier to talk about if he didn't look at his brother.

"It… it started after we dealt with Athos's wife and rescued... Constance," said the Gascon quietly, faltering slightly as the name of his beloved escaped his lips and Aramis couldn't help be feel guilt at not even noticing the heartbreak their brother had suffered.

"She… she doesn't want me you know," mumbled the Gascon bitterly, sadness flooding his voice. "Asked me to stay away."

Unsure of what to say Aramis simply took one of D'Artagnan's hands in to his own, offering it a soft squeeze, knowing it would do little good and in fact might make the boy's pain worse if he mentioned the pain he had seen in Constance's face when she had mentioned to them before about her separation from their Gascon.

"I… I didn't think I could keep up an act around you and the others so I left to find somewhere to drink."

Smirking Aramis couldn't help himself, "Ah yes we found your tavern of choice... Charming place that."

Snorting quietly D'Artagnan shook his head, "Just didn't want to be found, plus I figured the drinks would be cheap."

"We wouldn't have judged you, you know?" said Aramis softly, hating that his brother felt he would have had to keep up an act or a mask around them, "You'll probably not find anyone as experience in heartbreak as us and I speak for the three of us when I say we would have rather you had drunk with us so we could make sure you got home safe, the streets of Paris are hardly the safest a night and are even less so when you walk them drunk, take it from someone who's had to rescue our dear Athos from a mugging more than once as he's stumbled back from a binge."

Shrugging weakly with his less injured shoulder D'Artagnan decided to change topics from his heartbreak and continue on with the story.

"I was… two bottles in when he turned up."

"Moreau?"

D'Artagnan tensed at the name but nodded sharply regardless "He didn't introduce himself then, I found that out at our next meeting."

This time it was Aramis who tensed. Logically he knew D'Artagnan must have met Moreau more than once during the last few weeks but after reliving what had befallen Marsac at the man's hands the mere thought of his brother having more than one meeting with the man sent his protective side into overdrive.

Seemingly ignorant of his brother's thoughts D'Artagnan continued.

"I tried to get him to leave at first… I went there to be alone, I wasn't exactly going to be the best company, and especially around someone I didn't know. But…" D'Artagnan squeezed his eyes shut, something that had alarm bells ringing in Aramis's mind.

"But?"

"But he showed me a document… it had my father's signature on it."

Silence followed D'Artagnan's words as Aramis tried to reign in his anger towards Moreau. He, like all of the inseparable, knew how much of a tender and sore subject D'Artagnan's father was even a year on from his death so it irked the musketeer to no end that Moreau had somehow found that and used it against their youngest.

"D'Art?" he said softly, once again gently squeezing the younger man's hand, hating the pain he saw in the Gascon's eyes as they flickered up to meet his briefly before returning to staring at his hands.

"Did… Did I ever tell you about my mother?" asked D'Artagnan almost silently, the pain in his voice ringing out for all to hear.

Scrunching his brows in confusion as to how this was relevant Aramis shook his head. "We assumed she had passed given your refusal to speak of her and after your father we felt it better to not mention it less it cause you more pain."

Smiling sadly D'Artagnan took a deep breath. "She was sick, really sick for a long time. I was only eight or so but I remember by father taking on any additional work he could to pay for her medicine, I lost count of the amount of times I found him passed out at the dinner table because he was so overworked and couldn't gather the strength to make it to bed."

"Oh mon ami…"

"Turns out my father took a loan out to pay for some of her more expensive medicines… a loan I recently found out he agreed to pay back by 'any means necessary' and that became my responsibility when he died."

Hating where this story seemed to be going Aramis remained silent, seeing how hard it was for his brother to talk about. Inwardly he was glad D'Artagnan had decided to talk to just him and not the others as well as he knew the way the boy's mother had died would remind Porthos of his own mother's death and the loan would anger Athos, who could most likely have paid it off for the boy had he not been focused of his feud with Aramis.

"He told me to meet him the next day to discuss how I was going to pay it back and that if I didn't then he would go to the King and demand recompense by way of my family's farm… I couldn't do that Aramis! Both of them are built it, it's all I have left of them!"

"Easy D'Art you're going to pull your wounds."

It took a couple of moments but eventually D'Artagnan did calm and Aramis was quick to help him drink some water laced with a weak pain draught, having picked up on the hiss of pain the boy couldn't hide.

"I'm assuming these injuries are from your 'payment'?"

With shame filling his eyes D'Artagnan nodded weakly, his breathing becoming labored the more they talked.

"He had me fight," explained the Gascon, "He'd pit me against his men and for every fight I won he'd knock off part of the debt, though…"

The glint in his brother's eyes both worried and intrigued the medic as he found himself unable to not ask for more clarification.

"I don't think he was expecting me to be any good," answered D'Artagnan with a small smirk, his words making Aramis bark out a laugh.

"I bet that pissed him off."

Flinching slightly at the thought of Moreau being mad D'Artagnan played it off with a shrug. "More so his men. It was just hand to hand to begin with but the more I won the dirtier they fought," he nodded towards the gash on his leg making Aramis frown and clench his hands into fists.

"Moreau didn't mind as it meant I lost more but then he started adding to the debt every time I lost and when I protested…"

Anger narrowed his vision as the leather of his gloves groaned painfully, his hand clenching so tight he was sure his nails would have pierced his skin had he not been wearing the gloves.

"D'Art," he said carefully, doing everything possible to keep the anger and pure fury from his voice as he took in how his brother had been curling into himself the more he spoke and how afraid of the man he seemed to be.

"D'Art, what did he do?"

Wincing slightly at the anger he heard in his brother's voice D'Artagnan knew he had to answer honestly and so, after taking a deep breath he lifted his face to look his brother in the eyes.

"He fractured my shoulder, broke another couple of my ribs and gave me these," he explained emotionless as he weakly pointed to the bruises Aramis was shocked he hadn't noticed darkening around his throat.


	11. A Gascon's Tale II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **You have no idea how relieved I am that the whole backstory/how D'Art got involved thing seems to have gone down well. I really liked the idea and I have plenty of plans to reference it in later chapters so I'm glad you all seem to like it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - BWHAHAHA your review made me laugh! Quite a good thing to wake up to :D I'll be going into more detail on the whole Moreau/D'Art thing in several chapters time when Moreau finally gets to make his appearance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

the dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - I have such fun writing D'Art/Aramis moments so I'm really glad you enjoy them as well :) It seems a bit odd to say that I'm glad you hate a character but you know what I mean. I'm really looking forward to him making his appearance and I have so many evil ideas running through my mind as to what he could have in store for our boys :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Will it make you feel better if I promise Moreau wont survive this story? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - An ever growing line it seems :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'm not sure if they will learn about Mis and the Queen... I can see a situation where it would come out and to be honest I'd love to write their reactions so I'm not saying no. We'll just have to see how the story goes. If D'Art goes undercover 'Mis wont be with him unfortunately as he'll be dealing with problems of his own :D That being said he and Moreau will get to meet at some point and Moreau has not forgotten Marsac so expect a bit of drama there. That's one of the main reasons I had Aramis be the one he talked to, I think both Porthos and Athos would be too angry to simply stay silent and let him get it out... Though that's not to say Aramis isn't furious, he's just channeling his inner priest. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - There's a bit more going on than just the loan as we'll see in later chapters but yeah that's the main reason he got involved. I might do a flashback scene of when this all began and D'Art approaching them for help, haven't decided yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Things are only going to get for all our boys (but especially D'Art) I'm afraid. My evil mind has been conjuring idea after idea as to what scenarios could happen :D as usual though, if you have anything you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Miisakee: Thanks for the review - Hmm interesting, you'll have to let me know when we've seen a bit of Moreau if you still think that... I agree, definitely less pressure with only one person. Don't worry about the whole LeBarge thing, I haven't forgotten. It's very very briefly mentioned here in this chapter but it'll pop up again in a later chapter and hopefully more information will have come out at that point so it'll all make a bit more sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bringing Moreau to life is a lot of fun, and we haven't even had him appear properly yet! I absolutely can't wait until he show up and the whumpage/drama can really start :D At the moment it looks like it'll probably be around chapter15/16ish that he appears (but don't hold me to that!) I've just finished writing chapter 14 today which has a reappearance of Rochefort which was SOOOO much fun to write so fingers crossed you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it when we reach that point. Really really happy you're enjoying the story so far! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you like the backstory, I know it's probably being a bit slow whumpage/drama wise but I promise I do have some devious ideas in the works which should be happening fairly soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis was definitely channeling his inner priest when they spoke, though the anger he feels for what he's learned will be coming out today :) There's a little more going on than just the loan but you'll have to wait a bit to find out what :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - That's a bit of an understatement... but they're a lot of fun to write when they're mad :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha they are indeed :D though I can't guarantee they'll be kicking anything for a little bit what with what I've got planned for them mwhaha :D Aramis might have seemed all calm and collected but his rage at what's happened to our lovely pup is definitely building and I think the bruises around his throat might have been the last straw for our lovely medic as you'll see today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Technically this review was for a completely different chapter but regardless I'll respond here :D I'm definitely glad to be back and it's great to hear from you :D I hope you have a fun binge :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Gascon's Tale II  
**

Anger, deep and primal welled up inside the normally relaxed medic but before he could do anything about it the door to the infirmary opened, successfully startling both musketeers while also making the Gascon flinch in what Aramis could only assume was fear.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you leave it there for now," stated Gerald as he strode forward into the room, smiling apologetically at the Gascon, the doctor having noticed the flinch. "I need to bind those ribs and D'Artagnan needs rest."

As if the doctor's words reminded the Gascon's body of the pain and exhaustion it felt the younger man let out a large yawn only moments later, bringing a small chuckle from both the rooms other occupants.

"Can we return later?" asked Aramis hopefully as he rose from his chair, ignoring the cries from his body as he moved for the first time in a while. His eyes flickered from both the physician to his brother, not wanting to force his presence if was unwanted but dearly praying he would be allowed to return.

Gerald frowned, "It will have to wait until the morning now," he answered, nodding to the darkening sky out of the window, surprising Aramis as he realized just how long he and D'Artagnan had been talking. Having received his answer from the doctor Aramis's eyes returned to D'Artagnan, who seemed both uncomfortable with the idea and surprised his brother would ask permission when he never had before. Upon receiving a small stiff nod from the younger man Aramis leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Rest well mon ami, we will see you in the morning."

* * *

When he heard the door close behind him Aramis waited all of three seconds before he snarled in anger, unthinkingly punching the wall, though he barely registered the pain that move caused.

"'Mis?" called a concerned voice and it took a few moments before the now heavily panting musketeer could lift his head from where it had fallen to his chest and turn to look at his brother.

"Did you break it?" asked Athos sternly as he nodded to the fist still resting against the wall.

Aramis blinked in confusion for a moment before he realized what Athos meant and the pain from the punch finally registered in his mind making him hiss as he unfurled his hand, the musketeer clenching and unclenching it several times with a grimace on his face before he shook his head.

"Sore not broken."

"Aramis…"

The medic's head shot up the moment his Captain's voice reached his ears and, without thinking or wasting a second, the musketeer stormed over to the man, standing mere inches from his now surprised Captain.

"Tell me we're handling this," snarled the marksman, his fury leaking out despite his attempts to calm himself. "The King may not hold us in high regard right now but if you tell me the red guard are handling this I swear…"

"Easy 'Mis," soothed Porthos as he placed a hand on the marksman's tense shoulder, a silent sigh of relief leaving him as he noted the man didn't brush him off. "What'd the whelp tell ya that's got you all riled up?" Though his tone was light they could all hear the concern underlying them, it took a lot to get Aramis as angry as he was right now and the larger man wasn't entirely sure if he could handle knowing what had happened to his brother to bring out that side of the medic, especially given how part of the boy's injuries could be blamed on them.

"Did you know he was strangled?" growled Aramis, completely ignoring his brother's question despite allowing his hand to remain on his shoulder. The medic's words ignited both shock and anger in the other two inseparables as they all waited for Treville's response.

With a sigh Treville nodded, "I noticed the bruises when he was first brought in… Did he tell you how they occurred, or how he got wrapped up in this to begin with?"

Aramis nodded sharply, his gaze drifting back to the now closed infirmary door before he gestured the others to follow him. "Not here."

* * *

Silence, that is what followed Aramis's recount of the conversation he had had with D'Artagnan, the medic, whilst still furious, had calmed some, enough to read the emotions flashing across his brothers faces.

Porthos was barely holding himself back, the need and desire to punch something, much like Aramis himself had done earlier, was clearest and Aramis could imagine why...

The larger musketeer knew all to well how it felt to watch a mother slowly waste away, his own had perished when he was a young teen but it was the kind of pain that never truly left. Despite the circumstances being different, his own passing from starvation whereas D'Artagnan's passed from illness, the larger man could intimately relate to that feeling of helplessness one could only feel from being forced to someone you loved slowly die in front of you.

To Porthos, the fact that Moreau had had the gall to use a dead man's desperate attempt to save his wife as blackmail against said man's grieving son was one of the main things the criminal needed punishing for. He, like the rest of their brothers, had seen how the death of Alexandre D'Artagnan affected their youngest and he could only imagine how desperate their baby brother had been to protect the one thing he had left of both of his parents.

Athos, now the swordsman was harder to read as he was trying extremely hard to keep his emotions in check but Aramis knew the musketeer was likely feeling it more than the rest of them.

From day one, D'Artagnan had been close to the lieutenant, getting closer to the man than even Porthos or Aramis had managed in the years they had known each other. The Gascon held a deep respect for each of his brothers but for Athos he had, and likely always would hold a deeper, almost hero-worship amount of respect and love. It was this respect and love that help the senior swordsman cut down the dangerous amount of drinking he had been subjecting his body to as he unconsciously tried to become the role model the younger man was clearly making him out into.

Aramis knew that, like the rest of them, Athos considered them all to be family but the swordsman had admitted once, in a very drunken confession, that D'Artagnan reminded him very much of his deceased brother so to him, this whole situation was proof that he had failed his baby brother not once but twice, almost losing him just as many times.

* * *

"What is it Aramis?" inquired Treville, pulling the musketeer from his silent assessment of his brothers.

Sighing Aramis stared hard at his now bruising hand, wincing slightly as he unfurled it from the fist he had unconsciously made. "…It's probably nothing," he admitted quietly, not missing the looks his words earned him.

"Clearly not if it's troubling you."

"It's just…" Aramis sighed, running his uninjured hand through his hair, taking a moment before lifting his head to look his Captain in the eye. "I feel like there's more that he didn't tell me."

"I imagine there's plenty he didn't have time to explain before Gerald entered."

Aramis shook his head, "No I mean about how he got wrapped up in all this."

"You think he's lying?" asked Athos, surprise clear in his voice despite the expressionless mask he was desperately trying to exude.

"NO!" exclaimed Aramis, shaking his head violently, "Nothing could have made D'Artagnan lie about something like that."

"Then what 'Mis?"

"He's scared," Aramis shook his head, "No he's terrified… D'Artagnan's had beatings before. I mean LeBarge even all but destroyed the home he's trying to protect yet he never had felt an ounce of fear for him."

"He has a point," agreed Porthos grimly as he shared a look with Athos, noting that the stoic musketeer also seemed to agree with their brother's assessment.

Treville sighed, "I hate to do it but we'll need to find out what else D'Artagnan is hiding regarding this, I don't want Rochefort to be able to bring anything to the King that we can't counter or have a damn good explanation for."

The three men sighed in relief, glad their Captain trusted their judgment on this.

"What do we do in the meantime?" asked Porthos, "Doc aint gonna let us talk to him until the morning."

"Get something to eat and rest up, with Moreau involved this could go from bad to worse in the blink of an eye, I want the three of you prepared."

"But –"

"There's nothing else to be done tonight, take the time when you can… trust me, we're all going to need it."


	12. Hope and Fear

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so I seem to be loving the whole D'Art/Aramis relationship-thing at the minute as they have another moment today, as well as a very brief return to some people I'm hoping you'll be excited to see again!**

 **Notes On Review:**

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Moreau is definitely not going to make things easy for our boys. I'm a few chapters ahead writing-wise and he's just about to make his first proper appearance and while I wont spoil it I will say he'll be living up to the evil reputation he's built up so far this story :D I haven't quite decided if he'll open up about what's got him so scared but it will come out eventually, I'm just trying to figure out which has the most drama/whumpage potential lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Interesting you mentioned Rochefort as he'll be appearing again in chapter 14, I had sooo much fun writing that chapter hopefully you'll enjoy reading it when we reach that point even though it has toadtwat in it :D I haven't definitively decided how Moreau will meet his end, I have a couple of ideas but none seem quite right considering the things he's going to get up to before he meets his inevitable end :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - That he has, even if he doesn't know it yet, our boys are out for blood and they're determined to get it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you're enjoying it so much, though the 5 second thing might be due to chapter length lol, I am trying to get them longer (tomorrow one's fairly long compared to how they've been so far) but I tend to get to the end and realize that the only way to make it longer would be to either combine two chapters or waffle a bit and I find I have a habit of unnecessary waffling sometimes so I'm trying to keep things like that to a minimum lol. We'll be seeing what's making D'Art so scared in a few chapter's time once Moreau actually gets to make his appearance. Ahhh Remy! Oh I loved writing him, he was definitely my favourite character to write in that story and definitely one of my all time favourite OC's to write, so you have no idea how much you've just made my day by saying he's your favourite :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I think Aramis was thinking the same thing, more of D'Art's story will be coming out in a few chapter's time so hopefully the wait wont be too long... and we have a bit of drama coming to keep in a couple of chapter's time which should help keep you occupied until then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - For the drama I have planned coming very soon, getting some sleep is probably the best thing they could do right now :D Furious Aramis was a lot of fun to write and we'll be seeing that side of him many times through this story I think, along with furious Athos and Porthos... Considering this is me we're talking about I think it's very likely that the idea you suggested will happen :D *rubs hands in eager anticipation* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Moreau is making his appearance fairly soon and it'll be then that we'll be learning what else has happened between them. I'm really happy you're liking this story so much so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Personally I think Aramis deserved a medal for keeping his cool the entire time he was with D'Art as he was pretty furious :) Glad you're enjoying it so far, more of the backstory will come out when Moreau makes his appearance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - BWHAHAHA Oh now I've got the image of them all in a spa getting facials and mani-pedies XD Though knowing me, they'd somehow find trouble even there lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art turns into a little kid when's he's hurt and tired (at least he does in my head) We've got some big drama moments coming up so I'm getting all the cute brotherly moments I can get in before that happens lol. I kinda feel that, with such a strong relationship that the inseparables have, that they'd be able to read each other and do the whole silent communication thing so I very much enjoyed getting to play with that idea a bit in that chapter. Couldn't resist the whole D'Art reminding him of Thomas thing... It's just too cute to pass up and is always a lot of fun to write and explore... Well it wouldn't be one of my stories if things didn't take an ominous turn at some point :D I have MANY evil ideas running through my mind at the moment so anything could happen :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Hope and Fear  
**

"Athos!"

At the sound of his name all three senior members turned, sending questioning looks to the new arrival as they nodded their greetings.

"Issac, Favier," nodded the swordsman with as much civility as he could muster considering his darkening mood.

"We heard what happened to D'Artagnan," said Favier gently, immediately noticing how the three men before them tensed at the reminder of their young companion. "How is he doing? Gerald wouldn't tell us anything when he came out earlier"

"He'll be off duty for a couple of months at least," explained Aramis, knowing without even looking that his brother would not be willing to talk about their little brother's numerous injuries. "But he was awake and coherent earlier and the physician seems confident in his recovery."

Both Issac and Favier smiled at that, relief clear in their faces at the news that he hadn't suffered any career or life ending injuries.

"What do you need?" asked Issac, his smile now gone as he stared at Athos with a completely serious expression.

"Didn't you guys just get back?" asked Porthos, though inwardly he was touched by their comrade's offer, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Issac shook his head; "You guys had our back in that mission the other month, and I would have earned more than the one new scar without your help. This is the least we can do." Favier nodded his silent agreement to his brother's words, "So, what can we do? What do you need?"

"We can't do anything until we get more information from D'Artagnan," explained Athos, having realized neither man was going to take no for an answer, something that helped calm the rage burning inside him. "Treville's hoping we can get a location from him in the morning, we could use the extra hands searching."

Both musketeers nodded, "Find us when you're about to head out, we'll be ready."

"Alain and Blaise are around somewhere, they'll help too… Corbett twisted his ankle pretty bad our last mission, he wont be much help during the search but I'm sure he couldn't mind staying with the kid if you'd rather he wasn't left alone."

Athos nodded, gratitude filling his expression as he took in what both men had said. "We'd appreciate it."

* * *

It was late in the night the next time the three musketeers were interrupted. Having one of their own injured had ignited the protective instincts in each of the other men, leaving them unwilling to have the others stray too far from their sides. As such the three senior inseparables had long since retired to Athos's rooms in the garrison and, after replaying every thing they knew about the case so far in almost agonizing detail, they had finally decided to call it a night and attempt to get some rest not even an hour before a frantic hammering on the door had all three of them wide awake and alert.

"You're needed in the infirmary," panted the new arrival, not even letting the musketeer say anything upon opening the door. "We can't wake him and the physician's worried what his thrashing will do to his wounds."

The words were barely out of the assistant's mouth before all three musketeers were storming out of the room, not even registering the chill on the wind as they raced through the garrison.

* * *

 _Hands, they were all over him._

 _He could feel nails digging in as the hand around his throat tightened further, his mind panicking as his breath faltered and his constricted throat refused to allow any more into his burning and rapidly starving lungs._

 _Dark spots danced across his vision and he wanted nothing more than to fight back, to prove he wasn't the 'weak farm brat' his assailant seemed fond of calling him but the hands on his body were relentless, each punch, slap or kick shot pain through his body and derailed any coherent thought of retaliation._

 _In pure desperation he scanned the crowd, hoping and praying to find an ally in the sea of sneering and mocking faces._

 _Desperation turned to hopelessness as he vision swam, his lungs now starving for air and his body screaming for a stop to the pain, then he saw them. There… hidden in the back of the crowd where three faces he had never been happier to see and the hope that had all but vanished from him grew once again._

 _"…_ _A-Athos!" he rasped, his voice quiet from the lack of air but somehow it still traveled. Tears prickled in his eyes as his mentor barely reacted to his call for aid._

 _"…_ _A-A-Aramis! ... Por-Porthos!"_

 _The pain in his body amped up as the blows seemed to increase in strength as his calls for help were met with emotionless stares._

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN!"**

 _The Gascon barely reacted to the voice, his struggles and fight leaving him as darkness descended on him._

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN! WAKE UP!"**

 _As he felt the last of his strength leave him he gave into the darkness, his eyes never leaving the emotionless faces of his brothers as the mocking insults faded under the pounding in his ears._

* * *

The inseparables watched with barely disguised relief as D'Artagnan let out a large gasp, his previously screwed shut eyes snapping open as he finally awoke from the nightmare he had been trapped in since before their arrival.

"Easy D'Art," soothed Aramis as he took the Gascon's bandaged hands and placed them lightly on his own chest. "You're breathing too fast, focus on me, breathe in time with me."

Porthos and Athos felt helpless as they could do little more than watch as Aramis focused on calming the near hyperventilating Gascon. The younger man's breathing was coming out in panicked gasps despite his clear attempt at following the medic's instructions.

"It's okay D'Artagnan," soothed Aramis as he gently squeezed his brother's hand, "You're safe. We're here and we won't let anyone hurt you but you need to focus on breathing, deep slow breaths okay, otherwise you'll faint."

It took several agonizing minutes but eventually the young musketeer was able to regain control of his breathing, bringing both it and his heart rate down, his eyes never leaving Aramis's calm yet concerned expression the entire time.

"There you go," smiled the medic in praise, watching his brother take a few more calmer breaths before relinquishing his hold on the younger man's hands, knowing that, even if he wasn't showing it, they were still sore and his grip would no doubt be causing some pain to the already sore man.

"Damn D'Art," breathed Porthos as he and Athos settled themselves by their brother's bedside, not having wanted to get in Aramis's way before. "You had us worried there… You wanna talk about it?"

Almost immediately D'Artagnan started to furiously shake his head, not wanting to relive it if he could help it, something his brothers seemed to pick up as each of them nodded, silently accepting their youngest was not ready to talk about what haunted him.

"Whenever you're ready," offered Aramis softly, his hand moving to brush some of D'Artagnan's now slightly damp hair away from the boy's face, smiling fondly when the Gascon seemed to unconsciously lean into his touch before letting out a large yawn.

"You should try to rest, you're body needs to heal," stated Athos, his hand reaching out to take one of D'Artagnan's in his own after he saw a flicker of fear enter his protégé's eyes. "We will be here," he reassured, squeezing lightly as he spoke, "We will wake you at the first sign of a nightmare, you have my word."

For a moment they thought D'Artagnan might protest but after only a short hesitation the Gascon nodded, his hand lightly squeezing Athos's back before his eyes closed once more.


	13. Morning After

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies!**

 **So So So sorry this is later than usual I was working on a later chapter and time completely got away from me! Hopefully the fact that this is the longest chapter I've written for this so far will make it up to you all :D  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - They'd probably get more help if they actually asked but our boys kinda want to handle this themselves. The nightmare was fun to write but I wasn't overly confident with it so I'm glad you seemed to like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - That is both a very good point and very true :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Issac, Favier and the others wont be popping up again for a couple of chapters but they will be back :) You're very welcome and thank you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I love having them all rally, really brings together the whole brotherhood thing :D Yes unfortunately nightmares are going to haunt our lovely littlest musky for a little bit but Athos and the others will be there to look after him through it all :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Gotta love the brotherly moments :D I'm trying to get a good few in before the drama starts (and its starting very soon!) Yay I'm glad you like them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Issac, Favier and the others wont be appearing again for a couple of chapters but they will be back soon, I'm very happy you're excited to see them :D D'Art's nightmares are going to haunt him for a little while, especially with what I have planned for our littlest musky :D Unfortunately despite the fact they might not want to they will be leaving him for a bit in a couple of chapters time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved bringing Favier and Issac back into the story and although they wont appear again for a couple of chapters it'll be worth the wait as we'll be seeing Blaise, Alain and Corbett again as well :D Sleep is going to be something of an elusive beast for our boys for a little bit now I think :D I'm SOOO glad you liked the nightmare, I wasn't sure if it came across the way I wanted it to but the response has been good so I'm going with that it did :D He's going to suffer a few more nightmares before things get better for him unfortunately. We've got some more brotherly moments today but beware there is drama coming very soon which could put those on hold for a little bit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Morning After  
**

"Thank you for coming so quickly gentlemen," said Gerald softly as he let out a small yawn, "My assistant woke me when the nightmare started but when we couldn't wake him I sent for you. I heard him call for you and figured you might be able to help."

Aramis blinked, surprised yet slightly warmed by the idea, "He called for us?"

Gerald nodded as he let out another yawn. "I can have my assistant sit with him if you'd rather return to your rooms to rest."

"That wont be necessary," declined Athos as he settled himself in the chair by D'Artagnan's bed, "We'll be fine here."

Smiling Gerald nodding, instructing them to send for him then should the slumbering boy's condition change.

For the remainder of the night each of the inseparables sat with their injured forth.

For Athos, his eyes never left the ever darkening bruises littering his young protégé's skin, his mind concocting several plans, each worse than the last, for how he fully intended Moreau to pay for each bruise, cut and break D'Artagnan had suffered.

For Aramis, his eyes never left the Gascon's chest, the near overwhelming fear and worry inside him calming fractionally with each labored breath and each slow rise and fall of his brother's chest. The situation, a brother badly beaten, was all too familiar to Marsac all those years ago and for as much as Athos might say their first mission together helped save him, Aramis knew that it had been the only thing that didn't having him thinking about his injured brother and it had brought him the only peace he had known in the days following the attack. Now however, the musketeer knew that the only thing that would give him peace, aside from the sight of his brother breathing, would be to watch Moreau's chest cease to rise, as morbid as that realization was.

For Porthos, his eyes remained locked onto his baby brother's face, his body ready to move at the first sign of another nightmare. Trouble sleeping pretty much came with the job when one became a musketeer but the larger man was determined not to let Moreau hurt his brother more, especially when he wasn't even there.

* * *

As morning arrived so did Treville, the Captain entering the infirmary room quietly as he prayed he wasn't waking the occupant, only to freeze momentarily at the sight that greeted him.

Apparently, despite their best efforts, sleep had eventually found the three senior inseparables, each of the men curled protectively around their youngest, each of their hands touching at least one part of the boy, reassuring both him and themselves that he was safe and alive.

"Cap'n" greeted a quiet, almost inaudible croaky voice, jolting Treville from his somewhat surprised state and moving him towards its source.

"Good morning D'Artagnan," smiled Treville as he did his best to ignore the rage he felt at seeing so much of his musketeer covered in bandages and bruises. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"…Warm," teased the Gascon weakly as he shakily nodded to his sleeping brothers and despite the pain Treville knew the boy must have been in he could not help but smile at the warmth that filled the younger man's eyes at the sight of the sleeping men around him.

"I bet," chuckled Treville as he settled himself in the only available chair before his expression turned serious. "Aramis told us what you discussed."

D'Artagnan let out a shaky breath before nodding once, "Figured he would…"

"I have some questions of my own if you feel up to answering."

D'Artagnan's hand that was weakly wrapped around Athos's unconsciously tightened its grip in reaction to the dread that Treville's words caused him, though this had the added effect of beginning to rouse said brother as he automatically reacted to his brother's fear, his own grip tightening in response as a soft groan left his lips.

"How many times have you met Moreau?" asked Treville gently, having noticed the distress his words were causing. He wished he didn't have to ask this, that they could let D'Artagnan come to them with the information on his own time, when **he** was ready, but circumstances now made that impossible, the King wanted Moreau dealt with quickly and would not react well if he found the regiment was stalling in order to make D'Artagnan comfortable with questioning.

In fact Treville was almost certain that's exactly what Rochefort was hoping they would do. If it became known they weren't handling matters because of their bias and worry regarding D'Artagnan then it was extremely likely the already disillusioned King would allow the search and capture of Moreau to become the red guards job. Treville had no doubt that, if that should happen, Rochefort would demand D'Artagnan be brought to the red guard's garrison for questioning, where he was equally as sure he would be leaving with more injuries then the extensive list he went in with.

"I'm… not sure," stated the Gascon quietly, the battered young man taking comfort from the tight, but not painful, grip of Athos's hand on his as he spoke. "A lot but I wasn't really keeping count."

Treville nodded, though he did his best to keep hope from filling him. If D'Artagnan had met Moreau on more than one occasion then perhaps he had enough insight on what the man was doing in the city that would keep him from having to be set undercover.

"Did you meet at the same location each time?" This time it was Athos who spoke, his voice slightly thick with sleep as he silently assessed his brother's condition while waiting for his reply.

"Yeah," nodded D'Artagnan warily, already not liking the plan he could see building in Athos's eyes. "One of the old workhouses near the Court."

"Smart," mused Porthos as he stretched with an audible groan, his hand moving to rub the kinks out of his neck. "Not many guards go near the Court and those that live there will keep their silence of anything illegal if there's coin in it."

"Think Flea might be willing to talk?" asked Athos as he mulled over this new piece of information.

Porthos paused for a moment, considering the request seriously, "Possibly, though if she benefits more from keeping her mouth shut she wont tell me anything."

Treville nodded, "Reach out," he instructed, offering the musketeer a small bag of coins to be used as incentive. "We lose nothing by simply asking."

"What about this workhouse?" asked Aramis, surprising the men as none had noticed that not only had the medic woken up but he had already begun preparing the Gascon's next dose of pain medication under the near silent instruction of Gerald who had also entered at some point during their conversation. "We're investigating I hope?"

"NO!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, a scream tearing from his lips as his body flung forward automatically, igniting nearly every one of his injuries.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried the musketeers, each of them instinctively moving to gently lay their now crying brother back onto the pillows of his bed.

"Stupid boy," scolded Gerald, shaking his head at him as he walked over with a small goblet of water. "I was hoping to wait a bit longer to give this to you but after that stunt…" shaking his head again the physician placed the rim of the goblet to the younger man's lips, his other hand moving to help lift the injured man's head, ensuring he would be able to drink safely. "Drink."

D'Artagnan looked like he wanted to protest, still wanting to stop his brothers from going to the workhouse, but the moment he opened his lips to speak, Gerald trickled a small amount of the pain-draught laced water in his mouth, forcing him to drink.

"Now I'm going to have to check your wounds, hopefully you didn't jar things too much."

For the next few minutes the infirmary room was silent barring the occasional sounds of pain from D'Artagnan as Gerald checked him over and near silent words Athos offered in comfort to the pained boy.

Before long however D'Artagnan was asleep, the pain of his injuries, coupled with the strength of the pain draught dragging him back under.

"How is he?" asked Porthos worriedly

"He didn't make anything worse," explained Gerald as he finished his examination. "He pulled a few stitches but they held. He's going to be extra sore for a while but he'll recover."

Unanimous sighs of relief followed his words and Gerald couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he moved to put his supplies away.

"So," began Athos, his hand slowly moving through D'Artagnan's hair as he spoke, though he seemed oblivious of the unconscious action. "The workhouse I –" before he could speak more there was a knock at the door, making each of the men tense as D'Artagnan's condition had largely been kept under wraps and curious members of the regiment had been denied access unless absolutely necessary.

The curse that fell from Treville's lips had each of the inseparables curious but they said nothing as their Captain moved to open the door, talking quietly to whoever knocked before closing the door and returning to their side, his face a picture of fury.

"Gerald," called Treville, catching the physician's attention from the other end of the room. "Is he okay to be left for a few hours or do you need to be here?"

The doctor looked intrigued as he shook his head, moving closer to his patient. "Rest is what he needs now. My assistant is tending to someone else right now but he is more than capable of keeping an eye on the boy if I am needed elsewhere."

"Captain?" asked Athos hesitantly, his gut instinct telling him he was going to like what his Captain and long time friend was about to say.

"Rochefort," growled Treville, his hands clenching into fists as he struggled to contain the anger he felt at what was now being asked of him. He noticed his men tense at the name of the red guard commander but he continued before any of them could comment. "He and the King are 'requesting' a status update. No doubt he is expecting that I'll have nothing for him and he can see D'Artagnan punished like he wanted originally."

"Five minutes," snarled Porthos darkly, "Give me five minutes with that snake. He wont be a problem after that." Athos and Aramis both nodded their agreement to that idea, the same anger reflecting in both their eyes.

Treville shook his head, "That's not an option unfortunately… No, you need to investigate this workhouse, there aren't many around the Court that aren't functioning any more, though maybe you should bring some of the regiment to help…"

Athos waved his hand, "No need, Issac and Favier approached us last night. They are standing by ready to help as soon as we give them the word, as well as Alain and Blaise. Corbett has offered to sit with D'Artagnan so he wont be left alone as his recent injury would only hinder a search."

Treville nodded, sighing in relief. "Hopefully the news that we have a lead will be enough to put a stop to whatever Rochefort is planning but I would like Gerald to come with me, hopefully hearing from yourself will help convince the King that I can't simply force the answers out of D'Artagnan."

Gerald nodded, "Give me a moment to inform Laurent, then we can go."

Treville waited until the doctor had left the room before turning back to his men, hating the looks he saw in their eyes. None of them wanted to leave their youngest, he was injured and their instincts were crying out for them to stay and protect him. It was almost enough to persuade Treville to send out someone else but he knew they would never go for it. For all they desired to stay, they equally desired to be the ones who put a stop to Moreau before he could hurt their younger brother any more.

"Whatever Rochefort is planning I **wont** let him paint D'Artagnan as a criminal. My standing with the King has lowered greatly since his arrival so I need you to be as quick as possible but remember, Moreau is smart and while I doubt he knows of D'Artagnan's connection to this regiment I wouldn't put it passed him to have some sort of defenses in place to keep out intruders. I already have one man in the infirmary because of him, I **refuse** to have another, watch each others backs out there."


	14. Confronting The Snake

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I REALLY REALLY REALLY love this chapter so I've been excitedly waiting to publish it, I'm really hoping you'll all love it as much as I do... Though I will say that if you don't already hate Rochefort you will after this :D**

 **I meant to say this god knows how many chapters ago but if there's anything you'd really like to see happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do working it in :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I hadn't noticed really that I was doing that but in my defense D'Art is in pain a lot :D The protectiveness of the rest of the inseparables and really the rest of the regiment is something I always love writing and trust me when I say we'll be seeing a lot of it as this story progresses. Bwhaha Roche the Rat, I love it! I think that Treville will be wishing he took Porthos up on his offer after today's chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I think that after what happened with his brothers in his nightmare, D'Art needed to wake up with them around him. Unfortunately D'Art's in no position to stop them but he knows first hand what Moreau and his gang are capable of, and whilst he doesn't doubt his brothers skill he's also terrified as to what could happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - There is a reason beyond the injuries he himself has received for why he doesn't want his brothers to get involved with Moreau as we'll see in a coming chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter12) I kinda wanted his subconscious to reflect the hurt he felt when his brothers brushed off his attempts to reach out to him, though I hated writing them ignoring him when he was hurt. I'm glad to have Favier, Issac and the others back, I'm really looking forward to writing them again in this story. (chapter13) True, Rochefort is wasting NO opportunities to further ruin the musketeers, and if he gets to hurt one of the inseparables then all the better in his eyes. D'Art does have a reason for wanting them to stay away but you'll have to wait a couple of chapters to find out what it is. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Haha unfortunately I can't promise they'll be safe :D there's danger coming for everyone I'm afraid :D You're welcome :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it :D Hope you enjoyed getting to have a tiny binge on a couple of chapters :) D'Art does indeed have some more secrets regarding what's going on with Moreau but worry not all will be revealed before too long I promise. Hmm so you've already started to hate him... well I can pretty much guarantee you'll definitely hate him at the end of this chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art needed our boys to be around him after that nightmare, it wouldn't have done his mind any good to wake up after it without them there given what happened during it. Oh there is definitely some action coming Athos and the others way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Probably wise to eat them up while you can, it's going to be a little bit until the next one as drama is coming! I so desperately wanted a proper puppy pile but unfortunately, like you said, D'Art's injuries prevent that so I had to make to with a partial one instead... though I'm sure they'll get to have one when he's healed a bit more and things have calmed down some. I'm glad you liked the hand-squeeze moment. I feel like Athos, especially after losing Thomas, would have his senses tuned to his brothers when they slept, even more so if one of them were injured, hence D'Arts reaction waking him up. Haha! I was wondering if you'd notice the snake reference! I'm going to do the stair reference as well at some point, have it all worked out in my head how its going to happen and everything. I absolutely can't wait to hear your opinions on Rochefort in today's chapter... I have a feeling the general consensus will be to punch him lol. Personally I think Treville's enjoying being ominous, he doesn't get to do it often lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Confronting The Snake  
**

"Ah Treville," greeted King Louis warmly as he gestured for the man to enter the room, "Come in, we've been waiting."

"Majesty," nodded Treville tersely, bowing once to both the King and Queen, who the musketeer Captain was surprised to see attending the meeting. When he turned to Rochefort the two men barely withheld their glares as they merely dipped their heads the absolute minimum to count as a nod before returning to the task at hand.

"May I ask why I have been summoned? I have a regiment to run and an investigation to oversee, both of which I cannot do if I am here?" Although his voice was respectful there was an underlying annoyance to his words that he just couldn't hide, though it seemed to go unnoticed by the King.

"That is why you are here," answered Louis as he settled into his chair, smiling once at his pregnant wife before returning his attention to the musketeer Captain. "How is the investigation going? Was D'Artagnan able to get the information we need?"

Treville hesitated, knowing his words would have to be carefully thought out, he had already potentially made D'Artagnan's situation worse and he had no desire to do it again, however Rochefort seemed to take the hesitation as something else and the man wasted no time in speaking up, his smirk ever present on his face.

"You **do** have something don't you Captain?" he mocked; missing the way the Queen narrowed her eyes at his tone and how the doctor who had accompanied the Captain bristled at the veiled insult. "It's been over twenty-four hours, surely it doesn't take that long to have a simple conversation with one of your men… Unless of course he's involved with Moreau like we thought."

Biting back the anger that threatened to spill out Treville took a deep breath before turning to face Rochefort, his voice surprisingly polite considering who he was talking to and the subject matter.

"As it so happens my men are investigating a lead as we speak, I expect to hear from them within a few hours."

This made Rochefort's smirk falter ever so slightly, something Treville took great pleasure in but before either man could continue Louis spoke up.

"A lead?" he asked, sitting forward in his chair, eyes alight with curiosity. "Do tell Treville."

"A possible base of operations for Moreau's gang out near the Court."

"Only a possibility?" asked Rochefort, the mocking tone reentering his voice and making Treville very much want to hit him for it. "Would D'Artagnan not know if he's been there?"

"It was the place D'Artagnan commonly met Moreau and some of his gang," nodded Treville, a small sigh falling from his lips before he continued. "However that doesn't mean it is the groups main base, we wont know for certain until my men have had a chance to infiltrate, D'Artagnan's access was limited to certain areas and he was always under watch while there."

"Surely he was able to give you something more than a simple location?"

"If I may," interrupted Gerald, having noticed that Rochefort's not so subtle mocking of the situation was graining on Treville's already frayed nerves. "D'Artagnan's injuries are quite severe, those coupled with the strong medication I have him on to manage the pain have him tiring more easily than usual. His body has been denied rest for some time and is now demanding it, knowing it needs it to heal properly."

Rochefort scowled but before he could make a comment back Queen Anne spoke up, compassion and worry practically dripping from her voice.

"He's in no serious danger I hope… he'll recover from these wounds? He'll be able to return to being a musketeer"

Gerald smiled softly at the young Queen. "It will take some time and will undoubtedly be painful at times but I have every faith that, with careful monitoring, he will recover back to full health and will, eventually, be able to return to duty. There are several of his injuries that will take longer than the others to heal and, as I said, will require monitoring but there are already offers coming in from the rest of the regiment to sit with him so I have no doubt he is in good hands."

"What if you stopped the medication?"

Silence followed Rochefort's callous words and it took a moment for what he was being asked to actually register.

"I beg your pardon my lord?" queried Gerald, hoping he hadn't just been asked what he had.

Smirking Rochefort took a step forward. "The way I see it the only reason you haven't received the information you insist on claiming he has, is because you're content to let your best lead sleep while a criminal runs amok in our city, conspiring and planning to do heaven knows what."

"How dare yo-" growled Treville, heavily offended by what Rochefort was insinuating, but the man cut off his retort.

"If this pain medication is making him sleep then the simple solution is to put a stop to it until we have the information we need."

"You cannot be serious!" exclaimed both Treville and Gerald together, both horrified at what the red guard commander was suggesting.

"Quite," dismissed Rochefort, a smugness in his eyes that only made Treville's hatred for him grow. "If your boy is as loyal to the crown as you keep insisting then he should have no issue with enduring a bit of pain to ensure that the threat to said crown is eliminated with haste… If you find yourselves unable to do this… well you could always hand him over to my regiment, we'll get the information from him."

Treville saw red, storming forward until he was nose to nose with Rochefort, the strong grip of Gerald's hand on his shoulder being the only thing reminding him what would happen if he actually gave into his anger and punched the man before him.

"You stay away from D'Artagnan," snarled the musketeer Captain. "Red guards have never been targeted by Moreau whereas my regiment has now suffered the man's presence twice. My men are out for blood and **nothing** will stop them from catching him. Tensions are already high enough Rochefort, you really don't want to see what will happen should you, or any of your regiment enter my garrison with the intention of coming after D'Artagnan."

Rochefort bristled, put off slightly by Treville's tone. "Is that a threat?" he growled, glaring darkly at the man before him.

To his surprise and great irritation Treville snorted in what seemed like amusement.

"Trust me my lord," jeered the Captain, "If I was threatening you, there would be **no** question about it."

"Rochefort does raise a good point however Treville," remarked the King, his voice reminding the bickering pair just who they were arguing against and while Rochefort seemed to almost puff up at the King's words, Treville visibly deflated, fear filling him as he waited for the King to continue.

"If the boy cannot handle a simple bit of pain then maybe I made a mistake granting him his commission." Treville's eyes widened and he could practically hear his heartbeat as he stared in stunned surprise at the monarch before him.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Gerald taking a few steps away from Treville and closer to the King, who was now looking at him with curiosity. "I beg you to reconsider. D'Artagnan is already in considerable pain even with the pain draughts, if I stopped them, well I might as well torture the boy all over again, he wont even be able to breathe without being in agony, you can't ask me to do this!"

Silence followed Gerald's plea and Treville felt a flicker of hope grow within him when Louis seemed to genuinely consider the physician's words, only then for then for the flame to be extinguished almost as quickly as it came at his next words.

"I'm not asking doctor," he said firmly, ignoring the horrified looks from everyone in the room, barring Rochefort, who looked decidedly smug. "I am **ordering** you to stop the medication until such a time as D'Artagnan has been given all the information he has regarding Moreau and his activities."

Horrified by her husband's callous actions Anne placed a gentle hand on his arm. "My love surely – "

Any further pleas from her lips fell short as the sound of an explosion echoed through the city of Paris.


	15. Beginning The Search

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh the reaction to yesterday's chapter was everything I was hoping for, I'm pretty sure there's now a line of people waiting to punch Rochefort in his smug little face.**

 **It looks like getting back into writing again is very good for the creative juices as I had a brilliant (well in my opinion anyway) idea for a new fanfic story earlier... I've started making notes and ideas on it so I can start working on it as soon as this story is over!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I loved your review, that's exactly the sort of response I was hoping I would get for it. You're right about D'Art though, unfortunately, he would agree without thinking, especially after this explosion. I just adored writing Treville's threat, him in protective mode is always fun but combine that with being pissed and Rochefort and it was quite possibly one of my favourite scenes to write so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh your review made me smile. Don't worry our boy's wont let Rochefort get off easy when they learn about what he's done... unfortunately they're a bit preoccupied at the moment :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Ha! that would be funny as hell to see Louis stoned... Unfortunately he's just a jerk with no idea what compassion is most of the time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - That I am :D *polishes crown* it's a title I quite enjoy lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hmm you may be right about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're still enjoying it so far :) Gerald's great :D I'm glad you like him too, I was going to have the King listen to him and be nice for once but the evil part of my mind took over and quickly squished that idea lol :) Yeah Alain's a little older but is definitely closer to age to D'Artagnan than anyone else in the regiment... I hadn't thought about him maybe being mistaken as D'Artagnan... That's such a good idea! Has so much promise! My minds already filling with ideas on how that could work and how everyone would react... Oh I could write a pissed off, protective Blaise *eyes gleam with excitement* Okay so I'm definitely doing this now! THANK YOU! I absolutely LOVE the idea! Enjoy the new chapter! x

fredandgeorgerule: Thanks for the review - Haha :D Well I'll count that as an achievement having made you hate him more :D We really get into the whole explosion thing in chapter 16 so you'll have a little bit of a wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I adored writing Treville's threat, he's had more than enough of Rochefort and his scheming ways and this was the last straw... I'm almost tempted to have either Ratty Rochefort or one of his men try to get to D'Art in the garrison just to see what my mind could come up with as a response... Poor Treville is definitely blaming himself, even more so now there's been an explosion. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha is it bad I'm somewhat proud of the fact that I've made you hate him so much that hate's not a strong enough word? lol :D Hmm I suppose you could slap them now or you could wait a bit, let all their stupid, slap-inducing actions build up and then consolidate it all into one almighty slap? Up to you :D Treville was great fun to write in that chapter, he wasn't going to stand for Rochefort schemes so I'm glad you enjoyed reading him as much as I enjoyed writing him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oooh bit of an earlier review from you today, not that I mind of course :) ... though you did freak me out a bit when I saw it was from you, panicked a bit thinking it was almost midnight or something lol :D Rochefort's out to cause as much pain as he possibly can so there's no way he was going to miss an opportunity like this. I can promise there's plenty of D'Art whump on the way, we wont be in short supply of that :D Treville and Gerald are so much fun to write, though I will admit that Treville's threat to Rochefort was one of my favourite scenes to write so far this story. Absolutely loving everyone's reaction to the explosion :D We wont be seeing the aftermath of it however until tomorrow's chapter so you'll have to wait a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think it would equal parts funny and rewarding to see either of them trying to deal with the pain D'Artagnan's in without any pain medication. Oh Treville's definitely tempted but he has just enough restraint not to do that (spoilsport :( ) Hmm they may be, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I don't think he could handle a paper cut without pain medication lol :D Drama... Drama is happening :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Louis doesn't consider much in general so I very much doubt he's even realized that. Our boys are very determined to find something... can't promise what they'll find though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Beginning The Search  
**

"What was that?" demanded King Louis as he all but jumped up from his chair, moving to his Queen's side, silently checking her over while somehow managing to still glare at his two advisors, both who look shocked by what had just happened.

"Your Majesties, are you both unharmed?" asked Treville, coming out of his shock moments before Rochefort, the red guard commander moving to the window while Treville took a step closer to the clearly shaken royal couple.

"Y-Yes, thank you Captain," nodded Anne somewhat shakily as her hands instinctively moved to rest protectively on her growing stomach.

Noticing this Treville smiled softly, "My Lady, perhaps it would be best to get one of the guards to escort you back to your chambers while we investigate what happened, all this stress can't be good for either of you."

Part of him had expected the young Queen to protest, knowing from past experience how she would insist on knowing what was happening and if anyone had been hurt. Thankfully however this time she nodded her acceptance without protest, her hands never leaving the small bump she now sported. Smiling softly at her once more the musketeer Captain guided her to the doors, instructing one of the guards there to ensure she made it safely back to her chambers before returning to Rochefort and the King.

"Rochefort?" he called hesitantly, not liking the look on the man's face as he stared out of the window, a position he had not moved from for the last few minutes.

"Looks like there was an explosion near the Court," he replied aimlessly, smirking slightly when he noticed Treville tense in the window's reflection. "Must have been powerful for the sound to reach us here…"

Treville blanched, "No," he breathed, racing to the window only to stare out in horror as he saw thick smoke rise from the direction he had sent his men only hours earlier.

* * *

 **SEVERAL HOURS PRIOR**

"Well you all look like shit," came a lighthearted voice, startling the three musketeers from where they had been trying to, once again, go over the search plan for the day while simultaneously trying not to fall asleep in their breakfast.

Looking over to the source of the voice the three men were more than a little relieved to see the three familiar faces of Corbett, Alain and Blaise walking towards them, smiling in greeting despite the situation.

Corbett, who had been the one who had spoken was limping towards them with the help of a crutch, looking none to worse for wear considering his injury. Noting this Aramis was quick to slide further down the bench, allowing the injured musketeer to settle down in the previously occupied space, sending the medic a thankful smile as he did.

"That's what happens when you get only a few hours sleep mon ami," quipped Aramis good-naturedly as he tore off half of his roll before offering it to the man beside him, who he had noticed had been staring at it since he arrived.

"You should be used to little sleep Aramis," teased the musketeer with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "Or do you over exaggerate your own skills?"

Despite the search they were about to embark on Porthos couldn't contain the bark of laughter that burst from him both at his friend's words and the look said words drew from his brother."

Watching with fond exasperation Athos waited until he was sure Aramis was about to retort before turning to Blaise and Alain, effectively cutting short whatever quip his brother was about to make before he could even make it.

"Issac? Favier?"

Corbett nodded, popping a piece of bread into his mouth. "They're finishing up with the horses, we're down a stable hand at the moment and they figured you'd want to leave fairly quickly."

Athos looked both surprised and grateful at the news but refrained from speaking as he simply nodded in response.

"They fill you in?" asked Porthos, as he looked to his brothers-in-arms, eternally grateful that the men had offered their help with no hesitation and without them even needing to ask for it.

Blaise nodded, "Was D'Artagnan able to give you a location?"

Athos returned the nod, pausing as he waited for Issac and Favier, both who had finished in the stables and were now walking towards them before continuing.

"D'Artagnan said he met Moreau frequently in one of the abandoned workhouses by the Court so we'll start our search there."

"When we get close I'll try and reach out to Flea, can't promise anything but she might be able to help," added Porthos, though the larger man looked slightly nervous at the thought of encountering his former lover once again, especially after how they ended things the last time they met.

"Sounds simple enough," agreed Issac as he and Favier examined the map laid out in front of them for a few moments before adding, in a much softer voice, "How is he this morning?"

With a sigh Aramis shook his head, "He had a rough night, he was sleeping again when we left, Gerald gave him a pretty strong painkiller."

"I'll keep an eye on him," reassured Corbett, all traces of his earlier mirth gone as he gestured to Aramis to help him up before limping off towards the infirmary.

Turning back to his brother Athos began to gather up his things, "Whatever's at this workhouse has D'Artagnan scared so watch your backs and prepare for the worst."

* * *

Corbett had settled himself quite comfortably in the infirmary by D'Artagnan's side, using one of the now spare chairs as a footrest, elevating his injured ankle. He had picked up one of the books that had been left at the boy's bedside shortly after he arrived just over an hour ago and had been contentedly reading in silence when a soft groan of pain caught his attention, making him pause and turn his focus to the now shifting form of the musketeer in the bed.

"You with me D'Artagnan?" he asked softly, placing the book on the table as he lifted his foot off of the chair so he could turn to face to bed and it's occupant, smiling when he saw the almost adorable confused expression on the boy's pain-drawn face.

"Athos and the others asked me to sit with you while they go searching for that workhouse."

Little did the musketeer know that he couldn't have picked a worse thing to say as D'Artagnan's eyes immediately widened and filled with fear, "What?" he whispered, his breathing quickening to a worrying level, causing Corbett to shift in his chair, preparing himself to move quickly, should he need to stop a panic attack.

"D'Artagnan?"

"T-Th-They went?" gasped D'Artagnan, the skin on his hands turning as white as his bandages as he unconscious gripped the blanket covering him. "No, no, no, no"

Corbett, both confused and worried as to what was going on, nodded, his complete attention on the Gascon's rapid breathing that was steadily increasing as time passed.

"They went with Issac and the others but D'Artagnan," he said firmly, the sound of his name pulling the Gascon out of his panic-driven thoughts just enough for him to hear what was being said to him next. "You **need** to calm down, deep slow breaths okay?"

It took several moments and some more encouragement from musketeer but eventually D'Artagnan was able to get his breathing back under control, wincing as the pain his near panic attack had ignited in his injured body.

Watching this Corbett grimaced in sympathy before reaching down and pulling a small bag onto his lap.

"I should probably be giving you more of the doc's medicine after that, but I think you might appreciate this more"

Despite what had just almost occurred D'Artagnan couldn't help the weak chuckle as he reached out with his good arm to take the bottle of wine Corbett was now holding out to him with a smirk.

"Just don't tell the doc," winked Corbett and the two settled into an easy silence for a while only for it to be violently disrupted some time later by the sound of an explosion.

* * *

"Flea, this man's dangerous if – "

The woman in question glared, effectively silencing the rest of Porthos's statement before he could finish making it.

She had been both equal parts surprised and unsurprised by the request for the meeting. As soon as it reached her she knew what… and whom it was regarding, she was honestly just surprised it took him so long to come to her.

"You don't get ta come back here and make demands Porthos," warned the woman as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's a criminal Flea!"

"And so is most of the Court!" exclaimed Flea, her eyes narrowing into a glare, warning the musketeer to stop speaking, though he was undeterred.

"Flea!"

"ENOUGH PORTHOS!" screamed the woman, the anger in her voice and expression finally getting through to him. "His coin has kept us fed more than we've been in years! I speak to you, that coin goes and we're back to starving. I. CAN'T. HELP. YOU"

With a sigh Porthos nodded, leaving the fuming woman behind as he returned to his anxiously awaiting brothers, shaking his head to let them know he had been unsuccessful.

* * *

"What do we do now?" asked Alain, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of danger, as there was something in the air that put each of the musketeers on edge.

"We could split up?" offered Aramis, his eyes flickering to the workhouses they had to check.

"No," stated Athos resolutely, "We stick together, let's go."


	16. The Aftermath I

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Art was not impressed they went that's for sure. Flea has to put the needs of her and her people before Porthos but who's to say she wont change her mind after the explosion... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wine makes everything better lol :D D'Art knew what sort of thing Moreau was capable off hence being worried (though there is a little more to it then that as we'll see in later chapters) Yeah Porthos was disappointed but at the same he also understands why she didn't talk. Roche the rat has his own agenda but I can confirm the explosion wasn't his doing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Flea's focus has to be on her people and, although disappointed, Porthos gets and respects her for that... plus there's always the possibility she'll change her mind after that explosion. In D'Art's defense he didn't know it was going to explode, but this will definitely help curb some of the panic and allow him to focus and talk more. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm that's probably anyone's guess at the moment :) I have them all in quite a bit of trouble/danger :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha It's always once you give up that it happens I find lol Glad to have you back though, plus only just finding it now means you got to have a bit of a binge on it all :D Alain and Blaise will be having a moment all to themselves in a few chapters time so I hope you look forward to that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I wanted to get various people's reaction to it as it happened rather than backtrack several chapters later once they reappeared. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I just love dragging things out :) I'm glad you liked the chapter though and don't worry we're going back to the explosion today so we'll be finding out what happened. Poor D'Art has his reasons, which we'll be seeing soon but one of the main reasons for his panic was that he knew what sort of things Moreau was capable of... not that he knew there would be an explosion obviously otherwise he definitely wouldn't have let them go. Flea has to think of her people before Porthos hence keeping her mouth shut but there's every chance she'll be more willing to talk now there's been an explosion... Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think Rochefort just can't resist relishing in and gloating about anything that causes the musketeers pain, hence his reaction to the explosion location. It was tempting to have them go alone but I felt they needed the backup, plus I wanted to show their relationship with other members of the regiment not just each other. Corbett was fun to write again, he's similar to Aramis as in he's quite happy and sarcastic unless the situation takes a turn then he can drop all that in an instant and become serious. Part of me see's D'Art as the regiments younger brother not just Athos and the others so it was quite nice to explore that a little with Corbett and how he took care of him. Flea definitely knows more than she's letting on but she might just be persuaded to talk now that there's been an explosion so close to her home... Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - HAHA! I would deny that statement but we all know it's true :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Ooooh did you have a good time :) I kinda saw Rochefort as the sort of person who would take immense pleasure in seeing the musketeers in pain, hence he's practically unable to resist relishing in and gloating about anything that causes them pain. We'll be seeing more of Treville and his side of the aftermath soon but for now we're focusing on our boys :) I loved writing Corbett and his moments of humor in that chapter, it was very much needed considering what was about to happen. I get the feeling Athos is more than used to such comments, though they're usually coming from Aramis, so he's practically an expert in cutting them off lol. As bad as this whole explosion thing is, it's going to kinda help D'Artagnan focus on not panicking as much as he's going to be pissed at what's happened. He'll still be scared of Moreau but this might just be the motivation he needs to open up more about what's happened during those weeks. Flea might be more willing to talk now there's been an explosion but we'll have to see what sort of condition Porthos is in to question her :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Aftermath I  
**

Darkness, pain and fear, those were the first things his mind registered as he returned to consciousness. The first was easy to understand as his barely awake mind noted he had yet to open his eyes. The second was harder, his whole body was screaming in pain and his chest and throat felt like they were burning but he could not force his way through the fog in his mind to understand why.

Part of him realized that it was the second one that should have been the largest cause of concern for him but it was in fact the last. As a musketeer he had faced down numerous dangerous and harrowing situations and as such there was very little that truly scared him, at least to the point of fear he was now experiencing, meaning that whatever the cause might be, it warranted both respect and immediate attention.

With a pained, rasping, groan the musketeer forced his heavy eyelids to open, screwing them shut again almost immediately when the dust in the air made tears gather. He allowed himself a few seconds to recompose before trying again, this time bracing himself against the almost instantaneous irritation that assaulted him.

While he focused on un-blurring his vision, the fog in his pain-dulled mind began to recede, allowing his memories and thoughts to come through clearer, though it still took a few minutes before he could begin to process them.

They had entered a workhouse, he remembered that much. They had decided to investigate that particular one first as it was the largest one in the area that was still abandoned and considering the men Moreau was supposed to have at his disposal, it made sense for him to choose the largest property available to him.

The downside of the building's size meant that he had been forced to order his men to split up. A large part of him had rebelled against the idea, wanting and needing to keep the men near him, especially after seeing D'Artagnan's reaction to the news of them possibly investigating said workhouse. He had been forced to ignore that part of him when it became clear how much longer it would take to complete the search if they remained together, his mind going to the summons Treville had received shortly before their departure. Rochefort was out to hurt the regiment and its people, however he could, and, it seemed, had set his sights on the victim being D'Artagnan this time. He knew that while Treville would do everything in his power to protect those under his command, the Captain would not be able to keep Rochefort's scheming at bay indefinitely, so the faster they found something, the safer their youngest brother would be.

It was this mindset that had prompted the swordsman to order the group to split into two, this being the smallest group size he was willing to allow, his instincts were telling him that something was going to happen and it had him feeling uneasy and on edge.

He had chosen Issac as the leader of the other group, consisting of Favier, Blaise and Alain.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Are you sure about this Athos? Asked Issac as he and his group prepared to investigate the upper levels of the workhouse. He, like the swordsman had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing and he had found his eyes drifting to Favier more than once since their arrival. He might not know what had caused the discord between the famous inseparables over the last several weeks, but he knew what it was like to feel helpless after a brother was hurt so he completely understood the determination burning in his lieutenant's eyes as he surveyed the room._

 _The rest of the regiment hadn't been told much regarding D'Artagnan's injuries, Treville having wanted to get the facts of the situation from the boy before informing them, but Issac couldn't help but let his mind drift to his own brother. He and Favier had been extremely lucky with their missions as, while many had gone bad enough for one or both of them to be hurt, none had gone bad enough for one of them to have been left with genuine fear for the others life and somewhere deep inside him Issac had the sickening feeling that was about to change._

 _Athos sighed, indecision warring with determination in his eyes as he shook his head. "We have no choice," he admitted quietly, disliking the idea of splitting up as much as the rest of the men. "There are still other locations to search if we turn up empty here and the Captain can only stall matters with Rochefort and the King for so long."_

 _The faces of the musketeers turned stony at the mention of Rochefort, they had been made aware of the situation on the trip here and it was clear as day that none of the men were happy with the idea of the red guard commander targeting one of their own, or using the situation as further proof of the regiment's failure._

 _"_ _Quick but efficient," promised Issac as he clamped his hand on Athos's wrist, the swordsman mirroring the action as the pair nodded before turning to their respective groups._

 _"_ _Stick together," ordered Athos sternly as he gave one last look to the other group before he and his brothers began their own search._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Thinking of his brothers and friends brought the earlier fear he had been repressing to rush to the surface.

"PORTHOS!" he cried, though it came out more of a croak as the amount of dust in the air made his throat raw and dry.

"ARAMIS!" he yelled, ignoring the burning pain in both his throat and body.

Knowing he had to find them, that if he was injured then they would likely be as well, Athos braced himself for another wave of pain as he gritted his teeth and used the debris around him as leverage to push himself up to his feet, nearly falling back to the ground as a spike of intense pain shot through him the instant he tried to put any weight on his ankle.

One look at the offending joint had him realizing just the issue was and he was forced to battle through waves of both pain and nausea before he could even think about attempting to move.

It took several long minutes before he had many any sort of notable progress from his original position, the debris and his injuries preventing him from moving at any sort of speed.

An audible and quite pained groan escaped his lips as he realized he would then have to duck to pass through a semi-destroyed doorway. As he braced himself for another onslaught of pain the swordsman decided instead to focus on who he would need to kill to get revenge for his and his brothers current situation.

He was pulled from said murderous thoughts by a faint whimper of pain that seemed to echo around the destroyed surroundings.

"PORTHOS! ARAMIS!" he cried again, this time with extra urgency in his voice as he ignored the screams of pain and demands for rest from his body as he forced himself to move.

"A-A-Athos!" came a weak and incredibly pained reply.

Without wasting a moment to consider what further harm he could be causing himself Athos rushed towards the voice, bloodying his trembling hands as he dug his way through the rubble and debris that prevented him from reaching his brother.

The swordsman's eyes widened as he saw his brother, the strongest of the three of them trying desperately to move a piece of rubble that was crushing one of his arms.

"Porthos!"

The larger man was unable to reply, his body too focused on the pain shooting through it, though the relief at seeing the swordsman alive, despite being injured, was clear on his dust coated face.

Limping over to his brother's side Athos all but collapsed on the ground, his trembling limbs no longer able to hold his weight as the relief at finding at least one of his brothers alive overwhelmed the adrenaline he had been running off of. Once the dark spots had faded from his vision Athos forced his body to move once again, this time to aid Porthos in moving the debris from his arm, something that caused such a tremendous amount of pain to his friend that the larger musketeer ended up passing out just as it was removed.

The sight that greeted him sent another wave of nausea through the swordsman as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the mess that was Porthos's arm.

The angle of the limb told Athos right away that at least one bone was broken and clearly his brother had been trying to remove the rubble for some time as the skin on his arm was a shredded mess, something that made Athos nearly sick with worry as they were currently trapped in the perfect environment to get an infection and they had no supplies to treat it with.

Thinking of supplies made Athos remember that both Porthos and Aramis had been with him when this whole thing went down and yet he had only found one of his brothers.

Running mainly on fear and panic Athos forced his trembling body to its feet, his head spinning as he tried to see any signs of his missing brother. He was about to give up hope when a flash of blue caught his eye, the colour reminding him of the sash Aramis had insisted on wearing.

Stumbling towards it Athos felt his fear increase as his eyes caught sight of a small red puddle on the ground by the fabric.

"ARAMIS!"


	17. The Aftermath II

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Oooh I think you all hate me a little bit after that chapter :D And I can promise it will only get worse from here :D *rubs hands together in evil anticipation***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I won't give too much away but I will promise you that none of our main boys will be dying. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Given what's happened our little pup will be having a fair bit of company once this is over. Hmmm I wouldn't really say Athos is mobile, he's kinda running more on fear and adrenaline than anything else right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I wouldn't keep you waiting too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmm is it bad that your review made me chuckle? Enjoy the new chapter! x

fredandgeorgerule: Thanks for the review - Its pretty much a safe bet to just always assume the worst has happened to any characters in my stories lol things are only going to continue to be bad for our boys as it progresses. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Oh D'Art's gonna be pissed, I'm looking forward to it :D Yeah Athos is injured more than just the ankle but his body is kinda ignoring all that as he's running purely on fear and adrenaline. We will be seeing more of his injuries in a later chapter though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know, no one is safe! there are definitely a few character who have suffered worse than others but everyone is hurt in some way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Art's gonna be pissed! I'm looking forward to writing his reaction :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know :D MWHAHAHA! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm if you wanna talk cliffhangers wait until chapter 19 :) I just finished working on that chapter today and I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to it :D I can't guarantee how long Athos will be functioning for, once his adrenaline wears off he's going to be in a lot of pain. Our boys are definitely in trouble... oh how I've missed writing whumpage! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you enjoyed it, I was kinda tempted to not reveal which musketeer it was for a bit, just to torment you all further lol, but then that wouldn't really work with the whole calling out for his brothers thing so... Poor Porthos's arm is in quite bad state... not as bad as Aramis and another musketeer find themselves in but bad enough :D Oh it was SOOO tempting just to take a chapter away from the workhouse but I resisted... I think you might all come after me with pitchforks if I did that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Aftermath II  
**

The shout of Aramis's name brought Porthos from his pain-induced unconscious state and he watched with growing worry as Athos stumbled forward, the pain in his body making it almost impossible to move, let alone follow his clearly panicked brother. That was until he noticed what Athos had seen and his own worry overwhelmed the pain as he forced his screaming body to move. He was a lot more sluggish than he would have liked and any movement of his arm threatened to make him pass out again but eventually he made it to Athos's side, using what strength he had left in his undamaged arm he worked alongside his brother to remove the rubble hiding his other brother.

Curses slipped from both men's lips as they finished uncovering their third. Aramis's skin was coated in dust from the rubble and stained red from the many wounds littered across his skin.

"'Thos?" queried Porthos, his voice croaky and his words coming out as more of a plea than a question, though the swordsman knew what he was being asked as nodded without a word, moving a shaking hand to the unconscious medic's throat, sighing deeply when he felt the weak, but steady, pulse beating under the skin.

"He's alive," whispered the swordsman, his voice thick as he rested his forehead against the unconscious man's shoulder, willing the tears pooling behind his eyelids not to fall.

Porthos let out a long, somewhat shaky, sigh of relief and was about to say something when a cough and groan caught both of their attentions.

"'Mis?" whispered Porthos, his undamaged hand moving to rest lightly on the medic's leg. "Come on 'Mis, open those eyes and let us know you're okay."

"I'd… rather… be… unconscious," croaked a clearly pained voice that made both musketeers grin widely despite their own injuries and the words the man had said, though it was clear Aramis felt the need to explain as a few moments later he added, "D-Didn't… hurt… then."

"Join the club 'Mis," chuckled Porthos, understanding that Aramis had been attempting to tease them.

It took a moment for Porthos's words to register in the medic's mind but once they did he forced his eyes open, instantly seeking out his brothers and scrunching in worry when he saw the blood on their skin and pain in their eyes.

"You're… hurt?"

"Nothing fatal it seems," answered Athos as he ran a trembling hand through Aramis's hair. "You seem to be the worst off. What hurts?"

Aramis let out a breathless chuckle that quickly turned into a wince. "E-E-Everything," he admitted softly a few moments later once he had composed himself enough to speak, his eyes screwing shut as pain shot through him again.

At this both Porthos and Athos shared a look, neither liking the admission but having expected it given the amount of blood coating their brother's clothes and skin.

"Okay," nodded Porthos as he did his best to hide how worried he was by Aramis's words. "What hurts the most?"

Aramis was silent for a few minutes at that, though whether it was because he was considering his answer or gathering the strength to talk his brother's didn't know, though they did find themselves preying for the latter.

"…Back," he stated after a tortuous few minutes. "…Think I landed on something."

Athos nodded. Knowing from past experiences from watching the man work that he should avoid moving him if possible the swordsman moved a few more pieces of rubble away before easing his hand underneath his brother's body, doing his utmost to not jostle him.

"Looks like… you do… pay attention… when I work," remarked the medic with a soft teasing tone that made both his brothers smile despite the circumstances.

"Shut up," smirked Athos, though it turned into a grimace as his own injuries throbbed at all the movement.

He was about to say something else when his finger touched a piece of rubble Aramis was laying on, jostling it ever so slightly, the action causing an agonized scream to tear its way from Aramis's throat.

"Breathe 'Mis," crooned Porthos worriedly as Athos quickly removed his hand, taking care not to jostle that particular piece of rubble again.

To the alarm of both brothers, the pair of them noticed that Athos's hand had come back tinged with blood.

* * *

"We need help," whispered Athos, his eyes filling with worry as he watched the shallow breaths of his now unconscious brother, who they had deduced was impaled on a piece of debris. Neither of the musketeers was in any condition to be lifting their unconscious brother, especially not with the care they would need to pay given his condition.

"Issac and the others," nodded Porthos, gritting his teeth against another wave of pain that rushed through his body. Guilt filled him as he realized he had been so wrapped up in finding Athos and Aramis that he had completely forgotten, until now, that they had not entered the building alone. Given what the explosion had done to the floor they had been investigating he dreaded to think what might have happened to them. Fear and a sickening sense of dread filled him at the thought that they might not even be alive to help if they had been close to the explosion when it happened.

Athos seemed to read those thoughts in Porthos's eyes as he reached over and weakly grabbed Porthos's less injured hand in his own.

"They're alive," he croaked, wincing at the rawness of his own voice. "Moreau does not get to kill us so easily."

The mention of Moreau's name brought back all the memories of what the man had done to D'Artagnan and that, couple with what had just happened to them was more than enough motivation for the larger man to put his negative emotions in a box and bury them deep in his mind.

"We got anything to make a sling?" asked Porthos, his head turning painfully in search of the supply bag Aramis always carried with him. "You're in no condition to be walking and my arm…"

Understanding flooded Athos's features as he joined his brother in searching for the missing bag, relief filling them both when they noticed it not too far from where Aramis had been buried. It too, was under some rubble so they knew that some of the contents were not going to be of any use now, though the sight of bandages had both men sighing in relief, especially as Aramis had taken to packing more than usual since their accident and trouble prone younger brother joined them.

* * *

It took longer than either man was comfortable with, especially with the pain it caused both of them, but eventually they were able to brace Porthos's broken arm and secure it tightly to his chest, preventing it from moving as the man searched for their missing friends.

"I don't like the idea of leaving the pair of you," admitted the larger musketeer as he shakily made his way to his feet, his eyes lingering on both Aramis's unconscious form and Athos's numerous injuries.

"You don't have a choice," reminded the swordsman, his voice stern yet understanding as he nodded once at his brother before returning his attention to the medic's supply bag, and his continued search for anything that could be of use to either himself or Aramis.

Porthos nodded, knowing his brother was right. Athos was in no condition to walk, the fact he had been able to walk to reach both himself and Aramis was a testament to the man's stubborn nature but he doubted his brother would be able to repeat such an action. Determination filled him as he took in his brothers one last time before shakily moving out of the room in search for their missing friends, a silent prayer for their lives falling from his lips.


	18. The Aftermath III

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **OMG OMG OMG OMG I'm SOOO excited to tell you all that I've written Moreau's first actual appearance! It doesn't happen until chapter 20 but I think the chapter is going to be worth the wait, I'm SOOO happy with it I absolutely can't wait to see what you all think of it!**

 ***Deep Breath***

 **Okay, I'm calmer now :D**

 **Hmmm so do we think this chapter can get the 10 reviews I need to reach the 200 mark?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Poor Aramis is in a bit of a state, he's definitely in the top two of our boys hurt by the explosion. Athos's adrenaline has worn off now so he's in a lot of pain, very much doubt he'll be walking on that without some sort of assistance... As for D'Art staying safe... Well it is me we're talking about so no promises :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hope this wasn't too long of a wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Fraid we wont be seeing D'Art today either... he is mentioned but we wont see him again until tomorrow *rubs hands together in anticipation* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Aramis is going to be stuck on that rubble for a little bit but he'll be okay... eventually... As for the others? You'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, felt like the whole thing needed a touch of humor to break up all the seriousness, we'll be getting a couple more moments like that today, hopefully you'll like those too. Oh Treville and D'Art are going to be pissed when they learn. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh things are going to get much worse than that just give me a few chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad :D Poor Aramis is definitely not having a good time but I promise help is coming! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Miisakee: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad to here its getting better, though I do appreciate the time you take to let me know of any annoying/obvious errors I missed, so thanks for that :D I'm attached to them too! but even though I want to say I wont kill any of them off, I don't always have control of my evil mind so no promises :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter16) Ah our boys are stubborn enough to continue even with their injuries it'll be fine :) (chapter17) Ha! good point, Rochefort probably thinks Moreau's his new best friend after all he's done... though part of him is probably annoyed that Moreau's managed to hurt more musketeers in a matter of hours than he's been able to do in months lol. Aramis's wound is pretty bad and our medic is steadily losing blood, help is on the way though I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis isn't the worst off surprisingly but he's definitely in the top two, thankfully help is on the way so he won't be in danger too much longer. Aramis's comedy moment was something I wasn't too sure would work, but found myself unable to resist. It seemed to work well though and I'm hoping that's the case today as well as we have a couple more popping up. I do like how resourceful our boys are being, they're pro enough to fashion a sling even in the environment they're in :D Oh I've done some nasty things to them... :S that sounded vaguely dirty and that's NOT how I meant it lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - You've got excellent timing my friend, I was just finishing up one last proof-read when the email alerting me to your review came in :D Moreau's going to have even more to answer for by the time he makes his appearance in a couple of chapters time I can promise you that :) I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Aftermath III  
**

He heard them before he saw them and Porthos didn't know whether to be relieved or panicked as he listened to them. Noise meant they were alive and hadn't been killed in the blast but it was what they were crying out that had him worried…

"IS!" cried a hoarse voice and Porthos immediately started moving towards it, doing his best not to stumble over the rumble and debris that now littered the ground. Turning the corner he saw a very dusty Favier digging like a maniac in the rubble, the scene all too familiar to the larger man as he noticed the reason behind his comrade's frantic actions.

Without wasting a moment Porthos moved with as much speed as he could to Favier's side, noting the blood that coated the man's face along with his hands. Ignoring the brief look of surprise on the musketeer's face Porthos was quick to help unearth the half buried man in front of them, despite being down an arm.

* * *

In his mind Favier knew he should ask about the others, they had arrived at the workhouse as a group of seven after all but he found himself unable to do so. His every focus was on getting Issac out of the rubble, his thoughts having already turned to what prolonged exposure could be doing to his friend.

Between the pair of them they made surprisingly quick work of the rubble, both sighing in visible relief when Issac coughed and groaned as they removed a particularly heavy piece of debris from the man's chest, he would be sporting bruises for weeks, they were sure, but he was breathing and there had never been a greater sight as far as Favier was concerned.

"The… The others?" croaked Favier quietly; his voice raw as his hands brushed Issac's now dust filled hair from his face, uncaring of the blood he was leaving on his friend's skin in its wake. It took some doing but he was able to force his eyes away from his slowly waking brother to look at Porthos, a multitude of both gratitude and thanks filling his eyes, too emotional to even speak about it just yet.

Porthos shook his head, "'Mis is in a bad way, he's impaled on something and me and 'Thos aint in the best condition to move him but he's bleeding and in more pain than he's showing."

Favier swore quietly, his eyes filling with sympathy as he tightened his hold on Issac, "Athos?" he asked, fearing what had befallen their lieutenant if the tone of Porthos's voice was anything to go by.

"His ankles in a real bad way and he's pretty beaten up, he's going to need help walking out of here."

Another curse fell from Favier's lips but any response was immediately silenced when Issac let out a groan of pain as his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

"Look who decided to join us," grinned Porthos as he moved to check over the now conscious man, sending him apologetic looks whenever his actions caused a wince of pain to escape his lips.

"You're ribs are pretty busted, think you've broken at least four –"

"O-Only four?" joked Issac weakly, wincing as a harsh series of coughs shook his frame. "Damn, feels like more."

Shaking his head at his friend Favier moved closer, "Think you can sit up? We're needed."

Confusion flashed across the musketeers face but he quickly shook it off and attempted to move, groaning and gasping as he did. Eventually, between the three of them, they were able to get him standing, if albeit shakily.

"Fav…" breathed the musketeer as he properly took in his friend's condition, blood was coating a worrying amount of his ashen face and hands. "You're bleeding…"

"I'm fine," dismissed Favier, doing everything he could to ignore the look on his brother's face. "Come on, we need to get to the others."

Alarm filled Issac's face and the man quickly paled, "THE OTHERS!" he exclaimed, looking frantically, guilt filling him as muttered curses flew from his lips, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about two of his team. They were under his command and he had completely forgotten they had gotten caught in the blast as well.

"They're not here," whispered Favier as he swayed dangerously before righting himself, taking a deep breath he turned back to his brother and friend. "I searched the room before finding you, I've seen no trace of them…"

If at all possible, Issac paled further, "What?" he breathed, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to push through the fog of pain and confusion to think clearly.

"Did they enter this room with you before the blast?" asked Porthos as he pushed aside his worry to think objectively.

Favier paused, the throbbing in his head making it difficult to think. "…No, No I don't think so…"

Issac nodded, "There… There was a creaking sound, like someone had stepped on a loose floorboard. We couldn't take the chance it wasn't you three so Alain and Blaise went to investigate."

This time Porthos nodded, gritting his teeth against the pain that shot through him. "Then what?"

"Then the room exploded."

* * *

"Ho-How bad?" grimaced Aramis as he weakly turned his head to look at his brother who was attempting to assess the damage done to his ankle while they waited for Porthos to return.

"Pretty sure I'll be joining you on bed rest," frowned the swordsman. Gritting his teeth, he twisted his body so his brother could have a better look at the offending limb, the look Aramis gave him doing little to calm his worries.

"How did you walk on that!?"

Athos shrugged, wincing at the action caused more pain to flare up from his numerous injuries. In his own defense it wasn't until he had all but collapsed at Aramis's side that the real pain his ankle was in made itself known. Looking at the limb now he could understand his brother's shock as the limb was clearly broken, the skin was shredded much like Porthos's arm had been and the whole joint was a swollen mess of blood and ever darkening bruises.

"What else?" asked Aramis softly, needing to know how much pain his brother was dealing with not only for his own peace of mind but the conversation was helping take his mind off of the constant stabs of pain that shot though his own body.

"I'm fine," grunted the swordsman, grinding his teeth in a silent scream as he attempted to wrap his bleeding ankle.

Aramis snorted weakly, "Why D'Art, fancy meeting you here… You're looking suspiciously Athos-like today."

Unable to help himself Athos let out a small chuckle, sending his brother a weak and completely ineffectual glare. Understanding what his brother was calling him out on Athos took a moment to actually consider what hurt. He had the general aches and pains he would expect given what he had been involved in but he could reluctantly admit that some parts of him hurt a lot more than they probably should.

"Ribs," admitted the swordsman with a grunt, lifting his shirt so that both of them could get a look at the damage done to his chest for the first time. His chest resembled D'Artagnan in the amount of bruises that covered it, although they were a lot less dark on him then their counterparts, though Athos assumed that was because of how long they had had to develop.

"How's your breathing?" inquired Aramis as he eyed his brother with obvious worry, even more so when the swordsman opened his mouth to respond and let loose a stream of hacking coughs.

"Dust isn't helping," croaked Athos once the coughing fit had subsided, his trembling hand moving to lightly rub his chest, wincing as he pressed a touch too hard on one of his bruises.

For a few minutes the pair were silent, each lost in the pain of their own injuries before Aramis felt confident enough to quietly voice the worry that had been growing inside him since waking after the explosion.

"…Athos?"

"Hmm?"

"Do… Do you think D'Artagnan knew this place was rigged?"

Athos stopped what he was doing to stare at his brother in surprise. Aramis was one of the most fiercely loyal people he knew and he remembered how infuriated he had gotten when D'Artagnan had questioned Porthos's guilt all those months ago, so to hear him questioning their youngest now was something Athos wasn't sure he knew how to respond to.

Thankfully he didn't have to as Aramis continued, though it was unclear whether he had registered his brother's surprise and the reason behind it or if he was simply continuing his train of thought.

"We never questioned what had him so scared… never gave him a chance to explain… I didn't push when we spoke… what if –"

Understanding filled Athos then as he smiled softly at his trapped brother, reaching over with a trembling hand to grasp Aramis's equally trembling one, squeezing it with as much strength as he could muster as he stared right into the medic's worry and guilt filled eyes.

"If D'Artagnan knew, nothing would have stopped him from telling us. This isn't anyone's fault but Moreau's."

Aramis looked conflicted at his brother's words and opened his mouth to speak when a voice calling their names reached their ears.


	19. The Aftermath IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I feel like I should apologize for a part of yesterdays chapter with regards to Aramis's comments on D'Art... I did not mean it to come across like Aramis was blaming him but rather that he was feeling guilty for not giving him a chance to explain, that they had been so wrapped up in finding out how this had been allowed to happen that they didn't stop to question what exactly had their brother so scared. I clearly didn't write that part of the chapter well enough and I just wanted to say sorry to anyone thinking Aramis was blaming D'Art for what happened as that's definitely not the case!**

 **On a happier note... OVER 200 REVIEWS!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Aramis doesn't blame him, I just didn't write the scene well enough, sorry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah that was my fault for not explaining the scene better, sorry about that! Don't worry Aramis doesn't blame him, its more like he blames himself... It was a nice thought for a scene I had but clearly didn't explain it very well, again, sorry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww don't cry! I won't be killing off any of our main boys so you don't have to worry about that... They'll be hurt but they'll live :) Yes! I'm glad you liked that line, it was one of my favourite bits of the chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're right in that D'Art didn't know it would be boobytrapped, there would be no way D'Art would let them go if that was the case... That part of the chapter was just poorly written by me, it clearly didn't convey the idea I had in my head very well so, sorry about that! Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hmmm if that gets hisses and growls from you it'll be interesting to see what sort of response tomorrow's chapter gets :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hope you have fun on your holiday! :D It is indeed one of our two missing men who will be the most hurt and we'll be finding out who later in this chapter :) Probably best if you just ignore that comment from Aramis as it was poorly conveyed on my part, sorry! Hmm I like the idea of it being D'Art to the rescue but you'll have to read to find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know :D I just can't help myself, I've gone so long without whumping them its all coming out at once it seems lol :D I wont say much but our missing men... not really in the position to bring help :) Oh I absolutely LOVE Moreau's first proper appearance and can't wait to hear your comments on it when it goes up tomorrow night, I think you're really gonna like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - No D'Art did not know, it was just an idea for a scene which was poorly conveyed on my part, sorry about that! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Julie Pettitt (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think your review just made my day a bit as you're the first one who commented on the Aramis moment actually getting what I was trying to do so THANK YOU! I am looking forward to exploring the rest of the story with our boys as injured as they are... all I can say is, its a good thing they're so stubborn lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

fredandgeorgerule: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I wont be keeping you waiting long to find out who the voice belongs too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter 17) Of course they got caught up in it, its me we're talking about! :D (chapter 18) Glad you're liking it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing who the voice belongs to right away so I wont be keeping you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Its probably a little sad how excited I am to bring Moreau into the story properly, he's got quite the dramatic chapter and to say I can't wait to hear what you think of it would be a bit of an understatement :) ... I'm just hoping I haven't bigged it up too much because I like it... I did realize the other day that I've kinda created my own group of inseparables out of my OC's... Issac and Favier have a relationship similar to how I see Porthos and Aramis's and then, like you mentioned, Blaise and Alain are very similar to Athos and D'Art... That was completely unintentional but I am very much enjoying writing them and exploring said relationships, especially in the coming chapters :) We're getting a new OC today... I kinda like him so far, let me know what you think :) Hehe I'm glad you liked that bit of humor, I really enjoyed writing it :) We've got a cute, but short, brotherly moment between Porthos and Athos today, hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Aftermath IV  
**

At the sound of the voice Athos instinctively moved in front of Aramis's trapped from, cursing the fact that he had somehow lost his weapons in the explosion and cursing once again when he realized this was the first time he had noticed this.

Thankfully his instinctual move was unneeded as mere moments later an all too familiar face peered around the corner, their own weapon lowering the instant their eyes met and a relieved grin spreading across his face as he moved into the room.

"Damn its good to see you two," greeted the voice as its owner paused for a second to sheathe his blade before twisting to yell that he had found the pair of them over his shoulder, the sounds of footsteps quickly following.

"How many did you bring?" queried Athos, his whole body trembling with pain as he forced himself to relax, the voices earlier having made the man tense in preparation of trouble.

The voice's owner smirked, though his eyes filled with worry as he took in the two men before him. "Pretty much the whole regiment… or at least those who were in the garrison. We heard the explosion and rushed out within minutes."

"The Captain?" asked Aramis, doing his best to lean around his brother to look at the new arrival.

The musketeer shrugged, "He was still at the palace, I think, when the explosion happened. I'm pretty sure all of Paris heard it so I doubt he'll be far behind us."

* * *

"How are they doing Mathéo?" asked a voice, startling the group who seemed to have forgotten reinforcements were coming.

Looking over his shoulder Mathéo nodded his greetings to Tristan, the physician's apprentice who had volunteered to come with them to assess any injuries.

"Conscious and coherent doc but that's all I know so far," answered the musketeer as he moved out of the way so the assistant could get to the two men, knowing they were probably injured a lot more than his initial glance over had revealed.

As the two injured men spoke quietly to the physician's assistant, Mathéo decided to go and gather a couple more of his brothers to help get the two of them out. It wasn't until he was just about to leave that he noticed the blood surrounding Aramis's form and the musketeer knew he had to be quick.

"Porthos," grunted Aramis, gasping in pain as Mathéo and a couple of the other members of their regiment carefully lifted him from the debris he had spent the last several hours impaled on. "T-T-The others?"

"Easy Aramis," soothed Tristan as he immediately began work to prep the man for travel. There was little he could do in the current location that wouldn't then need redoing as soon as they got somewhere safe, so instead he focused on quickly flushing the wound with some alcohol he had brought in his kit, doing his best to ignore the scream of pain that action drew from his patient, before working quickly to bandage the wound as best he could until they were back at the garrison and he could treat it properly. "There are people checking the upper levels for them now, we'll meet them outside."

Unable to do more as the pain overwhelmed him Aramis let out a small whimper of pain and nodded weakly before darkness claimed him.

"Move as quickly as you can but keep him steady," instructed the assistant as he watched several of them men pick up the stretcher that had place the now unconscious musketeer on. "He's lost a lot of blood, he's going to need the garrison and Gerald as soon as possible, put him in the wagon with Blaise and get them both out of here."

Athos's ears perked up at this; surprised they had found Blaise but had made no mention of finding any of the others. Having noticed this Mathéo grimaced before explaining.

"We found him outside, looks like he might have been too close to one of the windows when the explosion happened and the force threw him through it. He's lots a lot of blood and has several deep wounds where there's shards of glass lodged in him as well as numerous broken ribs and a rather bad knock to the head… He was unconscious when we found him but he responded to the doc's treatment so we don't think the fall did any permanent damage."

Athos didn't know whether to be shocked or relieved by the news but had little time to consider it as he was pulled from his thoughts when Tristan moved to inspect his ankle, the mere touch causing a strangled scream of pain to escape the musketeer's lips.

Tristan apologized quickly before muttering something under his breath that Athos missed due to the pain radiating through him, though he did hear the assistant order Mathéo to help him up and out of the building.

"Lean on me lieutenant," grinned the musketeer, the grin reminding him all too much of his youngest brother and before he could stop it a wave of guilt washed over him. They had experienced a fraction of what Moreau was capable off and D'Artagnan had dealt with the man for weeks, suffered under him while they were all to happy to brush off his cries for help in favour of losing themselves in their own petty arguments.

It took some doing and a fair few grunted curses but eventually Athos was able to get out of the building and see the extent of the damage for the first time. Upon seeing the state of the building he found himself sending up silent words of thanks to a God he wasn't sure still fully believed in, as he was honestly surprised they had gotten off with the injuries they had.

* * *

"ATHOS!" called a voice, equal parts pained and relieved, and the swordsman nearly found himself forgetting the pain in his ankle as Porthos exited the building.

"Easy Athos," ordered Mathéo as he gently forced the musketeer back on the wagon, the swordsman having shifted as if getting ready to stand when the larger man appeared.

Noticing this Porthos sent the other musketeer a grateful smile, not wanting to see his friend endure any more pain than he had do, especially not on his account.

Looking around the larger musketeer noticed someone was missing but before he could ask another voice spoke up, effectively cutting off his question before it could leave his lips.

"ATHOS! PORTHOS!"

At the familiar voice both men turned, taking note of the immensely relieved look on its source's face.

"Captain," nodded Porthos, the larger man wincing as he eased himself down on the wagon next to his brother.

"What happened?" demanded Treville as he approached his men, his hands tightening into fists as he watched more of his men exit the building, carrying an injured Issac on a stretcher and assisting a dangerously pale Favier.

Athos shook his head, "We must have triggered a trap somehow. All I know is we were checking the room one minute and the next we're waking up covered in rubble."

Treville sighed, taking another look around, "What of the others, I don't see Aramis, Alain or Blaise," at this Porthos turned to Athos, wanting to know where their brother was too, knowing all too well that the musketeer would never leave the building if Aramis was still inside.

"Blaise was thrown through a window and Aramis was impaled on a piece of debris," explained Athos, doing everything he could to keep his voice controlled and level. "Tristan instructed some of the men to take them back to the garrison ahead of us."

Both men nodded, relieved that the men were getting the care they clearly needed.

"What of Alain?" asked Treville, worry building in his gut as he scanned the area again for any sign of the younger musketeer.

"I…" Athos paused, wracking his still slightly foggy mind for any recollection of being told about the younger man. "I… don't know."

Without another word Treville spun on his heels, heading to the largest collection of his men to find out news of his missing musketeer.

"I've got a bad feeling about this 'Thos," murmured Porthos, the tired musketeer leaning towards his brother so his head rest on the swordsman's shoulder. Unable to offer any words of encouragement or comfort when he felt the same Athos settled for simply staying silent, letting his brother take what comfort he could from that.

* * *

Elsewhere D'Artagnan gasped in pain as he was all but thrown against a wall, the injured musketeer crumpling to the ground with a whimper of pain he couldn't contain. That whimper turned into a groan when a hand grabbed him tightly by his hair, forcing his head back with no care for the pain it was causing him. With what strength he had left the Gascon forced his eyes open, a whimper once again leaving him, though this was one of fear not pain, at the sight of who was in front of him.

"Hello D'Artagnan."


	20. Moreau

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **ITS HERE! ITS HERE! ... In case you can't tell I'm a bit excite to publish this chapter :D We'll be seeing the first proper appearance of our baddie and I absolutely can't wait to hear what you all think of both him and the chapter itself as I'm quite proud of it :D**

 **Also, there's a plot idea that starts a bit in this chapter that was suggested by OC Guest Reviewer and I just wanted to thank them again for their amazing idea, I'm absolutely loving running with it and exploring how it fits in with my ideas for the story. I really really like it and I hope I can do your idea justice my friend! Thanks again! x**

 **Also to ensure there's no confusion like the other day figured it would be best to state now that although D'Art was heading towards the explosion site he did not make it there before he was attacked so he has no idea of the state of his brothers.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - Haha! The whole dun dun dun thing just reminded me of when I finished writing the chapter... pretty sure I actually said that to myself when I finished it :D We'll be getting a bit of a glimpse at Alain and his situation today but most of the focus is on D'Art and Moreau. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Hmm pretty safe to expect nothing good will be happening to our boys for a little while... my evil mind is out to play :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry about it! It was completely my fault for not explaining the scene properly, I completely understood why it could be read that way upon reading it back... guess because I knew how it was supposed to sound it didn't really click in my mind that it could be taken any other way. Again don't worry about it there's absolutely nothing to forgive and you weren't harsh at all :D I'm really looking forward to your opinions on today's chapter, though I think you might be coming up with a harsher name for him than tosser once you've read this :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah our lovely medic isn't really having the best time of late and things are only going to get worse in the coming chapters, for all of them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - That's possibly a bit of an understatement considering some of the ideas I debating running with but also very true :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bit annoyed at myself regarding it, though it will only make me more conscious of in next time I try something like that so hopefully I can write it better :D Luckily our boys are stubborn enough to ignore their injuries, especially when they learn our puppy's missing :) though its not going to be easy for them that's for sure... I'm really looking forward to writing their protective instincts warring with their injuries :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Oh just wait for today's chapter my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha :D I'm really really glad you liked it, as soon as the joke came to me I couldn't resist adding it in :D I know! It's going to be interesting having them so injured at the beginning of things, I'm really looking forward to writing how their protective instincts will be at war with their injuries :D This chapter begins to lead into your idea, we'll be exploring it more in the latter half of tomorrows chapter and then in the coming chapters after that, I'm really excited to write it so thanks again for suggesting it! Tristan (physician apprentice) and Mathéo (musketeer) are two new OC's I'm not sure how big a part they're going to have but then again I never expect Issac and the others to have such a big part in my stories when I first created them so we'll have to wait and see on them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Things aren't looking good for most of our boys now unfortunately... and given some of the idea's my minds come up with its probably only going to get worse :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't throw something else at them after that explosion without even the smallest moment of respite... Though things will be really heating up drama-wise now :) I'm super excited to see your reaction to this chapter, I think you'll really like it (or at least I hope so!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, things just can't go smoothly for even a whole chapter when I'm involved lol :D We'll be getting a brief glimpse at Alain and his situation today but we'll be exploring that more tomorrow. Interesting you mentioned Corbett, no-ones mentioned him yet and I'm glad you did :D I have a plan in mind for Corbett and what's going on with him but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see that. I'm torn with how long it'll take them to notice because he was in bad enough condition that he needed monitoring so someone should be checking on him... but at the same time they now have six injured musketeers, two of which are in a real bad way and I can see that taking all their focus and so almost forgetting about D'Artagnan... we'll see. Hope it stays sunny for you, we've pretty much got nothing but rain up here lately in Yorkshire. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - No problem :) Hopefully the mix up will give me something to learn and improve on so it doesn't happen again. I can't believe I created that sort of dynamic either... And to think I originally just created them because our boys needed help and I couldn't have unnamed men helping them... I'm almost offended with myself for thinking so dismissively of them in the beginning, I love those boys and how much everyone else seems to love them too :D I'm glad you liked Mathéo, I had a lot of fun writing him :D I'm not sure how big a role he's going to have, but like I said, that's what I thought about Issac and the others originally so who knows...I kinda picture Treville pretty much sprinting out of the palace once he was sure the royals were safe. I'm glad you liked the Athos/Porthos moment, it was too cute to pass up and I think after coming so close to death, and lets face it something like that could have killed them if I was evil enough, both of them needed the comfort that simple action brought. I'm so freaking excited to hear what you think of this chapter and I'm praying I haven't bigged it up too much out of my own love for it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Moreau  
**

"This could all end you know," mused a voice that pulled the attention of the barely conscious man just enough that the injured man could muster what remained of his energy to glare at his captor.

"Glare all you want musketeer," sneered the voice, "It will do nothing but worsen your stay in my humble abode."

"Can't… get… much worse," growled the chained and bleeding musketeer, his swollen eyes narrowed into a weak attempt at a glare as he remained conscious and defiant mainly due to his overwhelming desire not to lose any more of his pride to the man before him. He had let his fear get the better of him once and he could still hear the explosion that had, in all likelihood taken the lives of those he cherished above all, ringing in his ears. To honor them, he could not give in to his fear again.

"Oh musketeer," crooned the man as he tightly gripped his prisoner's hair, harshly pulling the man's head back, forcing the musketeer to look him right in the eyes as a wince of pain escaped, unwanted, from the bleeding man's lips. "It can **always** get worse."

Throwing his captive's head back, uncaring for the grunt of pain it produced, the man moved his hands to the musketeers bandage covered shoulder, knowing all too well what nature of wound laid underneath and pressed just hard enough to cause pain but not enough to cause the man to pass out.

"Now then. If you insist on being stubborn and thus continue to refuse to answer the questions I had you summoned to me for –" the musketeer broke free of his pain-filled haze for a moment at that and, in his anger, spat a mouthful of blood right into his captor's eyes.

Snarling, the man viciously backhanded the musketeer, making dark spots dance across the man's vision, before pulling a handkerchief from his suit and wiping away the blood, his expression ice cold when it returned to the battered man before him.

Despite his every intention the musketeer was unable to neither hide nor contain the shiver of fear that passed through his body at the look on the man's face. He had only seen the look twice before and both times ended with him in a world of pain.

Smirking internally at the musketeer's reaction the man took a step closer, amusement flickering in his eyes as his captive instinctively tried to shy away from his touch.

"Seeing as how you refuse to answer my initial questions," continued the man, acting as if the last few minutes never happened, though this time the musketeer was careful not to let his anger dictate his reactions. "Perhaps you will answer a different one."

In all honesty he wasn't sure where the courage to say the next words came from, or what possessed him to do it, but they were falling from his lips before his mind could even register he was saying them.

"No," he smirked, part of him proud of being able to do so in front of the man who genuinely scared him, "I don't… know how… to get that stick… out of your ass… but… I'd very much like… to beat you with it."

For a few moments, the only sounds to fill the room after the musketeer's words were his pained gasps as he desperately tried to fill his now screaming lungs with the air that had been forcefully kicked out of him.

"I'm disappointed D'Artagnan," sighed the man, the glint in his eyes sending yet another shiver of fear down the spine of the injured musketeer. "I had thought I had put a stop to that smart mouth of yours after that conversation we had several weeks ago… You **do** remember what we discussed I take it?"

D'Artagnan froze, his already alarmingly pale skin blanched further as he recalled exactly what the man before him was talking about.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" screamed the Gascon, his voice raw and hoarse as he fought both against the chains restraining him and the cries of his own body as he attempted to get to his captor.

Smirking the man knelt down, once again forcing the musketeer's head back by violently gripping the man's hair.

"I just blew up a bunch of musketeers," he stated coldly, his eyes lighting up at the look of complete and utter despair that entered the Gascon's eyes at his words. "What makes you think I wouldn't dare live up to my earlier words?"

D'Artagnan remained silent, his heart breaking as he willed the tears building up behind his eyes not to fall. His brothers wouldn't have wanted him to mourn them, not now at least. They had only entered the building in the first place because they were seeking justice for what had befallen him. Now all he could do would be to get out and ensure Moreau met the fate he deserved for all the pain he had caused.

A large part of him was desperately clinging onto the hope that his brothers had survived, despite Moreau's words to the contrary. He knew they had faced dangerous odds numerous times before, yet had emerged victorious in the end… Hell Aramis had survived a massacre that killed over twenty men and had been forced to endure near freezing conditions for several days before help could reach him.

His brother's past actions should have spoken for themselves as a testament to their strength and resilience, but D'Artagnan couldn't stop replaying the sound of the explosion over and over again in his mind, for them to have heard it all the way in the garrison it must have been a big one and the Gascon honestly wasn't sure if he believed that was something his brothers' could have survived.

A keening cry threatened to escape the injured musketeer's throat but he caught it just in time, not wanting Moreau to see more of his grief then he already had done, the man in question getting far too much amusement and enjoyment from it for his liking.

"So they were people you knew well?" smirked Moreau as he took in the grief the boy in front of him couldn't hide, "Guess what they say about the 'brotherhood of the musketeers' is true after all."

D'Artagnan was about to make a sarcastic retort, the fear he held of the man in front of him vanishing the further into grief he sank, when Moreau's words finally registered within him, making him pale even further.

"W-What… What did you call me?" breathed the Gascon, his mind working overtime trying to remember when he had slipped up and given away his true occupation and loyalties, wondering if it had been all his fault that his brothers had been targeted in the first place.

The smirk on Moreau's lips turned even more sinister as he once again approached the restrained man before him.

"Finally caught on I see," chuckling darkly at the fear and alarm on the musketeers face, Moreau stood. "Don't look so worried boy, I've known from the beginning who and more importantly, what you are."

D'Artagnan blinked, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to process that statement; he had worked so hard to keep his musketeer identity a secret. After learning exactly what sort of man Moreau was D'Artagnan knew he had to protect his brothers from him, he had seen what would happen to them if they ever crossed paths…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _Ah, there you are D'Artagnan," greeted Moreau as he heavily patted the man on the back, his eyes filling with dark amusement as he watched the younger man try to contain his wince of pain as his pats landed right on the bruises he had received only two days ago._

 _"_ _Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon," stated the Gascon warily, his body tensed as he prepared himself for whatever the man before him had in store for him this time._

 _"_ _Well a situation has arisen and I would be a fool not to let you witness it."_

 _The corners of D'Artagnan's lips curling downward into a frown, he might have only known the man a few weeks but he could already tell that nothing good was going to come of this meeting._

 _With one more harsh pat on the bruise Moreau gestured for the clearly nervous and tense younger man to follow him, his eyes watching the boy like a hawk when they reached their destination._

 _"_ _You want me to fight again?" questioned D'Artagnan, doing all he could to keep the anger and worry from his voice, knowing it would only make things worse for himself if he allowed it out. He was essentially Moreau's new pet and that gave him a greater leeway in his reactions than the men who worked under Moreau, but the Gascon was quickly learning how fast the man's amusement at such responses could turn to anger._

 _"_ _Not yet," shrugged Moreau, clearly enjoying the situation and the musketeer's reaction, "I brought you here to see something." D'Artagnan frowned, really not liking the sound of that and he found himself flinching when Moreau yelled for them to 'bring him out.'_

 _The musketeer's frown became even more pronounced as he watched two of Moreau's leading men drag a third into the center of the room. It was only when the two men stepped back and the third became visible that D'Artagnan truly realized the enormity of the situation he found himself in._

 _Before him, kneeling on the ground beaten and bloody was a man he recognized from the garrison's recent recruitment drive. He had only seen the man in passing but D'Artagnan was sure the man had attended the event, which had been set up to help test who was worthy of becoming a recruit in the regiment._

 _"_ _James here," stated Moreau as he strode closer to the blooded, restrained man, "thought he'd try out for the musketeers," Moreau hadn't bothered to hide the sneer in his words when he said the name of the regiment and D'Artagnan could do nothing but watching in sickening silence as Moreau whipped the man senseless before cutting his throat._

 _"_ _Musketeers… red guard, it matters not, both are dogs of a pathetic King and I will see no traitors or turncoats in my men. Let this be a lesson of what will happen to each of those pathetic excuses of men if I get them in my grasp."_

 _With that Moreau had swiftly left the room, though, unknown to the musketeer, he had watched the Gascon's reactions from the shadows, smirking at the look of despair and hopelessness that filled him._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"It was fun watching you try to hide who you were," mused Moreau, pulling the boy from his memories. "At first I wanted simply to kill you but then… then you became interesting… Now however," he said, his earlier coldness returning with a vengeance.

"Now your uses are dwindling so…" he clapped and the door to the room opened and an all too familiar scene replayed out as two of Moreau's right-hand men dragged a clearly injured third man into the room, only this time D'Artagnan didn't have the strength to hide his reactions.

"So you **do** know him," smirked Moreau as he moved closer to currently unconscious man, not missing how D'Artagnan tensed the closer he got.

"One of my men brought him to me earlier, thought he was you, you see," explained Moreau callously as he kicked the unconscious man onto his back, grinning as D'Artagnan all but growled at him for the action, though the boy's attention was quickly diverted to the other man's injuries.

"I punished the incompetent fool of course but this one…" Moreau knelt down and drew the unconscious man's head back much like he had done to D'Artagnan earlier. "This one refuses to speak, even to give me his name.

Unable to help himself D'Artagnan's lips quirked up into a small but proud smirk

"I'd wipe away that smirk if I were you musketeer," sneered Moreau, tightening his grip on the unconscious man's hair, pulling a small whimper of pain from the injured man. "I'm only just getting started."


	21. Growing Problems

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so I'm loving your responses to Moreau's first appearance :D Each review totally made me smile so thanks for that!**

 **I'm not 100% sure about tonight's chapter, I struggled with writers block with it and I'm a bit worried it shows. We're kinda flicking through several people tonight so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked it, it was one of my favourite lines to write in that chapter and I really liked D'Art having the courage to say it because he's just a little terrified of Moreau. You'll be finding out who the other man was tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - BWHAHAHA! Oh I just love that name for him XD Oh your review was the perfect thing to wake up to this morning, always great to start the day with a bit of a laugh :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - YES! I was totally going for him channeling Porthos so I think I literally fist pumped when I read your comment on it :D Moreau does have a bit of a beef with musketeers which we'll be going into in later chapters but that beef is not going to make things easy for our captured muskys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - It would be a good guess :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Yes! That was exactly the sort of reaction I was hoping for :D Don't worry our boys wont let him win I promise :D If you have anything in particular you want to see happen to him let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Well I figured after waiting 20 chapters for him to finally appear he'll have to make it a damn good entrance :) I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, now I'm just hoping I can keep it up during the rest of his appearances, he's quite ruthless and cruel so I'm really looking forward to writing that (I always have a lot of fun writing the baddies) One thing I'm now super mega excited to write is the reunion between D'Art and our boys given that he currently thinks they're dead... its got to be super emotional so I'm really looking forward to the challenge... we have a little bit until we get to that point though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter19) We'll be learning Alain's fate today so you wont be wondering long. Yeah I think they all figured he'd be too injured to do anything... don't think anyone thought about how stubborn he is. Aramis is pretty bad but Gerald's looking after him, it's mainly blood loss and infection risks they have to worry about right now. (chapter20) Ha, that's one way of looking at I suppose... Moreau's ruthless and cruel so I'm looking forward to writing that :) Treville is pretty pissed at the moment but he doesn't yet know about D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - All D'Art kinda wants to do right now is collapse in a ball and cry as he thinks his brothers are dead but he's also determined enough not to want Moreau to win and to want to get his brothers justice, even at the cost of his health. The fact that Moreau always knew he was a musketeer only makes his current situation worse. I was tempted to have the whole undercover thing happen as it would be interesting to write the dynamic between the two but I figured this way is a lot more dramatic and... lets face it D'Art wasn't just going to sit in a hospital bed after hearing that explosion, no matter how injured he was. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter19) Well its me so... probably not :D (chapter20) omg your review totally had me bursting out laughing XD Though I would like to point out that barring one story where some muskys died the only people I ever actually kill off are the baddies... don't know if that changes anything.. Anyways I'm pretty sure I could bribe my way in with the offer of making teas or something lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it! :D I'm a little worried at keeping up the intensity when Moreau's involved but I'll do my best :) All poor little D'Art wants to do right now is curl up and cry but he can't, thankfully our puppy is determined to get justice for the brothers he thinks are dead so while he'll have his depressed and morose moments he's still got a bit of the fire we all know and love :) I loved add that joke/threat bit in so I'm glad you liked it. Blaise is a bit out of it right now but I'm really looking forward to when he wakes up and learns the truth, he's going to be sooo pissed :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Growing Problems  
**

"Any sign?" asked Issac worriedly from his place in the wagon, his hand weakly grasping the side as he fought against the pain to remain seated upright, not wanting to lay down and ease his pain when one of his brothers was still missing.

Mathéo shook his head sadly, "Favier insisted on doing one final sweep of the place before we head back and get you four checked out, Treville went with him as he was looking a bit shaky but so far there's been no sign of Alain."

"This is all my fault."

Mathéo raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware you knew how to build a big enough explosive to practically take down a building Issac… You've been holding out on us."

Issac scowled, the expression losing some of its effectiveness thanks to the near pitiful condition of the musketeer face. The man had two black eyes, one nearly completely swollen shut, a busted lip and his chin was covered in blood from his broken nose. "This is no time for jokes."

Shrugging Mathéo's expression remained stoic, "I'm serious… The only person who is at fault for this is the man who planted the explosives and attacked our brothers. **None** of the fault lies with you, had you the barest hint of danger you would not have taken them in… I know that, they know that and they do not blame you, the only person blaming you is you."

Issac blinked, slightly stunned by the conviction in his brother's words and he found himself eagerly welcoming the comfort they brought him, despite a part of him believing himself unworthy of receiving such comfort.

"Athos told us to stick together," mumbled the musketeer, not quite willing to completely free himself of the guilt yet, "We all should have gone, if we had…"

"Then you might have been blown out of the window along with Blaise," remarked Mathéo, his voice completely deadpan as he stared down his friend and brother. "Only then you might have landed on him, finishing what the fall started."

Issac shivered at the implications of his brother's words, the mental image alone enough to make him cringe.

"The way I see it," remarked Mathéo, ignoring the other musketeer's response to his earlier words. "You can either wallow in your imagined guilt or…"

Issac's eyebrow rose, "Or?"

"You can be a good little patient for the doc and get out there to get the one who's actually responsible for all this."

"ISSAC!"

The call of his name silenced any retort the man was going to make as the musketeer could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the source of the shout.

"Corbett?" blinked Issac, more than a little surprised to see his injured friend limping towards him with a look of immense concentration and determination. "Why aren't you back at the garrison?"

"Really?" snorted the injured man as he leaned against the side of the wagon, his eyes scanning over his friend, taking not of each and every injury he could see. "An explosion happens right where you were and you honestly think I'd stay back?"

Touched by his friend's concern Issac could do little more than smile softly at the man before his attention was pulled to the destroyed door of the workhouse where Treville and a very exhausted and grim looking Favier exited, both men shaking their heads to answer the unspoken question silently voiced by the stares of the rest of the men.

Only for each of the men to gasp in surprise as Favier suddenly collapsed.

* * *

Back at the garrison it was a rush of activity as the wagon containing a barely conscious Aramis and completely unconscious Blaise rushed into the courtyard.

"What do we have?" demanded Gerald as he rushed to meet the wagon as it pulled to a stop. The musketeer driving was quick to give the physician as much information as he could as the doctor moved to get a better look at his patients.

"Hey doc," mumbled Aramis weakly, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to stay awake, the pain and exhaustion was making it hard but the medic part of him was screaming at him that he couldn't sleep yet.

"Aramis," nodded Gerald softly, moving to the side so the men could move Blaise into the infirmary. "How are you feeling?"

With a groan the musketeer shifted, eager to try anything that might ease the pain in his back. "Peachy," winced the man before it seemed to register in his pain-filled mind that they were back at the garrison.

"D'Art?" he breathed, wanting… needing his brother to be okay, knowing how the sound of the explosion and the chaos that followed would have seemed to the man and how helpless and worried he must have been given his inability to follow them.

Gerald shook his head, once again moving so the men could load the injured musketeer onto a stretcher, when they began to head inside the physician fell in step with them, his eyes focused on his patient as they continued to speak, the doctor hoping it would help keep the man awake until he had a chance to examine him better.

"I returned shortly before your arrival and have been prepping for the arrival of yourselves and the others who are no doubt injured. I haven't had a chance to check on the boy yet but as soon as I'm done here I'll see to him personally, no doubt he'll rest better knowing you're all okay."

Aramis frowned at his words but nodded in acceptance, knowing that, with the majority of the regiment handling the explosion there would be few who would have the time to check on his little brother. Unease settled within him at this thought but Aramis fought it down, reminding himself that they had not left D'Artagnan alone and that Corbett would see to his care until such a time that they could see him again.

Any further thoughts were cut short by a cry of pain as Gerald gently removed the bandages around his wound, the action pulling on the already oversensitive and tender skin.

"My assistant Tristan went to help your friends at the explosion site so I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave the cleaning of your wound to Etienne," explained the doctor as he nodded to the newly arrived musketeer, quickly explaining to the man what he needed him to do before moving to the next bed to assess Blaise.

Frowning at what he found Gerald worked quickly to cut off the dust and glass covered clothing the musketeer wore, having decided that doing so would be more efficient than trying to save the fabric. When they were removed the doctor's frown deepened and he wasted no time in ordering the few men who had remained at the garrison to help him.

"I'm going to need you to hold him down, he's got glass and wood in him and the longer they remain there the longer the risk of infection, something his body would struggle to fight off given his current condition."

Needing no further instruction the men moved to pin their fallen brother to the bed, each hating themselves for doing so when the man began screaming as glass and wood shards began being extracted from his numerous wounds.

* * *

For the next several hours the only sounds in the infirmary were the screams of patients and the orders of Gerald, who's typical grandfather-like nature had long since evaporated as he worked to save the lives of the men in his infirmary.

"How is it going Etienne?" asked the doctor, his eyes never leaving Blaise as he methodically worked to remove shards, clean and stitch wounds, his carefully constructed mask hiding the worry he felt for how silent the man had become over the last few minutes and how much blood he had lost.

"Whatever he got impaled on left a lot of fragments in the wound," explained Etienne, his eyes critically evaluating the wound on his friend's back. "I've got them all but I'd feel better if you could check before I close the wound."

* * *

 **"FAVIER!"** screamed Issac, his eyes wide with fear and panic as he struggled against Corbett's hold as he tried to get to his fallen brother.

"TRISTAN!" bellowed Treville as he lowered the now unconscious man to the floor, doing his best to ignore the panicked calls of the musketeer's name coming from the wagon behind them.

"What happened?" snapped the assistant as he dropped to his knees by the fallen musketeer's side, his chest heaving slightly as he recovered from rushing over from where he had been tending to Athos's ankle only moments before.

"He just collapsed, he was fine a moment ago."

 **"FAVIER!"** screamed Issac once more but both Tristan and Treville ignored him as they worked on the fallen man.

However it seemed like Favier heard the panic in his brother's voice as the musketeer began to stir, groaning weakly in pain as he began to come to.

"Favier," prompted Tristan, his hand coming to lightly pat the man's face in an effect to speed things along. "Open those eyes of yours musketeer, your brother is quite worried."

"…Is," murmured Favier weakly, his eyelids fluttering open as confusion filled his expression.

"You passed out monsieur," informed Tristan as he placed a finger in front of the man's eyes, "Follow my finger but don't move your head."

"He's okay Issac," soothed Corbett as he tightened his grip on his friend, hating the panic and fear that had entered his eyes at the sight of Favier's collapse. "He'll feel guilty if you worsen your injuries because of him so relax and let Tristan and the Captain work."

It took a moment but eventually Issac relented, nodding his head weakly as he forced his painfully tense body to relax, a hiss of pain escaping him as he did so, all the while his eyes never left Favier, who, despite looking more aware, was still quite confused and dazed.

"Can he be moved?" asked Treville quietly, not wanting to be overheard if the prognosis was bad, "Alain is still missing and as the last person to see him I **need** to talk to Blaise."

* * *

In their cell D'Artagnan could only watch in baited breath as Moreau taunted him some more before leaving the two battered men alone for the first time in what felt like an age.

"Bout time he left," grunted his companion quietly, the pain barely hidden from his voice as he spoke, surprising the musketeer who thought him to be unconscious.

Relief filled D'Artagnan as he watched his friend awkwardly move to sit up, his chained arms moving to wrap themselves around his torso as he moved, his face pinched in pain that he didn't bother tying to hide.

Unable to help himself he found the name slipping, almost silently, from his lips before he could stop it.

"…Alain."


	22. Captured Pups

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Tonight we're back with our favourite captured musketeers :) Hope you're ready!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - He'll be okay, don't worry :) He'll be sore as hell for a while but he'll live :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter20) D'Art's grieving but he's going to use that grief :) (chapter21) Unfortunately right now they don't know that both of them are missing, they only know that Alain wasn't in the building... They'll be learning the truth soon though, should be good :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmmm considering what I've done this chapter, I think your concern might be warranted :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Is will be carrying the guilt for a little bit, especially once they learn of D'Art and Alain's fate but he'll have plenty of people there to knock some sense into him when he lets it get too much. Favier's feeling a bit of guilt as well, mainly for focusing so much on finding Is that he might have inadvertently let something happen to Alain. Things are getting bad for our captured boys and our other muskys still don't know the truth :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Some of them have similar injuries i.e. ribs injuries but I'm loving exploring all the different injuries they could have gotten and I think it'll only make things more interesting when they get to searching for Alain and D'Art, they'll have to compensate for each others injuries because they're all too stubborn to remain in the infirmary when their baby brothers are in danger. They'll be learning about D'Art being missing fairly soon but we've got a bit more drama/trouble coming our pup's way before that can happen :D Haha well that's one way to look at it I suppose :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I was going to have him say "I'm fine" but figured he probably shouldn't as he's only just finished teasing Athos for saying that. Mathéo's becoming quite interesting to write and I very much enjoyed writing his lecture-like rant to Issac :) Hurtful things are indeed on the horizon for our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Rita Marx: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you like them :D They've appeared in a couple of my other stories and I can't get over how much every seems to love them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I'm really happy you think so :D I really really enjoy writing them so hearing how much everyone's enjoying reading them really makes my day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't have either Corbett or D'Artagnan staying behind after that explosion... although Corbett may wish he had when they learn of D'Art going missing, lets just say our inseparables aren't going to be happy with him. Favier's in a bit of a bad way but he'll be okay with a lot of rest, though his collapse certainly didn't do anything to help the guilt that Issac's got building up within him... Our boys haven't learned of the disappearance yet but they will be finding out soon (I'm so excited!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmm oh well I'm sure I can get someone to let me in, no bribery needed lol :D I think its safe to assume, even without what I have planned *cackles evilly* they'll both wish they weren't there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I absolutely adore writing my OC's (they're like my fanfiction babies lol!) so it really really makes my day when I hear how much you all seem to really enjoy reading them... I think Issac and Favier are my favourites so far but I've got a few Blaise/Alain scenes in mind for the coming chapters which I'm really really looking forward to writing :D Aramis is going to cursing the fact he didn't insist on someone checking on D'Artagnan when they learn of his disappearance, which they'll be doing fairly soon, though we've got a bit more drama coming our pups way first :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Captured Pups  
**

The musketeer's eyes widened at the sound of his name, the pain radiating through his body having stopped him from properly recognizing who was with him before, only that he was not alone in what he was sure was an ever growing hell. The sound of his name however cemented recognition in his mind, brushing passed the fog that clouded his thoughts and he barely noticed the pain that sparked as he sharply turned to face the source of the sound, his eyes widening further at the sight before him.

"D-D'Artagnan," he breathed, taking in the state of his friend for the first time since learning of his collapse.

He, Blaise and the others had been away on a mission during D'Artagnan's initial collapse in the garrison courtyard but the men were still speaking about it in hushed whispers when they returned several days later. No one seemed to know how bad the boy's condition was, only that he was bad enough that Treville had forbidden anyone aside from the physician from entering the Gascon's recovery room.

This lack of information had left him fearing the worse, something that was only made worse when he caught glimpses of the anger on the remaining inseparables faces once they had finally been allowed in the room to see their youngest.

Given their similar personalities the pair had bonded quite well since the Gascon had begun hanging around the garrison and that bond had grown into a brotherly one as time progressed, Alain seeing the younger man as the baby brother he'd never had and so to see him like he was; chained, beaten and bloody, it ignited a fierce swell of anger within him and he almost wished their captor would come back so he could show the man what happened when he targeted his brother.

* * *

"D'Art-"

"Are you okay?" asked D'Artagnan quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper as he weakly looked at his friend, making the musketeer worry about the look in his eyes.

"I've seen better days but I'll live," reassured Alain, his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's face as he tried to put a name on the emotion he saw there.

"It's all my fault…"

"D'Art?"

"They went in there because of me…" Alain's breath caught in his throat, the desire to pull his younger friend into his arms was near overwhelming but he could do nothing but sit and listen as they boy continued to speak. "I should have gone to Treville, then maybe they wouldn't have gone in…"

"D'Artagnan none of this is your fault," soothed Alain, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the atmosphere surrounding the younger man but determined not to let him lose himself to guilt.

Looking up from the ground he had been staring at D'Artagnan stared at his friend, "They took you because they thought you were me," he admitted emotionlessly.

"Not the first time that's happened," shrugged the musketeer, remembering all the times during the first few months the boy had spent at the garrison that they had both been confused for the other. Both men had nearly identical statures and with their similar hair colour it wasn't uncommon for people to get them mixed up if seeing them from behind or from a distance so he wasn't overly surprised that was why he had been taken.

"…He killed them," admitted the Gascon quietly, the grief in his voice practically echoed around the room, instantly silencing the retort his friend had been about to make.

"What?" gasped Alain, his heart beating a mile a minute as he fought to contain his emotions, his thoughts immediately rushing to Blaise.

"He blew up the workhouse… They're… They're dead."

"No!" exclaimed Alain, his hands turning white as he tightly clenched them into fists. "They're **not** dead!"

D'Artagnan said nothing, too occupied with battling his own inner grief, having decided he had no right to mourn those he essentially killed.

* * *

"D'Artagnan!" snapped Alain, making it clear to the man he had been calling him for some time as he lost himself in his thought, "They. Are. Not. Dead! Do you understand me?" Once again D'Artagnan said nothing and Alain growled in frustration. "I reuse to take some criminal's word on the matter, I'll believe it when I see the bodies." D'Artagnan let out a small whimper at the word 'bodies' and Alain visibly softened. "Don't lose hope D'Artagnan, they're alive I know it."

"Then you're going to be sorely disappointed musketeer," spoke a voice, startling the two men and making D'Artagnan visibly flinch, despite the fact the musketeer looked furious at himself for doing so.

"It's **you** who's going to disappointed if you think musketeers die that easily," spat Alain as he shifted slightly so he was as in front of D'Artagnan as he could be, wanting to protect his friend when he was so scared and injured.

Moreau raised an eyebrow, "I practically dropped a building on the lot, I think even the best soldier would struggle to survive that."

Alain smirked, burying the unease he felt under a mountain of bravado and determination. "Then you don't know musketeers very well… We're a damn stubborn lot."

"Yet I managed to break one of your own in a matter of weeks," smirked Moreau, gesturing to D'Artagnan's bloodied form, the musketeer taking clear offense to the comment as he glared daggers at their captor, opening his mouth to retort before Alain cut him off with a harsh chuckle.

"D'Artagnan's can out stubborn most of the regiment, hell he broke through Athos's walls in a matter of weeks, some of the regiment have been trying to do that for years. He is **not** broken!"

D'Artagnan blinked at his friend's words, confidence and determination filling him as he let them sink in, his mind replaying memories of his brothers.

His brothers might not be around any more but that didn't mean he could just give up, Moreau had taken several of his friends and brothers from him but Alain… Alain was someone he could protect; he refused to let Moreau take him too.

It wouldn't bring his brothers back but maybe it would earn him a small sliver of forgiveness… and that gave him the strength to carry on fighting.

"Believe what you want," shrugged Moreau, instantly putting the two men on edge as they could do nothing but watch as their captor moved to a small cupboard they hadn't even noticed was in the room before then. With the unease inside him growing Alain tore his eyes away from their captor for a moment to look at his brother, each of them offering the other what silent comfort they could with just a look, before turning back to Moreau as he closed the cupboard door, turning back to them with a malicious grin on his face.

"Now D'Artagnan," smirked Moreau as he turned to the injured musketeer, not missing the way his other captive tensed as he approached, nor did he miss how D'Artagnan eyes remained locked on his own, not the object in his hands and this made his smirk widen with eager anticipation. "Be a good pet and tell me everything you told those friends of yours about me and my reasons for returning to Paris."

The younger musketeer had apparently decided silence was going to be how he handled things from this point as he refused to speak, settling instead for sending Moreau a glare that would have left him as little more than a corpse on the floor if looks could kill.

"Have it your way," shrugged Moreau as he moved quicker than either musketeer anticipated, unraveling the whip that he had been holding in his hand and sending it lashing out to Alain's chest, instantly leaving the now gasping musketeer with a bleeding gash from his shoulder to belly-button.

"NO!" screamed D'Artagnan, his eyes wide as he shifted closer to his friend, ignoring the screaming of pain from his own body.

"I'm fine D'Art," snapped Alain, as he gritted his teeth against the stinging pain radiating from his wound.

"I can do this all day D'Artagnan," sneered Moreau as he flexed his hand, smirking as both musketeers eyes' watched the way the whip moved as if trying to prepare for the next attack.

"I didn't tell them anything," growled D'Artagnan, his eyes flickering from Alain to Moreau and back again. "I was unconscious for most of the time."

Alain's eyes widened at that, not aware that his brother's injuries had been bad enough to keep him unconscious for so long.

"Ah," nodded Moreau in understanding, the evil glint in his eyes putting both men completely on edge. "Not my best work but I think it got the message across don't you?"

Unable to stop it, a shiver ran through the Gascon's body, making Moreau laugh as he lashed out with the whip once more, making Alain scream in pain as it deepened the wound he was already sporting.

"I'm telling the truth!" spat D'Artagnan, panic and guilt filling him as he looked over to his friend who was now hunched over, breathing deeply as they tried to control their pain.

"I assumed as much," nodded Moreau as he took another step forward, making D'Artagnan's already painfully tense frame tense further.

"We have a bit of a problem boys," spoke Moreau, waiting until both men were looking… or as the case was, glaring at him, before continuing to speak. "See I only really need **one** of you."

Both men tensed at this, the glares they were both sending his way doing little to deter Moreau from his speech.

"So you see I have a bit of a decision to make," he continued, putting away the whip to pull out a small pistol instead, not missing how the two musketeers instinctively moved closer together at the sight of it.

"D'Artagnan's been a bit of a disappointment as of late," sighed Moreau as he pointed the pistol towards the younger man, smirking as he saw the expression in the other musketeer's eyes. He held the pistol there for a minute before moving to point it at Alain, adding, "But it is amusing to watch him struggle against me."

He moved the pistol between the pair several more times before seeming to come to a decision and a smirk grew on his face as his fingers tightened their grip on the trigger.


	23. Brotherhood

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so I'm not overly sure on this. We've finally caught up to the chapters I had pre-written and this took like all evening tonight to write. I'm hoping its okay but writers block was strong here.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Art has enough strength to make a few surprises but his strength is quickly draining. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Alain's older but only by a few years so they look similar age-wise. I wanted D'Art to be the youngest in the regiment but I wanted there also to be someone close to his age there, hence Alain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - That sounds appropriate :) Enjoy the new chapter ! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh your review really made me smile, this was exactly the sort of response I was hoping for :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Haha your review made me smile, always appeases the evil part of me when I get reviews like that after a cliffy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter21) Favier is worse than he thought but not in mortal danger. D'Art wasn't taken from the garrison and I'll be showing a bit more of that in a coming chapter. (chapter22) Yeah... I couldn't resist :D He does know they went as Corbett told him in a previous chapter. Moreau's enjoying the game so far but that's not going to stop him if he changes his mind :D Normally I would have kept D'Arts mouth shut but I figured he wouldn't be thinking straight if he thought his brothers were dead, all he saw was his last friend in danger and wanting to protect him so he wasn't thinking clearly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I would say sorry for the cliffy but I'm really not :D I love everyone's reactions when I leave it on an evil cliffhanger :D Even if Blaise knows he's not in the best condition to talk right now :) Oh now I'm imagining the King whining about the explosion and the damage it caused :D We've got a bit before Moreau gets taken down and plenty more drama and whumpage before then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *Hides* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe I thought you might like the title. D'Art's in a really really bad place emotionally right now and I think Alain's probably the only reason he's going to be fighting as hard as he will. Luckily for him Alain's not going to let him give into his grief so easily and while they've got a tough and painful time a head of them he'll be doing his best to keep D'Art's thoughts from going too dark. BWHAHAHAA your pet comment had me bursting out laughing XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're quite right to be concerned I'm afraid :D I love having Alain being all protective so I'm really happy you're enjoying reading that side of him too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Brotherhood  
**

Silence seemed to follow the moments after the gunshot and time seemed to drag on for an age.

Eventually however the spell was broken and Alain could only stare wide eyed at D'Artagnan, the pain in his eyes merely a fraction of that in the Gascon's, who seemed to be focusing extremely hard at not crying out.

"Well now," mused Moreau, his voice both intrigued and amused as he took in the scene before him. "This was unexpected."

Alain wanted to glare at him, to throw some sort of snarky comment that would make that amused grin fall right off of his smug face… but he couldn't, for all his effort he just couldn't tear his eyes away from D'Artagnan…

A rapid succession of knocks caught the attention of everyone in the room but only Moreau reacted to it, the amusement that had been in his eyes only moments earlier almost instantly faded into fierce anger and within seconds he was storming out of the room, his shouts fading as he disappeared down the corridor with whoever had knocked.

* * *

Alone with his brother once again Alain gathered up his composure, the pain in his own eyes growing the longer he looked at his brother.

"D'Artagnan," he whispered, horror and pain bleeding through his voice and it felt like a literal stab through the heart when his friend simply smiled at him.

"Why?"

It took a few moments for D'Artagnan to respond and Alain had almost given up on getting an answer when his friend finally managed to gather the strength to respond.

"C-Co-Couldn't let you die," smiled the Gascon weakly, his already pale skin paling further as blood poured from his wound.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _D'Artagnan watched as Moreau moved the pistol between them, a plan forming in his mind as he watched the man's face, using what he knew of the man to search for any sort of sign as to his decision._

 _His plan was a risky one, he'd be the first to admit it but, but he knew he had no other option. Should Moreau make a move to end Alain's life, he had to step in. He had already been the death of more than one brother; he wasn't about to be the reason another died._

 _Out of the corner of his eye he could tell Alain was watching him but he forced himself to ignore it, needing to be completely focused on Moreau, completely ready to make a move when the time came._

 _As it turned out he didn't have to wait long and D'Artagnan saw it, the moment Moreau's mind was made up and he wasted no time in using what little strength he still had in his battered body to move, flinging himself in front of the bullet's path, a silent scream tearing its way from his throat as the pain took his voice._

 _Unable to do little more than stare at his brother D'Artagnan took comfort in the fact that the bullet, whilst hitting him, had not harmed his friend._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"That was a foolish thing to do D'Artagnan," scolded Alain as he eased his brother down into a laying position, his eyes never leaving the blood that pooled around the wound.

The Gascon looked very much like he wanted to shrug but given the hole in his shoulder he wisely decided against it. He had been unluckily, or luckily depending on the circumstance, to have been hit in his already fractured shoulder, the bullet breaking the bone completely and now rendering that particular arm completely useless, not that the Gascon had much strength left to do anything but sleep anyway.

"They're not dead D'Artagnan," whispered Alain firmly as he put pressure on the wound as best he could given the chains restraining him. "Don't be so eager to join those who aren't waiting."

* * *

In his office Moreau glared down at the man who had interrupted him only minutes earlier.

"For your sake I hope you have a damn good reason for going against my **direct** orders not be disturbed."

The man visibly gulped and any other time Moreau would have been both amused and proud of the fear he instilled in his underlings but now he was just furious, things had just been getting interesting with his captured musketeers and then the fool in front of him just had to come and interrupt him.

"Well?" demanded Moreau with a raised eyebrow when the man didn't respond.

"T-The explosion sir," stammered the man, cursing the luck that found him forced to be the one to break the news to his boss.

"What about it?" Moreau's patience was wearing dangerously thin and he found his fingers subconsciously playing with the hilt of the dagger kept on his belt.

Not missing this the man gulped once more before quickly steadying himself. "There was survivors sir. We've had reports of Captain Treville and his men pulling alive men from the wreckage."

Dark fury grew on Moreau's face as his fingers stopped playing with the dagger hilt and instead grabbed it in an almost crushing grip.

"What?"

"T-The reports sir," stammered the man as he fumbled around for the note that had been passed to them alerting them of the musketeers' survival.

Thoroughly fed up and annoyed with the situation Moreau grabbed the note with one hand whilst using the other to lash out with the dagger and slit the man's throat.

"Can't even blow up a building properly," scorned Moreau as he glanced emotionlessly at the man now dead and bleeding on the floor before returning to the note, crushing it in a fist as he struggled to get his furious anger under control.

* * *

"D'Artagnan," called Alain worriedly, his hands were now stained red with his friend's blood but he ignored it as he desperately tried to rouse his companion. "Come on D'Art, you need to wake up." As he spoke he place a little more pressure on the wound, ignoring the screams of pain from his own injuries. Despite knowing it was because of the pain he was causing Alain couldn't help but sigh in relief as D'Artagnan groaned weakly, his eyelid slowly fluttering open.

* * *

"Bout damn time," grumbled Porthos as he watched the wagon he was in slowly enter the garrison, beside him Athos grunted in agreement but the swordsman was too busy trying to contain the pain he was feeling to verbally respond any more than that.

"Think 'Mis is give the doc trouble?" teased the larger man, smiling when his words drew a short chuckle from not only his companion but those around him too, all of them knowing just how much of a terrible patient Aramis could be, especially if he wasn't the only patient.

"He's been surprisingly well behaved actually," smirked Etienne as he moved to greet the group, missing how the two injured inseparables flinched at the specks of blood staining the man's shirt.

"He's okay?" asked Porthos, the desperation in his voice making it almost come out as less than a question and more of a demand but, knowing the relationship the four shared, Etienne didn't let it bother him, only nodded, smiling softly.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood and will be very sore for a while but he was extremely lucky, he managed to avoid puncturing anything vital during the explosion so he should recover fully with a lot of rest… Gerald also wants him under observation for the next few days just to be safe as there's a chance his wound could get infected.

Both Porthos and Athos practically sagged with relief at the news but their good moods diminished greatly when Issac asked after Blaise, guilt and concern heavy in his voice.

"He's… not doing so good I'm afraid," admitted the musketeer quietly, continuing before anyone could say anything in response. "Some of the window's frame was rotted and it looks like infection has already set in, couple that with the extensive blood loss and the general damage from falling from a window and Gerald's concerned." Issac gulped, paling significantly as he listened to his friend continue, "We've cleaned the wounds as best we can but right now it's all down to him. All we can really do at this stage is ensure the wounds stay as clear and clean as possible."

Silence followed his declaration and for a few moments no one did anything until Tristan broke the silence by stating he needed to get them into the infirmary so he could treat their wounds.

"What about the whelp?" asked Porthos as he and his brothers were taken into the infirmary. He had been worried about the boy since the explosion, his gut telling him that his little brother was probably just impulsive enough to do something incredibly reckless.

"We've been shorthanded since the explosion," explained Etienne from his spot by Athos's side. "I was on my way to check on him when I heard you entering."

Unease settled within him at his comrade's words and after sharing a silent conversation with Athos, Porthos shakily got to his feet.

"I'll go. The kid's probably worried sick and I can walk unlike 'Thos here," Athos scowled at him, earning him a cheeky grin from his brother in return. "I'll be back once I've checked on him."


	24. Missing Pup

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Arts acting pretty reckless right now that's for sure, his grief is making it hard for him to think rationally right now... Alain's working on sorting him out though :D Our boys will be finding out today and to say they're gonna be angry is a bit of an understatement :D haha Yeah usually Athos doesn't talk to me either... it tends to be Porthos I find lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I haven't quite decided about Alain yet but considering its me we're talking about its quite likely that it will happen. Blaise is in a bad way but he's also as stubborn as our boys if that's any comfort :D We'll be seeing a bit of our boys reactions to learning D'Art's gone today, hopefully you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's not in the best headspace right now, hence his reckless actions... though he'd probably have done it, or something similar, anyway lol :D Moreau's just a little unhinged and he doesn't take bad news well, especially when he's already in a bad mood. Blaise is in a bad way but he's also stubborn :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's in a bad place emotionally right now so he's not thinking rationally hence jumping in front of a bullet... though he's reckless sometimes anyways so he'd probably have done it regardless. His shoulder is most definitely a mess, he wont be using that arm any time soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it, just glad you enjoyed the chapter :) Well D'Art never really seems to know what's good for his health in my stories lol but his grief is making him act a bit more impulsively than normal. They will indeed be starting their search soon, can't guarantee how easy of a search that will be though :) Moreau's anger is definitely not a good thing for our captured pups :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter22) *shrugs* Pretty much :D (chapter23) Nope! *runs away* Our boys are going to be quite angry when they learn D'Art's gone that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Alain's pretty resourceful, though he'd do better the sooner the others can find them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He's not going to be happy that's for sure :) Hmmm I wasn't going to have the informer be a traitorous musketeer (mainly as I hadn't even thought about that) but I really like the idea of it :) Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well no one had been shot yet and well... I can't help but whump D'Art :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender - Thanks for the review - D'Art's pretty reckless and impulsive at the best of times but couple that with his current grief and he's really not in the right head space to make sensible decisions. YES! I'm really glad you liked that line from Alain, it was my favourite in that chapter and I was so hoping someone would comment on it :D I kinda felt bad for the man too... I wasn't going to kill him but Moreau apparently had other plans, he's a bit unhinged, especially when he's angry... which does not bode well for our captured pups :D I can see Aramis generally being a bad patient but right now he's in a bit too much pain to be much trouble... plus the sooner they get done treating him the sooner someone could check on D'Art, that's motivation to behave :D I'm really hoping you'll like the finding D'Art's gone bit of this chapter, we'll be looking into it more in coming chapters but hopefully this is a good start. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Missing Pup  
**

"How are you feeling Aramis?" asked Athos softly as he was helped onto the bed next to his friend, who was lying on his stomach, looking at him with half-closed, pain-filled eyes.

"… Everyone needs to stop asking me that," grumbled the musketeer, scowling as Athos chuckled quietly at his pouting. "Where's Porthos?" he asked, determined to change the subject from his wounds in the rather desperate hope that not mentioning them would make them hurt less.

There was a knowing look in his brother's eyes and Aramis was sure Athos understood just why he wanted to change topics.

"Checking on D'Artagnan."

Aramis nodded, relief filling him as he realized someone was finally going to check on their youngest brother. He opened his mouth to respond when he finally picked up on the conversation going on in the other side of the room and a weak smile tugged at his lips as he listened to Gerald scolding Corbett for venturing out on his injured ankle.

* * *

That small moment of levity was destroyed almost instantly only moments later when a beyond furious Porthos stormed into the room, his darkening eyes locking instantly with a thoroughly surprised Corbett.

"You!" snarled Porthos as he used his uninjured arm to push his companion up against the wall, holding him there by his throat as he glare cold, hard daggers at him.

"PORTHOS!" exclaimed the rooms other occupants in surprise and horror, not used to the anger the man was now displaying being directed at one of their own.

"P-P-Porthos!?" gasped Corbett, panic entering his eyes as the musketeer tightened his grip. It wasn't anywhere near enough to cut off his air supply but it was enough to tell him how much the musketeer in front of him was having to force his body not to do so.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Treville as he stormed over to Porthos's side, followed quickly, if somewhat awkwardly by Athos who was looking at his friend with increasing worry and growing dread.

"You were supposed to protect him!"

The pain and anger in Porthos's words caused everyone in the room to freeze, each man staring at the musketeer in shock and worry.

"Porthos," said Athos calmly, though those who knew him well could hear the emotions underlying his words. The swordsman waited until a somewhat reluctant Porthos paused from his glaring to look over his shoulder at his brother. "What's going on?"

With a heavy sigh Porthos released his grip on Corbett, "He's gone," he whispered, his voice echoing around the silent room. "D'Art's gone."

* * *

Back in their cell Alain woke to the sound of screaming, coming from a voice he knew very well. The second the screams registered in his mind the musketeer's eyes flashed open, his tired body instantly on alert as he moved to the source of the sound.

"What are you doing?" hissed the musketeer as he tried to get to the man who was now hovering over his screaming friend, cursing the restraints that prevented him from reaching him, the feeling of failure filling him as his younger brother continued to scream. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

For a moment the musketeer was sure the mystery man was going to ignore him, as he continued whatever he was doing without saying a word but after several minutes and some creative curses from the musketeer he finally spoke, turning his head to speak over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the near unconscious man in front of him.

"Unless you want him to bleed out I suggest you let me work," hissed the man quietly before he returned his full attention to the Gascon, shifting ever so slightly so Alain could make out the basic medical supplies resting on the ground beside the man… They would not be enough to properly treat a wound such as the one D'Artagnan had sustained but they would be enough to contain the bleeding, giving D'Artagnan his best chance to survive until they could get him somewhere safe for further treatment.

Though it sat ill with him Alain said nothing as the man continued to work, doing his best to ignore the screams and cries of pain that escaped his brother's mouth. He cursed himself for falling asleep, he had managed to stop the bleeding some time during the night but it must have restarted some point after he had fallen asleep, his brother had been slowly dying next to him as he slept.

Shivering at that thought Alain was quick to banish that line of thinking, choosing instead to watch the man tending to his friend like a hawk. There would be little he could do in his current restrained state but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to act, should the man do something he didn't like.

"Why are you doing this?"

Silence followed his inquiry and Alain felt himself almost growl in frustration, though he did his best to keep his aggressive reaction as inwardly as possible.

"Did Moreau ask you to do this?"

Now this got him a reaction from their mystery man as he chuckled bitterly, "Moreau doesn't **ask** for anything, nor does he **ask** those under his command to do anything."

Again, a shiver ran down Alain's spine, his hatred for their captor growing every second.

"Then why?" he asked, though the demand was clear, "Why help us?"

The man seemed to be contemplating an answer for a few moments before simply shrugging; once again making Alain want to growl in frustration, though the man put a stop to that as he pushed himself to his feet.

"The bleeding's under control now," he informed the musketeer, nodding to the now unconscious boy who's shoulder was heavily wrapped in a bloodstained bandage."

After that announcement the man simply left the room, leaving Alain to stare at his brother, hating that they were now indebted to one in Moreau's employ.

* * *

"What?" gasped Aramis, both in surprise and pain as he tried to get up to face his brother, only to be quickly eased down again by both the pain of his wound and Etienne. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's not in his room and no one I asked has seen him."

"No," whispered Corbett, guilt practically flooding out of him, "He swore…"

His words were quiet, almost inaudible but given their proximity, Porthos was able to hear them and he latched onto them immediately.

"What do you mean he swore?"

Corbett flinched at the tone of Porthos's voice, despite knowing his anger was well deserved.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _The explosion rocked the room and both musketeers could only stare wide-eyed at each other as they took in what that likely meant for their friends out there._

 _"_ _NO!" screamed D'Artagnan as he struggled to escape the blankets wrapped tightly around him, his moves frantic and jarring as he ignored all the cries of pain from his body, his one and only focus being his brothers and finding out if Moreau had killed them._

 _"_ _D'ART!" exclaimed Corbett, his eyes going wide as he watched the boy, acting instinctively, he moved quickly to try and get the Gascon to lay back, wincing as the quick movement caused his sprained ankle to jar uncomfortably._

 _"_ _D'Art you need to lay still, you're going to reopen all your wounds!"_

 _"_ _I don't care!" exclaimed the Gascon, his eyes full of frantic pain and fear as he struggled weakly in the other musketeer's hold. "I need to get to them… I need-"_

 _"_ _I KNOW!" shouted Corbett, the tone of his voice allowing D'Artagnan to calm down just enough to see the mirrored pain and fear in his companion's eyes and the Gascon felt guilt as he remembered Corbett's dearest friends had gone as well and were likely in the same condition as his own brothers._

 _"_ _Corbett," he whispered, his voice heavy with regret and guilt, making the senior musketeer sigh and soften._

 _"_ _They'll be okay D'Art, I promise but you can't go stressing your injuries like that. Do you really want to deal with Athos when he comes back to learn you've made your wounds worse?" he asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone as he tried to smile at his friend._

 _Unfortunately mentioning Athos's name only reignited the desire to check on his friends, making D'Artagnan restart his fight to get out of bed._

 _"_ _What if I went?" he asked after several minutes, desperate to get the Gascon to stop fighting him, knowing there wasn't much he could do without really jarring the boy's wounds._

 _D'Artagnan seemed to pause at this, considering the man's words._

 _"_ _If I went, do you swear you'll rest, that you'll stay?"_

 _It took a few minutes and Corbett could see the indecision warring within the boy but eventually he nodded, although somewhat reluctantly, making the musketeer smile fondly at the younger man before helping him back into a comfortable position on the bed._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"He swore," defended Corbett weakly, guilt filling him for what he had essentially allowed to happen, "It's the only reason I felt I could go, I swear if I knew what he was planning –"


	25. Bad To Worse

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Considering the writers block I've been under these last few days I'm really quite happy with how this turned out, plus I now have a solid plan for the next several of chapters, which is a great relief, means I'm not flicking between several different ideas anymore *cheers***

 **Okay so I have a completely unrelated question for you all... Have any of you heard the Dentist song from Little Shop Of Horrors? Do you think my spotify is trying to tell me something as it keeps coming up when I'm writing whumpage scenes...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Can't guarantee if mystery man's gonna show up again, I just kinda felt the boys needed something good to happen, especially with what I've got planned :D Porthos will calm down eventually, he just needed someone to blame and decided on Corbett. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmm well D'Art leaving the garrison - that was done willingly but everything else? not so much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I don't think many people were to be quite honest, which was good for me as I loved reading all your reactions to it :D I was kinda tempted for Porthos to do something a bit worse to him but figured being surrounded by his brothers and Captain would help. Porthos will calm down eventually and apologize but not quite yet. It was soo very very tempting to have D'Art being tortured but figured the pup could do with a break. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Cynthia (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're very welcome, always love hearing that people enjoy my work :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Corbett's not going to trust anything D'Art says for a long time me thinks after that :D Porthos's anger will eventually calm but not for a while, especially when they learn what's been happening to their littlest brother. We'll be seeing D'Art's side of the flashback (if that made sense) today, hopefully you'll like that too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha that's true, though I don't think he'll be trusting anything D'Art says for a while now :) Unfortunately you'll have to wait until tomorrow probably for Athos's reaction as we're focusing on Alain and D'Art tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - In all fairness to Corbett it was probably best that he left when he did as otherwise there was every chance I would have been forced to either seriously injure or kill him - had a scene in mind and everything :D I have two different ideas for our mystery guy and you'll have to wait a bit to find out which I go with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Haha that's very true. Our boys are definitely in pain but at this point I see them as being too focused on D'Art and the situation with Moreau to really register how much pain they're actually in...Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - In D'Art's defense he never said how long he'd stay for... He went looking for Athos and the others, being captured by Moreau was just unlucky for him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos's anger is only going to grow unfortunately during the next few chapters so Corbett might be making himself all small and quiet to hide from his rage. Yeah let's face it D'Art was never going to stay behind when his brothers were in trouble. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh I loved reading your reaction to Porthos finding out that D'Art's gone XD Unfortunately for lovely Corbett none of our musketeer's anger is going to be dying down any time soon, especially when they learn about D'Art, Alain and what the two have gone through. We're seeing D'Art's side of the flash back today, I'm hoping you like it just as much as you seemed to enjoy yesterdays one. Unfortunately I'm going to make you wait a bit to go back to Corbett and the others as we're with Alain and D'Art all tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: From Bad To Worse  
**

It was several hours later before either D'Artagnan or Alain saw anyone else and while they were reveling in the time free from Moreau and his sadistic mind, the anticipation was beginning to get to them. Both knew that something had to be going on for Moreau to be so distracted that he had abandoned his torment of them.

Alain was of the belief that it had something to do with their brothers, finding his hope and faith renewed as he desperately tried to convince D'Artagnan that their brothers must be alive and looking for them if Moreau was so preoccupied with matters that didn't involve the pair of them.

The Gascon however was reluctant to give into hope and adamantly refused to believe the men had survived the explosion. He admired Alain's faith however and desperately desired to have even a fraction of it himself.

Eventually both men agreed to stop speculating what was keeping their tormentor at bay and instead decided to focus on trying to find a way out of their cells.

* * *

The idea had been D'Artagnan's at first, having wanted to push the conversation away from their brothers, the grief, guilt and shame still too strong and raw for him to deal with at that time and Alain, having noticed that, agreed willingly as the pair began debating how to escape their restraints.

As the plan became solidified and they could start acting on it Alain was smart enough to forbid D'Artagnan from taking part, much to the younger man's dismay, however on this instance, Alain would not be moved.

D'Artagnan had already been sporting several bad and painful injuries before their capture and they had only been exacerbated during his capture with several of his stitched wounds having been torn open once more. The younger man had also earned some more during his capture including a nearly completely swollen shut eye and a busted lip. The worst was of course his bullet would which had made one of his arms all but useless and despite their earlier help, the wound was barely treated, meaning the bleeding could start up again at any point, leading to possibly disastrous consequences for the Gascon.

Alain wasn't blind to his own injuries, he knew he had taken quite a beating during his capture, even if he couldn't remember most of it, his muscles screamed in agony each time he moved and he wouldn't be surprised if he was sporting an impressive collection of bruises. Worse he was now sporting two intersecting gashes on his chest from Moreau's whip, which made moving incredibly painful. He was sure the man had a lot worse in store for whichever one survived his bullet and it only made him more determined to get both his brother and himself out.

* * *

"Still with me D'Art?" grunted Alain, his head hanging low to his chest as he focused on ignoring the pain in his now bleeding wrists as he worked trying to pull the chains free from the wall, knowing he wouldn't be able to pick the locks on the restraints given the lack of supplies.

A weak grunt was all he received in way of response but he took it to mean the boy was awake and somewhat alert and that was good enough for now.

"How'd Moreau get you anyway?" he asked casually, though there was clear worry and curiosity behind his words. "I thought you wouldn't be allowed out of the infirmary any time soon."

Alain watched with growing curiosity and amusement as D'Artagnan's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment at the memory of his 'escape' from the garrison, though his expression quickly turned to one of shame as he remembered what he had said to Corbett before he left.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _If I went, do you swear you'll rest, that you'll stay?"_

 _Corbett's request had frozen him for a minute, every part of him silently screaming no. All he wanted was to get out of the infirmary and search for his brothers. He hadn't expected Moreau to go as far as blowing up a building but the man often acted impulsively and with a flair for the dramatics so in his mind there was no doubt Moreau was behind the explosion._

 _His body was crying out for rest, desperate for some relief from the pain his struggles had ignited within him but he pushed it down, ignoring it in favor of scrambling to come up with a plan. His gut churned when he realized what he was going to do but he didn't see there as being any other choice. He was the one who had gotten his brothers and friends involved, he needed to be there to help make things right._

 _Pushing aside the part of him that was still arguing against this idea D'Artagnan nodded in response to Corbett's question, relaxing his body a fraction to further set his friend at ease, again ignoring the churning of his stomach._

 _Corbett looked uncomfortable with the situation, possibly as the Gascon's habit of diving headfirst into reckless and dangerous situations was well known throughout the regiment, the Gascon could only hope he was deemed less of a flight risk given his current injuries._

 _D'Artagnan also knew that Corbett was desperate to check on their friends; Issac, Favier and the others being as dear to him as Aramis, Athos and Porthos were to him and it repulsed him that he was using that bond against his friend._

 _Eventually Corbett seemed to think D'Artagnan was telling the truth and moved to collect his crutch, stopping by the door to promise his friend, one last time, that he would be back with news as soon as possible and not to worry while he was gone._

 _Once the door to his room closed D'Artagnan waited, allowing his body to relax for several agonizingly long minutes before he forced himself to sit up._

 _The pain had been immediate and near overwhelming as his body screamed and begged for him to stop. D'Artagnan ignored it all however, focusing on picturing his brothers faces in his mind, using them as motivation to push passed the near crippling pain to sit upright, his feet resting on the floor for the first time in days._

 _A whimper escaped D'Artagnan's lips as he shakily pushed himself to his feet, the whole world spinning dangerously as he dug his nails into the bed frame, desperate for both anchorage and support._

 _When he was reasonably confident he could stand without passing out he finally loosened his grip, bracing himself to take the first steps towards his brothers_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"I don't remember much after that, just waking up here," admitted the Gascon, shame and guilt filling his words as he thought of how he had treated his friend.

"So Corbett thinks you're still in your room?"

With his one 'good' arm D'Artagnan shrugged, "He might have returned by now and noticed I'm not there."

"And we all thought Aramis was the worst patient among you lot," teased Alain, not missing how D'Artagnan tensed at the sound of his brother's name but before he could say something in response the door to their cell swung open, both musketeers silently cursing the fact they had been so wrapped up in their own conversation they failed to noticed the approaching footsteps.

As one both musketeers turned to look at the new arrival and Alain didn't miss the way D'Artagnan's skin seemed to pale further, instinctively making the musketeer shift in an attempt to cover his friend, something that seemed to make their new acquaintance smirk in amusement.

"Not looking so good there D'Artagnan," sneered the man, who looked incredibly pleased at D'Artagnan's pain.

"Could say the same thing about you Fabien," snarled D'Artagnan, making Alain both proud and frustrate with the younger man's fire as his words, much like their intent, angered the new arrival, making him backhand the Gascon, sending the already weak man flying to the ground.

"Don't touch him!" snarled Alain, his hands clenching into fists as he forced his body to its feet, wanting to project a more intimidating image than a bloodied man chained to the wall.

To Alain and D'Artagnan's surprised the man, Fabien only smirked in response as he produced a small key from one of his pockets.

"Boss wants to see you," he grinned, unlocking the chains that kept Alain against the wall but leaving the ones that kept his hands chained.

Seeing his chance Alain flung himself at the man, hoping to catch him off guard, however it seemed the man had been expecting some sort of resistance as he was quick to pin a now gasping Alain by the throat and shove him against the wall, making D'Artagnan cry out in alarm and worry.

"Don't worry D'Artagnan," mocked Fabien as he looked over at the man, his grip tightening fractionally around the musketeer's throat. "I wont hurt him…" he slammed his head against the wall, knocking Alain out cold, "…Much."

Without another word and ignoring the protests and shouts of the Gascon, Fabien flung Alain over his shoulder and strode out of the room.


	26. Back At The Garrison

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - You may hate me a bit tonight as I've decided to make you wait a chapter to find out what I have in store for Alain :D Hopefully this'll tide you over until then though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah both D'Art and Alain are pretty much out of commission now... which mean's its up to our other muskys to launch a rescue :D Haha You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what I have in store for Alain but you may be right :D Glad you liked the flash back scene, I had fun writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Fabien been used before as a character name in one of my other stories I think which is why it might sound familiar. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out about Alain but hopefully this will tide you over until then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 24) Yeah just a teeny tiny bit stubborn lol :) (chapter25) I don't listen to it all the time its just that one song that's on my spotify writing playlist for some reason and it only ever seems to come up when I'm writing a dark/whumpagey scene... I feel like I might need to be concerned. Its definitely bad, well where Alain's concerned at lease :D We'll be finding out more on that tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Alain may be trying but until he sees his brothers again D'Art's going to be lost to his grief. D'Art's got a list of serious apologies he needs to make when this is all over and I'm really looking forward to writing them, emotional things like that are always a challenge I enjoy working on :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things are definitely not going well for both Alain and D'Art and unfortunately things are only going to get worse before they get better. Fabien is going to be (or I suppose technically is) one of Moreau's right hand men so pretty far up the food chain, plus he really hates D'Art (for reasons we will find out soon) so I'm really looking forward to writing the pair of them. Our boys are getting a bit of rest but they'll be out with fierce determination as soon as they get confirmation regarding D'Art's capture. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter24) Well he swore he would wait, never stated how long he would wait for. (chapter25) Bwhahaha I love the whole I spy thing! I think something like that might have happened if it had been Aramis and Porthos captured XD Hope you feel better soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! It only seems to come up when I'm writing whumpage... Like today, there no whumpage, no dentist song yet yesterday when I was one of the whumpagey scenes it came on... I feel like I might need to be concerned lol :D Yay I'm glad you liked the flashback I really enjoyed writing it, especially with how much D'Art struggled with the enormous amount of pain he's in. I'm afraid your curiosity is going to have to wait another day as we're not with those two today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Back At The Garrison  
**

"Porthos you need to calm down," ordered Treville as he moved to stand in between a furious Porthos and a guilt stricken Corbett.

Glaring at his Captain Porthos couldn't help but take a menacing step forward. "Calm down?" he growled, shrugging off the hand that Athos placed on his shoulder. "He was supposed to be watching him! We trusted him!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Treville and it was enough to silence the larger man who took a few steps back as he breathed heavily, clearing trying to contain the outburst that wanted to explode from him.

"D'Artagnan is not a child Porthos," explained Treville carefully, his eyes watching the man for any sign he was going to act aggressively again. "Corbett is not responsible for his actions nor is he to blame for his decisions. Now… Was there any sign of struggle in his room?"

Forcing his anger down Porthos sharply shook his head, his mind hearing the logic and truth in his Captain's words despite his heart wanting someone in front of him he could blame for the panic now filling him.

"None to suggest he was taken against his will, more like he struggled to get up and walking," he explained quietly, his heart breaking at the pain his little brother must have endured just to simply get up, let alone walk out after them.

Treville sighed, nodding his head once as he took in what was being said, "Then it was likely of his own volition that he left, something I trust you'll be speaking to him about when we find him."

"Oh count on it," promised Athos as he shared a silent conversation with his brothers before being forced onto one of the beds by Gerald who insisted on checking over his ankle before he made it worse.

"Then we need to arrange for search parties to be sent out, I doubt he would be able to go far with his injuries like they are –"

"Then wouldn't we have noticed him on our way back?" interrupted Corbett quietly, guilt practically dripping from his words as he spoke, unable to look any of his brothers in the eye, despite Issac gripping his hand in a show of support.

Aramis shook his head, whimpering a little as a fresh wave of pain shot through him. "Not if he wanted to avoid other musketeers who would have forced him back to the garrison, there are a couple of different routes he could have taken to reach us and he knew you all would choose the fastest, most direct option."

Treville nodded, "I'll send out what men aren't still at the explosion sight to find him."

"We should go," grunted Athos, forcing his aching body to its feet, only to be pushed back mere moments later by a stern looking Gerald.

"You wont be going anywhere until I've looked at that ankle monsieur," he scolded, resuming the work he had been doing before Athos tried to stand.

Needless to say the musketeers were not pleased to be sidelined but consented when Gerald threatened to do whatever was necessary to keep them there should they not comply, even going as far as drugging them.

* * *

The next several hours were agonizing for the men, both because of having their injuries treated but also from the anticipation, the three of them looked towards the door at every approaching sound, desperate for Treville to enter and let them know that D'Artagnan had been found and was alive.

"I vote we tie him to the bed for the rest of his recovery," suggested Aramis, only partly teasing as he looked at his brothers. The three men had been debating how to handle the situation when D'Artagnan returned and while their anger had begun to subside they certainly weren't planning on letting the Gascon off lightly for worrying them all and putting his health at further risk.

"Whelp would probably just chew his way free," smirked Porthos, chuckling slightly at the image that brought up in his mind.

Despite lying on his stomach with a painful wound on his back Aramis somehow managed to shrug, the teasing glint in his eyes only overshadowed by pain. "Then we gag him too, should give us a break from the moaning he'd surely be doing."

Unable to help himself Porthos let out a bark of laughter, the mental image becoming more amusing by the second.

"Porthos," called a voice, startling the men as they had been so wrapped up in their conversation they hadn't heard the door to the infirmary open. Curiosity filling him Porthos waved the young recruit over, his curiosity only growing as he listened to what was being said.

"A woman's here to see you sir," explained the recruit, looking a little uncomfortable and nervous to be talking to the senior musketeer. "She insists she has information you need to hear and will only speak to you."

"Pity," sighed Aramis dramatically, making his friends chuckle as the man pretended to pout.

"It's probably Flea," offered Porthos consolingly as he smirked at his brother. "Hopefully the explosion was enough to motivate her to do the right thing."

Both Aramis and Athos did their best to hide their hope as every minute D'Artagnan was out there alone and injured was another minute of assuming and picturing the worst for their young friend.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see you a mile of here," smiled Porthos tiredly as he approached his friend, worry filling him as he saw the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and the dust coating her clothes. "Flea?"

The woman straightened at the sound of his voice, any earlier fear vanished as her strong, confident mask slipped into its place.

"That was before someone blew up a building near my home," retorted Flea, her hands clenching into fists so tight the skin on them turned white.

"Flea what happened?" demanded Porthos softly as he pulled the woman to a nearby but infinitely more secluded table.

"It wasn't just musketeers that got caught in the blast."

Her words were so quiet that Porthos doubted he would have been able to hear them if he wasn't already completely focused on her.

"Flea…"

"Some of the little ones were curious, they aint never seen so many musketeers near the Court. I've been trying to warn them away from the building since your man set up shop. I'm not stupid enough to believe our silence is enough to keep us safe but…"

Hearing the grief in her voice Porthos wasted no time in pulling her to him, ignoring the fact that he knew she would have rejected his offered comfort any other time.

"How many?"

"Two," she admitted quietly, her whole body trembling as she thought back to when she had found the children by the exploded building and for a few minutes she allowed herself to accept the comfort being offered to her before she buried her grief down and steeled herself, remembering why she had come to the garrison in the first place.

"I refuse to stay silent at the cost of my people's lives… What do you need to know?"

* * *

As Porthos and Flea continued their discussion the pair missed an ominous looking Treville as he headed up to the infirmary, pausing briefly by the door, centering himself before taking a step into the room, hating that his presence immediately drained the lighthearted amusement from the room, instantly putting a stop to the teasing comments Aramis was making on Athos's behalf, no doubt in an attempt to ease the worry the two of them were feeling.

"What is it?" demanded Athos as he shifted on the bed, his eyes begging his Captain to give him good news despite the sinking feeling in his gut. "Did you find him?"

With a deep breath Treville placed the small dagger he was holding on Athos's bed, the silence confirming that both men recognized it.

"Where did you find this?" asked Athos breathily, his hands reaching for the blade with trembling fingers, instantly recognizing it as the one he and his brothers had pitched together to gift to D'Artagnan upon receiving his commission. It was something they knew the youngster treasured and he would not leave it behind willingly and that was telling enough.

"In an alley, it was still sheathed so I doubt he even had time to draw it."

Sharing a look with Aramis, Athos found his fingers gripping the dagger with an almost worrying grip.

"Moreau."


	27. Escaping Into Memories

**Evening (or in my case very early morning) My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry this is up later than usual, I didn't start writing until late, I quite like how it turned out though so hopefully it'll make up for it being late.**

 **Only 3 reviews needed to reach 300!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha :D Flea's got some information that might help though we'll have to wait to find out what. I'm glad you liked what they'll do to him when they get him back Hmmm you'll be finding out about Alain today, hopefully it was worth the extra day's wait... Oh btw I love the names you come up with for Moreau, I'm looking forward to seeing if we get a new one after this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - In her defense Moreau was giving them money that they desperately needed, she's doing the right thing now though so I suppose that's something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I don't think our boys are going to let D'Art out of their sights for a little while at least when they get him back. He's got some serious apologizing to do which I'm really looking forward to writing. I'm very much looking forward to writing the meeting between our boys and Moreau. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter25) Yeah they're pretty much waiting on a rescue now, both of them aren't in any state to do much right now. D'Art's pretty much their for Moreau's amusement right now, so he's being kept alive for the moment. (chapter26) Yeah I felt bad about that and don't worry Porthos will be apologizing to Corbett soon enough. I think they'll all be having words with our pup when he's back safely. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oooh beaches :) Very nice, hope you're having fun :D Considering what I have planned you're probably right to nervous :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't let them relax too much :D Glad you liked it. Flea's got some information that should help but who knows what sort of condition our pups will be in when our boys find them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I love angry Porthos, can't wait for it to be properly directed at Moreau though :D D'Art's their kid brother, they can't help act accordingly, at least in my mind anyway. Oh I am SOOO looking forward to writing D'Art back at the garrison. Our boys aren't going to want to let him out of their sight for some time but I can also see them being very angry with him which should be interesting, add Corbett and D'Art's guilt it should be an awesome chapter to write, I'm only hoping I can do it justice when it comes to writing it. In your review where you mentioned D'Art growling like a puppy I had a picture of like a little chibi version of him with puppy ears growling at our boys... I have to say it was both interesting and absolutely adorable lol :D Aramis couldn't resist piping up at the mention of a woman, he's like a dog when you mention the word walk or treat lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha maybe I'll have them do it when they're in a bit of a safer place, just for you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about the late review, I'm late posting this anyway :D Did you have a good holiday? Definitely wouldn't want to be D'Art when our boys finally get him back, they've got some words for him that's for sure... Plus they're likely to be protective as hell for a little while at least. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Escaping Into Memories  
**

Waking was... unpleasant to say the least and Alain was unable to contain the whimpers of pain that slipped from his lips, tears pooling in his eyes as his whole body trembled, his mind scrambling to understand what was going on.

"Ah, good," spoke a voice, sounding so inherently pleased with themselves that it set the musketeer on edge, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd remain passed out for the whole thing."

"Moreau," spat Alain, pain momentarily forgotten as he glared at the man before him, his mind replaying the image of D'Artagnan, one of his dearest friends, so injured and blooded, all either by this man's hand or at his order. So while he was terrified of the sadistic streak the man clearly possessed he was in no way ready to bow down in submission and let him break him.

"Musketeer," retorted Moreau mockingly in the same tone of voice as Alain before he allowed himself to break character and chuckle darkly, turning his back on the man to return his attention to the task he had been organizing before Alain awoke.

* * *

Taking a moment to himself now his captors back was turned Alain decided to take stock of what new injuries he seemed to have acquired. His head was ringing, not unlike the time Blaise had dragged him out for his birthday and the pair had ended up in a drinking contest with the inseparables. A faint ghost of a smile tugged at his lips at the memory, he was not a drinker by any real comparable means so he and D'Artagnan had quickly found themselves out drunk by their companions, not that it deterred the two stubborn men who pushed through their limits to become incorrigibly drunk in an attempt to catch up with their friends. The following morning had not been an enjoyable experience and now he seemed to be relieving that, only without the drinking or companionship.

The skin on the side of his face felt uncomfortable, leading the musketeer to believe his head wound had bled and it was the now dried blood that was causing the tight, itchy feeling on his skin.

One of the worst pains however seemed to be coming from his arms and he was ashamed to admit that, in dealing with his pained, fog filled mind, he hadn't noticed that he wasn't chained to the wall like he was before but instead was chained to a beam running along the ceiling, meaning his arms were stretched to capacity and he was forced to occasionally shift onto the balls of his feet in an attempt to lessen some of the strain on his joints and regain feeling in the appendages. However that small amount of relief did little to ease the damage already done while he had been unconscious. His arms twitched and he did what he could to keep the wince contained, grateful once again that Moreau was not facing him.

Looking up he was honestly surprised one or both of his shoulders hadn't dislocated from their sockets, though he doubted that would be the case if he was forced to remain in this position for any extended period of time, especially while enduring whatever horrors Moreau was no doubt preparing for him.

* * *

The thought of dislocating his arm made yet another memory resurface and the musketeer would have been concerned with the sate of his mind, that kept up this steady stream of memories in his current situation, had they not already proven to be a great comfort to the younger man.

In this memory he had only recently joined the regiment and it was one of his first missions out with Blaise, Issac and Favier. They had been set upon by bandits on their way back to the garrison and, in an attempt to prove himself to his seniors, Alain had rushed into the battle with little thought to anything else, forcing his companions to quickly join the impulsive youth. By the end of the fight the musketeers had reigned victorious barring a few minor injuries and one slightly worse, which had been inflicted on Blaise, who had ended up dislocating his shoulder as he attempted to protect Alain who was in real danger of being overwhelmed by the enemy.

Alain had watched with no small amount of guilt as Favier reset the joint, cringing at the muffled scream that tore its way through Blaise's gritted teeth. None of them had commented on his impulsiveness, likely knowing he was beating himself up enough as it was, plus there was no way of getting out of the fight he had brought them in. Still it did not deter him from making a very humbled apology to the group and Blaise in particular and it was the day he realized he needed more focus and less rashness when it came to the battlefield.

Another ghost of a smile tugged at his lips at the thought of his brothers, he was the first one to freely admit to developing a bit of hero-worship regarding Blaise after that attack and he had frequently sort out the man when in the garrison. Thankfully it seemed the older man was more than willing to indulge him, having seen some of his skill during their mission. The man had taken it upon himself to train him and Alain would always be grateful for that.

* * *

"One would think you were hit harder than previously thought if you can still smile in a situation such as this."

The smile on Alain's face instantly became a scowl as he glared daggers at the man before him, not missing the actual dagger the man was holding.

"So is this where you kill me?" growled Alain, forcing himself to ignore the pain in his arms as he refused to do anything that could be construed as nervousness to his captor, who was smirking darkly as he approached.

"I have questions musketeer, you continue to refuse to answer them and things will get **very** painful for you."

Alain inwardly shivered at the promise he heard in Moreau's words, though he focused on not reacting, forcing his expression to morph into one of calm nonchalance.

"Why separate me from D'Artagnan then?" he asked, hoping to delay the inevitable whilst also seeking information as to where his friend was. He had not recognized the room he had woken up in and that had him instantly seeking his brother, only to panic when he realized he was alone, the only small comfort being that if Moreau was with him then he wasn't anywhere near D'Artagnan.

"What has D'Artagnan told your regiment about my plans and reasons for returning to Paris?" demanded Moreau, ignoring the musketeer's question as he twirled the dagger in his hand.

Knowing he was going to regret it but being unable to stop himself, Alain decided to play Moreau at his own game.

"It's not like he's in any condition to fight back so he's hardly a risk… In fact, many would see him as an asset to be exploited so, why aren't you?"

Alain barely got to enjoy the flash of annoyance that sparked in Moreau's eyes before the dagger was on him. Screams tore their way from his throat as Moreau pushed the blade into the already cut skin on his chest, dragging it to follow the gash he had sustained from his earlier whipping, deepening the wound and making the man gasp in pain as he tried not to move, knowing he would only make it worse and potentially do serious damage to his shoulders.

"I did warn you musketeer," reiterated Moreau as he flicked the blade, drops of Alain's blood splattering the wall beside him. "Want to try answering that again?"

Lifting his head from his chest Alain glared at the man before an idea hit him and he found himself giddy for the first time since his capture.

"You're worried about something…" breathed Alain, a knowing smirk growing on his face as he realized the likely reason he had been separated from his young friend.

"Answer my question musketeer," growled Moreau as he dragged the dagger down Alain's cheek, a trail of blood following despite the musketeer's lack of recognition to it.

"You want D'Art broken, you said it yourself… The only way he breaks is if he doesn't have hope… They're alive aren't they?"

Moreau snorted, "I practically dropped a building on them monsieur- "

"That's not a no," smirked Alain, showing his now bloodstained teeth as he grinned almost feral-like at the man. Hope and excitement swelling up within him so much that he barely felt his wounds.

"I wont ask again," growled Moreau as he began dragging the dagger down Alain's side, from underarm to hip, stopping just above the bone to drive the blade deep into the younger man's flesh, relishing in the screams it produced from the man. "Answer my question, before I start getting… creative."


	28. A Race Against Time

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We're at over 300 reviews! I love you all so much, thank you for sticking with me and sending me your lovely comments on a daily basis, hopefully you'll continue to do so as this continues :D**

 **There's a point in this chapter that, when I was planning it in my head, I went: "Oooh that's mean" ... Just thought I'd warn you :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm still loving the names you come up with XD Alain's pretty smart but his mouth is only going to earn him pain with Moreau as you'll see today :) ... D'Art... Well he needs a lot of medical treatment before he can begin to gain strength unfortunately but he's trying. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Yay! You have no idea how happy it made me to read your review and hear how much your loving Alain. Hearing any sort of compliment on my work always makes me a bit giddy but even more so if its about one of my own character creations :D Alain's quite stubborn so he wont be giving in any time soon. Yeah I don't envy D'Art either but they'll probably put off the verbal lashing for a time when he's better able to actually listen and focus on it and not the pain. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Lucifer's preparing it now, making sure its extra crispy for him and everything :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things are going to get worse for Alain before they get better unfortunately, though I'm glad you liked the memories I included :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Don't worry we're seeing D'Art today :) I have no immediate plans to kill Alain but who knows :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing a bit more of Alain today including why he's trying to make Moreau angry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it :D I happy with whatever I get review wise :D It was sooooo tempting to keep you all in the dark about what was happening to Alain but I figured I was already being cruel enough, no need to add to it by making you guess :) I'm really glad you liked the whole memory thing, I wasn't too sure about them when I started writing but I really really like how it turned out in the end so I'm mentally high fiveing myself knowing everyone seemed to like it :D Blaise is still unconscious at the moment (don't worry I have a plan for him) but omg is he going to lose his sh*t when he wakes up and learns whats going on. D'Art wants to believe but also doesn't want to hope so it's easier just to accept that they're dead (I'm really REALLY looking forward to writing their reunion) Alain's doing his best but its harder now they're separated. Haha I didn't realize that about Corbett until you said it... now I feel a little bad Sorry Corbett! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you had a good time :D Alain's stubborn as a mule, he wont be breaking anytime soon, despite what Moreau's done to him :D I'm loving how everyone seems to like the memories/flashbacks. I wasn't too confident as to how they'd go over but I ended up loving how they turned out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - But I like being creative :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thanks :D Chibi puppy D'Art definitely needs to be my stories mascot, I just love the mental image that produces :D (so cute!) I was a bit nervous as to how the whole memory thing would be received but everyone seems to like it so I'm really happy now :D Alain and D'Art are very similar and that was shown there... though I will admit I didn't realize how much until I read your review lol... Oh Moreau's ruthless with more than just a dagger :D *cackles ominously* Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Race Against Time  
**

From failing to protect his father to being the reason behind the deaths of his new family, D'Artagnan was no stranger to guilt, having endured and wallowed in it enough times to know it with keen familiarity, so he was quite surprised that he could feel more than he already was, when the screams of one of his most dearest friends pierced the air.

He had been dozing at the time, the blood loss and pain making it all too easy to slip into sleep, whether he wanted to or not. In a way he was almost thankful for the man's screams as they woke him from the beginning of yet another hellish nightmare and reminded him why he couldn't give in.

Moreau only had Alain because he looked like D'Artagnan and had only kept him alive as a means of control and further torture to the young Gascon, each cry of pain was his fault, each scream that tore its way from his friend's throat was his doing and D'Artagnan felt a fire building within him as the sounds echoed around the compound, faintly reaching him in his cell. He may not be in any position to fight but that didn't mean he couldn't try, he was a dead man anyway, it was only a matter of time and going out protecting a friend seemed like a good way to go.

He was just contemplating his options, testing the strength of his restraints with his good arm, biting hard on his lip as pain flared throughout his body from his numerous injuries when the door to his cell opened.

At the sound D'Artagnan immediately tensed, knowing it could not be Alain as he had only stopped screaming a moment before. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew exactly who it was and he found himself hoping against hope that he was wrong.

* * *

"What, no greeting for an old friend?" mocked a voice, making the musketeer want to sigh, though he refrained from doing so, settling instead on glaring at the new arrival.

"We are far from old friends Fabien," snarled the musketeer, hating that he could feel his hands beginning to tremble as the man approached.

Fabien was one of Moreau's top and most trusted lieutenants, the man sharing a similar mindset to his boss, never flinching or complaining at the high amounts of violence and death that followed the gang around.

When D'Artagnan had first been brought to the group it was Fabien who had set up the fights, choosing the Gascon's opponents and hating him more and more with every win. Eventually the larger man, who reminded the Gascon of Porthos in terms of stature and physique, had decided to fight the younger man himself and wasted no time in playing dirty to ensure the musketeer not only failed but also walked away with at least one more injury.

Many of the Gascon's broken ribs were thanks to Fabien and D'Artagnan did not doubt the man would have done worse had Moreau not stepped up at that point to put an end to the fight.

Knowing Fabien as he did D'Artagnan knew he could not let on just how badly he was hurting, so against both his better judgment and the cries of his body the Gascon forced himself up onto his feet, swaying dangerously as he did so and blood pooled in his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheek in a desperate attempt not to cry out from the pain.

"Sounds like your friend might break sooner than you did," smirked Fabien, his grin only growing as another scream pierced the air, louder than before thanks to the now open door of his cell.

D'Artagnan flinched at the sound but he quickly registered what had been said and that worry instantly turned to protective anger.

"You didn't break me and you **wont** break him!"

Fabien laughed, loud and cruel as he took several steps towards the Gascon who was barely standing at that point, instantly picking up on the pain the boy was desperately trying to hide.

"Deny it all you want D'Artagnan but we broke you… Your friend… he might resist but you of all people know how… skilled Moreau is."

As he spoke Fabien continued to get closer until he as standing practically nose to nose with the boy, startling him enough to make him cry out in pain as he gripped the younger man's wrist in a crushing grip. "I'll be more than happy to refresh your memory."

* * *

As soon as Flea had finished her explanation Porthos wasted no time in rushing back to his brothers sides, pausing only to instruct one of the recruits to see her back to the Court, not trusting that Moreau wouldn't have eyes in the city who would target her for speaking to him. As it happened the threat was much closer to home and in his haste he missed the cold, calculating look being sent his way by one of the regiment before the man slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

"'Thos, 'Mis I –" exclaimed the larger man as he entered the room, pausing in surprise as he saw not only Athos was up and dressed but Aramis was easing himself into a soft tunic, wincing as the movement pulled at his wounds while Treville looked on worriedly.

"What's going on?" asked Porthos, his mind having already accepted the news even if he needed to hear it out loud to confirm his fears.

Without wasting a moment Athos chucked the dagger to his friend, knowing his co-ordination would enable him to catch it even with one hand. No words were exchanged as Porthos pulled the dagger from its sheathe, a growl forming in his throat as he too recognized the blade he now held.

"When do we leave?"

"None of you should be leaving!" exclaimed Treville, though there was a hint of defeat in his voice that spoke to his understanding that nothing was going to deter them. "Athos you can't even walk, let me send someone else!"

Without even looking up Athos shook his head, his eyes glaring at the brace Gerald had given him when he had insisted on going. It would be little help in a fight but it would hopefully take some of the pain and pressure off of his foot while walking.

"It's our fault he's wrapped up in this to begin with, we have to be the ones to get him out."

Both Aramis and Porthos nodded at this, guilt filling each of their expressions as they moved silently to prepare to leave.

"I'll go with them," piped up a voice that surprised the men, each of them turning to see a determined, if slightly guilt-ridden Corbett in the doorway. "I might be moving slower than usual but D'Art was taken because I left him alone, let me make that right… Please."

Athos was quick to agree, knowing they would need all the able bodied help they could get as out of the three of them Porthos was probably in the best condition and he was down an arm.

"You don't even know where to look," tried Treville in one last attempt to keep his injured men safe, knowing full well they wouldn't listen to him even if he ordered them.

"Yeah we do," declared Porthos as he pulled out the crudely drawn map Flea had given him only a short while ago. "Turns out vengeance can over power the need for coin, Flea gave me a location her people saw Moreau at frequently, a home base of sorts for when he wasn't at the workhouse."

With a sigh Treville nodded, "I'm needed here to oversee things, especially with Alain still missing. I'll have the stable hands prep your horses and I'll ready a couple of extra men to go with you, I don't want to be sending four injured men into Moreau's grasp without some sort of back up. Get your things together to leave in twenty."

* * *

"I must say, I'm impressed musketeer," grinned Moreau as he placed his latest torture device on the table. "Most would have given in by now, passed out at the very least."

Alain's whole body was screaming in overwhelming agony and the smell of burnt flesh sickeningly filled the air, but he refused to pass out. Dark spots danced frequently across his vision and nearly every fiber of his being wanted to give into it, knowing the relief it would provide from the pain… But then he was reminded of D'Artagnan, if he gave in Moreau would no doubt move onto him and the boy was already incredibly weak, he wouldn't survive what Moreau had planned, of that he was sure.

Plus Alain had hope, Moreau had all but confirmed his brothers and friends were alive and even if they hadn't someone must have gone to check on D'Artagnan by now and realized he was gone. All he needed to do was hang on until they found them. He had no idea how long they had been gone but their regiment wasn't known for the strength of its brotherhood for nothing. He knew help would come and until then it was up to him to protect the pair of them.

"…W-W-Well… Don't I…F-F-Feel special," groaned Alain with as much sarcasm and hatred as his exhausted body could muster, his head hanging low to his chest as he struggled to even get the strength to lift it up. His shoulders were on fire, having dislocated from their sockets earlier in Moreau's torture of him, though the man was not lying when he claimed to be getting creative and now that pain paled in comparison to the rest of him.

"Boss," spoke a voice from outside the door, making both musketeer and captor look towards it, Alain's brows furrowing as he tried to place where he knew that voice from.

"I'll be back shortly musketeer," smirked Moreau as he walked passed, pausing briefly to take in his handy work before continuing to the door. "Don't miss me too much."

* * *

D'Artagnan didn't even have the breath to cry out as Fabien launched a powerful blow to his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him careening to the ground with a choked gasp. The Gascon saw stars as the pain threatened to overwhelm him, he was sure his shoulder was now bleeding again and his ribs would be even more bruised after the fall but he had little time contemplate further when Fabien moved to stand beside him, sneering down on him as he moved his foot to cover one of D'Artagnan's fingers, applying an increasing amount of force until the he felt it break, a silent scream tearing its way from the Gascon's throat even as his lungs still struggled to get the oxygen they so desperate needed. Before he had a second to recover Fabien was moving onto the next, though he increased the pressure slower, watching with glee as agony filled D'Artagnan's features until another scream, this one not so silent, tore its way free as the bone broke under his boot.

"Fabien," spoke a cold voice, interrupting the man as he placed pressure on the Gascon's third finger. Recognizing who was speaking immediately Fabien removed his foot and turned to give the man his full attention, neither of them missing the small whimper of relief that escaped, unbidden, from the Gascon's lips, making them both smirk.

Moreau gestured the man over whispering quietly in his ear the situation they now faced, pausing briefly to look over at the bleeding and broken Gascon before whispering something else and leaving.

"Looks like we'll have to put an end to this D'Art," sighed Fabien in mock disappointment as he stomped down, hard, on the young musketeers hand, crushing the bone and causing yet another agonized scream to tear its way from D'Artagnan's raw throat.

Kneeling down beside the now sobbing man Fabien unsheathed his blade. "Boss says he doesn't need you now and to make it quick." D'Artagnan nearly cried at that, a quick release from this never ending pain seemed like the greatest gift anyone could give him right now, though Fabien seemed to have other plans as he continued to speak. "I disagree however and he left your fate up to me." D'Artagnan shivered either from the cold or from fear he was too out of it to know; though he struggled he did try to focus on what was being said to him.

With an almost feral grin Fabien thrusted his blade into the boy, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I voted slow and painful."

For a few moments he took in the sight in front of him before removing the blade and leaving the room, pausing only to send the now dying boy a cruel smirk over his shoulder before he closed the door, leaving him alone in the dark.


	29. Racing To The Rescue

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so today you might be a bit annoyed as there's not a whole lot of drama but I promise just go with me as we're in for it tomorrow :D**

 **I love the end of this chapter, I'm hoping you all do as well!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Aramis is in a LOT of pain. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha I love your review, don't worry Fabien will be meeting a painful end before too long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm sure Lucifer can make it work, he's preparing another room for Fabien right now :D Treville knew even if he said no and ordered them to stay they'd go regardless so its better to just support them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Don't worry they're coming as fast as they can! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmm but what about Aramis and Blaise, both of them are going to going to want to get revenge too... although Blaise isn't awake yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah they should be but that would have bad consequences when they woke up as I imagine they'll be VERY angry... Plus more drama this way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like it :) Don't worry our boys are rushing to the rescue... but will they get there in time :D I'm really looking forward to Treville and the others learning about the traitor in their regiment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter27) Alain's quite smart isn't he :D (chapter28) Their injuries wont stop them, they're racing to the rescue! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I know! I was feeling particularly evil that chapter ... and maybe today's :D I am indeed planning out what will happen to Moreau and Fabien, trying to come up with a fitting punishment. If there's something you want to see happen to them let me know :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm would it make it more believable if I admitted to cackling like a mad woman after thinking it was mean? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha I loved your review! Afraid its not a nightmare, I am genuinely being that evil :D Our boys are racing to the rescue but will they get there in time? Mystery man will not be helping out right now unfortunately so D'Art's on his own. Hahaha the dentist song did indeed come on when I was writing :D Spotify knows! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Racing To The Rescue  
**

"Eyes open," ordered Athos quietly as he scanned the area. They were getting close to the location given to them by Flea and had yet to see any sign of trouble but there was something causing an uneasy feeling in his gut and the swordsman wouldn't have put it passed Moreau to set up some sort of ambush for anyone who got too close to his operation.

None of the other men said anything as they followed their lieutenant's lead, though their eyes did frequently return to watching the three inseparables. Each of the men had been hurt in the explosion and despite the brave faces they were putting on, it was clear they were in pain.

Before they left Gerald had strapped Porthos's broken arm as tightly to his body as he could in the hopes that it would not be too badly jostled by the fast pace they were no doubt going to set and whist it had done its job on that account it did little to stop the stabbing pain that shot through the broken limb every few steps. Beads of sweat were forming on the musketeer's forehead but he remained silent, the tightness of his jaw being one of only a few indicators that he was in more pain then he was displaying.

Aramis and Athos on the other hand were having a lot more trouble hiding and controlling their pain, especially as each of the men had decided against taking something for it before leaving, not wanting their senses to be dulled by the medication.

For Athos the ride was excruciating, the brace Gerald had given him was too big to fit in his saddles stirrups and as such he was forced to leave the foot hanging at the horses side as they galloped down the winding Parisian streets. This meant the broken joint had no stabilization against the harsh pace they were setting, causing a constant stream of pain to shoot through him. The swordsman was doing his best to conceal how high his pain levels actually were, helped only by the fact that he was leading the group, but even the men following him could see how tense his frame was as he tried to brace himself against the near overwhelming onslaught of pain but also how that tense frame trembled under the pressure. Most of the men were surprised the lieutenant hadn't been forced to dismount in order to give into the pain-induced nausea he was no doubt feeling.

However if Athos was bad then Aramis was one hundred times worse. Unlike Porthos who had something attempting to stabilize his injury there was little that could be done for the medic, something Gerald had both fretted and chastised over, the senior physician not wanting the medic anywhere near a horse, let alone a fight, for some time considering his wound.

Unfortunately for Gerald, Aramis was as stubborn as his brothers and vehemently refused to be left behind, stating he was used to riding with injuries and he could manage it fine. He had tried to make a joke of things to put the doctor at ease but even Gerald could see that, despite his bravado, Aramis **was** worried about the pain he was about to endure.

Given there was nothing they could do to make the ride more bearable for him Aramis had simply waved them all off, mounting his horse with barely concealed pain before initially taking the lead as they left the garrison. As the ride progressed he found himself falling back, his horse instinctively reacting to the pain of its rider and slowing down. This had the unfortunate side effect of letting not only his brothers, but also the men who accompanied them; see the pure agony etched on his face.

The marksman's skin was dangerously pale and covered in a gleam of sweat. There was even a thin trail of blood from his lip which the medic had taken to biting down on when cries of pain tried to escape. Like Athos, Aramis's frame was shaking, only at a much more visible level, leading some of the men to become concerned that the medic would faint and fall off his horse. This fear was also picked up on by Corbett who made the decision to ride close to the marksman, keeping at least some of his attention on the man at all times so as to be prepared should the pain truly become too much for his conscious body to handle.

* * *

"Porthos," murmured Athos as he nodded subtly to a small figured gesturing to them from a small alley.

Without wasting a moment the larger man slowed his horse to a trot and approached the youngest, recognizing him as one of the children of the Court that Flea cared for. The two spoke in hushed tones for several minutes while the rest of the group waited, relishing a break from the harsh pace.

"How are you doing mon ami?" asked Aramis quietly, unable to hide his own pain from his voice as he discretely asked after his friend, having noticed the way the man was holding himself.

Grimacing Athos stretched his leg out, knowing it would only hurt him further in the long run if he kept the limb as tense as it had been during the ride. "I'm managing," answered Athos, his voice equally as quiet, his words the closest he would get to admitting to being in pain while surrounded by men who weren't his three brothers. "Yourself?"

With a forced grin that looked more like a grimace Aramis brushed the concern away, "Never better mon ami." Athos shook his head fondly at the man, knowing his words couldn't be further from the truth. He was just about to press further when Porthos returned, a conflicted look on his face that set the entire group on edge.

"What?" all but demanded Athos, scowling when Aramis lightly smacked his arm for the tone he had used with their brother, who smiled faintly at the action before launching into the explanation of what he had just learned.

"He's not here," explained Porthos, anger clear in his voice until he understood how that could have been taken and quickly clarified, "Moreau… He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" asked Aramis, his hands tightening their grip on his horses reigns as he thought of what that would mean for their brother.

"Flea's had her boys watching the place since the explosion, a man visited not two hours before us and after that the compound was full of activity, he saw Moreau leaving. He said Moreau was instructing some of his men to throw someone into a wagon before they left but he was too far away to tell what the person looked like."

"So D'Artagnan might yet live," murmured one of the men Treville had sent with them, his words earning him a harsh glare from the inseparables as they instinctively reacted to the thought of their fourth being dead.

"We'll investigate anyway," nodded Athos as he turned his horse back towards the compound. "If he left in a rush then he might have left a sign as to where he is going."

* * *

From his cell D'Artagnan faintly heard the sounds of combat, but his body was too weak to comprehend what that meant. He had done his best to stave off his inevitable death by using what strength he had left to put pressure on his wound, but as minutes ticked by, blood continued to leave his body and it was now becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake.

He could feel the chill of the room as he struggled to focus on the sound of clashing blades. Part of him desperately wanted to know the source of the sound, having been left alone in the silent dark for what seemed like an age. The other part of him simply took comfort in the familiar sound, his thoughts drifting to his brothers as his eyelids fluttered closed once more, making him oblivious to the sound of the door to his cell slamming open and his name being called by three terrified voices.


	30. Finding D'Art

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'll admit I'm not a big fan of this, I'm hoping it makes sense but I'm really not feeling it so a thousand apologies if its rubbish! Tomorrow's will be better I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it. Aramis will manage don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry about that, our traitorous musketeer will be getting what's coming to him before too long :) All I can say with regards to Alain is that he is currently alive :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Pretty much yeah. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're going to have to wait until tomorrow for a check in with D'Art I'm afraid as we're kinda jumping back a little time-wise ... hopefully it makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh Aramis and the other ares going to lose it but we wont be seeing that until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm a bit worried you might not like this... I'm really not confident with what I've written, hopefully its enough to tide you over until tomorrow though where we'll be seeing D'Art again. Oh we definitely haven't seen the last of Moreau and his gang :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art was mainly doing it for Alain as he still thinks Athos and the others are dead... Plus he kinda just wants to spite Moreau and Fabien. It was tempting to have them not check the compound but I figured they would regardless in case there were clues as to what happened. Alain is indeed needing rescuing but unfortunately D'Art's not in the position or condition to tell anyone anything right now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm a bit worried you'll be disappointed with this but I **promise** tomorrows will be better. We're kinda jumping back in time a little bit so we can see them actually reaching D'Art... It seemed like such a good idea when I started but now I've written it... lets just say I'm not overly happy with it. I'm really happy you loved yesterday's chapter though :D I'm dead excited to write their reactions, hoping I can do the scene I have in my head justice :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Finding D'Art  
**

"Looks like Porthos's informant was only partly correct," explained one of the musketeers accompanying them. They had sent the man, who was especially adept at getting into places unseen, ahead to investigate how the validity of the information they had received. "There are still some people there but the place looks gutted, those that are still there seem to be packing up."

"Then we need to move quickly," stated Aramis, his voice shaking as he struggled against the pain of his wound, "Every extra minute we wait is one they could spend destroying information relating to D'Artagnan."

Luckily everyone was in agreement and after several more minutes finalizing their plans the group was rushing the building.

* * *

Getting into the building was surprisingly easy but years of training and experience meant that the musketeers did not get complacent, seeing the ease of access as the beginnings of a trap or ambush instead of the good luck more naïve and inexperienced might have thought it to be.

This mentality paid off fairly quickly when they found themselves surrounded by a group of armed to the teeth fights, each one out for their blood.

Mathéo was the first to jump into the fray, followed quickly by the small group of musketeers that Treville had insisted on sending. Unknowingly the group formed a protective half circle around their injured brothers.

Having the sinking feeling that they needed to settle this fight as quickly as possible Mathéo targeted the largest opponent, charging him when the man's attention had drifted to the injured musketeers.

This worked to Mathéo's advantage as he had just enough surprise to knock the larger man onto his back, making the musketeer inwardly scoff at the man's atrocious skill level before plunging his blade deep in his chest.

He had little time to enjoy his easy victory as he was quickly forced to dodge an incoming sword swipe, the musketeer stumbling slightly before quickly regaining his footing and turning his full attention to the opponent before him.

He knew he should be keeping an eye out for Aramis and the others, none of them in any condition to fight despite how much they protested otherwise, but unfortunately his current opponent clearly had a mountain of fighting experience over his now deceased comrade as he was giving the musketeer quite the challenge.

* * *

Athos couldn't help but cry out in pain as he sunk to one knee, his eyes instinctively screwing shut in response to the agonizing pain now shooting through his ankle.

They had known before leaving, that they would be the likely targets for any attacks from Moreau's men given their clear injuries but the swordsman hadn't expected to encounter so many so quickly and he was struggling to keep pressure off of the broken joint as he dodged blow after blow. Eventually he gave up, choosing to stand his ground and work things out from there, however that only brought more attention to his injury and one of the two men surrounding him was quick to execute a low kick right at the damaged limb while the musketeer was focused on his companion.

Each of the musketeers reacted to the sound of their lieutenant in trouble but it was Aramis who turned out to be his savior. Having finished off his opponent mere moments before, the medic had all but been forced to watch his friend and brother collapse in pain, two armed adversaries moving quickly to finish him off. Reacting purely on instinct and determination Aramis dropped his blade and moved his hands to his sides; un-holstering the pistol with one hand while drawing a dagger with his other and, in perfect synchronicity, fired both at the two men threatening his brother.

The bullet hit the man who had caused Athos to fall, shattering the man's skull and ensuring he was dead before he could even blink while the dagger landed in the middle of the other man's back, sending his crumpling to the ground with an agonized scream.

Neither musketeer had long to process what the medic had been able to do, as there were still several of Moreau's men putting up a semi decent fight.

* * *

Knowing he couldn't leave his brothers to fight alone Aramis bent down to pick up his blade and gasped at the pain that assaulted him from his wound. He had barely felt the thing since the whole fight began thanks to the adrenaline flooding his system but now the fight was beginning to wind down his wound was making itself known. Aramis felt his knees give out and braced himself to meet the cold concrete floor, his eyes opening in surprise moments later when such a thing didn't happen and he found himself in the steadying hold of a stranger.

Aramis moved to free himself for the man's hold, only to falter when the man began to speak to him.

"Your young companion needs help musketeer," whispered the man, pulling the musketeer, with a firm yet gentle hold, so they were obscured from view, something which should have sent alarm bells ringing in the musketeer's mind but the marksman was still caught up on what had been said to him.

"What have you done to him," snarled the medic with as much strength and anger as he could muster, his hand covertly moving to the other dagger he kept on his person.

Ignoring the anger in the musketeer's words the man continued, his eyes flickering between the now calming fight and the musketeer in his grasp.

"Personally? Nothing save stopping him from bleeding out."

Now that made Aramis freeze, his already pale skin paling even further as he, ignoring the pain from his injury, jerked his head to face the stranger, his eyes pleading for more information even as his words caught in his throat.

Taking pity on the musketeer the stranger loosened his grip. "Your friend is still here, in the compound and judging by the screaming earlier he's in a worse condition than he was when I last saw him."

"Where?" interrupted Aramis, his voice somehow demanding and pleading at the same time.

As the stranger opened his mouth to answer he was interrupted by calls of Aramis's name, making him curse for losing track of the fight. Gently pushing the musketeer away he nodded towards a corridor before vanishing into the shadows when Aramis turned to look when he had gestured.

* * *

"There you are 'Mis," sighed Porthos in relief as he walked over to his friend, concern quickly filling his features as he noted the expression on his brother's face. Reaching out with his good arm he placed a gentle hand on the marksman's arm, "You okay?"

"We need to move," snarled Aramis, anger and concern warring with both each other and panic as he began to head towards the corridor the stranger had directed him too, his voice calling out to D'Artagnan as he walked.

Confused but trusting Athos and Porthos were quick to follow, the larger man helping to support his brother as they moved to catch up with their friend, the remaining men falling behind them.

* * *

"Not another step musketeers," hissed a voice, making the group freeze as they found their path cut off by a large man surrounded by several companions, each of them armed and eager to fight.

Without thinking Aramis pulled his pistol, aiming it right at the man, "I am getting to my brother so step aside or I will go through you."

To the group's surprise and unease the man simply laughed, "D'Artagnan is long dead musketeer," sneered the man cruelly, smirking as he took in the expressions of the group. "He screamed you know," continued the man, either ignorant or uncaring of the anger and rage his words were producing in the musketeers in front of him. "He died alone and in pain, believing the only people he had left in the world were dead because of him."

Silence followed the man's words for several moments before a gunshot pierced the air, felling one of the men who had been moving closer to the musketeers in one hit, making the man who had been addressing them snarl.

Eyes turned to the source of the shot and the inseparables blinked in surprise at the smoking pistol in Corbett's hands.

"We've got this," growled the musketeer, a dark look in his eyes, as his holstered his firearm and drew his blade, "Get to D'Artagnan!"

The remainder of the men were quick to follow Corbett's lead, blocking access from their new attackers to their injured brothers, who wasted no time in skirting around the fight and continuing down the corridor, the man's words regarding D'Artagnan's fate ringing in their ears.


	31. Bloodied Brother

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm really surprised by how many of you seemed enjoy yesterdays chapter as I wasn't feeling it... Personally I think this chapter is a lot better so hopefully you'll like this too :D**

 **Oh and if you guys have anything in particular you think should happen to either Moreau, Fabien or our traitorous musketeer let me know :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Poor Aramis will indeed be in a fair bit of pain and quite possibly bleeding. At the moment he's focused on D'Art (and rightly so :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos's foot aint going to be healing anytime soon. I felt Corbett needed a bit of a badass moment so I'm glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter29) Yep pretty much :D (chapter30) ...Again pretty much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the fight scene, I've done them before but I just wasn't feeling yesterdays so I was really worried it was rubbish. As for Alain... We'll be finding out about him fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - They did indeed meet Fabien :) I have some ideas for him and how he'll meet his end which I'm quite looking forward to writing. We'll be seeing D'Art today don't worry. Alain is not there but we'll be seeing him soon. Glad you liked seeing Mathéo :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - You are right in thinking he doesn't like Moreau nor enjoys working with him. He's going to make another appearance fairly soon where we'll learn a bit more about him then. We wont be seeing Alain today but I promise we'll be catching up with him soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, don't worry though we'll be seeing D'Art tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Our mystery person will be making another appearance before too long and we'll be finding out about him then. Our traitorous musketeer will meet quite a fate :) Let me know if you want something specific to happen to him. Awww thank you, your review made me smile. I'm really glad you're enjoying it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter29) They have indeed :D (chapter30) Bwhahaha That's definitely one way to look at it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

lottie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't make things easy for them :D Mathéo and the others are quite protective over our injured boys which was cute to write. Corbett needed a badass moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really really glad you liked it :D I couldn't resist having Mathéo popping up again and thoroughly enjoyed his and the others protective streak over our injured muskys. Aramis was a bit of a badass with that save but he'll be feeling it later. Mystery man has another appearance to make in a few chapters time where we'll learn a bit more about him as well as learning why he's helping. Glad you're excited XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Bloodied Brother  
**

Finding D'Artagnan's cell wasn't overly had to do given the lack of rooms in the corridor they had been sent down but they nearly found themselves unable to enter the room as soon as they opened the door and the sight of their little brother greeting them.

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN!"** exclaimed Aramis in pure fear and worry, the medic in him snapping out of his surprised state first as he rushed as fast as he could to his baby brother's side, dropping to his knees as soon as he reached him with little to no care as to the damage he was doing to his own wound as he did so, nor the blood that was now coating his knees.

The sound of Aramis's voice was enough to spur both Athos and Porthos to move and both men followed their brother, eyes wide with both concern and anger as they took in the condition of their youngest.

D'Artagnan's face was a mess of bruises and dried blood, leading them to believe he had been beaten further since leaving the garrison and making them fear what other damage had been done to their brother, but it was his body that was of immediate concern, even if they struggled to look at it.

The Gascon's tattered clothes were drenched in blood, both fresh and dried; it covered enough of him that they weren't sure where to start looking for wounds at first.

* * *

"…'Mis… is he?"

Porthos's voice was barely above a whisper, the emotions warring within him making it hard to talk as his eyes focused on D'Artagnan's face, desperate to see his eyes open and reassure them that he was alive and okay.

"Barely," admitted the medic as he pulled a dagger from his belt to cut away the Gascon's clothes. He had checked for a pulse as soon as he had reached his brother's side and there would be absolutely no saving the shirt now anyway.

The sight of his bare chest offered little further insight as to what their youngest had endured as it too was stained with blood.

"What do you need?" demanded Porthos as he, somewhat reluctantly, rose from his place by D'Artagnan's side, knowing he was in the best condition to leave as Aramis couldn't leave D'Artagnan and Athos wouldn't be able to carry supplies with his leg.

At that thought he glanced over at Athos, the swordsman was almost unnaturally pale as his gaze stayed fixed on D'Artagnan's face, one of his hands grasping the Gascon's own while the other worked its way through the boy's blood and sweat stained hair, offering what comfort he could.

Lifting his gaze from his brother Aramis looked at Porthos, "I need water and any medical supplies you can find. I have some with me but I wasn't anticipating this and I don't know what he's even endured yet."

Porthos nodded, having decided to ignore the pain and slight panic in his brother's voice as he moved toward the door, sparing his injured brother one last look before leaving.

* * *

"Aramis?" spoke Athos after a few moments when it appeared Aramis wasn't even moving. It was the first time since finding their youngest that Athos's gaze had left the boy and now he found himself watching his other brother in concern and worry.

"Mierda!" swore the medic, not having notice he had slipped into Spanish for the curse, running his hand through his hair he lifted his head to look at Athos. "What if I hurt him further?" he whispered, his voice painfully and full of doubt. "What if I make it worse?"

"It'll get worse if you don't help him," replied Athos stoically, knowing only facts would reach Aramis in the state he was in. "Aramis, without you he **will** die." That seemed to be enough to snap Aramis into action as he quickly moved to open his supply bag, something that surprised Athos as he couldn't remember seeing it with the man before then.

Acting fast Aramis unscrewed the lid of his canteen, liberally pouring the lukewarm water over the unconscious man's chest and stomach, his keen eyes looking for wounds as the blood washed onto the ground.

Cursing once again Aramis found the source of the blood fairly quickly and he found his desire to see Moreau's head on a spike grow. Although he didn't voice it to his brother, Aramis knew the wound he was now desperately trying to stop bleeding was intended to be fatal, the man they had met earlier hadn't lied, though he had left out the fact that the wound was designed to kill its host slowly, forcing the victim endure a highly painful death if help wasn't found in time.

Ignoring Athos's questioning look at his curse Aramis worked frantically to stop the bleeding, sending up prayer after prayer that they had found the younger man in time to save him, though the fact he wasn't offering the barest reaction to the pain Aramis's ministrations must be causing him was a source of great worry, which the medic did his best to keep to himself.

* * *

While Aramis worked tirelessly on D'Artagnan, Athos decided to shift position, knowing that, despite his desire to stay right where he was, he would serve better as a line of protecting should more of Moreau's men enter the room instead of Porthos or the rest of theirs. Grunting lightly in pain Athos shifted so he was sat at D'Artagnan's feet, his blade unsheathed and ready in his hand as his gaze continually flickering between his young, injured protégé and the door, not wanting to be caught unawares in their current position.

"Athos."

The swordsman knew that tone of voice well and moved without needing further explanation, his grip on his blade loosening as he took both of D'Artagnan's ankles in his hands, holding him to the ground.

Without waiting to see if his silent order had been followed, the medic trusting Athos more than enough to know what to do, Aramis uncorked the small bottle of alcohol he had in his supply bag and quickly poured half of it over the stab wound. He had not missed the state of the cell and knew preventing an infection would be unlikely but he was not giving up hope.

D'Artagnan's reaction to the burning liquid was immediate and reassuring despite the cause behind it. Although not as strong as they hoped, the Gascon did fight against the liquid, whimpers of pain leaving his lips as the shock of it caused his eyes to very weakly flutter open.

Aramis, being closer to D'Artagnan's face, noticed this first and wasted no time in practically dropping the bottle to lean closer to his brother, his hand coming up to cup the boy's face as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes at how much of a visible struggle it was for the Gascon to open his own eyes.

"D'Art," he called softly, not missing how Athos's perked up from his resumed protective position, though thankfully the swordsman did not move.

The only response he received was a weak groan but it made the medic smile. Moving his thumb he gently stroked his brother's bruised and swollen cheek, his anger growing at what had been done to his brother.

"Come on D'Art, open those eyes for me."

It took a moment and a constant stream of soothing words from the medic but eventually D'Artagnan managed to gather enough strength to open his eyes, the pain filled orbs widening and instantly filling with tears at the sight of one of his brother's before him.

"There he is," grinned Aramis, hope and relief filling him as he watched his brother try to focus. "Hey D'Art."

"…'Mis?" whimpered D'Artagnan, his voice barely more than a whisper and full of so much emotion that it made the medic want to cry himself. Instead he simply nodded, smiling softly at the boy as he gently wiped away the tears now flooding down the Gascon's cheeks.

"I'm here D'Art," he whispered soothingly, "So are Athos and Porthos." He had wanted to say more but a barely audible stream of apologies quickly erupted from the Gascon's mouth.

"…'m sorry 'Mis," he sobbed, "I didn't mean… 'm sorry…"

Aramis looked thoroughly confused by the uncharacteristic babbling his younger brother was doing and looked to Athos for answers, the typically stoic man's eyes full of pain as he mouthed the word dead to him and then it all became clear.

Aramis found his heart breaking as he looked back at his brother, finding him unconscious once more, the ordeal being too much for his weak and exhausted body.

"He truly thinks we perished," breathed the medic, his thumb continuing to stroke the boy's cheek for several moments before he shook himself, returning to the task at hand.

D'Artagnan had a long way to go before he was out of the woods and Aramis was determined he would make it, if only so he could set the boy straight. He had not been to blame for what happened, they had not died and he was determined not to let his brother think that for even a second longer than he had to.


	32. Fighting Back

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I know you all probably wanted more D'Art but I got a bit too into writing this. Hopefully you'll like it enough you'll forgive me for the lack of D'Art.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Pretty much sums it up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Art might eventually forgive himself but he'll be holding onto the guilt for a while longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - But they will try :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I know! It was so hard to write that but I am looking forward to when he actually realizes they aren't dead. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh Moreau will indeed pay for what he's done. I've got a good idea as to how he'll meet his end and I'm quite excited to get to that point. You're right to be worried about Alain, I promise we'll be returning to him soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I'm really happy they're together again too :D I have a plan for our traitorous musketeer which I'm quite looking to reaching that point :) Treville is definitely a father figure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest) - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :D D'Art's got a LONG recovery ahead of him and so does Alain, who I promise we will be checking in on soon. Hmm your idea regarding our mystery mans motives are actually quite similar to what I was planning... Great minds think alike I guess :D I don't think Athos would let anyone but him (or maybe Aramis/Porthos) be the one who ends Moreau... I've decided what I'm doing to him now so now we just have to wait until he meets the end I have in store for him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah thought you might like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - That's a bit of an understatement :) D'Art's in a really really bad way so his brothers are going to be worried for some time. I was tempted to keep them all at D'Art's side but figured Aramis would probably need more than he would have been able to pack. I wasn't planning on having our mystery man (who I really should name) be the one to break the news about Alain but your suggestion has a scene forming in my head so I think we'll run with that instead as its tonnes better then what I had in mind... Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - You're welcome I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it so far :) D'Art whump is pretty much guaranteed with my stories so you should have plenty to keep you entertained :) With regards to Milady and Rochefort don't worry I haven't forgotten them, but with everything going on with D'Art they've kinda been pushed to the side, I will be returning to them when things calm down some. Protective and angry Treville is always a lot of fun for me to write so I'm really glad you enjoy reading it. My OC's are like my fanfiction babies so I'm always a bit giddy when someone says they like them :D I really really enjoy writing them, we'll be seeing more of them interacting with our inseparables when they return to the garrison and learn about Alain. OOOOOH I LOVE the idea of them having a bit of a nightmare or panic regarding D'Art dying! I'm definitely doing that, it'll be such fun to write and my evil mind can really let loose :) Thanks so much for suggesting it and don't worry about seeming demanding I always welcome ideas and I can't wait to work on yours! Hmmm with regards to Moreau I agree that Treville must be there to deal with him but I'm not sure if I'll have him deal the final blow, I kinda see Athos wanting to do that but I'm thinking Treville will definitely play a part in Moreau's downfall so we'll see his angry protective side come out :) Oh I plan to keep writing don't you worry about that, I'm enjoying it too much :D Life is good thanks for asking, hope things are going well for you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Thanks :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm I had a feeling you might have liked that :D I figured our boys, by this point, are like a well oiled machine and as such they know what needs doing without the other actually needing to ask so I quite liked being able to show that. Hopefully the fact that there's no D'Art in today's chapter wont annoy you too much and you'll still like this chapter regardless, though we will be returning to D'Art and our boys tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Fighting Back  
**

They had all of a few moments to watch their friends disappearing down the corridor before they were set upon.

"You're gonna regret that musketeer," snarled the man who had taunted them about D'Artagnan. Corbett hated him for that but he was quick to push down the guilt his words had ignited within him. In his eyes if he hadn't been so willing to leave the Gascon alone then this whole thing might not have happened. He had no idea how he was going to make things right with Athos and the others if D'Artagnan had indeed perished but he figured hurting the ones who had hurt the Gascon was a good way to start.

Smirking at the man, Corbett twirled his blade in his hand a few times before settling into a battle ready stance, doing his best to ignore the fights already going on around him. "Bring it!"

He didn't have to wait long, muttering a curse inwardly as he almost tripped dodging the blow sent his way having not expected the man to move that fast.

Realizing this was going to be more of a challenge then their previous fight had Corbett smirking. He was always willing to test his limits in a fight; it was one of the reasons he was often sent on the more dangerous missions. He relished the challenge and getting revenge for his brother just made it all the better.

The pair danced around each other for several minutes, both too locked in their own fight to hear, or even acknowledge, the fighting going on around them as they tested their opponent.

Corbett winced as his opponent managed to catch his arm, it wasn't a deep cut and would not likely require stitches but it did sting. Wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk off of his opponent's face Corbett moved quicker than even he had anticipated, given his still healing ankle, and swiped the man's feet out from under him, relishing in the pained gasp that escaped his opponent as the fall knocked the air out of his lungs.

Not one to waste an opportunity Corbett lunged forward with his blade, hoping to catch the man off guard, but instead he stumbled forward, missing the man entirely when he rolled to the side. Both men quickly found their feet once again and the battle began anew.

* * *

Mathéo was doing his best to keep an eye on his comrades, an instinctual part of him wanting to know they were safe. It was a dangerous habit in a fight and one he was desperately trying to curb, especially as it had already allowed his own opponent to get him good on his side when his attention had been pulled by one of the other musketeers who had, inadvertently, let out a cry of pain as he was pushed hard against a wall, his head smacking hard against the cold stone.

The pain in his side was making itself well and truly known but he knew he couldn't give up. Any of the men that got passed them would go after Athos and the others and none of them were in the best condition to fight and that would only prove to be true if and when they found D'Artagnan.

Thinking of the regiments youngest made Fabien's words ring in his ears once more, igniting a fiery determination in the injured musketeer. Steadying himself against the pain he glared at the man in front of him for all of two seconds before re-launching himself back into the fight.

* * *

Sweat gleamed on Corbett's forehead, though it did little to wash away the blood now threatening to obscure his vision from a cut above his eye. He had been lucky to dodge the worst of the blow in time to save his eye, now he just had to fight with this annoyance.

On the upside his opponent was clearly tiring faster than he was, the man likely having been used to relying on his impressive strength to quickly put down those who opposed him rather than having to deal with drawn out fights like Corbett and many of the musketeers were used to.

The sound of steel clashing filled and echoed throughout the room, though Corbett barely heard it. His newest wound was limiting his vision and as such he was having a much harder time both seeing and dodging incoming attacks.

"You're faltering musketeer," taunted Fabien as he gritted his teeth against the pain flaring in his arm, the deep cut, courtesy of the man before him, bleeding heavily. "Best give up now!"

Snarling Corbett swung his blade, his arm trembling as it clashed against Fabien's. No more words were said as the two as they fell back into the fight with renewed vigor.

* * *

A pained, yet almost breathless gasp escaped Mathéo as he crumpled to one knee, his whole frame trembling from both exhaustion and pain as he clutched at the dagger now deep in his thigh. He was about to remove it when movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Growling both at the pain and the smugness that was on his opponent's face as he approached, clearly intending to finish him off.

Keeping his eye on the ever-approaching man, Mathéo's grip on his sword tightened and as soon as the man was close enough he pushed himself to his feet, driving the blade deep into the now thoroughly shocked man's chest.

Gasping Mathéo collapsed to the ground, his eyes on the man his sword was now stuck in as his shaking hands went to the dagger in his thigh. Gripping it tightly he quickly pulled it from his flesh, a muffled scream tearing its way through his gritted teeth.

Despite the situation the musketeer took a couple of moment to gather himself, his head swimming as he tried to focus past the pain. Once he was reasonably sure he could focus he returned his attention to the fights going on around them.

Several were over already and one of the other musketeers was even moving to help him judging by the concerned look on the man's face who's eyes kept drifting to his now bleeding thigh.

He was just nearing him when Mathéo spotted another Moreau's goons sneaking up behind him, clearly thinking nothing about fighting dirty. Acting purely on instinct at this point Mathéo twisted the dagger, which had previously been in his leg, in his hand and threw it at the enemy, both surprising and impressing the musketeer who had come to help him as the blade punctured deep into the assailant's throat.

* * *

Corbett grimaced, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he regarded his opponent. Fabien was fading fast, as evidenced by his increasingly sloppy moves but this only made the man act more reckless and fight dirtier. The musketeer knew he had to put a stop to this soon if they were to be of any use to Athos and the others should they require backup.

An opportunity arose some minutes later when Fabien, who Corbett had been subtly edging towards a wall, pulled his fist back to punch him, a blow that could have done serious damage to the musketeer's jaw had it connected.

Instead Corbett managed to grab the man's wrist mere moments before it reached his face. Wasting no time he pushed the limb against the wall and brought the pommel of his blade down on it with as much energy and strength as he could muster, effectively shattering the man's hand and making him cry out in pain.

Every part of him desperately wanted to end the man's life right then and there but he knew, if there was any truth to the man's earlier words that Athos and the others would want to be the ones who handled him. So instead Corbett used the man's stunned state to his advantage and brought down the pommel of his blade once again, this time on the side of the man's head, knocking him unconscious in a single blow.

Turning around Corbett was pleased to see none of his comrades had perished, although some were significantly injured. He eyed Mathéo for several moments before the musketeer silently waved he away, nodding to the man who was already attending to his wound.

"Find something to restrain our friend here," ordered Corbett as he glared at the unconscious man at his feet. "The lieutenant will want to talk to him." His words making several of the men grin viciously as they pictured how Athos would handle meeting one who had badly hurt one of their own.

"What about you?" asked one of the men as they watched the man sheathe his blade.

Nodding at the corridor Athos and the others had disappeared down Corbett answered. "I'm going to check on the others, if D'Artagnan's in a bad way they may need help. Get your injuries seen to and I want a constant watch on him," he added, nodding back at the unconscious prisoner. "I'll be back shortly."


	33. Leaving Preparations And Ominous News

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Guess what! This story has now reached over 20k views! Loving this and only hope that continues to grow as we continue our little adventure of whumpage and angst :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha loved this! and so true! Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to kill off one of the unnamed musketeers that accompanied them but I quite enjoyed our little group being badass enough that they got through all that without losing anyone. Corbett's featured quite a bit here today as well, hope you continue to like his presence. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I always get a bit nervous writing fight scenes so its great to hear they've gone down well. Oh it was soo tempting to kill one of them off but in the end I'm glad I didn't... I'm enjoying writing them too much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely impressed though I imagine he's quite looking forward to getting his hands on Fabien :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I'm sure they'd appreciate it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville's pretty much not going to be happy for a while but it means I get to write frustrated and angry Treville which is always fun :D Glad you liked the fight scene :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Corbett's guilty feelings are still there but pummeling Fabien definitely helped :) I have a plan for Fabien which we'll be delving into in a couple of chapters time so kinda needed him alive for that but yeah our boys "talking" with him should be a lot of fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the fight scene, don't worry we'll be checking in with a bunch of people today :D We'll also be seeing the start of your idea coming into play :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I'm always nervous writing fight scenes but I really did enjoy writing that one so it's a big relief to hear people enjoyed reading it. Oh I am SOOO excited to write the whole nightmare thing. They wont be happening until our boys are back at the garrison as I can't see them resting while still in D'Artagnan's cell... but we're heading back to the garrison very soon so the nightmares should be appearing in the next chapter or two :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I really wanted an intense fight so ended up rewriting bits of it several times until I felt I had it right. I was a bit unsure about the whole jumping between fights thing but in the end I really liked how it turned out so decided just to cross my fingers and hope everyone else liked it too lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Leaving Preparations And Ominous News  
**

It was surprisingly easy to find Porthos, Corbett mused fondly as he followed the sound of muffled cursing. Given their current situation the musketeer knew that he should responding with more than just amusement but the curses he could hear were not only spoken in a voice he had come to learn meant the man was frustrated but they were also getting increasingly creative and colourful.

"Porthos?" he called, knocking on the door as he entered the room, not wanting to spook his friend who was likely on edge right now, but even his best attempts didn't stop the larger man from dropping what was in his hand and assuming a defensive position as he spun to face the new arrival, though thankfully he did relax as soon as he registered who was in front of him, sending the other musketeer a sheepish look in apology.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Corbett, doing his best to keep the emotion out of his voice, knowing he had no right to be worried when he made it possible for the younger man to be taken in the first place.

At the mere mention of his brother's name, a pained look swept across Porthos's face, stealing the breath from Corbett's lungs as he feared the worst.

"'Mis is working on him now but its bad… really bad," admitted Porthos in a such a quiet voice it was almost like vocalizing how much danger his brother was in was physically painful for him.

Knowing no words would comfort the man now Corbett settled for a stiff nod before filling him in on what happened since they had parted ways, all while helping him pack several different medical supplies the larger man had found into a bag.

"Moreau's men are dead, no casualties on our side but several have nasty injuries. Managed to that the leader alive, figured you guys would want a word."

"Definitely," growled Porthos, his voice dark and full of promise.

Again Corbett said nothing, responding with only a nod as he hefted up the heavy bag of supplies, leaving the bucket of water for Porthos to carry, knowing it would be the easier of the two things considering the man's injuries.

* * *

To their credit neither man reacted to the pistol pointed at them when they entered D'Artagnan's cell.

Both men, who had remained silent on their return journey to D'Artagnan's cell, had expected some sort of reaction when they opened the door, so to be met with the end of Athos's pistol was no real shock, especially as the man realized his mistake fairly quickly and lowered the weapon, his eyebrow raising in question to the wounds and blood staining Corbett, who dismissed the man's concerns with a wave of his hands a he moved to Aramis's side, silently placing the bag of supplies next to him so as to not disturb him as the man worked tirelessly to save the Gascon.

"Mon Dieu!" gasped Corbett breathlessly as he stared at the beaten and bloodied form of D'Artagnan. He could stop the guilt that weld up within him at the sight of the vibrant young man looking so close to death. He felt like a failure, he had taken the oath of brotherhood all musketeers lived by seriously up until now but after this… He wasn't even sure if he deserved to wear the pauldron. In his mind he caused this, the pain D'Artagnan had and would endure was so much his doing he might as well have physically caused the wounds himself.

It took several moments of near crippling guilt and shame before he remembered who he was in the room with. These were the men who had entrusted their younger brother's care to him, more he had failed. He allowed the shame to rule him for one last moment before burying it down, having decided he did not deserve to show how hard this was for him when he was the one at fault.

"What else do you need?" he asked as he turned to Athos, knowing from experience that Aramis likely hadn't even heard them enter the room, let alone realized they were there.

"A way to get him back to the garrison," stated Athos quietly, rage at what had been done to his protégé bubbling beneath the surface of his words. "He can't stay here but he's in no condition to be put on a horse.

Corbett nodded, "I'll send a couple of the men out to look for a wagon. Anything else before I go?"

The musketeer nodded at the few items he was asked to find before leaving the men to their work. Having seen the condition D'Artagnan was in Corbett found himself regretting letting Fabien live, though he reasoned a long life wasn't going to be in the man's future and that brought him some, tiny amount of comfort.

* * *

Once Corbett had left both Athos and Porthos set to work cleaning D'Artagnan's many wounds as best they could and removing as many infection risks as possible, while working around Aramis who, while murmuring something in Spanish the other two men were fairly certain was the man's plans for Moreau when they found him, was busy stitching the deep stab wound in the brother's torso, barely muttering a word of thanks as he started sorting through the newly delivered bag to find the supplies he needed.

"…'Mis," growled Porthos, his hands stilling, the blood stained cloth hovering over the wound to his little brother's shoulder, the emotion in his voice causing the medic to freeze what he was doing and look up in confusion and concern, both of which turned to angered acceptance as he nodded.

"It's likely what my new friend was talking about when he said he stopped him from bleeding out. The stitch-work is impressive for someone who willingly works for someone like Moreau but its already showing signs of infection so I'll need to open them up again to clear it."

"He was shot?" snarled Athos, his hands clenching into fists so tightly he could feel the nails piercing the skin on his palms.

"And shattered his shoulder I'm assuming from the quick examination I gave it, we'll need to make sure that's properly braced before we move him, no need to cause him extra pain."

The guilt in Aramis's voice rang true for each of the three men, while, at the time, their own problems seemed vastly more important they each knew that they could easily have made a few minutes to listen to their brother… If they had, maybe this could have been avoided.

Silence overtook the group once again as Aramis returned to searching through the bag Porthos and Corbett had brought him, his eyes skimming the labels on the herb jars searching for something he could use, his whole countenance perking up when he spotted just the thing.

Knowing better than to question their brother when he had that particular expression on his face both Athos and Porthos moved to bind and splint D'Artagnan's broken shoulder, both of them picturing causing the same wound on Moreau as they did so.

* * *

It was some time later that Corbett returned, looking exhausted and a little worse for wear but at the same time pleased.

"You found something we can use." Stated Athos, silently applauding the man for how he was stepping up while they were detained, not that Corbett hadn't taken charge of situations and units before but it was rare for him to do so, even more so when one or more of the inseparables, minus D'Artagnan, were in the group. He knew the man felt enormous amounts of guilt for the whole situation, blaming himself for D'Artagnan having been able to sneak out of the garrison in the first place but Athos knew his protégé and knew the boy could be just as determined as he was stubborn at times and as such he had no doubt the younger man would have found a way out even had Corbett remained.

Corbett nodded, leaning against the door frame for support as the day really began to catch up with him. He was beyond exhausted and in pain but he knew he would never comment on it, not when D'Artagnan was in the condition he was in.

"Its old but sturdy enough, one of the men found what looked like a bedroom so we were able to put some blankets and pillows down to help soften the trip."

Both Athos and Porthos smiled gratefully at their friend, knowing the trip would be excruciating for D'Artagnan if he woke up and the added comfort would definitely be both a benefit and a blessing.

"Mathéo's also going to ride with him," explained the musketeer, following up quickly before any of the inseparables had time to question it. "He took a pretty bad wound to the leg and is having trouble walking… not that it stops him from trying," he added with a fond smirk making the two inseparables chuckle, Aramis having been too wrapped up in D'Artagnan to listen.

"You can ride with him too 'Thos," suggested Porthos, a knowing look in his eyes, "That way you wont have to ride with that ankle."

Athos smiled, nodding once at his brother, knowing this was Porthos's way of helping him deal with what happened to his protégé. His wound was preventing him from doing much in the way of being helpful but riding in the wagon meant he could not only keep an eye on the younger man but he could help ease his journey back to the garrison.

"We've pulled it as close as we can, just waiting on the go ahead from you guy and we'll work on getting our friend here to his chariot," smiled Corbett, though it was clearly strained.

With a sigh Aramis stretched, nearly gasping as pain he had all but forgotten about rushed back to greet him. Luckily for him his brothers were too busy talking with Corbett to have noticed his little episode, so he had time to get his composure back before speaking.

"I've stabilized him the best I can but he needs a proper physician to look at him. The sooner we can get him back to the garrison the better."

Corbett nodded, pushing away from the door frame he was still leaning against, "Give me a minute and I'll go grab a couple of the men so we can get him out of here."

* * *

Back at the garrison Treville was alternating between frantically pacing in his office to nervously pacing in the infirmary room that held both Favier and Blaise. At present he was in his office, only stopping when a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Sorry to both you Captain," greeted Etienne as Treville opened the door. Once Treville had returned his greeting, assuring him all was fine, the musketeer moved to explain why he had come.

"There's a man at the gate sir, he claims to have information regarding a missing musketeer and is refusing to speak to anyone but you."

Treville blinked, a sinking feeling of dread settling in his gut. Straightening his jacket the musketeer Captain gestured for the man to lead the way.

* * *

Waking up injured was never a pleasant experience for him but it was made infinitely worse when he was woken up by having a bucket of salt water chucked over his many lacerations, burns and wounds, igniting a inferno of pain that had him screaming his already hoarse throat raw.

"Welcome back to the world of the living monsieur," crooned an all too familiar voice that set his teeth on edge. "Now… Where were we?"


	34. Guilt & Unease

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry this is up a bit later than usual, I had the chapter finished but when I read it through I decided I really didn't like it so decided to re-write it. I definitely like this more so I think it was worth staying up till like 3am to get it done :D... Off to bed now hope you like it!  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - That's the general consensus for our boys lately :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nah they don't really blame him, even Porthos who reacted badly doesn't blame him... They'll address this in a later chapter, but it'll probably be D'Art who gets through to him. They haven't forgotten him but the situation with D'Art is kinda taking priority right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - They'll be searching for Alain very soon I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah I felt a bit sorry for Corbett but then my evil mind takes over and just cackles :D Aramis will be getting scolded for pushing himself in a later chapter. Alain's rescue will be happening fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yep that pretty much sums it up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It will be information but I've kinda managed to push it back another chapter... Ask and ye shall receive :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you like him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it :) D'Art's definitely not at his best and wont be for a while. Corbett's guilt will lessen once our boys (+D'Art) get a chance to speak to him but he's still carrying it at the moment. It was indeed Alain and we'll be seeing a bit more of him today as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately his guilt trip is going to be continuing for a little while but don't worry our boys will set him straight once they're doing a bit better :) I feel like Athos knows exactly how his troublesome little protege would react, hence why he doesn't blame Corbett. We'll be seeing more of Alain today and I like the positive(ish) spin you tried to put on the situation with the water :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you're liking the guilt, I'm loving writing it so glad everyone seems to be enjoying it :) we'll be getting a bit more guilty angst today but from a different member of the regiment :) I feel like Aramis was planning a very painful murder with his mutterings, one which I'm sure Porthos and Athos will be all too happy to help him out with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yeah, feel a bit bad for D'Art considering how painful the recovery will be but I just can't help but whump him :D We'll be seeing a little bit more of our mystery man today but he'll mainly be appearing tomorrow - the chapter which our nightmare scenario should be appearing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Guilt & Unease  
**

"W-What do you want from me?" groaned Alain weakly as he slumped forward in the chair he was chained to, no longer having the strength to keep himself upright. Dark spots danced across what little vision he had left, his eyes heavily swollen after yet another beating from his captor.

Things had gone from bad to worse since he had endured the painful wake up call and his already exhausted and pained body was now well past its limits and the musketeer knew he wouldn't remain conscious for much longer, something he was now welcoming as it meant being free from the pain, even for a little while.

"You know what I want musketeer," stated Moreau coldly; a smirk firmly in place as he walked around the man, relishing in the dried blood and wounds that covered a great deal of his prisoner. "You've impressively lasted this long but even you **will** break eventually. It is merely a matter of how much pain you wish to endure before you give into the inevitable."

"And if I truly know nothing?" sighed the musketeer wearily, doing his best to keep Moreau in focus, even if he was currently seeing two of them.

If at all possible Moreau's expression became even more cold and hard. "You had best hope that's not the case monsieur. I know the boy would have confided in someone and if it isn't you then I will simply have to go through your regiment one by one." Moreau watched with amusement as Alain tried to glare at him, though its effect was greatly diminished by the pain and exhaustion in the man's eyes. Unable to help himself Moreau turned back to the musketeer with a smirk and added, "Especially as interrogating D'Artagnan is no longer an option."

Despite the blood coating a great deal of Alain's skin Moreau amusement only grew, as he was still able to see how the man visibly pale further than he had already at his words.

"W-What?" breathed Alain grief and guilt filling him as he forced his beyond exhausted body to focus, desperately searching for any signs of falsehoods like he had seen when the man had tried to convince them of their friends' deaths.

However unlike that time he saw no such signs and the musketeer felt his heart shatter that he hadn't been able to protect the man he thought of as a younger brother, the man who, while badly injured, had thrown himself in front of a bullet to protect him.

* * *

Alain's life before joining the musketeer wasn't a happy one, he had grown up as the only son of a minor noble family and his parents had cared infinitely more about improving their wealth and standing then caring for their son, frequently leaving him in the care of an elderly servant who, to their credit, did their best to ensure that he grew up well.

As he grew his parents began to see him as a means to improve their own lives, the young man's vibrant personality endearing many people to him. As such he frequently found himself at the mercy of his parent's schemes until they died of an illness when he was eighteen.

For the first time in his life he was in complete control of his life and the young man wasted no time in all but fleeing to Paris, having grown up with stories about musketeers. Despite being of somewhat noble blood he did not have the coin to ensure a commission straight away but after several months of hard work he was granted the opportunity to join the regiment when he helped save the Queen from several assassins.

It was in the regiment that Alain found the family and love he had been unknowingly craving his whole life. Treville, despite the man's countless protests, was often seen as a father-figure to those in the regiment and Alain found himself desperately wanting to make the man proud, even if the Captain asked nothing more from him then to do his job with honor.

Finding Blaise and the others had been another gift Alain hadn't expected but now the man was a deeply treasured part of his small family and one who he would give his life for without a second thought.

D'Artagnan was different though, for years Alain had been the youngest commissioned member in the regiment and while he loved his older brothers, there was something about being the one someone looked up to that really spoke to him. He knew D'Artagnan felt there were things he could only talk to him about and having that trust meant the world to him. They might not have been as close as the inseparables but Alain still saw him as a younger brother, so to know he had failed to protect him… it was a pain he hadn't experienced before and was worse than any of the wounds Moreau had inflicted on his flesh.

No doubt having read the grief on Alain's face, Moreau simply smirked. "I instructed Fabien to see to him before we departed. Too much of a risk carting two injured musketeers around and you're much more interesting, whereas D'Artagnan… he's more like a broken toy."

Anger flashed in Alain's eyes, "He's not broken!"

Shrugging Moreau continued to smirk, "Well he is now."

* * *

"I was told you wished to speak to me?" asked Treville as he eyed the man standing by the garrison gates. It was clear the man was both nervous yet determined, a mix that did little to ease the sinking feeling in his gut. His keen eyes also didn't miss the blood staining the cuffs of his sleeves, something which had his suspicions raising, though he knew the could not send the man away, not without hearing what he had come here to say.

"You are Captain Treville?" responded the man, eyeing him in a similar way before nodding to himself, seeming having accepted the man before him was who he was coming to see.

"Look, there's a lot going on right now so if this isn't important – "

Treville tired statement was cut off by a shout of his name and the sound of thundering hooves.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!"

Seeing who it was who was calling him, Treville wasted no time moving closer to the gates, barely noticing how the man he had been speaking to slunk back slightly as he did so.

"Corbett! What happened? Where are the others?"

Panting heavily the musketeer took a deep breath before dismounting his horse.

"They're not far behind, we found D'Artagnan but he's hurt really bad, Aramis says he might not have held out much longer if we didn't arrive when we did." Treville paled at the man's words but stayed silent as the man continued. "Several of the men took some wounds, Moreau wasn't there but some of his men were, including one we managed to take alive. I didn't want to risk him escaping by bringing him back on my own so he's coming with the others."

Treville nodded, already making plans to detain the man before word could hopefully reach Rochefort and the King about him.

"What of the others? You mentioned injuries?"

Corbett nodded, "Mathéo's the worst, he took a dagger to the leg, which refused to stop bleeding for a while… plus he keeps trying to walk and subsequently pulling and popping his stitches… The rest just have some minor wounds including a concussion, but…"

Treville raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"Aramis fainted once we began to move D'Artagnan… He had been working on him for some time but as soon as he went to stand up, he collapsed. I'm not sure if he simply didn't notice or did and decided not to mention it but the stitches in his back were completely torn and the wound looked like it had been bleeding for a little while."

Treville cursed, though the news regarding Aramis was hardly unexpected, the medic was well known to ignore the needs and demands of his own body if one of his brothers were in need of treatment. "How long until they arrive?"

At this Corbett turned to look behind him, as if expecting them to be right behind him. "Not long I would imagine, I didn't leave until we were mostly back. They're having to move slow considering D'Artagnan's injuries but I'd estimate they'll probably be here within half an hour."

Treville nodded, relieved he wouldn't have to wait long to check over his men. "Head to the infirmary and warn Gerald, he needs to begin prepping if D'Artagnan is as bad as Aramis feared."

Corbett returned the nod, guiding his horse to the waiting hands of one of the stable boys before rushing off to the infirmary.

* * *

Once he watched Corbett disappear Treville remembered what he had been doing prior to the man's arrival. "I'm sorry monsieur I-"

"Think nothing of it," dismissed the man. "Your men take priority I understand. See to them but we should speak at your earliest convenience, it **is** important."

With unease once again filling him Treville nodded, instructing the man to where he could wait before rushing to prep the garrison for the return of his men.


	35. Troubled Minds, Broken Hearts

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Well this chapter was hard to write - emotionally I mean. I'm hoping I've done the idea suggested by** **Avioooor justice as I really really liked it and enjoyed writing it.**

 **Also only 13 reviews needed to reach 400! Can we do it today?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Poor Aramis pushed himself a tad too hard trying to save D'Artagnan but don't worry he'll be okay :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked the bit of backstory I put in for Alain, I felt I needed to flesh out his character a little considering the important role he seems to be having in this story. The stranger is indeed the one who tried to help D'Art several chapters ago, we'll be seeing him again tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - It is indeed the guy who helped fix up D'Art, though we wont be seeing him again until tomorrow. Don't worry Moreau will get what's coming to him before too long I promise :) I'm glad their together too but you're right in thinking there's still a lot to come and it wont be all smooth sailing :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - You're right there :D If anything learning of D'Artagnan's "death" will only make him more determined to fight back against Moreau and his goons. The guy coming to chat to Treville is the guy who helped treat D'Art after his gunshot. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Treville's going to wish he had finished that conversation when he learns what it was about. I'm not currently planning on killing Alain but I make no promises :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry we'll be setting out to rescue Alain soon I promise! Glad you seemed to like Alain's backstory, felt I needed to flesh out his character a bit considering his role in this story. Fear not, all our boys will be treated at some point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I can't wait to write Alain realizing D'Art's alive, going to be such a sweet scene. We have our nightmare moments today... I'm a bit nervous about them but I like how they turned out, hopefully you'll like them too. Thanks again for the suggestion :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter33) Sorry about that, I've been slacking a bit with the proof reading, I'll try to do better :D (chapter34) Don't worry we'll be rescuing Alain soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really looking forward to reading your review for this chapter, providing I've done the idea in my head justice, I think you'll really like it. Moreau believes that Fabien killed D'Art so Alain does too, which means I get to, eventually, write a cute scene of the two men (Alain and D'Artagnan) reuniting and realizing the other one is alive... you know, providing I don't go full evil and kill off Alain... No plans to do that as of yet but you never know with me :D There's lots of grief, guilt and pain in this chapter which I am desperately hoping I've conveyed properly. Bwahaha I love your bit of fainting banter... might just have to steal that in a later one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the backstory for Alain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Troubled Minds, Broken Hearts  
**

The garrison was a rush of activity when the remainder of the musketeers entered, each of them relieved to see that Corbett had not been idle since leaving them as both Gerald and Tristan were standing ready, along with many other members of the regiment, several of which, were carrying stretchers.

"Captain," nodded Athos from his spot in the wagon. His hand was resting protectively in his unconscious protégé's hair as the younger man's head rested on his thigh, his fingers running through the drenched locks every so often in a subconscious attempt to soothe the boy.

Noticing this Treville couldn't help but smile, even more so when he realized that an unconscious Aramis was lying on Athos's other side with his head resting on the musketeer's other thigh.

* * *

"How long have they been unconscious for?" demanded Gerald as he approached the wagon, moving only to allow Tristan to help a grimacing Mathéo out of the wagon and onto one of the stretchers.

"Aramis has been in and out since he first fainted," answered Athos, his hold of his two unconscious brothers tightening unknowingly as he spoke. "He's never awake for too long though, just a few minutes before he's out again."

Gerald nodded, snapping instructions to several of the other men who moved to gently lift the unconscious medic onto another stretcher before rushing him into the infirmary.

"And D'Artagnan?"

Anger flashed across Athos's face but it was quickly overwhelmed by worry as he shook his head. "I'm not sure, he was out of it when we found him. He woke up for a few seconds when Aramis was cleaning one of his wounds but he fell unconscious again almost straight away."

Again Gerald nodded, "How did he seem? Was he coherent, slurring any of his words?"

Both Gerald and Treville were surprised at the look of utter heartbreak that flashed across both Athos and Porthos's faces, the larger musketeer having moved to be near the wagon after helping one of the other injured men off of their horse.

"He… He started apologizing the second he saw Aramis," explained Athos in a quiet voice, his eyes focusing on his protégé as he spoke, his grip tightening fractionally as he thought back to that moment. "He… He thought we were dead."

Treville's face was a mix of anger and sympathy, "Moreau's doing no doubt."

"Regardless," stated Gerald, his keen eyes scanning over the unconscious Gascon, "We need to get him inside. I dread to think what that man has done to the poor boy. I need to begin examining him as soon as possible."

With that no more words were spoken as they worked together to transport the Gascon as gently and as quickly as possible to the infirmary.

* * *

"How are we doing Tristan?" asked Gerald as he began working to assess the damage D'Artagnan had endured.

"Etienne's just finishing up with Corbett then he's going to look at Mathéo. I was just starting on Aramis unless you need me there?"

Gerald shook his head. "No, I need space to work, I'll call you if I need an extra set of hands.

Nodding Tristan moved from the physician's side and began work cleaning and re-stitching Aramis's back wound.

"You two are going to need to leave," stated the doctor as he cut away what remained of D'Artagnan's clothing, not wanting to risk missing a wound on the badly injured youngster.

"What?" exclaimed both Athos and Porthos as one, neither of them ready or willing to be separated from their youngest when he was in such a condition.

"I can't work with the pair of you hovering over my shoulder. Neither of you are going to be any good to the boy if you collapse from exhaustion so just be glad I'm letting you rest back in your own beds instead of in the infirmary. I'll send word if and when D'Artagnan's condition changes but you **can't** be here."

"We're **not** leaving!" spat Athos, though the glare he attempted to send was tempered somewhat by the obvious worry in his eyes.

"Leave willingly or by force musketeer I care not but leave!"

"Get some rest Athos," said Treville softly, "I will stay and personally come and find you should anything change."

Both musketeers looked heavily conflicted but one last command from the doctor had them conceding, not wishing to pull the man's focus away from their brother for much longer.

"As soon as there's any change," growled Athos as he and Porthos left the infirmary, waiting only to see Treville nod in agreement and to send both of their brothers one last look.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Treville tiredly, though Gerald said nothing, already completely focused on his work.

* * *

"You alright their 'Thos?" asked Porthos with a small amount of amusement colouring his voice. He had helped the swordsman to his room, only to smirk at his brother's reaction to sitting on the bed.

"…Stairs are tiring," admitted Athos somewhat sheepishly as he lifted his broken ankle onto the bed, his whole body practically crying in relief at finally being able to sit down and take the pressure off of the broken joint.

Chucking quietly Porthos helped get his brother settled on the bed, being mindful of his injuries before moving to the other side and collapsing in a similar manor, exhaustion hitting both men hard as the events of the day finally caught up with them, meaning both were fast asleep within minutes of their heads touching the pillow.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _D'ARTAGNAN!"_**

 _He barely registered the sound of his brother's shout, his entire being frozen at the sight before him. There, laying on the bloodstained ground was_ _ **his**_ _little brother, the boy with such promise and skill that it was a joy to teach and train, the boy who had motivated him to want to be more than the drunk musketeer he had become in recent years, the boy who looked at him with such love, loyalty and devotion that it truly reminded him of times spent with his blood brother Thomas._

 _It sickened him that he could do nothing but watch as Aramis, while ignoring his own wound, rushed to their unconscious brother's side, dropping to his knees the moment he reached him._

 _Porthos moved next and the feeling of him knocking his shoulder as he rushed to the Gascon's side was enough to break the spell that was holding him and he wasted not a moment more before rushing to the younger man's side._

 _He felt his heart break at the amount of blood coating his young protégé. In his worry he couldn't even tell if the boy was breathing, though he desperately hoped he was. A litany of wounds covered the younger man's flesh and it sickened him to think of what the vibrant man had endured before being left to die alone in the dark._

 _Porthos's broken and almost inaudible question cut through the swordsman's increasingly dark thoughts and forced him to notice the violent trembling of Aramis's frame, the medic refusing to look either of them in the eye._

No! _He screamed internally, part of him having realized what was going on even if the rest of him hadn't quite figured it out yet._

 _With shaking fingers Athos searched for a pulse point, his heart shattering a little more with each moment that went by with him finding nothing._

 _"_ _No," he whispered brokenly, the hand not checking for a pulse moved to cup the boy's cheeks, as if he could bring the life back to his cold body by will and touch alone. Tears pooled in his eyes, making the sight of his little brother blur as he sat, uncaring of how they quickly flooded down his cheeks, mirroring the expressions on both Aramis and Porthos's face._

 _"_ _No!"_

* * *

Athos woke with a start, tears streaming down his face as he panted heavily; his whole body shook as he desperately tried to rid himself of the remnants of the nightmare.

 _He's alive;_ he tried to mentally remind himself, replaying the memory of when the boy had awoken in the cell, despite how much it broke his heart to hear the grief in the boy's voice.

Knowing he would get no more rest until he saw the rise and fall of his brother's chest for himself, Athos eased himself out of bed, gasping almost inaudibly as pain flared from his broken ankle. He knew it would be hard going without Porthos's aid but he figured at least one of them should be sleeping, so he braced himself against the pain and slowly began making his way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?" asked a quiet voice, startling the swordsman who had been staring at the unconscious Gascon for several minutes. He had been beyond relieved to find D'Artagnan alive, if still unconscious, when he entered the infirmary and hadn't been able to force his body to move forward as he watched the bandages that covered the nearly every portion of the younger man's skin rise and fall with each breath the boy took.

Recovering from the surprise Athos noticed a very pale and weary Aramis sitting hunched by D'Artagnan's bedside, his trembling hand wrapped around the Gascon's wrist, his fingers pressed against a pulse point.

Nodding Athos limped over to the bed, sitting opposite his brother, his eyes lingering on the unconscious boy's face for several moments before he tore them away to look at Aramis, his hand subconsciously finding its way to D'Artagnan's hair.

"Nightmare," admitted the swordsman, seeing his brother shakily nod in response, "Needed to check."

Athos could see dried tear tracks on Aramis's cheeks but said nothing as the man nodded again.

"Same," admitted the medic shakily before he began explaining the nightmare that had sent him rushing to D'Artagnan's side.

* * *

 _He had failed… That was all Aramis could think as he stared blankly at D'Artagnan's body, ignoring the calls of his brothers and the drying blood that coated every crevice and pore of his hands._

 _Five minutes… His baby brother had been alive and breathing only five minutes ago but he had not been fast enough. When they had reached the cell the marksman had been beyond relieved to feel the pulse beating beneath D'Artagnan's skin. It had been faint and weakening but it **had** been there. _

_The situation had gone from bad to worse however when the true extent of D'Artagnan's injuries were revealed. He had done his best to stem the flow of blood from the his brother's stab wound but he hadn't been fast enough and he had been forced to watch as one of the few people he truly cared about bled out right in front of him._

 _"_ _Aramis," called a faint voice, startling the medic from where he sat alone in the cell, alone with the cooling corpse of his baby brother._

 _"_ _D-D'Artagnan?" breathed the medic as his eyes shot to the younger man's body, hope filling him for all of a second before it was cruelly crushed upon noticing nothing had changed._

 _"_ _Aramis," called the voice again and this time Aramis was sure it was the voice of his little brother. "Aramis, why didn't you save me?"_

 _Aramis felt his already broken heart completely shatter at his brother's ghostly words._

 _"_ _D'Art I – "_

 _"_ _I trusted you to save me Aramis," spoke the voice and each word was like a punch to Aramis's gut. "Why didn't you save me?"_

* * *

The voice had continued to question him until he had woken with a cry, immediately bringing his hands up to his face to inspect them for blood, relaxing only a fraction when he found them clear.

Once he was sure none of his brother's blood coated his skin Aramis had forced his aching body out of bed, almost collapsing as he attempted to stand. It took several minutes before he was confident enough to move but as soon as he felt like he could the marksman wasted no time in rushing right to his brother's bedside, one hand finding a pulse point and the other resting lightly on the unconscious man's chest, his tense frame relaxing a fraction more with each rise and fall.

Pain filled Athos's eyes as he listened to Aramis shakily explain his nightmare, he reached over to squeeze the medic's hand firmly in both support and comfort before he began explaining the dark thoughts that had haunted his own sleep.

Elsewhere Porthos laid tossing and turning in Athos's bed, his face contorted in both grief and agony as his dreams also turned dark.

* * *

 _"_ _NO!" screamed the larger musketeer as he fought against the invisible force that held him frozen on the spot, making so he could only watch as a shadowy figured circled his alive, yet injured brother, sword in hand._

 _The figured mocked the boy, stating that he would die alone and in agony for no other reason then because the figure could do it._

 _Porthos was forced to watch helplessly as the shadowed figured broke D'Artagnan's hand and although the sound of his brother's screams made him fight harder against whatever was preventing him from moving he failed at even moving a inch in his brother's direction._

 _"_ _D'ARTAGNAN!" he bellowed, desperately wanting his brother to see him, to know he was there and that he wasn't alone in this hellhole._

 _His shouts grew increasingly panicked as he watched the figure twirl his blade, his eyes locking onto the Gascon's pale and bloodstained face and Porthos was sure he could see a smirk forming on the shadow's face._

 _He fought with everything he had as he watched the blade pierce his brother, his own cries mixing with D'Artagnan's pained filled screams and the shadow's mocking laugh._

 _Porthos only felt himself being able to move once the shadow had departed but as soon as he realized he wasted no time in rushing to the boy's side, his hands immediately pressing on the wound in a desperate attempt to save his brother's life._

 _"_ _No, no, no, no," stammered the musketeer as his eyes flickered constantly between the wound and D'Artagnan's face. "Fight D'Artagnan! Fight!"_

 _He quickly abandoned the wound when he felt the Gascon's chest still and heard a final breath leave the boy's body._

 _"_ _D'Art?" breathed Porthos, his whole body trembling as he broke out sobbing, clutching the now dead boy to his chest as he whispered desperate pleas for him to wake up._

* * *

"NO!" screamed Porthos, his voice full of pain and anguish as he all but flung himself from the bed. It took several moments for his breathing to return to normal and for him to realize that what had occurred had been a dream, before he was flying out of the room, without even stopping for shoes, as he raced to the infirmary.

He was greeted by the haunted smiles of his brothers, both who looked at him with understanding and grief in their eyes and he knew instantly they had seen similar things in the own dreams and had rushed to their brother's side in hopes of reassuring themselves that it was only a dream and that their baby brother yet lived.

* * *

The following morning the three men were awoke by the stern call of their names from Treville. The man looked thoroughly disturbed and worried but he spoke before any of them could push the sleep from their minds to question him about it.

"We need to talk… Its about Alain."


	36. A Mystery Revealed

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We did it! We've reached 400 reviews! God I love you guys! And the responses I got from yesterdays chapter just made my day :D**

 **Oh Heads Up People! This Sunday it is very likely there wont be an update as I am traveling and staying the night in Milton Keynes for a work thing and I very much doubt I'll have my computer with me... If I do then obviously I'll get something up but as it's unlikely figured I'd give you all ample warning now.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Pain and worry will pretty much be hanging around for the next few chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, it started cute but then my evil mind took over and it got dark quickly :D I love that you loved the chapter :D and sorry about the cliffys I can't help it, I love them too much XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I feel that, with how close D'Art did actually come to death, that their nightmares would have to be intense to match that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I felt a little bad writing such bad dreams for them but figured they'd have to be intense given how close D'Art actually got to dying. The rescue for Alain begins tomorrow so we wont be waiting long I promise! It was going to start here but I got a bit too into the flashback scene we have today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Figured the boys wouldn't react well to seeing the extent of D'Art's injuries as well as hearing him in pain while Gerald treated him... Plus I wanted them to rush to his side after the nightmare so I needed them out of the infirmary. We'll be preparing for our rescue today though they wont be heading out until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter34) He's going to wish he listened to the explanation sooner but too late now. (chapter35) Yes! I'm so glad you loved the nightmares, I am quite proud at how they turned out so ecstatic to know you loved them :D I kinda saw our boys being unable to resist moving closer to D'Art if he cried out in pain at all given his condition so they'd greatly impede Gerald's work, even without meaning too. Plus our boys are injured themselves, plus exhausted so he really did want them to rest. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah but if you don't read on Sundays then it usually means you'll have 2 chapters to read Monday so hopefully that's a good thing :D I couldn't resist having them flee to D'Artagnan's side after each of their nightmares so I'm glad you liked it. We'll be setting out to find Alain soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - All our muskys are in need of some good old fashion TLC from our lovely doc, though the man's isn't too impressed with D'Artagnan's condition. I loved writing the nightmares and I'm glad the terror came across well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - YES! I am SOOO glad you liked the chapter, I absolutely adored your idea and was a bit nervous it hadn't come out like you hoped so knowing you liked it is a huge relief. I don't think I could every write a permanent death for our boy, I love him too much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha He's got a bit more than that but don't worry we'll be sorting Alain out very soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Heartbreaking was what I was going for so I'm taking that as a win :D We're setting out to rescue Alain very soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh I just loved reading your review :D I'll admit I am quite proud of how the nightmares turned out but I was a bit nervous to hear what you all thought of them so to know they had you enraptured had me grinning a bit like a loon :D Considering what I knew was coming I couldn't resist the small bit of brotherly love and cuteness before my evil mind got a hold of the chapter and took it all downhill, tone-wise :D I figured there was no way they wouldn't go rushing to D'Artagnan side after a nightmare like that and I fell in love with the image of them meeting each other there as they realized they suffered from similar things. The tricky part was deciding what to have their nightmares be about. I was set on Aramis's one from the get go but I was debating having a funeral one instead for Porthos but the idea I ended up going with hit me just before I started writing his bit and I'm so glad it did as it was a lot better than the funeral scene I had be picturing before then. Thanks for the congrats btw :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: A Mystery Revealed  
**

"We need to talk… Its about Alain."

All three musketeers sat up at that, their tired eyes filling with worry and concern at the expression on their Captain's face.

"Did the search teams find him?" asked Athos, knowing Treville had left men behind at the workhouse to dig through the rubble in search for their missing brother.

"…'lain," whimpered D'Artagnan tearfully as he shifted in his sleep, startling both his brothers and Treville who allowed the Gascon to pull their attention for a moment before realizing he wasn't waking up, just reacting to what they were saying.

"Treville?" pressed Porthos hesitantly, not liking how the Captain's eyes narrowed at their youngest brother.

"When you were in there," began Treville, his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's unconscious form, "Did you see any sign that D'Artagnan hadn't been kept alone?"

All three men perked up at this, similar feelings of dread filling them as they realized what the Captain was trying to ask them.

"Are… Are you saying Alain was there?" stammered Aramis weakly, his grip on D'Artagnan's wrist tightening unconsciously as guilt began to fill him that they may have left a brother behind, something they had sworn never to do.

"No," dismissed Athos as he shook his head, "We searched the place before we left, we saw no sign of him. He was not there."

"Well I've got a man outside who claims to have seen both D'Artagnan and Alain in the compound, even managed to describe what the pair of them looked like," explained Treville with a sigh as he launched into an explanation of the conversation that had just occurred.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _I'm surprised you stuck around," stated Treville as he walked over to the table he had left the man from earlier at. He had hoped the man would still be in the garrison but he also would not have been surprised if he wasn't. He had, after all, left the man waiting for several long hours while he helped with D'Artagnan and saw to the incarceration of the man Corbett and the rest of them brought back._

 _The man smiled weakly as he lifted the bottle of wine he had been given some time earlier. "Your staff ensured I was well taken care off, plus this is important."_

 _"_ _We can speak in my office, follow me."_

 _Upon entering his office Treville allowed himself a moment to compose himself, having a really bad feeling regarding what he was about to learn._

 _"_ _Take a seat."_

 _"_ _I'll get right to the heart of the matter," stated the man as he settled himself into one of the chairs in front of Treville's desk. "Moreau, the man I am assuming your men were out to either capture or kill is in possession of a young man I believe to be part of your regiment."_

 _"_ _Surely you saw earlier, my men rescued Moreau's captive."_

 _To his surprise and displeasure the man merely chuckled. "No not D'Artagnan," Treville sat up straighter, really not liking where this was going. "There was another, one of the men brought him from the workhouse that exploded thinking he was the boy."_

 _Treville cursed, every part of him wanted to refute the man's words, he had almost lost D'Artagnan to Moreau's twisted mind and the thought that Alain might have been, and potentially still was suffering too was nigh on unthinkable. He found himself cursing again when he realized that the man's explanation was the only one that made sense. He had had teams scouring the demolished workhouse for almost an entire day and none had seen any sign of the younger man, it was almost like he hadn't been in there to begin with, something Treville knew wasn't true._

 _Sensing that part of the Captain was stubbornly clinging to the belief and hope that his words were wrong the man continued, sadness and sympathy shining in his eyes._

 _"_ _I can understand how the man was confused, for they appear quite similar… The same height, same messy brown hair… Damn they even wear similar expressions when angry," he added as an after thought, part of him hating the obvious pain he was causing the man before him. "To those who have seen and talked to D'Artagnan before it was clear the man had brought the wrong musketeer… But Moreau's not one to waste or miss and opportunity, especially if it means he can hurt some musketeers."_

 _Treville's eyes narrowed, "You speak as if you know Moreau personally Monsieur. I detest being played so why don't you go back to your boss, I will not fall for his tricks."_

 _The man's eyes widened at the anger he heard in the Captain's voice but he was quick to control himself, having expected a much worse reaction when the man learned who he worked for._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan got shot protecting the man!" he exclaimed, his words stopping Treville in his tracks as the Captain had been moving to open the office door, intending to kick the man out._

 _"_ _I managed to get the bullet out and I wrapped the wound as best I could. Moreau ordered no medical treatment be given but the boy did not deserve to die, not when a man such as Moreau still lived."_

 _"_ _Where. Is. He?" demanded Treville as he abandoned his approach to the door and instead stalked towards the man._

 _"_ _Moreau has an estate, not far from Paris, allowing him to keep up to date with the going-ons of the city without risking his neck by entering it. If he was going to take your musketeer anywhere it would be there."_

 _Treville nodded absently, a plan already beginning to form in his mind. Once again he started moving towards the door, only this time he intended to be the one leaving. Just as his hand rested on the handle a thought occurred to him and he turned back around._

 _"_ _Who are you anyway? What do you have to gain by betraying your boss now?"_

 _The man scowled, "Its hardly betrayal if said employment was forced upon you!" he spat venomously, needing a few moments to calm himself before he continued. "Several years ago Moreau found himself in need of a healer. I treated him, not knowing who he was or what kind of man he was. Several months later my home was attacked."_

 _Treville gasped almost inaudibly, his heart clenching at the raw pain and agony on the face of the man before him._

 _"_ _I had been out treating a farm accident outside the village and when I returned I found my home ablaze."_

 _"_ _And this made you want to work for Moreau?" asked Treville, his voice full of disbelief._

 _"_ _I_ _ **never**_ _wanted that!" snapped the man before continuing. "Moreau sought me out the following day and stated he had my family, that they were alive and that, providing I worked for him, they would stay that way."_

 _Treville cursed, understanding filling him as he realized what had motivated a physician and healer to work for someone as cruel and merciless as Moreau._

 _"_ _What changed?" he asked softly, "Why go back on your… agreement now?"_

 _The man sighed, heartbreak and grief filling every part of his expression. "Twice a year I would be allowed to see them, to hold my wife and tell her that I loved her, to hold my baby boy and apologize for missing another birthday while trying to distract him from the 'scary' men who kept them under watch."_

 _The man's voice cracked as he spoke to his family and Treville didn't hesitate to move towards him, placing a comforting and supporting hand on the man's shoulder._

 _"_ _Before my last visit however," continued the man, his voice thick with emotion that he fought to keep contained. "I had protested his treatment of D'Artagnan, not only was he continually hurting the lad but he always refused to let me treat him, having decided it was more fun to watch the boy suffer… As a result the sight that greeted me on my next visit was the bloodied and torn apart bodies of my wife and seven year old son."_

 _"_ _Jesus," breathed Treville, feeling the need to sit after hearing that._

 _"_ _So as you can see I bear no love for Moreau. I merely wish to see his head removed from his body before I depart my own to meet my family once more."_

 _Not knowing what to say to that Treville nodded, having seen the determination to die in the man's eyes._

 _"_ _I am at peace with my decision Captain," offered the man softly, having noted the indecision in the man's eyes and knowing he was uncomfortable with not doing anything to stop him killing himself. "I want this… But we have spoken long enough. Your man might hold out for a while but as news of the raid on the compound reaches him Moreau will become increasingly violent and then it's only a matter of time before you too walk in to see a similar sight to mine."_

 _This was enough to propel Treville into action as he offered the man a heartfelt thanks before heading to the door again._

 _"_ _And it's Gaspard," called the man, a strained smile tugging at his lips, "My name."_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

The musketeers sat in stunned silence as they took in their Captain's words, though plans and scenarios had already begun running through his mind.

"How soon can we leave?" asked the swordsman, his eyes momentarily flickering to D'Artagnan's unconscious form. He detested the idea of leaving the boy but he could not, in good conscience, leave Alain with Moreau, not when he knew what fate awaited him.

"First light," stated Treville, though the way he looked at the three men gave Athos pause. "I'm sending most of the regiment. I want Moreau captured or dead."

The three men nodded, understanding and determination clear in their eyes. Athos opened his mouth to respond when a faint voice caught the group's attention.

"…I'm coming too."


	37. Brother Missing I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off... I'm SOOOOOO sorry for there being no update yesterday, my internet decided to die on me (stupid TalkTalk :( )**

 **Secondly... I'm kinda loving the fact that out of all of you... Only one of you lovely reviewers correctly guessed who our "I'm coming too" person was :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Just a bit... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I had a different backstory in mind for Gaspard but then that idea came to me and I couldn't resist. Glad all the sadness & pain came through okay. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, it was definitely the last thing they needed after what they've been through. I hadn't intended Gaspard to ride out with them but I love the idea so have tweaked my original idea a bit to incorporate it, thanks for the idea :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I might let him survive, we'll see how things progress. Don't worry it's not D'Art who spoke up ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha don't worry Athos and the others wont be letting Moreau get away. Loving how everyone's automatically assuming (likely because we know how much I love whumping the boy) that its D'Artagnan who spoke up. There is someone else who'd want to go search for Alain ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yes, currently Alain is alive. Don't worry it's not D'Art who spoke up, there's someone else in the garrison who wants to find Alain. D'Art's still unconscious right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I had a slightly different backstory for Gaspard but then this idea hit me and I couldn't help but roll with it. Don't worry the person speaking is not D'Art, our puppy's still unconscious right now... Can't promise he wont attempt a second escape but he's not even awake right now so it wont happen for a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I'll admit he's kinda growing on me too... I can't guarantee he'll survive but I'm open to the idea of him not killing himself. I'm afraid they're not finding him tonight but they will tomorrow (I hope!) The voice doesn't belong to D'Art, he's unconscious right now... There's someone else with a much greater desire to rescue Alain who is the person who spoke up. Hahaha I'm thinking, knowing me, that it is likely there will be a cliffhanger on Sunday, I'll try not to though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the backstory even though its a sad one. I'm surprised it's possible to dislike Moreau any more than you did already but I'll take it as an accomplishment :D Nope, it's not D'Art. I have a feeling most people have forgotten who would have a greater reason for rescuing Alain. Wow what good timing, I was just in the middle of responding to this when your other review regarding the whole guest thing came through :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well you'd be wrong! It's not D'Art, its someone I'm worried you've all forgotten. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe I couldn't resist the cuteness of D'Art mumbling Alain's name in his sleep. He's beginning to wake up (which I'm dead excited to write) hence why he responded. Moreau has indeed underestimated Gaspard as he's out for blood now. I think I might have actually fist pumped when I saw you had guessed it right :D I was hoping someone would guess it and I did have a feeling it might be you :D As a prize there's a little something for you in this chapter I'm hoping you'll pick up on :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Brother Missing I  
**

The appearance of the voice startled the men almost as much as the source. They each turned to the face the doorway with varying looks of shock, relief and happiness as they took in who had spoken.

"Blaise!" exclaimed Porthos joyfully as he rushed to help the clearly tired man into a chair. "Didn't know you were awake yet."

Smiling weakly in thanks Blaise eased himself into the chair, "I woke up not too long ago. I heard voices and Alain's name so decided to investigate."

"Blaise," sighed Treville, regret and relief warring for dominance on the older Captain's face.

"Captain I **am** going with you tomorrow," interrupted the musketeer, managing to pull off an impressive look of determination despite his obvious exhaustion and pain.

Treville's eyes narrowed at the interruption, "Blaise you flew from a window during an explosion," stated the Captain stoically, his mask almost breaking as the musketeer in question sent him a look that clearly meant " _So? Your point?"_

Sighing Treville continued. "I can't allow you to go, not when you look ready to collapse from exhaustion now and that's just from walking from your infirmary room to here."

"You're letting Aramis go and he looks just as ready to collapse!" retorted Blaise, his eyes burning with fiery determination.

"Hey!" snapped Aramis indignantly, "I'm not about to collapse!"

Blaise sent him a look, "Really? You look as bad as I feel so I very much doubt that."

Porthos chuckled, but concern filled his eyes just as much as amusement did, "You did faint several hours ago 'Mis," he offered, chuckling again at the look his brother sent him.

"You would have too in my position," snapped the medic as he glared at the larger musketeer.

"Me?" snorted Porthos, amusement now clearly winning in his expression, "I never faint… 'Thos neither," said musketeer nodded in agreement, a smirk tugging at his lips when Porthos nodded over his shoulder at him. "But you 'Mis," grinned the larger man, "… Well I've lost count. It's like you've got a contest going with the whelp or something…"

Porthos's chuckles reverberated around the room as he ducked to avoid getting hit with the roll of bandages Aramis had grabbed from the bedside table to throw at his head.

"As amusing as this all is," interrupted Treville, his voice serious and instantly grabbing the attention of the room, "Aramis will not be accompanying us either."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the medic as he jumped to his feet, the sudden movement causing him to gasp in pain as a scream threatened to tear its way from his throat as pain shot through the wound on his back.

"My point exactly Aramis," sighed Treville, though not unkindly, he waited until the musketeer was settled back in the chair again before continuing. "Moreau's estate will have countless more guards than his compound in the city. I wont put Alain's life at risk to accommodate your need for revenge. My decision is final Aramis, you're staying here."

"But," protested the medic, his eyes seeking his brothers, hoping for a sign of support only to find varied, yet similar, looks of relief. He knew his brothers were relieved as he **was** injured and could make his wound significantly worse in a battle but it hurt a little that none of them were supporting him.

"Aramis," said Athos softly, understanding the look of hurt in his brother's eyes. "Moreau will likely recognize your name from his last appearance in the city." Aramis flinched at this, remembering what had happened to Marsac and the relentless hunt he himself had led to find the person responsible. Ignoring his brother's flinch Athos continued. "Even if he doesn't know what you look like, all it would take would be for him to hear someone call your name, just once, and he would target you."

"I'm hardly defenseless Athos," huffed Aramis as he refused to look his brother in the eye.

Athos offered the man a rare smile before nodding, "I know but your wound will greatly hamper what you will be able to do in a fight. We're used to training to fight with only one arm so Porthos will be okay and I've fought with worse injuries than a broken ankle so I can manage."

"So can I!"

Athos shook his head, "One wrong move or twist and you'd be wide open for attack Aramis. You're better served staying here and watching over D'Artagnan. Treville's right, we can't risk Alain's life because we're focused on keeping you safe."

Aramis wanted to scream, hating that he was being sidelined at a time such as this. Ever since the incident with Marsac all those years ago he had been desperate to see Moreau pay for his crimes and that desire had only grown into a near obsession the more the situation with D'Artagnan developed… but at the same time he knew his brothers were right. Alain **had** to be their focus, he had been in Moreau's clutches for too long.

"What if you need me?" asked Aramis, his tone different now he had accepted that he wouldn't be able to persuade his brothers into supporting him accompanying them. "Alain's likely to be hurt and none of you have extensive training."

Blaise visibly flinched at the mention of Alain being hurt, his eyes traveling to the unconscious form of D'Artagnan lying in the bed next to him. His hands turning white as they gripped the arm rests of the chair as he took in each and every injury that he could see the boy had sustained, mentally picturing what he would do to Moreau if **his** little brother had suffered similar or worse wounds.

"We'll be taking Etienne," answered Treville, the man relaxing slightly as he saw Aramis was becoming less confrontational about leaving with them. "He and a couple of the other men in the regiment have some medical training, they should be able to stabilize the boy until we can get him to a physician."

Aramis nodded, if somewhat reluctantly. "I'll keep watch over D'Artagnan while you're gone, that way Tristan and Gerald can prepare the infirmary for Alain and any others that might get injured."

Treville nodded, smiling gratefully at the man, knowing it was extremely hard for the man to accept he wouldn't be coming. "Now Blaise –"

"I'm coming Treville," stated the musketeer, his expression telling them all that he would not be swayed on the matter. "I failed to protect Alain once I'm not about to leave him alone in Moreau's clutches now I can do something about it."

"You're in no condition to come along!"

"You can either take me with you or I'll ride out after you, it's your choice but I **am** going."

"I could always lock you up until we return," stated Treville firmly, though he knew he wouldn't do such a thing, though he was willing to bluff if it stopped the man acting so recklessly.

To his surprise though Blaise simply shrugged, "Then it would simply take me slightly longer to ride out after you, but it wouldn't stop me."

"You're **not** coming Blaise," ordered Treville, his eyes daring the man to disobey him, "You need to rest and recover, the regiment will find and rescue Alain, you'll be no good to him in your current state."

Blaise said nothing for several long moments, choosing to glare at the musketeer Captain instead. Eventually, to the surprise and suspicion of the rest of the group, he nodded, rising to his feet, albeit somewhat shakily. "Very well, I shall return to my room to _rest_ then. Good luck tomorrow."

Sighing at the man's, understandable, attitude Treville also rose, turning back to the men by D'Artagnan's bedside. "You should all get some rest as well, we leave at first light."

* * *

Elsewhere Alain was thanking whatever luck it was that had him being left alone in his cell.

The small room was hardly his ideal choice of location but he'd gladly take it if it meant Moreau left him alone, even for just a few minutes.

Something was going on, he could hear the hustle and bustle going on just outside his cell, but he was far too exhausted and in far too much pain to give it much thought.

The only downside to his solitude, he realized, was that it allowed his mind to drift back to D'Artagnan and his failure to protect the boy. He had no idea if Athos and the others had found the compound, had found him there and brought him back home to be buried but it was the worry that they hadn't that was motivating him to keep fighting. He refused to let D'Artagnan rot in that cell, he would survive until a rescue came for him, as he was not naïve enough to think he could escape on his own, given his current condition. Then, once he had been reunited with his brothers he would help them locate the compound. He would explain to Athos, Aramis and Porthos what had happened to their brother, how he had thrown himself in front of a bullet to save him and how he had remained strong until the end, despite believing himself responsible for their deaths. He doubted the inseparables would really like to hear that last part but he felt he needed to tell them, to let them know that they were in his thoughts, even if it was in a slightly morbid way.

As another agonizing wave of pain worked its way through his body the musketeer began contemplating trying to sleep. He had avoided doing so, not wanting to be even more vulnerable in Moreau's vicinity if he could help it, but now, now he wasn't sure there was much more the man could do to him and it sounded like there were other things keeping him busy right now, meaning it might be safe to try and sleep.

* * *

Dawn came a lot earlier then the men were ready for, Athos and Porthos had a hard time leaving D'Artagnan's side, the younger man looking far too small and vulnerable in the bed, wrapped up in bandages. It was only after Treville called them for the second time they were able to leave, extending promises to Aramis as they did so that they would ensure Moreau paid for what he did, painfully if possible.

When they met the rest of the men out in the courtyard they were surprised by the newest addition standing by Treville, looking equal parts grieved and determined.

"Gentlemen," called Treville, drawing the group's attention to him as he nodded to the man next to him. "This is Gaspard, he brought the information regarding Alain's capture to my attention and he has graciously offered to accompany us as he shows the way. He is also a physician and if D'Artagnan's injuries were anything to go by, his skills will be needed."

Nothing further was said as each of the assembled men looked to the new addition with gratitude, a few even verbalizing it to the surprised man before the group mounted up, determination burning brightly in each and every man's eyes as they raced out of the garrison.


	38. Brother Missing II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Ergh hit a major bit of writers block with this... Managed to power through to get a chapter out tonight but I apologize if you don't like it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah Blaise is not taking to being ordered to remain behind well and I can't promise he'll actually stay there ;) Don't worry Moreau will be getting what's coming to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Haha Glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha very true, though I'm surprised I managed to resist having Porthos call Aramis a swooning maiden lol :D ... Oh don't worry Aramis will have some trouble of his own to deal with. Bwhaha yep Blaise has no intention of staying behind. I can't promise Gaspard will live but he is growing on me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah I know they're not really fit for duty but I needed at least Athos there and figured Porthos would be good for support. D'Art hasn't woken up yet but very very soon I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha considering my stories that's generally a good guess but poor little D'Arty's still unconscious right now. Oh yeah if D'Art was awake he'd definitely be trying to go with them, especially considering he had been forced to listen to Alain's screams for a bit before Moreau moved him. We'll be seeing a bit of our traitor today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep rescue is happening :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing a bit of Blaise today but he wont be riding out just yet... I've got a bit of an evil plan in mind :D I didn't want to just steal your words but just loved them when you put them in the review. I completely agree, gotta love whumping both Aramis and D'Arty *cackles evilly* I'm really enjoying writing Blaise right now but I've got a plan for him in the coming chapters which should be a lot of fun :D Now he's had time to think on it Aramis does understand why they don't want him going with them. I'm kinda loving that I've got both Alain and D'Art thinking their brother(s) are dead, I'm really really looking forward to writing their realization that they're okay :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nothing's really going to stop Blaise riding out... delay him maybe :D but not stop... I've got a plan in mind for Aramis and I can't decide if he'll ride out after them as well but I think he probably wont. Yep Alain's turn :) I'm looking forward to writing the realization moment for both him and D'Art when they realize their brother(s) are alive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Hmm probably because I'm an evil evil writer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Brother Missing II  
**

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Aramis inquisitively with a hint of amusement, as he watched Blaise limp out of the infirmary, no doubt doing so while Gerald and Tristan were busy prepping for Alain's arrival.

Apparently not startled at being caught the injured musketeer simply sent his comrade-in-arms an unimpressed look.

"I thought I made myself clear last night. Alain is **my** brother the way Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan are yours. If you didn't let your own injuries stop you from rescuing D'Artagnan did you really think I would let mine keep me from bringing **my** little brother home?"

Pushing off of the wall he had been leaning against, having left D'Artagnan's room for a few minutes having expected Blaise to follow through on his promise to ride out after the regiment. The medic also knew that even Treville wouldn't be surprised if the man appeared at some point during their operation, despite his hope otherwise.

"Of course not," shrugged the medic, wincing a little as it pulled on his wound. "Why do you think I'm out here instead of in with D'Artagnan?"

This made Blaise frown, "I do not expect you to accompany me Aramis, from what I've learned since regaining consciousness, it would only harm the boy's recovery if he woke up completely alone."

Aramis felt his heart clench at that, at the reminder that his own brother thought them dead and worse, blamed himself for it.

"Rest assured I don't plan on following, despite how much I may wish to," answered the medic, a longing look in his eyes speaking volumes of his hatred at being left behind. "The Captain and the others were right, I am a liability they can't afford if they are to bring Alain home. Treville is already taking a risk bringing Porthos and Athos along and I know that was only because he knew how we'd react to all three of us being sidelined."

Blaise nodded, knowing that, while extremely loyal to the regiment, the inseparables loyalty to each other often came first and he had even witnessed this on a few occasions where the group had reacted badly to their movements being limited when one of them was in danger or hurt.

"Then why are you here? Are you planning on trying to talk me out of it? Nothing you can saw will change my mind Aramis."

Aramis shook his head, "No, but I know what might help."

Intrigued Blaise raised an inquisitive eyebrow, silently asking the man to continue.

"Corbett captured one of Moreau's leading henchmen during our mission the rescue D'Artagnan," explained the medic, and it was clear in his voice the amount of hatred he had for the man who had hurt his brother so. "With all the uproar about Alain I doubt Treville had time to properly question him as he was focused on preparing for this morning's departure…"

Understanding flashed in Blaise's eyes as he nodded, "If we can get him to talk…"

Mirroring his friend the medic also nodded. "Any information we can get out of him could make all the difference, especially if we can get a location of where Moreau is keeping Alain, then you could avoid the worst of the fighting and focus on getting him out."

Determination settled on Blaise's features, "Let's go talk to this man then."

* * *

"You're sure!?" demanded Moreau as he advanced right up into the personal space of his musketeer informant, a strange mix of anger, amusement and excitement lighting his features. His amusement only growing when he saw the fear entering his associates eyes, though the man was quick to hide it, likely knowing full well how Moreau would react to seeing such fear.

"Absolutely sir," nodded the man, looking slightly out of place with Moreau considering the pauldron he still wore on his shoulder, displaying the emblem of the musketeers for all to see. "Gaspard arrived at the garrison, speaking only with Treville and soon after the Captain was ordering his men to prepare to leave at first light, he's left the garrison with only a token force there to run or defend it."

Moreau growled, anger now winning over amusement as he thought on Gaspard's betrayal. Oh he had known the man had never truly been loyal to him, cooperating only because it kept his beloved family safe and while Moreau had hoped seeing the display he had left for the man on his last visit to his family would have broken the man's spirits he was partly glad it hadn't. He knew he had clearly underestimated the man's nerve and spirit but that just made the desire to see both broken grow even more.

It helped matters that while his informant and Gaspard knew of each other and had even met on at least one occasion, the connection to the musketeer regiment that the man in front of him had, had never been reveal to anyone but his closest confidantes.

"And Fabien?"

The informant nodded, "Alive and refusing to cooperate with Treville. I was able to sneak into where they are keeping him briefly before I left to notify you. I did as you ordered and passed on your instructions to wait until the right time."

Grinning Moreau took another step forward, "You have done your job well," he praised, a dark look entering his eyes that the man before him seemed unaware of, likely too stunned by his boss's uncharacteristic praise but before he could even open his mouth to thank the man, or to ask what his next orders were he felt his eyes go wide with shock and pain as Moreau thrusted a dagger he hadn't even noticed the man holding right into his flesh, a silent scream tearing its way from his throat as he collapsed, gasping, onto the ground.

"Nothing personal," shrugged Moreau as he drew a handkerchief from his pocket to clear the blood off of his hand, looking down at the dying man he added, "You've simply fulfilled your purpose."

* * *

"What do you see?" asked Treville, his voice calm and collected despite the unease settling within his stomach. His instincts were telling him something was wrong and he found himself hoping that this time they would prove to be wrong, that this mission would end with the successful rescue of his no doubt injured man and the safe return of all of his men, who volunteered without question or hesitation when he stated his intent to them.

"Nothing," stated Athos, a similar sense of unease growing within him as he put his spyglass back in his bag. "If it wasn't for the occasional shadow in the windows I would have thought this place deserted."

Treville frowned, not liking that at all. Turning to Gaspard, noticing the man's determined expression, he asked, "How well do you know the layout? Enough to lead us to Alain?"

Gaspard hesitated, "I've been here several times over the years so I know it quite well… As for the location of your man I would assume Moreau would have placed him in one of the rooms in the basement but I can't be certain."

"Is there a servants entrance?" inquired Porthos, noting that the building had clearly once belonged to someone of nobility and would likely have all manor of alternative entrances for the staff as opposed to just the main door.

Gaspard nodded, "It doesn't lead to the basement but to the kitchens, the stairs down aren't far from there but I doubt Moreau has the route unguarded if that is where he is keeping your friend."

"Then we split up," suggested Athos, the wheels in his mind turning as he formulated a plan. "Send multiple teams in to serve as a distraction for Moreau's men while Gaspard, Etienne and a few others head towards the basement."

Treville nodded, not completely liking the idea of splitting up but knowing it gave them the best chance of reaching Alain before further harm could come to him. "How many teams were you thinking Athos?" he asked, knowing the man had a keen eye for strategy and likely already had a plan in mind.

"You can access the upper rooms from the roof of the stable, " suggested Gaspard, an uncertain look on his face as if he wasn't sure if his idea would be beneficial to the group or not. "There's a ladder round the back of the stables themselves and one of the upper windows is just above."

Athos nodded, sending a thankful look to the nervous physician. "I think we should split into four teams. Gaspard's group can take the servants entrance, heading right to the basement, then the other three can take the main, back and stable entrance. Hopefully we'll provide enough of a distraction that Gaspard's team will encounter little resistance."

The men nodded their agreement to the plan, each of them trusting in their lieutenant's experience when it came to planning for missions like this.

"Right then," nodded Treville as he stepped closer to Athos, "Let's split up and rescue our man."


	39. Brother Missing III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 ***Sighs* Writers block is strong this week, really really struggled with this chapter so I'm apologizing now if its rubbish**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I'm very much enjoying writing Moreau's ruthless nature. We'll be looking a bit more about the now dying traitor in the coming chapters. Our boys are quite determined to get information from Fabien. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah I'd like them to grow closer as friends. I mean they are already friends but I'd quite like another pairing like D'Art and Alain and I think this might help. They'll be finding Alain soon I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Considering what I have planned I'd say you're right to be worried :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad I've made it more thrilling for you, I've got quite a plan in place coming up which I'm hoping you'll like. The traitor is currently bleeding out so he's currently still alive, I think we might have Treville find him, then they can have a moment. Don't worry D'Art'll be waking up very very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'm not sure if defending is what Aramis will be doing :D We'll be seeing a bit more of the traitor musketeer in coming chapters. Glad you liked Aramis's approach to handling Blaise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, Aramis is quite skillful at handling people like Blaise :) ...An end to Moreau's evilness? Not with what I've got planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Aramis want's to help with the interrogation but he might be a little distracted ;D Our traitorous musketeer is still alive, though bleeding out, right now I'm thinking he might live long enough for Treville to find him :) D'Art's waking up very very very soon, I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Brother Missing III  
**

Pain, that was the only thing he knew now.

Alain had no idea just how long he had been with Moreau, as the minutes and hours were becoming increasingly muddled as he struggled to deal with the near overwhelming amount of pain that constantly shot through his body.

He found himself cursing that he had given into his body's demand for sleep earlier as it was now incredibly difficult for him to stay awake, something a tiny, lucid, part of his mind registered as being a dangerous thing and as such he now constantly found himself fighting through, either the pain in his body or the call of sleep and unconsciousness. He had failed a few times; he knew that, often being forced back into the waking world by an excruciating stab of pain.

Moreau had continued to leave him alone, though the musketeer was under no illusions that his cell wasn't guarded, not that he could move properly right now regardless.

There was a growing commotion going on in the main building and during one of his tiny respites from the constant pain he could have sworn he heard the words, musketeer and coming, though he had little time to think on them when his leg unconsciously twitched, sending a fresh, scream-inducing bout of pain through him.

* * *

"So," mused Porthos quietly as his group began their approach to their chosen entrance, "How angry do you think Aramis is?"

Despite himself Athos felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards as he imagined the lecture the pair of them would no doubt receive from their absent brother once they returned to the garrison because he knew, much like Porthos, that even though he understood the reasoning, their brother was far from happy at being left behind.

As it was however Athos forced the thoughts out of his mind, knowing he would have to be extremely focused if they were to play their part of the distraction properly.

For ease and speed of movement they had sent Gaspard to the basement with only Etienne and two other musketeers, knowing they would be free to move a lot quicker and stealthier in a smaller number.

They then tried to split the remaining men into three equal groups with Corbett leading the group taking the back door, Treville leading the group taking the upper floors and Athos's team taking the main entrance.

The swordsman had all but demanded taking the front as both he and Porthos realized this would give them the highest chance of encountering Moreau, someone both men were desperate to get their hands on. Images of D'Artagnan's bleeding and broken body played on repeat in both of their minds in amongst imaginary images of what Alain could have suffered, needless to say both men were out for blood.

"I don't like this," murmured one of the other musketeers in the group, making the rest of the group nod in agreement, something was definitely off. The lack of guards or scouts had the group on edge. A man like Moreau didn't evade capture for year by being lax with security.

"Watch each other's back," instructed Athos, wincing slightly at the pain in his ankle before his hand reached for the front door.

* * *

Gerald sighed softly as he placed a gentle hand on D'Artagnan's forehead, the small fever the boy had been fighting before the workhouse explosion and his subsequent kidnapping had gotten dramatically worse, with several of his wounds now infected it seemed the younger man was in for quite a fight.

Murmuring soft words of comfort to the boy the physician gently placed a cool, damp rag on the younger man's forehead, praying he was doing enough to help him, despite knowing a large part would depend on the Gascon's will to live, something he was greatly concerned about if what he heard regarding the boy's last time awake was anything to go by.

He had seen it before, men who lost everything giving up the will to live when injured, D'Artagnan definitely fitted into the category of someone who had lost everything, or at least believed he had, added to that was the man's guilt over thinking himself responsible for the loss of everything he held dear… All in all Gerald was honestly surprised the boy had held out as long as he had, though his concern grew the longer the boy remained asleep.

Then, as if picking up on his worry and concern a soft groan of pain escaped the Gascon's lips, his closed eyes scrunching up in pain as his return to consciousness brought back attention to the numerous wounds and injuries the man had sustained

"Easy D'Artagnan," soothed the doctor, his hand finding its way into the boy's hair like he had seen Athos do when they brought the Gascon back from Moreau's compound. "You're safe, you're back in the garrison. Can you open your eyes for me?"

It took several minutes and no small amount of coaching from the physician but eventually D'Artagnan was able to force his heavy eyelids open, confusion and pain instantly filling his brown orbs as he tried to focus on the man looking down at him.

"Slow sips D'Artagnan," instructed Gerald as he moved to gently cradle the boy's head, allowing him a few sips of a pain draught laced drink of water.

"…W-What…"

Gerald smiled softly, allowing the younger man a few more sips before easing his head back onto the pillow, "The men found you in Moreau's compound in the city," he explained, not missing the flinch his words elicited from his patient. "Fought quite an impressive fight to get you back as far as I was told. Though those brothers of yours were quick to get to you I'm afraid you've lost a lot of blood, you'll be dizzy and incredibly sore for quite a while but the fact you're awake is a very promising sign."

"…W-W-What?" stammered D'Artagnan, his pain-filled eyes widening as he focused on only one word the kindly doctor had said… Brothers. He had a vague memory of speaking to one of them back in his cell but he was nearly convinced it was a pain-induced hallucination or a sign he truly was near death as the ghost of his brothers came to meet him but Gerald had said Brothers… He knew the doctor hadn't been in the explosion, he had been at the palace with Treville at the time it happened so if he said they were alive… Hope began filling the barely conscious Gascon, despite his unwillingness to accept it. The last thing he wanted was for this to be some sort of dream, a cruel trick of his mind as the last of his life left him.

Seeing the darkening expression on his young patient Gerald was quick to place a hand on D'Artagnan's heated cheek, absently noting the rather worrying temperature of his skin. "D'Artagnan look at me."

Grief and hope were warring with each other in D'Artagnan's eyes when the musketeer finally opened them again to look at the doctor, a faint niggle of confusion in the back of his mind as he realized he hadn't even been aware of the fact he had closed them in the first place.

"I oversaw their treatments myself," stated the physician firmly, "Athos has some bad scrapes and a broken ankle, Porthos a broken arm and Aramis has a quite nasty wound on his back but all three **are** alive." D'Artagnan gulped at this, tears filling his eyes as he found himself desperately wanting to believe the physician, desperately wanting to see them for himself.

Recognizing that the boy was likely about to try something stupid, like move, Gerald placed a firm hand on the Gascon's uninjured shoulder. "Athos and Porthos aren't in the garrison right now, they left with Treville this morning."

Hurt flashed in D'Artagnan's eyes as he struggled to focus on what was being said to him over the pain and hope building within him. "Aramis is attending to something with Blaise but I will send Tristan to bring him here. Now don't move, I need to check and change those bandages and it would be good to try and get some food in you, heaven knows the last time you ate."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" asked Aramis in concern, his eyes drifting over to his companion as they stalled by the door leading towards Fabien's cell.

"I should be asking you that," sighed Blaise, his trembling hand hovering over the handle. "You've got proof of what he did to your brother."

Again Aramis flinched at the memory of what his youngest brother had endured, but he covered it up quickly with a half-hearted shrug, sympathy shining in his eyes, "Yeah but sometimes not knowing is worse."

Saying nothing Blaise simply offered a short, sharp nod, pain flashing across his face that had nothing to do with his injuries. He was just about to open the door when a frantic shout of Aramis's name caught the pair's attention.

"Is he okay!?" demanded Aramis desperately as he noticed it was Tristan, one of the two men watching over D'Artagnan while he was with Blaise, that was calling him.

"Tristan!" snapped the marksman when the man struggled to reply, having made himself out of breath during his race to find him. "D'Artagnan! How is D'Artagnan!?"

Grinning broadly the assistant physician took a deep breath, "He's awake."


	40. Brother Awake

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We're in for (hopefully) a bit of an emotional chapter tonight. Also I managed to get it not to end on a cliffhanger. It was going to but consider there isn't going to be chapter tomorrow (sorry about that!) I figured it would be a bit mean to end it on a cliffhanger.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you can see the good thing :) He could do with seeing both Porthos and Athos as well but considering they're on a rescue mission he'll just have to wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I can't promise there wont be a fight but I promise not to hurt our boys... too much :) We've got a whole chapter of D'Art today, hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww I'm glad you thought so :) Having writers block really knocks my confidence so I'm really glad you seemed to like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha Oh I loved your review :D No real need for popcorn tonight but soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm I have a feeling you might like this chapter, its very fluffy XD Yeah unfortunately there wont be an update tomorrow, I'm not going to take my laptop with me so I wont be writing. Considering what I have planned you're very right to be worried... evil minds been conjuring up lots of devious ideas :) I'm absolutely loving writing Gerald, he's like the garrison grandfather it's brilliant :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks of the review - The rescue wont be happening tonight but it will be very soon I promise. The meeting with Aramis is quite fluffy, hope you like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I love the cliffys so much I put in as many as possible :) though there isn't one tonight considering there's no chapter tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter38) Bwhaha yeah definitely a bad thing but should make for a good read in the coming chapters. (chapter39) Haha go to bed then :D D'Art's going back to sleep soon as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Brother Awake  
**

As the words left Tristan's mouth Aramis felt himself freeze, too shocked to hear that the brother he had witnessed barely clinging to life, covered in his own blood, was awake.

"Aramis?" called Tristan hesitantly; surprised the medic hadn't bolted the second he learned of the boy being conscious.

"Aramis," snapped Blaise, his voice firm and commanding despite the understanding in his eyes. He waited until the medic had snapped back to himself enough to look at him before allowing himself to soften slightly. "He needs you Aramis, what are you still doing here?"

The expression on the marksman's face told him that he didn't know himself and Blaise couldn't help the small, faint chuckle that escaped him. "Go Aramis, I can handle a simple interrogation on my own and I give you my word I wont leave without speaking to you first."

A look of gratitude filled Aramis's face before the marksman bolted out of the room, uncaring of how his back cried out in pain and how his stitches threatened to tear as he rushed to his brother's side.

* * *

As he moved his one singular thought was on his brother, he had no idea how lucid the boy would be nor if he would remember the brief moment he had been awake back when they found him in the cell. Part of him hoped not, he hated the way the Gascon had sobbed out apology after apology for causing their deaths before passing out again himself.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" he exclaimed as he shot into the room, his chest heaving with labored breaths. He barely noticed how his legs trembled, threatening to buckle under the pain his back was now screaming in, his entire focus was on the pair of brown orbs, which were filling with tears as they looked back at him with such hope it near broke his heart.

"D'Art," he breathed, his voice just a fraction louder than a whisper as he all but flew to the chair by D'Artagnan's bedside, neither man noticing Gerald and Tristan leaving the room with matching soft smiles on their faces.

"A-A-Aramis?" croaked D'Artagnan, his voice full of disbelief and hope as tears now flowed freely from his eyes.

Smiling through his own tears Aramis nodded, his hand moving to brush away some of the ones streaming down his brother's cheeks. "I'm here mon ami."

Those simple words were enough to break what little control the badly injured musketeer had on his emotions as he started sobbing uncontrollably, uncaring of the pain shooting through his body as Aramis immediately moved to embrace him tightly.

"H-H-How?" hiccuped the boy, his sobs slowly ceasing though he looked completely unwilling to release the, albeit weak, grip he had on his brother's shirt any time soon. "…H-H-He said… you died… I… I heard…. The explosion…"

Aramis felt his heart break at the despair and grief he both heard and saw in his brother, quickly tightening his grip on the boy for several long moments before easing off and returning to his previous sitting position, though he left his arm resting on the bed so D'Artagnan could continue to cling to it, something both men seemed to taking comfort from.

"We were lucky," admitted Aramis, feeling a shiver run through him as he thought back to how easily any one of them could have lost their lives in that explosion, it was just luck, or maybe fate, that they escaped relatively unharmed considering what could have happened

Unfortunately his words seemed to offer little comfort to the injured man who simply began to cry again, his weak grip tightening fractionally as he struggled to process the fact that his brothers were alive.

"I-I-I thought I killed you," stammered D'Artagnan, finding himself unable to even look at his brother as guilt joined the swirling mix of emotions warring within him. "I thought – "

"Hush," soothed Aramis as he leaned forward to place his forehead on D'Artagnan's, the medic part of him picking up on the heightened temperature of his brother's skin, though he quickly pushed that to one side, focusing instead on the near violently trembling boy in front of him. "We're alive mon frère," he whispered soothingly, his hand coming up to brush strands of damp hair from the boy's face. "We would never have blamed you had we perished but we did not and what happened was **not** your fault."

"B-But –"

"Nope," interrupted Aramis with a soft, if slightly sad smile, "Had you any inkling of what Moreau was planning we know you would have spoken up. What happened falls on him, not on you."

D'Artagnan was unable to speak and instead he just clung tighter to his brother, whispering apologies every so often that Aramis was quick to silence with soft soothing words and promises they did not blame him.

"I hate to interrupt," spoke a voice, startling the two men, D'Artagnan more so than Aramis as the younger man had become increasingly skittish after his encounter with Moreau.

"Gerald," nodded Aramis with a slightly strained smile, "Is something the matter, have we received word about Alain?"

The mention of the missing musketeer sent a shock through D'Artagnan, who's eyes widened almost comically as the memory of being in the cell with the man and listening to his screams as he was later tortured rushed back through the fog of pain surrounding his mind.

"ALAIN!" he exclaimed, worry, panic and guilt filling his voice as he struggled to sit up, only to let out an agonizing scream of pain mere moments into the action as each of his injuries flared up almost uncontrollably.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried Aramis and Gerald as both men rushed to help ease the younger man back into bed, the marksman quickly taking the Gascon's hand in his own, allowing his brother to squeeze it as the pain wracked his body.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," instructed Gerald as he quickly poured some pain reliever into a cup of water before helping the younger man drink. "That's it my boy, just breathe and relax, the worst is over for now."

"The Captain and most of the regiment are getting him back as we speak," explained Aramis softly, knowing, from the franticness of D'Artagnan's breathing, that if he didn't calm his brother down soon he could have a full blown panic attack. "They know where he is and they should be back in a few hours."

As Aramis continued to reassure the younger man both he and Gerald noticed the pain medication was beginning to work as the Gascon had an increasingly hard time keeping his eyes open as he struggled to focus on his brother and what was being said to him.

Noticing that his brother was fighting the medication's effect Aramis couldn't help but smile, his hand moving to run through D'Artagnan's hair, further soothing the tense young man.

"Get some sleep D'Artagnan, you've been through a lot, your body needs to heal."

"…Aramis…"

The marksman's expression became infinitely softer at the tone of his brother's voice, instantly understanding what the man was trying to ask without actually being able to get the words out. With a smile, he nodded, "I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise," and with those words of assurance D'Artagnan finally gave up fighting both exhaustion and pain and allowed sleep to pull him under once again.

Unwilling to leave his brother's side Aramis shifted only slightly when Gerald began inspecting the younger man's wounds, checking for any further sign of infection and ensuring his attempt to get up earlier hadn't pulled or ripped any of the numerous stitches holding his skin closed.

"Why don't you go get something to eat Aramis," offered Gerald softly, having noted the musketeer hadn't eaten at all that day. "The medication will keep him asleep for some time and I can stay with him until you return."

The musketeer looked uncomfortable with the subtle order and the idea of leaving his brother, making the physician sigh in both a mix of exasperation and fondness. "Don't make me get some of the men to pull you out Aramis. Take thirty minutes to get some food in you and freshen up, I promise I wont leave his side until you return."

Again Aramis looked uncomfortable but the idea of food and a wash was an enticing one… Plus he would not be surprised if the mild mannered physician actually lived up to his promise to have him forcibly removed.

"Fine," he huffed in mock frustration as he eased himself out of the chair. "I should check in with Blaise anyway… Thirty minutes, I'll be back."

Smiling Gerald nodded, "I know… Now get out of here musketeer."


	41. Trouble Brewing

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'm back everyone! God I missed updating yesterday, it felt very wrong not having anything to upload.**

 **Hopefully this will make up for there not being an update yesterday... I wanted more of Alain in this chapter but I got a little carried away with things in the garrison... I promise we'll be seeing more of the rescue tomorrow!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I think you technically start on the popcorn tonight but I think tomorrow's when drama and stuff will be starting so maybe save it for then. Yay I'm glad you liked their moment, I adore writing the pair of them, its very cute. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I was so looking forward to writing their reunion, though I will admit I'm extra excited for our pup to see Athos when they return :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Gerald would definitely have him forcefully removed :D Glad you liked the reunion but don't worry we'll be having another one when Athos and Porthos get back so we'll get another cutie moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter37) Yay glad to have you back :) haha glad you liked the comment, our lovely Blaise isn't going to let anyone or anything from stopping him from reaching his brother (Chapter38) Moreau's quite ruthless, especially if he has no use for them now. Our traitor is still alive, just barely clinging on... mainly as I want to have a brief conversation between him and Treville. (Chapter40) I wont spoil as to whether Moreau will escape or not so you'll have to wait and see. There will be nightmares for all of them but yeah poor Alain (providing I don't get evil enough to kill him off) will definitely be suffering from some nightmares... I'm quite looking forward to writing them, I love writing nightmare scenes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter39) Hmm I wont give away what's going to happen but you're very right to be worried. Glad you enjoyed their chat :) (Chapter40) Yes! I'm really glad you liked their moment, I had so much fun writing it, gotta love the fluff :D I'm really looking forward to D'Art seeing Porthos and Athos again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing that scene with D'Art but I'm really really looking forward to when our little puppy gets to see Athos when he returns :D There is trouble coming for our boys at the garrison so we've got some drama coming our way in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Thanks for letting me off.. It was an interesting day. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, we've had so many drama-filled chapters we needed a break and some good old bit of fluff :D Our boys will be getting their own moment with our pup when they return. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - (Chapter37) Well in all fairness Blaise hasn't been mentioned in quite a few chapters and we've had quite a bit of drama in the interim so don't worry about it. (Chapter38) Yay I'm glad you liked it. His instructions aren't to kill D'Art as, as far as they were aware at the time D'Artagnan was dead, you'll have to wait to see what evil ideas I have in store but I think you'll like it :D I think Moreau was thinking the death of his family would completely break Gaspard, he wasn't expecting him to fight back. (Chapter39) Sorry they wont be finding him quite yet but it will happen very very soon. I currently have no plans to kill any of them off but considering its me writing I wouldn't hold me to that lol :) Don't worry we still have whumpage and angst coming our way :D Haha we all love Gerald he's great :D (Chapter40) Yay I'm glad you liked the reunion, I loved writing all the fluff, its a nice change to the drama. Hmm I wasn't going to have him leave just yet but I loved the idea of an angry/worried Aramis so... Aww thank you so much. I adore writing the relationship between our boys so it always makes me smile to know people love reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :D ... I may have some devilish things in store for our rescue party :D We'll be seeing more of that tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He's going to need a lot that's for sure but don't worry he'll get it when all our boys return. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh I was so excited to hear what you thought of this chapter and your review sure didn't disappoint. I'm really really glad you liked it so much, I had such fun writing all the fluff so it's great to hear people enjoyed it. I was going to have him race straight away but I just loved the idea of him being so surprised by the news that he couldn't move. We'll be seeing a return of nightmares fairly soon as both Alain and D'Art will be suffering from them. I'm really glad I was able to get the emotions across properly, I was worried it wouldn't come across properly consider how intense it needed to be. Glad you liked the return of childlike D'Art, he's too cute to ignore when he pops up. AWWW the idea of childlike D'Art clutching plushies of his brothers is just too cute of a mental image, I love it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Trouble Brewing  
**

Walking to the holding cells Aramis couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, something wasn't right and every part of him was screaming that fact. He tried to rationalize it, putting it down to leaving D'Artagnan but he knew that wasn't the case something else was going on and he **really** didn't like it.

"Hello Aramis," greeted one of the garrison's kitchen assistants, the younger man no doubt having been sent to deliver food to their prisoner.

Aramis nodded in greeting, placing a strained smile on his face that he hoped the younger man would not be able to see through. "Is Blaise still with him?" asked the medic, nodding towards the door that led to the holding cells, every sense and instinct going on high alert at the look of pure confusion that was on the servant's face.

"No sir," stated the teen, nervousness filling the boy's expression as if he expected to be yelled at or something for his answer. "The prisoner was alone when I went in there… Kept smirking at me though, don't know why."

Cursing under his breath the medic spun on his heels, his vision going white for a few seconds as the action caused a sharp stab of pain to shoot through his spine.

"Sir?" called the servant worriedly, his hand hovering over Aramis's shoulder, likely unsure if he would cause more harm to the obviously injured man if he touched him.

"I'm okay," grunted Aramis as he took a deep breath to steady both himself and the dizziness threatening to send him to the ground. It took several long moments but eventually both his pain levels and dizziness evened out and he was able to move again. "I need to go," saying no more the marksman stormed out of the room, his face a picture of worry and fury as he stormed to the stables with as much speed as his injured body could handle.

* * *

"Aramis!" cried Jacques, one of the garrison's stable hands and the sight of the young man grimacing and holding a damp rag to his bare shoulder sent a wave of worry through the man, his medic instincts kicking in instantly as he moved towards the boy.

"What happened?" he asked as he gently peeled the cool, damp, rag away from the skin, noticing a fairly large and dark bruise developing on the slightly swollen skin.

"Its nothing," shrugged the stable hand, wincing lightly as the action irritated the injury. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

Aramis stilled, the unease in his stomach growing to whole new heights as he was reminded of why he had entered the stables in the first place. "Who?" he asked, the snappish tone to his voice making it come out as more of a demand than a question. "Blaise?"

Jacques nodded, "Came running in here not like you did and started getting his horse out. I moved to try and help, figured he must still be pretty injured from that explosion, but he ignored me. He didn't even stay long enough to put the saddle on anything, just mounted up and raced out of here."

Aramis bit back a curse, mentally calling to now absent musketeer all kinds of unflattering names as he turned back to Jacques. "And your wound?" he asked gently, having found himself quite fond of the younger man it was worrying for him to see him hurt. "How did you come by that?"

An embarrassed blush flushed to the younger man's cheeks, reminding Aramis of all the times his teasing or remarks had done that D'Artagnan, making him long to return to his brother's side, distinctly not liking being away from him even for as short a time as he had been.

"I don't think Blaise even saw me," stated the stable hand, putting an end to the musketeers internal dilemma, "When he raced out of here I had to step back to avoid him running into me and my foot got caught and I fell onto that," he explained pointing to the corner of one of the stalls, making the musketeer wince in sympathy as he realized how much that would have hurt.

Aramis let out another string of curses, this time in Spanish, as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn't let Blaise ride out alone, especially not with his injuries but they were already down most of the regiment and he was unwilling to leave the garrison even more unguarded than it already was and despite a large part of him that was desperate to ride out after him, the medic knew he could never leave D'Artagnan alone, not after their previous conversation and seeing how broken the boy's spirit seemed to be.

"I need you to find Mathéo," instructed the marksman as he turned back to face a confused and slightly worried Jacques. "Gerald sent him to his room to rest after tending to his injuries. I need you to find him and get him to D'Artagnan's infirmary room, I **need** to speak to him."

Sensing the urgency in the man's words Jacques nodded, quickly readjusting his shirt so it once again covered his bare shoulder, before sprinting out of the stables to follow the musketeer's instruction.

* * *

"Aramis?" blinked Gerald in surprise, instantly noting how the man was carrying himself. "Is something wrong, you shouldn't be back yet, I thought I told you to get something to eat."

Aramis shook his head, quickly explaining the situation to the physician who nodded grimly, understanding why the man had abandoned his body's desire for food in favor of acting upon this disturbing news, both me knowing that, considering Blaise's personality, something their prisoner had said must have been serious for him to leave in such a rush without a word to anyone, meaning Aramis had to prepare… There was also the matter of the bad feeling Aramis had had earlier, it was still present and growing with every second, putting the musketeer on edge as he desperately tried to focus.

* * *

"Aramis what's wrong?" demanded Mathéo as he limped into the room, his eyes widening slightly at the injuries he could see covering D'Artagnan's skin, though he said nothing, knowing Aramis would likely be wanting to discuss what he had summoned him for and not to linger on his brother's injuries. Plus he had seen most of them during their rescue of the boy, though seeing them a second time did little to lessen the impact of the damage the Gascon had endured.

"I need your help with something," stated the medic, his tone entirely serious as he repeated the explanation of events to his friend, immediately picking up on the worry the man felt at the news Blaise had left.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Mathéo, part of him hoping he would be sent out after Blaise despite the pain riding would no doubt cause his leg wound.

"You're the only one still in the garrison who has spoken to Fabien," explained Aramis, Treville having taken the rest of the men with him on the mission to rescue Alain. "I need you to find out what he told Blaise. I've got a really bad feeling about what is going on so don't go in there alone. Take a recruit if you have to but the man's dangerous and I don't want to give him the opportunity to hurt any more of our brothers." At this Mathéo's eyes drifted back to D'Artagnan's sleeping form, a hardness entering them as he nodded, staying only long enough to promise he would report back as soon as he had news, before he limped back out of the room, leaving the marksman with his sleeping brother and a growing sense that something bad was either happening or going to happen.

* * *

 _How did this happen!?_ Growled Athos internally as he was forced into a large room with the rest of his group. Blood was trickling down the side of his face and his ankle was in agony but that was of little consequence to him, he paid both injuries little attention as he kept his eyes on his men, Porthos mainly as the man was uncharacteristically pale and clutching his broken arm.

He had no idea how their approach had been seen considering the complete lack of scouts the entire group had noted on the way to the estate but Moreau's men had been waiting for them, setting an elaborate trap and ambush that hit them hard and fast within minutes of entering the estate.

The swordsman was furious at the situation but he clung to the hope that maybe only their group had been hit and that they could use the ensuing distraction from the other groups to their advantage and escape, but that hope was quickly dashed when another door opened and a slightly bloodied Treville was pushed into the room, the man stumbling slightly, wincing as whatever injury he now had flared up, before he righted himself and turned to glare at his attacker, only to freeze when the barrel of a gun was pointed right at his head. The owner of said pistol jerked it to one side, gesturing for the Captain to move, which he did albeit somewhat belligerently, only to then be followed by the rest of the men who had followed him, each bearing wounds they had not had previously.

Catching his Captain's eye Athos opened his mouth to speak when the sound of another door opening caught the assembled groups attention.

Unable to help himself Athos took a few steps forward, inadvertently putting himself at the front of the group as he snarled the man's name.

"Moreau."


	42. Traitor Revealed

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So, I've kinda had a slight evil moment and left you with a few cliffys today :) Hope you like it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, everything's going downhill fast for our boys. Blaise didn't mean to hurt Jacques though and our lovely stable hand knows that so he doesn't blame him for it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't see Aramis leaving D'Art for anything right now so Blaise would have left on his own regardless, but him leaving without telling anyone adds a good bit of drama :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I would assume you have it because I'm an evil evil writer and you know better than to expect things will be smooth sailing lol :D We'll be seeing a bit of the traitor today as well as some of our boy's reactions. Hope this was worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - I don't think I will kill him off but we'll see :) Yay I'm glad you liked our supporting characters. I like writing more than just our four boys, there's plenty of other people in and around the regiment and its quite fun exploring that :D Yeah its definitely not in Blaise's personality to run off unless something serious has him spooked/worried. Yay glad you love Mathéo and Gerald, I'm loving writing them too! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, though there is still Corbett's group and the group with Etienne and Gaspard so there might be a bit of hope... maybe... Bwhahaha yeah Aramis is definitely going to be having words with Blaise when everything calms down... I wont confirm or deny the whole garrison thing as we'll be seeing what I have in store very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - ...Well not all, just most... Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah definitely not improving, things are heading downhill fairly fast for our boys :) I'm pretty sure nothings going to have Aramis leaving the garrison and D'Artagnan right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis can't stay away from our little pup, especially now he's woken up for a bit. Nothing was going to keep Blaise in the garrison so it was only a matter of time before he left. Haha I was wondering if Jacques would be remembered. I love the idea of D'Art's "commoner" past allowing him to bond with people like Jacques, especially given their ages. I love the idea of Jacques visiting D'Art! Such a cute mental image that produces I'll definitely work that in :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Traitor Revealed  
**

"Ah," grinned Moreau darkly as he took a step closer to the swordsman, his eyes traveling up and down the man as he assessed him, his smirk only growing as he took in the obvious injuries the man was sporting. "Well I must say I'm quite flattered Captain," smirked the man as he turned his head, briefly, to look at Treville, who, like many of the men, had assumed a defensive position, despite their hands being restrained.

When Treville responded with little more than a glare Moreau's smirk continued to grow. Turning back to the musketeer and with a darkness in his voice that set all the men on edge he added, "To want me captured so badly that you'd even send you injured after men… Well consider me honored."

"He didn't send us," growled Porthos as he moved to stand by his brother's side, ignoring the dagger one of Moreau's men had placed at his throat as he moved. Glaring defiantly at the man before him Porthos continued, "We volunteered."

Moreau shrugged, seeming more amused at the musketeer's words than anything else. "Yet he didn't deny you, speaks to his confidence in his men that your beloved Captain would allow you into an obviously dangerous situation whilst in your conditions."

"After what you did to D'Artagnan?" snarled Porthos, ignoring the hand on his good arm from Athos silently telling him to calm down.

Recognition flashed in Moreau's eyes at the mention of D'Artagnan's name and Porthos couldn't help but curse his anger for letting his brother's name slip, they'd have to omit this fact from their explanation of this to the young Gascon later on otherwise he would likely take the blame for any injuries they were about to suffer for their relation to him.

Assessing the two men in a whole new light Moreau nodded to himself before turning to Porthos, "You must be Porthos then am I correct?" he asked with a smirk, which only grew as he noticed the man reacting to his name. "Which leaves you as being Athos," nodded Moreau, "I'm not an idiot gentlemen I did not meet with Alexandre's son unprepared."

"Then you knew," stated Athos, his hands clenching into fists as he imagined how hard his protégé had worked to keep his connection to the regiment a secret and how scared he must have felt having to deal with the situation on his own only to then find out there never was a secret.

"But of course," smirked Moreau, enjoying the looks on the musketeers faces before straightening and turning his attention back to Treville, who was watching the man with keen eyes.

* * *

"Speaking of being unprepared I do believe I have something of yours Treville," he stated, clapping his hands once before taking a step back and watching with a grin as two of his men dragged in the body of the man who had been informing him of the regiments moves and gossip for the last two years.

"Claude!" exclaimed Treville, worry filling both his expression and his voice as he dropped to his knees by the man's side, his eyes filling with pain as he took in the clearly fatal wound the man had suffered. To his surprised the musketeer was still breathing, if quite weakly.

"What have you done to him?" snarled the Captain, confusion fighting its way through the worry as he struggled to remember if he had seen Claude riding out with them when they departed the garrison.

Putting on a face of mock confusion Moreau took a step forward, not missing the look of fear on the dying man's face. "Why Treville I thought you'd be pleased. I did after all remove the man who's been spying on your regiment for the last couple of years."

Silence fell after that, each and every one of the musketeer were struggling to process that one of their own betrayed them, had they been part of the Red Guard where loyalty meant very little then they could understand it but the musketeers were, first and foremost, a brotherhood and for one of their own to turn against them, to be directly involved in a plot that resulted in their two youngest brothers being tortured and several other members receiving serious injuries, well it was a blow that hit them harder than any physical wound they had endured that day.

"Claude," breathed Treville as he looked down at the man. The musketeer was clearly dying, unable to keep his eyes open for long as the blood loss left him weak and exhausted but the moments those eyes were opened Treville could see the clear and near overwhelming guilt that shone in them.

Cursing under his breath the Captain was at a loss as to what to do. He knew what he **wanted** to do which was to rage and scream at the dying man before him before turning his anger on Moreau and his men before getting his injured and captured men out of the building but the logical part of him dismissed those wants. Claude wasn't long for this world and raging against what he had done now would achieve little and he couldn't fight back against Moreau and his men as his own men were restrained and would be little good in a fight, even if they outnumbered Moreau's goons.

"To be completely honest I'm surprised you didn't discover him sooner, he was hardly subtle. Why else would my compound in the city have been almost completely cleared out when you arrived or why were you able to enter my humble abode here with no scouts and no resistance?"

Treville said nothing, unable to even look at the musketeer bleeding out in front of him. A large part of him wanted to aid the man, his protective instincts flaring up at the sight of one of his men being in danger, despite what harm the man had caused.

"He was the one who told me your boy's name you know," smirked Moreau, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the musketeers so riled up. "Alain was so resistant to give up even that tiny sliver of information, it was almost a shame to have gotten it so easily from our friend here."

All the men tensed at the mention of Alain, hearing the confirmation that their brother had indeed suffered like they had feared.

"Where. Is. He?" growled Treville who, moving quicker than any of the rest of the rooms occupants had anticipated, grabbed Moreau by the collar, pulling him closer so they were nose to nose as he glared at him.

Smirking Moreau grabbed one of Treville's wrists in a bone-crushing grip, "I'd be more worried about the men you sent after him or did you think Claude wouldn't tell me how you would operate in a situation such as this?"

* * *

"What did you see?" asked Etienne as he looked at the man who had just come back from scouting the route to the basement.

"Nothing," answered the man as he shook his head, "It appears clear but its almost too quiet and I don't like it.

"You and me both my friend," grimaced the musketeer, pausing only to look back at Gaspard, checking the man was all right, "We've got no choice but to risk it though. Every moment we waste here is another that Alain is suffering and I refuse to see him spend another moment than he has to in this hell hole."

"Agreed."

* * *

Back at the garrison Mathéo had managed to wrangle a couple of the senior recruits to accompany him during the interrogation and he had also put another couple of them on extra guard duty, knowing better than to doubt Aramis if he felt something else was going on.

As he opened the door that led to the holding cell the musketeer began to talk, intending to get the prisoner's attention. Only his words fell silent a moment later when all three men froze in front of the previously occupied and now notably empty cell.


	43. Man With A Plan

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'm not too sure what I think about this chapter... I loved the idea for it when I started but now its done I'm just not sure... Sorry in advance if its not very good.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - That's a pretty good summary really lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Currently Aramis doesn't know about our escaped prisoner, we'll be seeing that in tomorrow's chapter. But yeah he's going to be both pissed and worried... and rightly so with what I've got planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Moreau's having a bit of fun gloating and taunting our boys right now, it's quite a bit of fun to write. I was hoping to actually have Alain appear today but the chapter got away from me a bit and that didn't end up happening BUT he is definitely in tomorrows chapter so we have that to look forward to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've been a bit mean and not mentioned the goings on of the garrison in today's chapter so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what I have in mind for Fabien now he's a free man again :) Glad you liked the whole Treville/Claude situation, we'll be seeing a little more of that tonight which I hope you will like as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - There is hope for our boys don't worry too much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter41) Moreau was aware they were coming and set up an ambush, though we might see a bit more of that in a later chapter, I'm debating a flashback scene. (chapter42) Hmm I like the idea of Blaise taking him with him but no Fabien escaped, he was not taken, I don't think Blaise would have been able to be around him for very long considering what he did to D'Art and what his boss did/is doing to Alain. We'll be seeing what caused Claude to betray the men a bit tonight, hopefully you like what I came up with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep and empty cell... Trouble's coming :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I know, I couldn't resist all the cliffys :D I was hoping we'd actually get to see Alain tonight but the chapter got away from me a little bit so it didn't happen, though it will happen tomorrow, that I can say for definite. Claude was the only traitor/spy Moreau had in the regiment but with Fabien on the loose no one is safe :D Hmm I'd love to give D'Art a hero moment, I think he'd need it to help with the guilt he's feeling. I've got a couple of roles he could play on the garrison front so we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - There is indeed a reason, I'm hoping it makes sense, I wanted it to be different to Gaspard's. Blaise is on his way but he's not there yet. We'll be seeing what trouble is in store for the garrison tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah he could of been but, for reasons you'll be finding out today, he decided to throw his lot in with Moreau and betray his brothers. I'm really glad you seemed to like Treville's reaction to the news. Haha I thought you might like the "Where. Is. He?" bit :D A good portion of tonights chapter focuses on Etienne's rescue crew and they'll be having a bit of help, though I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer to see what Fabien has planned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Man With A Plan  
**

"Stop!" hissed a voice, the panic in it making Etienne's group freeze and instantly adopt defensive positions while protecting Gaspard between them.

"Corbett?" queried Etienne as he lowered his weapon and took a step closer to the man who quickly held a finger up to his lips as he gestured for the men to follow him.

"Corbett what's going on? Why aren't you with your group?"

Said musketeer was quick to explain the situation to his friend, explaining how his group had been able to spot the ambush waiting for them just in time to evade it. He explained how he had left his group to warn the others, only to find Athos and Treville's groups had already been caught.

"Shit," cursed Etienne as he looked over his shoulder to the path that led to the basement. "We can't do nothing Corbett," he stated softly, "He's down there, I know it…we can't leave him."

Corbett nodded, "I had no intention of doing so." As he spoke a smirk was developing on his face making both Etienne and his men very curious.

"What are you planning brother?"

With a full-blown smirk set firmly on his face Corbett answered, "I had Damien in my group."

Understanding blossomed in each of the men's, bar Gaspard's, eyes and matching smirks grew on their faces as each of them silently came to understand Corbett's plan.

Turning to Gaspard, who had no knowledge of the man they were talking about, Etienne took pity on him and explained. "Damien's a bit of an explosives expert. Treville usually has him doing missions that require an extra bit of fire power and if I'm correct in thinking so, my friend here has left him with instructions to cause a bit of havoc of our own."

Grinning Corbett nodded, "he didn't have much on him but all the men have some spare gunpowder on them and even the smallest amount can do the job if it's placed in the right spot. I told him to give me ten minutes head start before he actually detonated anything though."

"So your plan is to bury us in rubble?" inquired Gaspard, his tone more curious than accusatory, he was still planning on joining his family once Moreau was dealt with after all so facing death here didn't really daunt him.

Corbett snorted, "Hardly, but it will cause enough of a distraction to hopefully give our Captain and the others the upper hand as well as drawing at least some of the men away from Alain, we can handle the rest while you see to our brother."

Gaspard couldn't help the impressed look that settled on his face at this; he was quite surprised the musketeer had been able to come up with an alternative plan on such short notice.

If possible Etienne noticed Corbett's smirk grow even larger at the look Gaspard was sending his way. Shaking his head in amusement at his brother's antics the musketeer coughed once to get the man's attention.

"So when is this plan of yours – "

Only he didn't get to finish his sentence as the ground beneath their feet shook slightly as the muffled sound of an explosion cut of the rest of his words.

"Be ready," stated Corbett as he pulled his weapon, all traces of his earlier mirth gone as he stealthily peered around the corner, watching and waiting for some of Moreau's men to leave, though he did smirk inwardly at each small explosion he heard and felt.

True to their plan the musketeer group hid and watched as a small group of Moreau's men rushed passed then, whispering amongst themselves about the explosions.

"I doubt they left Alain unguarded so be ready," instructed Corbett as the group raced down the hall, all thoughts solely on rescuing their younger brother from whatever hell Moreau had forced him to endure.

* * *

Treville did his best to hide the pain from his features but the grip Moreau had on his wrist was sure to bruise, though he cared little about that as he focused on the words the man in front of him had just said.

"Explain," growled the Captain as he pushed the man away from him, dislodging Moreau's grip on his wrist in the process.

"So violent monsieur," smirked Moreau but Treville knew he wouldn't be able to resist gloating and taunting them with how he thought he had outsmarted them. Anger coursed through him at the reminder of exactly how Moreau had been able to get one up on them and the musketeer Captain found his eyes flickering over to the now deceased body of Claude, who had helped all of this along by betraying the regiment.

"If you're talking about your man there," continued Moreau as he nodded at the dead man. "Well his reasons for getting involved are quite simple… He was repaying a debt." Treville had an odd look on his face at this, part of him glad his former soldier hadn't been threatened like Gaspard or D'Artagnan. Seeing the look on the musketeer's face Moreau was quick to continue, a dark amusement glinting in his eyes as he spoke. "Claude here was quite the gambler, and a poor one at that. I stepped in one night, preventing the associate of a man Claude owed quite a bit of money to, from taking his life, meaning Claude owed me a great debt. In repayment of that and under the agreement that news of his addiction didn't reach yourself I had him send me regular reports of the goings on in the garrison… Course he was uncomfortable with the arrangement at first but once I started paying him for juicier bits of information he became quite agreeable."

Treville, like most of the musketeers surrounding him, wasn't sure how to respond, their former comrade-in-arms had essentially been blackmailed into spying on them… but if Moreau was to be believed, then eventually said blackmail wasn't even needed as Claude betrayed them willingly.

Unfortunately he couldn't question the matter further as the whole room shook, causing several men to stumble slightly, as an explosion went off on one of the floors above them.

* * *

"What was that!?" snarled Moreau as he turned around to glare at his men, missing the look and silent order Treville sent his men. "Well don't just stand there," snapped Moreau as he glared at two of his men, "Go find out!"

The men were quick to follow their boss's command but they weren't even able to get out of the room before another explosion, smaller this time, went off in a different location.

"NOW!" bellowed Treville, having both hoped and expected that to have happened. Without wasting a single moment both him and his men launched themselves at their captors, taking full advantage of their distracted states to get the upper hand.

"MOREAU!" roared Athos with a voice full of fury, having noticed the man escaping from the room after the second explosion and to his great annoyance the musketeer lieutenant found his way to the retreating man blocked by several of his goons. "MOREAU!"

* * *

As it turned out Corbett's plan worked out even better than expected as a large number of the men lying in wait for them had left, leaving only a small handful for the musketeers to deal with and with the explosions having garnered quite a bit of attention the musketeers had been able to quickly get the upper hand, having had surprise on their side.

That wasn't to say that Moreau's men didn't put up a fight because they certainly did but both Etienne and Corbett, who had taken up most of the fighting so the others could focus on protecting Gaspard, were fighting with the completely focus, determination burning brightly in them as they fought against the last obstacle blocking their way to their brother.

"ETIENNE!" screamed Corbett in obvious worry as he watched the man narrowly miss a blow to his throat, he could see the blood already coating the other man's neck, but considering Etienne was still fighting, if clearly struggling with the pain, Corbett assumed the would wasn't deep enough to be life threatening.

After Etienne's injury the musketeers were able to finish off the remaining men without getting hurt worse than a few bruises and a couple of minor cuts.

"How bad?" demanded Corbett once he was sure the fight was over. He had moved to the musketeer's side as soon as he had pulled his blade from his last opponent, worry forcing his feet to move before his mind had even caught up.

"Looks a lot worse than it is," explained Gaspard as he continued his examination of the wound, batting away the musketeer's hands as Etienne tried to push him away. "I'll wrap it for now but I'll need to look at it properly when we get the chance."

Accepting this Corbett moved to the now deceased men, searching each of them for a key to the door, smiling triumphantly when he found it.

"Now," grinned the musketeer as he moved towards the last thing keep him from his brother. "Let's get Alain."


	44. Good News Bad News

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out so I'm hoping you all like it too :D ... Though I am thinking you might not like me for the ending :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, very much liking the puns :D Don't worry we're back with our pup today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks of the review - Hmm interesting thought ... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha loving that mental image :D Yay I'm really glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) ... hmm considering what's happening today I think you're very very right to be worried :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha love the pun :) Unfortunately I have plans for Moreau so he can't be caught quite yet :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! I honestly didn't mean to keep him out of the story for so long but he's back now so that's all good :D Aww I'm glad you're attached to Damien already, he'll be having a speaking role in the coming chapters though we'll have to wait and see if he appears in another story when this one is done. Yay glad you liked the wound Etienne got, I wanted to do something slightly different. Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Yes! glad you liked the plan, I was a little nervous that it wouldn't work well but everyone seems to like it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :) Don't worry too much about Moreau right now, we have other things to worry about as you'll be seeing today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm loving Corbett too :D He's great to write. Moreau will be hanging around for a little while longer but our boys will get their revenge before too long. Blaise is coming! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's got his men well trained, they know how to take advantage of an enemies distractions. We've got some more injuries happening today but we will be seeing our lovely Alain. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Claude was the first Frenchy sounding name I could think of! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yep our lovely Corbett's got a good brain in that head of his. Hmm I hadn't thought about Henri, I could definitely work him in during a later chapter. Enjoy the chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Our new man Damien is quite a bit of a badass. I kinda feel like he definitely has quite a reputation in the garrison hence their reactions to just his name. I've got plans for Moreau so unfortunately he couldn't be caught just yet :) We get a glimpse of Alain today but I have a feeling most people are going to be focusing on Aramis and the situation at the garrison which has taken a turn for the worse :) ... though saying that, there is a brief cute moment which you might like. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Good News... Bad News  
**

The sight that greeted them when they finally managed to open the door keeping them from their brother nearly sickened them.

They had been expecting something bad, each of them had seen the condition D'Artagnan had been in when the inseparables had found him but no amount of mental preparation could have prepared them for this.

Gaspard, being a trained physician, recovered from the shock first and instantly rushed to the younger man's side, turning him slightly to check his breathing and pulse.

The action of the physician helped free the other men from their stupors as well, Etienne rushing to aid the doctor as soon as he felt himself able to move.

"We can't stay here," stated Corbett, concern underlying the serious tone of his voice. "There's no telling if and when Moreau's goons will come back and if I'm right then Alain's purpose was to be bait… meaning his job is now done."

The musketeers grimaced at the thought of what that could mean for their brother if they were caught.

"We can't move him," frowned Gaspard as he continued to rapidly make a mental list of the unconscious musketeer's injuries. "We risk doing more permanent damage to the boy if we're not careful."

Corbett mimicked the doctor's frown, "What if we had something like a stretcher? Could he be moved then?"

"Possibly," answered Etienne when it became clear that Gaspard was too distracted by the numerous wounds Alain had suffered, "We would need to move slow however and that would just make us an even larger target than staying here."

"What if we moved to one of the other rooms in the basement?" suggested the other musketeer who had accompanied their group, his words getting him the full attention of the group. "If Moreau's men return and find Alain's cell empty they'll think we're on the run with him but what if we hole up in one of the other rooms, they might not even think to search there and even if they do it'll give us a bit more time to come up with a better plan."

Silence followed the man's suggestion as a smile slowly grew on Corbett's face. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, clamping a hand down on the man's shoulder. "That might just work, Moreau's men have numbers not organization, otherwise they wouldn't have left such a small group behind earlier."

Turning his focus back to the doctor he hated himself for what he was about to ask but knew he had no choice, "How bad is he? Do you have enough supplies to last until we can get him back to the garrison?"

Gaspard frowned, pausing in his work to address the musketeer, "Your friend is fighting hard monsieur but his injuries are extensive and many are beginning to show signs of infection. Your Captain gave me a great number of supplies and I will do what I can but the sooner he is out of here the far better his chances will be."

"We still can't move him without a stretcher," reminded Etienne, the anger in his voice betraying the truth of Alain's condition.

Corbett nodded, "Leave that to me," he stated, his voice full of determination as his eyes locked onto his unconscious friend. He couldn't see much of the younger man as both Gaspard and Etienne were blocking the view, how intentional that was he did not know, but the part he could see was covered in small but very painful looking burns. Knowing he had to do something he turned to the other musketeer, "Lock the door behind me and don't open it unless you hear my voice. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The man nodded grimly, his posture automatically taking a defensive stance as he readied himself to protect the three men. Corbett shared one last silent look at Alain before drawing his blade and leaving the room.

* * *

"…Y'u stayed," groaned a voice weakly making Aramis's eyes shoot up from the pages of the book he was attempting to read, although the niggling feeling of dread growing in his stomach and the worry for his brothers had made the task nigh on impossible.

"Of course I did," smiled the medic warmly as he brushed some of D'Artagnan's hair off of his face, inwardly frowning when he noticed the boy's skin felt warmer than it had before. Without commenting on it he swiftly replaced the now warm rag with a cool damp one, smiling softly as the Gascon's sighed in relief at its coolness. "I promised didn't I?"

"…Wasn't sure… it was… real," admitted D'Artagnan tiredly, the red tint on his cheeks darkened fractionally at the admission, his words unknowingly causing Aramis's heart to clench in pain.

"Well it is," smirked the marksman, "and I'm sure when the rest of our fabulous quartet return they'll make sure you know it too."

D'Artagnan attempted to smile, he really did, but it came out as much more like a grimace. "…Any news?"

Now it was Aramis's turn to grimace, though he managed to cover it up quickly, "Nothing yet… But I imagine wont hear anything until they're on their way back."

D'Artagnan nodded weakly, a whimper escaping him at the pain radiating through his body.

"Here," offered Aramis, helping to lift his little brother's head so he could have some of the pain draught that Gerald had prepared earlier. "It'll take a few minutes to kick in I'm afraid," said the medic softly as he eased his brother's head back onto the pillow,

Again D'Artagnan nodded weakly only when he opened his mouth to respond this time he was instantly cut off but the sound of the door to his room slamming open. Unfortunately this sudden entrance spooked the Gascon who violently flinched at the sound, causing pain to shoot through each of his many injuries, drawing a pained scream from his throat.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" cried Aramis as he rushed to his feet, desperate to help his brother even though there was nothing he could do. Instead he settled for glaring at the person at the door, though he was inwardly surprised and worried to see a panting Mathéo staring back at him.

"Sorry D'Artagnan," stated Mathéo guiltily as he stepped into the room, "Wasn't thinking."

"…It's… Fine," dismissed the Gascon through gritted teeth as he tried to breath through the pain whilst praying his pain relief would hurry and kick in.

Aramis frowned, "I wasn't expecting you for a while yet, what's going on?"

"We should speak privately, it's important."

Despite not wanting to leave his brother Aramis could tell it was truly was important and so, once he had received the okay from his brother, he followed the limping musketeer out of the room.

"What's going on Mathéo?" he asked as soon as they were clear, he really didn't like the emotions flickering across his friend's face but he soon found them mirrored on his own when the musketeer explained the situation of the missing prisoner to him.

"Get the men together," instructed the marksman seriously as both he and Mathéo made their way out to the courtyard, "If we're lucky he hasn't been gone long, we need to search the garrison, I want him found ASAP!"

* * *

Corbett cursed as he took a couple of steps back, quickly finding himself pushed against a wall. He had been on his way back to Alain and the others with a fairly large plank of wood he found that looked both suitable and sturdy enough to serve as a stretcher for their injured friend, when three of Moreau's men had rounded on him. The men were relentless in their assault and Corbett could already feel himself tiring.

He was in the middle of defending himself against one of the men's attacks when the sound of a gun firing pierced through the air, making the entire group, both musketeer and Moreau's men alike, turn around.

At the sight of the firer of the shot Corbett smirked, allowing himself just a moment to revel in the sight before launching himself at the two remaining goons, barely registering the sound of the third falling to the ground dead as adrenaline pumped its way through his body.

"Have to say" panted Corbett when the battle was over, a large grin growing on his face, "You've got impressive timing my friend."

Unable to help himself, despite the pain and exhaustion he was feeling, the new arrival smiled back, though it was slightly more strained than his companion's.

"I came to warn you," he explained, then he nodded to the men lying dead on the ground, "but it seems I was too late."

Corbett shook his head, dismissing the guilt and worry he could hear in the man's voice, "Better late than never Blaise, we're handling it don't worry."

* * *

Aramis cursed as he all but threw himself behind a pillar; within minutes of the garrisons remaining men assembling in the courtyard bullets had started flying. Two of the men were already down but he was too far away to see if the shots had been fatal or if there was still time to save them, he himself had been nicked by a passing bullet that had hit one of the men, leaving him with a stinging wound on his upper arm that he was doing his best to ignore.

All of the remaining men were either trying to find cover or find where the shots were coming from but the steady stream of gunfire was preventing the latter from happening as quickly as any of them would like.

A scream from his right caught the medic's attention as he watched, with widened eyes, as Mathéo was sent flying to the ground from a shot to the shoulder.

"MATHÉO!" screamed the medic before he abandoned all reasoning and rushed to the man's side, hoping he would have enough time to drag his friend to safety before the gunman could fire off another shot, but while this had seemed like a good plan at the time he had forgotten to take into account his own injury, which had him gasping in pain as he tried to pull his friend away, wasting the precious little time they had.

"ARAMIS WATCH OUT!" screamed Mathéo, having spotted a glint on one of the garrison's roofs.

Knowing he had mere moments and determined not to lose another of his friends Aramis shifted his body so it covered Mathéo's just as another shot pierced the air.

As he fell to the ground Aramis's eyes drifted to the infirmary and his eyes widened in shock instead of pain as he spotted the slumped, barely standing and incredibly pale form of his youngest brother leaning against the open door frame, the younger musketeer's eyes widening in shock of his own as he spotted his brother.

"ARAMIS!"


	45. Stubborn Gascon

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **So so sorry there was no update last night. I was half way through writing the chapter when my computer went a bit crazy and the cursor started darting around the screen, clicking on things. I tried to work through it but then it started highlighting things I was typing meaning when I continued typing I ended up deleting what I had already typed... Eventually I had to give up, hence no chapter. Hopefully this was worth the wait though, especially if you've been missing our D'Arty boy :D**

 **... Also 500 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - I'm afraid we wont be seeing much (if any) Alain today but we will be seeing him tomorrow I promise. We're focusing on the garrison lot today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I love the panic in your review :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Pretty much sums it up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be looking at Alain more tomorrow and learning what he has endured, today we're focusing more on D'Art and the garrison situation. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - That's very true :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Alain's rescue is still ongoing but we wont be going back to him properly until tomorrow. Haha I think we all knew D'Art would find some way to get involved with the garrison drama :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh our boys will be out for blood if Moreau or any of his goons try to get close to Alain now :) Blaise was a bit too late to warn them but that didn't stop him from having a badass rescue moment :D We'll be seeing his reaction to Alain tomorrow (I'm so excited!) Yay i'm glad you liked the little cute brotherly moment before things went downhill. Hope this was worth the extra day wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Currently I have no plans to kill Alain but I know how evil my mind can be at times so lets not hold me to that lol :) We'll be focusing a lot on D'Art today so you'll get to see how he reacts :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Haha I know but I couldn't resist leaving you with that ending :D Our pup is quite a stubborn one, I couldn't see him staying in bed when there's gunfire going on outside and when he can hear the cries of his brothers. We'll be seeing more of his reactions today. Poor Gerald definitely needs a raise for all the extra work he's putting in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We wont be seeing Alain today unfortunately but we'll be focusing on him tomorrow so we'll be seeing his reunion with Blaise as well as seeing exactly what Moreau forced him to endure and all that fun stuff :) Blaise was late in being able to warn them but he still got his badass rescue moment :D There was no way D'Art was going to stay in his bed with all the drama going on in the garrison. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You're my 500th reviewer! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Stubborn Gascon  
**

D'Artagnan had been resting, or at least trying to when all the commotion started. Both Gerald and Aramis had been adamant that he not fight the call of sleep whenever his body demanded it, stating his injuries had been incredibly severe and as he was not completely out of the woods yet his body would need as much rest as it could get to fully heal.

Of course sleeping was easier said than done when his subconscious mind was plagued with nightmares and it definitely didn't help that the stronger pain relief he was given the harder it was for him to fight through said nightmare and wake up, leaving him trapped in the prison of his own mind. As such he now found himself fighting against both sleep and his brother's advice.

Thinking of his brother brought a frown to the young Gascon's lips, he had no idea what was happening outside his infirmary room but something was clearly troubling Aramis, that much had been evident given the way he had all but flown out of the infirmary after speaking to Mathéo.

The thought of Mathéo made D'Artagnan cringe as he remembered how he had reacted to the musketeer's sudden entrance and his mind went back to how both Moreau and Fabien had referred to him as broken… His stubborn nature and pride had him fighting back against the insult but in the safety of his own mind he couldn't help but wonder if they were right, after all he couldn't even handle someone opening a door loudly without freaking out enough that he almost passed out from the pain.

He knew the musketeer hadn't meant to startle him, he had seen the apology clear as day in the man's eyes but neither that nor the understanding look in Aramis's did anything to help stop the shame and embarrassment that flooded through his veins at the mere recollection of how he had acted.

As another large yawn left him D'Artagnan reluctantly gave into the demands of his body, resigning himself to yet another nightmare as he shifted slightly on his bed in an attempt to get into a comfier position, wincing through gritted teeth as even the slightest movement caused him no end of pain.

* * *

He had just closed his eyes when the first shot pierced the air and he would have thought it the start of yet another nightmare when he heard Aramis's muffled voice shouting for everyone to get to cover. In his nightmares his brothers were usually either silent or accusatory so for Aramis to be talking D'Artagnan knew he wasn't trapped in his own mind.

That wasn't overly comforting however, especially as another shot followed the first. The pain wracking his body was telling him not to but D'Artagnan knew he couldn't stay hidden away in the infirmary room, not while Aramis was out there without any of the rest of their quartet as back up.

Bracing himself against the oncoming pain D'Artagnan used his less injured arm to free himself from the several layers of blankets he had covering him, mentally cringing when he realized just how hard and how much effort a simple thing like that was for him now.

Once he was free from the blankets D'Artagnan froze, knowing instinctively just how much even attempting to stand was going to hurt him. He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him but he was sure the pain in his body increased just at the mere thought of moving and if he was honest with himself he was scared to attempt it. He already felt like he was losing to the pain and so wasn't sure what would happen to him if he increased the pain levels.

His reservations vanished instantly however when yet another shot pierced through the air. With the decision made D'Artagnan took one steadying breath before he began the near overwhelmingly painful task of forcing his body to move. Muffled screams of pain tore their way from his throat and through gritted teeth and dark spots danced across his vision but D'Artagnan remained stubbornly focused, his only thoughts being that he had to reach Aramis, he thought he had lost the man once, he wasn't about to go through that again.

* * *

It took longer than he cared to admit but eventually he was able to get himself upright, his skin was practically shining thanks to the gleam of sweat covering it and he was swaying dangerously from both pain and exhaustion but he was upright and that was all that mattered to him at that point in time.

Unfortunately walking was an even more painful experience than getting up as each shuffled half step threatened to make his knee buckle from the pain. More than once he felt his knee's actually give way but was able to catch himself before he completely fell to the floor. It was during the last instance of this that a scream he had been successful at largely containing before that point, broke free as he felt at least one of his set of stitches tear from the jarring force.

D'Artagnan was honestly surprised he had managed to make it as far as he did given the atrocious condition of his body but all thoughts like that died just as he reached the main door to the infirmary and heard his brother cry out for Mathéo, just after yet another shot had been fired.

Fearing the worst D'Artagnan pushed his stubbornness to the max as he pushed through the pain once more to reach and open the infirmary door, only to practically collapse, gasping, against the door frame as the pain threatened to completely overwhelm him.

"ARAMIS WATCH OUT!"

All thoughts and feelings of pain vanished the instant he heard the panic in Mathéo's voice as he called for his brother, eyes he didn't know he had closed shot open as he could do nothing but watch as his brother shifted to cover a downed Mathéo, the bullet hitting the medic instead, sending him crumpling to the ground.

"ARAMIS!" screamed D'Artagnan, his voice thick with emotion as tears filled his eyes.

The Gascon made a move to head to his brother's side when a hand grabbed his wrist in a firm grip, causing him to stumble slightly and cry out in pain.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" exclaimed a voice as the musketeer it belonged to sent him a look of concern and sympathy.

"Let me go Henri!" snarled the Gascon weakly, never hating his injuries more than he was currently as they prevented him from being able to fight back against the other musketeer's hold and prevented him from reaching his brother. "I need to get to him!"

"You'll die!" snapped the senior musketeer, his eyes scanning the rooftops for any sign of the shooter while the rest of him focused on restraining the boy in his grip without doing him further harm.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Well the rest of us do!" D'Artagnan paused at this, not used to the musketeer raising his voice as much as he was now. "Aramis and the others did not risk their lives to rescue you just so you could throw it away, now stay here so I can get them out!"

Too stunned and in pain to argue D'Artagnan simply sagged back against the infirmary door, his eyes never leaving his brother's bleeding form as he watched Henri dart out across the field to the injured man's side, the senior musketeer not even wasting a second to check him over before pulling him back into cover and into the waiting care of both Gerald and Tristan who had arrived only moments earlier when they heard the gunfire stop.

"Aramis," whimpered D'Artagnan as he all but collapsed onto the ground by his brother's side, his less injured hand quickly grasping one of the medic's own. "You can't…" he whispered brokenly, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he fixed his eyes on his brothers' face, not even registering that Gerald had begun working on the wound. "I just got you back… you can't…"

* * *

"Corbett," spoke Blaise softly as the pair neared the door leading to Alain and the others. Hearing the tone of his friend's voice Corbett stopped, turning back to face him with a curious and slightly wary look on his face.

"How… How bad is he?"

Corbett's face softened, having had expected this question to come sooner or later. "It's bad," admitted the musketeer grimly, his mind replaying the sight that greeted them when they had first opened the cell door. "Didn't really have time to get the details from the doc but both Gaspard and Etienne seem worried." Blaise's hands clenched into a fist and his face paled slightly, making Corbett quick add, "But he's fighting! Gaspard said Alain's fighting hard so we weren't too late and you know Etienne wont give up on him."

Forcing himself to ignore the darkening thoughts in his mind Blaise nodded, a strained and clearly forced smile gracing his face as he tried to appease his brother. "We should hurry."

* * *

"You really should be lying down," scolded Gerald as he turned from Aramis's bedside to face D'Artagnan. The Gascon had stubbornly refused to leave his brother's side the entire time Gerald had worked on him, even going as far as pushing himself out of Tristan's hold when the man had attempted to lead him back to his own room when the group reconvened in the infirmary.

"I'm **not** leaving him," grunted the Gascon stubbornly, though the trembling of his frame and the pain lining his face betrayed how much his injuries were truly plaguing him.

"D'Artagnan you're hurt," sighed the physician, "You need the rest. Aramis wont think any less of you if he wakes up and you're in your own bed."

"No," denied the boy, shaking his head weakly as his eyes remained locked on his brother's unconscious form. "I'm **not** leaving."

"It's my job to treat injuries D'Artagnan and as such I'm not opposed to forcing you to rest. It already looks like I need to redo some of those stitches.

"I **CAN'T** leave!" exclaimed the Gascon, his eyes finally leaving his brother's form as he stared down the physician with tears in his eyes.

Sympathy and understanding flooded the physician's expression as he moved closer to the boy's chair, kneeling before him when he was close enough.

"Aramis's wound is not life threatening," reassured Gerald as he took the younger musketeer's hand in his own. "It was likely the pain from the shot coupled with the pain from his existing injuries that caused him to collapse. He's **not** going to die D'Artagnan, it's okay to take your eyes off of him for a little while, he's still going to be there when you look back."


	46. Revelations And Murderous Intent

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **So for all you who wanted to check in on Alain you'll be pleased to know our entire chapter tonight is focused on the group with him :D He's not awake yet though unfortunately, he's quite badly hurt so it'll be a little bit before he wakes up.**

 **Notes On Reviews**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I'm thinking he was hit upper back, shoulder sort of area, similar to where D'Art was (they can match! lol) He'll be okay though so don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I'm planning a cute scene with D'Art and Aramis in a coming chapter for once Aramis wakes up, should be good :D Hmmm cuddling Alain right now is probably not the best plan as he's quite injured (as we'll be seeing here) but I'm sure he'll appreciate the sentiment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well D'Art wasn't really thinking, he just knew he had to do something, even if he's physically incapable of doing anything right now. I just couldn't see him staying in his room with everything going on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah but his stubbornness is part of his charm and is why we love him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh he's already worried for the others, its just Aramis has priority given what's happened. I know we haven't checked in with the others for a while so we'll be seeing them in tomorrow's chapter (probably) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have it as a dangerous wound but given everything that's happened/happening it just didn't seem fair. Henri's pretty cool to write and I'm glad you liked how he acted. BWHAHAHA Oh I just love that mental image with the fireworks! Damn I wonder if I could work that in at some point *thinks hard* ... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked Henri's appearance (and you're welcome!) Haha D'Art's a stubborn fool but he's our stubborn fool and we love him for it :D Hmm I wouldn't be too optimistic either, I want to give them an easy time considering Alain's condition but I know what I'm like so no promises :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - See even when he's not actively being injured I can work in a way to whump him lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it and thanks for the congrats and for sticking with me all this time :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I figured it was likely you, yours was the last review I was expecting and it was around the time you usually review, though I am glad you sent another one confirming it :) D'Art's a stubborn fool, especially when his brothers are in danger but he's our stubborn fool and his stubbornness is part of his lovable charm :D D'Art, even though he's awake, is still in quite a bad way so I couldn't just have him walk or rush to Aramis's side. Henri was great to write and I'm glad I got reminded to include him. He's quite a stern character when he wants to be, quite a serious one and so he wasn't going to let D'Art do anything reckless no matter how much our pup wanted to. I'm so glad you loved D'Art's interactions with Aramis. I have a cute scene in the works for the pair of them when Aramis wakes up which should be happening fairly soon so we have that to look forward to. Hopefully this Blaise/Alain heavy chapter will be enough to tide you over in the meantime :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Revelations And Murderous Intent  
**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Corbett softly as they reached the cell door, he was worried about how his friend was going to take seeing Alain in the condition he was in, but despite that he also knew that nothing short of death was going to keep him from being by his brother's side.

"I need to be with him," nodded Blaise as the pair stopped by the door; Corbett moving forward to knock on it lightly before announcing it was him.

"Thank God," responded a voice as they heard the sound of the door unlocking, "You were gone a while, we were – Blaise!" The musketeer exclaimed in surprise, shock and concern filling him when he saw the terrible condition the musketeer was in and how exhausted the man looked. Although Blaise himself seemed to not even hear his brother as he all but pushed the man out of the way to reach Alain, his hands clenching into fists so tightly he felt his nails puncture the skin of his palms as he took in his little brother atrocious condition.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Blaise, his voice far darker and full of more malice than any of the musketeers had ever heard from the typically bright and jovial man, and as warranted as it was it definitely unnerved them a little.

"We need to get moving," stated Corbett as he moved to Blaise's side, placing a firm, steadying hand on the man's shoulder in hopes of bringing him down from his murderous rage. He knew, like the rest of the room, that it was only Alain and his currently dangerous condition, which was preventing the furious musketeer from storming through the estate on a murderous rampage.

It too several nerve wracking minutes to safely move Alain from the cold damp ground to the makeshift stretcher Corbett had procured, each of the men laying their cloaks on the wood first in hopes of cushioning the journey, at least a little, for their young friend. As they walked each of the men, barring Blaise, whose attention was completely focused on Alain, were on alert for any sign of Moreau or his men returning, they had been lucky so far but none of them held any illusions over how long that luck would last.

"In here," directed Corbett as he nodded to what appeared to be a store room. The musketeer had found it during his search for something to use as a stretcher and had decided it would be the perfect place for them to hold up. Not only was it in a lot nicer condition than many of the other rooms but he was sure there were items in the many boxes stored there that could prove to be useful, especially if they were forced to remain holed up for a while.

Once settled Gaspard and Etienne quickly went back to work treating the badly injured musketeer while Corbett and the other musketeer moved to secure the room, practically barricading themselves in.

No one asked Blaise, who had settled himself firmly by the younger musketeer's side, to move, each of them knowing the response that would get them, instead they left him the job of comforting the younger man as the work of treating him became more painful.

"Here," grunted Gaspard as he passed a small bottle of alcohol Corbett had found in one of the many boxes, as well as a cloth to the injured musketeer, knowing how helpless he must have felt simply sitting there. "Use that on any of the smaller or shallower cuts, this young man's been through enough, lets try to limit how many infected wounds he has to deal with as well."

A weak but thankful smile tugged at Blaise's lips as he poured some of the alcohol onto the cloth before gently and meticulously applying it to the many small wounds that littered his brother's skin, soft soothing words of comfort slipping from his lips whenever the unconscious man would whimper in pain in response to his treatment.

* * *

"Gaspard," murmured Etienne, his voice full of anger despite how he tried to keep it quiet so no one else would hear him, unfortunately that failed as Blaise picked up on the tone and immediately questioned him, drawing the attention of the others in the room, who quickly came over to see what was going on, anger filling each of them as Etienne gently lifting Alain's hand up for them to see. Each finger was either broken, dislocated or both and none of his fingers had nails attached to them, the bloodied beds telling a story of how they had been ripped or pried out.

"I'm definitely going to kill him," snarled Blaise, his grip on the glass alcohol bottle tightening so much a small part of him was honestly worried he might break it.

"You'll have to get in line with Athos and the others," commented Corbett absently, as he remembered seeing a similar injury on D'Artagnan when they had found him, though he couldn't recall if his nails had suffered the same fate.

"They can get in line behind me," snapped the musketeer, his eyes firmly locked on his brother's disfigured and bloodied hand.

"Either calm down or step away," ordered Gaspard bluntly as he took Alain's hand from Etienne, examining the damage closely with a resigned look on his face.

"You've seen this before," stated Etienne as he noticed the look of grim recollection on the doctor's face.

With all eyes focused on him Gaspard nodded, "It's a… favourite of Moreau's," he admitted grimly, disgust ringing clear in his voice. "He often sees it as a bit of a game –"

"A GAME?" spat Blaise, fury burning brightly in his eyes, "That's **my** brother you're talking about!"

"I said Moreau not me musketeer," snapped Gaspard, his words quieting the anger in the injured man's eyes as he sent the doctor an apologetic look. "As I was saying, Moreau sees it as a game, he likes to see how long it takes for the person the either pass out or beg for mercy," moving his gaze from the damaged hand to Blaise he added, "For the amount of damage here I must say your brother is remarkably strong, I've only seen a few last the complete hand, most break when he starts on the nails."

The look that crossed Blaise's face was a mixture of nausea and pride, though both quickly vanished when Alain let out another whimper of pain and the musketeer's complete attention returned to his brother, soft soothing words flying from his lips as his hands ran through the unconscious man's hair and softly caressed his bruised and swollen cheek.

* * *

"What can we do?" asked Corbett, uncomfortable with doing nothing when one of his dearest friends was in trouble.

"I need help removing his clothes," answered Gaspard, "While the bottom half looks intact I do not wish to miss a wound because I didn't check and considering the boy's other injuries we're going to have to move carefully to ensure we don't aggravate them even more."

Nodding the musketeers got to work stripping their unconscious brother before moving to clean him of as much dried blood as they could, their collective anger growing with each new injured or mark they uncovered.

The musketeers had audibly growled at the sight of the whip marks on their brother's skin, their anger only growing when Gaspard revealed how Alain had gotten them shortly before D'Artagnan had thrown himself in front of a bullet intended for him and unfortunately their anger only grew as they noted more and more wounds.

One entire side of the man's torso was covered in small but clearly painful burns, the shape resembling a fire poker, making the men realize the burning tip of one had been repeatedly place against their friend's skin, the location meaning that any sort of movement from the younger man would pull at the freshly burnt skin, reigniting the pain and increasing the torture.

Alongside that were the numerous broken and bruised ribs that Alain was also sporting, something that worried the physician for a while as he was concerned what internal damage they could have done during the rest of the boy's torture.

Both of Alain's shoulders were dislocated and the joints were so badly swollen none of the men even dared attempt to reset them. That coupled with the raw and slightly infected skin of the younger man's wrists told of how he had been restrained for some, if not all, of the torture he had endured.

There were also numerous stab wounds marring Alain's skin, ranging from shallow cuts needing only a good clean to deep punctures that required immediate attention and stitching. What sickened the men most however was one particular wound on Alain's hip, there was a deep gash that was almost as long as their hands, but while the wound itself was a nasty one it was what Moreau had done to it that concerned them as half of the wound had been poorly cauterized, leaving a vicious and heavily infected burn scar in its wake while the rest of the wound was left open to bleed freely.

"I know you want to kill him yourself," stated Corbett, his voice coming out as more of a growl as it took a colder, darker tone than usual. "But if Moreau finds himself within my reach, I'm ending him."


	47. Aftermath

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **So, for having absolutely no idea what I was going to do with this chapter when I started I'm actually kinda pleased with how it turned out :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to hear you're liking it so far, even if that past few chapters have been OC-centric Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Haha we've got quite a line. I recon I could just let you all get one good punch in and then Moreau would be dead by the end lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Moreau's definitely going to die :) I can't let him live after everything he's done. I think our boys would prefer slow as well, we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Alain is definitely in bad shape that's for sure. Currently I have no plans to kill him off so I feel pretty confident in saying he will recover eventually :) Oh our Athos is determined to get his hands on Moreau... Whether he'll be able to do it is another thing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - And I imagine the list will only grow when they see the condition of Alain :) Hmmm maybe I could have Athos and Blaise tag team Moreau? Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Alain's in pretty bad shape that's for sure :) Haha yeah things got a little intense that last chapter, only problem now is that when we eventually get to Moreau's death I've got to make it damn impressive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He will... providing I do go really evil and kill him off (which I have no plans to do so currently) Haha I'll add you to the ever growing line lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep, the line's getting longer all the time as well so there's plenty of people out for Moreau's head. They wont be heading back to the garrison quite yet but seeing as how I currently have no plans to kill Alain off I think he'll be fine... eventually :) Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked seeing the pair together again, I'm really looking forward to Alain waking up so they can actually have a moment :D Gonna be a cute one I think :D Yeah our boys are all a bit spread out but they'll come together again before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, Now I'm all torn as to who should actually be the one to deal the killing blow... I'm still leaning towards Athos but we shall see. Bwaha now I have a mental picture of them all pulling each others hair trying to get to the front of the line XD Hmmm as for who's worse... I would have said Alain until I wrote the latter part of this chapter and now I think they're probably tied as although D'Art wasn't tortured as much he had a load of injuries before getting captured which aren't helping things. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha hell no! Moreau wont live to see a trial, our boys are out for blood! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Etienne and Gaspard are working hard but Alain's in a very bad way. I think they'd rather have his head than his blood but I suppose they'll take what they can get lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hell Moreau has every musketeer and every reviewer wanting to end him lol :) Makes me feel a bit proud of writing a baddie that everyone whats to kill (if that makes sense) Poor Blaise isn't sure what to feel right now and unfortunately for him he'll be stuck in that bit of turmoil until Alain wakes up. Considering what just happened at the garrison they're probably safer where they are right now, at least until our shooter is captured. We're getting a glimpse of the cuteness today but we still have that scene coming. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Aftermath**

"MOREAU!" screamed Athos as he moved to follow the retreating man only to be stopped by one of Moreau's men, the swordsman ducking just in time to dodge a swing of his opponent's sword that had been aiming for his throat.

"ATHOS!" cried Treville the tone of his voice quickly getting the musketeer's attention. Noticing immediately why his name was being called Athos put all of his weight on his uninjured leg so he could turn his body more efficiently, his restrained hands quickly darting up to catch the blade thrown his way by his recently freed Captain.

In one fluid movement Athos twisted his body back around and thrusted the blade into his opponent's stomach, stumbling slightly as the gasping man tumbled forward in shock, knocking him slightly off of balance. After a quick flick of the blade to remove excess blood Athos twirled it so the point was facing him and brought it down, smirking as he allowed himself a moment to watch the remains of his restraints fall to the ground before he limped out of the room, ignoring calls of his name from both Porthos and Treville as his mind focused on catching Moreau.

* * *

Porthos watched out of the corner of his eye as his brother disappeared down the same corridor Moreau had vanished down only minutes earlier and while he understood the man's determination he found himself cursing his brother's rash thinking that motivated him to chase down a dangerous fugitive alone with no back up, all whilst injured.

However he didn't have long to waste worrying as another of Moreau's men rounded on him mere moments after he finished of their predecessor. Despite the shooting pain in his arm and the exhaustion hitting him Porthos refused to give in, fighting like a man possessed as he kept picturing the atrocious condition D'Artagnan had been in when they had found him, although this had the bad side effect of increasing his worry for the younger man who, to the best of his knowledge, was still unconscious back at the garrison.

 _At least he's safe with Aramis,_ thought Porthos reassuringly as he countered his opponent with a move of his own.

* * *

Back at the garrison Henri was moving with fierce determination, flanked by several musketeers, many of whom were sporting minor injuries from the gunfire. Each of the men had a look of anger and determination burning in their eyes, the garrison was their home, the first place that truly felt as such for many of the men and for someone to have the audacity to attack them in their home, well to say it made them mad would be a gross understatement.

As the hail of gunfire had stopped those men were weren't as badly hurt and could move rushed to get those who couldn't to safety before reconvening with Henri, who at that point was the highest ranked member of the regiment conscious. The musketeer had been quick to issue commands to the remaining men, the first of which was to close and lock the garrison gates. Someone, or multiple someone's had had the nerve to attack them in their own house and he refused to let them escape.

Once the gates were secure and a couple of men were stationed to guard them the remainder of the men quickly fanned out to begin their search for the shooter(s). Their numbers were few so Henri was insistent on only having two groups, not wanting to risk losing more should there be more than one shooter.

As it was his group were currently heading up to the roof they deduced the shots had come from, whilst they doubted the shooter was stupid enough to remain there after causing such chaos, he hoped it would at least give them an idea as to how this had happened in the first place.

* * *

"PORTHOS!" cried Treville in alarm as he watched the man get swarmed by several of Moreau's men. He cursed, he had no idea how many more men Moreau had scurrying about and could only hope that the reinforcements that seemed to be hitting them now meant that the rest of his men, namely the group searching for Alain, were left largely alone, giving them the perfect opportunity to get the no doubt injured man to safety.

Porthos heard Treville's cry but could do little to respond as all of his attention was focused on the men attacking him. Each of them seemed to notice his clearly damaged arm, meaning they each focused their attacks on that obvious weak point. Normally this would be a problem, especially when facing more than one opponent but Porthos quickly learned that this particular group lacked any sort of skill with a blade and as such, their continued attempts to hit his injured arm meant that their moves were incredibly easy to predict.

After blocking yet another blow to his arm with his blade Porthos dropped to one knee, his other leg swiftly moving to kick one of his opponent's hard in the shin while he used his blade to slash across the ankles of all the others, making each of his opponent's stumble backwards with a cry of pain.

Not one to waste an opportunity Porthos quickly stood and with a precision that could only come from years of training he began to thrust his blade into each of his enemies, felling them at an impressive pace.

After he was sure each of them were down the larger musketeer allowed himself a moment to breathe, all but collapsing against a nearby wall, his hand coming up to cradle his bound arm as his chest heaved with every labored breath.

He was just getting his breathing back under some sort of control when an all too familiar sharp cry of pain reached his ears and Porthos felt his eyes widen as his head sharply turned to the source of the cry.

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

"Easy there musketeer," soothed a voice, the softness of the tone calming Aramis as he slowly came to. "You're going to want to stay fairly still my boy, that hit did a number on you."

Those simple words brought it all back and Aramis couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as memory after memory assaulted him.

"D'Artagnan!" he croaked, his voice hoarse, "Mathéo!"

"Easy," reiterated Gerald as he placed a firm yet gentle hand on the now somewhat frantic musketeer's shoulder.

"Mathéo is still unconscious last I checked but while his wound is severe, he should make a full recovery barring any complications."

There was an odd tone to the physician's voice that, even in his pain-dulled state, Aramis picked up on. Gritting his teeth against the pain he shifted slightly, letting a resigned sigh leave his lips as he asked the one question he also hated to ask.

"How many did we lose?"

Echoing his sigh Gerald all but sank into a nearby chair, exhaustion clear on the man's face. "Three," he admitted quietly, "and many more are injured, although Mathéo and yourself are the worst off."

Aramis hated himself for the small amount of relief he felt at hearing only three men had lost their lives. Bullets had been flying everywhere and considering the amount he was honestly surprised how many of his men survived with only minor injuries.

"Thought I saw D'Artagnan for a moment there," admitted the medic absently as his hand moved to rest against the padded bandage now covering his wound.

"Oh he was," responded Gerald dryly with a nod, his tone indicating just how annoyed he was with the younger man's actions.

Following Gerald nod Aramis twisted slightly to see there was a bed remarkably close to his own that contained the sleeping, or unconscious but he hoped sleeping, form of his little brother.

"I swear that boy is more stubborn than the lot of you combined," huffed Gerald, though there was an element of fondness in his voice. "The boy ripped most if not all of his stitches trying to get to you and even then he clung onto consciousness long enough to refuse to be separated from you. I had to get an additional bed brought in just to convince him to let me look at his wounds."

Aramis wasn't sure whether to smile in fondness at his brother's actions or sigh in exasperation at his stubbornness, though he had little time to do either as Gerald continued.

"That stunt of his has set his recovery back who knows how long and that's not even taking into account how he was apparently ready to run out, during the middle of the gunfire, to reach you."

"What?" breathed Aramis, his eyes widening in horror as his mind conjured images of his brother collapsing by his side, covered in a slew of bullet wounds.

Gerald nodded, "Henri managed to reach him just in time from what he explained when he brought you back. Unfortunately this whole escapade has not done D'Artagnan's fever any good as it's back stronger than ever," Aramis blinked at this his eyes narrowing as he took in the gleam of sweat covering his brother's skin and his shallow breaths as his body tried to deal with the heat.

Guilt flooded through the marksman at this, knowing that the only reason his brother was in such a state was because he was worried about him. Without thinking he stretched out his hand, which part of him noted was trembling slightly, and held tightly onto D'Artagnan's own, frowning when he could feel the heat of the fever even there.

"It's not your fault Aramis," sighed Gerald softly, having picked up on the guilt the man was being overwhelmed by. "The fault lies with our mystery shooter, not you."

Aramis said nothing, his tired eyes remaining locked on his little brother's face as he silently willed the man to wake up and confirm that he was okay.


	48. Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm afraid its a bit of a short chapter today, I really struggled with writers block here and I'm far too tired to even attempt to write anything else. I feel the chapter ended on a good point (well good point to end at least (if that makes any sense)) so that's one good thing...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Arts recovery just took several steps backwards but don't worry Aramis (and the others when they return) will be watching him like a hawk. Treville's not badly hurt, he was just feeling left out from all the whumpage :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh definitely not, Moreau wont make the fight (with whoever it might end up being) an easy one. He's more skilled then his men and really not opposed to fighting dirty if it ensures him a win. Lots of work ahead for our medic that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah things are pretty bad for all of our boys, but they'll be heading back to the garrison fairly soon so at least of boys over there will have some backup and help. I feel like Aramis might be having a chat with D'Art about his reckless behavior and making himself worse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. We're only seeing a few of our boys today but should be seeing more of everyone tomorrow I think. Hahaha well I just thought our lovely Captain might be feeling a bit left out lol :) Don't worry nothing too bad's happened to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - We're getting a bit of a confrontation today... but is it the final confrontation? we shall see... Haha I know poor Porthos has no idea, they're all in for a bit of a shock when they return I think. Bwhaha love your comment about trouble having a crush on D'Art! No he wont be completely out of commission just a bit battered. Haha no it's not a bad thing at all, I'm excited for it too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Haha gotta love some Aramis whump. I was working on some ideas for my next story the other day (the idea wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote some stuff down) and you'll be pleased to know we'll be getting some good Aramis whump there :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm careful isn't really in Athos's vocabulary right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah not the smartest move on Athos's part but our lovely swordsman wasn't exactly thinking straight. Poor Porthos is going to be in for a bit of a shock when he learns about the garrison that's for sure. As for Treville don't worry it's nothing life-threatening, he was just feeling left out. Mathéo's really growing on me now, don't think I could kill him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yep, lots and lots going on, which is why its slightly annoying to be struggling with writers block when there's so much there to write about! :( Oh well hopefully I'll get passed it soon enough. Haha I know what you mean, I'm cheering him on too and I know what my evil little mind has concocted :) Porthos was a bit of a badass, lots of fun to write :D Poor Treville was feeling left out! I had no choice lol :) Don't worry he's not hurt too badly. I loved writing that scene with D'Art and Aramis, had a feeling you might like it too. It's almost like a prelude to the cute scene I mentioned the other day, that'll be coming up soon. Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Pain  
**

Treville was dimly aware of someone calling him but the pain in his head was making it hard to think. Logically he knew he should have been concerned about that but for several long moments all he could do was scrunch his eyes closed as his head throbbed agonizingly.

"Come on Treville," called a voice, though it sounded muffled to his ears, the pounding overruling nearly everything else. It wasn't until the voice called again however that the musketeer Captain forced himself to think passed the pain and actually listen to what was being said. The worry in the man's voice sparked something in him and he found himself instinctively reacting to it, groaning as he rolled over onto his back, his hands automatically moving to cradle his head.

"You with us Captain?" called the voice; the worry in its tone had lessened somewhat after Treville's reaction and movement but it was still there and as such Treville once again found himself responding, this time forcing open his eyes, squinting slightly as the light only intensified the pain in his head.

"You took one hell of a hit Captain," stated the voice and now, with his eyes open, Treville was able to see it was Porthos who had been speaking to him. The man looked beyond exhausted and covered in blood that he hoped wasn't all his own but he was smiling down at him with a hint of teasing in his eyes that couldn't mask the worry in his voice.

"W-What happened?" groaned Treville as Porthos helped him sit up and rest against a nearby wall while the larger musketeer began examining the bleeding head wound, he was no medic by any stretch of the term but he knew how to bandage wounds and figured that it was the least he could do until they rejoined with Gaspard and Etienne.

"You got hit," answered Porthos dryly as he dug into the small pouch on his belt for the bandages Aramis always insisted they keep on them.

"I guessed that," sassed Treville with a slight hiss as the other musketeer began wrapping the bleeding wound, something that was made infinitely more difficult due to the musketeer's lack of a usable arm, though he quickly adapted by forcing Treville's own hands to hold the wrapping in place while he worked it around his head.

With an exhausted sigh Porthos sat back on his heels, "To be honest I'm not sure. I turned just as one of Moreau's men hit you, looked like with the pommel of his blade or something, next thing I know you're on the ground. Luckily one of the other men was able to finish your guy off before he could do anything else and I was able to get to you while the rest of the men finished of the last of Moreau's goons."

Treville blinked at this, the pain beginning to recede as he focused more on Porthos's words, "We won?"

The larger musketeer grinned widely before nodding over his shoulder to where the rest of the men were either seeing to injuries or ensuring any of Moreau's men they had left alive were properly subdued.

"And Moreau himself?" asked Treville, his voice taking a darker edge as he thought about all the damage and harm that one man had caused his family, though his expression quickly turned to worry when he noticed the look on Porthos's face.

"What?" he asked hesitantly before he remembered Athos and his expression quickly mirrored Porthos's own. "Athos?"

Porthos shook his head, "Haven't seen him since he ran off after Moreau."

* * *

"MOREAU!" bellowed Athos, his voice full of anger and fury as he all but ignored the cries of pain coming from his own body as he stomped down the hall after the escaping criminal.

"Is tenacity a taught trait amongst you musketeers?" asked Moreau, the man stepping out from a nearby room as he glared at the injured musketeer. "Or is it stupidity that has you chasing after me all alone?"

"I am not afraid of you," growled the musketeer as his gripped tightened around the blade in his hand, something Moreau did not miss.

"No one is," shrugged the man before he smirked evilly, "At first…They tend to learn quickly however." Athos snarled but kept silent as Moreau continued. "Alain that's who you've come for right? He was stubborn, almost impressively so… now though?" his smirk grew, setting Athos on edge. "Now I doubt you could even say my name without him reacting in fear."

"That fear will fade quickly once you're dead!" growled Athos as he lashed out with his blade, only to grit his teeth as the ensuing block from Moreau sent shock waves down his arm.

"Ah but then I'll be free to spend the rest of eternity torturing that pathetic little brother of yours D'Artagnan."

It took everything in Athos not to react, though inwardly he was smirking at the knowledge that Moreau thought D'Artagnan to be dead, something that could give his young protégé an edge should he fail in his mission here and the fight be left to the young Gascon.

Pushing Athos away Moreau launched himself forward; the only sound that followed for the next several minutes was the clashing of metal against metal.

* * *

"You know," grunted Moreau as he stumbled back a few steps, his hand moving to wipe away the blood now trailing down his cheek. "He was stubborn too… at the beginning, had a mouth on him too," Athos tensed at this but otherwise kept his face expressionless as Moreau continued, "Took a while but I eventually managed to beat it out of him, honestly I'm surprised none of you had done it sooner."

The casual way Moreau talked about the abuse he had forced his protégé and little brother to endure ignited a fire within the swordsman and within moments of the words leaving Moreau's smirking lips the musketeer was on him, the pair quickly becoming lost in a clash of blades, all thoughts of pain on Athos's part long since ignored as adrenaline pumped hard and fast through his veins.

Noting the skill of the man he was facing as well as the time, knowing full well it was only a matter of time before more musketeers came to the aid of their brother, Moreau changed tactics, his moves becoming increasingly dirtier as the fight progressed.

However it wasn't until the faint sound of approaching boots was heard that Moreau really went for it, using his unarmed hand to strike out against the musketeer's throat, sending the man stumbling backwards as he coughed and gasped for breath, his body instinctively curling up on itself. Moreau was then quick to follow that up with an elbow to the face, which, judging by the burst of blood, likely broke the musketeer's nose.

He was just pausing to allow himself a moment to appreciate his handiwork when he picked up on the very faint, but growing, call of Athos's name.

Growling in anger as he realized he was being forced to retreat Moreau lashed out, putting all his strength behind a kick aimed right at the musketeer's injured ankle, sending the man collapsing to the ground with an agonized scream.


	49. Rescuing Athos

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm I'm not too sure about the end of this chapter but it seemed like a good place to end at the time.**

 **Also just realized that tomorrow will be the 50th chapter!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Ah I couldn't severely injure Treville, someone needs to be able to issue orders and fight lol :D I feel like Porthos might be preparing a speech to give Athos about running off alone, especially when he comes back in a worse state than he left lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oooh now I'm curious :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I don't think Athos thought he would actually lose but he kinda seems like the sort of person who likes to be prepared so I couldn't help but think that he would at least consider what would happen if he died, plus he's realistic (or at least part of him is) with regards to his limitations given his injury. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I'm going to take that as a good sign lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm we'll he's getting a little, teeny tiny, taste of what's coming to him today so maybe that'll appease you until he meets his final end. Yeah Moreau and D'Art are definitely going to meet again (I'm so excited to write it!) Haha that's what I was thinking regarding Treville :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Moreau's got a plan :D Poor Porthos just wants to help, even if he lacks training to do much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm don't tempt me :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's going to have a killer headache for a while but he'll be okay with a bit of rest, Porthos is doing a good job at watching over him while they both silently worry about Athos and the others. I'm loving that Moreau doesn't know D'Art's alive as I'm planning for them to meet again in a later chapter and it's going to be fun writing Moreau's surprise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Porthos's protective side came out a bit that's for sure, I love writing scenes like that. Poor Treville's going to have one hell of a headache for a while but he'll be fine after some proper rest, though that wont be happening until they're back home safe I think... providing Henri's caught our shooter by then. I loved writing Athos and Moreau's confrontation, even if it ended badly for our lovely swordsman. I figured someone like Moreau wouldn't go down easy and nor would he have any reservations about fighting dirty. Alain does indeed still think D'Art's dead, I'm SOOOO looking forward to their reunion, going to be an emotional one I think. Don't worry too much about Athos, help is on the way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Rescuing Athos  
**

Upon hearing the swordsman's agonized scream the calling of his name became increasingly both frantic and frequent, although the musketeer was too far-gone in his pain to register more than the fact he was being called.

"I could just kill you now," mused Moreau, almost to himself as he knelt down by the musketeer's side, his fingers twitching at the thought of simply bringing a blade across the man's throat and being rid of a skilled opponent.

He had almost convinced himself to go ahead with it when a single gunshot caused the wall next to him shower him with rubble as the bullet missed him by all of a few centimeters.

"Touch him and the next one's in your heart… providing you have one of course," growled a voice, full of dark promise. The new arrival, clearly the musketeer who had been calling for the injured swordsman before took a step forward, causing Moreau to stand and take a step away from Athos's prone form.

* * *

For the next several moments neither man said anything as they slowly circled each other, their eyes locked firmly on their opponent's weapon.

"I would have had thought you had orders to kill me on sight," mused Moreau as he took a step backwards, internally cursing himself for getting so wrapped up in taunting the swordsman that he completely forgot about his plan to escape.

When the new musketeer refused to say anything, choosing instead to settle into a defensive stance in front of Athos, the swordsman slowly beating back the pain, Moreau decided to observe more of the man than simply the firearm pointed right at his chest.

"Well, well," smirked Moreau, inordinately pleased with what he saw, even more so when he saw the man shifting uncomfortably at his pleased tone. "Lose something musketeer?" he mocked, noting the distinct lack of a blade anywhere on the man's person, well visibly anywhere anyways.

The musketeer had clearly been involved in quite the skirmish as he had several bleeding cuts adorning his skin, though at a glance non looked life-threatening, his clothes were torn, and oddly singed in places but what was most notable was the large and painful looking burn covering most of the arm not holding the pistol. He wasn't sure what had caused such a wound but he found himself hoping that whoever was responsible made it out of this ordeal alive as he was quite keen on working with them.

"So it's not that you don't have orders," mocked Moreau as he took a confident step back, knowing the musketeer wouldn't attack him. "But it's that you **can't** follow them."

Scowling the musketeer tightened his grip on his pistol, "What makes you think I can't?"

"Please musketeer I'm not an idiot," smirked Moreau, taking another step back, "That's a single round pistol. With no blade on you you'd have to reload it to have another shot at me and you simply haven't had time to do that, not that I think you'd be able to given how limply that arm of yours is hanging."

The musketeer's scowl deepened, unknowingly confirming Moreau's thoughts, not that he had had any doubt.

"You want to test that theory?" snarled the man as he shifted the pistol so it was better aimed at Moreau's chest whilst doing his best to ignore the burning pain in his other arm.

Smirking Moreau held his arms out wide, "Go right ahead musketeer… If you can."

The man hesitated and that hesitation was all the confirmation Moreau needed and with a dark chuckle he turned and began to walk away, knowing the man would be unable to do anything to stop him, so he was quite surprised mere moments later when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder that sent him stumbling into a wall with a cry of pain, as he turned to see who had injured him his eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw a panting Athos with his arm outstretched, no doubt the one responsible for the dagger now residing in his shoulder.

"That was almost impressive musketeer," jeered Moreau as he pulled the blade from his shoulder as he turned to glare at the two men, "But I **am** leaving now… until next time boys."

* * *

The other musketeer waited until he was sure Moreau wasn't coming back before dropping his now useless pistol on to the ground as he spun to face Athos, dropping onto one knee in an effort to check him over better.

"That was a damn impressive throw lieutenant," remarked the man with a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as he let his eyes scan over the man for any signs of serious injury.

"I missed," grunted Athos, clearly both annoyed and in pain, "although your arrival was timely, many thanks for showing up when you did Damien."

Brushing off the thanks with a simple nod Damien shifted so he could help the musketeer to the wall, allowing him to lean against that as he continued to try to get his pain under control.

"A hits a hit," shrugged Damien with one arm, his burned one still hanging loosely by his side. "Better than I did considering not only did I actually miss but he called my bluff."

Athos shook his head, hearing the guilt and self-deprecation in the other man's voice along with the pain. "Your shot saved my life," he remarked casually though the gratitude was clear to hear and it made the other musketeer smile softly. "As for the bluff… It was clever thinking, just bad luck it didn't work."

When Damien said nothing in response Athos decided to try to indulge his curiosity, though mainly he hoped the conversation would take his mind off of the damage that had been done to his ankle and the pain now flaring through it at random intervals.

"Where's the rest of your team anyway? Are they as hurt as you?"

Damien shook his head; "Corbett went to warn the basement group when we spotted the ambush. I sent the rest ahead once we finished upstairs, they should be with Treville and the others by now and no, they've got some bruises and scrapes but I took the worst of the damage."

Athos nodded, his head falling back as a quiet hiss of pain escaped through gritted teeth. "How'd that happen anyway?" he asked, desperate now for any sort of distraction, plus he was genuinely worried as to what had happened to the other musketeer.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Damien smirked as he jogged away from the latest explosion, heading towards where he had sent the rest of his team, not wanting the men around incase something went wrong. Enough of their friends had suffered lately, he wasn't going to add to that, accidently or not._

 _Unfortunately for the musketeer being alone left his at a distinct disadvantage when two of Moreau's men found him, the men attempting to get him to confess where the rest of the group were in between attacks, though the musketeer was loyal enough to never even considering answering._

 _He had managed to get the upper hand over one of them fairly quickly, ducking beneath the swing of the man's sword only to then thrust his own blade upwards, piercing right between the man's ribs._

 _He did not have long to enjoy his victory as both of the other man rallied at the death of his friend and began a relentless assault on him that had him slowly but steadily backing up towards the wall._

 _Apparently this then gave the man an idea as he quickly moved to trip him, sending him toppling into a nearby table, knocking over several candles and causing the whole tablecloth, and his shirt sleeve, to ignite in flames almost immediately._

 _Crying out in both pain and alarm Damien desperately tried to put out the flames, already feeling the heat burning his skin. As he quickly began to lose himself to the pain the musketeer tore off the burning sleeve, stamping out the flames as soon as it hit the floor._

 _With his whole body trembling and gasping in pain Damien turned to his opponent, his hand instinctively going for his blade only to freeze when he felt nothing but air. Panicking once more the musketeer was sure he was done for when the tip of a blade pierced through his opponent's chest, the now dead man collapsing on the ground as a group of familiar faces appeared behind him._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"The rest of my team had doubled back to find me when I was late returning, good thing too otherwise I'd be dead and this whole place could be up in smoke."

Damien looked a bit uncomfortable with the choice of topic and before Athos could say anything he was on his feet, holding out his good hand to the man. "We should get back to the others, no doubt Porthos is worried about you."


	50. Aftermath II

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We've reached 50 chapters! Initially I hadn't planned this story be be this long but I'm thoroughly glad it is as I'm having a ball writing it :D Hopefully you're all still enjoying reading it as well :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos definitely would have been a lot worse off without Damien's timely intervention, even if it didn't turn out quite as they would have liked. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Ooh now I'm really intrigued :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was soooo tempting to finish Moreau off there but I want him and D'Art to have another confrontation so I need him alive (unfortunately) for now. Our poor garrison doctor is going to be in need of several stiff drinks and a long vacation once all this is through lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Damien's pretty bad with that arm of his. Moreau's probably going to cursing the fact he didn't kill Athos when he had the chance the next time they meet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - No I don't think he will, he's growing on me fairly quickly, he'll have a long recovery ahead but I think he'll be okay. I figured Moreau's just cocky enough to gloat about a situation before its completely played out, hence him running out of time to kill Athos before Damien showed up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! But I want at least one more D'Art/Moreau confrontation so unfortunately he gets to live a little longer. I did debate with having Damien's burn being because he didn't get far enough away in time but that just wasn't dramatic enough for me, hence nearly getting burned alive. You might be pleased to know that the cute moment between D'Art and Aramis I mentioned is happening here. It ended up going in a completely different direction than what I originally had planned but hopefully you'll like it regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you like him, he's quickly growing on me too :) Don't worry I don't plan for him to suffer any long term affects from the burn (aside from scarring obviously) though it will be causing him pain for some time while it heals. Don't worry Athos will have another chance to confront Moreau in a later chapter. Haha yeah they're all a bit too exhausted for more drama right now so don't worry they'll be heading back to the garrison in the next chapter or two. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I figured what better way to introduce our explosive new musketeer than to have him having the badass moment of saving one of our boys :D Glad you like it! I SOOOOO wanted to kill Moreau off there but I need him alive so he and D'Art can have another confrontation in a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty: Aftermath II  
**

It took the pair longer than either of them would willingly admit to walk back to the room where the rest of the musketeers, minus the men with Gaspard, were situated. Damien's injury was frequently sending burning waves of pain through his arm, making him gasp and even occasionally falter in his steps, this meant he had to be even more careful about how he supported Athos, who's exhaustion coupled with the further damage to his ankle meant that he could not walk on his own and was even struggling to remain standing without aid, although the swordsman largely dismissed that as being due to the exhaustion not pain and stated he would be fine after a short rest.

* * *

"ATHOS!" cried Porthos as he all but leapt up from Treville's side, the larger man having been the first to have seen the injured pair limp into the room.

Rushing to his brother's side Porthos was immediately able to see how in pain the man was, worry flooded his features as he took in the swordsman's clenched jaw and trembling frame.

"Hell Athos, what happened?"

"He had a run in with Moreau," stated Damien as he, with Porthos's aid, helped the injured musketeer into a nearby chair that had miraculously not been damaged in the battle that had just taken place in the room.

Porthos cursed under his breath, internally wondering just how much pain one man could inflict on his family. It was only then that he noticed how Damien was holding himself and his eyes went wide in both shock and worry as he spotted the man's large injury.

"Damien," he breathed, his hand reaching out as if to touch the damaged arm but pausing quickly as he thought better of it.

Noticing the man's reaction Damien tried to smile, though it came off as more of a grimace. "Yeah," he nodded, hissing quietly as another wave of pain hit him, "Had a bit of a fight with some fire."

"You need to get that looked at," commented Athos as he began looking around for anyone with decent medical training.

Porthos shook his head, "Something like that you're probably best holding off for now and letting Gaspard or Gerald have a look." Damien nodded in agreement, though the thought of leaving it, even for a short while made him cringe as he anticipated the pain. Seemingly picking up on this Porthos began to dig through his pockets until he pulled out a small vial of powder, quickly holding it out for the other man, who took it gingerly with a look of confusion on his face.

"'Mis gave it to me before we left, in case my arm got hit. It's for the pain, just need to mix a pinch in with some water."

Damien practically sagged in relief at the thought of getting some sort of respite from the pain and quickly began following the larger man's instructions, passing the vial over to Athos when he was done, who quickly followed suite.

Porthos meanwhile couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to the garrison, he knew his brothers were safe, but there was a niggling sense of unease growing in his gut that set him on edge, though he did try to stamp it down, putting it down to his worry over whether D'Artagnan had woken up yet or not.

* * *

 _Bullets were flying everywhere, cries of both pain and alarm filled the air and all he could do was to practically dive behind a pillar to avoid being hit._

 _He was desperately trying to think but his attention kept drifting back to the courtyard where two of the men_ _ **he**_ _was supposed to protect were lying, the ground rapidly turning red with their blood, their glazed, unseeing eyes, staring right back at him in silent accusation._

 _It was only down to their training, he knew, that the entire garrison didn't erupt into a mad panic. As it was the men were doing all they could to stay in cover whilst hunting for the person or people shooting at them._

 _None of that compared however to the familiar scream he heard only a few minutes later._

 _"_ _MATHÉO!" he screamed as he desperately tried to reach his fallen friend, only to find himself frozen and unable to move. "MATHÉO!" he cried again, frustration and worry filling his voice as he fought valiantly against the invisible force holding him._

 _It only took a few seconds for the scene to continue and he felt his breath catch in his throat as an all too familiar figure moved, in his stead, to Mathéo's aid._

 _"_ _No," breathed the medic, his already pale skin turning almost translucent as he was forced to watch the scene with growing horror. "NO!" he cried, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as D'Artagnan reached the injured musketeer's side, his little brother seemingly unbothered by his own injuries as he tried to work out how to get Mathéo out of the line of fire._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan watch out!" cried Mathéo in alarm, his words mimicked by Aramis mere seconds later as both men were forced to watch as D'Artagnan stepped in front of the bullet, shielding Mathéo from further harm._

* * *

"NO!" cried Aramis as he shot up in bed, his eyes wide and frantic, his heart beating rapidly and his breaths coming in short sharp bursts.

It took several long moments for him to realize that it had all been a dream and longer still for him to convince his mind of that fact, though it did help somewhat that his reaction to the nightmare had caused his bullet wound to flare with pain. As uncomfortable and agonizing as it was the pain helped his mind remember that, yes Mathéo had been hit, but that he was okay as well as the fact that it had been him **not** D'Artagnan who had taken the hit, his brother was safe.

Needing to see his brother was okay with his own eyes Aramis forced his tense body to turn to face the bed next to his, though what he saw was hardly reassuring.

* * *

D'Artagnan's skin was practically soaked with sweat and the boy was shifting constantly, leaving him tangled in a mess of sweat-drenched sheets.

"D'Art," breathed Aramis as he shifted closer to his brother, grateful to Gerald for putting their beds so close together. "D'Artagnan wake it, it's just a dream."

Unfortunately his words seemed to have no effect and the Gascon continued to be trapped in whatever hellish scene his subconscious was forcing him to endure.

"D'Art," he called again, this time reaching out with his uninjured arm, hoping the physical contact might either prompt the man awake or at least offer him some comfort an allow him some respite from the terrors of his mind.

When that failed to help Aramis was seriously considering getting Gerald, hoping that the physician might had a way to wake his brother up that didn't involve shaking the injured man. It was then that Aramis noticed the Gascon was murmuring in his sleep, the boy's words were heavily slurred and as such the only words he was able to make out properly were No and Sorry, neither doing much to help ease the musketeer's worry.

Deciding he couldn't leave his brother alone, not even to get the doctor, Aramis gently ease his legs over the side of the bed, standing slightly shakily before, very gently, settling himself down on D'Artagnan's bed, instinctively curling up around the boy as he held him as tight as he dared given the boy's injuries.

"Shh D'Art," he soothed, his hand finding its way into the boy's damp locks. "It's just a dream, whatever you're seeing… it's not real."

Aramis kept this up for several long minutes before D'Artagnan seemed to calm, his eyelids fluttering open. The hope this simple action brought to the medic was quickly crushed when he saw the glazed look in his brother's eyes, knowing immediately that while he looked away, the Gascon wasn't truly there with him.

"…M'sorry," murmured D'Artagnan, the tone of his voice had Aramis tightening his grip on the younger man as his heart threatened to break for him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," whispered Aramis softly as he placed a gentle kiss on the younger man's forehead.

"…M'fault… M'sorry."

Hating how his brother sounded Aramis decided to humor him instead, hoping that maybe if he allowed him to get his guilt out he would rest better.

"What are you sorry for D'Art?"

"…D'dn't… pr'tect… you," mumbled the Gascon, guilt and shame filling his voice as he stared, unseeingly, at Aramis's face.

Deciding to let the younger man say whatever he needed to say Aramis forced himself to remain silent, even though both his heart break and his anger at Moreau grew with each slurred word that left his brother's lips.

"…Failed… 'Mis… too," he slurred, making the medic's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he realized that, in his fever-induced state, he had no idea it was Aramis with him. Luckily it didn't take the medic long to figure out who his brother did think was with him… the only other person he might think he failed, Alain.

"You protected me D'Artagnan," reassured the medic, desperately wanting to ease his brother's pain. He remembered Gaspard explaining that D'Artagnan's shoulder injury was due to him taking a bullet meant for Alain and he hoped that would be enough to snap his brother out of it. "You took a bullet for me remember?" he prompted, his grip unknowingly tightening slightly as he tried to remain calm.

"…S'rry," mumbled the boy, tears now streaking down his cheeks, further breaking the medic's heart. "…M'fault"

"I've never known someone to be so stubborn when so out of it," grumbled Aramis under his breath, more to himself than to his companion but D'Artagnan still responded with another slurred apology, making his brother smile grudgingly.

Aramis could see sleep was once again calling his brother and, in a desperate attempt to ensure he got a peaceful rest the medic placed another gentle kiss on the boy's forehead before whispering, "I forgive you."


	51. Preparations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So... The cursed writers block has struck yet again (its getting really annoying now!) I spent god knows how long trying to write this tonight but it just didn't want to work the way I wanted. I'm assuming my writing struggle probably comes across in the quality of this chapter - especially the end where I got so frustrated I don't know if its actually a decent place to end or if my fed up mind just convinced itself it was.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I had soooo much fun writing that cute scene. We have more on the way in the coming chapters once our boys return to the garrison. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah don't worry they're safe for the moment and probably will be until after they return to the garrison, don't think I can put them through much more before they actually collapse lol :) Oh I had such fun writing the nightmare so I'm really glad you seemed to like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it and don't worry I'm planning quite the cute Athos/D'Art moment for when they return to the garrison :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm hopefully because they're adorable :) I had so much fun writing those scenes but I'm very excited for our boys to return so I can include Athos and Porthos in all the fluffy goodness :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm super happy you liked the nightmare. Nightmare scenes are one of my absolute favourite things to write... one reason being they lead to adorably cute brotherly moments XD So I get really giddy to hear people enjoy reading the dark scenes my mind conjures up for our boys subconscious's to deal with :D I was just going to have him sit by D'Art's bedside but that simply wasn't enough given the situation and we haven't had a puppy pile yet this story... Although this wasn't a true puppy pile as Athos and Porthos are missing... Damn now I really need to bring our boys back as I really want to write a puppy pile lol XD They'll have to be careful with their injuries though. Couldn't resist the kisses either so I'm really glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Aww I think your review might have just made my night :D Thank you! I'm so excited to include Alain in those cute moments, especially as he thinks our lovely little pup is dead. I'm also missing including Athos and Porthos in the cute brotherly moments so I'm quite glad our boys will be back at the garrison in a couple of chapters time so I can write some with them. Alain's moment will have to wait a little as he's still unconscious right now so he's not in the best condition to have cute fluffy moments. Hmm you could always save some of my other stories to keep you going when this one is finished and the next one is being worked on, though there wont (hopefully) be as long a wait between this and the next one as there was before. Ooh I like the way you think :) We might just have to keep our lovely pup as he is until after our other boys get back :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - They're going to be sore for a while but don't worry they'll heal :) Poor Gaspard and Etienne are working their buts off with Alain, he's quite badly hurt. Ooh I love that idea, I'll definitely work out a scene for the pair of them... I can kinda see them both being confined to bed rest and just moaning about it to the other lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well it's me what did you expect? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Preparations  
**

"Athos," greeted Treville with a weak nod before turning to do the same to Damien. He had allowed his men ten minutes to rest after they finished dealing with the aftermath of their fight but as much as he would dearly like to allow them to rest longer he knew that time was not something they had a lot of and they needed to start making plans.

"Captain," nodded Athos returning the greeting, only with a silent questioning look being sent to the man's bandaged head, something the Captain was quick to brush off. He was hurt yes, but his men had suffered worse and he would not complain.

"How the ankle?" asked Treville, his eyes betraying the concern he was trying to keep from his voice. "Can you walk? We haven't heard anything about Etienne's group and it has me worried."

"I'll help him," offered Porthos, cutting off Athos's reply before the man could even say a single word, waiting until his brother had give a grunt in acknowledgement before moving to help the man up.

* * *

Within minutes the anxious group were making their way towards the basement. The majority of the men had been sent out to secure the perimeter as well as begin preparations for their departure and as such only Treville, Porthos, Athos and a handful of other men were left in the building.

The men quickly found what had clearly once been Alain cell, given the blood stained ground and the dead guards by the door.

Neither Porthos nor Athos could take their eyes off of the blood staining the cell, memories of finding D'Artagnan, barely breathing in a cell much like this very one were replaying on a loop in their minds, making it very difficult to focus of think of much else.

"They must have moved rooms," mused Treville as he took in the room, doing everything he could not to focus on the amount of blood staining the ground, knowing that it was all Alain's and the man must have suffered greatly during his ordeal.

Treville's words snapped the two musketeers out of their thoughts as both nodded their agreement before the group began to continue further down the corridor, calling out for their comrades as they went. Given what they had been through, making so much noise was probably a reckless move on their part but the blood had unsettled everyone and they were fairly confident they had taken care of all of Moreau's men.

"ETIENNE!" Shouted Porthos, grunting slightly as his arm began to throb once again. "GASPARD! ANYONE!"

"PORTHOS?" called a voice, though a thick door heavily muffled it. "That you?"

Sharing a grin with his brother the musketeer pair shuffled closer to the door. "Yeah," he answered, nodding even though the man couldn't see. "You gonna let us in?"

The relief in the man's answering voice was clear as day, "Hang on," he called before the sound of moving objects filled the air for several moments before the door unlocked and was opened.

"Alain?" asked Treville anxiously, his words cutting off any sort of greeting from any of the other men.

With an exhausted sigh Corbett, who had been the one to open the door, shifted so they could see behind him. Gaspard and Etienne were still working on treating the younger man, who was still unconscious, while Blaise had yet to leave his post by his brother's side, not even noticing the arrival of the Captain and the others as he was so focused at watching for any signs of pain or consciousness from the unconscious man.

"He's in really really bad shape," explained Corbett quietly, exhaustion clear in his voice, "We've been doing what we can for him but the conditions here are only making him worse, we need to get him back to the garrison as quickly as possible."

"Is it safe to move him?" asked Athos quietly, not wishing to disturb the two men who were working tirelessly. The scene reminded him too much of their rescue of D'Artagnan and it made him long for his little brother more, he could only hope the boy had awakened by the time they returned to the garrison as he was in desperate need for some good news.

Corbett nodded, "Should be, Gaspard mentioned earlier there wasn't much else they could do until we got him out, we were going to try and risk leaving anyway within the next hour or so, so I think we'll be fine… He's in no condition to be put on the back of a horse though," he added as an afterthought, frowning as he began contemplating how they were going to get their brother home.

"It's fine," dismissed Porthos as he tore his eyes away from Alain's bloodied and bandaged body, "Damien mentioned seeing a wagon by the stables when you made your entrance, he and some of the others are prepping it as we speak."

Corbett sighed in relief, both at the news they would be able to get Alain out and at the knowledge that Damien had gotten out of the building safely as well.

"Well we've got the makeshift stretcher we used to move him here, so whenever they're finished we can begin moving him and getting back home."

"We're done now musketeer," stated Gaspard with a sigh, his eyes lingering over his still unconscious patient, he did not like seeing so many injuries on someone so young especially when he knew that the boy might still succumb to them even after the hours they spent treating them.

While the group wanted to get going straight away they allowed Blaise to have a few minutes alone with his brother as they stepped outside and Gaspard took that time to fill them in on the younger man's injuries, noting the growing anger on the faces of each of the musketeers the more he spoke.

When he had finished explaining the group moved back into the room, none of them commenting on the fresh tear tracks staining Blaise's cheeks.

"Captain," nodded the musketeers from his spot by Alain's side, his body tensed as he prepared to be yelled at for leaving the garrison whilst injured and against Treville's orders, despite having promised the man he would leave regardless of the order.

"Honestly," sighed Treville as he moved to help the rest of the men gently move Alain onto the stretcher, "I'm not surprised to see you here."

Blinking at the lack of reprimand in Treville voice Blaise couldn't stop himself from rambling, as if his mind had decided he needed to spout he valid excuse for coming despite clearly not being in trouble.

"I came to warn you all," he explained, a tired and slightly sheepish look on his face as he talked, "I spoke to Fabien and he admitted to knowing that Moreau had a spy in the regiment and that you were all riding into a trap."

"'Mis let you leave alone?" inquired Porthos, a frown tugging on his lips as he already knew the answer to that. While Aramis understood Blaise's need to find his brother, the medic in him wouldn't have let him ride off into a potentially dangerous situation unaccompanied and without backup.

Shifting uncomfortably Blaise shook his head, explaining quietly that he had left as soon as he heard the news and that Aramis had been busy with D'Artagnan at the time.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Athos, speaking up for the first time in a while, his concern for his younger brother evident in his voice. "Did something happen?"

Blinking in confusion it took several moments for Blaise to remember that D'Artagnan had been unconscious since they rescued him from Moreau's compound and the boy hadn't woken up before Athos and the others had left.

Grinning Blaise nodded, "He woke up."


	52. Returning Home

**Evening (or considering its 4am here, very early morning) My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry this is up a little later than usual. I had it finished and ready to go at the usual time, only to then hate it when I gave it a read through and considering I already posted a chapter I wasn't happy with yesterday and as its my weekend now so I don't have work I decided to stay up later and completely rewrite it. Now we have something I like a hell of a lot more :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know but in Blaise's defense he left before all that happened so he doesn't know, though our boys will be learning about it today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah I suppose :) I feel like I should feel mean for letting him get all hopeful considering the condition D'Art's in... then I remember all the evil things I've done to our boys this story and think that, that really isn't what I should be feeling mean about lol... Hunky guys in kilts sounds like fun ;) Have fun! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yes our boys (+Alain) will be home safely soon where they can focus on resting and recovering... Yeah D'Art might not be overly safe, we'll have to wait and see how evil I decide to be :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the nightmare, they're one of my favourite things to write! D'Art's guilt wont be leaving him anytime soon but our boys will work on it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes I'm glad you liked the angst we have more coming in the coming chapters :D Lots of angsty, fluffy goodness :D I'm excited! To be honest I think Treville was surprised he didn't see him sooner lol. I know! Not having Athos and Porthos by D'Art's side when he soo hurt just seems wrong. They'll be back with our pup tomorrow which I'm very much looking forward to writing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - They'll be heading back today but wont actually reach it properly until tomorrow. I know! I just love D'Art and Athos's relationship so writing their moments is a whole lot of fun. We'll be seeing that for definite tomorrow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm like 99.9% sure I'm not going to kill Alain off so don't worry he'll reach the garrison okay :) He and D'Art wont be meeting for a little while but I'm very excited to write that reunion. I have some scenes in mind for the pair of them I can't wait to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - That they will :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - They weren't going to be happy regardless of whether he had been harmed, the threat alone was enough to anger them. I'm glad they're back together as well now, I've missed having Athos and Porthos by D'Art's side while he's hurt so I'm really looking forward to that happening now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Returning Home  
**

Henri cursed under his breath when he found the vantage point the shooter had used to attack his brothers and friends. The rooftop would have given the man an unobstructed view of the courtyard making it the perfect spot to rein terror down on the unsuspecting men below. He also deduced, by the amount of rifles left discarded on the ground, that there had only been one shooter, though what angered him most was the very clear evidence that someone in the regiment must have set them up as only a musketeer could bee seen walking through the garrison with so many weapons and not be questioned or stopped.

"Well this day just gets better and better," grumbled the musketeer as he stood up, his eyes scanning for any sign of their mystery shooter. They had been fairly quick in shutting the gates and before then the courtyard had been a rush of activity so he very much doubted the shooter could have escaped without anyone seeing anything. _Unless whoever betrayed us stuck around to watch the damaged he helped cause,_ mused the musketeer internally, grimacing at the thought that they might have a traitor in their midst right now, right when the regiment was at its most vulnerable.

"It was very stupid of you to come up here alone musketeer," mocked a voice and Henri froze as he felt the all too familiar tip of a blade pressing against the middle of his back.

Henri's hand immediately went to his sword, though he did not unsheathe it as his mystery attacker added a little more pressure to the blade that was pressed against his back. "I would do that if I were you musketeer."

Ignoring the warning Henri's hand tightened around his still sheathed weapon. "No," he growled spinning sharply on his heels as he turned to face his attacker, ignoring the sting of pain on his back as he moved, without wasting a second he unsheathed his blade and used it to knock his opponent's one away from him. "It was very stupid of **you** to think we would let an attack on our home and people go unanswered."

Henri watched as an almost feral-like grin spread across his opponent's face as the pair quickly settled into battle ready stances.

* * *

For several minutes the rooftop was filled with nothing but the sound of clashing blades and Henri was beginning to worry one of his brothers would hear the noise and come to investigate. While he normally wouldn't be opposed to back up he could tell his opponent was not only skilled but wouldn't think twice at using whoever appeared as leverage if it gave him the upper hand.

Growling as he barely dodged another blow Henri quickly brought his sword up to block the man's next attack, following it quickly with a sharp punch to the man's gut, causing him to stumble back as he gasped for breath.

Not one to waste an opportunity Henri continued his offensive, sending swing after swing of his blade at the man, unknowingly causing him to take continual steps backwards as his own blade parried the blows despite his trouble breathing.

Unfortunately for Henri, his opponent was never one to fight fair, especially when it became apparent he was going to lose. With his feral-like grin still on his face he raised his sword arm to block Henri's next attack, only to follow it up by dropping to the ground and plunging a dagger he swiftly pulled from his belt, right into the musketeer's foot, causing the man to scream in pain as he stumbled backwards, his earlier advantage slipping away as he struggled against the pain.

Now that Henri was significantly weaker on one side his opponent began focusing his attacks there, knowing that it would force the man to put increasing amount of pressure on his bleeding foot, increasing the pain to near unbearable levels.

"You won't win musketeer," snarled the man, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched the man grimace in pain. One more powerful blow caused the musketeer's leg to buckle under the pain, sending him to the ground. Advancing on the musketeer with a predatory stance the man lifted his blade, intending to finish off the musketeer before making his escape.

What he hadn't counted on however was that falling to the ground had forced Henri to take note of just how close to the edge the pair of them actually was. Grimacing at the thought of using such an underhanded move but knowing he had no choice if he wanted to survive, Henri waited until the last possible moment before quickly pulling both of his knees to his chest and kicking out with as much strength as he could muster, the force sending his opponent tumbling off of the roof and onto the ground below with a sickening crack.

* * *

As Athos and the rest of the regiment entered the city gates none of them could hold in their sighs of relief.

The journey from Moreau's estate had been a long one, the group originally torn between travelling slowly so as to not cause their injures, though mainly Alain, any further pain and travelling as fast as they could to ensure their injured got aid as soon as possible. After one particularly nasty pothole however the group settled on slow, an unnecessary guilt filling each of them when a still unconscious Alain screamed in absolute agony as the wagon he was in jolted because of it.

"'Thos," said Porthos quietly, not really wanting his conversation with his brother to be overheard. He waited until he noticed Athos tilt his head in his direction before continuing. "Do you think he still thinks we're dead?"

The pain in his brother's voice hit Athos like a hammer and he was quick to place a reassuring hand on the man's shoulders, "Aramis is with him, I'm sure our brother set him straight on that matter almost immediately."

Chuckling Porthos nodded, feeling himself relax now Athos had confirmed what he had been thinking but hesitant to believe. Not that he didn't think Aramis would correct their brother but that D'Artagnan would be in the right state of mind to believe him. He could only hope that on this occasion Aramis's stubbornness outweighed D'Artagnan's.

"CAPTAIN!" called one of the men, causing all the conversations to halt as he pointed to the approaching rider. Memories of the attack at Moreau's had the musketeers automatically going on the defensive, relaxing only when the figure became clear, though several tensed again when they saw the condition of the man.

"Henri?" called Treville as he took in the bruised and battered form of the man in front of him. He looked like he had been in one hell of a fight and had taken some serious injuries if the thick padding and wrapping around one of his feet was anything to go by. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm glad I caught you," nodded Henri tiredly as he offered the men a weak smile. "Aramis had me ride out as he didn't want you riding in unprepared but I was worried I might have missed you for a while there."

Both Athos and Porthos tensed at the mention of the brother, silently urging their horses forward so they stood next to Treville.

"Unprepared for what?" asked Athos, unease and worry filling him as his mind began conjuring all sorts of scenarios.

"Henri what has happened?" demanded Treville when the man took a moment before answering.

"We were attacked."

That one sentence had the whole group falling silent as they stared at their friend, each musketeer willing his words to be false even though they knew Henri would never lie to them about something like this.

"Explain," demanded Treville, his face as hard as stone.

"Someone betrayed us," explained Henri, his anger at the traitor's actions clear in his voice. "He help that criminal we had locked up, Fabien, escape and help set him up with pretty much the entire armory's worth of rifles. When the escape was brought to Aramis's attention he had us out searching but that just put us right in the line of fire," Henri shivered as he remembered the chaos that had occurred only hours ago.

"Aramis?" asked Porthos, his question coming out with a pleading undertone as he practically begged the man not to tell him he had just lost his best friend.

"Mathéo took a bad hit that prevented him from moving… Aramis stepped in front of what would have been a fatal hit. He's okay though, it hit his shoulder and Gerald confirms he's not in danger, just in pain."

Both Athos and Porthos practically sagged in relief at that piece of news but Treville had picked up on the odd look on the musketeer's face and the underlying tone to his voice.

"How many?" he asked, his tone grave and instantly silencing the whispers that had started following Henri's explanation.

With a long sigh Henri stated the names of the three men they had lost to Fabien's attack.

"I'm going to kill him," snarled Porthos, his hand tightening its grip on his horse's reins.

Unable to help himself Henri smirked, "I might have beaten you to that, Gerald wasn't sure when I left."

With a raised eyebrow Athos asked, "What did you do?"

"Kicked him off of a roof," shrugged the musketeer innocently, smirking when Porthos chuckled darkly at the man's fate.

"We need to return to the garrison now," stated Treville, his eyes hardening with anger as he reflected on what he learned, only snapping out of it when he noticed the indecision on Henri's face.

"Henri?"

With another sigh the musketeer turned to the two inseparables, "There's something you should know," he stated gently, still unsure if he should tell them but unwilling to let them find out the hard way when they returned. "It's about D'Artagnan."


	53. Brothers Reunited

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I really like this chapter :D It's fully of inseparabley goodness so I'm really hoping you like it too!**

 **Also do we want Fabien's wounds from his fight with Henri to kill him or should he get executed?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha Yeah Henri had a badass moment. I haven't decided if Fabien's properly dead yet, he might recover long enough for them to be able to witness him getting executed. Sorry but not good news. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Fabien is currently clinging to life as I can't decide if our boys should be able to witness an execution of some sort of if his injuries should just kill him off. Got lots of brotherly moments today so hopefully you'll like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it. In my head Henri's quite the badass so it was good to show it :D Bwhaha I know! When I'm involved the bad things never cease :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha well in all fairness he's only explaining that D'Art's gotten worse since the attack, I've not injured the boy worse than he already is. Oh Athos is dying to be by D'Arty's side that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :D Oooh I hadn't thought of him losing his legs, does seem fair after all the pain he's caused. I haven't definitely decided if he's still alive as part of me just wants him dead but the other thinks our boys (especially D'Art) need to see him executed. Our boys are reunited tonight! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha Yeah I'm trying to see how far I can push him until it happens... Who knows maybe the grey hair he'll definitely get from all this will make him look even more distinguished :D ... :O wow that seems like quite a sight, my arms hurt just thinking about someone even attempting to lift that much. Glad you had fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry I've not injured the boy worse than he already is, Henri was just about to explain how D'Artagnan's condition has worsened since his actions during the attack on the garrison. I loved writing that fight scene, in my head Henri's a bit of a badass (though aren't all our muskys?) so it was really nice and a lot of fun to show that off. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Considering the time gap between you telling me about the whole spider thing and actually reviewing this I feel like you might have avoided going to bed for a while after getting rid off it (not that I blame you!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I initially wanted Aramis to be the one to deal with Fabien but seeing as he was injured I had to change ideas a bit, though I'm really happy with how that scene turned out. I've got a rough hierarchy settled in my head and as such Henri was the next senior member of the regiment there after Aramis and considering Aramis was out of commission for a bit it fell to him to take charge. I'm so glad Alain will soon be home and can get the rest and help he needs, its long overdue. We've got a lot of brotherly moments today so I'm really hoping you'll like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Brothers Reunited  
**

The explanation of D'Artagnan's worsening condition since the attack on the garrison had barely left Henri's mouth before both Athos and Porthos were kicking their horses into the fastest run the beasts could handle as they charged their way towards the garrison, not even slowing down at the startled screams of the city's citizens that were forced to dart out of the way or risk being knocked down.

When the pair reached the garrison they paid very little notice to the clean up going on in the courtyard and nor did they really notice the bandages that nearly every single man now wore, their complete and utter focus being on reaching their brother.

"He's in Aramis's room," explained, Jacques as he took their now panting horses reigns from them, the young stable hand having rushed out at the sound of hooves, having guessed just who would be approaching the garrison at such speeds. "Gerald has them in the third recovery room."

Nodding their silent thanks to the young teen both musketeers quickly dismounted, Athos stumbling slightly at the pain in his foot, though Porthos quickly steadied him. The two men shared a short and silent conversation before all but flying towards the infirmary, Porthos having thrown Athos's arm over his shoulder in an attempt to help steady him as they moved.

* * *

To say Aramis was startled when the door to his infirmary room swung open would be an understatement and given what the garrison had recently endured the man was in little mood to respond positively. Instead his protective instinct kicked in and he found himself curling protectively around the body of his unconscious younger brother, ignoring the moan of pain the action brought forth from the younger man as he instead pointed his pistol, which he had insisted Gerald leave with him, at the intruders.

"One hell of a greeting there 'Mis," teased an all too familiar voice, causing the alarm in the marksman to calm enough to actually recognize that the two newcomers were in fact his brothers.

Lowering his pistol he sent the two men a sheepish look as he loosened his hold on the slumbering Gascon. "Sorry," he muttered placing the pistol back on the table that separated the two beds the men had been initially given, though Aramis hadn't used his since he woke up from his nightmare hours earlier.

Porthos shrugged, dismissing his brother's actions as both he and Athos moved closer, "Henri explained what happened, would have been surprised if you didn't try to shoot us after that."

"D'Artagnan?" asked Athos, his voice low and thick with emotion as he took in his baby brother's sickly form, his eyes having been unable to tear themselves away from it since he and Porthos entered the room.

Aramis sighed, his hand moving to gently rub the boy's flaming cheek. "He tried to find me when the shooting started. Henri managed to stop him from going out when I was hit but he was in not condition to be sitting up, let alone getting out of bed and running out after me. All of that exacerbated his injuries and made his fever a whole lot worse. Gerald said he passed out shortly after hearing I was going to be fine and hasn't woken up properly since."

"Not your fault 'Mis," said Porthos reassuringly as both he and Athos settled into the chairs by the bed, Athos's hand immediately taking one of D'Artagnan's in a firm yet gentle grip.

"He came out after **me** Porthos," restated Aramis, guilt practically dripping from his voice as he spoke. "I had just gotten him to realize that we weren't dead like he thought and then this happens!"

Unfortunately for Aramis, his movement during his rant reignited the pain in his own bullet wound, making him hiss in pain and instinctively curl up as he tried to breathe through it.

"Easy 'Mis," soothed Porthos as he took hold of one of the medic's hands, letting the man channel the pain into squeezing it when it got too much. "Just breathe, I got you."

It took several moments but eventually Aramis was able to force himself to relax, taking deep breaths as he uncurled himself from D'Artagnan's side.

"How bad?" asked the larger man as he nodded to his brother's shoulder, worry clear as day on his face and in his voice, making the injured musketeer smile fondly in return, though it was slightly strained from the pain.

"I've had worse," he answered, his body trembling from the remnants of the previous pain spike. "Won't be holding a rifle anytime soon but Gerald's confident that I'll heal up just fine."

Porthos breathed a sigh of relief making his brother smile teasingly at him.

"Worried about me mon ami?"

Scoffing Porthos leaned over and ruffled the medic's hair, making the man cry out in outrage. "Never," he huffed, a smile tugging at his lips.

The good mood lasted all of two minutes before a small whimper left D'Artagnan's lips, bringing the attention of all three men to it. Seemingly used to this and the words the boy seemed to be trying to get out even in his unconscious state Aramis instantly ducked his head so his lips were by the Gascon's ear as he whispered words too low for either of the room's other occupants to hear. It seemed to be working though as within moments D'Artagnan had calmed and even looked like he was trying to nestle closer into Aramis's side.

"Nightmares," explained the marksman grimly, his hand returning to the boy's hair. "He's too out of it too wake up fully but when he does his fever prevents him from actually recognizing who's with him."

Athos frowned, fearing the worst. "Who does he think is with him then?"

"Alain."

Both musketeers cursed under their breath, both knowing what thoughts were likely passing through their little brother's mind in relation to their recently rescued friend.

"He's blaming himself isn't he?" asked Athos sadly, his grip on D'Artagnan's hand tightening subconsciously.

Aramis nodded, "The first time he woke up after the attack he just kept apologizing. I had to play along and tell him I forgave him before he would settle, he was so upset I was worried he'd pull his stitches again."

"How bad is he?" asked Athos, his hand moving to up his protégé's cheek, a softness in his eyes that was solely reserved for the unconscious boy.

"Bad," admitted Aramis with obvious worry in his voice. "His infections are getting worse despite Gerald and Tristan's attempt to clear them. We've been doing everything we can to get his fever down, if it rises any higher he's at risk of a seizure, something which, in his condition, could be fatal."

The word fatal really hit home to the men as each stared horrified at their youngest brother, barely able to remember a time when he wasn't part of them. He had turned their trio into a quartet so seamlessly and settled into their lives so deeply that even picturing returning to what they had before was almost impossible.

"Should you…" started Porthos, gesturing to where Aramis had the boy curled tightly into his side.

"Possibly not," sighed Aramis, pausing a moment to send a fond look to the younger man lying beside him before continuing to speak. "But rest is the most important and beneficial thing for him right now and he sleeps easier with someone next to him," explained the medic, thinking back to how he had moved from the boy's side shortly after settling him from his first nightmare and how the younger man had seemed to subconscious seek him out as he moved and how quickly the nightmare had returned when he wasn't there as a source of comfort and strength to keep it back. Since then Aramis had refused to move, relishing the reassurance the position gave him that his brother was alive and breathing while also knowing he was giving the tortured boy enough of a sense of security and comfort that he could sleep, largely, nightmare free.

Aramis was about to ask after their own mission, having noted several new injuries on both men, when a groan from their youngest once again caught the group's attention, anticipation building within each of them as they saw the younger man struggle to open his eyes.

"You'll want to open those eyes of yours D'Art," smiled Aramis, "You've got visitors."

"…'Thos?" mumbled D'Artagnan sleepily as he heavily eyelids weakly fluttered open.

Moving instantly into the younger man's field of vision, Athos squeezed D'Artagnan's hand. "I'm here D'Artagnan."

The Gascon stared silently for a few moments; trying to focus his vision as he mind weakly registered and recognized the voice speaking to him.

"…Dead?"

Athos flinched at the word but composed himself quickly, offering the boy's hand another squeeze, as he responded, "No D'Artagnan, not dead."


	54. A Time For Brothers

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off: So so sorry there was no chapter last night. I did try but after I fell asleep writing I conceded that maybe going to bed should take priority.**

 **Secondly: Only 10 reviews needed until this story reaches 600 reviews!**

 **And Thirdly: Out of curiosity I decided to see which stories were the most reviews on the musketeer page and was really surprised to see that two of mine still occupy the top 2 spots! That's all down to you lovely people reviewing as you do, so thank you for that! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you seemed to like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arts definitely got a very long road ahead of him but our boys are all together now so that'll help :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have him shoot but deliberately miss, like hitting the door frame or something as a warning shot but figured that's the last thing our boys need to happen right now. I think its going to take a little bit for things to properly calm down so our boys can properly deal with what happened. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad too! I've missed having all our boys together again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks of the review - I'm glad too! Its been too long since our boys have all been together so it's really nice having them together again :D Oh yes there is definitely more to come, though I will give our boys a few chapters at least before things heat up again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm while I think he'd appreciate the gesture it'd probably hurt more than comfort him right now... maybe hold off on the hugging until he's doing a bit better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Well Athos was worried about Aramis too but his focus kinda got diverted by D'Arty. Unfortunately D'Art wont be conscious long so it'll have to wait until next time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! I've so missed Athos/D'Art together so I'm really excited to have the pair together again... even if D'Arts still unconscious right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Or himself... maybe he was asking if he himself was dead... Who knows... Either way no ones dead so Athos's answer is technically correct lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Haha I can't resist the curling, it produces too cute of a mental image :D I'm really glad you liked the chapter, it was so nice to write a fluffy one for a change :D Haha I know what you mean, I'm very very tempted by the seizure and I even have the perfect way to work it into the story but we'll have to see how mean I'm feeling when we get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I love that your longest review is about the fate of a non story related spider XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it! There was no way Athos and Porthos could continue at the pace Treville's group was moving after hearing about D'Arty-boy. Glad you liked the banter, I really have missed writing banter between our boys so I couldn't resist putting some in :) I was a bit worried about how people might react to Athos's seemingly unbothered reaction to Aramis (at least in comparison to his worry about D'Art) but I just couldn't write that scene any other way... considering no-one's said anything I'm going to take that as a win lol :) D'Art's got a very long road ahead of him but having Athos (and the others obviously) there will definitely be a big help. We're going to be seeing a fair bit of Alain tomorrow but I haven't decided yet if that's when they'll both see each other again... I might wait another chapter or two first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad I could make waiting for a train more bearable :D Couldn't see Athos and Porthos continuing at Treville's pace after hearing about D'Art so they had to run off :D It was sooo tempting to have Aramis shoot at them but deliberately miss but figured that that was probably the last thing they needed after everything that's happened. I'm loving having our boys all back together and am glad to see it seems you're the same :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: A Time For Brothers  
**

Unfortunately for the musketeers who had become hopeful at the sight of their little brother's opened eyes D'Artagnan's injuries and fever quickly overcame him once again and he was asleep once more in a matter of moments.

"Well he was more lucid in that minute then he's been in hours," commented Aramis as he sent his brothers a strained smile. In his heart he knew this minor improvement would not be the signal of D'Artagnan's health taking a turn for the positive but he also did not have it in him to burden his brothers with that knowledge, especially after all they had been through with their rescue of Alain.

Luckily neither Porthos nor Athos seemed to notice what Aramis was not telling them, both men clinging to the new hope that moment had given them.

"He will recover," stated Athos determinedly, his mind already going through what little medical knowledge he had in hopes of finding something he could do to help his baby brother with the long fight he had in front of him, he had already seen one brother die before his eyes, he wasn't about to see another.

Only it would be worse this time, of that he was certain. With Thomas, his death had, at least, been quick, the younger man dying within moments of Athos reaching him whereas D'Artagnan… D'Artagnan's death would be a drawn out affair that would likely have the young Gascon in agony as he waited for the end, perhaps even too out of it to realize who was beside him in his final moments.

Such a fate was something Athos would only wish on a selected number of people and none of them were his brother. Lifting the boy's bandaged hand to his lips the swordsman placed a gentle kiss on the younger man's knuckles before placing it gently back on the bed as he moved, slightly unsteadily to his feet.

Neither Aramis nor Porthos said anything as they watched, curiously at first, as Athos moved to one of the drawers, pulling a fresh cloth before returning to his brother's side. Silently the swordsman placed the cloth in the bowl of cool water resting on the table before he began patting the now damp cloth lightly across D'Artagnan's un-bandaged skin, moving with a softness only reserved for those closest to him.

Almost immediately Porthos followed, getting a fresh cloth to help cool his brother's burning skin, the three of them smiling faintly as the younger man let out the first noises of anything other than pain or fear they had heard in what felt like an age, as he sighed in relief at the cool compress.

"What if we put him in a bath?" suggested Porthos, his eyes drifting to the window as he spoke, "It's getting close to winter, the water would be cooler…"

Aramis shook his head, "I mentioned that to Gerald, considering the numerous injuries D'Artagnan has sustained, which he only made worse in the attack, he has suggested not moving him unless we have no other choice as it would be all too easy to make any one of them worse and… he's struggling to fight as it is."

Silence reigned after Aramis's last words left his lips, though they had the unintentional, if beneficial, side effect of increasing their determination to help see their brother through this.

* * *

"So," mused Aramis several minutes later, his curiosity and worry over the new injuries marring both of his brothers skin finally having become too much for him to remain silent.

Seeing the look in his friend's eye Porthos couldn't help but chuckle, "took you long enough 'Mis," he teased lightly before the mirth faded into seriousness and both he and Athos took turns explaining what had happened during the time they had been away, both of them noticing the angered look that entered their brother's eyes as Athos mentioned how his ankle had sustained further damage.

"Let me get this straight," commented Aramis, his anger barely restrained as he stared hard at his brother, "You decided to chase after Moreau, alone and with a broken ankle?"

Wincing internally at his brother's tone Athos nodded once, cursing as he saw the anger in his brother's eyes grow, clearly that had been the wrong answer.

Muttering was sounded suspiciously like a Spanish curse under his breath Aramis leaned over and smacked the now slightly stunned swordsman over the head with a pillow, making Porthos outright cackle with laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" moaned Athos as he raised a hand to block a follow up attack.

"What's wrong with **me?** " hissed Aramis, his body practically shaking. "What's wrong with **YOU?!** Moreau is a wanted criminal who not only nearly beat Marsac to death but also tortured both Alain and D'Artagnan with little thought and you just decide it sounded like a good idea to chase after him **alone?** "

Athos frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I didn't want him getting away."

"He could have **killed** you!"

Dismissing his brother's worry while ignoring the warm that spread out inside him because of it Athos waved a hand indifferently, "I'm alive Aramis."

"Because Damien was there! You would be dead if he hadn't shown up!"

Athos opened his mouth to retort but was quickly silenced by the tears he could see building in his brother's eyes, without saying a word he stole a glance at Porthos and his heart lurched at seeing the typically boisterous man staring hard at the floor as he tried to remain expressionless, though his eyes gave away the fear and worry he had felt when Athos had run after Moreau.

"Don't you dare walk off Athos," snapped Aramis as he saw his brother rise to his feet but any further ranting was cut short when, instead of leaving, Athos gingerly limped to the other side of the bed to pull the fuming man into a tight embrace, all while being mindful of the injuries the man had endured.

"I wasn't thinking," stated the swordsman softly, though loud enough that Porthos could also hear. "I saw red when I noticed him fleeing, I couldn't let him get away. Not after what he put both Alain and D'Artagnan through."

"And if you'd died?" mumbled Aramis, his anger cooling as he tried to focus on the beating of Athos's heart in his ear.

"He needed to pay for what the pain he has caused."

Aramis shook his head, pulling out of his brother's embrace. "I'm not denying that 'Thos but D'Artagnan already feels responsible for not only our injuries but Alain's as well. How do you think he'd cope if he woke to find you truly dead because of Moreau?"

Athos said nothing, his brother's words hitting home as he, for the first time, considered what effect his actions might have had on his little brother. The boy's mental state was already not the soundest considering how he had acted when they found him in that cell, if Moreau had succeeded in killing him, well then he wasn't honestly sure his baby brother would survive that.

Without thinking Athos's hand reached out to take D'Artagnan's once more, his grip tightening slightly as he pictured just how poorly D'Artagnan would have reacted.

Once again silence took over the recovery room, only to be disturbed this time by a knock at the door, followed quickly by a grim faced Treville.

"Captain!" exclaimed Aramis, his eyes full of worry as he took in the bloodied bandaged wrapped around Treville's head, something the Captain was quick to dismiss.

"Treville?" asked Athos, sensing the man had come for a specific reason.

"It's Alain."


	55. Stubbornness And Breaking Down

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We did it! Over 600 Reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh I was tempted to but don't worry I haven't killed him off. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Aramis isn't as good as he's coming across, as we'll see very soon :D Glad you liked the hug, figured our Aramis needed it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked Aramis's rant, I was a bit worried I might have taken him out of character but I love writing rants, especially when Aramis hit Athos with a pillow lol. Don't worry about Alain we'll be seeing him today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm really glad you liked the cutey fluffy moment between Athos and D'Art I absolutely LOVED writing it. We'll be seeing plenty more of those in the coming chapters. Writing Aramis's rant was a lot of fun :D What I've planned for Alain might surprise you tonight but I felt it needed to happen here so I'm hoping it makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review -I'm going to take that as a good thing lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Gotta love the banter :D The warm fluff might be disappearing a bit in the coming chapters, fair warning :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Rimmer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Very true, Poor Alain's recovery is going to be a long one. To be honest I hadn't consider him maybe not being able to continue as a musketeer... that's a very interesting thing to consider... Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter! x

buxy: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're liking it! Hope you had a good binge on what we have up so far :D We'll be focusing on Alain today so should hopefully but some fears at rest :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Thank you for the congrats :) You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see if i've decided to be mean :) I'm absolutely loving having our boys all together again. I've missed writing the brotherly moments between them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Neither actually :) We'll be focusing on Alain tonight so you'll be finding out straight away. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha okay fair enough :) Don't worry I've not killed him off. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I'm loving how popular this story is, all the reviews I've gotten have been very positive and I'm loving you all for that. I absolutely adored writing Athos in that chapter so I'm really really happy you seemed to enjoy reading him. Haha I thought you might like the kiss :D I think that, had D'Art not been as bad as he was/is then Aramis would have pounced on them question-wise much sooner. Haha Loved the pillow scene, not entirely sure where it came from but once I wrote it I fell in love with it so it had to stay in :D Athos/Aramis's hug was perhaps my favourite part of that chapter both to write and just in general so I think I might have smiled a bit like a loon reading your comments on it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know! Couldn't resist being mean and making you all worry, though you will be finding out what's going on with him right away today so I wont be keeping you in suspense for too long :) Oh I'm SOOO looking forward to the trouble both D'Art and Alain are going to cause during their recovery, going to be a lot of fun to write those scenes :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Stubbornness And Breaking Down  
**

Those two words made both Athos and Porthos sit up straight, worry immediately filling their eyes are they remembered the terrible condition the younger man had been in when their group had finally found him, even hours after being treated by both Gaspard and Etienne.

"Is he…" asked Athos, unable to finish his question as the last word stuck in his throat.

Treville shook his head, a strange look in his eyes that left before any of the men could decipher it. "He lives," reassured the Captain, a strained smile tugging at his lips as all three men practically sagged in relief at the news. "He's woken up, to the surprise of both of his doctors –"

"That's great!" exclaimed Aramis, a beaming smile on his face that slowly vanished as he saw the look on Treville's face. "What?"

"He's asking to speak to the three of you," as the three musketeers blinked in both surprise and confusion Treville let out a small breathy chuckle, shaking his head in faint amusement. "Demanded it really… I know you want to be by D'Artagnan's side but – "

"Say no more," interrupted Athos as he put up a hand to stop the rest of Treville's request. While neither he nor his brothers had any desire to leave their youngest brother's side, they each felt duty bound to go and see what was so important that the younger man would risk his already extremely fragile health to insist on speaking to them about.

Seeing the longing on his men's faces Treville sighed, a fond smile tugging at his lips. "I'll get Tristan to sit with the lad while you're gone."

The three men nodded their thanks before beginning the alarmingly painful task of maneuvering their exhausted and pain-filled bodies out of the room, practically leaning on each other for support as they went.

* * *

"Alain," called Blaise's soft voice from his brother's bedside as he noticed the three inseparables entering the room. Brushing a lock of hair out of the younger man's face he nodded towards the trio, "They're here."

"Hey Alain," greeted Porthos softly as the three of them settled on some chairs that had been left by the injured man's bed.

At the sound of his name Alain's bruised and swollen eyelids fluttered open, pain-filled orbs staring back at them as the younger man gathered his strength to speak.

"…H-H-Hey," he whispered, his voice heartbreakingly raw and hoarse.

Smiling softly at the heavily injured man Aramis reached out and gently placed his hand on the bandages covering Alain's own. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, regretting his words almost immediately as he realized how stupid that question must have sounded given the extensive injuries marring the younger man's skin.

Seemingly unbothered by his question Alain attempted a weak smile back, "…B…B-Been …Bett'r."

"But he's healing," stressed Blaise with a strained smile; the battered musketeer taking Alain's other hand in his own. "Both Gerald and Gaspard have said the fact he woke up as soon as he did is a very promising sign. He's got quite the recovery ahead of him but he'll get there."

Seeing the uncomfortable look on Alain's face Athos coughed to clear his throat, gaining the attention of all those around him. "You asked to see us," he prodded gently, not wanting to rush the boy but there was a fairly large part of him that was desperate to get this over with so he could go back to D'Artagnan's side and a similar sized part of him hated himself for that. Alain had been through hell, similar if not worse that D'Artagnan's own and yet he was so preoccupied with his own brother part of him didn't even want to hear the man out.

Nodding weakly Alain's hand unconsciously tightened around Blaise's, the musketeer offering a tight squeeze in response.

"…N…N…Needed… ... … To… … t-t-t-talk… t-to… … … you," he rasped, every word looking like it caused him physical pain. "…Bout… … … D'Art…"

All three of the inseparables tensed at this, though they were quick to relax as they each picked up on the worry, guilt and shame that had flooded into Alain's eyes at their reaction.

"What about the whelp?" asked Porthos, torn between wanting to know and never wanting to hear another word about what his brother had been forced to endure.

"Maybe this can wait Alain," suggested Blaise worriedly when he noticed the tears building in his brother's eyes. His brother's health was already unstable and the last thing he wanted was for the younger man to push himself too far for a conversation that could easily be had another day.

"…N-No," dismissed Alain weakly as he shook his head, "…I… need to… do this… … … I need… to … apologize."

Three equally confused looks met his own determined, if not slightly teary, eyes as he tried to build up the mental and physical strength to continue with what he needed to say.

"Alain," spoke Aramis quietly, offering the young man a gentle hand squeeze as he spoke. "What could you have to apologize to us for?"

"I…failed," breathed Alain, a few stray tears falling from his eyes as he tried desperately to compose himself. "H-He… saved my life… and … and I failed… couldn't … protect him… m'sorry."

Understanding flooded through the musketeers, their expressions quickly turning equal parts soft and sad.

"Alain," spoke Athos softly, his hand reaching out to rest lightly on the man's knee, careful not to put too much pressure on it in case he disturbed a wound. "D'Artagnan is alive"

Alain blinked, his vision now almost completely obscured by the tears in his eyes, "W-What?"

Aramis nodded, "He was left for dead in Moreau's compound in the city," Alain flinched at the mention of the cell but otherwise said nothing as Aramis continued his explanation, the barely conscious man clinging desperately onto every word being said to him. "He was almost dead when we found him but we got to him in time. He's alive."

"B-B-But M… Moreau?" muttered Alain, his hold on his emotions quickly slipping. "H-He said…"

Athos shook his head, "As far as Moreau knows D'Artagnan died from his wounds but he is actually in a room at the end of the hall."

"A-Alive?"

The three men nodded, unsurprised when, at their confirmation, the tears that Alain had desperately been trying to keep contained burst forth, leaving him a sobbing mess. Outside the three of them the musketeers knew that Alain was D'Artagnan's closest friend, they knew their young Gascon would give his life for Alain's in a heartbeat without question, something that they also knew was reciprocated on Alain's end as well.

"How's he doing?" asked Blaise quietly as he shifted so he was more on Alain's bed then on a chair, gently bringing the sobbing boy as close to him as he dared with the younger man's injuries. He had personally been quite worried about D'Artagnan, even more so when Henri had warned them of the boy's deteriorating condition, but unfortunately Alain's condition being what it was had forced a lot of other things, like checking on the young Gascon, to be pushed to the side.

It was at that moment, when Aramis opened his mouth to explain D'Artagnan's current condition that the occupants of the room heard a muffled, yet familiar, voice shout out for help.


	56. Hold Him Down

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Oh I am loving torturing you all with my cliffhangers :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing who called for help straight away so I won't be keeping you waiting in suspense for long :) I loved writing Alain's scene in yesterday's chapter so I'm pleased you seemed to like reading it too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Cynthia (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know yours was for the first chapter but figured I'd reply here. Glad you're liking it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I know! I felt so bad for Alain but I did thoroughly enjoy writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh if only that was the case :D Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha several people have suggested that... They will definitely end up in the same room later on but at the moment... not sure if I'll move them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - They will end up in the same room later on but at the moment... not sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Well its your own fault for not specifying that lol :) I loved writing Alain's scene, though it was hard emotional-wise. Glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I did have a bit of a chuckle at all the worried comments before posting that chapter, knowing that the cliffy wasn't actually a bad one :) I absolutely couldn't have a scene with Alain, especially that scene, without Blaise being there, I can't imagine he's left the boys side since he found him. I realized that about Issac and Favier today as well (great minds think alike :D) They'll be mentioned in today's one but I'm working out how best to bring them back in properly. Hahah i know! but I also know you're enjoying the evilness :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - And to another :D mwhahaha... I think Alain really needed to know that D'Art was alive for him to really begin focusing on healing, though he'll be doing better when he can actually see D'Art with his own eyes. I absolutely adored writing Blaise in yesterday's chapter so I'm really glad you liked it. We'll be checking in (kinda) briefly with Issac and Favier, I haven't forgotten them I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Hold Him Down  
**

At the sound of the cry for help all three inseparables froze, staring at each other in horror as they recognized the voice as being Tristan, who had been left to watch over D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Athos before the men were racing out of the room with as much haste as their terribly exhausted and battered bodies would allow. Despite the pain that ricocheted all over their bodies, none of the men stopped in their focused pursuit to reach their brother, nearly collapsing into a pile on the floor as they all tried to get through the hastily opened door at once.

* * *

The scene that greeted them was one from their darkest nightmares and none of them could do anything but stare in horror as Tristan valiantly tried to stop D'Artagnan's body from hurting itself further as it was gripped in the middle of a violent seizure.

"Don't just stand there!" barked Tristan, though his snappish words were underlined with worry, "Help me!"

His command snapped the men into action and they, coupled with Treville who had been on his way to check on the men, raced into the room, each of them grabbing one of D'Artagnan's flailing limbs, pinning it to the bed with no small amount of guilt or concern for the harm they might be doing to their young friend.

"His fever spiked," explained Tristan through gritted teeth as he tried to hold the younger man's head steady, unwilling to risk the boy injuring himself further if he could help it. "I turned my back to freshen up one of the compresses and before I knew it he was seizing."

"What can we do?" asked Treville with no small amount of worry in his eyes as he tightened his grip around the Gascon's ankle and thigh, all while trying to be mindful of the numerous injuries and bruises that littered the younger man's skin.

This time it was Aramis who answered, looking an alarming shade of pale, "There's nothing we can do," he stated quietly, a sense of hopelessness filling his expression as he tried to keep himself composed. "We just have to let him ride it out."

"There has to be something!" protested Athos, wincing as he was forced to shift positions slightly to better grip his protégé's flailing limbs, causing his ankle injury to flare with pain.

Tristan shook his head, "Aramis is right. We just have to wait it out."

"He's bleeding," stated Porthos, his eyes locked onto D'Artagnan's stomach wound, which was now freshly bleeding as the seizure had completely torn out most of the stitches.

Tristan's eyes went wide as he stood on the tips of his toes in an attempt to get a better look at the now bleeding wound. Cursing under his breath the physician's assistant began mentally willing the boy's seizure to ease.

"I was worried about that," he admitted quietly, his eyes joining Porthos's on being locked onto the stomach wound.

"Here too," called Aramis, the medic's hand slowly becoming stained with blood as the younger man's bullet wound also started re-bleeding, the stitches having been completely ripped free during the seizure.

Tristan was about to comment when he felt the seizure beginning to calm and his attention immediately returned to the unconscious Gascon's face and within minutes the seizure had stopped all together.

Wasting no time Tristan released his grip on D'Artagnan's face and headed straight for one of the room's many drawers, grabbing a small armful of cloths before racing back to D'Artagnan's side, all but elbowing Porthos out of the way so he could reach the boy's wound. Without looking up he lightly tossed a handful of the cloths in Aramis's direction before beginning work on applying pressure to the wound.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Porthos hesitantly, his eyes flickering between Tristan and Aramis, who if possible looked even paler than before. Unfortunately both men were completely focused on their tasks and so did not register that the man had even spoken.

"You too should sit," suggested Treville quietly as he tried to guide the two remaining inseparables over to a couple of chairs, knowing that while they may want to be by D'Artagnan's side, they would only get in the way of the two medics.

"Aramis!" called Athos as he resisted his Captain's attempts to force him to move. "Is he okay?"

Aramis said nothing but the brief look into his eyes the swordsman was able to get did little to ease the intense worry now eating at his heart.

"Sit down Athos," commanded Treville gently as he applied a little more force to the man to get him to move.

* * *

"Not that we're not grateful for the help Captain," commented Porthos curiously, "But what are you doing here? I thought you were in your office…"

Despite knowing the conversation was merely an attempt to distract from the worrying Treville decided to humor the man and answer. "I decided to check in on Issac and Favier."

Both men visibly perked up at the mention of their two friends names, though Athos kept his attention firmly focused on D'Artagnan's ever paling form.

"They doing okay?" asked Porthos as he remembered the condition Issac had been in when they had found him following the explosion as well as the collapse Favier had suffered shortly after leaving the blown up workhouse.

"They're furious they missed out on rescuing both D'Artagnan and Alain but other than that they are both recovering extremely well," smiled Treville as he shook his head, fondly remembering the brief talk he had had with the two men only a short while ago. "They were trying to convince me to let them see either of the young men but considering their sensitive… conditions."

Porthos nodded, understanding that Treville wanted to keep the interruptions and crowds to a minimum to allow the men to get as much rest as they needed to recover.

"I doubt you'll be able to keep them from Alain's side for long," he commented with a fond, if not slightly teasing, grin. The bond between the four men was startlingly similar to that of the inseparables own bond.

Treville chuckled, "Yes I guess that's true, though to be perfectly honest I'm surprised I haven't found them in his room already."

Out of the corner of his eye Treville saw Athos wince, the swordsman's hand instinctively moving to grip just above the broken bone.

"We should really get someone to look at that," commented the Captain, his eyes narrowing worriedly at the broken joint.

Athos shook his head, his attention still focused on his protégé, "They have more important things to be dealing with right now."

Frowning Treville grudgingly accepted that Athos's comment was true, despite how much he wished it wasn't. "As soon as things calm down then," he ordered, his eyes flashing worriedly to the broken joint, his concern growing at Athos's seemingly complete disregard for it as he focused on D'Artagnan.

"I'll see he gets looked at Captain," offered Porthos with a strained smile, knowing that Athos would not be much good to anyone now until they got some sort of news back regarding D'Artagnan's condition.

"You as well," ordered Treville, smirking slightly at Porthos's surprised look, "Don't think I haven't missed the way you're holding your elbow"

The conversation between the men was interrupted by a faint, but still audible gasp and cry of pain.


	57. Guilt & Stubbornness

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, you'll probably be pleased to hear there's no cliffhanger tonight :) I figured you could probably do with a short break from those.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes it was suggested and turned down, though I bet they're regretting it now :) Haha yeah Treville's used to noticing things like that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Athos will be getting looked at today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - You're back! I've missed hearing from you! It seems like you've had quite a bit of a binge today given you've reviewed 27 chapters, hope you enjoyed it all. I would respond to all of them but I'll have to apologize and not do so as it's now gone 2am so I just want to get this chapter up and go to bed. I'm really really glad you're back though, hopefully you'll continue to like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Can't resist the stressful situations I'm afraid. Don't worry I wasn't going to leave it untreated for long as such he's getting it looked at today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you're liking it, not much of D'Art in this I'm afraid. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I love freaking you all out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't imagine our boys reacting any other way so I'm glad you like it. Aramis was getting pale for a reason (beside D'Art) as you'll be seeing today. Hmmm looks like we're having another telepathic moment with regards to guilty Aramis, hope you like how it turns out. Hahaha I know, my poor fanfic babies were having a bit of a tantrum... I've had to promise them they can be involved in the next drama moment just so they'll calm down. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's not D'Art, sorry! Though he will be waking up again soon. Don't worry we'll be tending to Athos today. Issac and Favier will be joining Blaise in Alain's room before too long... Probably be a good idea to have a roll call of injuries, I'll see what I can do in coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I know :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Guilt & Stubbornness  
**

Waking up was a bit of a strange experience, not only was his face practically buried in a pillow but he couldn't even remember lying down to begin with. Curious and somewhat disorientated the musketeer began to turn, intending to investigate why he was on a bed, when a sharp stab of pain shot up his spin, causing him to cry out through gritted teeth in pain.

"Easy 'Mis," stated a soft voice, gentle hands finding their way to his shoulders as he was eased back into his original position. "Doc's only just finished with you."

"…P'thos?" queried the marksman, his words slightly muffled by the pillow. He blinked owlishly for several moments in an attempt to stabilize and focus his vision, a weak smile tugging at his lips as his brother's face came into focus.

Porthos returned the smile with a relieved look in his eyes, "How're you feeling?"

"…Sore," admitted the medic, before adding, "Confused," with a somewhat pleading look on his face. The man hated being out of the know, especially when it related to his brothers or himself, so not knowing what happened was both worrying and bugging him.

"What do you remember?" asked a familiar voice and Aramis was forced to crane his neck slightly in order to see Athos sitting up in a nearby bed, an uncomfortable look in his eyes that only furthered the musketeer's confusion.

Noticing this Porthos couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't mind him," he grinned, nodding over his shoulder to their brother. "Tristan's gone to get some cooler water and supplies so he can check over his ankle."

Aramis nodded, understanding and sympathy flooding through him. Broken bones were painful at the best of times but have them touched and realigned was agony, he definitely didn't fault his brother for his unease. Instead of calling attention to it though Aramis decided to answer the swordsman's question. "We… We were treating D'Art," stated the medic, his eyes going wide as he remembered the seizure that had sent the three of them charging into the room. Shifting on his bed the medic ignored the silent screams of his body as he desperately tried to see his baby brother.

"Aramis!" exclaimed Porthos in alarm as he quickly, but gently, forced the other man back down into his original position. "The whelp's fine as could be expected, he's in the bed next to 'Thos. You collapsed shortly after dealing with his shoulder, do you remember?"

Nodding sheepishly the medic forced himself to relax, knowing that either Porthos or Athos would have informed them if something was wrong, well worse, with D'Artagnan. "What happened?"

At this both his brother's smiles turned to scowls and Aramis very much felt like a child caught doing something he shouldn't and he was about to make a joke about such when Athos spoke up, the tenseness in his voice silencing any revelry the medic had been about to make.

"You neglected to tell us you had ripped your stitches," stated the swordsman, his voice tense but calm, his eyes narrowing as he watched Aramis shift nervously as the man let out a shaky sigh. "Your dark shirt hid the evidence of your blood loss but your body could only continue so long in such a condition."

"Athos I –"

"Why Aramis?" he stated, cutting off whatever his brother was about to say, silencing him with the hurt and concern in his eyes. "Tristan said you must have been bleeding for a while yet you sought no help? Are you that skilled that you thought you could somehow re-stitch the wound yourself?"

"Of course not but –"

"Then why keep silent?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT!" screamed Aramis, effectively putting a stop to the rest of Athos's rant and making both of his brothers look at him with both concern and confusion.

"How is this your fault?" asked Porthos softly, his hand moving to hold Aramis's own.

"I failed," mumbled Aramis, his eyes screwed shut as he fought against the angry tears threatening to fall.

"That was pretty self-explanatory from your explanation," deadpanned Athos, ignoring the look Porthos sent him for his dry tone. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"I couldn't protect them… They were mine to protect while the Captain and the rest of you were away and my actions got three of them killed and the rest of them wounded… I couldn't even get the person responsible because I was unconscious –"

"Yeah, because you stepped in front of a bullet," remarked Porthos, confused as to how his brother could justify blaming himself for something like that.

"Which would never have been fired in the first place had I stayed with Blaise and heard whatever Fabien told him about the traitor, but instead I abandoned him to go to D'Artagnan's side!"

Athos tensed at this subconsciously shifting so he better covered the Gascon from view, despite knowing his brother truly didn't regret rushing to his brother's side when he awoke.

"He's your brother 'Mis," remarked Porthos, sympathy burning in his eyes. "No one expected you to stay away."

"Were they not my brothers also!?" Porthos fell silent; knowing any retort or response on his part would go largely unheard anyway. "I failed to keep them safe and I failed D'Artagnan." Both Athos and Porthos now looked thoroughly confused but thankfully, for the medic at least, stayed silent, letting him say what he felt he needed to say.

"He had a seizure… A **seizure!** All because I couldn't get one stupid fever to break!"

"Neither could I or Gerald," scolded a voice, the musketeers startling slightly as Tristan returned, arm's laden with supplies. Tilting his head to address the rest of the room the assistant added, "my apologies, I heard the conversation and was content to wait until you finished but I felt I had to intervene."

"It's fine," dismissed Athos, watching with a small amount of amusement as the physician's assistant turned his full attention to Aramis once he had put his supplies down.

"There was nothing more you could have done for him Aramis," he said firmly, though there was a hint of softness lying underneath. "Do you hear me? **Nothing.** "

"I –"

"No Aramis," chided Tristan, "D'Artagnan's wounds are infected, that's down to the cell and conditions you found him in, **not** because of any lack of care on your part. Had D'Artagnan's physical condition been in a better state before the infection then our efforts might very well have worked to help break the fever but he is exhausted, both physically and mentally, making it all the more difficult, you know this."

When Aramis still looked unconvinced Tristan couldn't help but sigh, mentally cursing the man for being so stubborn. "If the roles were reversed would you blame him?"

"What?" blinked Aramis in confusion and Tristan smirked internally, knowing he had him.

"If D'Artagnan had your training and acted as you have done, would you find him to blame if you or one of your brothers had a seizure."

"Of course not!" exclaimed Aramis before he could even think about the words he was saying, though it finally clicked when he saw the matching smirks on each of the three men's faces and he couldn't help but grumble under his breath and turn his face back into his pillow.

"If you wouldn't blame him don't expect him to blame you," stated Tristan softly before he turned his attention to a now clearly uncomfortable Athos. "Now then… let's see to that ankle of yours."


	58. Horror

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I was originally planning to write more at the end of this but my evil mind stopped me, having decided it was the perfect place to end :) I think some of you might hate me after this but I serious can't wait to hear what you all think :D**

 **This is probably one of my favourite chapters I've written in quite a while so finger crossed you think so too!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha maybe Athos needs to tell him that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - Looks like you're continuing your binge :) Hope you're still enjoying it and that I've managed to answer any question you have. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Tristan was great to write, especially in the last chapter so I'm glad you like it. D'Artagnan will get better soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well hopefully this will make up for the lack of D'Art as its all D'Arty boy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah they are but he's resting now thankfully :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Glad to hear it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I know I'm enjoying the misdirect right now. Aramis's guilt is always good to write, though I don't think that one conversation will be enough to get rid of it. Tristan's rant was fun as well, he's been a bit of a serious character so far this story so it was nice to do something a little different with him. Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're welcome but I'm afraid I couldn't hold off from them for long...Yeah D'Art would never blame them but that's not going to stop Aramis from feeling it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - No definitely not fun. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha no our boys are all equally stubborn :D Don't worry D'Art gets a whole chapter to himself today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter56) Oh I don't think our boys will get any sort of good nights rest for a while yet. (chapter57) True but doesn't hurt to try. Aramis's guilt is going to be bothering him for a while that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Gabs (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're liking it! If you like D'Art whump then you're definitely sorted with my stories as I can't help but whump the pup :D Also thank you so much for the compliment on my writing, really made me smile :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: Horror  
**

 _With a soft groan of pain D'Artagnan felt himself begin the arduous task of returning to consciousness. His whole body was practically screaming in agony, yet he could feel the exhaustion in his bones and knew that it was only because of the pain that he had woken from an almost dead sleep._

 _As his mind began returning D'Artagnan desperately tried to replay what few memories he had since his recapture by Moreau and his men, something that turned out to be quite emotionally painful for him as the first memory to come shooting back was that of Alain screaming in pain as he was being tortured on Moreau's whim, having been taken for no other reason than mistaken identity._

 _A soft whimper tore its way from his lips as he imagined the terrible pain his brother and friend must have gone through. He had never witnessed Moreau torture anyone before but he had been a victim of the man's vicious temper and vile nature so he could only imagine what new hells the man could bring someone too when he was actively trying to torture them._

 _These thoughts of Alain brought the memories of his brothers to the forefront of his mind and he found himself unable to stop the worry from building up inside him as he recalled seeing Aramis being shot._

 _He knew now that, despite the exhaustion threatening to pull him back under, he had to open his eyes. He had a vague recollection of Aramis being awake after the shooting and he had to know if that was a true memory, or if it was his mind playing a cruel trick on him._

 _With another groan of pain he forced his immensely heavy eyelids to open, squinting slightly at the light coming from a candle by his bedside. It took several long minutes for his eyes to get used to the light again, but he found that, after being locked up by Moreau, he welcomed the bright, yet reassuring and soothing light of the candle._

 _The room looked familiar, he had vague memories of Aramis being placed into it once Henri was able to get him away from the gunfire. This realization actually served to calm the Gascon's nerves, which were almost completely shot, as he came to the conclusion that no one in the regiment, despite how injured he might have been, would have left him to wake up and recover in the very room his brother had died in._

 _Filled with an immense need to see his brother, D'Artagnan shifted slightly, gasping violently when the small action sent a burst of pain shooting through his entire body. It took several minutes for the agonizing pain to die down, during which time he could do nothing but try and breathe through it, but once it had rescinded enough he once again opened his eyes, a small amount of confusion hitting him as he realized he hadn't even been aware he had closed them in the first place._

 _Deciding against completely shifting this time the young musketeer settled for simply moving his head, having felt a weight on his hand that alluded to one of his brothers. The movement still caused him some pain but thankfully it was manageable, and completely forgettable when he saw who was sitting by his bedside, head hung low to his chest as he dozed._

 _"_ _Athos," he breathed, relief filling his raw, hoarse voice and he was unable to stop himself, desperately wanting to see the man awake, from lightly moving his hand from his brother's grasp and gently shaking his shoulder – the pain shooting through his body at the action going nearly unnoticed by his desperation to see him._

 _When the swordsman didn't respond D'Artagnan frowned, a sinking feeling of dread building up within his stomach that he was desperately trying to ignore. Athos was, out of all of them, the lightest sleeper; often the first one awake at even the slightest noise, meaning that the fact he was still out now was not a good sign._

 _"_ _Athos?" he tried again, coughing slightly as he tried to add a bit more volume to his cracking voice, only to cry out in horror and alarm as his shaking caused the musketeer's head to fall back, revealing the deep and bloody cut stretching the entire length of his throat._

 _"_ _ATHOS!" he cried, his voice little more than a whisper as tears flowed freely from his eyes as he reached out to his now deceased brother with trembling hands._

 _"_ _If it's any consolation," spoke a voice, the cool, detached and frighteningly familiar voice making the musketeer's body freeze in fear as his eyes searched out the source. "It was a quick death."_

 _As the shadowed figure stepped closer D'Artagnan felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as his eyes watched every movement._

 _"…_ _Moreau."_

 _Smirking the man took another step forward, twirling a bloodstained dagger in his hand. "Surely you didn't think I'd let you get away that easily did you?"_

 _Feeling his breathing and heart rate pick up D'Artagnan was sure he was not far from a full blown panic attack and it was only the shock of seeing his beloved mentor and brother like that that kept him from completely losing it._

 _"…_ _H-How?"_

 _Seemingly unbothered by the dead musketeer Moreau simply pushed the deceased man out of his chair, smirking as D'Artagnan let out an involuntary whimper at the action, before he sat down._

 _"_ _Quite simple really," dismissed Moreau as he continued taunting the boy by spinning the blade with his dead brother's blood on it in his hand. "I simply walked it."_

 _D'Artagnan felt his heart practically stop; the garrison maintained a constant watch rotation, always, even more so since Moreau had resurfaced in Paris… It had been purely down to luck he himself had been able to sneak out when he did, as the majority of the regiment had rushed out after the explosion. When he voiced this fact to Moreau however, his response truly made the man pale in alarm and worry._

 _"_ _Please D'Artagnan," scoffed Moreau, looking far too pleased with himself, "If I have people all over the city keeping me informed on the goings on, do you really believe I don't have someone inside the musketeer regiment?"_

 _Panic was now threatening to completely overwhelm him, even more so when a single thought hit him like a battering ram. If Athos was here with him then where were Aramis and Porthos?_

 _"_ _Ah so you finally realized," mused Moreau with an all too familiar dark grin on his face as he nodded to the ground on D'Artagnan's other side. "I was rather looking forward to a fight rather than having to deal with snoozing musketeers but as long as it results in dead musketeers I couldn't really care less."_

 _D'Artagnan heard very little of Moreau's taunts, his tear filled eyes locked onto the cold and lifeless forms of his other two brothers, both men baring the same wound on their throat as Athos._

 _"_ _No!" he breathed, unable to contain his tears any longer as the fell like rivers from his eyes._

 _"_ _Oh yes," smirked Moreau, once again waving the bloodstained dagger around. "I very much dislike loose ends D'Artagnan, almost as much as I detest musketeers, though I will admit I might have spared them had they not still been at your side when I arrived."_

 _D'Artagnan let out a chocked sob, guilt flooding his veins as he realized they were now truly dead because of him. He let himself feel the sorrow and guilt for several moments before he forced it back, letting his anger take charge instead._

 _"_ _I. WILL. KILL. YOU" snarled the musketeer, his words losing some of their heat due to the hoarseness of his throat and the pitiful condition of his body._

 _"_ _You've got some of your fire back," remark Moreau, a dark gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward, dancing the bloodied blade against the musketeer's skin, "I am_ _ **very**_ _much looking forward to snuffing it out."_


	59. Choice

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so tonight's chapter went in a completely different direction to what I had originally been planning, thanks to a suggestion by** **Avioooor but I have to say I absolutely loved the idea when I heard it and I can only hope you all will too, especially as its my first time writing this particular sort of scene. Hope you like it!**

 **Also... Only 5 reviews needed to reach 700! How awesome is that!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - Oooh it's looking like you're very nearly caught up, I do hope you've been enjoying your binge on my story, I've been loving reading your reviews, they always make me smile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Yeah I couldn't really kill them off, it would break my heart! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I absolutely adored writing that nightmare scene, I feel that, after everything D'Art's been through, his nightmares would have to be pretty bad and I just couldn't resist bringing Moreau into it again... I mean who, at this point in time at least, does D'Art fear more than him? I was going to have our boy's reactions today but, as mentioned above, the chapter kinda went off on a completely different direction, hopefully you still like it though and don't worry we will be seeing some reactions tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Me too, I felt a little bad for D'Art writing that but then I've done worse things to him before :) He'll probably be up either tomorrow or the day after I think, though most likely tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I know but I can't help it, I love being evil too much! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We'll just have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I was going to have this happen after the seizure but with the suggestion I got I decided to rework it so his nightmare was indeed part of the cause for his seizure. Unfortunately he'll be waiting a little longer before he can have his brothers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter56) Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I very much enjoy being evil and mean, especially where D'Arts concerned so no need to thank me lol. I agree with you on the good news front, our boys definitely need some. (chapter57) It was tempting to have it be serious but I figured our poor doctor's have enough to worry about right now with D'Art and Alain. Guilty Aramis is always fun to write, though I have to say I very much enjoyed Tristan trying to outsmart the guilt from him :D (chapter58) I had never considered that idea before so I'm hoping I've written it well. I was absolutely filled with ideas for it when I read your review so fingers crossed I've done it justice. Thanks again my friend x Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I know! I love it too! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm loving that you thought it was realistic, I wanted it to be like that so it would take D'Art a while to register that he was dreaming so I'm ecstatic you thought that... and don't worry, yes it was a nightmare. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I absolutely adored writing that nightmare scene so I'm really really happy you liked it too! I was tempted not to put it in italic just to see how long it would take you all to realize it was indeed a nightmare but my OCD wouldn't let me lol, my brain was like "It's a nightmare scene it has to be in italics!" I wanted to make the nightmare super realistic, that way I could show D'Art coming to the realization of it being a nightmare, which was also a lot of fun to do! Our poor puppy's been through quite a lot lately and its left his mind a little shattered (not unfixable of course, he just needs time and help) I figured if I was going to do a nightmare now then I would need something that would truly terrify our boy and who or what scares him more (now at least) then Moreau? ... Plus I'm really enjoying writing him and couldn't resist adding him in lol :D I'm really curious as to what you'll think of today's chapter as its an idea/scene I've never tried to write before. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Choice  
**

"Oh my boy," spoke a soft, sad and heartbreakingly familiar voice, completely pulling D'Artagnan's attention away from the mad man in front of him as he spun to face the source, his eyes widening as fresh tears streamed down his face, his whole body violently trembling.

"…Papa?"

With a soft smile Alexandre D'Artagnan stepped forward, passing through Moreau's form and making him vanish, startling the young musketeer who quickly noticed the scene from earlier had also vanished, leaving the pair in the all too familiar setting of the living room at his father's farm, looking exactly the same as it once had before LaBarge had destroyed it.

Confusion filled D'Artagnan's face as he took hesitant steps around the room, the familiarity and strangeness of it all distracting him from the appearance of his father. It was only when his mind realized he was not only standing but could move without pain that the confusion vanished and realization took its place.

"Am I dead?" he asked, his voice quiet as he gazed upon his father, the joy he felt at being able to see him once more only being diminished slightly by his situation.

Once again smiling a sad smile Alexandre shook his head, "That's for you to decide my boy." Confusion once again flickered across D'Artagnan's face but before he could comment the elder D'Artagnan noticed something that made his smile much less sad.

"So," he breathed, pride burning brightly in both his eyes and his voice as he nodded towards D'Artagnan's shoulder, "A musketeer?"

Surprise hit D'Artagnan then as he realized he was now somehow dressed in the clothes he usually wore when out with his brothers. The thought of his brothers brought back a pang of pain to his heart but he couldn't help himself from answering his father's proud look with anything less than a smile.

"The King granted me my commission after a year of living in Paris," he explained, a strange giddiness filling him as he rushed to explain, in as much detail as he could, the events that led up to his commission.

Smiling proudly at his son Alexandre placed a cool hand on the boy's cheek, neither man commenting about the fresh tears that fell from both men's eyes at the action, "I knew you were destined for more than a farmer's life."

A sob broke free from D'Artagnan at that and he all but collapsed into his father's arms, the older man pulling him in tight and resting his chin on top of his head, whispering soothing words as he ran a hand up and down his son's trembling back.

"I remember," started Alexandre, his voice thick with emotion as he subconsciously tightened his grip on his son. "The first day you decided that a musketeer was what you were going to be... It was before your mother, God rest her soul, became ill, we were visiting a dear friend of hers in one of the neighboring villages who had just had a baby, there were several musketeers there hunting for an escaped prisoner. We were outside when they caught up with him and ended up witnessing the entire battle that followed… The entire way home that evening you insisted that that was going to be you when you were bigger," chuckling he added, "even though you couldn't even pronounce the word musketeers properly back then."

With cheeks burning red in embarrassment D'Artagnan pulled out of his father's hold, a mixture of emotions from confusion to love shining in his eyes.

* * *

 **"** **I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"** cried a voice, startling D'Artagnan who looked around in complete befuddlement as the scene around him flickered briefly, showing him a panicked but determined Tristan holding down a young man who was seizing. His confusion at the scene grew as it flickered out, only lessening at the last minute when he realized the person Tristan was holding down was him.

"Father, what?"

Sighing sadly Alexandre stepped closer, "it looks like my time is coming to an end." D'Artagnan spun around, protests and demands for explanations on the tip of his tongue, only for the words to fall silent as the scene flickered again.

 **"** **D'Artagnan,"** breathed Athos as his faint visage entered the room, followed almost instantly by both Aramis and Porthos. The sight of his three brothers alive and well, especially after, what he now assumed was a dream, made a small, involuntary, whimper of longing leave his throat as he instinctively took a half-step closer to the now clearly worried and horrified men.

"What's happening?" whispered D'Artagnan almost brokenly as he took in the agonizing expressions on his brothers faces as they watched his unconscious body seize before them. When the senior D'Artagnan refused to answer D'Artagnan tore his eyes away from his brothers and turned to look at his father, who was watching the scene with a mixture of worry, sadness and anger. "Papa, am I dying?"

Pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his son's almost broken voice Alexandre stepped closer, once again pulling his son into a tight embrace. "It's up to you," he whispered pulling back just enough for D'Artagnan to see the pain in his father's eyes, though his initial response was cut off by the image of Tristan snapping at his brothers to help him and them rushing to his aid.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, finding it increasingly hard to tear his eyes away from his brothers' faces, even full of worry as they were. He hadn't realized, not truly, until that moment just how much he had missed seeing all three of them together.

 **"** **His fever spiked,"** explained the vision of Tristan to his brothers, though D'Artagnan paid it no mind as he silently beseeched his father to answer him.

"You have a choice ahead of you my boy," explained Alexandre as he too watched the scene, his heart aching at what had befallen his son. "Should you decide you've had enough, you'll stay here with me…"

D'Artagnan gulped, the prospect of remaining with his father almost too good to pass up. He had missed the man more then he had ever thought possible and the thought of never seeing him again almost made him want to start crying again… But there was something niggling at the back of his mind that made him ask, "And if I decide I haven't?"

Smiling sadly, but with a touch of pride, Alexandre once again brought his hand up to cup his son's cheek, "The you fight with everything you have and return to those three men who are trying so desperately to save you."

 **"** **There has to be something!"** protested Athos and D'Artagnan couldn't stop himself from moving another step forward when he saw his beloved mentor wince in pain.

"Athos," he breathed, tears building in his eyes as he watched his brothers fight to save his life.

"They love you, you know," remarked Alexandre, happiness filling him as he took in just how loved his son truly was and at the family he had found and made for himself when he had been at his lowest. "It gives me more relief than you know to know you have not been alone since my passing. I know that after your mother, well there was little time for you to truly be the child you were and I know I am to blame for that, lost in my grief as I was." When D'Artagnan went to protest Alexandre held up a hand, silencing him before any words could be said. "I failed you, after your mother died, I know that and you know it. I forced far too much responsibility onto your young shoulders simply by not being present… I would like to think I made, at least, some attempt at amends before the end but knowing you have people who will rush to your aid, even as injured and in pain as they are, well that settles some fears in a dead man's heart."

 **"** **He's bleeding,"** stated Porthos, the man's words getting the attention of both the D'Artagnan's as they watched the scene with growing dread, the younger Gascon's hands unknowingly moving to rest over his stomach where he knew the wound on his actual body was located.

"You're running out of time my boy," spoke his father, sadness in his eyes as he looked at the vision of his unconscious son.

 **"** **Here too,"** called Aramis, his words making D'Artagnan wince as his hand instinctively moved to his shoulder.

It was at this point that D'Artagnan first noticed just how pale Aramis was and as fear and concern for his brother filled him he didn't noticed the steps he was taking to be closer to not only them but his own body, missing the way his father watched with a sad yet proud smile.

It also passed his notice that the closer to is body he got the more his seizure began to calm. Only noticing when he placed a hand on his unconscious body's shoulder, gasping almost silently as he felt the world around him fade to black, the last thing he heard before unconsciousness claimed him being Porthos asking whether he was going to be okay.

Watching the scene Alexandre couldn't help but smile at the decision his son had subconsciously chosen. While he was desperate to be by his side again he also had no desire to see his only child join him so soon, especially not when he had such a promising life left waiting for him.

As he began to fade he locked eyes with his son's unconscious body. "Goodbye my son."


	60. After The Choice

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **OMG Over 700 reviews! How awesome and lovely are you people! *hands out thank you cookies***

 **I can't begin to tell you how nervous I was posting yesterday's chapter given it was a scene I had never tried to write before, I'm completely overwhelmed by the positive response I got from you all, so thank you so very much**

 **And thanks again to** **Avioooor for the suggestion, I loved it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you like it, I loved the suggestion and was nervous I'd completely messed it up (despite loving how it turned out) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm hoping that's a good Wow and now a bad one lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Oooh you're sooo nearly caught up! Glad you still seem to be enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh your review totally made my morning :D I'm so glad you loved it :D I was tempted to bring in his mother as well but figured that might well and truly break our boy. D'Artagnan could never stay away from his brothers for long, despite how much he may have wished to stay with his father. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm really glad you loved it :) I absolutely adored how it turned out, but I was still nervous about how it might come across to all you guys so its a huge relief to know you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidiap (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! Poor Alexandre never got the chance to see D'Art become a musketeer, nor the opportunity to state how proud he was for him having done so, so I'm really glad I got the chance to write that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thank you! I was nervous about writing it, having never written a scene like that before but I really do adore how it turned out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Rimmer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really really glad you liked it :D It was painful for our puppy to experience but I love that he did. Writing Alexandre was interesting as I didn't really have anything to base him off of, but people seem to be happy with how I've written him so I'm counting that as a win :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

gabs (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really happy you liked it :D I adored how the chapter turned out, it was definitely one of my favourites to write, but having said that I was still nervous about what you lovely people would think of it, so it's a huge relief to know you all seemed to enjoy it. I think our boys need to talk about it too, though it wont be happening tonight... tomorrow most likely :) Aww thank you so much! That comment really made me smile, I'm overjoyed you think so highly of my writing as I know there are some great musky fics out there :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I think I may have done a little happy dance hearing you liked how it turned out :D your suggestion (as they always seem to be) was absolutely brilliant and I adored how the chapter came out, easily 10x better then the scene I had been originally planning, so thank you again. Writing Alexandre was interesting as I had no reference to base him off of so he kinda became a new OC in a way, so I'm loving how much people really seemed to like how he turned out. Don't worry I definitely do not regret taking your suggestion, it was BRILLIANT! XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I seriously can't believe how well this story is doing. I was kinda hoping for around the 400 mark review wise so getting to over 700 when the story's still ongoing it a bit of a giddy moment for me :D D'Art and his father were such an interesting dynamic to write, especially as their relationship is barely explored in the show given what happens to daddy-dearest, this meant I could pretty much create any sort of history for them, which I thoroughly enjoyed... especially imagining D'Arty when he would be too small and you to pronounce the word musketeer's properly XD Part of me was going to have Alexandre begging his son to fight but I figured at least part of him, no matter how much he may hate himself for it, would want his son by his side and away from the pain and agony he would endure by going back. I'm really overjoyed you liked how it turned out because I had such a blast writing it and absolutely adore the finished result. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Awww sorry about that, maybe I should have warned you it would be an emotional one. This ones still on the emotional side but hopefully not as bad as yesterdays, which I'm glad you seemed to like :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty: After The Choice  
**

"Here," offered Tristan with a smile as he held out a small goblet of water, "for the pain."

It had been agony, having the bones in his injured ankle reset and the pain still bothered him even now so Athos reached out, almost greedily, to take the offered medication, silently desperate for any relief from the incessant throbbing and occasional stabs of pain shooting through the recently reset limb. He had hoped that his recent excursions had only made the pain flare up, rather than actually damaging the healing break, but that was not meant to be, so instead he had been forced to remain as still as possible as Tristan manipulated the broken bones back into place, doing everything he could to keep silent as he did so, the only true acknowledgement of the pain he was feeling coming from the increasing amount of sweat on his brow and the occasional hiss of pain through his tightly gritted teeth.

"It would be best if you rested for a while, and make sure you keep that leg elevated, it'll help with the pain," explained Tristan before he moved on to check over Porthos's arm, the larger man having come through the ordeal much better off than Athos thanks to the extensive wrapping, padding and binding they had done to his arm before they left. Before long Tristan passed another goblet of water to the larger musketeer before stating that he would leave them to rest and that they were to call for him should they need him or should D'Artagnan's condition change.

* * *

Within moments of Tristan leaving the four men alone Athos was grunting as he forced himself out of the bed he had been lying on, much to the amusement and mild worry of his brothers.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" chided Aramis; though there was a teasing undertone to his words that spoke to how he had been expect such actions from the man.

"You're supposed to be resting," finished Porthos, though there was look in his eyes that only softened when the swordsman eased his aching body into the chair by D'Artagnan's bedside.

"I am resting," dismissed Athos as he gestured to the padded chair he was now sat in.

Chuckling under his breath Aramis added, "And what bout elevating your foot?"

With a mock irritated huff the swordsman eased his injured leg onto one of the spare chairs sitting next to him, sending his brother a raised eyebrow look once he was settled, snorting quietly at the pleased look the medic sent in response.

"Not sure that's what the doc meant," grinned Porthos, chuckling at the look that Athos sent him that was clearly meant to show how much he cared about that, though any verbal response on Athos's part was quickly silenced by a whimper of pain from their fourth, the sound immediately gaining the trio's attention.

* * *

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Athos, his grip on his younger brother's hand tightening as he watched the boy try to open his eyes.

"Come on whelp," pleaded Porthos, though he injected some levity and teasing into his voice as he added, "'Thos is already disregarding doctors to sit by you, who knows what he'll do if you don't open those eyes of yours."

Athos huffed in mock annoyance at his brother's words but found his attention grabbed once again when an almost inaudible whisper of his name escaped D'Artagnan's lips, the younger man's head turning instinctively to face him.

"I'm here D'Artagnan," soothed the swordsman ignoring the overly dramatic comments and protests coming from Porthos and Aramis about how they were there too.

"…You died," whimpered the Gascon brokenly as his tear filled eyes finally opened, his words and the tone behind them both silencing the men and breaking their hearts. "I… I woke up and… and you… you were there." Athos looked thoroughly confused by this, assuming he was referring to when the boy had been barely lucid before his seizure, though his confusion only grew as D'Artagnan continued. "I-I… I tried to… to wake you but," tears fell freely now from the younger man's eyes as he weakly retold the nightmare he had been forced to endure, too lost in his own agony to notice the looks of sadness and anger on his brothers' faces, though they masked them quickly.

"It was a nightmare D'Artagnan," soothed Athos as he ran a hand through the boy's damp hair, smiling sadly as the younger man seemed to lean into his touch.

Without a word Porthos moved swiftly from Aramis's bedside to climb into the bed beside his youngest brother, knowing full well that it was something both of their other brothers were desperate to do, despite their current conditions preventing them from doing so. As soon as he was settled he gently maneuvered his arms to bring the younger man, who was now full on sobbing, into his embrace, smiling sadly as his brother instantly curled up into his side, as tightly as his deeply injured body would allow.

"Easy D'Art," soothed Porthos as he lightly ran a hand up and down the boy's bandaged arm, being mindful of the injuries that lay underneath.

"It seemed so real," murmured D'Artagnan, his words slurring slightly as the allure of sleep grew ever stronger the more he listened to the steady beating of his brother's heart. "…He killed you… He killed all of you… it's all… my fault"

Athos felt his heart break at the pain and guilt in his protégé's voice, "Shhh," he whispered softly as he continued to run his hands through D'Artagnan's hair. "He may have harmed us yes, but out of all those in the regiment D'Artagnan, you must know it takes a lot more than that to bring a musketeer down."

"Especially one as handsome as myself," remarked Aramis with his trademark grin, making all of his brothers, even D'Artagnan, much to his surprise and relief, chuckle. At the large yawn that followed D'Artagnan's chuckle Aramis's expression became much more serious and he longed to be able to move and reach the younger man but the pain in his back was still too much and his stitches were too raw to risk moving now. "Rest petit frère," he said softly, "your body has been through much and it needs rest."

"…I saw him too," murmured the Gascon sleepily several long moments later, surprising the men somewhat as they had believed him to have fallen asleep.

"Saw who?" asked Porthos curiously, knowing it couldn't have been Moreau as the boy had already mentioned seeing him in his nightmare.

"…Papa," whispered D'Artagnan almost heartbreakingly before the call of sleep became too much and he fell asleep once more.

* * *

"Is he to find no peace?" growled Athos quietly several minutes later once the trio were sure their brother had once again fallen asleep. "It was bad enough when the memory of Moreau haunted only his waking thoughts but now? Now he can't even sleep without being tortured by the man!"

The typically calm swordsman now looked very much like he wanted to throw or hit something, a look that would have surprised many who didn't know him well. To his brothers however it was simply a look that mirrored how they themselves truly felt.

"Perhaps once Moreau is dealt with," stated Porthos, his eyes focused solely on his little brother as his hand continued to lightly rub the boy's arm. "Maybe knowing it was over would help…"

"Possibly," hummed Aramis sadly, knowing from personal experience that simply knowing that might not be enough. He himself knew that the massacre of Savoy was over, that those who died had been buried and his own injuries healed, but even knowing all this, having the physical proof, did little to stop the nightmares that haunted him, his mind replaying that terrible day with frightening clarity.

"While I do not doubt for a single moment that Moreau needs dealing with, right now D'Artagnan needs us, here."


	61. A Moment To Breathe

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm afraid its a short one tonight and the chapter itself it kinda a bit fillerish. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it though :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - That's very true, D'Art will be awake more and more in the coming chapters so they'll have more opportunities to talk as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - Oooh you're all caught up now :D Its going to be odd not waking up to a load of lovely reviews from you now lol :) I do very much hope you had a good time with the binging and that cutting down to one chapter a day wont be too hard :D I also can't wait to hear what you thought on my other story you're debating binging on next :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Its a conversation I'm very much looking forward to writing, we see our boys discussing it briefly here tonight but D'Arts still too out of it to contribute really so it wont be happening fully just yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter59) Yay I'm really glad you loved it, I absolutely adored writing that scene and I'm overjoyed at the response it's gotten from people :D (chapter60) Haha well I think I definitely need to let them heal some, otherwise Moreau will easily beat them and we can't have that... but heal fully? we'll have to see how evil I decide to be lol :D Hmmm I agree with the nightmare suggestion, it didn't really fit with my plans for tonights chapter but I could definitely see it fitting in well with either tomorrow's or the day afters... Thanks for the suggestion! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww yay I'm really glad you liked it, though I'm sure you'll be relieved to hear I'm laying off the heartbreak a little bit for tonight's chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I quite agree! Gotta love when the baddies kick the bucket but nothing beats an adorable brotherly moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Moreau's kinda laying low for a bit right now, he needs to heal from the dagger Athos threw at him before he can act... plus all of Paris is out to get him right now so he needs to let things calm for a little bit first. D'Art will be okay eventually I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you! To be honest when my readers give me such amazingly good suggestions like you've done its really quite easy to work with the to incorporate it into my story. I figure I probably wouldn't be having quite as much fun writing as I am without the constant support of you lovely readers so incorporating a few suggestions that completely fit in with what I have planned is absolutely no trouble (and a lot of fun!) I'm just ecstatic that you loved how they turned out :D I adore writing the brotherly moments between our boys so I'm really liking that we're at a "quiet" moment in the story where I can thoroughly indulge my addiction with them lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter59) Thank you and I'm glad you liked it :) (chapter60) bwhaha again with the spiders? I kinda feel the need to bring that up in the story some how now lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad to hear it :D Haha yeah definitely not what our lovely Tristan had in mind but at least Athos's is resting I suppose, Tristan will just have to take what he can get lol :D I'm loving writing all the brotherly moments right now so I'm glad you seem to be enjoying them as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I had a feeling you would like all the lovely fluffy brotherly goodness :D And to be honest I'm very much enjoying writing it :D Despite his injury I couldn't see Athos not moving to D'Art's side again as soon as he was able so the doc's just going to have to accept that at least he's still resting (sort of) The banter between our boys is always tons of fun to write so I'm glad you liked reading it too :) Sleepy D'Art just conjures all sorts of cute mental images for me that I just can't not include it at some point lol. Aww now I'm grinning like a loon, really glad you liked it so much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One: A Moment To Breathe  
**

"So," mused Porthos, his voice quiet a D'Artagnan was still curled up at his side sleeping, "Are we going to talk about the pup seeing his father?"

It had been several hours since their brother had made that announcement, the quartet having been force to sit through, or in D'Artagnan's case sleep through, another examination of their injuries before they were brought a light meal and left alone once again.

Finishing his last mouthful of food Athos shrugged, "I'm just glad he dreamt about something other than Moreau."

Porthos hummed in agreement, though Aramis looked thoughtful, the words slipping from his lips before he realized what he was saying, "Unless it wasn't a dream."

At this both of his brothers turned to look at him, surprise and incredulity clear on their faces, something that made the medic bristle slightly as he moved to explain himself.

"It's not completely unheard of you know, there have been reports of similar experiences happening to people who were near death –"

"He was that bad?" interrupted Athos, his voice hard as he resisted glaring at the marksman for keeping such information from him but it was the hurt underlying the man's words that truly drove a dagger through Aramis's heart.

Knowing he couldn't keep it from his brothers anymore, and while silently cursing himself for bringing it up in the first place, he moved to explain, his voice and expression grim, "Had you asked before the garrison attack I would have said no… His health had been bad but not that bad."

"But after?" prompted Porthos, his grip on his little brother tightening subconsciously as he listened to Aramis's explanation.

Running a hand through his hair Aramis sighed tiredly, "He forced his already greatly weakened body to move before it was ready, couple that with the increasing fever and eventual seizure and yes, he was that bad."

Silence followed Aramis's explanation, the two other men taking a moment to process what they had been told, their eyes moving to gaze upon their sleeping brother, their hearts lurching at the thought of never seeing him opening his eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Athos, his voice a quiet hiss, though his gaze never left D'Artagnan.

"Because I had faith Athos," spat Aramis, his eyes mirroring the hurt in both of his brothers and the sight of it softened Athos anger. Sighing Aramis calmed himself, seeing the guilt and apology now clear in his brother's eyes. "I had faith D'Artagnan would recover, there was not anything else any of us could have done, especially when the seizure started, at that point our brother's survival depended on his strength of will," smirking he added, "and personally I had faith our boy is far too stubborn to die."

"Not wrong there," chuckled Porthos, though he forced himself to stop when D'Artagnan let out a little groan of protest at the jostling, the boy having somehow shifted slightly in their conversation that he was now using the larger musketeer's chest as a pillow.

"It seems you make quite the pillow mon ami," teased Aramis lightly before letting out a large yawn, the events of the last several days really beginning to hit him now.

"There aint room up here for you too," teased Porthos right back, though he did so with a faint amount of concern in his eyes at his brother's exhaustion. He was about to comment on it when they heard a knock at the door, knowing none of them could really move to open it they simply called to let whoever it was know they could enter, three bright smiles growing on their faces as the new arrivals entered the room.

"Favier! Issac!" exclaimed Porthos brightly, mentally cursing himself only a moment later when D'Artagnan whimpered at the volume of his voice and both Athos and Aramis sent him scolding looks.

"How are you doing?" asked Aramis softly, taking note of the healing bruises not covered by bandages.

"Well Gerald's letting us leave our room finally so I think that's a good sign," joked Issac and he and Favier settled themselves on nearby chairs. "We've been with Alain and Blaise," he added, his tone turning serious as he thought of the condition of his young friend.

"How are they?" asked Athos, worry clear in his expression as he thought of the terrible condition they had found the younger man in, much to similar to how they found their own brother only days before.

"Better than expected, thankfully," grinned Favier as he shifted positions slightly to make himself more comfortable. "Whatever Etienne and that new guy, Gaspard, were able to do for him before you brought him here seems to have done a world of good. Alain's been out of it mostly, which is probably a blessing considering how much pain he must be in, but when he is awake he's largely coherent and lucid."

The three men sighed in relief, though tensed as Issac picked up the conversation, worry clear as day in the man's eyes.

"He was worried though, kept mentioning D'Artagnan's name in his sleep and Blaise mentioned something had happened that sent you all running off when you went to visit, both Gerald and Gaspard have gone to update Treville and Tristan's tending to the others who are injured so we can't disturb him."

With grim faces the three musketeers took turns explaining what had happened to their youngest, doing their best to ignore the growing horrified looks on both their friends' faces as they spoke.

"Christ," sighed Issac, his eyes taking in the sleeping boy nestled tightly next to Porthos, who, despite his casual appearance, was ready to jump up and defend the boy the moment the need arose. "He'll be okay though right?"

This was the question everyone had been dreading, each of them desperate not to hear bad news, Aramis shuffled uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him, he being the only one among them with any real medical knowledge.

"His fever's down, which is a very good sign," explained Aramis carefully, not wanting to give them too much hope but also not wanting to make the boy sound on death's door either. "But he still has infected wounds and he is still very weak. That he woke up and was lucid enough to speak to and recognize us is a very good sign but he has a long road ahead of him I'm afraid."


	62. Checking In

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I hope you all like (or at the very least don't hate) dialogue heavy chapters as this chapter is pretty much all dialogue.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, we're kinda stepping away from our boys a bit today but worry not we'll be back with them tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was going to have the conversation regarding D'Art's out of body experience today but I felt this chapter kinda needed to happen so that chat will have to wait until tomorrow. Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Gotta love the brotherly moments :D I so enjoy writing them, so I'm really glad whenever I hear people are enjoying reading them :) Brain the man with a pitcher? very interesting mental image there my friend lol :D I'll admit I have been debating having Moreau show up at the garrison lately, it wasn't how I was going to have the showdown happen but its been on my mind a lot lately so who knows, maybe some changes are in order. Oh wow I love the idea of all three of them delivering fatal wounds to Moreau at once. You've given me something to think about there :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - No I know what you mean, I love their fluffy brotherly moments more then anything but there times when a bit of tension or drama between them is just as good, if not better :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - So true :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I do love the nightmare idea though (anything to write another nightmare scene I think, I LOVE them! lol) Aramis was definitely face-palming at letting that slip, though they did need to know so it's probably best they heard it now rather then later. I couldn't resist bringing Issac and Favier back so I'm glad you liked seeing them again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :) Moreau will be making another reappearance before too long you can be sure of that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yeah I've missed those two so it was nice to bring them back properly :) I hated doing that to Aramis but I couldn't see him telling them, now when things were so serious, figured it would be better to have them with hope then fear. Haha yeah we definitely need a Athos-Pillow moment at some point that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured it wouldn't be something Aramis would be keen on sharing, especially when the situation was so dire so I hope it made sense that he didn't tell them, plus things were pretty fast paced for a while there. I couldn't resist having Porthos become the latest pillow for our pup, the mental image is just too cute to ignore :D Figured Issac and Favier have been gone too long so I'm glad you enjoyed seeing them again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're enjoying the quiet time, its been nice, reveling in my obsession for fluffy brotherly moments though Moreau wont stay gone forever :D I'm hoping Aramis keeping such a thing from them made sense, I couldn't see him wanting to tell them, especially with the situation so dire but also with his own faith that the boy would pull through. Haha the mental image of the PorthosPillow was far too cute to ignore so I'm really happy you enjoyed that moment too :D I've missed Issac and Favier so it was nice to bring them back into the story properly. We're kinda stepping away from our boys tonight but worry not we'll be back with them tomorrow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Checking In  
**

"Gentlemen," greeted a weary but polite Treville as the musketeer Captain gestured for the two men at his door to enter, "I apologize for summoning you when you must be exhausted from the events of the last several weeks."

Smiling at his friend and Captain, Gerald took the offered seat by Treville's desk, Gaspard following suit moments later. "It is no trouble Treville. We were expecting your request."

Silence took over for several moments as Treville poured out drinks for his guests and himself before they got down to business.

"How are my men, I know the condition of some were quite dire."

Gerald nodded in agreement, his face grim. "D'Artagnan and Alain are by far the worst Captain but many others have serious but thankfully not life threatening wounds."

"Mathéo for example," added Gaspard, taking over the next part of the conversation, "He was wounded during Fabien's attack on your garrison.

Treville nodded, concern clear in his eyes and voice, "Yes, Aramis stated it had been him he had been trying to save when he himself was shot."

Gaspard nodded, "I'm afraid Mathéo's wound was more severe than it first appeared and the man lost a lot of blood before Henri could get him out of the line of fire and into the infirmary." Treville cursed but said nothing as the physician continued, "The blood loss has made him very weak and while he is already beginning to signs of improvement, it is imperative we pay attention to any signs of infection as they could prove quite harmful, if not deadly, in his current condition."

"Has he woken at all?" asked the Captain, his voice tired yet concerned as he made a begun making a list of all the injuries he now had to get Moreau and his men back for.

Gaspard shook his head sadly, "He has not, unfortunately, though he is beginning to show signs of waking. It is likely the blood loss and not anything else that keeps him under, we expect he should wake fully some time in the next day or so, although we can't guarantee how lucid he'll be when that happens."

Treville nodded grimly, "The others?" he asked almost reluctantly. While he wanted to know what his men were now suffering through, there was part of him that desperately didn't want to know how badly he had failed to protect those under his command.

"Damien," nodded Gerald, mentally going through patients by the order of their beds in his infirmary.

Treville grimaced at the mention of Damien. The man had been crucial to their escape from Moreau's estate and the subsequent rescue of Alain and the injuries he had received in recompense were horrific to say the least, Treville found himself hoping, against the sinking feeling in his gut, that there would be something that could be done for the younger man.

"As I'm sure you remember much of Damien's arm was badly burned."

"Yes," nodded Treville, though he did his best to push the image from his mind as he focused on what was being said to him.

"Unfortunately the flames actually ended up melting parts of his clothing to his arm," explained Gerald, not commenting on the nauseous look on Treville's face. "It was excruciating for the boy when we were forced to peel them away but I'm afraid that is not the worst of his problems."

It took several seconds for Treville to understand what Gerald was saying without actually saying it but when he did a horrified look settled on his face, "No," he breathed, eyes wide as he fell silent.

"It is not guaranteed," offered Gerald, sadness in his voice as he explained the younger musketeer's condition. "But I'm afraid the possibility is a large one. The burn damage is extensive and it will only be as it begins to heal that we will learn the true extent of the damage."

"But?" prompted Treville.

Gerald sighed, "But he already can't move the limb and that does not bode well for his future. There is also the matter of infection, especially in a wound so large, if we are not extremely careful he could lose his arm entirely."

Treville cursed, downing his drink in one before pouring another, ignoring the looks of concern now being sent his way by the two doctors.

"Sir if I may," started Gaspard, the tone of his voice already setting the Captain's defenses up, "Drinking like that might not be wise given your recent head injury."

"I'm fine," growled Treville before he turned his attention to Gerald, once again ignoring the look being sent his way. "What about the others?"

"Corbett got off lightly all things considered," stated the physician, pleased to be able to give at least some good news. "He's going to be sore as anything for the next week or so but with enough rest he should recover to full strength fairly quickly."

Treville let out a long sigh of relief; the knowledge that at least one of his men would recover fine almost had him sagging in relief

Sensing the need for some more good news Gaspard took up the next piece of conversation. "I've also recently had a chance to examine Issac and Favier."

The Captain visibly brightened at this, "How are they? They seemed to be doing much better when I checked on them earlier."

Smiling Gaspard nodded, "They are recovering extremely well given what they've been through, though they seem more put out about missing all the action then their injuries themselves so maybe I should consider a more serious head wound," he teased, smiling brightly as Treville chuckled at the men's antic's

"Those two have never been ones to sit on the sidelines and watch unfortunately, I imagine you'll be listening to their gripes until they're released from your care."

"Ah, not long then," smirked the physician, "While I don't think either will be ready for full duty for a few weeks yet, I see no reason why they can't leave the infirmary in a few days to recover the remainder of their health in the comfort of their own rooms."

Treville smiled, absolutely relieved and overjoyed by the news, "They'll be pleased to hear it, I'm sure."

"They were currently with Alain and Blaise when we left, we've lifted the bed rest order on them now, providing they don't leave the infirmary until we say."

The Captain's heart lurched at the mention of Alain's name, remembering the awful condition the younger man had been in when they found him. "How… How are they doing?"

With this Gerald sighed, "It would be helpful if Blaise would stop being stubborn and rest like we've been telling him to, he's been diligently at Alain's bedside since you brought them back."

"Since he found us more like," added Gaspard, though there was a look on his face that spoke of how little he truly minded that fact. "Blaise's injures were exacerbated during his mission to find Alain, he, unknowingly I might add, popped several stitches that had to be redone as soon as the opportunity arose, but aside from some minor blood loss he managed to survive with minimal damage. His bruises are healing well and if he can stop ripping his stitches I am confident he'll recover well with plenty of rest."

"Alain?"

At this Gerald sighed once again, "He's responded well to our treatment of his wounds so far and the fact he been awake at all, let alone lucid is a near miracle."

Treville frowned, "But?"

Running a hand through his thinning grey hair Gerald let out a long tired breath. "But his injuries are as severe as they are numerous and as such the chances of complications occurring are quite high and…"

Treville felt his breathe catch in his throat, "and?"

"And I worry he will have the strength to survive them should they occur."

During the time he had known the doctor Treville had often found himself appreciating how the man refused to sugar coat things, especially when talking to him, but now was one of the few occasions he dearly wished the man would lie, if only to make him feel like he hadn't failed one of his most promising men.

"Do you need a moment Captain?" asked Gaspard softly, not wanting to put even more on the man's already strained shoulders.

Taking another drag of his drink Treville shook his head, "No, its best I get the information now. It is only a matter of time before the King, or more accurately Rochefort, learn what has happened and I can't explain the gravity of the situation if I don't know the facts and I absolutely refuse to let Rochefort diminish what any of my men now have to suffer through."

Respect shone brightly in both physicians' eyes as they nodded, Gerald nodding to Gaspard, allowing the man to take the next patient.

"Onto our last set then," stated Gaspard with an attempt at a smile, "We'll start with Athos." Treville sat up straighter at the mention of his lieutenant's name. He was already down a great many men, several of whom would be lucky to see service again any time soon, if at all, he really didn't think he had it in him to hear he would lose Athos too. "The man's one of the most stubborn men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," huffed the physician with a more believable smile reaching his lips, his words making both Treville and Gerald chuckle. "Tristan is the one who did the most recent examination of your man but from what he tells me the damage is extensive and had only been made worse by his recent encounter with Moreau."

Treville sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, "How bad?"

"It'll be tough to say for sure but a month, possibly even two at the very least, providing of course that he doesn't do something to further increase the damage."

"But he'll walk again?"

Sensing the desperation and concern in the man Gaspard simply nodded, the relief on Treville's face clear as day to those watching.

"And Aramis? Porthos? D'Artagnan?"

"Porthos is actually the better of the lot of them," remarked Gerald with a smile, "the wrapping and binding did there job better than expected and the bone is healing quite well. It'll likely be at least a month before I would be comfortable with him returning to full duty." Treville nodded, relief making him practically sag in the chair as he waited for news of his other two men. "Aramis on the other hand… Well the attack on the garrison did him little favors, nor did his response to D'Artagnan's recent episode. He's lost a fair amount of blood and as such will be sluggish and weak for some time. His wounds are currently showing no signs of infection however so that is a very promising sign."

"And D'Artagnan?"

"D'Artagnan's condition is extremely fragile, especially after his recent seizure. He is finally beginning to show some small signs of improvement however and if they continue then I would feel much more confident in my assessment of his chances… As it stands however… well lets just say the next few days will be critical."


	63. Concern

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well this chapter was hard to write... though I'm putting that largely down to the people who live above me as it's very hard to focus when they're having shouting matches and throwing glass and stuff about. I could hear it fine even while wearing headphones!**

 **Anyway I feel this is a bit fillerish today but worry not drama is coming, we still have Moreau to deal with. I'm thinking a few more fluffy, quieter chapters before our dastardly (love that word!) villain reappears :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Same, I hated doing that to Damien but considering that he couldn't even move his arm when we saw him I figured I needed to make it pretty bad. Poor Treville's going to be running on very limited numbers for the next little while that's for sure. Haha I like the way you think :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hard not to like it when its such a good one :D I'm really looking forward to writing Moreau's end but hesitant at the same time as then the story will be coming to an end and I don't want that! Glad you liked seeing Treville :) We're getting a little more of him tonight, I even managed a bit of banter with him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Glad you seemed to like it, even with the rollercoaster :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Treville's got the weight of the world on his shoulders right now and being down so many men definitely doesn't help! Haha I doubt either would be pleased to hear that lol :D I'm planning a scene with Rochefort that's coming up very soon which I'm really excited to write, hopefully you'll like it when it happens :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - "What could go wrong?" hmm considering its me I'd say quite a lot lol :D though not quite yet :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yeah feeling a bit bad for Treville right now and it's only going to get worse when he has to meet with Rochefort and the King in a later chapter. Wow I'm loving the love everyone seems to have for Damien, he's not had an overly big part but everyones rooting for him its great! :D Haha I know! D'Art just too whumpable to ignore XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter61) haha very true :D (chapter62) He'll have to make do with recruits... and maybe Henri, he wasn't hurt badly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I do feel quite mean for the pair of them but we'll have to see if I continue to be mean, I promise I wont leave you all hanging regarding what happens to them :D Bwhaha I love your comparison! I've not seen Hamilton but I've heard some of the songs so I kinda get the reference but god is it true in this case hahaha :D and yes! Damien and Mathéo should definitely consider it an honor to be included in such whumpage XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha you're telling me I had to make a list before I started writing it of who I've included in this story and how I've injured them and even then I'm still partly convinced I've missed someone lol :D Loving the love going around for Damien, especially considering he didn't have a majorly long part when he did appear. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Concern  
**

It was several hours after they had first walked into the Captain's office that both physicians finished giving their status update to Treville, all three of them looking exhausted beyond belief as they finished discussing the final patient.

"Its late," sighed Treville as he noticed the darkening sky outside, "I've kept the pair of you long enough, thank you for the update. I'll let you go and get some rest."

Both men nodded gratefully, sympathy burning brightly in their eyes for the weight now on the other man's shoulder, however while Gaspard left fairly quickly Gerald hung around, his actions gaining him a raised eyebrow from the Captain.

"Is there something else Gerald?" he asked wearily, desperately hoping it was not more bad news.

A flash of indecision crossed Gerald's face as he noted the exhaustion in the Captain's eyes. "It can wait," he said shaking his head as he began to move towards the door.

With confusion filling his features Treville stood, "You do not often keep things from me old friend," he said with a tired smile, "What is troubling you?"

"Gaspard," stated the physician after a moment's hesitation, his answer prompting a look of surprise from the musketeer Captain.

"Has he done something that unsettles you?" asked Treville, his body tensing out of instinct as it readied itself against a potential threat to his injured men.

Alarm flash across Gerald's features, as he quickly shook his head, "No! No it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I meant only to ask after your intentions with him."

"You make it sound like I'm courting the man," snorted Treville, his eyes brightening at the levity, his words pulling a chuckle from his old friend.

"I meant," reiterated the physician with a lightly scolding look, "What is to become of him once this whole mess with Moreau is sorted out? His work is impressive to say the least but there is a sadness to him that worries me."

Treville sighed, already missing that earlier moment of levity, "I'm not surprised you picked up on it," he admitted, "While I wont go into details of a man's past without him here to give consent, I will say his own plans for after Moreau are based on that sadness and they have me unsettled and troubled."

"Perhaps he needs a purpose," suggested the doctor, picking up on what the Captain wouldn't and couldn't say, his heart breaking at the turmoil his fellow physician must be feeling to be contemplating what he thought he was.

Noticing the not so subtle hint his friend was sending Treville smirked and felt a flicker of hope fill him. He had no desire to see a man like Gaspard end his life, not because of someone like Moreau. Since his arrival Gaspard had worked without rest or complaint to save the lives of his men, something Treville would never truly be able to thank him for.

"And would you be willing?" asked Treville, "The men?"

Gerald shrugged, "I have no personal objections, the man is dedicated and talented but with enough humility to respect whose infirmary and patients he's working with. As for the men… I can't speak for all but none of those he has treated have issued any complaints and given how he is largely responsible for Alain still being with us, I imagine he will find himself with quite firm support from Blaise, Issac and Favier."

Treville nodded, relief filling him as his hope grew. "I will take it under consideration and speak to him one this mess with Moreau is dealt with."

Gerald nodded, a pleased smile tugging at his lips; the pair shared a few more minutes of lighthearted conversation before retiring to their own rooms for the night.

* * *

 _"His fever spiked," explained Tristan, his brief explanation coupled with the sight of his seizing brother sending a wave of fear and panic rushing through him. He had little experience with dealing with seizures but he knew what to do, he could only hope that it would be enough._

 _He found himself replying, almost robotically, to Treville when the man asked what could be done. It tore at his heart to do nothing but hold down his baby brother's flailing limbs while sending up prayer after prayer for his safety._

 _"There has to be something!" protested Athos and he was glad Tristan replied before he could as he was loosing himself in his prayers, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach, making him determined to pray harder, even as he felt the now all too familiar stabs of pain from his own injuries._

 _"He's bleeding."_

 _Those two words shattered what hope he had managed to scramble together through his prayers, even more so when he felt blood beginning to pool under his own hand. He had noticed a look of alarm and panic quickly passing across Tristan's face but before he could think more on it D'Artagnan's body what alarmingly still._

 _"It's over," sighed Porthos in obvious relief as he released his hold on their brother, taking a step backwards, intending to give the pair of them time and space to stop the bleeding._

 _Only neither man moved, he felt as though his body was made of lead as tears began to pool in his eyes, his whole frame violently trembling as he stared brokenly at his baby brother's unmoving chest._

* * *

"NO!" gasped Aramis as he all but flung himself out of bed, flinching violently as he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Easy Aramis," soothed a voice, the familiarity of it calming him much more effectively than the words it spoke.

"A-Athos," he croaked, his hands tightly gripping his brother's arm as he struggled to regain his composure.

To his credit Athos said nothing regarding his brother's distressed state, having unfortunately become quite accustomed to it during the months that followed Savoy. As such he knew how much his brother hated it being commented on so instead he simply allowed the man to compose himself at his own pace while remaining a statue of silent support.

"You're not supposed to be up," commented the medic several minutes later as he took deep breathes, having mostly recovered from the visions that tormented his sleep, though it did not slip Athos's notice how his eyes frequently darted to watch the rise and fall of D'Artagnan's chest.

"You were distressed," stated the swordsman as if it was obvious and while Aramis knew he should have expected as much, he found the words still warmed his heart almost immeasurably.

"You'd think I'd be used to nightmares by now," sighed the medic as he tiredly ran a hand over his face.

"Would it help to talk about it?" asked Athos softly, knowing full well how touchy a subject nightmares were to Aramis.

At his brother's words Aramis froze, part of him desperately wanting to confide in what his mind had made him see but another, larger part resisted, feeling it would invalidate his previous statement of how he had faith D'Artagnan would survive.

It wasn't like he had lied about that, in his heart he truly did believe his brother would not die, but it seemed like there was, at least, part of him, however small, that wasn't so concrete in his beliefs.

"Spiders," offered the musketeer quickly, having noticed his brother waiting for an answer, though he mentally cursed him brain for supplying such an inane answer, one his brother clearly didn't believe if the raised eyebrow and unimpressed look was anything to go by.

"Spiders?"

Too embarrassed to admit the truth now Aramis decided just to roll with it, nodding enthusiastically as he shuddered dramatically. "Creepy things, spiders."

"Hmm," hummed Athos tactfully

"All those legs and ergh," shivered Aramis, a playful smile tugging at his lips when he saw the amused glint in his brother's eyes.

The pair were so wrapped up in their conversation that neither noticed that both Porthos and D'Artagnan had woken up, both watching the pair with growing amusement, though D'Artagnan's was clouded by pain and exhaustion.

Unable to help himself D'Artagnan chuckled, weakly smirking at how his brother's visibly startled at the sound of his voice.


	64. Relief & Guilt

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm apologizing in advance if any of this chapter doesn't really make sense, I'm pretty much running solely on the sugar in lemonade right now. September is a manic month at work, even more so on Saturdays so couple that with what little sleep I got last night courtesy of my upstairs neighbors and I'm frankly impressed I managed to stay awake long enough to get anything written lol :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - We'll have to wait and see with Gaspard but I am leaning to keeping him alive. Haha yeah Athos definitely loved that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm loving Gaspard as well :) I haven't definitely decided if he'll live but I'm definitely leaning that way :D Haha I keep referring to Moreau as dastardly in my head (love that word :D) We'll be seeing Rochefort soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter62) I've haven't decided how evil I want to be with Damien but considering the love out there for him I am becoming more convinced to let him keep his arm. We'll have to wait for Gaspard but I'm thinking he's safe too. (chapter 63) Yay I'm glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

anime-queen46: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah D'Art's got bad timing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I haven't definitely decided on Gaspard but I am leaning that way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Excellent timing our boy has lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Great now I'm not going to be able to get that image out of my head lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's not definite with Gaspard but I am leaning that way for him. Haha so do I, hate those evil devil spawns. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I may have brought a bit of drama back tonight, though it'll really start tomorrow :D It's looking like Gaspard will survive but we'll have to wait and see. Yay I'm glad you like the nightmare :D I adore writing those scenes :D We've got some more fluffy moments with our boys today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha Glad you liked that bit of banter, its not often I can bring Treville into it but I couldn't resist when that idea hit me :D I loved writing the nightmare, as I always do :D, so I'm really happy you liked it and that you're not sick of the nightmare scenes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad your enjoying the quieter chapters although things are going to pick up a little bit after this chapter so I hope you're ready :) Gerald and Treville are too good of people not to try and help when they know what Gaspard is planning. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: Relief and Guilt  
**

"So he finally wakes again and the first thing he does is mock me," huffed Aramis dramatically, though all his brothers, even D'Artagnan in his pain and sleep-dulled state, knew he was only joking, "Charming."

"That's me," grinned D'Artagnan weakly, unknowing of the relief his simple bit of banter brought his brothers.

"How are you feeling whelp?" asked Porthos softly as he gently brushed some of the younger man's hair out of his face, relaxing a fraction more as he noted the temperature of the musketeer's skin, it was still warmer than he would like but the fever had come down significantly since the seizure.

"And if the words _I'm fine_ come out of that mouth of yours I'm giving Porthos permission to smack you," added Aramis seriously before D'Artagnan could respond, the faint red tint on the younger man's cheeks telling then that that was exactly what he had been about to say.

"…Sore," he admitted weakly, his face contorting into a grimace as another wave of pain shot through him, "…I hurt… a lot."

Knowing how hard it was for the younger man to admit that Aramis smiled softly, "Gerald left something for the pain but it would be best if you ate something first, do you think you could manage some broth?"

Truthfully the mere idea of food made D'Artagnan's stomach turn but considering he couldn't remember the last time he ate and knowing that Aramis wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important the Gascon nodded weakly, mentally preparing his exhausted body to fight the nausea.

Noticing this Aramis's smile turned sympathetic as he and Athos, with the help of Porthos, helped to gently shift their younger brother into a seated position, the exertion leaving the Gascon pale and breathless from the pain by the time they were done.

"I know food is probably the last thing you want right now," stated the medic softly as he sat down on the side of the bed, his worried eyes scanning over his brother's lightly trembling form. "But your body is already quite malnourished, it'll need the strength to help you recover. I'm not expecting you to eat all of it, just as much as you think you can manage, a little is better than non mon ami."

Seemingly reassured by the fact he wasn't expected to eat it all the Gascon nodded once, burying the embarrassment of having to have one of his brother's feed him as he took small slow sips of the lukewarm cup of broth Porthos held up to his lips.

After the first sip of broth D'Artagnan could feel his stomach churning but he could also feel his starved body reacting to the arrival of food so he forced himself to take several more mouthfuls until the threat of throwing it all up again became too much to risk and he was forced to lightly shake his head, the cup moving away almost instantly.

All three of the senior inseparables smiled in relief at seeing their brother eating, even if it was just a few mouthful of broth.

After the younger man's stomach had time to settle Aramis passed over a small cup of water with a pain-draught mixed in, "For the pain," he explained as he lifted the cup to the boy's lips, "And unfortunately you will have to drink all of this."

It took several minutes for the pain draught to take effect but they could all see when it did, D'Artagnan's unknowingly tense body relaxing slightly as the near agonizing pain retreated to a more manageable level. Noticing that, even with this, their brother was still awake the three men jumped on the chance to talk, thankful beyond belief that they even had the chance given how dire the younger man's injuries were and how sick he had been. As such the four men conversed lightly for several long minutes before Athos decided to take the conversation down a more serious path.

"D'Artagnan," he spoke, his voice instantly getting the younger man's attention as he shifted slightly in an attempt to better face his mentor and brother whilst still resting predominately against Porthos's side.

"Hmm?" hummed the boy tiredly in response, exhaustion beginning to kick in once more, though he was determined to stay awake as long as possible, especially as it seemed there was something Athos wanted to talk about.

"When last you woke you mentioned seeing your father…"

D'Artagnan froze at this, the foggy memories of what he had experienced during his seizure coming back, rushing at him at full force and making his heart ache with a pain he had not felt since he had held his dying father in his arms all those many months ago.

"D'Art?" called Porthos worriedly once the group noticed the boy seemed lost in his memories, tears slowly but steadily falling from his almost glazed over eyes. Unwilling to move too much in case he jostled one of his brother's many injuries Porthos settled for lightly tapping the boy's cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears as he did so.

"…Sorry," stammered he Gascon as he came back to the present, startling slightly at the feeling of his brother's hand on his cheek.

"Its fine D'Artagnan," dismissed Athos, guilt churning in his stomach for having caused his baby brother pain, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No… No it's okay," sighed D'Artagnan tiredly as he weakly shook his head, allowing himself a moment before he tried to explain to his brothers what he had experienced, doing his best, despite the pain still clouding his mind, to choose his words carefully, not wanting the men to think he was crazy and abandon him.

For the three senior inseparables however they could only sit in growing horror and guilt as they listened to their youngest brother explain how his father had visited him, saving him from his nightmare of Moreau before the pair of them had watched D'Artagnan seize and the painful decision the boy had unknowingly made at the end.

"I… I know I sound crazy," mumbled the Gascon, his voice thick with emotion as he desperately fought against the fresh wave of tears that were determined to fall. He had closed his eyes as he spoke and let his head tilt low, not wanting to see the reactions of the three men he cared so dearly about, especially as he feared those reactions would show their revulsion of his mental status.

What he hadn't been expecting however was for Aramis to all but launch himself at him, grabbing the younger man into a tight embrace that somehow still managed to be mindful of both men's numerous injuries.

D'Artagnan, thoroughly confused by this point could do little in his current position but accept the spontaneous hug, though it did little to help his mental efforts at stopping his tears from falling.

"A-Aramis?"

"You're not crazy D'Artagnan," stated the medic, his voice slightly muffled by the Gascon's shoulder as he had yet to remove himself from D'Artagnan's side. "I'm sorry D'Art, so, so sorry."

If anything D'Artagnan's confusion grew at this, prompting to lift his head to look at his other two brothers, noticing similar expressions of sadness, guilt and apology on their faces.

Before he could ask however Athos spoke, his hand moving to lightly cup the Gascon's cheek, one of the few places he could reach considering Aramis's grip on the boy.

"Had we not brushed you aside in the first place you would not have been hurt and this would not have happened."

D'Artagnan could only stare, wide-eyed, at his brother after that admission but before any of them could comment or reply further a cry of alarm and pain pierced the air.


	65. Panic & Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is up a little later than usual I found a new fic to read and got a little obsessed and didn't realize the time. I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out, especially the first half :D Hope you all like it too!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm really glad you liked it, I plan on revisiting the whole near death experience thing as I think they do need to talk about it some more so brace yourself for that in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think I'll probably revisit the chat in a coming chapter as I think they could probably do with a bit more discussion on it... and I want some more cute brotherly moments regarding it lol. Glad you liked it though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - You'll see today don't worry, my evil brain simply couldn't be contained any longer, it had to do something :) Our boys wont let him hold onto that fear, they love him too much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I kinda need D'Art a bit more healed and coherent for when Moreau shows up again so he's going to be on the mend now. Don't worry I already plan on revisiting the whole near death experience chat thing so we will be seeing that in a coming chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha I know I'm sorry but I couldn't resist, my evil mind refused to be contained any longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I think you might really like this chapter too, or at least the first half of it anyway :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Kinda, it's not as serious as you're all probably expecting but I hope you like it regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - My evil mind refused to be contained any longer I'm afraid, though it was definitely more restrained then it could have been considering past chapters :) I kinda need D'Art awake and somewhat healed for when Moreau reappears hence him being on the mend now. We will be revising the near death experience thing to have some more brotherly chatty moments regarding it. Well my neighbors haven't been fighting these last couple of nights so I'm counting that as a win and praying I haven't gone an jinxed myself now lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm really glad you loved it. I was a bit worried about how it would turn out because I was so exhausted, even more so because I didn't proof read it before posting (far to tired for that lol) I wanted a bit of lightheartedness for our boys before serious stuff/chat's happened so I'm glad you liked their brief bantering. Our boys are in proper mother hen mode right now, even more so in the beginning of today's chapter (which I think you'll like :D) Hope you like what I have planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: Panic & Pain  
**

Had it been any other occasion the sound of one of their brothers-in-arms crying out in pain and alarm would have had the inseparables on their feet and running out of the room in a matter of seconds, unfortunately what none of the three senior members were prepared for was D'Artagnan's reaction to the cry as the boy immediately froze, his body going rigidly tense in his brothers' arms as his breathing became shallower and shallower.

Aramis was the first to realize what was happening and, after muttering a curse under his breath, he pulled back out of the embrace he had previously trapped his youngest brother in, the medic's worried eyes scanning over D'Artagnan's now extremely pale face as his hands moved to lightly grip the Gascon's arms.

"D'Art you need to breathe," instructed Aramis, his voice firm as he ignored the worried looks from both his other brothers, the pair having quickly deduced what was going on but hesitant to interrupt in case they made the situation worse, but the longing to help was clear on both of their faces.

"D'Art!" snapped Aramis when D'Artagnan failed to respond, the harsh tone of his voice actually making the Gascon cringe away in fear, something that made the marksman sick to his stomach to see.

"'Mis?" asked Porthos quietly, his eyes flickering between D'Artagnan and the medic as he tried to work out how best to help.

"D'Artagnan," instructed Athos in the very tone of voice that he often used during the pair's training sessions, having a hope and a feeling it might register with some part of the younger man's mind that wasn't completely overwhelmed with panic and to the trio's great relief it seemed to be working as the Gascon's head immediately turned to face his mentor, the panic and fear were still present but D'Artagnan looked slightly more aware of the situation and as such Athos wasted no time in capitalizing on it, shifting himself up onto the side of the bed as he took his brother's face in his hands. "You need to breathe D'Artagnan, slow deep breaths."

"I… I… C-C-Can't," stammered D'Artagnan fearfully as he frantically shook his head, ignorant of how Porthos's grip on his tightened or the slew of Spanish curses flying out as whispers from Aramis's lips.

Athos brushed his thumbs over his frightened brother's cheek before moving one of his hand to place own of D'Artagnan's own onto his chest, "Yes you can," he said firmly, still using the same tone of voice as before, though it was a conscious decision on his part as he instinct was to use something softer when dealing with a frightened brother. "In time with me, just focus on that."

It took several long, painful minutes and several more rounds of coaching from Athos but eventually D'Artagnan was able to get his breathing back under control, although he was shaking terribly and looked ready to pass out at a moments notice.

"You good whelp?" asked Porthos softly a few minutes later once they trio were sure D'Artagnan had sufficiently calmed down and was no longer at risk of having a major panic attack.

Still reeling from his ordeal D'Artagnan found himself unable to verbally answer, so settled instead for nodding weakly.

"I'm going to see what happened," announced Porthos before he turned his head towards his little brother. "You going to be okay with 'Thos and 'Mis?" the teasing tone of his voice alleviating some of his own worry about leaving the boy.

Taking his brother's words as a challenge D'Artagnan nodded once more, only this time it was much firmer and there was a determined glint in his eye that made Porthos smile.

That smile of Porthos's only grew as he watched Athos settle himself next to the injured Gascon as soon as he was off of the bed, Aramis quickly placing a pillow under the now lightly glaring swordsman's foot once the man was settled.

In any other situation he knew D'Artagnan would have been the first to protest the treatment he was getting, despite enjoying it all the same, however now it seemed like the younger man was craving the safety and comfort that could only be found with family as he instantly curled tighter into Athos's side, the swordsman's arm wrapping protectively around the younger man.

"Do you need me to come with?" asked Aramis quietly as he moved from the bed onto the chair he had been sitting on before.

Porthos shook his head, "Best you stay with the pup. I wont be long."

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take Porthos long to find the source of the cry, as he soon passed an open door, spying several of his musketeer brothers inside and having spotted worried looks on their faces.

Entering he felt his eyes go wide at the site of a grimacing Etienne lying on one of the beds, blood coating the lower part of his neck and the collar of his shirt.

"Damn Etienne," cursed the larger man as he moved towards the bed, "What happened?"

"Fabien happened," answered Issac, he and Favier having rushed into the room at the sound of the man's cry. It was clear Etienne wouldn't be able to answer for a while as Tristan was working on stitching up his wound so the pair took over explanations of what had happened, Etienne having filled them in before Tristan had arrived.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Etienne was exhausted beyond belief, his whole body was crying out for rest that he knew he couldn't let it indulge in just yet. Henri had informed him about the attack on the garrison and his subsequent fight with Fabien, the man who had almost killed D'Artagnan on Moreau's orders._

 _Despite the musketeer's typically kind nature, Etienne couldn't find it within him to wish for the prisoner's recovery, especially after having learned he was being treated in the same infirmary as the very men he had hurt. That being said however it was that kind nature that prevented him from walking away from said man's room when he heard the groan of pain coming from within._

 _Cursing himself the musketeer entered the room, a spark of vindictive pleasure hitting him as he saw the damage the fight and subsequent fall from the roof had done to the man as his legs were very obviously broken, the limbs wrapped in a large amount of padding and splints after the fall had shattered his bones. The man was also covered in a large array of bandages, several of which were stained with blood._

 _Another groan of pain left the man and it didn't take long for Etienne to realize that he must have shifted while unconscious, causing his arm, which was also broken, to fall off the side of the bed and the angle it was now hanging in was causing him pain._

 _Part of him desperately wanted to leave the man as he was, the man deserving all the pain he was now experiencing but the medic in him simply couldn't do that and so, with another curse, he moved towards the man's bedside, bending down to better cradle the injured limb, only realizing too late that the whole thing was planned._

 _It was just as he was lifting the injured limb back to rest on the mattress that the prisoner acted, whilst in excruciating pain and tied down to prevent escape he had somehow gotten ahold of something sharp and as Etienne leaned forward he used what little energy he had to thrust the object into Etienne's throat, hoping to take down at least one more musketeer before he died._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Porthos was staring wide eyed by the end of the explanation, worry filling him as he turned to look back at Etienne, the man now leaning forward just a little as Tristan wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"How's he doing doc?" asked the larger man, Etienne seemed okay to him as he was awake and moving but Porthos knew he wouldn't be able to relax until one of the medical staff told him he was okay.

Tristan smiled tiredly as he finished securing the bandage. "Luckily our prisoner was too weak to put much force behind the attack and the object he used didn't puncture anything vital, Etienne's going to have to rest for a few hours and I'll need to check the wound for any signs of infection in a few days but he should be absolutely fine in a week or so."

Porthos practically sagged in relief at this, allowing himself a few moments to relish in the good news before he allowed the anger at Fabien to return.

"And Fabien?"

At this Tristan's smile vanished and a cold look took its place. "He lives, just. No doubt this incident will only serve to be another nail in his coffin. It might even be enough to persuade the King to order his execution straight away when the Captain see's him."


	66. Joining Forces

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I was a bit worried when I started this considering who this chapter focuses on but damn am I happy with how it turned out :D I'm really hoping you guys like it too and I'm not just being biased to my own work :) Also praying he's not ooc but I'll let you guys be the judge of that :D  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah but I figured after everything he's been through D'Art's bound to have some sort of reaction to someone being in pain, he did have to listen to Alain being tortured for a while after all. Don't worry Fabien wont be living much longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was sooooo tempting to have him do some serious damage but I figured he probably wouldn't be able to do much given he did fall off a roof. I loved Athos in yesterday's chapter too! He needed his moment with our pup and I loved writing it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might :D I had a feeling people might have forgotten about him as he hasn't been mentioned in quite a while but I didn't want to let him just kinda fade from the story... Plus my evil mind was craving to do something and he was the only baddy around lol :) Don't worry Fabien wont be alive much longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured our poor pup couldn't really go through what he had and not have a reaction to the cry of pain, especially as he had been forced to listen to part of Alain's torture. I adored writing our boys rallying around him, especially the moments with Athos :D It was soo very tempting to have Fabien's attack do more damage but I figured that after falling from a roof he wouldn't really be in any sort of condition to do much. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry he will, very soon I promise :D Haha yeah his stubbornness is working in favor now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't not have D'Art react, not after everything his been through... that and our boys weren't ready to leave his side for anything so I needed a valid reason for them to stay when it seemed like one of their friends was in danger as I felt D'Art would have insisted they left otherwise. Athos needed his moment with the pup so I just couldn't resist giving it to him (I'm a sucker for the pair of them!) Fabien knows he's going to die so it was very much a last ditch attempt to take down another musketeer for they killed him, a sort of preemptive revenge if you will. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter64) I'm so glad you love all the brotherly moments as I absolutely adore writing them! We're going to be revisiting the whole seeing his father thing as I feel there's more to be said there, though that wont be happening tonight. (chapter65) Glad you liked it. Our lovely swordsman needed his moment with the pup and I figured what better way than to be the only one who could calm him down :D Haha the medic in Aramis wont let him not help his brother rest properly :) Bwahah I know what you mean but unfortunately I don't think they're going to be getting it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I know what you mean :D Though in Fabien's defense he knew he was going to die regardless of whether he attacked Etienne or not. You don't just shoot up the garrison and get away with it after being caught. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I did think you'd like the first part. We have very similar tastes when it comes to fluffy brotherly moments so I figured because I adored it you'd probably like it too and I'm glad you did :D I couldn't see D'Art not having a reaction to the cry of pain after everything he had been forced to endure, including listening to part of Alain's torture for a while. I also needed a valid reason to keep our other muskys in the room when Etienne was crying out as I figured they wouldn't want to leave but would out of a sense of duty, plus D'Art would probably insist despite not wanting them to leave. Athos was long overdue some fluffy moments with our pup so I couldn't resist giving them to him as I absolutely adore writing scenes with the pair of them. It was sooo very very tempting to have Fabien do more damage then he did but I figured he wouldn't really be in any sort of condition to do so given he fell off a roof. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Joining Forces  
**

Standing by the window in his office Rochefort fought to contain his anger, the note he had just received crunched tightly in his fist as he glared at the unsuspecting passers by.

Although he had no hand in Moreau's seemingly sudden return to the city he had planned on capitalizing on it, especially once it became clear the man had developed something of a fascination with at least of the musketeer regiment, even more so when that musketeer turned out to be one of the inseparables. The minister had all but jumped at the chance to use the connection to further ruin both Treville and his regiment in the King's eyes, all the while feeling quietly confident that Moreau would handle the actual taking out of the musketeers, allowing him to be free from an enemy without even needing to do anything.

However that plan had currently failed as he had just received word that not only had Treville and his men been successful in the mission to rescue their captured musketeer, something that hadn't escaped his knowledge given his spies throughout the city, but they had also all returned alive, if somewhat injured. He had been made aware of the fatalities in the garrison attack but it frustrated him to no end that Treville and his precious inseparables remained.

* * *

From the shadows in the corner of the room a cloaked man watched Rochefort's anger with barely concealed amusement.

"I have to say," he spoke casually, smirking as Rochefort jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "It's not often a minister of Paris seeks me out." Stepping out of the shadows he mocked bowed to the now glowering man, "Afternoon My Lord," the man's eyes then drifted to the blade Rochefort had pulled at the first sound of his voice and all traces of lightheartedness vanished as he glared at the man. "Put that away monsieur."

"Watch your tone with me," hissed Rochefort as he reluctantly sheathed his blade once more. "Just a single word from me will have the entire palace guard here in moments."

The cloaked man's eyes narrowed even further into a glare and Rochefort was half convinced he felt the temperature of the room drop at its intensity. "You could," nodded the man slowly, a dark smirk pulling at his lips as he added, "But then I would have no incentive to keep my own mouth shut regarding the nature of this meeting and you would have to answer for why you are hosting a wanted criminal in your office. You may have power now Rochefort but do not forget I can end you just as quickly."

"I have the ear of the King," scoffed Rochefort, though it was clear his companion's words had rattled him a little. "He would never believe a word out of your mouth over my own."

Nodding the cloaked man strode over to one of the chairs, allowing himself a moment to get comfortable, adjusting his arm, which Rochefort had just noticed was in a sling, before adding, "He could be persuaded to believe your version of events I'm sure, he has, after all, been after my head for some time." Rochefort looked smug at this, though that smugness vanished at the man's next words, "But I can't help but wonder what, even the accusation of us working together, would do to the trust the King holds for you, let alone your reputation at court."

"You've considered my offer then?" asked Rochefort grumpily, determined to get move the conversation away from possible repercussions.

"Maybe," shrugged the man with a teasing lilt to his voice as he helped himself to some of the brandy resting on Rochefort's desk, "I could just be popping in on a social call. In my business it always helps to know a man in your position."

"Moreau," growled Rochefort threateningly, making his companion scoff and roll his eyes before nodding.

"You wished to discuss a possible alliance with the sole mission of destroying the musketeers," stated Moreau with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well?"

"Treville has returned to the garrison with his men, with the amount of injuries and dead in the group it will be some time before the regiment is back to its full power, I agree that now does seem the most logical time to attack."

Rochefort nodded, having come to the same conclusion. "So you're in?"

Moreau smirked, "Very much so, after all I do owe a certain musketeer for this lovely scar," he stated nodding toward his bandaged shoulder. "For a man almost passed out from pain he certainly has a powerful arm and surprisingly accurate aim, I'll give him that."

A matching smirk found its way to Rochefort's lips as he nodded, "What do you need from me?"

"A way in," stated Moreau firmly, "With the city and all its occupants on high alert for any sign of me I can't simply stroll through the front gates, no matter how entertaining that would be and unfortunately my mole within Treville's organization recently suffered quite the fatal blow."

Rochefort did his best to hide his reaction to how callously the man spoke, choosing instead to move the conversation on. "That wont be easy given how paranoid Treville will be now after the attack on the garrison itself."

Moreau smiled, "Ah yes, my man Fabien does good work, how many men did Treville lose again? It must irk him to no end to have left the garrison so poorly defended."

"Three."

Observing the look on Rochefort's face Moreau's head tilted slightly to the side, "But none of those three were who you wish me to ensure die?"

Rochefort, "Hardly. Even as injured as they were Treville still took Athos and Porthos with you, leaving Aramis with that brat D'Artagnan, both of which, while harmed in the attack, survived."

Moreau froze at that, his whole body tensing, something that Rochefort did not miss. "You must be mistaken," growled the man as he stared Rochefort down. "D'Artagnan is dead, I gave the order myself."

Rochefort scowled, "Then you need to watch who you give orders to. I have no firm information regarding the farm boy's condition but I know for a fact that he is indeed alive."

"Well then," smirked Moreau, clearly having moved passed his anger at his orders not having been carried out, "Now I'm definitely in. How do you propose I get in, I can't very well scale a wall with my arm like this."

For the next several minutes the pair outlined the plan to get Moreau into the garrison unseen and neither man could fully contain their excitement at what was about to befall the regiment.

"You're sure you can do this?" asked Rochefort, his gaze once again drifting to the man's bandaged shoulder.

Moreau glared, "Do us both a favor and don't insult me minister. I will see it done… perhaps you should take notes."

Now it was Rochefort's turn to glare. "Excuse me?" he growled, taking offense to what was being implied.

Smirking Moreau sat forward, "Only that you've tried several times now to end the lives of Treville and his pesky musketeers and yet they still live. This is my first proper, head on, plan against them and me and mine have already killed at least three and seriously wounded many more."

Rochefort was about to comment when his attention was diverted by a knock at the door. Unwilling to risk being seen with Moreau, he moved to open the door, using his own frame to block view into his office.

"Yes?" he all but growled to the young palace servant who had knocked on the door.

"T-The King wishes your presence My Lord," stammered the young man as he quickly bowed. "He and Treville are waiting for you in His Majesty's study."

After dismissing the boy Rochefort closed the door, turning back to his guest with the intent of dismissing him as well before leaving to meet with the King only to find his study completely empty and the only sign of another presences having been there was the half empty glass of brandy now sitting on his desk.


	67. An Audience With The King

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry its another short chapter today but it seemed like the right place to end it and I really couldn't write anymore tonight.**

 **On a happier note though I only need 10 more reviews to reach 800! How awesome is that! I love you people! xx**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm sooo looking forward to exploring this new alliance, though I can't decide if Rochefort's involvement will come to light at the end... Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Not just D'Art, Athos too, plus any other musketeers he can kill in between. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Well Rochefort had to slither out from under there eventually and I figured he probably wouldn't be apposed to working with Moreau so why not :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm glad you liked the alliance, I'm really looking forward to exploring how they work together and the plans they have in mind... Our boys are in for a spot of trouble I think :D We're seeing a bit of Louis today though it kinda got took over by Treville and Rochefort going at it... hope you like it regardless though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well I figured he probably wouldn't have been opposed to working with him and it makes the pair that much more dangerous so I just couldn't resist :) I'm not opposed to Rochefort's involvement coming to light at the end if that's what people want... I could also see Moreau spilling the beans, maybe having some sort of physical proof to really bring him down, i don't know... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well in Rochefort's defense (can't believe I just wrote that!) he wasn't involved with him in the beginning but Rochefort seems like the kind of man who would use whatever means he had to to get what he wants, in this case that means working with Moreau. Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Well he had to slither out from under his rock at some point :) I completely agree with you on his personality, how Queenie was ever friend with him once upon a time is a complete mystery to me. Glad you liked it, I'm looking forward to writing their evil plan's, should be fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep there's definitely trouble brewing :) My evil mind is practically rubbing its hands together in excitement :) D'Art was indeed safer when Moreau thought him to be dead but I kinda need him to know for the plan I have in mind :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm really glad you liked the idea, I wasn't originally going to have them working together, I had a completely different idea in mind for Moreau's return but this is going to be soooo much better, I can't wait! Plus Rochefort's skeevy enough to be willing to work with someone like Moreau which makes it all the more fun :D Haha well it is a good word lol :D I keep using it in my head when I refer to Moreau now, it's quite entertaining. I'm looking forward to when Moreau makes his reappearance at the garrison, he's out to get Athos and D'Art but that doesn't mean he wont take out any other musketeers that come his way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven: An Audience With The King  
**

As he entered the King's study it took all the control he had not to smirk at the secret knowledge he now held, even more so when he saw the concern and stress lining Treville's face.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, waiting for the King to acknowledge him before standing and looking to Treville. "Given the rumors already flying about I take it you are here to plead for his Majesty's forgiveness?"

Confusion flickered across Treville face briefly but the musketeer Captain was quick to hide it under an emotionless mask. "Forgiveness?"

"For failing your mission so spectacularly," explained Rochefort, watching the King inquisitively from the corner of his eyes.

Straightening his stance Treville bit down what he truly felt like saying, choosing instead to simply smirk at the man, knowing full well how it would irritate him. "I'm not sure what rumors you've heard minister but my regiment's mission was a success."

"Oh?" asked Rochefort with no small amount of surprise as he struggled to contain the look of annoyance that wanted to spread across his face. "Then Moreau is in custody and our city's citizens can relax knowing there isn't a dangerous wanted criminal hiding amongst them?"

Not rising to the bait Treville forced himself to remain calm, "My mission and that of my men, was to infiltrate the estate and rescue our brother-in-arms before either Moreau or his men could kill him… Considering that musketeer is now recovering under the watchful gaze of the regiment's physician, as well as his brothers, I would indeed consider that a success."

"And Moreau?" growled Rochefort his anger at the musketeer growing and it was only the King's presence that kept him from truly speaking his mind. "Was it a conscious decision on the musketeers part to let him leave with his life or are your men truly that incompetent?"

Either having noticed the rage boiling up in Treville or simply having had enough of the pair's squabbling Louis took a step forward, the action reminding the two men of his presence and silencing any retort that had been brewing on Treville's tongue.

"I would like to know that myself Treville," huffed Louis, ignorant of the smug smirk now being sent the Captain's way by Rochefort. "Surely when you learned of Moreau's presence the mission had to focus on capturing him? Your men are expected to give their lives for the good of the King and of Paris, surely your man understood this?"

It took everything Treville had not to snap at the King for his cruel and unthinking comment. Usually Treville knew he would be able to hold his tongue, and temper, much better but recent events had left his nerves completely shot while his patience was at its end. Still he was proud that he was able to keep himself somewhat calm as he addressed his liege.

"My men are fully aware of that fact yes, it was one of the main reasons we had multiple teams upon breaching the estate. As for Moreau, we had no proof he was even at the estate, when he showed himself my men acted accordingly. It was luck on his part that allowed him to escape, not a fault of my men."

Louis head tilted to one side as confusion flickered in his eyes. "Then what brought you to the estate in the first place if not proof of Moreau's presence?"

Treville tensed and Rochefort didn't miss it, his eyes narrowing as the musketeer Captain explained how he had received a tip from a source.

"Sounds suspicious to me," snarked the Red Guard leader as he glared at Treville, "who is this source of yours? If they were close enough to Moreau's operation to give you a location they must be in the same dealings, you put your faith in a criminal Treville and I'm honestly surprised any of you made it back alive."

Treville bristled at Rochefort's words but hesitated in answering. He knew Gaspard had been present for a lot of Moreau's dealings over the years, unwilling, as he may have been. Had this been months ago when the regiment still held the King's utmost trust he would not have hesitated in giving the man Gaspard's name, knowing that between him and the Queen, they could have persuaded the rash ruler to show mercy on a man that was a victim just like the rest. Now however the lack of trust gave him pause, he knew the instant he gave the man's name that Rochefort would call for his immediate arrest and possible execution and while Gaspard might be ready to die Treville wasn't ready to have that on his conscience.

Decision made Treville stared the pair down, "The source wished to remain anonymous, I had little time to question it but considering how Moreau treats those he considers loyal I understand the source's wish to remain hidden."

"Do you really expect us to believe your knowledge of Moreau's estate came from an anonymous source?" scoffed Rochefort as he silently cursed the man in front of him.

Unable to help himself Treville shrugged, a smirk teasing his lips, "Believe it or not Rochefort, it is the truth."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest Rochefort mirrored the smirk, "And the latest addition to your garrison?" he asked, his smirk growing as he noted how Treville tensed at his words, "A coincidence?"

"Such things are known to happen. He came to the garrison shortly after we returned from rescuing D'Artagnan, he had seen us bringing in our injured and given his training as a doctor he offered to help, Gerald can only do so much and I saw no harm providing one of my men watched him. He has done nothing but treat my injured to the best of his abilities without complaint or request for payment so I would watch your tone before you speak ill of him monsieur."

"That should make him more suspicious not less!" exclaimed Rochefort as he flung his hands in the air, his frustration making itself clearly evident.

"Why?" growled Treville, the protectiveness he felt for those under his care rose as he listened to the man insinuate that Gaspard was likely playing them.

"He shows up right in the middle of this mess with Moreau and asks for nothing in return? Surely you can not be so blind Treville?"

"I am inclined to agree with Rochefort on this matter Treville," spoke Louis, his tone serious for once. "It was a rash and poorly advised move on your behalf, I expected better from you."

Treville gritted his teeth, doing all he could to hide how much the King's words truly stung, instead he focused on defending the man he had come to owe a great deal to.

"Without his aid several members of my regiment would be dead, D'Artagnan and Alain included. He lost his family and was coming to the city in search of a fresh start. The musketeers have never turned away help before and so long as I'm in charge that's not about to change."

Rochefort could barely contain his smirk as he spoke, "Maybe that's the problem."


	68. Back With The Boys

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Phew! I don't think I've written that fast in a while! We almost didn't have a chapter tonight, I ended up dozing off after work (not been feeling the best lately) and didn't wake up until after midnight so by the time I'd cooked/eaten something and had a shower I don't think I started writing until about half 1 so I am very impressed that I managed to get this done so quickly. It is a bit short, which I'm hoping you'll forgive me for, but we're back with our boys for a bit of a fluffy/angsty chapter :D**

 **Also I need to ask but how many of you would like to see Rochefort go down at the end of this story along with Moreau? I have no qualms writing it if its what you all want (might be kinda satisfying actually lol)**

 **ALSO 800 REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh I know! I've been fighting the urge to write him doing just that, although I do have a situation in mind where he could do it... oooh now I'm tempted again :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Me neither, poor Treville's got enough on his plate to deal with without having to deal with Rochefort's scheming and Louis's fickleness. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter66) I kinda saw Rochefort as a man who would use any means available if it got him what he wanted, plus he's quite arrogant enough to believe he can take down Moreau once he's finished using him. (chapter67) Haha I think everyone wants to do that now. I'm happy to kill him off or ruin him if you want me too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I have to admit I'm having a lot more fun than I thought I would writing Rochefort so I'm quite glad you're enjoying reading (and hating) him :D We've got some brotherly moments today which will hopefully make up for the lack on them in the last 2 chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I imagine there's a line of musketeers waiting to help with just that as well lol :) I'm tempted to have the truth of Rochefort's alliance come out at the end but we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I have no qualms with killing him off early if its what people want :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

fighttowin1: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha now because of your review I keep thinking of him as Roachfort XD I think that should be his new name lol. Thank you for taking the time to review, especially as it helped get me to the 800 mark today! :D Seriously can't believe how many reviews this is getting, always makes me all giddy looking at the review counter :D I'm so very glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you had a good binge/catch up on it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Is it wrong that the fact you hate Rochefort so much really makes me smile? I'm hoping that means I've written him right and he's not wildly out of character. I've been tempted, especially during yesterday's chapter, to write a scene where our lovely Treville can deck him, I think Rochefort's been begging for a good hook to the face lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes I'm really glad you liked it :) It was supposed to have more of Louis in it but Rochefort and Treville got started and I just couldn't stop them lol :D Haha I know what you mean, there's just something about Rochefort (Despite the fact we know he's an evil lying snake) that just makes his words come out like snide comments, even if they would be perfectly reasonable points for anyone else to make. Poor Treville's got enough to deal with right now without the added pressure and stress of having to deal with Rochefort and the King. I kinda see Treville as the sort of person who will defend those he deems under his protection with everything he has and fortunately Gaspard is now one of those people. Treville hasn't spoken to him yet about staying on at the garrison when this is over but he will be soon (I'm quite excited to write it!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight: Back With The Boys  
**

D'Artagnan was asleep once more when Porthos returned from finding out what happened, the larger musketeer had stayed with Etienne for several minutes after Tristan had finished treating him, his worry for the man not vanishing despite the other musketeer's frequent attempts at reassuring him that he was indeed okay.

It wasn't until almost twenty minutes later that Etienne, backed up by Issac and Favier, was able to persuade Porthos to return to his brothers, both Issac and Favier promising to stay with Etienne a while longer, much to the musketeer's fond annoyance.

"The panic attack took a lot out of him," explained Aramis softly as he watched Porthos enter the room.

Once D'Artagnan had sufficiently calmed from his earlier panic attack exhaustion had hit him like a tidal wave and despite his attempts to fight it, the call of sleep have quickly proved to be too much for the younger man who was now tucked into Athos's side, his head resting on his mentor's chest while Athos slowly ran his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"He's okay though?" asked Porthos quietly, not wanting to disturb the pair, especially when he noticed that Athos, despite moving his fingers, was actually asleep too.

Aramis nodded, "He made some of his injuries flare up so he'll be in a bit more pain for a while but all of his stitches held. With his body as weak as it is right now he needs sleep more than anything else so I wouldn't be surprised if he spends the majority of the next week asleep."

Porthos nodded, his body relaxing from the tense hold it had held itself in since his brother's earlier panic attack, the optimistic and relaxed tone his brother spoke in doing wonders to ease his frayed nerves.

"So what happened?" asked Aramis quietly as he attempted to shift into a more comfortable position for his back. He knew the best thing to do would be to lie down on his stomach like he had been earlier but he wanted to make sure he was ready and able to move should any of his brother's need him and that meant he couldn't lie down.

For the next several minutes Porthos explained what had happened and what he had learned from Issac, Favier and Etienne. Anger quickly flashed across Aramis's face as he heard what happened.

"He was here?" growled the medic, not noticing, in his anger, that his voice had increased in volume and had caused both his sleeping brothers to stir. "Henri told me he had caught him but they let him be treated here?"

For D'Artagnan and Athos it was the overwhelming fury and anger in Aramis's voice that woke them more than the volume of his words. Both men knew they had missed a vital part of the conversation and so resolved to say nothing as Porthos attempted to calm the furious marksman, who was now cursing in Spanish, down. It was only when Aramis fell silent, forcing himself to take deep slow breaths, that either man felt they could speak up.

"Aramis," spoke Athos, his voice cautious but somehow still commanding as it made both me startle slightly before they turned to look at them.

"Sorry Athos, D'Art," apologized Aramis, guilt flooding through him as he noticed the dark circles under both men's eyes. He cursed himself inwardly, only minutes earlier he had been telling Porthos how rest was a crucial part of D'Artagnan's recovery and yet here he was, interrupting it.

D'Artagnan shrugged weakly with his good shoulder as Athos continued to talk. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," dismissed Aramis quickly, his eyes flicking over to D'Artagnan briefly before returning to Athos, something the younger man, despite his exhausted and pain-clouded condition, picked up.

"'Mis?" he asked hesitantly, not liking that his brother was angry yet unwilling to talk because he was now awake. A rush of self-deprecating thoughts flew into his mind as to why his brother wouldn't want him to know but he fought them back, not wanting to address them now, still lightly lost in the relief that the three of his brothers were actually alive and with him to even begin to focus on such thoughts, despite how persistent they were.

Clearly some of his thoughts must have shown on his face despite his attempts as Aramis's whole demeanor softened greatly as he let out a resigned sigh, his arm waving over at Porthos to silently instruct the man to tell them what he had just told him regarding the attack on Etienne.

"He's okay?" asked Athos worriedly, his frame tense as he looked to Porthos for confirmation, understanding filling him as he reflected on Aramis's anger. Fabien had been the cause of three musketeer deaths and the cause of numerous other injuries, including one to Aramis himself and that was only during his attack on the garrison. It did not sit right with him, nor his brothers he suspected, that the person responsible for causing such pain was allowed to be treated in the same building as his victims.

Porthos nodded, "Lost a bit of blood so Tristan's got him resting for now and he's to lay off his voice for the next day or so but he'll be fine with some time to recover. It didn't puncture anything vital and to be honest I think the worst damage was done to Etienne's pride," he finished with a light chuckle as he remembered how flustered the man had gotten when Issac and Favier had teased him once they knew he was going to be completely fine.

During this explanation none of the men had noticed how D'Artagnan had paled further and it was only when the light trembling of his body turned into almost violent shakes that Athos noticed, the alarm on his face instantly gaining the attention of the other men.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Athos, instantly slipping into the voice he had used earlier when the younger man had been in the midst of a panic attack; something he could see was about to happen again if they didn't stop it soon.

D'Artagnan's whole body flinched violently at the sound of his name and the shock of pain that accompanied it was enough to startle the younger man from his ensuing panic attack.

"H-H-He's here?" stammered the Gascon once the pain had died down to a manageable level. He was staring hard at Aramis, almost silently begging the man to not be telling the truth. "F-Fabien's here!?"

"Easy whelp," exclaimed Porthos with not shortage of alarm as he noticed that while talking the younger man had be clenching his damaged hand inside his good one, the pain it caused being the only thing grounding him and preventing him from having a complete break down at the news.

Athos froze and the pain and panic in his brother's voice, a deep sense of unease and anger brewing inside of him. Despite the words Fabien had flung at them when they arrived to rescue D'Artagnan the trio had always assumed D'Artagnan's injuries, or at least most of them, had come from Moreau himself. Now though, now Athos's mind was coming to a horrifying conclusion.

"D'Artagnan," he spoke quietly, his voice practically shaking from barely controlled rage. He needed his brother to deny the thoughts now running rampant through his mind, he needed to know that they hadn't been letting their injured baby brother rest in the same building as the man who had tortured and harmed him. He needed that desperately, despite the growing feeling that it was going to be denied to him. "D'Artagnan. What did Fabien do to you?"


	69. Troubling News Revealed

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday I tried! Writers block really kicked in and after several hours I realized it just really really wasn't working. I hated how it turned out so I couldn't publish it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I loved writing angry Aramis :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I think everyone wants to see him ruined so I think that's going to happen :) Hmmm I'm loving your idea for a sequel, that could be a lot of fun and interesting to write *jots down idea* thanks :D Haha glad you liked our brotherly moments. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha got to love the fluffy/angsty chapters they're a lot of fun and sweet to write :) I'm sure our boys will be wanting to kill Fabien after today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm feeling a little better now thanks :) Lots of people are after Rochefort to go down so I think that will happen. Bwhaha now I just have a mental image of an actual shoe falling on Athos's head XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Glad you liked them, thanks for the congrats :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I couldn't resist the fluffiness of having Athos and D'Artagnan snuggled up together, its not quite a puppy-pile but it'll have to do until our boys are in a slightly better condition and can have a puppy-pile. Angry Aramis is a lot of fun to write, especially as it doesn't happen too often. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Couldn't resist the cuddly moment so I'm glad you liked it :) I figured considering what Fabien did to him a near panic attack was a believable response. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yeah poor boy's suffering a bit but he'll be okay. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I agree, definitely needs putting over the garrison gates to warn possible threats. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Awww I hope you feel better soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine: Troubling News Revealed.  
**

D'Artagnan froze at Athos's question, memory after horrific memory racing through his mind despite his desperate attempts to keep them buried. Moreau might have terrified him but Fabien had actually almost killed him, putting him right up there with Moreau.

"D'Artagnan," spoke Athos again, his voice somewhat calmer but no less firm as he cupped the younger man's cheek with his hand, using it to force the Gascon to look at him, his heart breaking at the fear he saw in his brother's eyes. "How many of your injuries is Fabien responsible for?"

"Your hand?" asked Aramis several moments later when it became clear D'Artagnan had no intention of answering. He had been watching the younger man since Athos began his questioning and the way his brother was holding his damaged hand was something his keen eyes did not miss. The hand itself was a mess of broken bones and previously dislocated fingers, so much so that Aramis was surprised the Gascon could even move it without being in pain, though his heart broke as he realized his brother was likely relying on the pain to keep him grounded and focused.

Unable to lie to his brothers, at least not now, D'Artagnan nodded once, instinctively cradling his damaged hand closer to his bandaged chest, a whimper leaving his lips involuntarily as he lost himself to the memory of Fabien stepping on his fingers, the splinted bones aching with phantom pain as he fought to convince himself that the snapping sound he could hear was only in his mind.

Having noticed how D'Artagnan answered when questioned about specific injuries the three men took turns in choosing one of the many injuries littering their brother's skin, listening in growing horror and anger as their little brother described how they came to be or silently pleading with him to say anything when he refused to do more than nod or shake his head.

The men were almost relieved that most of their brother's injuries had not come from Fabien, they would never have forgiven themselves for allowing the man in the same building as their brother had he been responsible for even more of his pain, it sickened them already that he had been allowed so close, though they did understand why it had been allowed and Etienne had confirmed that Fabien had been restrained so wouldn't have been able to get free, even with his injuries.

However there was one injury each of them had refused to ask about, not wanting to know the truth. Each of them knew that if D'Artagnan confirmed the person responsible as being Fabien that there would be very little they could or would do to contain their rage and right now that wasn't what D'Artagnan needed.

"…Y-You haven't asked," prompted D'Artagnan several minutes later once it became clear none of his brothers were going to mention it, despite how he knew they would want to know, purely so they knew who to hurt in recompense.

"D'Art," breathed Porthos but before he could say anything else D'Artagnan continued, his grip on his injured hand tightening as he fought against the memory now attacking his mind.

* * *

"Moreau ordered it," spoke D'Artagnan with a calmness he really didn't feel. Inside his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest but he had already been weak enough in front of his brothers for his liking so he forced himself to adopt a mask of calmness, not wanting them to know how truly shaken up he still was by the incident. "I… I thought he'd make it quick… They were leaving and they… they had Alain so Moreau said…"

"D'Art its okay," said Aramis softly as he, followed soon by Porthos, moved to sit on the edge of the younger man's bed.

Shaking his head D'Artagnan all but ignored his brother's words and continued, too lost in his own thoughts and memories to stop now. "I… I was ready for it." The three musketeers felt their own hearts stop at those five simple words but D'Artagnan was continuing before they could say anything. "Everything hurt, you were dead and I had failed Alain… I was ready but…"

"But?" prompted Athos softly, his hold of his youngest brother tightening just enough to remind the younger man he was there as the three senior inseparables waited to hear more.

"But I'm hardly Fabien's favourite person," admitted the Gascon with a weak attempt at a chuckle that did little to disguise the tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Athos as he went to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by a frantic, if somewhat weak, tug on his arm. Turning towards the source he saw a panicked look in his youngest brothers eyes that instantly dumped ice cold water all over his boiling anger.

"You can't," protested D'Artagnan as he tugged once more on Athos's arm, calming only when Athos settled himself back next to the younger man, though D'Artagnan's grip on arm refused to lessen, something no one commented on.

"If it makes you feel any better D'Art," started Porthos, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he spoke, "Henri got him good during their fight, knocked him off of the roof and everything."

D'Artagnan blinked, his body unknowingly relaxing further at the mention of Fabien's injuries, his mind registering how much harder it would be for the man to act or seek revenge after a fall like that. "That's why he's here?"

Aramis nodded, "I doubt Gerald and Tristan wanted to treat him but they're doctors, they can't not help when someone's hurt. I don't think it'll matter in the long run though." When confusion filled D'Artagnan's expression Aramis continued, knowing the pain and exhaustion running through the younger man's body was likely making it harder to think, hence why he hadn't caught on to the unsaid part of his statement. "Fabien not only attacked you but he is also responsible for the deaths of three musketeers and the injuries of quite a few more, myself included." D'Artagnan flinched at the reminder of how close he had come to losing Aramis but said nothing as he listened to his brother continue. "The attack on you alone would warrant his arrest but couple that with his attack on the garrison and now Etienne, there's no way the King can refuse when Treville calls for the man's execution."

Moreau smirked as he looked down at the handwritten notes Rochefort had given his earlier, an eager sense of anticipation building within him as he stared at what would soon be his entrance into the garrison, the thought of catching the musketeers off guard and vulnerable filling him with an almost giddy sense of joy. He very much doubted the musketeers even knew that one of their building's shared a basement with the house he was currently standing in.

A small groan of pain caught his attention and pulled him away from his murderous thoughts as he turned to look at the bleeding and slowly waking form of the house's current occupant.

"I'm afraid its not your lucky day monsieur," stated Moreau as he approached the man, using his good arm to force him into a sitting position, smirking as he noted the fear grow in the elder man's eyes. "I can't have anyone around who could warn the musketeers of my plans," the man had just enough time for his eyes to go wide before a sharp pain erupted in his chest as Moreau drove a dagger through his heart.

With the last witness to his plans taken care of Moreau turned back to the wall, carefully putting down just enough explosives to make a hole but not enough to bring the whole structure crumbling down.

Once he was sure he was set up he moved a safe distance away and waited, having left several of his men with instructions to cause enough of a ruckus in the surrounding area to cover the noise of the explosion.

Looking down at his watch Moreau felt his smirk return as his eyes followed the second hand as it move close and close to twelve, what would spell the beginning of the end for the musketeers.


	70. Surprise Visits

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Phew this was hard to write... which was slightly annoying as I knew exactly what I wanted to do with the chapter it just didn't seem to want to make it easy when it came to actually writing it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes I think D'Art's very happy with the news regarding Fabien, though it would be better if Fabien's dead but we're getting to that :) I think everyone would agree with you on that point lol, don't worry he'll get what's coming to him before too long, I've got his whole death scene planned out in my head :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Well he has his sights set on D'Art and Athos mainly so I can't promise he wont find our lovely pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh Moreau's got plans for our boys, he's out for blood :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Is it mean of me that I'm loving that I gave you that moment of panic? We're seeing some more aww moments for our pup today, hope you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Well Moreau's not in perfect health either but he's definitely doing better than our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

theredwagon: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry about that :) I have Moreau's death scene all planned out in my head now, he's going to be sorry he picked on our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, just couldn't give our boys a break could I :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Its great to hear from you :) Haha love that you've adopted Damien, I haven't firmly decided what I'm doing with him or Mathéo yet but they've both grown on me quite a bit so we'll see. We're seeing a bit of Alain tonight so hopefully that'll make up for not seeing them in a while. Hope you're enjoying Uni :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's definitely doing better knowing Fabien can't hurt him now, the memory of him almost killing him is going to be a tough one for him to shake. I'm absolutely loving having Moreau back, he's so much fun to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It's going to be a tough subject for D'Art to talk about for a while, especially Fabien as he did almost kill him. Glad you've been enjoying the brotherly moments, we've got another one today but its with someone different :D I feel like I should be concerned that I get so much enjoyment from writing such a ruthless character like Moreau but I can't help it, he's just sooo much fun to write! I'm really glad he's back in the story now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy: Surprise Visits  
**

"How's Alain?" asked D'Artagnan quietly several minutes later, his question surprising the three musketeers, though they quickly realized that this was their brother's attempt at changing the subject away from the painful memories, which if his expression was anything to go by, were haunting him as they played through his mind.

"He's in rough shape," explained Porthos gently, not wanting to upset his brother but also not wanting to lie to him. "He was awake when we went to see him though and doc says that's a good sign."

"He asked about you," added Athos, frowning slightly at the expression that settled on the younger man's face.

Also noticing it, Aramis was quick to jump in, nodding as he spoke, "He was worried, seems like Moreau likes to convince his captives that the people they care about are dead."

D'Artagnan frowned, "But Alain believed Blaise and the others were alive, he spent most of the time trying to convince me to believe."

Aramis blinked, "I meant you D'Artagnan," he explained softly, making the younger man's eyes fill with guilt and understanding as his exhausted mind finally caught up to what his brother meant.

"Can I see him?"

Aramis shook his head sadly, "I don't think that would be wise, neither of you should be moving more than you have to."

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to protest but it was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Henri," smiled Porthos as the group watched their fellow musketeer enter, the man offering a smile and nod in return to each of them before turning his attention to Athos.

"The Captain's back from seeing the King," he explained and something in his tone told the men just how well that meeting had gone, though they had little time to comment on it as Henri's next words caught them slightly off guard. "He's asking to see the three of you in his office right away."

"All of us?" asked Athos, his hold on his youngest brother tightening subconsciously at the thought of leaving him, even more so when he felt the slight trembling of D'Artagnan's frame at being left alone.

Henri had a look of sympathetic understanding on his features as he nodded, "He was quite insistent I'm afraid."

With a sigh the three senior musketeer began to ease their tired and achy bodies off of D'Artagnan's bed, neither Porthos or Aramis noticing how D'Artagnan's grip on Athos's sleeve tightened as he tried to move but they did notice when the swordsman dipped his head low to whisper something in the younger man's ears.

"We'll be quick D'Artagnan," promised Porthos as he lightly ruffled the younger man's hair, chuckling at the tired pout and protest he got in return.

* * *

To say being left alone after his ordeal was terrifying for D'Artagnan would be a bit of an understatement but the younger man pushed through it, determination filling him mere minutes after his brothers had left, pushing him on as he slowly forced his injured body to move.

It was pure agony for him as he moved his legs off of the bed but it was nothing compared to the inferno of pain that shot through him when his feet touched the floor and any sort of pressure was put on the limbs, he had been forced to muffle the sounds of his screams of pain by biting the knuckles of his good hand, tears flooding into his eyes, though he managed, just, to keep them from falling.

It was a good several minutes later before he felt ready enough to try standing and another few after that before he felt steady enough, despite his swimming vision, to begin to move. By the time he managed to get out of his own room and stumbled down the hall to Alain's, his brothers having told him what room the other injured man was in earlier, D'Artagnan was more than ready to collapse, he could feel his stitches pulling with every step and it was all he could do to pray that he hadn't torn any as he was hoping he could be back in his room before his brothers, or worse one of the physician's, noticed he was missing.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Alain, all previous traces of pain and/or exhaustion flooding from his face as he stared in both concern and relief at the younger man leaning heavily against his door frame. He could tell just by looking at him that the Gascon shouldn't have been upright, let alone moving and he longed to be able to rush to his side and help him but he was in too much pain to even think about moving, instead he watched with increasing worry as the Gascon stumbled over towards him, all but falling into the chair Blaise had been sitting in only an hour earlier.

"Finally got him to go rest for a while," explained the musketeer weakly when he noticed D'Artagnan's confusion at the jacket left of the back of the chair he was now occupying. "Don't think he's slept since finding me… he's exhausted."

"…You're alive," breathed D'Artagnan, the relief and pain in his words breaking Alain's heart and causing tears to flow from his eyes as he weakly moved his hand to hold D'Artagnan's own, squeezing it will all the strength he could muster.

"…So are you."

"I thought – "

"Moreau said – "

The two men shared a sad smile as they spoke at the same time, Alain nodding once as a sign for D'Artagnan to go first, knowing full what the Gascon wouldn't have endured the hellish pain of forcing his injured and battered body to come to him for a simple social visit.

"I…" D'Artagnan faltered, the speech he had mentally prepared now completely vanishing from his mind as he took in the abysmal condition of his dear friend. Tears fell from his eyes as he squeeze the man's hand, "I'm sorry," he whispered, his words almost too quiet to be heard.

Confusion flickered across Alain's face, "For what?" he asked quietly, "D'Artagnan you did not do this, none of this is your fault."

D'Artagnan shook his head violently, regretting it straight away as his vision began to swim once more. "You… You were only taken because you look like me… E-Everything that's happened… it's all my fault."

"Enough," interrupted Alain, his voice quiet but firm as he looked at his friend, his heart breaking at the pain he saw in the younger man's eyes. "You saved my life," he said quietly, nodding weakly to the heavy padding wrapped around D'Artagnan's injured shoulder. "I'll recover **because** you took that for me."

* * *

"Gentlemen," greeted a weary looking Treville as he opened the door to his office, allowing the three tired musketeers to enter, all three of their interests peaking as they spotted an equally confused looking Gaspard sitting opposite Treville's desk.

"Henri told us you needed to speak to us urgently," prompted Athos as he and his brothers settled into the spare chairs around Treville's office.

Treville nodded, "Yes, thank you for coming quickly I don't have a lot of time."

The Captain's statement but all three men on edge but before they could ask for clarification Treville continued.

"The King," spoke Treville, his distaste for what he was about to say clear as day in his voice. "Has decided that due to my failure to ensure that Moreau was captured during our raid on his estate that I am no longer fit to lead the regiment."

Outraged cries of protests followed Treville's statement but he silenced them with a weary wave of his hand.

"His majesty has instructed that I hand over leadership of the regiment to my second in command until a more permanent replacement can be found."

All eyes turned to Athos then, each of them knowing this new responsibility had fallen to him.

"I do not want this," stated the swordsman, mirroring Treville's earlier distaste.

Treville nodded solemnly, "I know, but it was all I could do to ensure the regiment stayed free from Rochefort's influence for as long as possible."

For the next several minutes the group discussed how the new arrangement was to work, though it was clear they wanted to ask about Gaspard's presence in the room.

"Captain," spoke Gaspard, finally having decided to address the lingering issue. "Not that this isn't a serious issue but I fail to see the relevance of my presence here."

Smiling for the first time since arriving back at the garrison Treville turned to the man. "Gaspard in light of your efforts and actions towards the men under my care, I have decided that my last act as regiment Captain will be, in front of witnesses so Rochefort can't protest it, to offer you a permanent place among our ranks as a physician."

* * *

D'Artagnan had stayed with Alain as long as he could but eventually he knew he had to return to his room, if only for the fact that Blaise would no doubt be returning soon.

"Maybe you should wait," suggested Alain worriedly as he watched the agony spread across D'Artagnan's face as he fought to stand once more, "Blaise will be back soon, he can help you back to your room."

Unfortunately D'Artagnan ignored the request, brushing it aside with a simple shake of his head before beginning his stumbling trek back to this room, tears of pain freely falling from his eyes as he fought to not only remain upright but to remain conscious.

He was in so much pain he had half convinced himself to simply give in and curl up on the floor in the middle of the hallway when an all too familiar voice caught his attention.

"Been a while D'Artagnan."


	71. Struggling With Reality

**Evening (or very early morning considering its almost 4am) My Lovelies!**

 **Sorry this is later than usual, I completely forgot I hadn't written anything and then just before I started the evils of youtube caught me in its grasp lol :D But having said that I quite like how this turned out :)**

 **Okay so I'm a bit nervous about what I have in mind with D'Art in this chapter. The whole idea makes perfect sense in my head but I'm a little concerned it might not have translated from brain to page overly well so fingers crossed it makes sense and you don't all hate it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking it and no I haven't forgotten though yeah I'll admit not really been including it much considering the pain Aramis must be in... I'll address that in coming chapters, thanks for mentioning it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Louis will be regretting the decision come the end of the story :D and Treville wont be demoted forever, I have a plan in mind :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha yep that about sums it up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you think so, I was hoping the decision wouldn't seem too random but I have a plan for him and he wont be permanently demoted :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry he will :) He wont go unpunished I promise you that... I may even get Treville to punch him XD I have a scene in mind where that would work in perfectly XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know right! You'd think they'd have learned by now. I feel an Athos lecture coming D'Arts way in the future :D Don't worry too much about Treville I have a plan in mind for him and it'll work best if he's not Captain while he does it, he wont stay demoted I promise! Louis will realize his mistake come the end of this story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you :D Haha I know, figured D'Art needed at least one of the musketeers to have enough manners to knock. Bwhahahaha! Tying D'Art to the bed is something I could really see them doing after this :D You'll have to wait and see what'll happen to Rochefort but I promise he wont go unpunished :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's definitely rethinking his stubborn nature now I think with how much pain simply walking caused him. Don't worry too much about Treville he wont stay demoted and I have a plan in mind for him :) Hopefully you've not died and have managed to hang on long enough to read this :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you loved it :) You'll have to read on to see who the voice belonged to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know, you'd think our boys would have learned to tie him down or something by now to stop him going wandering off on his own when no ones with him. I have a plan for the whole lack of protection think which I'm going to mention in tomorrows chapter so that wont be so much of an issue in the coming chapters (i hope) D'Art's a bit nervous at the moment about being left alone hence his and Athos's moment but he'll get better before too long. Porthos hasn't be able to ruffle the boys hair in a while so I couldn't resist adding that in :D I really wanted to show how much pain D'Art was in while trying to walk and hopefully, going by your review, I was able to do just that so I'm quite happy now :) Alain and D'Art needed to see each other and given it'll be a while before either is actually allowed to get up and walk I figured one of them was going to have to stage a jail break and D'Art seemed the one most likely to do it, plus he's had a little longer than Alain to rest up. I have a plan in mind for Treville which'll work better if he's not Captain... plus I couldn't see Rochefort not jumping on the chance to let something like that happen when such an opportunity presented itself, I just hope it didn't seem like too random a decision. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I needed to have Alain and D'Art met again and I realized I don't think D'Art ever actually asked about him since their return as he's been a bit busy seizing and having panic attacks (God I'm horrible to that boy lol) As neither Alain nor D'Art have been given permission to get up and walk about I figured a jail break was in order and D'Art was just stubborn enough to be the one to do it. Treville wont stay demoted so don't worry too much about that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Things will get better for both of them before too long though I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One: Struggling With Reality  
**

D'Artagnan felt his heart stop and his body tremble at the voice, every injury he had felt like they ignited in pain at the mere sight of who was standing before him.

"Y-You," breathed the Gascon, his breaths coming in short sharp burst as he stumbled backwards rather painfully as the source of the voice took a step forward, an all too familiar and chilling smirk on their lips.

"Me," Moreau nodded, very much enjoying the sheer terror he saw on D'Artagnan's face along with the numerous bandages covering much of the man's skin, each piece of cloth hiding another piece of his handiwork.

"H-H-How?" stammered D'Artagnan as he took another step back before he remembered where he was standing and seemed to take strength from knowing he was surrounded by musketeers even if they weren't physically beside him. Stilling his trembling body the young battered Gascon glared at the man, "How did you get in here?"

"So demanding," chuckled Moreau as he took another step forward, an eyebrow raising when D'Artagnan refused to step back. "I had to see if the rumors were true."

D'Artagnan knew he should be raising the alarm but there was a part of him that remembered the vividly realistic nightmares he had been suffering from lately and he found himself unsure if this was even real, it would hardly have been the first time his subconscious mind had decided to torture him with images of Moreau coming for him, even inside the garrison.

Deciding to see how things played out, still not completely convinced he wasn't in the middle of another nightmare D'Artagnan forced his aching body to straighten, not wanting to show more fear in front of the man than he had already done. "Rumors?" he asked, internally pleased he had managed to keep his voice from trembling. As a musketeer he had met and dealt with numerous people who induced a sense of fear in him but none created the sheer terror that welled up inside of him when Moreau was around.

Moreau nodded, thoroughly enjoying the expressions displayed on D'Artagnan's face. "That Fabien failed in my very simple order of killing you."

Instinctively D'Artagnan's hand moved to rest against the heavy padding surrounding the stitches on his stomach, the wound throbbing at the light touch making him wince slightly. "Not for lack of trying," he admitted quietly.

He could see Moreau wanted to say something but the loud sound of a door slamming caught the pair's attention, D'Artagnan's frayed nerves caused him to spin sharply at the sound, collapsing against the wall in pain as his injuries flared with near overwhelming pain. A throbbing sound filled his ears as dark spots swam across his vision, it took several long minutes for them to clear and when they did he found himself somehow on the ground looking into the worried eyes of Blaise.

* * *

"Blaise?" he asked weakly, confusion filling him as he had not seen the man approach and nor had he any recollection of moving to the ground. The memory of Moreau's presence rushed to the forefront of his mind and had him gasping in panic as he frantically searched the corridor for any sign of him, only to find that the only two occupants of the hallway were himself and Blaise, who was now looking at him with even more worry.

"D'Artagnan what are you doing out here and out of bed?" asked the musketeer worriedly, his eyes scanning the boy for any signs of further harm, his eyes widening slightly at the fresh blood stain that was growing on the bandage that covered his near fatal stab wound. "Christ D'Artagnan you're hurt."

Unable to help himself the Gascon let out a bitter chuckle, wincing as another round of pain shot through him, "For a while now."

"We need to get you back to your room," sighed Blaise as he shook his head, rising on slightly shaky feet, his own body still dealing with its own pain. "Can you stand?" he asked gently, holding out a hand to the younger man.

"D'Artagnan?" called a pair of voices, startling the Gascon who had been attempting to stand, causing him to fall back to the ground with a small scream of pain.

The pair of voices, who D'Artagnan quickly realized belonged to Issac and Favier rushed toward him, a stream of apologies falling from their lips as they helped him stand, each of them standing at a different side as they did their best to keep him upright and mobile whilst also not aggravating his injuries too much.

* * *

"Athos is going to kill you for this, you know that right?" teased Issac as the group slowly made their way back to the Gascon's room, each of their eyes occasionally drifting to the growing blood stain on the boy's bandage.

D'Artagnan, feeling far too weak to verbalize any sort of clever response now his entire focus was on remaining upright and placing one foot in front of the other simply groaned in response, his mind already picturing the stern lecture he was going to get from his brothers. He had hoped to be back in his room before they were any the wiser but considering the current situation he doubted that would happen.

Returning to D'Artagnan's room the Gascon was immensely relieved to not see any of his brothers there, he had no idea how much longer they would be but he was grateful for the extra time he had to wrap his mind around what had happened in the corridor. Neither Blaise, nor Issac or Favier had mentioned seeing anyone else around walking around the infirmary and his question even got him a strange look from the three men so the younger musketeer was now becoming increasingly convinced the whole ordeal had simply been his mind playing tricks on him, something that really did not sit well with him as he began to fear for his sanity if he continued to struggle to tell what was a dream and what was real.

"I'm going to find Tristan or Gerald to have a look at that wound of yours D'Artagnan," informed Blaise once the three men had gotten the Gascon settled back in his bed. Issac and Favier had offered to stay behind and keep an eye on him until the doctor or the remaining inseparables returned, neither of them comfortable with leaving the boy when he was bleeding.

In too much pain to reply D'Artagnan simply nodded, his eyes scrunching up as another wave of pain shot through him. He was now seriously berating himself for his earlier excursion but he also knew he needed it, he needed to see Alain alive with his own eyes just as he had needed to see his brothers alive when he first woke up and believed them to be dead. He did not think his brothers would have lied to him about Alain's condition but there was a part of him that refused to accept what he could not see and he knew that, despite the pain he was now in, both mentally and physically, he would rest easier knowing that not only was Alain alive but that he didn't seem to blame him for what had befallen him.

* * *

From the shadows Moreau watched with a smirk as a musketeer hurried from D'Artagnan's room, clearly in search of a physician if the blood he had seen staining the younger man's bandages was any indication of his current state.

He was almost grateful for the man's earlier arrive that had forced him to abandon his advance on the Gascon and return to the shadows. He had always enjoyed games and this brief respite simply allowed the a new game to begin.


	72. Scoldings and Suspicions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I have news! I've been thinking over the last few days about a sequel to this story but have been a bit reluctant about it as I have another story in mind that I'm desperate to write and if I was going to do a sequel I would want it to be the next piece of work I publish after finishing this... HOWEVER Earlier today I had an epiphany and realized the perfect way to blend my ideas for a sequel and the story I had wanted to write next into one (hopefully) fabulous story! So this is my (slightly long winded) announcement that there will be a sequel for this story once this one itself is complete :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I've got plans for Moreau so they can't be learning he was there just yet :) D'Art's nerves are pretty much shot to hell right now but our boys will look after him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I think they'll definitely be wanting to tie our pup to the bed after his latest escape and I'm sure they wont mind the extra help :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry he'll be rectifying that decision today :) D'Art's not in the best condition for a lecture unfortunately... not that that's going to stop our boys from giving it to him anyways :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm glad, Its a bit odd to think of creating a character you want people to really hate but that's what I had in mind with Moreau and I seem to be doing well on that sense so I'm happy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - We'll be touching a tiny bit on how he got in and about so easily today but I am planning to address it properly in a coming chapter so don't worry, I do have a reason for it happening. I am tempted to have them room together but I think it'll be a chapter or two before that happens if I decide to do it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I think part of D'Art realizes that too as he's opening up about it a bit tonight, though he's not in the best condition to discuss it in length. Oh no Athos is definitely not please :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it. Part of me was tempted just to have it as Blaise as everyone seemed so sure it was Moreau and I was feeling evil lol but in the end I couldn't not have Moreau appear, its the start of my plan for him :) Athos is definitely not pleased that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Moreau's a bit of a psychopath in a way and its really fun and interesting to write him as my baddies tend to be either flat out crazy/obsessed like Lucien in Regrets of the past or heavily motivated by revenge like in Consequences of Grief. Its quite interesting to write a baddie that is just thoroughly enjoying to pain and torment he's causing whilst still being them mentally to concoct in depth plans and responses. Moreau definitely doesn't hate D'Art, if anything he see's him as a toy or a pet. He's come close to completely breaking the pup before and so he's a bit focused on seeing what it would take to completely shatter his sanity and break him fully, especially now he's back with his brothers. I really like the plan I have in mind for him and I'm really hoping I can actually write it as well as it sounds/plays out in my head. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: Scoldings and Suspicions  
**

"What's going on?" demanded Athos with a slightly panicked edge to his voice as he, his brothers and Treville entered D'Artagnan's room to find the boy barely conscious and whimpering in pain as Gerald focused on re-stitching the wound on his stomach.

"D'Artagnan thought it would be a smart idea to visit Alain," explained Issac with a tired sigh, despite the strides both he and Favier had made in terms of recovery both men still found themselves tiring more quickly than usual, something each of the physicians had assured them would pass once their bodies began to regain strength.

"He what!?" exclaimed the swordsman as he limped over to his youngest brother's bedside without care of consideration to his injured ankle. D'Artagnan flinched slightly at the sound of his voice but it did help him to open his eyes, the slightly glazed orbs struggling to focus on the man in front of him.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Athos, part of him noting the conversation going on between Aramis and Gerald that he could just about make out as the two conversed in hushed tones.

"…I… I needed to… to see him," breathed D'Artagnan, the words becoming a struggle to get out as he fought against the exhaustion and pain threatening to pull him under.

Athos glared at the younger man, the sight of him in such obvious pain doing little to curb the anger he felt growing inside of him. "You're in no condition to walk!"

"…Neither are you!" protested the Gascon weakly, his mind vaguely remembering a discussion where Athos was told not to do any unnecessary walking.

"He's in better condition than you," scolded Gerald with a tisk as he placed the last stitch into D'Artagnan's skin, tying off the thread at the end. "You acted recklessly my boy and you're lucky this was the only set of stitches you tore. Had Blaise not found you when he did the situation could have been a whole lot dire. If you had told me of your desire to see Alain I could have worked out a way to get you there without causing your already taxed body even more pain, your stubbornness is only causing you more pain and setting your recovery back even longer."

"Blaise was there?" inquired Aramis from the chair he had sunk down into once Gerald had confirmed the Gascon would be okay after getting some rest. Like his brother he wasn't really in the best shape to be walking around and he was sure it was only because he had been taking a regular, if quite diluted, dose of pain medication to ensure he would be ready to help his brothers should they need his skills.

"…'nd Moreau," mumbled D'Artagnan sleepily as he weakly nodded his head, too far gone in his exhaustion to notice the alarm and panic that swept over the faces of everyone else it the room.

"You didn't mention that!" snapped Porthos as he glared at Issac and Favier, who immediately bristled at his tone.

"We didn't know!" they protested loudly, all traces of their earlier tiredness now gone as the rose from their chairs to defend themselves. "The hallway was deserted when we arrived, it was just Blaise and him there!"

"He didn't go passed us that we saw and its only Alain's room and some storage cupboards up that way so I doubt he went there either, no way Blaise would have kept quiet if Moreau had been in Alain's room."

Something flickered in Treville's eyes then but the men were too busy focusing on D'Artagnan, who was doing his utmost to stay conscious, to have noticed the odd look.

"Whelp did you really see Moreau?" asked Porthos gently as he placed a hand on the boy's leg, being mindful of the numerous injuries and bruises that littered the skin there.

D'Artagnan nodded weakly, his eyes fluttering shut despite his obvious attempts to keep them open but just when they were about to order a full search of the garrison the Gascon's face flooded with indecision and confusion.

"D'Artagnan?" called Aramis softly, having been the first to notice the look.

"…I don't know," admitted the Gascon weakly, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he slowly explained how he wasn't sure if seeing Moreau was real or in his head. The musketeers hearts broke at the anguish in their brother's voice but none said anything to reassure him either way, though he wasn't entirely sure which he would have preferred; for him not to be losing it and Moreau to have actually have been there or for it all to have been a dream and for Moreau to be far from the garrison and Paris.

Shortly after he had finished his mumbled explanation D'Artagnan finally gave into the demands of his body and was out like a light, not even reacting as Gerald tied a fresh bandage around his stab wound.

"What happened to his hand?" asked Athos after a few moments of silence. He had taken the boy's hand in his own in an attempt to offer the clearly shaken younger man some comfort when he had noticed the blood staining the man's knuckles. D'Artagnan had not mentioned being in a fight but then he was honestly surprised they had managed to get what they did from the boy considering his rapidly dwindling energy.

At Athos's words the remaining inseparables shifted to look at the blood stained knuckles before turning to the physician for answers they were almost afraid to hear.

Gerald sighed, looking briefly at the sleeping boy with sadness in his eyes before he turned his focus back to the remaining musketeers. "There are, what appear to be, teeth marks on his skin," he explained quietly, not wanting to risk waking the Gascon when his body was in such dire need of sleep and rest. "My best guess would be that D'Artagnan bit his hand in an effort to muffle any sounds of pain as he tried to walk. The wounds themselves are largely superficial, I'll clean and wrap them before I go but they should heal just fine within a week, if not sooner."

* * *

During this explanation none of the men noticed that Treville had slipped from the room, an inquisitive and determined look on his face as he headed for his office, doing his best not to run in case it drew unnecessary attention.

He knew that his men, the inseparables in particular, would be more keen to believe D'Artagnan had dreamed the whole Moreau incident, simply out of not wanting the man anywhere near their brother, something he understood completely… but there was something in Treville that wouldn't let him accept it, despite the likelihood of it being true. He had already lost far too many men to Moreau and his schemes and as such it made him all the more determined not to get caught off guard if it was true and Moreau had been at the garrison.

The possibility of that brought about its own slew of problems as, while to the outside it might look like there was only one entrance to the garrison, Treville was aware of several other passages that had been installed as a safety measure in case the monarch, who had been quite involved with the regiment at the time, needed to get out in a hurry in times of attack. Very few people knew of those passages and what written information there was available regarding them was kept locked up safe in the palace where only three people would ever be allowed access – The King, the current musketeer Captain and the commander of the red guards.

Despite also wanting to find no evidence of Moreau in the garrison, part of Treville did want some sign of him having been there as it would greatly implicate Rochefort, giving him the perfect opportunity to be rid of someone he classed as a great danger not only to himself and his men but to the safety and stability of France as a whole.


	73. Mind Games

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I'm feeling particularly evil with the end of this chapter and very excited to write part of tomorrows where instead of a confrontation between Treville and Rochefort we get to see Athos stand up to the snake :) I'm looking forward to it, hopefully I can do the scene I have in my head justice :)**

 **Also I've just noticed that this story is now fifth in the most reviewed musketeer fics! How awesome is that! You guys rock, thank you so much for all your continued support! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Treville's being cautious and smart, something that'll pay off for him in the end :) Athos getting angry enough to lecture is definitely a sign you've done something wrong. You may feel even worse for our pup today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh I haven't read any of your stuff in a while, might have to do a binge again at some point I love your stuff :D Our boys are leaning more towards the whole thing being a nightmare of D'Artagnan's, mainly as they don't want to believe otherwise, but certain events are going to happen which'll make them change their minds. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you seem as excited as I am for the sequel... I can picture the opening scene for it in my head and I'm desperately hoping I can do it justice because if I can it should be an epic opening for the story :D D'Art'll probably need the hug after tonights chapter, just be very very careful with him :D Haha I love papa-bear Treville as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you've been enjoying my work :) I've been debating trying my hand at a new fandom but something about our boys keeps pulling me back in :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm afraid you don't get to enjoy them together for long as Athos and Porthos aren't really in this chapter much but they'll feature heavily in tomorrows. Treville knows he can't just assume it was a dream, plus he's suspicious anyway, something that'll pay off in the coming chapters. Glad you're excited about the sequel, I'm really looking forward to writing it and have already been jotting down ideas for different whumpage scenarios :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're excited, I've already started planning whumpage scenarios lol :) Athos was never going to be happy with D'Art being out of bed but I think if you ever get him angry enough to lecture then you know you've done something really wrong lol. Treville's kinda investigating on his own right now but our boys will be joining him fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I'm so excited now I've found a way to mesh them :D I've already got the opening scene planned in my head and I'm just praying I can do it justice when it comes to actually writing it because if I can it's going to be epic XD Haha I'm sure Athos wanted the same thing and would have done had he not been so angry with the boy. Don't worry our boys will have their own suspicions grow in the next few chapters. Though I am enjoying trying to come up with scenes for Moreau where he can move without being noticed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Three: Mind Games  
**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Aramis for the umpteenth time as he sat beside D'Artagnan on the younger man's bed as the pair of them, along with Porthos watched their fourth brother get ready to leave.

Instead of verbally responding, like he had done the last several times Aramis had asked him that same question Athos merely nodded, grimacing in disgust as Porthos held out a crutch to help him walk.

"You want to leave, you have to use that," instructed the medic firmly as he noted the look on his brother's face, which only soured further as the swordsman reluctantly took the offered crutch, his distaste for it clear as day on his face.

"I don't want to leave Aramis," explained Athos with a sigh. "I **have** to go."

"But why?" whined D'Artagnan before he realized he had spoken out loud and his face flushed with embarrassment, much to the amusement of his brothers. It had been several days since his trip to see Alain and none of his brothers had let him out of their sight, even though his new duties as regiment Captain often kept Athos away for hours at a time. Despite being convinced that his latest encounter with Moreau was in his head and was nothing more than a dream, D'Artagnan had been unable to completely shake the fear the man instilled in him, making him feel very uneasy about whenever one of his brothers were left alone.

"The King wishes to speak to me and I cannot ignore his summons," explained Athos softly, an knowing look in his eyes that spoke to his understanding of D'Artagnan's fears, even irrational as they were. "Plus Treville is convinced Rochefort is planning a move against the regiment," his words caused all three of his brothers to tense and straighten. They had been expecting some sort of retaliation from the man when his plans to oust Treville had only put Athos, a musketeer Rochefort possibly hated even more, as Captain.

"Are you going alone?" asked Aramis, his voice concerned yet with a hint of anger. None of the regiment had taken Treville's demotion well, even though they all loved and respected Athos. Had Treville resigned or retired willingly then the attitude around the garrison would be different but none of the men liked the fact that the man they all so deeply respected had been forced out.

"I'll go with him," offered Porthos firmly just as Athos nodded his head in answer to Aramis's question.

"Porthos," sighed Athos as he went to move around his brother, only to be stopped by Porthos's hand on his chest.

"Listen 'Thos if Treville's right then you can't meet with Rochefort alone. 'Mis can stay with the pup but you're **not** going alone."

Sighing resignedly Athos shrugged his shoulders, gesturing for the larger man to lead the way, though there was a look of fondness in his eyes that spoke to how much he appreciated the other man's offer.

"I don't need watching!" protested D'Artagnan as the pair left, making Aramis, who was now moving from the bed to a nearby chair chuckle.

"Last time we left you completely alone you somehow managed to walk to Alain's room, re-injuring yourself in the process," reminded the medic with a smirk that only grew as D'Artagnan's face flushed with embarrassment once more. "Besides," added the marksman softly, "The memory of you nearly dead is still too real in our minds so I'm afraid you'll be stuck with watchers for quite some time."

D'Artagnan said nothing in response but he could feel himself relax and smile sadly at his brother's heartfelt words.

"You need your rest," continued Aramis as he returned the smile, "Get some sleep D'Artagnan, Tristan mentioned wanting to check your hand again this afternoon, you'll want your strength for that."

D'Artagnan grimaced, his uninjured hand moving unconsciously to cup his broken one. His previous reactions to the news about Fabien, during which he had used the pain in his hand to ground him, had further damaged the limb's healing and as such Tristan and the other physicians were now determinedly checking and rechecking the injury every day to ensure they wouldn't need to re-break it if he continued to injure it.

Knowing his brother was right about rest and already feeling exhausted despite only being awake an hour or two D'Artagnan nodded before snuggling back into his pillow, his good hand curling around the small dagger under it that Athos had instructed him to keep on it at all times after the Gascon had explained his recent meeting with Moreau.

Part of him had wanted to protest, but a larger part of him was grateful for the means to defend himself, even if he was convinced the encounter had been only in his mind. There was a small part of him however that worried about his brothers now he had the blade. His nightmares were getting increasingly violent and he was worried he might lash out at one of them with the blade if and when they tried to wake him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately given the situation surrounding it, the inseparables were experienced with dealing with violent nightmares and knew how to handle waking someone from them without suffering too much themselves as, after Savoy, Aramis had suffered vivid, violent nightmares that still occasionally plagued him to this day.

* * *

An hour after Athos and Porthos had left D'Artagnan was still sleeping peacefully and so Aramis decided to risk having a nap himself, the pain in his back becoming near unbearable after so long sitting even with the medication he had been taking. With one last look at his brother Aramis climbed into the bed nearest the door, kicking off his boots and placing his own weapon under the pillow before laying on his front and enjoying a few minutes of blessed relief from the pain in his back before he too fell to the pull of sleep.

* * *

D'Artagnan's eyes shot open as he felt a burning pressure on his shattered shoulder, his mouth opened to scream in pain but any sound was quickly and efficiently muffled by the presence of a large palm being place over his mouth. Tears fell from D'Artagnan's eyes as he weakly thrashed against the growing pain threatening to overwhelm him.

"None of that now D'Artagnan," whispered a voice that sent chills down the Gascon's spine and forced him to see through the tears.

"Moreau," he breathed, his voice almost silent as Moreau's hand remained over his mouth.

With a smirk Moreau pressed the butt of his pistol once more against the padding encasing D'Artagnan's broken shoulder, making the younger man scream in pain once more.

"Careful D'Artagnan," scolded Moreau as he nodded over to the next bed, "You'll wake your brother."

D'Artagnan's eyes shot wide open in fear as he fought against the pressure on his face to look over at Aramis, the musketeer was in a deep sleep and completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Must be tiring work look after you," mocked Moreau as he moved closer to the medic, D'Artagnan whimpering in fear for his brother as he tried to force his body to move despite the near crippling pain Moreau's attack had left him in.

"You're not real," breathed the Gascon, more to himself than anything, as he scrunched his eyes closed against another wave of pain, missing the amused and surprised look on Moreau's face as he caught the musketeer's whispered words.

"Are you sure about that?"

D'Artagnan's whole body froze at that and he could feel the beginning of a panic attack brewing within him but before he could anything Moreau was once more at his side, his gloved hand pressing firmly over his mouth as he used the thumb on his other hand to press deep into the Gascon's wound, completely ripping the stitches and making the boy scream in muffled agony until he passed out.

Smirking Moreau allowed himself one last moment to enjoy the situation before a rustling on the bed behind him alert him to the fact that D'Artagnan's screams, even muffled as they had been, had been enough to wake the room's other occupant. Without wasting a moment Moreau slipped silently out of the door, the only sound created by his exit being that of the door closing shut once more.


	74. Confrontations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I had a lot of fun writing this :D I'm hoping Athos isn't too ooc as he's quite wordy and (in my head at least) he's more of the strong silent type usually.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - We're not going to actually see Athos and Porthos's reactions to what happen until tomorrow but I am leaning more towards Athos being angry, at least in the beginning until he calms down and realizes it wasn't Aramis's fault. Aramis is chock full of guilt right now and again we'll be exploring that a bit more tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - 183! Damn I best put some time aside then lol :) Although I don't think I'd read the stargate ones as I've only ever really watched the odd episode of that so I'd probably end up horribly confused lol :D I'm not surprised you've been getting great reviews on your musky stuff, from what I remember from my last binge they're really really good :D I've kinda tried to explain how Aramis slept through the whole thing today, hopefully it makes sense. Moreau's always been quite cocky and overconfident and that's definitely going to play into the musketeers hands when they finally end him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - So does everyone I think... Maybe when he's dead they should mount his head outside the garrison gates as a warning to anyone else who's thinking about hurting our pup :) I'm hoping you like the Rochefort/Athos scene I had soooo much fun writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry Moreau wont be able to get around unnoticed for much longer, our boys will soon be on to him and our for blood. We're only getting a brief reaction from Aramis today but I'm going to go into it in more detail/depth tomorrow along with Athos and Porthos's reactions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis's wont be forgiving himself anytime soon that's for sure, especially if I decide to have Athos angry at the situation and blaming him for a little while tomorrow. Captain Athos just sounds sooo weird, I don't like it even though I'm the one that made it happen. I've tried not to refer to him as such as in my head the Captain will always be Treville. Haha I know D'Art had no chance of them agreeing with him after what happened last time but he wouldn't be the pup we know and love if he didn't try :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - The ending was my favourite bit of yesterday's chapter too, once I wrote it I knew I had to end the chapter there. Moreau's such a psychopath its deliciously evil :D I have soo much fun writing him it's almost a shame to be planning to kill him off. We're only briefly touching on Aramis's reaction tonight but I'll be going into it in more depth/detail tomorrow as we also look at Athos's and Porthos's reactions. Athos/Rochefort confrontation was a lot of fun to write and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter71) He has them but its still going to be a long road. (chapter72) Don't worry Treville's looking into it and so will our boys very very soon. (chapter73) Moreau's got a very twisted mind, something I'm having a lot of fun delving into and writing so I'm quite glad you dislike him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love You All!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: Confrontations  
**

"No," stated Athos firmly as he stood, arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring defiantly at Rochefort, all while internally smirking at the furious expression blossoming on the man's face.

From the sidelines Porthos did very little to hide his smirk, extremely enjoying watching his brother rile up the red guard Captain, though he remained on guard, ready to act should the situation change.

"Moreau came here because of **your** regiment," spat Rochefort, standing straighter as he noticed the King nod absently from the corner of his eye. "After bringing this menace down upon the people you now intend to do nothing?"

Athos's eyes narrowed as he took a deep, steadying breath, "You make it sound like my men summoned him here," stated the swordsman, his anger barely restrained as he fought the urge to snarl at the man. "It seems you have forgotten that Moreau sought my men out **not** the other way round. The information we have points to Moreau having been in the city for weeks before he sought out D'Artagnan, if the regiment had been his initial focus don't you think he would have moved sooner?"

Louis nodded, "The musketeer makes an excellent point Rochefort," he added with a shrug, not noticing the scowl that flashed briefly on the minister's face, it vanished quickly however as the man began preparing a retort to the musketeer's words, only to be cut off before he could even begin as the man continued to speak.

"Also I did not say we would do nothing but you're mistaken if you think I'm sending that many of my men out with your red guards to scourer the city for any signs of him."

"So you intend to stay at the garrison while my men clean up your mess?" spat Rochefort as he took a step towards the musketeer, something that only, to his immense annoyance, earned him an unimpressed eyebrow raise from the man.

"The only way I can send that many men is to force those who are still healing out into the streets," retorted Athos, his whole body tense as his mind made plans to congratulate Treville for having stayed sane while dealing with the relentlessness that was Rochefort. "The red guards have had no encounters with Moreau nor his men and there have been few missions of late that required their intervention so in this instance they are better equipped to search the city."

Rochefort's face turned inexplicably smug at Athos's words and both swordsman and Porthos had to fight the urge to wipe the look right off of his face as they watched the man practically preen at the off-handed compliment given.

"Tell me musketeer," sneered Rochefort, seemingly unbothered by the King's presence as he took yet another step forward. "How much did it hurt to finally admit my regiment is superior?"

Unable to help himself Porthos snorted, something that earned him a glare from both Athos and Rochefort, though the one from his brother was rather half-hearted and full of mirrored amusement.

"You'll recall I said, in this instance?" spoke Athos, thoroughly enjoying the fading smug grin on Rochefort's face. "All of my men are exhausted from the last few days and at least half of them are baring an injury of some kind. Moreau and his men are dangerous and I have no plans to force injured and exhausted men to push their limits performing a search of which you have more than enough men available."

"The musketeers cannot do nothing," commanded the King and Athos found himself fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the complete lack of attention either man had been paying to his words.

"I have no intention of them doing nothing Your Majesty," acknowledged the swordsman. "I am more than willing to commit the men that aren't seriously injured to the search but only after another day's rest. They will be little use if they are struggling to keep their eyes open."

"You can't expect us to buy that excuse when Treville, **your** former Captain, willingly took injured men into Moreau's estate, you and your 'brothers' included!"

"We volunteered!" interrupted Porthos, having had enough of listening to the man, though he was silenced fairly quickly by a wave of Athos's hand, the swordsman's eyes never leaving Rochefort.

"As my brother said, we volunteered, against the wishes of our regiment's physician I might add, but even then we took as many precautions as we could before going in. Should some of the men wish to volunteer I will not forbid them from joining the search but, and this is the **last** time I will say it, I will **not** order those who should be recovering out to search the city when there are plenty of red guards who could do the job instead."

"Surely that is an acceptable compromise?" inquired the Queen softly, causing both Athos and Rochefort to internally startle as both had completely forgotten her presence in the room. Oblivious to the two men's surprise the young royal turned to her husband who was watching her curiously. "You were praising Rochefort's men just the other day, surely this means they can handle a simple search? Moreau has caused the city enough pain, I would hate to see the recovery of those brave musketeers ruined because we ordered them out before they were ready."

"Such a kind heart you have my Queen," smiled Louis softly as he kissed her hand before nodding. "My Queen is right Rochefort, the red guard will handle the search for Moreau in the city while Athos's men provide back up in the morning."

Rochefort hardly looked pleased at the result but nodded regardless, knowing full well it would not serve him well to question the King now. "I will send out the order at once."

* * *

Aramis was pacing the room as he waited for his brothers to return, although every few steps his eyes would drift back to the sleeping form of his youngest brother and another wave of guilt and shame would sweep over him.

He had failed his brother, again, all because he had taken a high dosage of medicine to help ease the pain in his back before falling asleep, the draught causing him to slip into a much deeper sleep than usual, thus preventing him from waking when his brother truly needed him.

"Aramis?" called a hesitant voice, instantly pulling the pacing medic from his thoughts. Upon seeing both his brothers watching him from the door he wasted no time in moving towards them and all but dragging them into the room before closing and locking the door.

"Okay now you're worrying me 'Mis," said Porthos cautiously, "What's going on?"

Aramis paused as he struggled through the near crippling guilt inside him to form words, his mind replaying what had happened only hours earlier.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

The sound of the door closing was what finally dislodge the last vestiges of sleep from Aramis's mind as the medic forced himself to sit up, his hand instinctively tightening around the weapon under his pillow as his mind realized that someone had been in the room without him knowing and for some reason he couldn't quite explain he was sure it wasn't any of the physician's.

Overcome with a protective need to check on D'Artagnan the medic forced his aching limbs out of the bed and began moving to his brother's side, his grip of his weapon never loosening as his senses remained on high alert.

This all went out of the window however when Aramis noticed the paleness of his brother's skin that seemed worse than it had been when he had fallen asleep a while earlier and his hold of the weapon loosened to the point it fell out of his hand as he noted the growing blood stain on the bandage covering the boy's shoulder.

Initially he had thought that maybe the younger man had simply had another nightmare and that the sound of the door had simply been one of their friends coming to check on him, the upon closer inspection Aramis noticed the indent in the bandage, making it look like something had been pushed into the wound, causing the stitches to rip and if that wasn't enough there was a redness around the Gascon's mouth that could have occurred during a struggle, neither finding doing anything but making the medic feel sick to his stomach.

Knowing there was little he could do in the aftermath until D'Artagnan woke the medic instead focused on removing the stained bandaged and accessing the damage done to the healing wound, sending up a prayer of thanks when it appeared the worst it had done was rip the stitches and restart the bleeding, something the medic knew he could handle fairly quickly.

It was while he was working that D'Artagnan began to stir, his groan of pain startling the medic who was had been so focused on his work he hadn't noticed the signs of is brother waking.

"D'Artagnan?" he called softly, pausing in his stitch work to watch as his brother struggles to open his eyes.

"…'Mis?" slurs the Gascon sleepily, clearly already losing what little energy he had.

"I'm here mon ami," reassured the marksman as he took the younger man's uninjured hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

Nodding weakly D'Artagnan's body seemed to relax as his eyes fluttered shut once more, but not before he mumbled out the word Moreau."

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Looking back at his two brothers, both men waiting anxiously for an answer as to his behavior Aramis takes a deep breath, his eyes drifting back to D'Artagnan's slumbering form for just a moment before he speaks.

"We have a problem."


	75. Reactions & Planning

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the lack of chapter last night, I think the almighty writing God's hate me as I was (once again) struck with writers block :( It's really annoying as I knew what I wanted to write, had the scene all planned in my head it just didn't seem to want to translate.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Probably not, they are red guards after all lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I had so much fun with Athos and Rochefort's argument but Rochefort had no chance of winning there, our Athos is just too good. Aramis does indeed have a lot of guilt and its going to be a while until he lets it go. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fleuramis: Thanks for the review - Oh I agree, I'm very much looking forward to killing him off. I have the scene all planned out in my head so here's hoping I don't get hit by writers block when we get there. If I can write it like it plays out in my mind then its going to be great :D Aramis is going to be dealing with guilt for a little while, not exactly helped by Athos today but he'll be okay in the long run. I see Athos as the sort of person who would quickly move passed placing blame and focus instead on fixing the problem so he wont stay angry for too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha I know! Athos is all calm and collected but piss him off and oh are you in for it XD Anne's definitely Louis brain... shame he doesn't always listen to her though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter72) Always happy to hear from you so don't worry about any sort of delay :D Our boys are pretty ready to tie the pup to the bed for his own good I think lol :D (chapter73) I've got a plan in mind for Treville and it works best if he's not Captain right now but don't worry he'll get his job back before the end. (chapter74) Oh I love guilty Aramis too (if you couldn't tell lol) Our boys will begin to plan today, luckily Treville's not been sitting on his backside doing nothing since losing his post. Athos and Rochefort's argument was a hell of a lot of fun to write so I'm really glad you liked it. Unfortunately Louis doesn't always listen to his lovely wife but at least he did then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - They're not going to be happy that's for sure :) Hahaha now I can't get the image of Rochefort falling into a manure pile out of my head! His expression alone would be hilarious XD I might see if I can work it in later on in the story just for you ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos and Rochefort's argument was soooooo much fun to write, I was mentally cheering for Athos the entire time! I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it :) We'll be seeing our boy's reaction tonight, hopefully you'll like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Moreau wont survive this story, he'll get what's coming to him before too long. I have a reason for Treville not mentioning his suspicions before, we'll be looking at those tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I am thinking a binge of your stories is definitely in order, I love them! Haha I know! I see Athos as this calm and collected person but when he's pissed off Oh whoever he is angry at is definitely going to get it and I just loved that it was Rochefort! Our boys are beginning planning today, they wont be caught unprepared again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :D I had soooooo much fun writing it, angry Athos is always a lot of fun but directing that anger at Rochefort just made it so much better XD Unfortunately for our favourite swordsman however his next confrontation with the man will be without the amusing support of our lovely Porthos. Hope the discussion was worth the wait! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I feel like Athos is falling back on his noble upbringing as I could see diplomacy while dealing with annoying twits as being part of his training as the first born son. Aramis is pretty much swimming in guilt right now and nothing anyone can say will be alleviating it anytime soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five: Reactions & Planning  
**

Aramis stood nervously, his whole body filled with anticipation as he waited for the inevitable. He had been brothers with the two men before him for many years and that had granted him enough insight into their behaviors to know exactly how the pair would react to the news he had just given them, but a larger part of him knew that nothing they could say or do would make him feel worse than he already was.

The logical part of his mind knew that what happened couldn't and shouldn't be blamed on him, it wasn't like they knew for definite that Moreau had a way into the garrison, if the possibility of him sneaking in had been expressed to them the marksman knew there was no way, pain or no pain, that he would have allowed himself to rest while watching his youngest brother alone

Aramis let out a shaky sigh, his eyes flickering once more over to the unconscious form of his youngest brother just as a sick swell of guilt flooded up inside him once more, although he had very little time to process it as it seemed like his explanation had finally registered in both men's minds as Athos took a single step forward.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" snarled the swordsman as he glared at the medic, the anger in his voice surprising both Porthos and Aramis, who despite having expected anger was never quite ready to be on the receiving end of Athos's.

"Athos – " started Porthos, the larger musketeer clearly intending to attempt to calm the situation before things got out of hand but neither Athos nor Aramis seemed to be paying him any attention as the medic cut him off with a retort of his own.

"I had no way of knowing this would happen!"

"Exactly!" snapped Athos as he moved closer to the unconscious Gascon, his eyes trailing over the boy for any signs of harm that Aramis had missed, something that made the medic bristle, though he kept his tongue, knowing full well that Athos was not done and it was kinder and easier for all those involved to simply let his anger run its course so they could get his calm, strategic mind back into play.

"It was a reckless decision Aramis," chided the swordsman, his anger, as intense as it had been, already calming as he placed his fingers on the pulse point of D'Artagnan's wrist, taking immeasurable comfort in the steady rhythm felt underneath. "He could have **died** because you fancied a nap!"

"Hey!" snapped Porthos, anger of his own flaring as he stepped in between the arguing men as he glared at Athos. "Out of line 'Thos," he growled, relaxing his stance as his noted that his own anger seemed to help Athos snap out of his. "You know 'Mis has barely slept since the kid's seizure, it was only a matter of time and we 'ad no way of knowing Moreau was actually about, D'Artagnan freaked out over seeing Fabien last time and he's under constant watch and not able to move!"

Athos scowled at the mention of Fabien's name. He had managed, after dealing with the pain that was Rochefort, to mention the man's capture and crimes to the King who was more than happy to see the may pay for them and agreed to set up the execution for the following day, under the instruction that the man remain in musketeer custody until the event, something Athos had agreed to reluctantly, not wanting the man anywhere near the people he had hurt.

But Porthos's comment did resonate with the swordsman as he remembered the incident the man was talking about, D'Artagnan had woken up, screaming, from a nightmare insisting that Fabien was in the room and he was going to kill them. While each of them knew that not to be the case, the Gascon was too frantic and terrified to understand their logic so the trio had been forced to go through the motions of searching the room, watching eagle-eyed as their brother forced his body to calm with each minute that passed where Fabien was not found.

Guilt and shame filled the swordsman as he realized what he had pretty much just accused his brother of, though he failed to apologize properly as Aramis was quick to silence him with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head as soon as he opened his mouth.

"You didn't say or think anything I haven't been saying to myself ever since I woke up and realized what happened," admitted the medic with a tired sigh and Athos noticed for the first time, another wave of guilt and shame hitting him for that, just how run down and exhausted the medic truly looked. There were lines of pain across his face that spoke to the agony he was in simply standing there and the dark circles under both of his eyes, which he was sure were mimicked on both his and Porthos's face, spoke to his complete exhaustion even after a few hours rest.

"Still – " started Athos, his voice quiet and apologetic as he tried, once more, to voice his apology for actions and words, although once more Aramis refused to let him get it out.

"It's fine," shrugged the man, wincing slightly as the action pulled on his stitches, making Porthos sigh and roll his eyes at the man.

"Let 'im apologize to you 'Mis and sit down before you fall down." The medic scowled in response but allowed his friend and brother to gently guide him to a nearby chair, practically sinking right into it, hissing in pain as his injuries adjusted to the new position.

Shaking his head Aramis looked up at his brothers, his expression firm and unyielding despite the pain and guilt in his eyes. "There's nothing to forgive. All we need to do now is work out our next move."

* * *

"We should speak to Treville," decided Athos a few minutes into their discussion when the three of them had settled themselves around D'Artagnan's bedside once more. "If there is a way to sneak into the garrison he would be the one to know about it."

Porthos nodded, "I can do that, you're due back in the palace in a few hours," he reminded the man, taking no small amount of amusement from the groan of annoyance that escaped his brother at the reminder.

"Is something wrong?" asked Aramis, concern lining his face. Athos had been working himself to the bone since taking over for Treville and he hadn't even been in the post for a week yet. Despite the man's noble upbringing, politics had never been something he had enjoyed, especially now when he had not only the King but also a scheming Rochefort to contend with. Added to those concerns was the stability and well-being of the garrison, the musketeers had suffered greatly since the whole situation with Moreau began and the swordsman was having to deal with multiple requests for aid and resources from various different members of the regiment as the garrison struggled to handle the aftermath.

"Rochefort is demanding a solution to the Captaincy situation as soon as possible, considering my appointment to the post is and was intended to be temporary. I had hoped the whole situation with Moreau would give us time to figure out how to get Treville back but Rochefort was relentless, even with Her Majesty's support I couldn't get the King to hold off on discussion any longer."

Aramis muttered a string of rapid fire Spanish under his breath that made both Porthos and Athos chuckle as both picked up on at least one curse word they had learned from their friend's creative foreign vocabulary.

Looking back up at his friend Aramis offered him a nod, "What do you need me to do?"


	76. Plans In Motion

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Got no excuse for the lack of chapter yesterday, just really really didn't feel like writing, sorry bout that!**

 **On a better note... Only 2 reviews needed to reach 900!**

 **One thing I love about this chapter is that (in my word document) there's about 2 pages that is just Aramis having a vent :D I was planning that to take up half of that maximum but I just couldn't stop him when things got started.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Aramis really didn't need to be yelled at but at least Athos was sorry for doing so. I think all our boys are ready to do everything and anything to put this whole thing behind them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos realizes he was out of line, unfortunately Aramis is really feeling the guilt right now so Athos's words, as wrong as they were, are only confirming his dark thoughts. Haha definitely agree with your thoughts on Rochefort :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I know! Its so frustrating and it seems to be happening more and more lately... I think the universe is trying to get back at me for whumping our boys so much lol :D Glad you're not finding it slow or boring. I think our boys need a long vacation and a month long nap when this is over that's definitely for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha I know what you mean, the usual curse words just seem inadequate when dealing with Rochefort and Moreau :D Athos does realize and he'll try to make amends again in a coming chapter, I'll let the two have a fluffy moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I don't think the King's even noticed to be quite honest and Rochefort couldn't care less... Thankfully he's at least walking with a crutch so that's a little better than being the stubborn idiot he's been before with his injury. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fleuramis: Thanks for the review - I'm planning some fluffy scenes that'll help our lovely medic deal with his guilt a bit but it'll be a while before it goes away properly. Porthos is definitely the referee when those two fight, he's the one that'll step in when one of them goes too far. Unfortunately I can't kill Rochefort as I have plans for him but hopefully what I have in mind is satisfying... Though I have no qualms with killing him off in the sequel :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I like the way you think but I don't think that'd work in their favor right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting but I think Athos would realize his mistake before it got to that, especially as I can see there being a part of his mind reminding him that they were in D'Art's recovery room and that alone would be enough to stop him going to the extreme, plus the logical part of his mind does know that it was hardly Aramis's fault. Haha I have to say I'm enjoying writing Rochefort a lot more than I had expected to so I'm loving hearing that you're hating him (which I'm hoping is due to his character and not my writing :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - You're back! I've missed hearing from you! (chapter67) Haha you might have mentioned it once or twice :D Unfortunately Treville doesn't have a choice. I always feel a bit awkward writing Louis as I feel he should be serious and concerned considering the situation but I know his character in the show doesn't always (if ever) come across that way so I'm constantly having to remind myself that that's not how he would act. (chapter68) Rochefort is going to survive but lose a lot, I'm planning a sequel where he'll feature heavily, though I'm not opposed to killing him off then instead if that's what people want... Which they may do when they see what I'm planning for the sequel :D Haha I loved writing that scene with D'Art and Athos, they've been through a lot and needed the fluff :D (chapter69) I'm glad you liked it :) I always get a bit nervous with dialogue heavy chapters as I can't waffle as much without making the boys out of character. Oh I'm sure Athos wanted that too, but our pup needed him and that takes priority. (chapter70) Gotta love the brotherly moments, they're so much fun to write and damn right adorable to imagine :D We're going to be seeing another Alain/D'Art moment very soon so I hope you'll like that just as much. Haha you did indeed mention it :D (chapter71) Moreau kinda see's D'Art as a toy right now so he's a bit obsessed. I'm really glad you liked the encounter, I wasn't sure how well my idea would translate. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about that we'll be seeing a moment between them fairly soon :D (chapter72) Yay I'm glad you're excited :D There shouldn't be a long wait... I have a rough idea how many chapters are left of this story and I have an idea as to when I want to have the first chapter of the sequel up so providing nothing majorly ruins my plan it definitely wont be too long of a wait but just be aware I like to have at least 10 chapters written before I start publishing so fingers crossed writers block doesn't delay me too much. (chapter73) Rochefort's confrontation with Athos was sooo much fun to write so I'm glad you liked it :) We'll be getting another fluffy moment for Aramis and D'Art in tomorrows chapter so you'll have that to look forward to :D Don't worry D'Art will be getting his fire back. (chapter74) Aramis's guilt wont be going away for a little bit but our boys are ready to remind him its not his fault whenever he needs to hear it. (chapter75) Oh don't worry they are planning to do exactly that :) We get a bit of Treville today but I'm with you... I love Athos but Treville needs to be Captain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - He feels bad about that and I'm planning a fluffy brotherly moment for the pair of them in either tomorrow or the day afters chapter so they can put all that behind them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I loved that bit too! the mental image was just too cute! Athos and Aramis will be having a fluffy moment fairly soon to put their little argument behind them, Athos is not happy with himself for how he treated Aramis. Nah it was just a nightmare, Fabien's in no condition to walk plus he's under constant watch until the execution. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Thanks for the congrats, I didn't realize how close to 900 I was until you mentioned it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He knows that and he'll be trying to make amends in a coming chapter so look forward to a fluffy moment between the two :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six: Plans In Motion  
**

As it turned out what Athos needed him to do was to facilitate a move of patients, something Aramis was more than happy to do once he understood the logic behind it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Blaise tiredly as he leaned against a wall, doing his utmost to stay out of the physician's who were prepping Alain for transport whilst also ensuring he was not away from his brother's side.

Aramis nodded, smiling sympathetically as he more than understood the other man's concerns, though when he spoke he ensured he kept his voice as quiet as possible as what he was about to divulge had only been revealed to a select few. "We have reason to believe Moreau has access to the garrison," admitted the medic, watching silently as his friend visibly tensed at the news, the other man's instinctive reaction being to move towards his injured brother, something that was only stopped by Aramis's firm but gentle hand on his arm.

"You're sure?" he asked, desperately hoping this was some sort of cruel joke on the medic's part even though he knew full well the man would never even conceive of doing such a thing.

Aramis shook his head, "Its not confirmed but D'Artagnan was attacked in our room and the only person who would have a motive to do that is Moreau, plus D'Artagnan mumbled his name to me before passing out."

Blaise's eyes widened, all previous traces of exhaustion were now gone as he straightened his stance, "Is he okay?" he demanded, "What happened?"

Guilt flooded through Aramis as he played back what he knew to have happened, said guilt colouring his voice as he explained the situation to Blaise, who decided it was his turn to look sympathetic as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's arm.

"It was not your fault Aramis," he spoke softly, but his voice held a conviction that made it hard to dismiss. "Had you remained awake Moreau would have either waited or simply taken you out to reach him, either way D'Artagnan would have gotten hurt."

Aramis took a sharp breath in at that, but quickly brushed the growing emotions aside as he coughed to clear his throat, intending to return to the task at hand. "We're down enough capable men as it is and with Moreau having history with both D'Artagnan and Alain, Athos though it best to have the two in the same room as it means we can double the amount of guards watching them whilst not allowing something like what just happened again as we can rotate watches in shifts."

Blaise nodded, understanding filling his eyes despite the impeding dread and fear filling his heart.

"You have a plan to catch the bastard I hope," growled the musketeer as both he and Aramis began following the men who were carrying Alain towards D'Artagnan's room on a stretcher.

"Its coming together," nodded Aramis, "Porthos is speaking to Treville right now, we figure if anyone knows secret ways into the garrison then its got to be him."

Blaise's head tilted to one side, surprise and confusion filling him as to why Athos wasn't handling such a task, especially in case the information was only to be shared between Captains.

"The King's called him to the palace to discuss permanent Captaincy options," stated Aramis grimly, answering his fellow musketeer's unasked question.

"Seriously?" asked Blaise, slightly stunned by the news, "We've got a murderer on the loose, we're down around half our men and the King thinks **now** is a good time to change Captains? … Again?"

To most the anger underlying Blaise's words would have made them, at the very least, uncomfortable but for Aramis it served to warm his heart as he knew the anger was at the injustice being thrown at the doors of their regiment and at the feet of their brothers.

Aramis shrugged, his voice echoing the bitter angry tone voiced by Blaise only moments earlier as he explained, "From the sounds of it Rochefort was able to convince him it would be better in the long run to make a decision as to who will be running the regiment as soon as possible, despite the situation we find ourselves in."

Blaise's face screwed up into a scowl at the mention of Rochefort's name, the man was heavily disliked among those in the regiment and it was never a good sign for them whenever he decided to get involved in the daily goings on of their garrison.

"There shouldn't be a discussion," scowled the musketeer as he and Aramis eased themselves into chairs by their respective brothers' bedsides, "Athos was Treville's second in command, he's led the regiment before when Treville has been either sick or called away and we have never suffered under his leadership. If the King truly has no plans to rectify his firing of Treville then Athos **should** be his permanent replacement."

Aramis smiled brightly at the man's vehement defense of his brother but was unable to comment further as D'Artagnan chose that exact moment to let out a low groan of pain as his eyes struggled to flicker open.

* * *

Despite the situation he now found himself Moreau couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he carefully cleaned the fresh blood from his blade. As he turned to look at the two dead musketeers in the corner of the room his mind began working on ways to speed up his timeline.

The two musketeers, recruits if their lack of identifying pauldrons were anything to go by, had stumbled across his hideaway purely by accident but he knew he couldn't let them live on the off chance they had seen something they shouldn't, so instead he had quickly surprised the pair, slicing the neck of the first before either was aware they were even under attack.

The second man was slightly slow to react due to the sudden and violent murder of his friend and this gave Moreau the opening he needed to thrust his then bloodied blade through the man's back, piercing his heart.

Despite the upheaval around the garrison Moreau knew it was only a matter of time before the two men were noticed as missing and the garrison put on high alert. Knowing he was now working on a rapidly shrinking time frame Moreau finished cleaning his blade before turning back to the plans Rochefort had given him, his mind whirling with ideas as he plotted his next move.

* * *

Finding Treville seemed to be a harder job than Porthos had initially thought, more than once he found himself cursing the man who seemed to have mastered the art of stealth so much that none of the men around the garrison had any definitive idea as to where the man actually was.

"Porthos?" called the voice of the very man he was looking for, startling the musketeer from his thoughts as he spun around to greet him.

"I thought you would be with D'Artagnan," spoke Treville cautiously, his body tensing as his picked up on the larger man's body language. "What?" he demanded as he took a step forward, "What happened?"

Sensing both the growing concern and anger in the former Captain, Porthos was quick to give the man a summary of the events and revelations that had recently come to light.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Treville as he resisted the urge to punch something.

Chuckling bitterly at his former Captain's anger Porthos added, "Get in line, I think most of the regiment's after Moreau's head now."

To the musketeer's surprise however Treville shook his head, "Not him," he growled, his hands clenching into fists, "Rochefort."

Now it was Porthos's turn to tense, the larger musketeer remembering that his brother was meeting that very might right that second, something that didn't sit right with him at the best of times let alone now.

"What do you mean? What's Rochefort got to do with any of this?"


	77. Explanations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This chapter went a little differently to what I initially had planned but I like how it turned out :D**

 **OVER 900 REVIEWS! God I love you awesome people! It really makes my day when I hear you've enjoyed the chapter so thank you so much for the continued support!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! I'm so glad they're together again too. I was planning a scene for them today but I've decided to move that to tomorrow's chapter as I settled on a cute fluffy moment for Aramis/D'Art. Treville and Porthos will begin working together today. Treville's done a lot of the leg work so wont be long before things heat up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmmm a nightmare would be fun to write... I'll see what my devious little mind can work out :D Blaise has a good head on his shoulders and the regiment would agree with him, unfortunately Rochefort's got his claws deep into the King so it'll be tough to convince him of that. Treville's been working on stuff for a little while so he's got a plan in mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the congratulations :D Don't worry about misspelling, I'm forever doing it and I knew who you meant so its fine :D Mwhahaha yes be afraid, be very afraid for the sequel, I have some evil things in store for that :D I'm sorry but the Alain/D'Art moment wont be happening until tomorrow, my mind got obsessed with the idea of a D'Art/Aramis one and wouldn't let go so hopefully their fluffy moment will be enough to make up for it until tomorrow. I'm looking forward to Treville finding the dead recruits, his papa-bear mode will reach its extreme lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos should definitely be the King's first and only choice but unfortunately for our boys Rochefort's got his hooks in deep where the King's concerned and he'll do everything he can to ensure that doesn't happen. Rochefort will definitely pay for his teaming up with Moreau don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the idea, I wanted to get the pair of them in the same room and this seemed like the perfect opportunity, though I'm sure our boys will be regretting it when they're both healed enough to start causing problems lol :) I love writing Moreau's evil moments, he's probably my favourite baddy (I've created) to write so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thanks for the congrats and for sticking with me & reviewing :D I'm glad you're happy they're together, I've been wanting to work out a way to get them in the same room and this created the perfect opportunity but considering the trouble the pair could cause I'm sure our boys will regret the decision to put them together once they've healed a bit lol :D There's a particular moment in this chapter I'm really hoping you'll comment on (though I wont say which in case I spoil the scene) I think you'll really like it, I just couldn't not include it when the idea hit me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Treville's the man with the plan that's for sure :D I'm working on an "accident" scene idea for Rochefort but it wont be happening for a while sorry! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven: Explanations  
**

Porthos could only stare dumbfounded as he listened to Treville as the man explained his theory regarding how Moreau had been getting into the garrison and the apparent connection between both him and Rochefort, something that only made the musketeer's concern regarding the situation grow. Rochefort was a smart, vindictive man and the thought of him pairing up with Moreau did not bode well for the musketeers, especially himself and his brothers who he was sure Rochefort was all too keen to hurt and/or take out.

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" asked the larger man, doing all he could to contain the anger he felt at the situation so it wasn't directed at Treville. He had known the man for years and knew that, for him to keep this sort of information quiet, there had to be a damn good reason for him to do so. Unfortunately the threat of Moreau coupled with Rochefort's possible involvement was making it a lot harder than usual for him to focus on the logical part of his mind that was sure of that fact.

Treville sighed, not missing the restrained anger in his musketeer's voice. "I had to be sure," he started, keeping his voice calm and his own anger at the situation pushed as far down as he could, which was hard to do after learning Moreau was indeed in the garrison. "If I made my suspicions known before I had definitive proof it would only be a matter of time before they reached D'Artagnan's or Alain's ears and you've seen first hand how they react to the man's name let alone his presence."

Porthos's anger at his former Captain cooled at this, understanding filling him. While he had not witnessed Alain's own reaction to Moreau's name he had seen the utter fear that filled his own younger brother whenever the man was brought up. With D'Artagnan's health already in a precarious situation adding the stress of Moreau's possible appearance would definitely have done more harm than good, regardless of whether the suspicion was found to be true or not.

Seeing his friend calm Treville continued. "I wanted to tell the three of you, of course, but the fewer people who knew what I was looking into the better. If my hunch is correct then this is much bigger than just Moreau."

"Rochefort," spat Porthos as he pushed down the protective side of him that was urging him to ride right to the palace to stand by Athos's side so one of his most dearest friends was not facing the traitorous snake alone.

Treville nodded, "If Moreau is using one of the old passageways then it has to be because he got the information from Rochefort himself. The information is kept classified, limited to only the King and the Captains of both regiments. As Moreau would likely be killed on sight should he approach either myself or the King the information could only have come from Rochefort."

Porthos nodded, though his tense posture gave Treville pause.

"Porthos?"

"What are the chances Rochefort makes a move on his own?" asked the larger man, his hand clenched into fists.

The concern in the larger musketeer's voice caused the former Captain's own body to tense. "Unlikely, why?"

"Athos's meeting with him and the King right now… Alone."

Treville nodded, understanding filling him. "I would imagine Rochefort is keeping as far from this as he can, unwilling to let himself be dragged down as well should Moreau fail. He may try and influence things into his favor but I doubt he'll try anything more, especially against Athos and definitely not in front of the King."

"If he's keeping himself detached how to we implicate him? The King's not going to take us just at our word."

With a resigned sigh Treville sat down, a grim look crossing his features. "I need to find proof, a map or something that could only have been given by Rochefort himself. Finding evidence of him using one of the passageways wont be enough for the King, I have no doubt Rochefort will be able to convince him we've somehow fabricated the whole thing as a revenge plot for my demotion."

Mimicking Treville's look Porthos nodded, agreeing with the man's assessment of the situation before he too sat down and the pair began working on their next move.

* * *

At the sound of D'Artagnan's groan Aramis had moved, immediately, to the younger man's side, his hand reaching out to cup the boy's face as he softly encouraged him to open his eyes, moving back slightly just in time as it struck him that maybe being right in his brother's face after he had just been attacked by Moreau might not be the most beneficial thing for the younger man to wake up to.

"…'Mis?" groaned the Gascon weakly as he forced his eyes open, a strained smile tugging at his lips as he registered it was in fact his brother in front of him.

"I'll give the two of you a minute," spoke a soft voice, startling the Gascon who had yet to realize they weren't alone.

Blaise, knowing the medic wanted the chance to talk with the younger man, silently indicated he was going to get them something to eat before leaving the pair alone, pausing briefly by the door to send one last look at the still sleeping Alain.

"We decided it would be best to move Alain in here after what happened," admitted the medic once he noted the confusion on his tired brother's face, "Blaise has been keeping me company while we watch over the pair of you since then."

"What?"

"Moreau," stated the medic, knowing the younger man would likely be having trouble remembering, or at least believing the memory, given everything that had happened. Stating the man's name though brought all of the guilt he had been so desperately trying to squash right back to the surface and his hand, which had somehow moved from his brother's face to his brother's hand, gripped the younger man tighter as he fought back the swell of emotions battling inside him.

"…Aramis?" called D'Artagnan softly, his fear that came up at the memory of Moreau vanishing instantly as he took in his brother's state.

"I'm so, so sorry D'Artagnan," said Aramis softly, his voice was barely more than a whisper but the Gascon could still hear the slight crack in it as his brother struggled to compose himself. The younger man wanted to ask what the man meant but before he could Aramis was continuing. "Its my fault," admitted the marksman, strangely feeling both worse and a little lighter for verbally admitting that to his brother. "My back… I… The painkillers… I didn't think."

Despite the pain clouding his own mind D'Artagnan did eventually manage to understand what his brother was trying to say. Exhaustion was still filling every fiber of his being and even just thinking about moving hurt but this was Aramis so D'Artagnan gently, but with no small amount of pain, moved his hand out of the medic's grasp, not missing the chocked half-sob that escaped his brother following the action, the marksman no doubt thinking this was D'Artagnan's way of blaming him for what happened. Shaking his head fondly at his brother, who now had his head down as he stared at his hand, D'Artagnan then, whilst gritting his teeth against the pain, shifted his body slightly so he could lift his arm and place his hand on top of Aramis's head, startling the medic, much to his amusement. Without saying anything the Gascon began slowly working his fingers through his brother's hair, an act each of his brothers had done for him on multiple occasions that never failed to soothe and relax him. Now he hoped it could supply the same comfort to Aramis who was so wound up and lost in his self-proclaimed guilt it almost hurt to watch.

"…Not … your fault," whispered the Gascon weakly, forcing his pained features in a soft smile when he noticed his brother staring at him through his hair, his eyes glistening with tears. "Don't blame you."


	78. Confrontations & Apologies

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Treville and Porthos are going to tag-team the situation now, though they'll be joined soon by Athos and then things will really start happening. It was tempting to have something happen to Athos but I think he's going to be okay. Yes! I'm really happy you liked that moment with Aramis and D'Art, I loved the mental image it produced so I couldn't not include it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah don't worry Treville's been doing some planning of his own so he's got an idea of what they need to do. I'm really glad you liked the moment between our boys, it was too cute not to include. I adored writing it so I'm overjoyed with the responses it's gotten :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Ah but Moreau's no fool either :) I have a plan regarding the proof as you'll see in a coming chapter. Bwhaha now I'm picturing Rochefort slipping on a banana peel XD I'm loving these ideas you've been coming up with and I'm curious as to what today's chapter will bring from you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter76) Haha I agree though I need him for the sequel so he'll have to survive this story at least... no promises on the sequel though :D Guilty Aramis is the best I love writing him like that! (chapter77) I have a plan in mind for the proof which we'll be seeing in a coming chapter, I am so ready to get some revenge on Rochefort but we've still got a little while yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww I'm glad you think so :D I adore writing the fluffy brotherly moments almost as much as I enjoy the whumpage so I'm always happy to hear you like them :D I have a plan regarding the proof so don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

SpiritFeather19524: Thanks for the review - Oh they'll pay don't you worry about that :D haha don't worry I think Athos is safe (for now at least, no promises where my evil mind is concerned :D) I'm glad I have you hooked :D hope this was worth the short wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - No Treville or Porthos today I'm afraid but we'll be checking in with them very soon :) I adore writing the fluffy brotherly moments so I always get a bit giddy whenever someone says they enjoyed reading it. I felt Aramis wouldn't be able to keep quiet when alone(ish) with D'Art after what happened and there was no way D'Art was going to blame him hence the cute fluffy moment :D I think D'Art would have hugged him had he been in just a bit better condition but considering how much it hurt him to move just to do what he did it'll be a little bit until he can hug the man properly, plus his shoulder's in a lot of pain which would only be made worse with a hug I think. Haha love the shaggy puppy comment, I had a similar thought when I wrote it :D guess great minds think alike :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - They'll be able to prove it don't worry about that :) I have an idea in mind regarding the proof so don't worry Rochefort wont be getting away with what he's done. I just couldn't resist the fluffy moment so I'm really happy you seemed to enjoy it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - D'Art was never going to blame him, though Aramis is still having a little trouble believing him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Well I was hoping for a comment on the brotherly moment and you definitely did not disappoint :D I was going to have D'Art just talk to him as he's not really in any condition to be moving right now but then I had the whole role-reversal hand in the hair idea and the mental image was just too perfect to ignore :D I was so happy with how that brotherly moment turned out, with how writers block's been treating me lately I was worried I'd mess it up but I really like how it turned out, even more so considering the comments I've received from lovely reviewers like yourself regarding it :D Aramis is still dealing with guilt but hearing from D'Art that he doesn't blame him will definitely help. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I don't know if relieved is the right word as it means Moreau was actually there but the fact he's not going crazy is definitely a good thing in his books :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love You All!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight: Confrontations & Apologies  
**

"Your Majesty is now really the best time to be having this discussion?" asked Athos wearily, interrupting Rochefort who had been listing the pro's and con's of the people **he** was suggesting for the Captain post, something Athos was determined not to see happen, the man clearly had a motive in mind besides hurting the regiment when he ensured Treville lost his job and the swordsman refused to let the man interfere with musketeer business any more than he already has.

"A Captain must be chosen Athos," sneered Rochefort, the smug smile on his face making Athos really want to punch him. "The sooner that is decided the sooner the regiment can work on rebuilding."

Athos glared, straightening his stance as he fought the urge to get in Rochefort's face, a reaction the man was probably looking for judging by the expression that flashed across his face when the swordsman did nothing but glare. "Are my brothers and I somehow broken now?"

"Well you can't stand there and say you've been performing at your best as of late," smirked Rochefort, "Perhaps Treville's demotion should have happened sooner if this is the direction he was taking the regiment in."

It took everything Athos had not to draw his blade against the minister for his insult of Treville. The former Captain had held the regiment together during some of its worst days, the massacre of Savoy being one of them. A lesser man and indeed a lesser Captain would have broken under the stress and pressure long before now and it spoke to Treville's honor and character that he refused to let the events of the last few years break the oath he swore to the men in the regiment when he took up the post of Captain.

"Captain Treville has always served the musketeers well Rochefort," said Queen Anne sternly, her words surprising both men and earning her a look of silent thanks from the swordsman. "He has had to deal with more than you know in his time as Captain so I find it rather low of you to dismiss all of his past deeds in favor for the recent slights you think he has committed to both his men and my husband."

If there ever had been any doubt as to which royal he preferred, it was instantly cleared at the Queen's words, the look on Rochefort's face as she spoke to him nearly making the entire trip completely worth it for that alone.

"He is hardly Captain anymore my dear," reminded King Louis, though he then paused, seemingly taking in the words his wife had spoken, causing both Athos and Rochefort to wait with bated breath to hear his decision. "But you have a point," stated the monarch, making Rochefort tense and Athos relax a fraction. "In light of the exemplary work Treville has done for both myself and Paris over the years I will hold off on making the final decision until he has had a chance to add his own input, it seems only fair he get a say in who takes his place."

It wasn't exactly the outcome Athos had been hoping for but he was willing to take it, bowing quickly to both monarchs, "I will ensure the message is passed across to him My Lord."

Louis nodded, "See that it is, I will be in touch in the next few days to get this whole issue sorted out properly."

"Your Majesty," interrupted Rochefort, no doubt about to protest the monarch's decision and Athos found himself both completely unable and unwilling to stop the next words that fell from his lips.

"The King has made his decision Rochefort," he stated with only a hint of smugness in his tone that had the minister glaring daggers at him until the King spoke again.

"Well said musketeer," grinned the King before rising and holding out a hand for his wife. "We shall discuss this more in the coming days. Until then you are both dismissed to return to your duties."

* * *

After Aramis's heartbreaking apology and D'Artagnan's forgiveness the pair seemed content to simply sit in silence, the medic having found his way up onto his little brother's bed, resting his back against several pillows as he held the younger man, his thumb drawing slow circles on the Gascon's skin as they waited for Blaise to return.

A knock at the door caught their attention but before they could say anything it was opening to reveal a grinning Blaise, his cheery demeanor granting him confused, if also slightly amused, looks from the two men in the bed.

"Look who I found hanging around outside," grinned the musketeer as he entered the room, stepping aside quickly to reveal the person following him in.

"Corbett! Henri!" grinned Aramis brightly; extremely happy to see the friends he hadn't seen in several days, though even in his joy he didn't miss the way D'Artagnan seemed to freeze at the sight of Corbett, though he was then quick to remember what had occurred the last time the pair had been together.

"Glad you're happy to see us Aramis," grinned Corbett, a scheming look in his eyes that should have been a warning for the man. "Because we're here to kick the pair of you out."

"What?" exclaimed both Aramis and Blaise as one as they sent the two, now smirking, men confused looks.

"Neither of you have left their sides for more than a few minutes at a time since arriving back at the garrison," stated Henri as means of explanation.

"So?" demanded Aramis, his hold on his younger brother tightening subconsciously at the thought of leaving him, especially after what happened with Moreau.

"So," drawled Corbett with a grin, "We'll stay with them for a few hours, you two go and get some air, maybe clean up a bit and change your clothes or even nap for an hour or two in your own beds."

"I can't protested Aramis instantly, though the rest of his protest fell short when he felt a faint tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"They're right 'Mis," said D'Artagnan quietly, exhaustion clear in his voice as he spoke. He knew why his brother was hesitant to leave him, he had explained the situation with Moreau to him shortly after his guilt-ridden confession.

"D'Artagnan…"

"I'm okay 'Mis," said the Gascon, his voice sounding slightly firmer at that, "I'm probably only going to sleep anyway so go and get some rest or something… Please… For me?"

Groaning Aramis couldn't help but mock glare at the man when he noticed the boy was giving him the sad puppy-dog eyes he knew full well the medic was weak against.

"Fine," groaned the medic, ignoring the smile on D'Artagnan's face as he turned to address Corbett and Henri, "Two hours," he stressed, "You do not leave them alone."

Shaking his head at the man Corbett moved to usher the man out of the room while Henri did the same with Blaise, "We know how to play bodyguards Aramis now get going, we'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Once the two musketeers were out of the room Corbett turned to D'Artagnan, not missing the way the younger man refused to look him in the eyes. "Well, I'm sure the pair of you have had enough of people hovering around you these last few days to last a lifetime so instead me and Henri are going to sit outside, right by the door. We'll check in every little while but we figured you'd like a moment to yourselves."

Without another word the two men began heading out of the room, pausing only when D'Artagnan hesitantly called out Corbett's name.

"I'm sorry," admitted the Gascon quietly, shame filling him as he addressed the man he had promised to remain in the room for only to then escape while he was out checking on their friends and brothers. To him, sorry, seemed like such a pathetic word for what he owed the man in apology but he didn't know what else to say. He knew he had acted rashly and without thinking back then but he was sure Corbett had also suffered, in some way, for his actions, something he had never intended to allow to happen.

"You scared the hell out of us D'Artagnan," stated the musketeer coldly, making the younger man flinch at the lack of emotion in the man's words.

"…I know I –"

With a sigh Corbett took a step towards the younger man's bedside, "I understand why you did it D'Artagnan, I truly do," he said quietly, his mask still in place as he stared the shame filled younger man down. "But you pull a stunt like that again, on me or another of our brothers and I – "

"I wont I promise!" interrupted D'Artagnan, flinching under the glare the musketeer sent him at his words.

"Fool me once D'Artagnan," he commented stoically, "Your promises don't carry the weight they used to right now, you'll have to prove it," and with that Corbett began to leave the room once more, leaving a guilt-filled, shame-faced Gascon behind.

"…Well," spoke a voice startling the Gascon who had been lost in his own mind, "That went well."


	79. Surprises

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked it, it was nice imagining Rochefort's face when the King sided with the Queen and Athos :) I'm glad you like how I had Corbett react, Athos and the others seemed to brush it off (wasn't originally intending for that to happen but oh well) but with Corbett not being as close he's more willing to speak his mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Corbett does understand why D'Art did what he did but it doesn't excuse him. Anne's definitely Louis brain and conscience at times I think :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha maybe you could help hold Rochefort still while Athos beats him up? :D Glad you don't hate how I had Corbett react, I felt like someone should be angry with the boy for how he acted. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - You'll find out who it is right away I promise :D As for the mud? maybe when we actually reach the whole Rochefort's crime coming to light bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Anne's like Louis's conscience and brain at the same time it's a lot of fun writing her :) I'm absolutely loving the fluffy brotherly moments like the little snuggle one so I'm really happy you're still enjoying reading them :) Bwhahaha yeah Corbett's really in for it if its Moreau... You'll just have to read and find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bet he's glad too :D I loved imagining Rochefort's face at that moment :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the confrontation, I loved writing Anne's scene in it... and imagining Rochefort's face :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fleuramis: Thanks for the review - Huh, sorry about that, nothing had come through otherwise I would have included you in my notes to reviews section... Sorry! Not sure what's going on there but I did notice (courtesy of your review so thanks!) that I had several reviews for this chapter that I didn't receive emails for so maybe they're related? Apologies again! I'm loving the whole Aramis/D'Art dynamic right now (as if you couldn't tell lol) so I'm really glad you're enjoying it too... The mental images their scenes produce are just too cute for me to ignore :D Don't worry too much about Rochefort, he'll get what's coming to him before too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Anne was definitely a bit of welcome relief for our lovely swordsman, she's like both Louis's conscience and brain lol :) I loved writing her scene, I don't include her much but I always have a lot of fun writing her when she appears :D Things will be a bit tense with Corbett and D'Art for a little while but they're still friends. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I love writing Anne, especially when she's playing mediator or clean up with regards to her husband. I loved her character in the show and so really wanted to do her justice, as everyone seems to like her I'm taking it that I did :D Oh I had SOOO much fun with that confrontation, if I knew pitting Rochefort and Athos against each other verbally was going to be this much fun I would have done it ages ago :D Haha glad you liked the fluffy brotherly moment, I figured there wouldn't be much, especially after Moreau's latest appearance, that would get Aramis away from his brother's side so I had to pull out the big guns ... Cue Puppy Eyes! XD I think with Corbett not being as close to D'Art as the others, plus his personality anyways, he would be the one not afraid to call the pup out on his reckless behavior. I hadn't initially intended for Athos and the others to just pretty much ignore it but I figure we can put that down to just being happy the boy's alive. I just don't want it to sound like Corbett hates him for this now because he definitely doesn't, he'll be hesitant to trust the Gascon for a little while and things will be tense but overall they are still friends and Corbett still cares for him, hopefully the moment in todays chapter will show that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine: Surprises  
**

"Alain!" exclaimed D'Artagnan with a smile as the voice speaking to him registered in his mind, unfortunately for the Gascon, in his joy at hearing his friend awake he had moved his body in a subconscious move to see the older man causing a sharp wave of agonizing pain to shoot through him, leaving his gasping for breath with tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"Damn, sorry D'Artagnan," winced Alain as the other man watched with no shortage of concern as the Gascon fought to compose himself against the pain wracking through his body. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"…Its… Fine," gasped the Gascon, knowing full well he would have likely reacted the same way regardless of how the man announced he was awake. Ever since his first encounter with Moreau, D'Artagnan had noticed how skittish he had become and that had only gotten worse during his last few encounters with the man, his nerves were completely shot and it took very little to violently startle him, something that made him ground his teeth in frustration and anger. He hated feeling so weak and scared all the time but he also knew he would have to get used to it until they were completely sure Moreau was dead and out of their lives for good.

That thought caused a sense of unease to settle within him, typically he wasn't a vindictive man and despite his profession he did hate taking lives, so the fact he was so comfortable with the idea of Moreau dying a bloodied, painful death made him feel a little sick. Of course the rational side of him knew it was likely only because of the pain and harm Moreau had caused, not only to him but those closest to him, that he was so okay with the idea and not that he was simply becoming desensitized to death, something that scared him more than he was willing to admit at times.

"D'Artagnan?" called Alain softly, his voice once again startling the Gascon from his thoughts, though part of him seemed to be expecting it this time and so there was no violent reaction. "You back with me?" asked the older musketeer softly, sympathy and understanding shining in his eyes, when D'Artagnan sighed tiredly and nodded the concern on the man's face turned into a weaker version of his trademark teasing grin.

"This doesn't look like my room so I'm assuming you haven't staged another jail break?"

D'Artagnan snorted, amusement glinting in his eyes as he shook his head at his friend. The upbeat mood lasting only a few moments before the younger musketeer realized that, with his brothers gone, it would fall to him to tell Alain of Moreau's appearance in the garrison.

Noticing the now somber mood of the younger man Alain forced his aching body into a slightly seated position, the pain medication still running through his system making it a lot easier to move than it would have been otherwise, despite the exhaustion still gripping him. "D'Artagnan," he called softly, a bandaged arm reaching out to his friend, the tips of his bandaged fingers just brushing against D'Artagnan's own bandaged arm. All traces of mirth were gone from Alain's face when D'Artagnan looked up at him. "D'Artagnan's what's going on?"

Bracing himself against what he was about to say D'Artagnan began repeating the explanation Aramis had given him only hours ago. Unfortunately it quickly became apparent that this was a conversation he shouldn't have started with the pair of them alone.

"W-What?" breathed Alain, his eyes wide in panic as his hands tightly gripped the blanket covering him. "H-H-He's here?"

The panic in Alain's eyes was unmistakable and D'Artagnan immediately found himself cursing as he picked up on the all too familiar signs of an oncoming panic attack. Knowing he had to act quickly despite the fact it was probably going to earn him another lecture from Athos and the others when they learned about it, D'Artagnan forced his body, which was screaming protests at him, into an upright sitting position, something that had him gasping for breath as dark spots danced across his vision.

A pained and panicked gasp from the bed next to him snapped D'Artagnan out of his own pained daze and reminded him of the mission he had given himself. Without stopping to consider how much what he was about to do would hurt or hesitate the Gascon shifted so his legs were on the floor. A glance at Alain proved what he had feared, the other musketeer was locked in a panic attack, D'Artagnan himself had experienced them more times than he was comfortable with but he almost found himself thankful for that as it gave him the knowledge of what to do to help his friend.

After an agonizing amount of time and with a lot of pain D'Artagnan was able to move out of his bed and onto Alain's, his good arm moving to lightly grasp Alain's, bringing the bandaged limb to rest against his chest, all while doing his best not to pass out from his own pain.

"Alain you need to breath," instructed the Gascon firmly as he squeezed his friend's hand.

"D'Art-" gasped the musketeer, tears pooling in his eyes, making D'Artagnan's heart lurch.

"I know," whispered the Gascon, his friend's pain and fear echoing in his voice. Leaning forward D'Artagnan pressed his forehead against Alain's, "Don't think about that," he instructed softly, "Just breath with me, it's okay… You're okay."

* * *

"You were a bit hard on the boy," comment Henri nonchalantly once Corbett had exited the room and was settled by him as the pair readied themselves of a couple of hours of guard duty.

With a sigh Corbett hunched forward, guilt filling him as he thought back to how the younger man had actually flinched away from him as they spoke. "…I know."

"You regret it?"

"Yeah… No… Maybe?" Corbett sighed, frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair, losing himself to his own thoughts until the sensation of Henri's hand on his arm pulled him from them.

"I don't regret what I said," decided the musketeer as he looked at his friend, "More the way I said it."

Understanding glinted in Henri's eyes, "He needed to hear it."

Corbett nodded, though the guilt was still on his face, "I could have said it nicer though… Kid's been through a lot and has enough on his plate at the moment without me adding to it."

Henri shrugged but his voice was not unkind, "It's not going to do him any good to have everyone coddling him. Athos and the others might not be willing to say it but, as I said, he needed to hear it, harsh or not."

It was a good half an hour later when Corbett and Henri decided to check on the pair, smiles tugging both of their lips as the paid noticed the two injured men snuggled up against each other on Alain's bed.


	80. Coming Home

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I was kinda hoping for something a bit dramatic for our 80th (holy cow!) chapter but unfortunately the fluff refuses to let me go! I swear we'll have drama and stuff coming very soon!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Not the smartest move on D'Art's part but Alain would have only pestered him for the information anyway so it likely would have happened regardless, just would have been less pain for our pup had he been able to hold off on telling him for a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - If it makes it better Corbett does regret speaking so harshly :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arts definitely a stubborn one, don't worry I'm sure one if not all of our boys will scold him for it when he wakes up :) Yeah Corbett definitely regrets speaking as harsh as he did, maybe I'll give him and D'Art another moment where he can apologize, I've got an idea for it brewing in my mind which could be quite sweet if I can work out the details for it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah the imagery is too cute :D I love the mental images my mind conjures on the fluffy scenes :D I'm debating another scene with Corbett and D'Art where they can address the whole thing again maybe? The idea sounds good in my head but I'm not sure whether to include it or not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - Definitely, though Aramis is still napping and Porthos is with Treville so might have to wait a chapter before that can happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, our pup's definitely channeling his inner Aramis :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so :D My evil mind was like "D'Art hasn't suffered enough, let's throw in a bit more mental pain" lol :D I really liked the idea of Alain and D'Art comforting each other through the whole Moreau in the garrison situation. I figured that despite the best intentions of their friends and brothers only the other would truly understand the fear and everything that the idea of Moreau being close created for them. Felt a little bad for forcing D'Art to go through the pain of getting up but again my evil mind took control :D (It bribed me with promises of snuggles for them afterwards lol) I'm debating another scene with Corbett and D'Art but I'm not sure. It plays out quite well in my head and could be fairly cute... maybe a little angsty but I'm not sure whether to include it... we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm loving having the pair of them in the same room, though I am looking forward to when they're a bit more healed and thus can stay awake for more than a paragraph or two lol :) I felt like only Alain and D'Art can truly understand the fear the other feels around Moreau so I couldn't not have D'Art be the one to comfort Alain when the revelation brought on a panic attack. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yeah the roads going to be a long and painful one for both of them, but they'll have each other as well as their brothers so that'll definitely help, especially knowing there's someone they could speak to who does actually understand what its like to suffer at Moreau's hands. Glad you liked the comment, I'm trying to add a few moments of humor here and there because drama is coming fairly soon :) I hated doing that to Alain but after how D'Art reacted I couldn't really have Alain react any other way... except maybe really really angry but that's just not him. D'Art got to channel his inner Aramis which is always fun, I love writing scenes where he's the comforter instead of being the one being comforted for a change. Aww I'm sure I can arrange that in a coming chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty: Returning Home  
**

Athos had never been gladder to see the familiar gates of the garrison then when he approached them now. After two intense meetings with both the King and Rochefort the musketeer was finding himself in dire need of a stiff drink, all whilst wondering how Treville managed to put up with meetings like that for as long as he had. One thing he knew for certain was he would never complain when the Captain kept them waiting because he was in a meeting like that ever again, something he almost hoped would happen again soon as, not even into his second week as acting Captain and the musketeer was already desperate to return things to how they were before and return the post of Captain back to its rightful recipient.

Those thoughts were pushed from his mind however once he had dismounted his horse and begun the trek to the infirmary, intent on checking in with Aramis and D'Artagnan before seeking out Porthos and Treville. The journey was not usually a long one but with his ankle as injured as it was even the shortest journey's became long ones, despite the addition of his crutch, which he begrudgingly admitted to himself did make a difference to his ease of movement, not that he would ever admit that out loud to Aramis though, the man would be impossible to live with if he made such an admission.

Smirking at the image of his brother's smug face should such an admission fall from his lips, the swordsman turned Captain finally reached the infirmary and began to head towards D'Artagnan's room, the smirk falling and confusion taking its place when he saw Henri exit the room, carefully making sure to close the door as silently as possible on his way out.

"Henri?" he called questioningly, internally wincing at the way the man straightened to attention when he realized just who was speaking to him.

"Captain," nodded the musketeer, making the swordsman wince once more, still not used to, nor comfortable with, that title.

"Athos," insisted the swordsman before he nodded curiously at the door to his youngest brother's room, his mind automatically going to through the worst possible scenarios. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Henri looked confused for a moment before he realized how the situation must have looked to Athos, who had been absent when both he and Corbett had kicked Aramis and Blaise out of the infirmary room.

"Its nothing," assured the musketeer as he relaxed his stance, "Alain's temperature has risen a bit, figured I'd sort out a cold compress now in the hopes we can stop it before it gets to be a concern," he stated before nodding once to the man and leaving to do just that, leaving a still slightly confused musketeer in his wake.

Athos's confusion only grew when he entered the room, his eyes instantly sought out D'Artagnan and his heart skipped a beat when he realized the younger man's bed was empty.

"Didn't have the heart to wake them," spoke a quiet voice, pulling the musketeer from his darkening thoughts. Turning Athos's confusion grew once more when he noticed that not only was his protégé apparently fine but he was also snuggled up against Alain, the pair resting peacefully in the latter's bed.

"Corbett, what are you doing here?"

Corbett shrugged, smiling warmly at the man as he watched the musketeer move towards the bed, his eyes scanning over the slumbering form of his youngest brother. "We figured Aramis and Blaise could probably use a few hour to get some rest and clean up, neither have left their sides much lately," he commented, nodding towards the sleeping men as he spoke.

Athos's eyebrows rose, "And Aramis agreed to this?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice, though that was hardly surprising considering the marksman's nature when it came to his injured brothers was more than well known in the garrison. Corbett smirked brightly, clearly amused and Athos caught on immediately chuckling under his breath as he nodded to the sleeping Gascon.

"He did the eye thing didn't he?"

Unable to help himself Corbett found himself barking out a laugh at the resigned tone to Athos's voice as he nodding in confirmation, clearly the man had been a 'victim' of the younger man's talent more than once himself.

* * *

"How did this happen?" asked the swordsman after several moments, nodding towards the sleeping pair, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the expression on Corbett's face.

"Ergh… not sure I'm afraid," admitted the musketeer though he was quick to continue when he saw his companion was about to speak. "We didn't leave them completely alone, myself and Henri were right outside the door, no one could have gotten in without knocking both of us out first and seeing as how that didn't happen they were perfectly safe. We figured people have surrounded them since they woke up so they'd probably appreciate a little bit of time to themselves… We were right outside Athos I swear."

Athos opened his mouth to respond when a sleepy-filled response from the bed beside him caught the two men's attention.

"…P'nic attack," mumbled Alain tiredly as he struggled to not only open his eyes but also keep them open. Both Athos and Corbett were by his side in an instant, the latter lifting his head just enough to help him drink a few sips of water.

"You had a panic attack?" asked Athos, having deduced that it was unlikely D'Artagnan had endured the agony of moving from his own bed in response to his own panic attack. His protégé was stubborn, that was something Athos knew well, so he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that D'Artagnan wouldn't have hesitated to move if he felt Alain needed him, especially not with the near crushing guilt the young Gascon felt for Alain getting hurt in the first place.

Weakly Alain nodded, feeling the exhaustion that followed both his injuries and his recent panic attack trying to pull him back under again. "H-He told me," mumbled the musketeer, his hold on D'Artagnan hand, something neither musketeer had noticed until then, tightened a fraction as the injured man thought back to what had been revealed to him earlier that day.

Athos nodded in understanding, his voice serious but sympathetic as he spoke, "Regarding our unwelcome and uninvited guest?"

"Not sure… those are… the words… I… would use… but yeah," nodded Alain weakly, his eyelids twitching as he fought to keep them open.

Smiling softly at the injured man Athos placed a gentle hand on his neck, being mindful of the bandages covering Alain's shoulders. "Get some rest Alain," he ordered gently, "He wont get to you here, we wont let him."

Alain seemed to take comfort in this as he smiled weakly up at the man before nodding once, though it was the next words from Corbett that allowed him to drift off to sleep with a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Plus Blaise will be back soon and if you're awake when he comes back you just know you'll be in for some more of his mother-henning, worse than Aramis at times that one."


	81. End Of Calm

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! Hopefully this makes up for it and I hope you're all ready for the beginning of some drama :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It feels a bit odd not having written a fluffy chapter tonight but I hope you like it regardless :D Haha D'Art's stubbornness definitely isn't something new for Athos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos definitely doesn't like being call Captain so he'll be more than a little relieved when Treville gets his job back :) Hmmm I quite like the idea of the crutch coming into play later on... we'll see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah there's probably not a bigger mother hen then him but its fun to imagine :) Yeah I miss Athos and D'Art's moments together, don't worry we'll get to see another one fairly soon :D Yeah that's how I see the pair of them too, both Alain and D'Art understand the others pain better than anyone else so they'll be the best ones to help the other. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - :D I loved adding that eye thing in :D Glad you liked the small humor bits as drama's coming now so there'll be little room for humor for a little bit now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Couldn't make things simple for him :D Yeah I agree, our lovely Athos and D'Art need a moment, they'll have one fairly soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - That fluffy cloud is about to turn stormy I'm afraid :D but I'm very excited for the next few chapters :D ... Whumpstorm I like it :D I could just see Aramis teasing Athos relentlessly if he admitted to how the crutch was actually helping lol :) I was going to have him notice the two in the bed together first but I couldn't resist giving him that little heart attack :) I feel like D'Art's puppy dog eyes should be legendary among the regiment :D I kinda wanted to hug Alain after the panic attack but we'll let Blaise do that when he comes back :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos definitely wont be complaining when he has to give the job of Captain back to Treville that's for sure :) The mental image of Alain and D'Art snuggled was too cute so I couldn't imagine Corbett or Henri separating the two. Aww thank you I'm really happy you think so :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter76) Don't worry about it I understand it's completely fine :) Did you have a good binge? :D (chapter77) D'Art and Aramis are always cute when together but yeah I had a lot of fun with that scene. Athos vs Rochefort has been a lot of fun for me to write so I'm hoping you enjoy it. (chapter78) Haha Anne's definitely been impressive in her appearances and how she's able to change Louis's mind :D I felt bad for writing Corbett so harsh but someone needed to scold our pup. (chapter79) Don't get too comfortable though, Moreau will be turning up again fairly soon :) Haha I love your comments on D'Art they're so true! (chapter80) I've been loving the fluff but its time to press pause on that for the moment, drama's coming now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad to hear it, hope you're looking forward to some drama though as we have plenty coming our way now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-One: End Of Calm  
**

 _Aramis awoke to the sound of screaming, his protective instincts kicking in even before his mind had time to properly register what was going on, forcing his heavy eyelids open and propelling his aching body forward, although all that stopped and all thought fled from his mind as the air was once again pierced by screams, only this time Aramis was awake enough to realize just who was screaming._

 _"_ _ **D'ARTAGNAN!**_ _" he bellowed, panic practically dripping from his voice as he fought against the bonds he had only just noticed were holding him back from reaching his brother, not even registering as the coarse rope shredded the skin on his wrists._

 _"_ _Ah he wakes," jeered the all too familiar and spine-chilling voice of Moreau as the man stopped his torture of the young Gascon, who slumped as far forward as his own restraints would allow, his whole body trembling in both pain and fear. "We were worried you'd sleep through the whole thing."_

 _"_ _Get. Away. From. Him!" snarled the marksman as he thrashed violently against his restraints, barely wincing as he felt the stitches in his shoulder tear._

 _Moreau smirked, amusement filling his eyes as he watched the musketeers reaction as he took a step closer to the barely conscious Gascon, the younger man reacting instinctively, despite his eyes being closed, by letting out a small whimper of both fear and pain._

 _"_ _You did miss everything last time I was around," continued Moreau, ignoring the commands to stop coming from the musketeer's lips. He spoke with a growing smirk as he added, "Perhaps you'd like to see what you missed," and with that Aramis could only watch in horror as Moreau pressed his thumb down hard on D'Artagnan's damaged shoulder, making the younger man let out a scream that was filled with so much pain Aramis couldn't stop the frustrated and helpless tears that streamed from his eyes._

 _"_ _You know," mused Moreau after several moments of listening to D'Artagnan's agonized screams before the pain became too much for the musketeer and he passed out. Moreau moved away from the Gascon then, allowing Aramis's body to relax a fraction before the musketeer realized he was moving towards him instead now. "D'Artagnan is definitely a lot more entertaining than that other musketeer friend of yours I had the delight of meeting my last time in Paris." Aramis froze, anger filling his expression as he watched Moreau continue to advance. "What was that man's name again…" Aramis felt his body start to shake. "Oh yes," smirked Moreau, "Marsac."_

 _"_ _I'm going to_ _ **KILL**_ _you!" roared the medic as he, once again, thrashed against his restraints, although his actions only served to make Moreau laugh, something the musketeer clearly too offense towards as he glared daggers at the man before spitting directly in his face, relishing in the look on Moreau's face before Moreau back handed him hard enough to have him seeing double._

 _As he wiped the spit off of his face Moreau began heading back towards D'Artagnan, ignoring Aramis's screams of protest that grew louder and more desperate the closer to the Gascon he got._

 _With a dark chuckle Moreau grabbed a handful of D'Artagnan's hair in an unforgiving grip. Locking eyes with the restrained musketeer across the room Moreau forced the Gascon's head back, making the younger man groan weakly in pain, the intensity of his injuries bringing him back from his previous unconscious state._

 _"_ _You only saw the aftermath of what I did to your friend," stated Moreau darkly as he placed a hand around D'Artagnan's throat, not missing the alarm and panic that shot through the marksman who had now resorted to begging for his youngest brother's life. "I think it only fair that this time you see what I'm capable of… first hand."_

* * *

Aramis woke up with a strangled scream tearing its way from his lips and sweat coating his trembling frame. Unable to stay in the bed a moment longer the musketeer fought against the tangled bed sheets, all but collapsing on the ground by his bed in his rush to get out. Deep gasping breaths followed as the musketeer struggled to calm his panicking heart.

Once he was calm enough to attempt standing the marksman realized he had slept longer than the hour he had originally planned. Cursing both his traitorous body and subconscious Aramis rushed around his room to get ready, pausing only to briefly splash some cold water on his face, a last ditch attempt to clear the vestiges of the nightmare from his mind, though it did little to help.

When he was ready Aramis left his room, his body practically vibrating with nervous energy as he began heading towards the infirmary, wincing occasionally as his injuries reminded him he had missed taking the latest dose of pain relief. Unfortunately for his own health the marksman's mind was completely focused solely on reaching D'Artagnan. The logical part of his mind knew that the nightmare had been simply that, nothing more than a cruel manifestation from his subconscious… but there was part of him that, despite knowing that, just couldn't shake what he had seen and he knew that he wouldn't be able to until he saw his baby safe and alive with his own eyes.

* * *

"'MIS!" called a voice, startlingly the medic from his focus-driven walk to the infirmary. Stopping at the familiarity of the voice Aramis could feel the concern and panic growing within in as he watched Athos and Porthos move towards him, confusion and concern on Athos's face while Porthos's held nothing but barely contained rage.

"What's wrong?" demanded the marksman as soon as the trio was close enough to each other. "Is it D'Artagnan? Corbett and Henri should be with him, they swore they would watch him."

Both sensing and hearing the growing panic in his brother's voice Porthos was quick to raise a hand to silence the man, though the expression on his face did little to comfort his friend.

"D'Artagnan's sleeping," answered Athos before Porthos could respond, "It's not about that."

Aramis frowned, though both men could see the relief in the musketeer's eyes that D'Artagnan was okay. "What is this about then?"

At his question Athos turned to Porthos, expectation clear as day on his face, his expression telling Aramis that their brother hadn't told Athos anything either.

"Treville and I found something," answered Porthos quietly and somehow the quietness of his voice only served to increase the intensity of the anger lying underneath it. "Something we think you both need to see."


	82. Game On

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for yesterday my computer decided it needed to update and just to spite me it took several hours to do so meaning it was too late to do any writing once it had finished. Sorry!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I loved writing the nightmare but I hated putting Aramis through that but I couldn't resist :) Those sound like excellent way for our boys to relieve stress lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you loved it, I have so much fun when writing nightmare scenes so I'm always happy to hear people enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them :) It does indeed :) The hunt is on! (kinda) Enjoy the new chapter!

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I was tempted not to put it in italics just to see what kinda of response I would get then and to see how many people I could freak out/alarm with it :D As for what Porthos has... read on and find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm kinda glad it did, I wanted it to seem as real as possible which from the sounds of the comments I've been getting it did :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Haha I was tempted to not put it in italics just to see everyones reaction but I resisted (just :D) Aww I'm glad you think so, that comment really made me smile. I think nightmare scenes are possibly my favourite thing to write so getting a comment like that one them really made my day thank you! Haha It would have been but I've got plenty cruelness planned for the remaining chapters and the sequel so we'll let them off on that front for now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fleuramis: Thanks for the review - Guilt ridden Aramis is always fun, even if I do feel a bit bad for putting him through all that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Thankfully it was just a dream though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It'll be a while before Aramis can properly let go of that. Despite Aramis desire to check on D'Art he'll understand why Porthos was so insistent on leaving fairly quickly tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aww I'm glad you think so :D I adored writing that nightmare scene and I love it even more after reading everyone's comments on it :D Haha I was wondering if anyone was going to comment on the whole Marsac thing :D I was planning on that coming up during Moreau's actual confrontation with Aramis but I'm not sure if that'll happen/work with the idea I have in mind so we'll see. Bwhaha I hadn't even realized I had done that but yes I did mean to put brother after baby lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Moreau's such a delicious baddie he gives me plenty of inspiration for nightmare scenes :D Oh you're right to be a bit scared, our Moreau's been plotting :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - :O Don't even think of threatening that! Besides I'm pretty sure I could still get dad to take me while you're protesting lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Aww I'm glad you think so thank you :) Haha yeah I kinda have the image of them literally staying where the other can see them at all times once this is over and fretting over even the simplest bruise or injury lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Two: Game On  
**

The trio walked in silence as they exited the garrison, Porthos could tell both of his brothers were growing increasingly confused but he had little time to explain it to them. He knew both of them well enough that a simple explanation while walking wouldn't be enough once they learned what this was all about and he had already wasted enough time finding them to stop any longer.

Thankfully both Athos and Aramis seemed to pick up on this fact as both kept their curiosity silent as they followed their brother, Athos leaning against the larger man's side as Porthos helped him walk with his injured ankle.

"In there," nodded Porthos as the trio approached a small home right next to the garrison, something that only served to heighten the duo's curiosity. The elderly owner of the home was well known to those in the regiment so the fact they were walking into his home without so much as knocking first did little to settle the growing feeling of dread blossoming in both men's stomachs.

"It's just us," announced Porthos as he took the lead, directing his brother's down the stairs and into the basement, the smell hitting the men before anything and it told them more than they wanted to know about what they were about to see.

* * *

In the corner of the basement Treville was crouched down, deep sadness and anger in his eyes as he gently draped a thin sheet over, what appeared to be, two bodies.

"You found where Moreau's been hiding," deduced Athos, his voice quiet despite the anger brewing beneath it, his eyes drifted to the barely concealed hole in the wall, no doubt how the murder had gotten into their garrison without anyone noticing.

Treville snorted bitterly, "We found his stash house," if the bitterness and anger in Treville's voice was a surprise to the men they did well to keep it off their faces, merely listening as their former Captain continued, his expression darkening with ever word that left his mouth. "We've got one dead homeowner and two dead recruits."

Both Athos and Aramis stiffened at that, now understanding why Porthos had been unwilling to share any information with them before. Neither found themselves able to respond however as Treville continued to speak.

"This is my fault," breathed the former Captain, the dark anger fading briefly from his expression as guilt and shame took its place.

"Treville," said Aramis softly as he took a step towards the man, only to be stopped when Treville lifted his hand, the anger now warring with the guilt in the man's eyes.

" **I** made the decision to keep Moreau's potential arrival to the garrison quiet," stated the Captain, anger winning over guilt the more he spoke. "I thought keeping it quiet would give us more time to move without him suspecting we were on to him. **My** actions allowed this to happen."

"Captain –" said Porthos, wanting desperately to correct the man's assumption but knowing any words he said would likely have little effect.

"Not your Captain right now Porthos," reminded Treville before adding, "I've done little to earn that title recently it seems."

None of the men seemed sure on what to say to that, knowing full well that the former Captain's pride and stubbornness would stop him from accepting any protests to that they could come up with.

With once more look at the covered bodies of his recruits Treville growled and punched the wall, all of his anger at the situation being channeled into that one hit, his mind not even registering the pain it caused until several long moments later when, during Aramis's alarmed fussing of him, it became apparent he had dislocated a finger and fractured another.

"I've had enough playing by his rules," snarled Treville as he looked Athos dead in the eyes, ignoring the pain shooting through his hand as Aramis worked to splint his injured fingers. "Whatever Moreau's end game is, he must be getting close to it if he's willing to be so careless with his disposal of bodies. I may not be Captain any more but those are still **my** men and I'll die before I let that son of a bitch hurt any more of them."

Athos couldn't help but smirk slightly as he listened to his Captain, the only person he could think of in that role, speak, the passion, determination and protectiveness lining the man's voice only serving to remind Athos why he had greatly respected the man for as many years as he had.

Reaching out Athos placed a firm hand on Treville's shoulder, the smirk turning into a ghost of a smile. "What's the plan Captain?"

* * *

Corbett hadn't realized D'Artagnan was awake until the Gascon spoke, having been too engrossed in sharpening his sword, not wanting to relax for a moment after learning that Moreau was back and likely after the two younger men in the bed next to him he called brothers, because of this, the sound of D'Artagnan's voice startled the man quite effectively.

"…M'sorry Corbett," spoke the Gascon weakly, flinching slight as Corbett startled at the sound of his voice before internally cursing himself for both causing his friend to startle and for reacting to it like he had.

"Didn't realize you were awake," spoke Corbett, his voice infinitely soften then it had been the last time they had spoken, though that was likely due to the image of the young Gascon's fear of him sticking in the older musketeer's mind.

"…I am sorry," said the Gascon once more his eyes, despite being clouded in pain, imploring the man in front of him to believe him.

With a sigh Corbett reached out and ruffled the younger man's hair, "I know you are D'Artagnan but I also know at least part of you doesn't regret what you did and that's the part I'm angry at."

D'Artagnan ducked his head in shame, knowing that his friend was right, his mind kept replaying over what Moreau had taunted him with when he woke up captured the second time. Alain had only survived as long as he had because D'Artagnan reacted the way he did to the explosion, allowing Moreau to use the musketeers as leverage against each other. He hated that that was a reason but it also led to the regiment learning of Alain's kidnapping, thus speeding up the rescue of said musketeer.

"…I'm sorry I caused you to worry… and that you got hurt trying to help me."

"You're my brother and my friend D'Artagnan," huffed Corbett good-naturedly, he was having trouble staying mad at the younger man when he looked at him the way he was doing now and his mind couldn't help remembering Athos's comments on D'Artagnan's _eye thing._

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the faint sound of someone, beyond the door of their room, calling for help, followed almost instantly by several thuds.


	83. Game On II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry bout yesterday, writer's block hit me again :( I swear its like it knows that this story is beginning to come to an end so its being awkward, didn't have this trouble at the beginning of this story.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yep that about sums things up lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry nothings happening to D'Art... Yet :D Treville and the others haven't figured out all of Moreau's plan but they've definitely got more of an idea now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Lots of guilt going around these days, couldn't let Treville miss out :D Bwhaha yep D'Art's pro at the eye thing :D I love it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh Treville is pissed :) Its great, his papa-bear side is really beginning to come out which I always have fun writing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the chat, I figured they needed to clear the air a bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Moreau knows he's running out of time, he has to act now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! I can't help it though! I get to a cliff hanger ending bit and my evil mind takes over and makes me leave it there. We'll be sticking with our garrison boys today so you'll find out what Corbett will do right away. Lots of guilt going around lately, couldn't let Treville miss out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I think there's quite a bit regarding Moreau that Treville regrets and that's only going to grow when he and the others return to the garrison tomorrow :) Treville is properly pissed so I'm quite looking forward to writing him in the coming chapters :D Haha yeah no one can resist the puppy-eyes :D They're D'Art's (not-so)secret weapon :D Hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yep, no one is immune to the epic power of the puppy-eyes :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Well you know me, I can't resist writing a cliffhanger XD Moreau's just having fun right now so he's not exactly thinking, he just wants to hurt the regiment however he can. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Three: Game On II  
**

"You should go," stated D'Artagnan, having noticed the torn look on his friend's face the moment the cry for help had been heard. As musketeers it was extremely hard for them to ignore someone in distress, even more so when that someone was obviously one of their own given how they were in their garrison.

Despite clearly wanting to check Corbett remained stoically in front of D'Artagnan, his eyes glued to the door and his hand tightly wrapped around his sword, ready to move at a moments notice should Moreau or one of his goons try to enter the room.

"Corbett," tried D'Artagnan again, though the result was the same as before, only this time Corbett responded.

"If its Moreau then me leaving, or even just opening the door, could give him the chance to get to you and Alain. I doubt we were the only ones to hear that and Henri should be on his way back from the kitchens now so it's only a matter of time before we find out what's going on."

* * *

As if summoned by his friend's words mere moments later there was a single round of knocking on the door, followed quickly by Henri announcing himself before the door opened and the musketeer entered, stress and concern clear as day on his face.

Corbett tensed, having relaxed a fraction at the familiar sound of his brother's voice only moments earlier. "What?" he asked, desperation filling his voice as he fought against the sickening feeling building in his stomach. "What's happened?"

"Moreau made his next move," stated the musketeer, sympathy filling his eyes as he watched D'Artagnan struggle against the tremors now shaking his battered frame. The young Gascon was desperately trying to get a handle on the fear Moreau caused in him but it was proving to be a lot harder than he original thought.

Without thinking Corbett released his grip on his blade and instead moved his hand to take D'Artagnan's uninjured one, squeezing it gently in support despite the fact his eyes never left Henri as he silently demanded more information.

"He broke into the armory."

Corbett blinked, a grim understanding filled him but he found himself needing to ask anyway, "Treville's had that under constant guard since the attack on the garrison.

Henri nodded grimly, "Pierre was on duty."

Corbett swore, Pierre was hardly the most well liked musketeer, the man had pretty firm views about the caliber and status of the men allowed to recruit into the regiment and he was not afraid to voice those at any given opportunity but that didn't mean it warranted whatever had now befallen him at the hands of Moreau. "How bad?"

Henri sighed, "Gaspard and Etienne are working on him now but it doesn't look good. From what I was able to gather, he fought hard to prevent Moreau entry but Moreau had the upper hand. Corbett nodded, Pierre had been injured in a mission several years back that lead to permanent damage to his hand that, whilst not reason for him to retire early, did mean he lost strength in his sword arm sooner than most. It was a large part of the reason as to why Treville always kept him limited to the simpler, less risky missions where fighting was not expected and definitely not fights as intense as the one against Moreau must have been.

"Who else?" asked D'Artagnan quietly, the fear he was trying so hard to bury just lingering underneath. When Corbett look at him confused the younger man elaborated. "There… There were two thumps… Who else?"

At this Henri's expression darkened further, "Damien," he admitted quietly, rage bubbling below the surface. "The son of a bitch stabbed Damien."

* * *

A shocked gasp caught the trio's attention, as all eyes turned to Alain, who had woken up at some point during the explanation and was now staring, wide-eyed, at them. "What?"

"I didn't think Damien had clearance from the doc yet to leave the infirmary," commented Corbett with no shortage of confusion in his voice, "His arm's in really bad shape, Gerald was adamant about doing everything to prevent any infections last I spoke to him."

With a sigh Henri shook his head, "He's not handling the possibility of losing the use of his arm well. I'm not sure what he was doing out of his room but I can guarantee it wasn't with Gerald's permission."

"His arm?" asked both D'Artagnan and Alain, neither man having been informed of the man's injuries as their own had taken a lot of their focus. Both Henri and Corbett shared grim looks when they realized this but decided not to keep it from either man and so explained the potentially life changing injury Damien had suffered.

"This… This is all my fault," breathed Alain as he hung his head, the guilt of being the reason one of his friends and comrades-in-arms could lose the use of his own arm was quickly becoming too much for him to handle.

"No," stated D'Artagnan firmly, surprising both his friends and himself with the strength behind his voice. "This isn't your fault!"

"He got hurt on a mission to rescue **me** D'Artagnan," reminded Alain, though there was a faint flicker of hope in his eyes that seemed to be trying desperately to latch onto the sureness in D'Artagnan's. "I don't see how that can be anything but my fault."

"You only needed rescuing because of me so this is on me," stated the Gascon firmly, the guilt in his eyes not diminishing the belief he held in his statement.

Before either man could say anything else a large sigh, followed by the ruffling of both of their hairs pulled their attention as they focused instead on mock glaring at the one responsible.

"Instead of assigning guilt where it doesn't belong maybe you should look at the person responsible for all this, Moreau," stated Corbett, frowning slightly as both injured men flinched slightly at the mention of the man's name. Pushing that to the back of his mind for the moment he turned his attention back to Henri, "What else do you know?"

"Not much," admitted the older musketeer, "I saw the trail of blood coming from the armory on my way back so I sent Issac and Favier to investigate – There aren't many of us in the garrison right now as the King has both us and the red guards searching the city for any signs of Moreau or his men. I was going to try and find Treville and Athos but one of the recruits at the gate mentioned the four of them left the garrison earlier and have yet to return."

D'Artagnan frowned, not liking that his brothers were out of the garrison, "Where did they go?"

Henri shrugged, "No idea, the guard shifts at the gate changed not too long ago so the new man has no idea where they went, only that they're out of the garrison."

"What about Blaise?" asked Alain worriedly, "Moreau didn't get to him as well did he?"

The panic in Alain's voice tugged at the heartstrings of the two older men enough that Henri leaned forward to lightly squeeze the man's hand.

"Blaise is fine," reassured Henri softly, "He's likely mad at me right now as I found him on his way back to sit with you but I asked him to remain by the gates so Athos and the others can be alerted to the situation as soon as possible."


	84. Heating Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about yesterday, kinda fell asleep on the sofa after work and considering I woke up at 5.30 I had no time to get writing done.**

 **So... I've set up a plan for the remaining chapters so this story should be done by Friday at the latest so if there's anything you want to see happen, barring the obvious like Moreau dying and Rochefort losing his position, then now's the time to let me know so I can work it in :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yes not yet *joins with evil laugh* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - Sorry to hear you're not liking the addition of my OC's. I understand what you're saying but there are times where I have to bring them in as I can't really not mention other members of the regiment in a story like this where the whole regiment is involved in the situation. Admittedly I wasn't going to bring so many in barring the few that have appeared in my last few stories but they grew on me and I couldn't stop myself. It's easier to give random characters names so they can be mentioned in conversation even if they don't appear past that, like Pierre in the last chapter wont. Part of me feels like getting technical and mentioning D'Art's actually been recovering from injuries from the beginning but yeah I get what you're saying. We're drawing to a close now so hopefully things will be moving along at a better pace for you. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yep the guilt is never ending :) Unfortunately D'Art's got more important things to worry about right now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Damien's currently alive but we'll have to wait and see if that changes :D Trouble is indeed heading right for our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Moreau's gotten a bit out of hand now, thankfully for our boys he wont be alive much longer :D Treville and the others will be back in tomorrows chapter... They were going to be back tonight but I ran out of time so it'll be tomorrow now. Oh don't worry about that Moreau will meet with both Alain and D'Art once more before the end :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - There's lot of guilt going around right now lol. Oh trouble is indeed lurking but for right now Blaise and the others are okay :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like that bit :) Guilt's running a bit rampant at the moment and will likely continue to until Moreau's dealt with. Our two little pups are trying with the whole shaking Moreau thing but like you said they wont make any firm progress with that until Moreau dies (which is happening soon!) Hmmm considering what happens today I think worrying about Issac and Favier is a good idea :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know! sooo close, can't believe I've gotten that many to be honest :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah poor Alain definitely doesn't get whumped as much as D'Arty so this is a new experience for him, thankfully for him Blaise will be returning to his side tomorrow. Haha Loving the love for Damien :D Don't worry he's currently alive :) Yeah I figured there has to be some jerks even amongst the musketeers, hence Pierre... I almost had it being Etienne who was killed but I just couldn't do it, I love him too much! Awww thank you so much for your comments about my OC's that really made my day and made me smile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know but I couldn't resist, it was either stab Damien or kill off Etienne and I love him too much to do that so Damien it was. Corbett was definitely tempted to leave but he knew where he was needed most. I had to remember when writing Henri that he can't know everything as he arrives minutes after hearing the thuds. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you like it, there's definitely enough guilt to go around right now :) Aww I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I'm hoping writers block stays away for the remaining chapters but we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Four: Heating Up  
**

Issac and Favier shared grim looks as the pair looked around what was the regiment's armory. The place was a mess with a large part of the room's quantity knocked onto the ground.

"Doesn't look like he's here," remarked Favier with a small grunt as he lifted an overturned crate back into it's proper position, only to jump slightly at the alarm in his brother's voice when he hears the other man call for him moments later.

"We need to move," snapped Issac as soon as his brother was close enough to him, his eyes never leaving the space in front of him. "I know what Moreau was after."

Favier was about to ask for clarification when he realized what would usually sit right in front of where they were standing. Cursing violently he nodded sharply and the pair moved to exit the armory, darkening thoughts swirling around their brains as they moved.

"We need to warn everyone," commented Issac grimly as the pair began to head back to the main courtyard, various scenarios and schemes Moreau could be planning with the stolen goods playing out in his mind with increasing bloodshed.

Favier nodded, "Lets see if Athos or Treville are back yet, they'll be one of the first people Moreau targets when he acts."

* * *

Issac was about to respond when a loud explosion practically shook the air, causing mirrored looks of alarm to spread across the two men's faces. It took the pair a moment to regain their footing and to push away the painful memories of the last time they had been involved in an explosion before they could move to investigate what happened, curses falling from their lips as they noted the fire now raging from the garrison dormitories.

Thankfully the explosion had pulled some of the more abled-bodied men out into the courtyard and, because musketeers were trained to react to ever changing situations, the men were already scampering about to get buckets to put out the fire and stop it from spreading to other areas of the garrison.

"Do we know if anyone's trapped inside?" demanded Issac as he approached the nearest group of musketeers, growling under his breath at the unsure answer he got in response. Turning to face his brother he could see the grim understanding settling on the man's face and he smile sadly, the pair of them had been together for more than enough time for the other to know what they were doing before they needed to voice it.

"You're not going alone Is," stated Favier as he began preparing what they would need, missing the flash of sad, fondness that entered his brother's eyes.

"You need to get to the Captain Fav," dismissed Issac with a shake of his head.

Spinning on his heel Favier thrusted the item he had been preparing into Issac's chest before working on his own. "Get one of them to do it," he growled, throwing the damp blanket over his head, "You ain't going into a burning building without me."

Despite the situation Issac felt his lips curl upwards for a split second before he turned to issue orders to the nearest musketeer, staying only for long enough to explain what they needed to inform the Captain and the others of before he and Favier raced towards the dormitories.

* * *

Those in the infirmary who immediately tensed did not miss the sound of the explosion; each of them knowing full well this was the start of Moreau's end game.

"You two good?" asked Henri softly as he moved towards the door, fully intending to be the first line of defense when the time came for Moreau to make his move on his charges. Both he and Corbett knew it was only a matter of time before Moreau headed their way, his history with the two injured men making it far too tempting for someone like him to ignore, neither man was as close to the injured pair as others in the regiment but both considered them friends and brothers-in-arms and that was more than enough for them to give their all defending them from the monster who had hurt them more than enough already.

"I'm good," nodded D'Artagnan, though it was clear he was slightly shaken by the explosion, the younger man smart enough, even with the pain of his injuries fogging up his mind, to know what the explosion meant and his uninjured hand tightened around the dagger Athos had given him that was resting under his pillow.

Alain was clearly the more rattled one of the pair of them, understandably given he had been in an explosion not too long ago, which had lead to his initial capture by Moreau and his men, though the presence of D'Artagnan by his side and the others in the room greatly helped him push through the pain-filled memories and compose himself, allowing him to nod in response to Henri's question, even as his frame trembled slightly.

"He isn't getting to you," remarked Corbett reassuringly, his voice determined as he stared both injured young men in the eye, "Either of you."

"He just blew up part of the garrison," stated D'Artagnan, unable to help the pessimistic sound of his voice as he struggled against the fear growing inside of him.

Corbett nodded, "And we'll rebuild whatever he destroyed, all he's done now is put the whole garrison on alert. Every man here knows there's only one person with the motive to attack the garrison like he's just done so they'll know how to react even without Treville or Athos telling them what's going on… Even if they didn't know, protocol dictates that the infirmary is defended at all costs should the garrison be attacked and there be injured men recovering there, so the men will pool their defenses here."

D'Artagnan, who had begun to relax at the start of Corbett's explanation suddenly tensed, alarm filling his eyes as he remembered what Athos and the others had told him about Moreau's mole in the regiment. Ignoring the pain that shot through his body, the Gascon twisted to completely face Corbett, who tensed reactively to the look of alarm on the younger man's face. "What if he already knows that?"


	85. Heating Up II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual I kept writing and re-writing a couple of parts of it, hopefully you'll all like it though :)**

 **Also... Only 7 reviews needed until we reach 1000!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ooooh no our lovely pups are far from safe :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I like the idea of some Porthos angst I'll see what I can do :) Haha nope no rest for our boys, my evil mind wouldn't let it happen. Treville's okay we'll be seeing him tonight :) Oooh don't worry about that Moreau wont be alive much longer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter83) Yay I'm glad you liked it, I'm a sucker for fluffy moments like that so I can't resist adding them in. Loving the love out there for Damien :D I was debating having him killed off too but I think you might all hate me if I did that so don't worry he's currently alive, just a bit more injured, though we'll find out more tomorrow. I love it when D'Art gets to be all protective too, he hasn't had much chance for it this story but we will be seeing a lot more of that side of him in the sequel so we have that to look forward too :D (chapter84) I promise I won't keep you waiting too long for the sequel! I have an idea of when I want to get it up and I have lots of ideas for it so, providing writers block stays away, it definitely shouldn't be too long a wait :D Awww I'm glad you liked it, I adore writing Issac and Favier so any compliments or comments on them make me smile :D D'Art's definitely putting that mind of his to work but Moreau's no idiot either, he's got plans :) I have a plan for D'Art with regards to putting even in awe, I think you'll like it but it'll be a chapter or two before we see it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - After everything that happened the last time there was an explosion there was no way Favier was letting Issac go in alone. Moreau's got a plan in place and is more informed then our muskys realize as you'll see in both todays and the coming chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hahaha don't worry I haven't forgotten about that it is going to happen I promise! I have a plan in place for the whole infirmary thing as we'll be seeing tonight, hopefully it makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - They are indeed :) We'll be learning a bit more about that in tonights chapter. Is it bad that I'm happy you're sad that this is coming to an end? Just think though... as soon as this ends I can begin work on the sequel :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Moreau's got his scheming hat on that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Five: Heating Up II  
**

Treville and the others were preparing to leave when the sound of the explosion rocketed through the air. Each of the men froze, their eyes wide with alarm before the true gravity of the situation hit them and then they were moving, Treville throwing Athos's arm over his shoulder in an attempt to help the man while Porthos did the same with Aramis, knowing that, despite how much he tried to hide it, the medic's back was causing him a large amount of pain.

Collectively the group felt their hearts stop and their breath catch in their throats once they stepped out of the now abandoned house to see smoke rising above the garrison watch towers.

"We need to move," growled Athos, worry and anger filling his expression as he gave his silent consent for Treville to pick up the pace, having decided to deal with the pain this would cause him later.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" exclaimed Blaise, having been the first of the men assembled to notice the arrival of the quartet. His voice caught the attention of the other men but none stopped their work on combatting the fire to address them, something each of the men were grateful for.

"What. Happened?" snapped Athos as he and Treville moved closer to Blaise while Aramis began checking over the men for any injuries and Porthos moved to assist in the conveyor belt the men had created to combat the fire, though each man made sure to stand close enough to hear what was being said even over the roar of the flames.

"Moreau made his move," snarled Blaise, his whole body practically radiating with nervous energy that spoke to how desperate he was to check on Alain.

"I can see that," snapped Treville, the need for information coupled with yet another attack on his men was making him more than a little irritable. "Explain."

"He attacked the armory first," explained Blaise, continuing quickly when he saw that Athos was about to interrupt, not wanting to deal with more questions than he had to given the situation. "Pierre was on watch and, from what I understand, he's hurt real bad… Damien managed to get him to the infirmary but I have no idea what condition he's in either, nor what he was even doing out of the infirmary."

Athos looked torn at the mention of Damien being potentially hurt again, the man was the sole reason he was still alive and the thought of him suffering another wound caused a sickening feeling to settle in his gut.

"Henri was on his way back to check in on Alain and the others – they weren't alone, Corbett was with them," he added quickly when he saw the alarm on the faces of the three inseparables. "Henri found me and ordered me to wait for you… Issac and Favier had come out of the infirmary by that point and Henri ordered them to investigate the armory and find out what was so important in there that Moreau would emerge from the shadows he's been hiding under."

Treville nodded, "What did they learn?"

Blaise shrugged, "I'm not sure, the explosion happened before they came back, but if I had to guess I would say the gunpowder. It would be his best option if he wanted to take out a bunch of us quickly," he stated solemnly, sadness and anger filling his eyes as he turned back to look at the burning dormitories.

* * *

"Where are Issac and Favier now?" interrupted Aramis, having noticed they weren't among the men in the courtyard.

"They're looking for survivors," stated one of the musketeers in the conveyor line, his torn expression speaking volumes about how he felt regarding the situation. "We tired to stop them but they were determined to go and we couldn't spare anyone else, the fire was already getting bigger."

Aramis growled, hating that his injuries prevented him from getting their friend's out, "How long?"

The musketeer shook his head, "not long, we've already seen a couple of the men come out," he answered, nodding towards the men Aramis was in the middle of checking over, "I'm prepared to go in if the Captain wants me to."

Athos shook his head, realizing the man, and several others, were now looking towards him for permission. "Not yet," he answered solemnly, "If we don't get this out it could take out the entire garrison and then none of us are safe and there are men in the infirmary that can't be moved." The swordsman couldn't help the fondness that entered his eye when he noticed the protectiveness that entered the eyes of the men and the reminder of their injured brothers that would be in serious trouble should the fire spread. "We **can** give them their best chance by getting this fire out though," he said, part of him almost wanting to chuckle at the renewed vigor of his men as they worked to combat the fire.

Turning back to Blaise he nodded towards the armory, "Take someone with you and gather some weapons, I want everyone in the infirmary that can use a weapon to have one. Mathéo was awake last update I got, he might not be fighting anytime soon but he can still fire a pistol… So can Damien providing he wasn't hurt too bad and I need you to have Gerald and the others prepared to leave should we need to."

Blaise straightened at the order before nodding and grabbing the nearest musketeer to help him, all of the men now understanding the reasons behind it. They might not be able to divert their attention while their home was on fire but they **could** ensure that their injured brothers were not left defenseless.

* * *

Smirking from his vantage point Moreau watched with barely concealed glee as the musketeers below him scampered to put out the first part of his plan.

"Boss," spoke a voice, pulling Moreau's attention away from the scene below him and instead to the man in front of him, who was watching the scene with an odd expression on his face.

Frowning Moreau took a step forward, "You're not going soft on me now are you?" he asked, the threat underlying his words clear for the man to hear.

Tensing slightly at the threat the man shook his head, "Of course not boss," he stated firmly, straightening in preparedness of the coming order.

Moreau paused for several moments as his eyes searched the man's face for any signs of deceit. Finding none he smirked, reaching inside his jacket to pull out a pouch of coins, passing it over with a large smile, "You know what to do," he added as he walked passed, his hand lightly patting the leather pauldron adorning the man's shoulder.


	86. A Plan In Motion

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **Gah! This chapter was hell to write! I think I ended up rewritting the whole thing at least three times and I'm still not 100% sure of it ... It doesn't completely match the scene I had in my head but its as close as I can get it so I hope its good :D**

 **OVER 1000 REVIEWS! God you people are amazing, thank you so much for sticking with me for so long and I hope you'll continue to stick with me for the remaining few chapters :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter84) Oh don't worry Corbett's prepared :) (chapter85) Haha don't worry Moreau will get what's coming to him... With the whole traitor thing I haven't quite decided how he'll pay but don't worry he won't be getting off scott free either. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I kinda feel like Treville would have trouble not responding when someone said Captain, plus the mental image of the pair of them responding was cute so I couldn't help myself. I have a plan with the whole Rochefort thing so don't worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - BWHAHAHA oh I loved your review, definitely made me laugh this morning when I woke up to it XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Alain and D'Art definitely aren't safe from Moreau, even with Corbett and Henri there. Athos and the others will be going to D'Art's side very soon but I need a little more to happen before that. Oooooh I wasn't thinking about him reappearing in the sequel and now I'm really tempted to have that happen as I LOVE writing him but unfortunately as tempted as I am I don't think that's going to happen. I already have a villain in mind for the sequel anyways. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ooooh now that's a tempting idea. I'm not sure if it'll happen though as I'm quite set on the idea I already have for him regarding his death but thanks for the suggestion anyways... who knows I'm frequently changing my mind with this story so it could happen :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - You are indeed the 1000th reviewer Whoop Whoop! *gives cookie* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha you know me too well I did do a little happy dance actually when I realized :D Thanks for the congrats and for constantly reviewing, I always get a smile reading your reviews :D I'm honestly surprised this reached 1000 and is now my 3rd story with over 1000 reviews, just proves how awesome you guys all are for your constant support :D I can't quite decide what I want to happen to our latest traitor, there are several scenarios that work and I can't decide which I like more... If you have any ideas of what you want to happen let me know :D Should is the operative word in that statement my friend, Moreau is a sneaky sod so don't think things are going to be easy for our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing a bit of our latest traitor today and learning what his orders are :) Athos is definitely torn on what to do but the logical part of him knows he needs to handle the immediate threat which is the fire. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Just a bit unfortunately :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha yep that about sums things up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, Cream Cakes and Other Yummy Goodies for you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Six: A Plan In Motion  
**

A pang of guilt shot through him as he watched Blaise and his companion, men he had served alongside with for years, enter the armory. The loyal part of him was screaming at him not to do this but it was largely silenced by the weight of the coin pouch now resting in his pocket. Steeling himself for what he was about to do the man silently followed, sticking to the shadows as much as possible as he approached the unsuspecting pair.

From the shadows he waited, watching as the pair gathered the weapons they needed. When he was sure the small voice in his head was truly silenced the man stepped forward, one hand moving to cover the musketeer's mouth whilst the other drove his sword through his back and into his heart.

Blaise, who up until that point had been oblivious to the new arrival, spun on his heels at the sound of the weapons dropping to the floor, his eyes going wide and his stance turning defensive as he watched his companion slide off of his attackers blade and fall to the ground, dead.

"Its nothing personal," stated the man emotionally as he stepped over the fallen musketeer, a tiny part of his heart crying in pain for what he had just done, but once again he forced himself to bury it. "I've got my orders."

"Orders!" spat Blaise as he unsheathed his blade, barely registering that if this came to a fight, which it appeared it was likely to, then he would be at a distinct disadvantage given his many healing injuries. "You're a fucking traitor! You're working with Moreau!"

A flash of emotion flickered across the man's face but it was gone too fast for Blaise to read it, not that he would have had time to anyway as it was barely a moment later that the man, his former brother, was moving towards him with cold hard steel in his eyes.

* * *

Moreau smirked as he approached one of the smaller buildings in the garrison. Initially it had been under constant guard but with his stunt with the gunpowder the men who had been standing watch had left to assist with the rescue effort.

Without even sparing a glance to his surrounding he opened the door and entered the store room, his eyes instantly locking onto the reason for his visit.

"Hello Fabien."

* * *

Athos watched with growing concern as his brothers-in-arms fought against the rampaging fire rapidly consuming the garrison dormitories, to their surprise and gratitude the smoke had been seen by many of the city's citizens and quite a substantial amount had stepped forward to volunteer, reducing the pressure on what musketeers remained in the garrison.

Part of him was concerned with the lack of musketeers having returned from their assignment of searching the city but then he remembered that Rochefort was in charge of coordinating the two groups and had likely forbidden the men to return, out of spite if nothing else.

Despite it not having been long since Issac and Favier had entered the burning buildings the lack of any sort of sign from them for the last few minutes had every musketeer worried.

Having decided he had had enough Athos limped over to the last couple of men who had been ushered out of the burning building.

"Where did you last see them?" he asked, his sudden appearance startling the men slightly but they recovered quickly, instantly understanding what was being asked of them and responding just as quick. Nodding in response Athos then turned to the rest of his men, calling for volunteers to go in after their missing brothers, whilst firmly stating they were **only** to get them out, not to go searching for anyone else.

Volunteers made themselves known almost instantly and Athos quickly gathered together four of them, relaying the information of the pair's last known location before sending them off to quickly prepare before heading in.

"They'll be alright," murmured Aramis who had appeared at Athos's side, not missing the conflicted expression on the swordsman's face.

Athos side, turning towards his brother, his facial expression telling the marksman more than he knew his brother was comfortable verbally saying, only for that expression to vanish under a mask when Athos was called away once more.

* * *

Approaching the infirmary Moreau paused in the shadows once more to observe the activity in the courtyard, smirking darkly at the worry on the sweat-drenched faces of the musketeers before turning his focus back to the next part of his plan.

Sneaking in was harder than usual but Moreau managed to make his way around to the upper floor storeroom where he had left the window open during his last visit. The climb wasn't kind to his healing shoulder but he barely registered the pain as his body was practically bursting with anticipation.

Being around so many vulnerable musketeers was almost torture for the part of him that just wanted to kill as many of the regiment as he could, as it was he had to forced that part of himself down as he mentally repeated the names of those he had to ensure suffered before he could move onto the rest.

One name would be incredibly easy to locate, as he had been to the Gascon's room more that once since first breaking into the garrison so he decided to leave him to last, opting instead to go for someone else first.

Moving was harder now as he was aware that every man in the building, despite many being too injured to be a concern, were aware of his presence in the garrison and so would be on alert for any sign of him.

Thankfully this knowledge seemed to be working in his favor as it had kept those musketeers who could move, in rooms with their more injured brethren meaning there weren't any obstacles besides the sound of his own footsteps between him and his targets.

A sound from down the hall caught his attention and him ducking into a small alcove, though closer observation of the cause of said sound only made Moreau smirk as he realized not only was the source approaching but it also belonged to one of the very men he had intended to pay a visit to.

Moreau watched, like a predator watches its prey, as the man headed his way. The man was clearly distracted if the furrowed brow and mutterings happening under his breath were anything to go by.

Unable to help himself Moreau let out a small chuckle as he emerged from the alcove, the sound of his voice causing the man to instantly freeze. "Seems like you still talk to yourself when you're troubled… what do your new friends think of that habit of yours I wonder Gaspard?"


	87. A Plan In Motion II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're getting a lot of Moreau tonight so I hope you're ready :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha sorry but I love getting reviews that start in all caps lol :D You're probably right to cover your eyes but we've got a lot happening in the next few chapters so I hope you're ready :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Nope, definitely not good for our physician friend to be anywhere near Moreau. Moreau knows D'Art's in the infirmary, he's just saving him for last :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yep, Moreau's lackies are everywhere! I'm afraid I'm going to leaving you all hanging a little with regards to Blaise, Favier and Issac as we're focusing on Moreau for now. I wasn't initially intending for Gaspard to be a good guy but I've enjoyed trying to redeem him, who knows if he'll survive his encounter with Moreau though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Treville's going to be beyond pissed when he learns there's another traitor in his ranks, should be fun :D I haven't decided if Gaspard will survive, we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm kinda tempted to have the traitor be someone we all know but I don't think I could do that, that would mean turning one of my good OC's bad and I don't think I could handle that lol. Things are not looking good that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter85)I felt that Moreau's the sort of man who wouldn't just rely on one source of information when it came to gathering intel on his targets, hence second traitor. I don't want to kill them but things aren't looking good for a couple of them right now... we'll have to wait and see. Oh don't worry about the D'Art whump in the sequel, I can't write a story without whumping our pup I love it too much :D (chapter86) Bwhaha I will try to resist the evil voice but I don't know if I can :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know, I'm a bit worried there's almost too much going on at once but at the same time having so much going on makes sense in my head so... Our traitor is indeed a bit torn about what he's doing but that's not going to stop him unfortunately. I'm kinda tempted to have it be one of the OC's we've already met but that would mean turning one of my good guys bad and I don't think I could do that... I love them too much! Plus I think the main reason for that temptation would be to read everyone's reactions :D I have a plan for Fabien but you're going to have to wait a little bit to find out what it is :D Glad I've got you gripped :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thank you for the congrats and for sticking with me for so long :D I'm afraid I'm going to keep you in the dark regarding Blaise, Issac and Favier for a little bit longer as we're focusing on Moreau right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter84) Hahaha I know right! It's all happening now :D (chapter85) Hmmm I quite like that idea, I have a way it could work so we'll see :D (chapter86) Well seeing as you gave me purple pretties I'll see what I can do about keeping him alive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Seven: A Plan In Motion II  
**

"Moreau," snarled Gaspard, the fear he used to feel around the man vanishing as anger for what he had taken from him and a near overwhelming need to protect those who had quickly become his charges taking its place.

"You didn't really think I would leave you alone did you?" smirked the man as he took a single step forward. "No one leaves my employment without my permission Gaspard and I certainly don't take kindly to traitors in my ranks."

"Employment?" snorted Gaspard, the physician's fingers slowly moving towards the small blade he had kept on his person since learning of Moreau's possible presence in the garrison. "Is that truly what you call it? You **kidnapped** my family! Used their safety to blackmail me into being one of your pawns and when I did something you didn't like you **slaughtered** them!"

Moreau shrugged, completely unbothered by both his past actions and the physician's reaction to them. "Their deaths are not on **my** hands Gaspard, you knew full well what would happen should you disappoint me… and considering recent events I think its safe to say I am **very** disappointed in you."

A spark of fear hit Gaspard then but he quickly realized that he had nothing left to lose, Moreau had taken away any means to control him when he had murdered his family, but the musketeers… they had welcomed him within their ranks with little protest once he had proven himself true. They had given him a place he felt might actually be able to heal parts of his shattered heart. He knew he would never heal fully, not with his wife and child dead, but with purpose and friends he had already begun to feel a sense of hope within him and he knew he had to do whatever he could to protect not only that but the people who had allowed him to have it in the first place.

"I wont let you hurt them," growled the physician as he drew the blade from his belt. As a physician he had very little actual training but Etienne had become quite keen in showing him a few basic moves during their time together, reminding him that his knowledge of the human body would work in his favor during a fight as he knew exactly where to target to cause the most damage and also where to target if he simply wished his opponent subdued and incapacitated.

Seeing the blade in Gaspard's hand made Moreau burst out laughing, his smile quickly turning menacing as he noticed the determination and seriousness on the physician's face.

"You really want to do this?" he asked mockingly, "Do you really think a few basic lessons from a second rate solider are going to be enough to stop me?" Moreau couldn't help but smirk when he realized his words had had the desired effect, "What?" he mocked, "Didn't think I would know about them? Please Gaspard when have you known me to rely on a single asset?"

Realization hit Gaspard then and the physician was hit with a barrage of emotions from betrayal to concern as he stared down the smirking man before him, "You have another mole in the regiment…"

"Got it in one," mocked Moreau as he clapped his hands, "My associate is currently ensuring no one interrupts my plan, but if we could speed this along I would appreciate it… You're not the only person I have to see today after all."

This was enough to make Gaspard act. He knew exactly who Moreau was talking about and he refused to sit back and do nothing as the man threatened the main reasons he was being granted this second chance at living.

"I wont let you hurt them," he snarled, reiterating his words from several minutes earlier only this time he followed through on them by practically launching himself at the man, who stumbled back in surprise having not expected the move.

"A pawn should know better than to stand in my way," snarled Moreau as he returned the physician's attack with one of his own, only his ended with the tip of his blade dragging across Gaspard's cheek, drawing blood in its wake.

Gaspard fought the best he could but his lack of training coupled with the exhaustion that came from treating so many patients without much rest meant that he was quickly over powered by Moreau, one particularly hard blow sending him careering to the ground with a loud thud and groan of pain.

Moreau spat blood as he approached, his fingers moving to trace the deep cut the physician had actually managed to land at the base of his neck, mentally cursing himself for letting his confidence cloud his judgment and allow such a blow in the first place, knowing that, had it been a couple of inches higher, it could very well have been fatal.

"I was going to grant you a quick death," growled the man as he approached the physician who was struggling to regain his breathing. "But now I think I'll make it slow… just slow enough that you can listen to the screams of your precious charges once more as I exterminate them," and with that he thrusted his blade through the man's skin, his hand instantly covering the man's mouth to muffled the scream of pain that tore its way from the physician's throat.

* * *

"Go," said Corbett firmly as the group listened to the muffled sound of fighting happening not too far from their room. The noise had but the already tense group further on edge and neither Henri nor Corbett was taking remaining inside well.

"Corbett," started Henri only to be interrupted once more.

"We're in the **infirmary** Henri," reminded the other musketeer, "Moreau could be fighting one of our injured brothers right now while we sit here and do nothing so either you go or I will!"

Henri was torn, Corbett could see that and he understood why, they had Moreau's most likely targets with them but they just couldn't sit by and do nothing while their friends and brothers were in trouble.

"…Don't open the door for anyone but me," growled the musketeer as he stood, waiting until Corbett had both verbally responded and nodded at him before leaving the room, pausing at the door until he heard the familiar sound of the lock falling back into place before moving on.

* * *

It took him several minutes to find the cause of the commotion they had heard earlier but when he did he couldn't stop himself from acting.

"GASPARD!" he cried out in alarm as he started running towards the fallen man, practically dropping to his knees the second he was by the man's side, his hands instantly and instinctively moving to put pressure on the man's bleeding wound.

However his panic at seeing the fallen doctor in such a state blinded him to the presence slowly approaching him from behind and it was only when he noticed the growing shadow over the physician that it clicked that he was in trouble. Bracing himself for the worst he scrambled to pick up his blade as he twisted to face his attacker, only to realize it was too late when searing pain shot through his skull as the pommel of his attacker's blade was smashed against his head, knocking him out and causing him to crumple to the ground, lying across Gaspard's bleeding body.


	88. A Plan In Motion III

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **So I'm going to do something I hope I don't actually do that often and beg for reviews. This is a very important chapter and I'm kinda desperate (if slightly nervous) to get your take on it, so if you could spare a minute I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah just a bit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm kinda wondering if this chapter actually made you squeal out loud? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah bit of a crappy/stupid move on Henri's part but I needed him out of the way for a little while and that was all I could think of. Moreau is definitely a bit crazy and that's one of the reasons I love writing him so much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I haven't decided whether or not to kill Gaspard yet but there's a lot of love out there for him right now so I think he might live. Enjoy the new chapter! x

fighttowin1: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter 86) Don't worry about it, the comment confused me a little but to be honest that would have been a great little twist to throw into the mix if I didn't love Corbett like I do :D We'll be checking in on that whole situation tomorrow so I won't keep you in suspense too much longer I promise :D (chapter87) There is indeed a chance for Gaspard, I haven't completely decided his fate yet but there's a lot of love out there for him so that's definitely working in his favor where my evil mind is concerned. You're very welcome, I'm a bit addicted to this right now so I don't think I could hold off of publishing for longer than a day or two anyway lol :D

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you think so, Moreau's a bit of an insane psychopath so he's a lot of fun to write (that's probably a bad thing lol) We've got a bit more suspense coming our way tonight but it'll be worth it I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - I haven't decided for definite if Gaspard will live or not so I figured I'd at least let him have a bit of a badass moment just in case I decided to kill him off :) We've got another fight scene today, hopefully you'll enjoy that just as much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter86) Hahaha sorry but I can't help it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x (chapter 87) Yes Henri, but don't worry he's okay, only unconscious, I needed him out of the way for tonight's chapter to work better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I absolutely can't wait to read your review for tonight's chapter, things get pretty intense :D I haven't decided Gaspard's fate yet so I figured giving him a badass moment was the least I could do in case I decided to kill him off :D I kinda didn't want to do that to Henri but I needed him out of the way for tonight's chapter to flow better so unfortunately for him it had to happen :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm hopefully what I have in mind for Moreau's death will satisfy you when it happens, but considering what I know is going to happen before it I think maybe not :D Henri's okay, just unconscious for now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Eight: A Plan In Motion III  
**

Corbett was cursing himself for every minute that went by where Henri failed to return, the man had only left after he had pushed the issue and now it looked like he had inadvertently gotten his friend into trouble he might not have been able to handle.

"He's fine," said D'Artagnan softly, startling the other man from his thoughts. The Gascon waited until his friend was looking at him before continuing. "Henri was able to track and defeat Fabien after being involved in a garrison shooting, he's going to be fine."

"I shouldn't have pushed," sighed Corbett, though the man did lightly squeeze the Gascon's hand in silent thanks for his efforts to try and cheer him up. "Athos was pretty firm with his orders for us to both remain with the pair of you."

D'Artagnan felt his lips curl up into a smile at the reminder of how much his brothers cared but he quickly pushed those thoughts away as he focused back onto the friend in front of him. "'Thos will understand, besides Henri's fine and we're not defenseless in here."

This time it was Corbett who smiled, the younger man's persistence breaking through his own stubbornness. The lightened atmosphere didn't last long however as only moments later they heard the faint, but audible, sound of Henri crying out in alarm for Gaspard.

Cursing violently Corbett moved quickly to his feet, pausing briefly to look back at the two injured men. "Are either of you armed?"

Alain shook his head, "Don't have much strength in my arms right now," he admitted grimly as he glared lightly at the two appendages as if they had personally offended him. "I would be a hindrance not a help I think," he added, glancing briefly at D'Artagnan, the action causing both men's eyes to light with understanding. Being bed bound meant the only way Alain would be able to fight would be if it was a close quarters fight and with the lack of strength and unpredictability of his arms there was every chance he could wind up hurting D'Artagnan instead of Moreau.

Corbett expected a similar reaction from D'Artagnan, so he was somewhat pleasantly surprised when the younger man nodded.

"Athos gave it to me after Moreau's last visit."

The reminder of what the man had done to their friend during his last appearance in the infirmary made both of the other musketeers scowl but they knew better to say anything regarding the matter once they noticed the look on their younger friend's face.

A distant and barely audible thud was heard over the silence and it drew curses from each of the men's lips.

"Ready yourselves," ordered Corbett as he moved closer to the door, wishing he could have promised his two brothers, who he knew were terrified even if they would not admit it, that he would be enough to protect them, that he would keep the monster that tortured them away from hurting them further, but he knew that would be a lie, a talented fighter he may be but even he knew that over confidence could kill a man just as easily as a well placed blade when it came to a duel and he did not wish for his last words to his brothers to be a lie.

Both Alain and D'Artagnan tensed, guilt and anger filling them, temporarily overriding their fear, as the resolved themselves to being mere spectators, knowing full well that any movement or attempt to help on their part would be more of a distraction and hindrance to their friend than a help.

Unfortunately they did not have to wait long as several minutes later there was a pounding at their door that had their breath catching in their throats.

"Back up is not coming and your friends are… out for the count," stated Moreau and the three musketeers were sure they could practically hear the smirk the man was wearing. Corbett cursed quietly at Moreau's words but otherwise remained silent as they listened to the nonchalant tone their tormentor spoke in. "I would advise you let me in now and save yourself some pain, I may even let you live monsieur, I am, after all, only here to finish what I started with those two boys you seem to be protecting."

Corbett looked back at his brothers, offering the pair a smile of reassurance, he knew that they would never think him willing or capable of handing them over, not without a serious fight and that was exactly what he was going to initiate.

"I will die before I let you harm them," he growled, raising his voice just enough to be firmly heard passed the door.

Moreau sighed dramatically, though inwardly he was pleased, he had no intention of granting the musketeer his life even had he agreed so the fact he remained defiant meant he could continue with his plan to take out as many of the regiment as he could.

"So be it," he said, grinning darkly, before he pulled out his pistol from his belt and fired at the lock, one of the only things keeping him from his prey.

* * *

Without wasting a moment Moreau then threw his entire weight against the now damaged door, sending the door swinging open in a storm of splinters as he charged into the room, his blade clashing with Corbett's almost instantly and he found himself unable to hide his growing smirk as he read the anger and determination in the musketeer's eyes, he always did like fighting men with fire, it made it all the more satisfying to watch it be snuffed out.

The two clashed blades for several more minutes and Moreau's smirk grew with each one that passed. He had moved closer to the bed holding the injured musketeers several times only to be met with renewed force from his opponent who was determined not to let him reach them, something even a part of him could respect.

"Do you know one of the main flaws with you musketeers?" mocked Moreau as he ducked under another blow from Corbett. He had sustained several injuries already in their fight and he knew they would be causing him a great deal of pain had the adrenaline not kicked in, numbing a great deal of it.

When Corbett refused to answer, to focused on the fight and keeping Moreau away from his injured brothers to engage in a verbal battle as well, Moreau made his move. Ducking under another swing from his opponents sword the man slammed the pommel of his blade right into the musketeer's shoulder, sending the man stumbling forward as he cried out in pain. Not waiting for the man to recover Moreau then followed the move up by slashing his blade out at the back of the man's knee's, sending him crumbling to the ground with a scream of pain that was almost drowned out by the cries of alarm from the two injured musketeers.

As Corbett lay gasping against the pain on the ground Moreau approached, his respect for the man growing as he noticed the musketeer, despite the crippling injuries he had just sustained, was attempting to stand, or at least move protectively in front of the bed containing his brothers.

Smirking darkly Moreau cocked his pistol, aiming it at the defenseless musketeer, "You fight with _honor…_ I fight to win," and with that he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Neither D'Artagnan nor Alain had any time to process what had just happened as Moreau was on them almost instantly, one hand gripping around each of their throats as his larger body weight pressed down hard on the numerous injuries littering their torso's, firmly holding them in place.

The position made it hard for either one of them to move but D'Artagnan gained an extra jolt of motivation as he glimpsed his friend and brother struggling violently against the man's iron grip, his lungs screaming for even the tiniest amount of air.

Knowing he had to act fast he poured what little strength he had and forced his knee upwards, colliding it against Moreau's stomach. It did little to actually harm the man but it did make him loosen his hold on Alain's throat as he turned his focus to the Gascon.

D'Artagnan felt his consciousness fading, there was a distant commotion going on that his ears could just about strain to make out and it filled him with both hope and determination. If what he was hearing was true then more men could be heading their way and if they were his friends and brothers then he needed to ensure Moreau couldn't hurt them… even if it was the last thing he did.

With his vision darkening he knew he didn't have long so with what little strength he had left he drew Athos's blade from under the pillow and thrusted it as hard as he could up through Moreau's jaw just as several consecutive gunshots filled the air.


	89. Nightmare Over

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well I asked and you lovely people certainly delivered 13 reviews last chapter :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos definitely had a smart moment by giving D'Art the blade (not that he's not usually smart) but yeah D'Art's healing just can't seem to go smoothly lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

fighttowin1: Thanks for the review - Moron Moreau I like it :D I felt that D'Art, after all his been through, needed to have some part in Moreau's death and seeing as there was pretty much a call to put his head on a spike I figured a blade through the jaw was close enough :) Haha yeah they'll definitely need a bigger infirmary now, I haven't definitely killed anyone off yet musky wise but who knows what could happen :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Loving the love for Corbett, he's alive at the moment and considering how much I love him he'll probably stay that way but we'll see. Oooh it was so tempting to have him live but afraid not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha well you know me and my cliffhangers :D I'm really glad you liked it though, I think that was my favourite chapter to write in a while so I'm really glad everyone seems to have enjoyed it :D We'll be seeing who fired those shots today so I wont keep you in suspense for long. After all D'Arts been through I figured our pup needed to a chance for his own revenge. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I loved D'Art in the end of that chapter, figured he deserved a chance for revenge for all he's been through. Don't worry the something nasty for Rochefort will happen in either tomorrows or the day afters chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - I haven't actually killed them off yet, just brought them to the brink... Part of me wants to kill them but I love them so I'm currently warring with the evil part of my mind. I think Corbett will probably live as I really love him, Henri's only unconscious so he's fine... Gaspard though? Haven't decided with him. Yeah I realized that it didn't really make sense after I published it. It was kinda a delayed realization for me that he was moving around way too easily despite them having at least some idea that he would be targeting them. Sorry about that, hopefully it didn't ruin things too badly for you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Moreau's arrogant and cocky and it definitely did not work in his favor :D Now you mention it I don't think I covered it either. I'll work something into tomorrow's chapter to clear that bit up :) Corbett's clinging on, part of me is tempted to kill him but there's a lot of love out there for him (from me as well!) so I think he'll probably be okay :D We'll be finding out who's responsible for the gunshots pretty quickly today so don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha gotta love a review that starts all caps after a cliffhanger like that :D Corbett's clinging on right now but he's in very very bad shape. The evil part of me kinda wants to kill him off but the rest of me loves him so I think he's going to be okay (eventually) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm really loving how much love there is for Corbett :D I love him too so I think he'll survive but he's in a really bad way right now. as for D'Art and Moreau, read on to find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - YES! I'm glad you liked it, I wanted something intense and dramatic and I had this whole scene in my head for it, I think it worked judging by the comments I got :D The love out there for Corbett is really making me smile :D The evil part of me kinda wants to kill him but I'm pushing it down so I think he'll be okay (eventually) Haha I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist, it was too perfect an opportunity. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha, knowing me? Quite possibly :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you seemed to like it, intense and dramatic was what I was going for. I had a whole scene in my head and was trying to get it to translate from brain to screen, judging by the comments I think I did alright so I'm really glad to hear you liked it :D Corbett, I loved writing in that chapter, he's in a very very bad way right now but the love out there for him is very strong so I think I will likely ignore the evil part of my mind that's telling me to kill him off and let him live, plus I could work his injuries into the next story which would be kinda fun to work with :) Bwhaha yeah that song definitely should have been playing XD Moreau knew he didn't have a whole lot of time and he was pretty hurt and pissed off so wasn't thinking as clearly as he would have done otherwise. There's been calls to put Moreau's head on a spike so I figured a blade through the jaw was close enough :) Glad you're excited :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art needed a badass moment and a chance for revenge so what better time to combine the two and let him have his moment against Moreau :D Corbett's clinging on right now but we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Nine: Nightmare Over  
**

D'Artagnan let out a gasping cry of pain as the grip around his throat loosened, air all but rushing into his starved, deprived lungs, though he could barely register that as his whole body screamed in pain as Moreau's weight crushed upon him.

"D'Artagnan!" cried Athos, the swordsman uncaringly dropping his pistol onto the ground before rushing to his youngest brother's side, barely registering the pain that shot through his ankle at his hurried movements.

Porthos was quick to follow his brother, also dropping his firearm on the ground. He knew that being one arm down would be little help to him now but he was determined to help get the now dead weight off of his little brother's injured chest.

Aramis on the other hand had forced himself to ignore the gasping cries of his youngest brother as he instead focused his attention on the pale, bleeding form of Corbett, his lips moving in silent prayer as he scrambled to assess the damage.

As he worked Aramis could feel his stitches pulling and more than once he was forced to pause as the pain of a particular movement almost became too much but he forced himself to work through it. Corbett had gotten hurt because **they** had asked him to protect D'Artagnan and Alain, something he had clearly given his all to do if his current condition was any indication. Aramis cursed under his breath as the pressure of his hands alone wasn't doing enough to stop the bleeding from his friend's bullet wound, without wasting a minute he quickly pulled his hands away and rushed to pull off his shirt, knowing he had nothing else within reaching distance to use. When the fabric was in his hand he quickly scrunched it up before pushing it as hard as he dared into the now unconscious man's wound, praying it would be enough to help stop the bleeding so he could attend to the man's other serious injuries.

* * *

Getting Moreau off of this brother had been the easy part… watching the tears fill the younger man's eyes as he struggled both to breath and through the pain having Moreau's weight on him caused was the hard part.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," soothed Athos as he took the younger man's uninjured hand in his own whilst his other worked its way through the man's hair.

"…I… I'm o-okay," gasped D'Artagnan as he fought against the pain, his voice was hoarse from the pressure of being strangled but he was too relieved to be able to actually breathe and at seeing his brothers he didn't pay it too much attention. "W-What… about Alain?" he asked, his expression turning frantic as he tried to shift to better see his dear friend, praying mentally that he hadn't acted too late to save him.

"Still breathing," quipped Alain teasingly, his voice, much like D'Artagnan's, was slightly hoarse and his breathing was still labored but the other musketeer was smiling weakly at his friend as he allowed Porthos to help him sit up and check him over to ensure none of his wounds had reopened.

D'Artangan practically sagged in relief then until he remembered he and Alain hadn't been alone, "CORBETT!" he cried, pushing at Athos to get him to move so he could see his friend, the man had fought so determinedly to protect them the Gascon wasn't sure he would be able to handle it if he died doing so.

"Aramis?" inquired Athos, not moving from his position by D'Artagnan's side as he didn't want the younger man to see the other musketeer if his condition was truly bad or worse.

"Alive," confirmed Aramis almost breathlessly moments later, his words making the men relax a fraction until he grimly added, "Barely. I need help, do we know where Gaspard, Gerald or Etienne are?"

"Etienne's with Issac and Favier, I'll find the doc," replied Porthos before pausing to ensure Alain was fine before rushing out of the room.

"Moreau?" asked Alain hesitantly a few moments later, both wanting and not wanting to know the answer.

Athos, who at this point had moved to try and help Aramis with Corbett until one of the physician's arrived nodded over to the body on the ground. "Between D'Artagnan's dagger and our pistols he's never breathing again."

Athos watched as both younger men visibly sagged in relief at that and he found himself cursing himself as he turned his focus back to the dying man in front of him. If he had reacted faster, sent men in after the first gunshot instead of the second then there was every chance Corbett's life wouldn't be hanging in the balance right now.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Athos and Treville were working tirelessly to coordinate the men handling the dormitory fire. They had it largely under control for now and he had sent men in after their missing two musketeers so now they were working to put out the last parts of the fire to help ensure they could get out of the building alive and safe._

 _Glancing over his shoulder towards the infirmary Athos couldn't help the unease that settled in his stomach, turning back to his friend and former Captain he asked, "Did you see Blaise and the others return to the infirmary?"_

 _This made Treville pause, he, like Athos and like many of the men, had been glancing back at the infirmary on occasion but he struggled to remember if he had actually seen Blaise and the other musketeer return with the weapons they were sent to get._

 _"_ _You have things under control here," stated Treville, a proud look in his eyes as he looked at his former lieutenant, despite the circumstances that caused it Treville was both impressed and proud at how well Athos was handling being Captain, "I'll go and see what the hold up is at the armory."_

 _It was several long minutes later, when Athos was seriously debating going into the building himself when the sound of a single gunshot pierced the air._

 _Every part of him was screaming at him to rush towards the infirmary, his gut and experience telling him that's where the sound had come from but he knew he just couldn't abandon his men to the fire alone. He was about to order Aramis and Porthos to go and check it out when a cry of alarm from the front of the conveyor line caught the group's attention as they rushed to the aid of Issac and Favier, both of whom were covered in soot and struggling to breath as they leaned heavily against the men sent in to find them._

 _"_ _ARAMIS!" called Athos as the pair moved quickly to the approaching group, Aramis immediately settling into the role of medic as he worked to assess the two men, assisted quickly by Etienne who moved from the conveyor line to help._

 _In all the commotion with the return of his men the gunshot had been pushed to the back of his mind but all the earlier panic and fear rushed back the second another gunshot pierced the air._

 _"_ _GO!" exclaimed Etienne as he paused from his work, "We've got this! Go!"_

 _Not needing to be told twice the three inseparables rushed towards the infirmary, Porthos assisting Athos once more so the group could move at a slightly faster speed._

 _They weren't sure what to expect when they arrived at their brother's room but seeing Moreau on top of their little brother, his hands around D'Artagnan's face as the Gascon struggled to breathe was definitely not something they had wanted to see._

 _Acting out of instinct and anger the trio simultaneously raised their weapons, not noticing D'Artagnan struggling to do the same from his position in the bed. Without sparing each other a glance, but knowing instinctively from experience what the other two were doing, the trio fired, taking no small amount of glee in the pained grunt that escaped Moreau's lips before he collapsed dead on their brother's chest._

 **END FLASH BACK**


	90. Traitors

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow we've reached 90 chapters! We're very very near the end of this story, I'm hoping tomorrow's will be the last but we'll see.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I think that's the general consensus :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I wasn't going to have him fall on him until I realized he'd kinda have to considering he was practically on top of the pup when he was killed. We'll be seeing Blaise today so I won't keep you wondering about him. I'm kinda looking forward to exploring the after effects of their injuries but I think that'd be best left for the sequel. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - From the beginning I was going to have him be executed publicly but when I got the idea for the chapter stuck in my head I had to change things, sorry! Yay I'm really glad you've been enjoying it, hopefully you'll continue to do so for the last few chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Don't worry we'll be dealing with Rochefort tomorrow. D'Art needed a badass moment and when the opportunity to combine that with getting revenge on Moreau appeared I couldn't resist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yep he's definitely dead, maybe even a bit over dead but at least they're sure now :D Oh don't worry about it you weren't moany at all! As I mentioned I had a similar thought, only by that point it was a bit too late to change anything. I'd rather people told me what they didn't like or what didn't make sense to them so I don't make the same mistake in a different story so don't worry about it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yep he's finally dead!*throws party* I've touched, very briefly on Corbett and Gaspard tonight but I'll check in with them properly tomorrow I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep, he's dead and gone *throws party!* I couldn't decide who should be the one to kill him so I figured why not have all of them do it :) Oh we'll definitely be seeing Rochefort again in the sequel, he's going to be one of the main badies :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - Yes I'm really glad you liked it :D I was tempted to give him a slow death but I figured that would only give him time to hurt our boys some more before he passed and they've been through enough (for this story at least :) ) We're checking in with Blaise tonight so I won't keep you waiting on that front for much longer. Fabien... you're going to have to wait until tomorrow but I'm hoping what I've done with him will make sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't decide who should be the one to kill him so I figured why not allow all our boys a piece of him :) D'Art especially needed to at the very least be there when Moreau died. Corbett's in a bad way but help's with him now and I do think I love him too much to kill him. We're getting a very very brief mention of Henri and Gaspard tonight but we'll check back in with them tomorrow I promise. We get to see Blaise and the traitor tonight so I wont keep you waiting for that but Fabien you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know! Yay he's dead *throws party!* I won't be keeping you in suspense with regard to Blaise for much longer as we'll be checking in with him tonight. Corbet...I think will survive, I love him too much to kill him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety: Traitors  
**

Treville knew something was wrong as he approached the armory, he just didn't know what. Years of experience had taught him to always be ready for anything but walking into his disheveled armory to see one of his own men holding a blade at another musketeer's throat while another lays dead on the ground was something he didn't think he would ever be prepared for.

From his spot on the ground Blaise noticed Treville approach, hope filling the beaten and bloody musketeer as he watched his former Captain quickly worked to assess the situation.

The fight had been long and hard and Blaise was almost certain he had torn some, if not all, of his stitches. His whole body was screaming in pain from both old and new injuries but all that faded when he looked at the man holding a blade to his throat, when he looked at him Blaise couldn't help the tired smirk that tugged at his lips, letting glimpses of bloodstained teeth show through. While he had been out matched in terms of strength and endurance Blaise had experience on his side and it was that experience that allowed him to not only hold out as long as he had but also deal some impressive damage of his own to his opponent, who was now down the use of one of his arms courtesy of a well placed dagger to his shoulder as well as sporting several deep gashes across his chest and arms and while none of these were inherently fatal they would cause the man no shortage of pain for several long weeks as he healed, provided he lived that long.

Treville felt anger surge through him as he took in the scene before him, anger and a rush of failure when it dawned on him that Moreau had managed to either corrupt or plant two men in his regiment without him even realizing. A small gasp of pain from Blaise pulled him from his thoughts and prompted him to move, his own blade moving to press against the neck of the traitor.

"Drop the blade," snarled Treville, his voice and actions startling the man slightly, though he remained in position. Pressing his blade a fraction harder into the man's neck Treville spoke again, "I will not ask again. Drop. The. Blade."

A quiet stream of muttered curses fell from the traitor's lips but he did eventually comply and lower his weapon. As soon as the threat to his musketeer was removed Treville wasted no time in using the pommel of his blade to knock the traitor unconscious, waiting only a moment to confirm that he was indeed out before turning his complete focus to Blaise, who was now smiling tiredly at him with bloodstained teeth.

"How bad?" asked the former Captain as his eyes took in the fresh blood coating his musketeer's clothes, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"Not fatal… I think," mused the musketeer weakly, exhaustion and pain was catching up with him but he was determined to stay awake as long as possible. "Pulled my stitches as well I think, doc's not going to be happy."

The almost petulant tone Blaise's words took at the end made Treville smile, knowing full well what the man was talking about because as kind and gentle as Gerald was usually, he tended to take on the role of a scolding parent whenever one of men made their own injuries worse.

"Can you stand?" he asked, holding out a hand to help the battered man up, "We should get you to the infirmary."

If he was being honest with himself Blaise wasn't sure if he could, but he decided to try, gritting his teeth against the pain that shot through him as Treville helped him to his feet. The former Captain left the musketeer leaning up against one of the walls while he saw to restraining the unconscious traitor until he could come back and deal with him. With the man adequately restrained Treville gently placed one of Blaise's arms over his shoulder, taking as much of the man's weight as he could before the pair began their walk back to the infirmary.

* * *

Upon entering the infirmary Treville decided to direct the group, which now included Etienne who had insisted on coming with them once he noticed Blaise's condition, to D'Artagnan and Alain's room, knowing that there would be supplies to treat Blaise there and that the musketeer would rest easier knowing his brother was alive and well.

What the group were not expecting when they arrived was the dead body of Moreau in the middle of the floor while Aramis, assisted by both Tristan and Athos, worked frantically to save a bleeding Corbett.

"Blaise!" exclaimed Alain in obvious relief as soon as he recognized his brother, concern quickly filling his features as he took in the blood staining his brother's clothing.

"Let's get you sat down so I can see to you," instructed Etienne gently as he eased the injured man into the bed nearest the younger musketeer, the pair of them reaching out to each other for a moment before their attention was pulled away by Treville who was demanding to know what was going on.

It took several long minutes but Porthos, who had returned back from hunting for help only minutes before Treville and the others had arrive, managed to explain what they knew to have happened, D'Artagnan and Alain interrupting now and then to fill in the blanks or to add further detail.

"Where is Gerald?" asked Treville, surprised his senior physician would have sent his assistant to handle such a serious wound.

Porthos shook his head, "Moreau must have gotten to Gaspard first before coming here. I found him bleeding out in the corridor with Henri unconscious near him. Gerald's working on them now."

"We heard fighting," answered D'Artagnan quietly, his eyes not moving from Moreau's dead body as if he feared it would all be a trick of his mind and that the man would spring back to life the moment he tore his eyes away. "We didn't want to leave them alone if it was someone already injured so Henri left to investigate." Treville nodded and said nothing in response, his thoughts swimming in his mind.

"I will go and help Gerald once I'm done here," offered Etienne as he began unrolling a wad of bandages, only for confusion to fill his features as Blaise placed a gentle but firm hand on his own, stopping him.

"I'm not going to bleed out in the next hour or so and I can wrap the worst of them myself, go help Gerald with Gaspard."

Etienne shook his head, "I need to see to you first."

This time when Blaise spoke his voice was firm and unyielding. "Gaspard is one of the main reasons my baby brother made it back to the garrison alive. I refuse to let him die because of a few cuts… Go!"

Etienne's face filled with sympathy but he waited until he had a nod of consent from his Captain before rushing out of the room, barely pausing to hear the directions from Porthos before doing so.

* * *

"You seem disappointed," mused Athos as he noticed the look Treville was giving Moreau's corpse. "I was under the impression you wanted to see him dead."

Shaking himself from his thoughts the former Captain turned his attention to the swordsman. "I was hoping to link him to Rochefort but with him dead, the details of their partnership has likely died with him. While he may not have been as direct as Moreau, Rochefort's actions allowed everything here today to happen, I know it, but unfortunately my word alone will carry little weight with the King."

Every musketeer in the room, bar Porthos, scowled at the thought of Rochefort getting away with assisting Moreau all because there had been no choice but to kill the man… Porthos on the other hand took a few steps forward so he was standing in front of Treville, who was looking at him somewhat curiously.

"Maybe these will help," grinned the musketeer devilishly as he pulled a small pile of documents from inside his jacket, "Found them on him."

The look of glee on Porthos's face was enough to tell Treville that whatever the documents contained was important. Taking them from the musketeer's hand the former Captain quickly began skimming through them, an almost bitter chuckle escaping him as he realized just what he now held in his hands.

"It appears Moreau wanted to ensure Rochefort suffered if he failed in getting out of here alive."

Athos's eyebrow rose, "Is it enough?"

Glancing down at the documents Treville nodded, "I think so. I should get these to his Majesty at once."


	91. Finale

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well... We're here folks, the final chapter! It's been so much fun writing this story, even through the numerous battles with writers block. Thank you so very very much for sticking with me for the whole 91 chapters. I'm going to begin working on the sequel very soon and I'm hoping to have it up in a month or so, so keep you're eyes peeled for that! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - We get to see Rochefort and the aftermath of that tonight, he'll be showing up in the sequel though so unfortunately he's still alive (for now :) ) Aww I'm glad you think so, I adore writing Blaise, especially when he's around Alain so it always makes me smile when people comment on their relationship :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hopefully you'll like what I have in mind for Rochefort, unfortunately I need him for the sequel so I can't kill him off just yet... maybe in the sequel though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it, there's a little bit in this chapter just for you, hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - That he is, I would very much like to kill him off but I need him for the sequel so that'll have to wait until the next story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've not really addressed the traitor here but he'll be popping up briefly in the sequel so we'll be learning about him then. It was soooo tempting to kill him off but Gaspard's grown on me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha very very true, with the trouble the regiment attracts they definitely need more physicians. Haha yeah D'Art's enough of a trouble magnet that he needs constant supervision from our medic :D I'm leaving the traitor until the sequel as he'll be popping back up then, at least briefly. I kinda liked Louis in this chapter, he wasn't as annoying as usual. Sorry but this is the end of this story but it shouldn't be too long of a wait (hopefully) for the sequel. Enjoy the new chapter! x

fighttowin1: Thanks for the review - You're welcome, thanks for reading the story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Avioooor: Thanks for the review - You asked for a fluffy moment? How's the one at the end here :D I've decided to leave addressing the traitor until the sequel as he's going to pop up again there and it didn't really fit in with the flow of this chapter to address it here. I really liked the confrontation with Rochefort you're about to read, hopefully you'll like it too :D Also with regards to the prompt you sent... I LOVE the idea, it didn't really fit in with what I wanted to have happen with this chapter though but I think it'll work perfectly with the sequel so be prepared to see it in there at some point :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - He is indeed... I've not address him tonight as I felt it didn't really fit in with what I wanted to have happen, I'm leaving it until the sequel as he'll be popping up there as well. Blaise is just awesome! What's not to love :D I'm loving the confrontation with Rochefort in tonight's chapter hopefully the "proof" I've mentioned in it makes sense. I'm going to take a small break before I delve into the sequel but I'm really excited to start so I doubt it'll be a long one. I like to have a bank of chapters written though before I start publishing so I'm thinking it'll likely be at least a month before anything comes out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Blaise might have been injured before the fight even began but he's a badass, no way he was going down without putting up one hell of a fight :D Blaise feels like he owes Gaspard for helping Alain hence him sending the help... Plus I felt bad having Gerald do all the work to save him without any help. Moreau wasn't going to go down without take Rochefort with him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ninety-One: Finale  
**

"You had better have a damn good reason for calling this meeting Treville," spat Rochefort as soon as the former musketeer Captain entered the room. "I have my hands full trying to clean up **your** mess by finding Moreau before he hurts anyone else in this city."

It took everything Treville had to restrain his anger, knowing what he did now the red guard commander's words only increased his ire at the man.

"Moreau has been handled," announced Treville as he turned to the King, though he continued to watch Rochefort out of the corner of his eyes. The man appeared nervous for a moment before he clearly forced himself to relax and Treville didn't let himself feel bad for the smug pleasure he took from seeing Rochefort's nerves.

"You captured him?" asked King Louis almost disbelievingly, his tone would usually annoy Treville but he was too focused on what was about to happen to really pay it too much attention.

"My men killed him," stated the former Captain, noticing how Rochefort's relaxation didn't appear forced this time. "He launched another attack on my regiment, he was killed during his attempt."

"They are hardly **your** men anymore Treville," mocked Rochefort, "You are no longer Captain or did you forget."

"I may not be in charge any more but they will **always** be my men Rochefort, that's the difference between our regiments."

Rochefort scoffed, "and here I thought it was the ability to actually get the job done."

"Well **my** men did succeed with Moreau so I suppose there's some truth to that," taunted Treville, smirking at the anger that flashed across Rochefort's face.

"This doesn't explain why you were so insistent on this meeting Treville," sighed Louis tiredly, clearly already growing bored and restless. "As pleased as I am with the news it could have waited until tomorrow."

Treville shook his head, "That isn't the reason I asked for this meeting Your Majesty." This clearly peaked the King's interest as he straightened in his chair.

"Oh? Do explain."

"I felt it only right to inform you that I am issuing a warrant for Rochefort's arrest," stated Treville as he braced himself for the outburst he knew was coming.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Rochefort as he stormed up into Treville's face. "What farce is this Treville. Did that knock to your head damage your brain, what grounds do you have to arrest me!"

"That is quite a bold statement Treville," said the Queen as she looked upon the scene with a worried expression.

"He was working with Moreau," answered Treville, not missing the flash of panic that entered Rochefort's eyes.

"Lies!" spat the minister, "I am loyal to the crown and this country, and I would never work with a menace such as him. You have no proof to your wild accusations!"

Unable to help the smug look that he knew was growing on his face Treville turned to face the fuming man, "Oh but I do Rochefort. It seems Moreau was determined not to go down alone if he was captured or killed."

"Rochefort has been a loyal aid since his return Treville, I hope your proof is as good as you claim," stated Louis, his expression and voice taking on a rare seriousness as he stared down the two warring men.

"See for yourself Your Majesty," stated the former Captain as he handed over the documents Porthos had given him. "My men found them on Moreau's body."

" **Your** men blame me for you losing your Captaincy!" hissed Rochefort, but Treville could see the growing panic in the man's body, "They're trying to frame me in hopes of getting your position back!"

"Then how did they get the maps of the old tunnels?" asked Treville, taking great pleasure in the flinch Rochefort had at his words. "You know as well as I they are only available to either the King or the two regiment Captains. His Majesty has had no reason to get them out –" Louis nodded at this, his expression darkening slightly as he looked at the map he held in his hand. "I returned from Moreau's estate to the meeting where I was stripped of my title, I had no time to get the document and even if I did, what would I gain by giving it to Moreau, a man who has hounded my regiment for years?"

"You could have easily have taken them to plant on him once you caught him, these accusations are nonsense," turning to Louis he added, "Clearly he's bitter Your Majesty. I have no idea how they came to leave the palace but it was not by my hand."

"Yet the guards will attest to the fact you entered the vault not long before Moreau entered my garrison using one of those very tunnels," stated Treville, pausing a moment before he pulled another document from his pocket, noticing instantly how Rochefort's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. "But that is not the only thing I am accusing you of."

"What else do you have Treville?" asked Louis, his expression torn between believing the man he had come to rely on so deeply and the evidence in front of him that pointed at him being a traitor and a snake.

"Proof of his dealings with Spain to the detriment of France," stated the former Captain, watching as anger filled the King's features as the young monarch practically tore the letter from Treville's hand.

Rochefort scoffed, though he was clearly nervous if the way he was trying to subtly back up was anything to go by. "First you accuse me of working with Moreau now you say I'm working with my previous captors? Are you quite right in the head Treville?"

"GUARDS!" called Louis as he rose from his seat, glaring daggers at his now former minister. "ARREST HIM!"

"My King!" protested Rochefort as he struggled against the hands quickly moving to restrain him. "My King it is a lie! I never betrayed you!"

"The letter is in **your** hand Rochefort," spat Louis as he threw the half finished letter on the ground for the man to see. Rochefort blanched at the sight, recognizing it as one of the many updates he had sent to his Spanish contact. He had been in the middle of writing it before Moreau appeared and after the meeting with him and then the one with the King and Treville he had been too distracted to realize it had vanished from his desk. "Take him away!"

* * *

As Rochefort was pulled, practically kicking and screaming, from the room Louis turned his attention to Treville.

"You have done me a great service Treville."

Smiling softly at the young King, Treville shook his head, "Just doing my job Your Majesty."

"We'll have much to discuss in the coming days but for now see to your men… Captain."

Treville nodded and was about to leave when his mind finally caught on to what the King had said. Turning back around he saw both royals smiling brightly at him.

"Your Majesty?"

"Athos was only a temporary placement Treville… After everything you have brought to light, consider yourself reinstated."

* * *

As Treville was exiting the palace, feeling lighter than he had in some time, he noticed Rochefort was still fighting the palace guards. Anger filled him as he thought back to harm Moreau had been able to cause those under his protection because of the assistance he received from the snake.

Unable to help himself the Captain stormed up to the man, "Rochefort," he called, making the man pause in his struggles as he instead turned his venom and fury onto him.

"Treville –" hissed Rochefort but he was cut off from saying anything else when Treville threw a powerful right hook right at his cheek, the force sending him stumbling to the ground and right into the mud.

Kneeling in front of him Treville was pleased to see that it looked like he had also managed to break the man's nose. "Consider that payment for all the men who almost lost their lives because of you."

* * *

Back at the garrison the infirmary was full of activity. Aramis and Tristan had finally managed to get Corbett's wounds to stop bleeding enough that they were able to stitch them closed but the damage done to the back of his knee's worried both men. Corbett's recover was already going to be a long, painful one considering the amount of blood he had lost along with the location of his wound, which would likely pull every time he moved, but the slashes to the back of his knee's meant that he would be on bed rest for the foreseeable future, and that was providing the damage done hadn't damaged the muscles and ligaments badly enough for it to be permanent.

* * *

Elsewhere Etienne had arrived to help Gerald with Gaspard who, despite his blood loss, was handing on, barely. Henri had also regained consciousness at this point and was informed that the weight of his body, which had fallen on top of the unconscious physician's wound, likely helped to slow the bleeding enough to give them a chance to save him. It was tough going, especially as the man was bleeding from multiple places but the two men had a small amount of hope in them by the time Treville had returned to check on the situation.

"We're going to have to watch him very closely for the next week or so," informed Gerald as he began washing his hands of the blood that coated them, his eyes drifting to the bed that contained his newest patient. "The blood loss was substantial and will make his body extremely weak, meaning he will struggle greatly if any of his wounds get infected."

Treville nodded once, a grim yet somehow slightly hopeful look on his face as he moved to the unconscious doctor's side. "And Henri?"

"Embarrassed about being caught unawares and sporting an impressive lump on his head but otherwise he should be fine. I don't advise him sleeping any time soon and when he does he should be woken up after an hour or two as he most definitely has a concussion."

Treville nodded again, "but he's alright?"

Gerald smiled tiredly, "He'll be fine with some time."

* * *

It was a few days later, once things had finally begun to calm down that Treville found himself returning to the infirmary, the duties of his recently returned Captaincy having kept him far too busy.

Fondness filled the Captain as he quietly entered the recovery room. With Moreau having been taken care of Gerald had been able to finally insist that the remaining inseparables finally gave their injuries the rest they so desperately needed. However because of the whole ordeal with Moreau it appeared the quartet were in no hurry to be parted from one another just yet as they had pushed the beds together to create one large bed and were now sleeping, tangled in each other limbs. Aramis as in the middle, his head resting Porthos's chest while he appeared to have somehow managed to tangle his legs with both Porthos and Athos's. Porthos, who was on the end given the limitations of his broken arm, had his chin resting on top of Aramis's head, while his good arm was wrapped around the medic's shoulders. Athos was next to Aramis and apart from having his leg tangled with Aramis's he also had one of his hands nestled in D'Artagnan's hair, the younger man almost laying on top of his mentor as he rested on the man's chest, snoring lightly, resting clearly more peacefully then he had of late given the nightmares that had persisted even after the deaths of both Moreau and Fabien – the latter having been found dead in his cell after Moreau had been dealt with. No one was completely sure what had happened there but D'Artagnan had mentioned how Moreau never tolerated liabilities or those who had nothing to contribute and given how Fabien was unable to walk he would have been little help to the man during his attack on the garrison and was a potential risk given the information the man could have been made to give up. Treville, like many others, agreed with the younger man's assessment and considering the crimes Fabien was accused of and that he was only going to be executed anyway the matter was put to rest and his body handled like Moreau's was.

The longer he stood in the room the more the fondness faded into anger and sorrow for what he was about to reveal.

"Cap'ian?" slurred Athos sleepily as he moved his hand from D'Artagnan's hair, who groaned sleepily in protest, to wipe away the sleep from his eyes, his body tensing slightly as he noted the expression on his Captain's face. "What's happened?"

"Rochefort was being transferred for questioning," explained Treville quietly, anger simmering underneath his words, "He somehow managed to kill his guard… He's escaped."

* * *

 **Thanks again for sticking with me until the end! See you all at the sequel! :D xxx**


End file.
